Getting Caught
by callmebethanyyy
Summary: Alternate ending to Season 7 Episode 6... Kind of got a bit out of hand. Rated M, but would be T in most!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh my god I have just read my first chapter on here for the first time and I realise I did not spell check or anything. I did it on the ipad and just uploaded it! Sorry everyone haha! Im a proper dimwit sometimes!**

"Thanks for helping Jeff out with his bike." Amy said to Ty as he was washing his hands.

"I didn't do anything" Ty replied.

Amy picked up the cloth and rubbed Ty's oil stained face, "Oh really? I think you did plenty" Amy said with a smirk on her face. Ty wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her, and asked "Hey so do you want to get out of here? Go back to the trailer?"

"I would love to" Amy sighed, "But I promised Lou that we would be here for dinner."

Ty pouted like a little kid who didn't get his own way and moaned, "Oh, too bad!"

All of a sudden, an idea popped into Amy's head, she wanted this, and so did Ty,

"You know, if we leave now," she said, with a crook in her eye brow. Ty could see where this was going so got their jackets and grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards his bike. They quickly put their jackets on and clipped on their helmets, Ty started the engine and sped off down the driveway, leaving heartland behind.

Lou overheard their conversation, she wasn't annoyed at all, just as long as they stuck to their promise and were back in time for dinner. She thought to herself about when she was that age and it was something that she would have done. She noticed the time and saw that it was 4pm, and she had told everyone dinner was going to be ready at 5, so she forgot about Amy and Ty and started to get the dinner on.

Georgie wandered in to the kitchen, "Mom where did Amy and Ty go? Are they not staying for dinner?" Georgie asked while taking her riding hat off

"They've probably just gone for a ride round; you know they love doing that. And yes I'm sure they will be back for dinner!" Lou replied.

"Is it ok if Jeff shows me his bike, and what he and ty did today? Ty really helped out, and I think Jeff wants to show off his knowledge about the bikes," Georgie asked

"Yeah sure, just make sure you're back in here by 5 for dinner" Lou replied to Georgie as she ran out of the house, the door slamming behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The 15 minute drive to the trailer seemed like an eternity. Both Amy and ty were dying to get their hands on each other, and they knew they didn't have much time to spare once they finally got to the trailer,

They pulled into the familiar field and jumped off the bike, throwing their helmets to the floor and running to the porch of the trailer. Ty held the door open and let Amy into the trailer. As soon as the door slammed shut behind them, he grabbed her by the waist and they immediately started kissing. Ty ran his tongue along Amy's lip, seeking her permission to enter, which was immediately granted. She moaned into his mouth, which in fact turned him on even more.

Amy ripped off ty's shirt, tearing the buttons off in the process, he didn't mind and just shrugged it over his shoulders, and unconsciously did the same thing to Amy's shirt. He quickly unhooked her bra and pulled it off over her shoulders. He kept pushing her back to the bed until her legs buckled and she pulled him down onto the bed. Ty started placing kissed along Amy's neck and nibbled behind her ear, he knew this was a big sensitive spot of hers. Amy's moans echoed through the trailer, she had her hands in ty's hair pulling at it. His hands reached her swollen breasts and started playing with them.

Ty started unbuttoning her jeans and whipped them and her underwear off in one swift motion. He rubbed between her legs, and could feel how wet she was under his touch. He entered a finger and slowly moved it in and out, she was moaning and clutching at the bed covers, this only turned him on even more. He quickly unbuttoned his jeans and took them and his boxers off quickly.

He grabbed a condom from the draw next to his bed and rolled it over his rock solid hard on and he slid inside her, he loved how she felt. He moaned deeply and started thrusting in and out of her. "Please don't stop, mm ty, please, harder," Amy pleaded.

He listened to her and did as she said, and started kissing her neck, which only added to the loudness of her moans, he felt her tense and he knew it was time and he could feel himself quivering. He started to pick up his speed and Amy started to shiver and tense up even more, he knew she was about to finish. She moaned loudly and this made him come with her. He collapsed back down onto the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"Wow that was..." Amy started before ty interrupted

"Amazing? Wonderful? Exhilarating? The best you've ever had?" Amy rolled her eyes and started to kiss his neck and started nipping and sucking it, getting too carried away and leaving a nice big Hickey down his neck.

"Amy, stop, we need to get going, we are going to be late and Lou would kill us!" Ty exclaimed.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Amy said while sitting up and looking at him and gasped, "Oh shit! I seemed to have gotten a little bit carried away there" she smirked, while rubbing his neck. Ty chuckled, "gahh, I'm sorry, I seemed to have gotten a bit carried away too," he replied, looking at a small bruise on the side of Amy's neck, " come on let's get dressed quickly" he quickly pulled up his jeans and went to put on his shirt, and realised he had only 2 buttons left, "hmm, I don't think I can wear this to dinner, I think your dad and grandpa would have something to say about that!"

Amy shook her head and pulled on her jeans, she went to put her shirt on and realised that it was all ripped! Ty chuckled, grabbing her waist into him and said, "Wow I guess we were both in a hurry before, I have an idea, why don't you just wear one of my shirts and hoodies and say that you spilt juice all over your shirt?" He let go of her and grabbed a shirt and hoodie for her to wear.

"Yeah I suppose that could work," she said slipping the Tshirt on, "oh god it is drowning me!" They both laughed and kissed each other, ty just happened to catch the time on the microwave and shouted, "Oh shit! It's 5 to 5! We are going to be late for dinner!"

They both ran out to the truck, seeing that their helmets were just thrown everywhere. Ty started the truck and backed out of the drive and zoomed down along the road.

They pulled up to the ranch at quarter past 5, there was cows on the road and they ended up following a tractor, typical!

They entered the house, they were both red and flustered, everyone looked up and Lou said "I told you dinner was at 5" it's now 20 past! We did wait, just take a seat and plate up!"

"S-s-sorry we are late, erm...,"Amy started, but thankfully ty heard her struggling and came up with an excuse, " sorry my bike broke down, and we were nearer to mine than heartland, so Amy walked and got my truck so we could drop my bike back off at the trailer, and we ran into traffic on the way back, we are really truly sorry!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone was looking rather confused at Amy, she was wearing one of Ty's Tshirts, and she certainly wasn't wearing that before.

"Can I ask, why are you wearing that top Amy?" Tim asked looking annoyed, as usual.

"Oh, I err got oil on the shirt from the bike so ty gave me this to wear," Amy stuttered, thinking quick on her feet as the juice story wouldn't really be believable now anyway,

"Hmmm, ok. Ty, I do hope you were outside while Amy was changing!" Tim said

Amy rolled her eyes 'typical dad, always picks fault with something' she thought.

Ty coughed, "wow Lou, this looks amazing, once again we are sorry we are late, I think there's something wrong with the fuel line on the Norton, I need to try and get it sorted!"

He plated up a plate for him and Amy, they all forgot about it and went back to eating. Ty was holding Amy's thigh under the table, rubbing circles subconsciously with his thumb. She looked at him and smiled, she was so happy.

"Hey ty, please can you pass me the,,, oh my god! What happened to your neck?! It's all bruised and red! Looks like you've been attacked!" Georgie asked shocked at the sight of his neck.

"Yeah attacked alright," Jeff said through a cough, laughing, Lou also joined in, choking in her food.

Amy and ty's faces dropped and their eyes widened. Jack pretended not to notice what was going on, even though he wasn't comfortable with the thought that Amy and ty obviously we're together, he knew they were adults now and knowing could stop them, he just carried on eating.

"Erm, I actually didn't get attacked thank you Jeff, I scratched it while trying to fix my bike on the side of the road, the oil pipe was loose and when I stood up it caught me." Ty replied, rather confidently, which surprised Amy, who nodded along with the story.

Lou just laughed and shook her head, she couldn't be mad, she was their age once, and she would have done the same!

"Oh yeah, that sounds reasonable. Jeff showed me the oil line on his bike before so I can see that happening. Oh Amy did you do it too? You also have a bruise, but it's not as bad.

"Georgie, please take your sister and play in her room please," Tim said, calmly, but everyone (but Georgie, who was oblivious) knew what was probably going to happen.

"But... I haven't finished yet!" Georgie complained,

"Just go now," Tim said with his voice raised slightly, but still composed enough as to not create a scene, "Jeff will you go with them?"

"Yeah sure, come on Georgie, Katie, we will play a game of tea parties! Come on let's go!"

Georgie reluctantly got up, and Jeff carried Katie to her room.

Jack stopped eating and said, "Tim, please don't start, not tonight!"

Tim's face turned red, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT, I AM SO DISAPPOINTED IN BOTH OF YOU. YOU ARENT EVEN MARRIED YET!" Tim yelled, grabbing Ty – who just happened to be sitting right next to him - he dragged him out the house and threw him on to the floor, he immediately started punching him. Amy, Lou and Jack immediately followed them outside. Jack immediately pulled Tim off ty and Amy went running to him and helped him up.

"Dad please don't do this, it is none of your business! Amy and Ty are both adults and they can do whatever they want, when they want!" Lou yelled.

Tim continued to struggle against Jack's hold, and once again, started yelling "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT IS NONE OF MY BUSINESS?! SHE IS MY DAUGHTER, AND THAT MAKES IT MY BUSINESS!"

"Dad, please... come on. I am 22 not 15, I am not a kid anymore! I and Ty have been together for 4 years, and to be honest, as Lou correctly stated, what me and Ty do, in our own time is none of your business! So please, just drop it!" Amy cried, crying into Ty's arms.

"Tim, come on, please just leave it," Jack tried to reason, "They are both adults, and they are old enough to make their own decisions!"

"So Jack, how long have you known about this? I mean about them two sleeping together?" Tim questioned.

"Oh Tim, it's not the stone ages! They are both adults, and I didn't know, I mean I suspected, but didn't actually know until now. We can't stop them, they are engaged. So Tim, I think it is best that you just leave." Jack answered.

Amy and Ty just looked down, Lou couldn't believe her Grandpa was actually ok with this and not kicking off along with Tim. Tim just looked at Amy and Ty, shook his head and walked off to his truck. Amy started to cry and Ty just wrapped his arms around her, telling her that it would be ok.

Jack looked and saw that Ty had Amy handled, so went back inside.

"Seriously Amy, Ty, don't listen to dad, he has no rights to do this" Lou said in a comforting way, but then raised an eyebrow and looked at the two of them, "but seriously guys, running off an hour before dinner?" Lou smirked. Amy and Ty both looked down, rather embarrassed by the whole situation.

"We're sorry Lou, it won't happen again," Ty said while still holding Amy, "plus I don't fancy being hit again by your wonderful father!" he tried to make a joke, but Amy was still sniffling.

"I am really sorry Lou, we would have been back in time for dinner, but there was tractors on the road all the way from the trailer, to the turn off for heartland! Talk about luck eh?" she laughed a bit.

"Seriously guys, you don't have to be sorry! I was your age once you know, and to be honest, I wouldn't have even remembered to come home for dinner!" she winked and went back inside to make sure the girls were being good for Jeff.

"Wow, that was, well… awkward!" Ty stammered, "Your dad and Jack, BOTH finding out about us having sex, wow... We are going to have to be a lot more careful from now on, arent we babe?"

"Yeah, I really can't believe the way dad reacted! I'm an adult, and he is such a big hypocrite! He has an adulterous love child, with another woman, whom he was not married to, and did I mention this to him? Erm no!" Amy replied, Ty could tell by the sound of her voice that she was rather angry with Tim.

"come on babe, lets go back inside, I'm starving, we did have quite a workout before," Ty winked and Amy playfully hit his arm, "If you carry on like that, those workouts will stop," Ty's face fell, she laughed at him and said, "Come on, lets go."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that night, Amy, Ty and Georgie were doing night check, they had almost done for the night.

"Hey guys, sorry I got Tim mad, I mean God, you were only late for dinner, it is not your fault the bike broke down near the trailer!" Georgie said while feeding phoenix.

Amy and ty both snickered silently from Spartan's stall, "Its ok Georgie, Tim just doesn't like the fact that I was taking Amy out on a bike that wasn't working properly, even though I had no idea there was something wrong until it broke down!" Ty replied while helping Amy groom Spartan.

"Right Georgie, I am off to bed, I will see you tomorrow squirt!" Jeff said as he entered the barn, "Night Amy, Ty." Jeff walked up the stairs to the barn loft.

"Night" all three of them said together.

"I'm going to head inside now guys, are you going to come over tomorrow Ty?" Georgie asked

"Yeah sure, I will be over for dinner after class. I wont be late tomorrow," Ty replied, winking at Amy.

"Ok, see you tomorrow, night guys." Georgie said while rushing out the barn.

"Wow, finally, we are alone!" Amy stated, while putting her arms around Ty's waist. Ty leaned down and kissed her on her cheek.

"You do know that Jeff is upstairs?" Ty said quietly. Amy put her finger to his lips and pulled him into the office and sat on the desk. She kissed his neck slowly, making Ty moan embarrassingly loud, he wasn't complaining and kissed her lips, he ran his tongue along the bottom lip, seeking access, which was almost immediately granted. As their tongues played, they got completely lost in the moment. Not realising that the office door had opened and Jack was stood there in the doorway. Jack coughed rather loud, which caused the two lovebirds to break apart immediately. They were breathless. Jack was shocked at what he saw, both of their belts were undone, and Ty's shirt was fully open and amy's shirt was pulled right up.

"Sorry, we, were… just, erm…" Amy began while doing up her jeans.

"I know what you were 'just'" Jack said mimicking Amy's voice, "I think it's time we all had a little talk, but first please sort yourselves out and meet me in the house please!" Jack turned away and walked out of the barn and back up to the house.

"Oh my god, we really do have to be more careful! I mean, twice, in one day?!" Ty exclaimed while buttoning his shirt back up.

"I know, this is embarrassing, first dad and grandpa findig out and now, grandpa walking in on that! Are we ever going to catch a break!? I wonder what he wants to talk to us about?" Amy said while sorting her hair out, which was sticking out all voer the place.

"I don't know, but we should go now and get it over and done with," Ty said, "come on, let's go."

He grabbed her hand and walked with her to the house. They walked inside and saw Jack sat on his chair drinking a cup of coffee. They nervously walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Jack, Listen…" Ty started but Jack quickly iinterrupted,

"No, you two listen, now as you know, I am not very fond of this whole thing, but like I told your dad, you are both adults and I cannot stop it; all I ask is that you promise me that you are being safe, and that I will never witness anything like that again!"

"We are being safe Jack, and I promise that you will never have to witness that again, we are really, really sorry jack, I mean it." Ty said weakly.

"Yeah, I am really sorry Grandpa." Amy said, looking at him.

Jack sighed and put down his cup of coffee and looked at the two of them, who both looked so nervous and very embarrassed and said, "now to be honest, I think I have been a bit too harsh with all these rules I have put in place, you two are both adults now and well…" Jack stuttered, "What I am trying to say is that I will allow Ty to stay over here and you to stay at Ty's whenever you feel like it, as long as your work does not suffer, and that you both promise to be here for dinner, on time in future! Now I think it is time we all stopped talking about this." Ty and Amy both nodded. Jack got up and walked into his bedroom.

Amy turned to Ty and had a mischievous grin on her face, ty raised an eyebrow and said, "Wow, I was not expecting that!"

"I know what you mean. Don't get me wrong, I love the fact we don't keep having to sneak around anymore, but coming from grandpa, him letting us stay over with each other! Now that is shocking!" Amy replied, still trying to take in all that had just happened, "So, are you planning on going back to your trailer? Orr do you fancy staying over?" She asked sheepishly.

Ty shook his head and laughed, "Well, I would love to stay but I don't have any pyjamas!" he replied, knowing full well it would not be a problem what so ever.

"Who said you need Pyjamas?" Amy whispered, "Anyway, I am sure you can borrow some sweats from peter if you really needed to"

Just then, Lou entered the room, "Who is borrowing Peter's clothes?" She asked looking curiously.

"Erm, Me, if that is ok with you? Just some sweatpants to wear for the night," Ty replied.

"Yeah that is totally fine, I will put them on Amy's bed when I have finished this laundry" Lou said, with a slight raise in her eyebrow.

Amy blushed, "Thanks Lou! Hey ty, do you fancy watching a movie? It's still quite early, and grandpa sounds like he is out for the night, Lou usually goes to bed quite early as well. I vote for miss congeniality!" Amy said laughing.

Ty rolled his eyes, " OK then, but next time I get to choose the movie!" he got up and put the DVD on, they snuggled up together on the couch and watched the dramas unfold.

After the movie had finished, they went into Amy's room and quickly got undressed, Ty just stayed in his boxers, it was too warm to wear sweats! Amy got undressed and put Ty's orientation week Tshirt on, the one with the creepy donkey on the front. They got into bed and Ty pulled Amy into his arms, she laid her head on his chest. He kissed her hair and said, "I love you, you know that?"

"Mmm, I love you too" she replied dreamily.

They both fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms. This was a good feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Amy rolled over and looked at her clock, it was 6 am in the morning, half an hour before she had to actually get up. She rolled back over to see Ty lying with one hand behind his head and the other across his torso. She snuggled up into him and felt him move. She lifted herself up so he could get his arm around her and pull her into his chest. He kissed her head and said, "Morning beautiful."

Amy leant up and kissed him chastely on the lips, "Morning," she replied, "Y'know, we didn't get to finish what we started last night before Grandpa caught us," she said while kissing his jawline and slowly down his neck.

"You Miss Flemming are a bad influence," Ty smirked, he wasn't complaining though, he enjoyed his morning wake up. He pulled her on top of him and quickly pulled off her (well his) shirt. He grabbed her breasts and felt her nipples harden through his touch. Amy moaned quietly, she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. This only cause Ty to become even more turned on, "Amy, we ca-an't, I d-on't have a-a-any condoms!" he stuttered, before either of them could get too out of control.

"We don't have to if you don't want to, but who says we need to have sex? I'm sure there are plenty of other ways we can help each other out," Amy said, "But if you don't want to then I am sure we can just leave it there and we can go on with our day," she went to get off Ty, but she had no idea what was about to happen.

Ty pushed her down so she was lying on the bed and started to kiss her all over her body, slowly going south. Amy knew where this was heading so did not stop him, she was secretly hoping this would be happening. Ty stopped when he got to her underwear and teased her by slowly rubbing his hands between her legs, he felt Amy shiver from his touch, he knew she was ready and with one swift motion, he took off her underwear.

For a second, Ty just looked at his beautiful fiancé and thought she was beautiful, he placed kisses up her thighs, and just not where she wanted him to be. She moaned and Ty chuckled, he loved teasing her in this way. His mouth finally found where both of them wanted it to find, his tongue slowly moved up and down and Amy was gripping the bed sheets and her head was pushed back into the pillow. The feeling was amazing, she was so happy. Ty inserted a finger into her and slowly moved in and out, he quickly added another and he could tell Amy was near climax, he could feel her tense up and her legs clamped around his head. He quickened his movements until he heard Amy moan and finally relax. Ty made his way back up to Amy and they were both breathing heavily.

"You did a good job keeping quiet there Amy, usually you shout out loud! Luckily you were quiet enough not to wake anyone!" Ty teased.

"Oh shut up and get your kecks off!" Amy snapped, and Ty obliged, throwing his boxers off his legs and onto the floor. He lay back onto the bed and he saw Amy reach for his boner, that really needed her touch. She slowly rubbed her hand up and down, teasing Ty. This was torture for him. She could see how he was reacting and quickened her movements. Ty was clearly enjoying this and she thought of ways to make it even more exciting. So she leant over and put her mouth over it. Ty gasped when he felt her warm mouth around his member. He was so enjoying this moment. She quickened her actions as she could hear Ty moaning, it wasn't long before he quickly reached climax. He was now the one breathing very heavily. "Wow. That was a great way to wake up," he said while putting his boxers and finding Peter's sweats so he wouldn't be half naked if anyone were to come in.

"Yeah, you were pretty good yourself," Amy laughed while putting some pj pants on and Ty's Tshirt back on.

They quickly got back into bed and Ty pulled the covers back over them, their breathing had slowed down back to normal now. Amy snuggled into Ty's arms and they both just lay there silently.

The door barged open and Katie came running in, "Auntie Amy… OH MY GOD UNCLE TY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" She yelled and ran up to the bed and jumped on Ty's lap.

"Good morning Katie, I stayed over here last night with Auntie Amy because I was too tired to go back to the trailer, it that ok with you?" he replied, pulling Katie up a bit more.

"Yes that is great! I love you Uncle Ty! Please stay again! Please!" Katie pleaded.

"Hmm, I might do, now can you go and find your mommy while me and Auntie Amy get up and get ready? We will be out in a bit." Ty said, picking Katie up and placing her on the ground.

Before Katie had chance to run out, Georgie came running in, "Amy, will you please come and help…. Oh Hey Ty, how come you're here?" she asked with a confused expression on her face.

"It's ok Georgie, he didn't fancy driving back to the trailer last night, so he stayed here." Amy replied, "Now can you take your sister and find Lou, while we get ready?"

"Yeah sure, nice to see you Ty," Georgie replied, "Come on Katie." She took Katie's hand and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Wow, that was lucky, 2 minutes earlier and god knows what would have happened!" Ty said, pulling Amy back into his arms, "Y'know, I might stay here more often if we can have the chance to start the mornings like that again!?"

"It was pretty awesome wasn't it?" Amy replied, leaving Ty's arms and getting up, "We best get ready otherwise you won't be able to have that chance again!"

Ty groaned as he got up, he looked in the mirror and saw a slight bruise on his face, and the hickey from yesterday was ten times worse than it had been the night before, "Wow, the Flemming family don't hold back on their bruising!" Ty laughed, rubbing his face and neck.

"Can't believe my dad hit you for that, but my bruise is way more impressive," Amy smiled and left the room so she could get ready.

Once Amy had finished in the bathroom, Ty grabbed a quick shower and got ready for the long day ahead. When he was ready, he went into the kitchen to see Amy stood next to the toaster reading her phone, either a client or Soraya, who she misses a lot. Ty saw an opportunity and took it, he snook behind her and started attacking her sides with his hands. She tensed up immediately and started giggling, "St-tt-ooop it Ty!" she pleaded.

"Make me," Ty whispered seductively.

Amy knew what to do, she quickly turned around in his arms and put her hands around his neck and kissed him. It was a kiss full of passion, which immediately stopped Ty from tickling her. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her into him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" A very well-known voiced bellowed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Previously

" _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" A very well-known voice bellowed._

Amy and Ty instantly broke apart to see Tim standing in the doorway looking mad as hell.

"Tim, please, I wasn't doing….." Ty started to say as his soon to be Father-in-Law came storming up to him, grabbing him by his collar and punching him.

"DAD NO!" Amy screamed as Tim was hitting Ty over and over again. Jack came running in and pulled Tim off Ty and held him back.

"YOU NEED TO STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER… OR ELSE!" Tim yelled

"Dad, please stop all of this now! Me and Ty are adults and for god sake, we are engaged! You came back into my life after not being here for 10 years and all of a sudden you feel the need to play the whole 'dad' role! I could kind of understand if this were when I was 15, but for crying out loud I am 23 years old!" Amy yelled.

Everyone's attention was on her, Ty pulled her into a hug, she was now crying. Tim looked shocked, he couldn't believe the way his youngest daughter had just spoke to him. Lou had joined them all in the kitchen when she heard all the commotion.

"Dad, I think it is best that you just leave. Amy is very upset and Ty, well I am sure he is pretty sick and tired of being beat up when he is with his fiance!" Lou said very calmly.

Tim pulled himself out of Jack's hold and stormed out of the kitchen, barging right past Georgie who had just come in from doing her chores in the barn, "Wow who pee'd in his cornflakes!?" she remarked, knowone answered her. She looked around to see Amy in Ty's arms, crying, Lou was trying to console her and Ty had a brused face and blood coming from his nose, "Erm, okay? What is going on exactly?" she asked curiously.

"Tim is still mad about last night, its all ok though." Jack broke the silence and handed Ty a bag of frozen peas to put on his eye.

"God, all over a small bruise on their necks from a motorbike. Wow he really needs to get his priorities straight," Georgie said while picking up her school bag. She noticed the time and headed towards the door, "Crap! My bus will be here in 5, got to go! See you all later!"

All of a sudden, everyone burst out laughing, Jack grabbed his travel mug of coffee and left the house, he had to go on a supply run.

"Seriously guys, you two need to learn some self-control! This is getting out of hand now, I mean twice in two days! Really?" Lou laughed.

Amy and Ty both blushed, "Can we please stop talking about this now Lou? What's that? Yes? Oh good!" Amy said sarcastically while checking out Ty's injuries.

"Amy, stop worrying about me, it is just a bruise and a bloody nose. It will heal, and I will live! I have had much worse in life!" Ty said, "Stop worrying, how are you?"

"Annoyed and pissed. Dad seriously has no right what so ever!" Amy snarled.

"Amy, seriously it is fine. U just hope he doesn't catch us…. Again!" Ty chuckled. Lou shook her head and started to make toast for everyone.

Katie ran into the kitchen, "Uncle Ty! Uncle Ty! Can you come and play eith me today? I really want a kings and queens tea party!" she pleaded jumping up onto Ty's lap.

"Sorry Katie, I have school today and I won't be back until dinner, but, tomorrow is my day off so if you want, I will come over and play with you." Ty replied

Amy and Lou both smiled at the interaction between the two, it was so sweet.

"No. you sleep over in Aunty Amy's room so you don't have to drive over here! Please stay over!" Katie pleaded.

"I'm not sure Ty will want to stay over again, I remember having to share a bed with Auntie Amy a few years ago, and if I remember correctly, she was a total bed hogger!" Lou blurted out. Amy just shook her head laughing. Ty also laughed, as he remembered how Amy was so mad at her dad for having his girlfriend stay in Lou's room. She barely got any sleep that night!

"Auntie Amy, you have to share! You shouldn't hog the bed! It is not fair to Uncle Ty! Please can he stay?" Katie turned and asked Amy.

"I am not a bed hogger! If anything Ty is the one who hogs the bed!" Amy said, but then whispered, "But it is ok, because I love him. I will bet him stay if you really want to!"

"YAYYYYY! Thank you!" Katie screamed with excitement.

"Excuse me, I am not a bed hogger! Auntie Amy just likes to sleep on my side of the bed, so technically she is the one who hogs the bed, not me!" Ty said with a smirk, "Oh shoot, is that the time? I am going to have to go now! I will see you all later tonight."

He handed Katie to Lou and gave Amy a kiss, "Good bye, I love you," He said

"I love you too, see you tonight." Amy replied, giving him another kiss. Ty ran out the house and got into his truck.

"God, you two are so in love, it is so sickening!" Lou commented while sorting Katie out her juice and healthy snacks.

Amy just shook her head and headed out, running over to the barn so she could get to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Ty walked into the Anatomy lecture hall, it was his first class of the day. He spotted his friends, Jason, Kyle and Josh and went and sat with them.

"Wow Ty, by the look of you, you and your fiance don't hold back when you get in a fight!" Josh said, but then he noticed the hickey, "Or, is this a sex injury?"

Jason and Kyle both started to laugh, which caught the attention of others in his class, who were all curious to the answer to that statement.

"Nope, this is the sex injury," Ty said, pointing at the hickey, "and this, well this is a 'father-in-law found out you were having sex with his daughter' injury" Ty finished while pointing to his eye.

"Ouch! Seems that you have had a rough night!" Kyle said, "So come on, what happened?"

Ty explained all of what happened yesterdays events and everyone was totally shocked at how Tim had reacted towards Ty. The lecturer had come in at this point and started, so the boys stopped their conversation and started taking notes.

Back at heartland…

"Oh Soraya, it was awful! I can't believe how badly he reacted! I mean come on, I am not a child! He is the one with an illegitimate love child with a woman he met when he was high and drunk! Its not like im pregnant or anything!" Amy said down the phone.

"Oh Amy, this could only happen to you and Ty! I'm sorry I have to go, I have class in 10. I will talk to you soon, keep me updated on the situation!" Soraya said down the other end of the phone while she was grabbing her keys, laughing at Amy and Ty's misfortune.,

"Hey, its not funny! Right ok, ill ring you some time next week! Have a good time at school!" Amy said, shutting off her phone and walking out of the office.

She grabbed a grooming kit and the tack, she was going to take Spartan for a ride.

She tacked him up and quickly mounted him, heading down the trails.

She was so mad at her dad, how could he react like that? Sure her and Ty were a bit irresponsible running off an hour before dinner, but they are young and in love, so at the end of the day who really cares?

Amy left her thoughts and looked at her phone, it was 1pm, so she had to head back, a new client was coming at 2pm, something about a dog barking and the horse spooking, so now he won't go anywhere near a dog, and if he sees one, he freaks out big time! Amy had to get back and make sure Remi was not in sight of the yard or the barn, she would put her in the big kennel at the back of the shed.

She reached the ranch and quickly untacked Spartan, and turned him out with Harley, Copper and Phoenix. She quickly grabbed Remi and put her in the kennel behind the shed.

"Amy, there is a woman here for you, she has a horse!" Jack yelled from the yard.

"Ok, I am coming now!" Amy yelled back, walking round the side of the shed, "Hi, you must be Mrs Jackson, and this is Dandy?"

"Yes, and I am very glad you could fit us in! Dandy is getting out of control, especially seeing as we run a dog rescue centre from our barn, he needs to be okay with dogs!" Mrs Jackson replied.

"Okay, I will see what I can do! I will ring you sometime next week when I have started work with him to keep you updated with his progress." Amy said happily. She took Dandy's lead rope and said good bye to Mrs Jackson. She decided to put Dandy in his stall so he could get used to his surroundings.

Back at UOC

It was 3PM and Ty and his class had just finished for the week. He could not wait to go home as he had been getting really weird looks all day, and he couldn't blame people though.

He was walking with Jason to the trucks, chatting about how hard they were going to have to study seeing as the work they did today was like learning a foreign language.

"See you next week Ty, don't get caught again because this look really doesn't suit you!" Jason said while opening the door to his truck.

"Oh Ha, ha, very funny. I am never going to live this one down am I? Well I will see you on Monday." Ty replied sarcastically as he jumped into his truck.

He started the engine and made the 45 minute journey to his trailer, he just had to pick up a few things for tonight and tomorrow. He also remembered to take a few condoms, just in case. He also quickly put one in his wallet, so that he would never be without one.

He left the trailer and drove along the familiar road to Heartland. He spotted Amy, the woman he loved doing join-up with shadow, a horse who does not like sudden noises. Ty parked up and snook up to the round pen, watching Amy work. This is what Ty loved the most, watching her work. She was a natural. He stood there for about 10 minutes until Shadow finally joined up. He opened the gate for Amy as she led Shadow out of the pen and put his arms around her waist. They walked to the barn and quickly put shadow away.

He grabbed Amy's arm as she was leaving the stall and kissed her, "Hey," He said, in between kisses.

"Hey yourself." Amy replied, kissing Ty back.

"Oh god you guys get a room!" georgie said while mocking throwing up actions. Her and her friend Stephen had brought Phoenix back in from the jumping ring.

Ty didn't let go of Amy and held her close, "Oh shush Georgie, you will be doing stuff like this soon!" He laughed, he couldn't resist teasing them.

Georgie and Stephen both blushed, "Erm, I have got to go. I will see you tomorrow Georgie. By Amy, Ty." Stephen said as he left the barn.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow!" Georgie yelled after him. Glaring at Ty for the comment he had just made. Ty and Amy both burst out laughing.

Georgie shook her head and quickly put Phoenix away and all three of them walked up to the house for dinner.

Ty held Amy's hand and quickly got his bag out of his truck. They heard a truck park up behind them and they both turned to see Tim getting out of the truck. Amy squeezed Ty's hand.

"Dad, what do you want? Its not like you can beat him up for holding my hand can you? Or is that now against the 'rules' too?" Amy said bluntly, while standing in front of Ty so her dad would have to go through her before he did anything to Ty again.

"I have come to apologise for my behaviour. It is just that you are my little girl and its hard seeing you all grown up. I guess, I am just trying to do the job I should have been doing years ago. Ty, Amy, I am really sorry. Will you please forgive me?" Tim asked.

"It's ok Tim, but seriously, I really don't fancy getting beat up again, so promise you will put a stop to that?" Ty asked while putting his hand out.

"Ok, I won't. Not unless you deserve it." Tim replied, accepting Ty's handshake

Amy and Ty both rolled her eyes, "Oh dad, will you ever grow up?" Amy said jokingly.

"Dinners ready guys," Lou exclaimed while opening the door, "Oh hey dad, do you want to stay?"

"Yes please, everything is fine here!" Tim replied.

They all walked into the house, took their boots off and went and sat at the dinner table.

 **authors note: I have got another 7 chapters written up from this story and a few more left after that. I just need to get them written and then typed up. I can hopefully get the next few chapters sorted by the weekend.**

 **thank you for all the reviews everyone, I really appreciate it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"So is everyone ok now?" Jack asked after he saw that Tim and Ty were both in the same room and not beating each other up!

"Yeah, everything is good Jack, don't worry." Tim replied.

They all started eating, Amy and Ty held each other's hands under the table and kept stealing glances at each other. Once Georgie noticed this she commented, "Oh god guys, give it a break!" Amy glared at her and everyone started laughing.

"Uncle Ty, my mommy said you two are sickening," Katie said.

Ty raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh did she now? That's not very nice is it? When did she say this?" He glanced at Lou, who just shook her head.

"This morning when you went to school." Katie replied.

"You little grass! I didn't mean it like that! Now hurry up and eat your pie." Lou said, Amy and Ty both laughed at Lou.

After dinner, they were all sat in the living room, Ty had Katie on his knee and an arm around Amy, who curled up to him. Jack and Tim sat on the chairs either side of the fire place. Lou was sat next to Amy. Georgie was lying on the floor, playing with her dog, Remi. They were all chatting about the day when Katie said, "Auntie Amy, you need to be good tonight! Don't be a bed hogger because it is not very nice! You need to sleep on your own side of the bed and not uncle Ty's!"

Lou and Ty laughed, "Okay Katie, I promise I will be nice tonight." Amy replied.

Tim, Jack and Georgie all looked up curiously.

"What's all that about?" Georgie asked, sitting up so she could hear the story.

"Lou happened to bring up the time that we shared a bed once and she said that I was a bed hogger!" Amy replied, "And Katie told me off."

"I bet Ty never wants to stay again if that's true! You should really let him have his own side of the bed, it is only fair Amy," Georgie said to Amy.

"I bet Ty prefers it that way," Lou whispered and winked at the pair, causing them both to laugh.

"Can we please talk about something else now please?" Jack said, looking rather embarrassed at the conversation that was happening around him,

"Yes, Gladly!" Amy replied.

They chatted about Georgie's school and her friends and how she and Stephen were meeting a few people in Hudson tomorrow. Katie was saying about how she and Ty were going to have a tea party.

"Right, I am going to go and do night check, want to come with me Ty, like old times?" Amy asked while standing up.

"No, Uncle Ty, you stay here! I want you to read me a story!" Katie exclaimed wrapping her arms around Ty's neck.

"Looks like I am staying here babe, I'll see you when I've read a story to this little terror." Ty said.

Amy walked out and went down to the barn.

"Ty, can you sort out Katie tonight? I will go and help Amy with night check, oh and Georgie, I want you to go upstairs and do your homework. I will be up to see you later." Lou asked.

"Yeah, yeah of course, I've got Katie sorted, you go. Say good night to your mom Katie!" Ty said while standing up.

"Night mommy, I love you! Come on Ty, I want to read the story about the three bears!" Katie said

Lou left to go down to the barn, and Georgie said her good nights and went upstairs to do her homework.

"Right, come on Katie, say good night to your Grandpa and GG, and let's go to bed." Ty said walking over to Jack and Tim.

"Night GG, Night Grandpa!" Katie said with a yawn.

"Night Katie," Jack and Tim said in unison.

In the barn…

Lou walked up behind Amy and said, "Boo!" Amy jumped and spun around, "Oh Lou please don't do that!" Amy cried, "What are you even doing here, you never do night check?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with my little sister, besides, you are always busy with Ty nowadays and we never see each other!" Lou said.

"Yeah I know, sorry about that. Now make yourself useful and fill up the water buckets in the stalls." Amy said throwing her the hosepipe.

The sisters chatted about everything like how Katie and Georgie were doing, Amy and Ty's relationship and how they couldn't believe their dads reaction!

"Y'know Amy, I really admire the relationship between Katie and Ty, it is so adorable! She really loves him being around." Lou mentioned.

"Yeah I know, I think he loves it too." Amy replied

"Who would have thought that the bratty kid in the loft would turn out to be a great young man, who in fact is marrying my baby sister?" Lou stated.

"Yeah, he is pretty ok," Amy laughed, "Right let's go back into the house. They will all be wondering where we are!"

They turned out the lights and walked up to the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Amy and Lou walked into the house to find Jack and Ty both asleep. Ty was laid on the couch and Jack had his head back and was snoring. They both laughed at the scene and went upstairs to see Georgie.

"Hey can we come in? The oldies are asleep downstairs," Lou asked.

"Yeah, sure. Erm I am just going to go and get a drink. I will be right back." Georgie said as she ran past the two women and down the stairs.

She saw Ty lying on the sofa, flat out and she had an idea. She grabbed a sharpie and drew a pair of glasses, a beard and lots of spots all over his face, ' _that will get him back for embarrassing me and stephen earlier!'_ Georgie thought, ' _Now for some photo evidence'_ Georgie grabbed her phone out of her pocket and took a few quick photos. She ran back upstairs so Lou and Amy wouldn't be suspicious of anything.

"Oh wow bless them, they're getting old! They do look hilarious though," Georgie said as she walked back into the room, sitting on her bed.

"Yeah I know," Amy replied, "So Georgie, how is it going with Stephen? You two seemed pretty close this afternoon."

Lou looked up at this point, looking rather curious at the last statement that Amy had said.

"We are just friends! Why cant a boy and a girl be friends without people thinking they are together! Also Ty had no right to say what he did! It wasn't fair on me or Stephen!" Georgie said defensively.

"He was just joking, you made a joke about us, so he made a joke about you. You know what he is like. Ignore him, I always do when he says stuff like that. I am glad that you two are good friends though," Amy said, feeling like she had been a bit harsh, she knew she didn't like it when people used to comment on her and Ty's relationship when they were younger.

"You know Georgie, I like Stephen, he seems like a nice lad. I am glad you have a friend like him, but you do know that Amy and Ty started out as 'just friends' and now look at them!" Lou said.

"Oh god can we please just leave it!?" Georgie moaned.

"Yeah, I am going to go to bed now, I best wake Ty up too, he wont be happy if he wakes up in the middle of the night on the sofa." Amy said, "Night Georgie."

"Yeah im going too, good night Georgie, you should think about going to sleep soon too." Lou said.

"Yeah good night guys" Georgie replied, getting into bed.

Once the two women had left, she quickly went onto her phone and found the funniest photo of Ty she had taken and almost immediately uploaded it to Facebook with the caption ' _Ty, you should really learn not to fall asleep on the sofa, you never know what could happen to you! This look deffo suits you though :P lol'_ She tagged him in it and plugged her phone in to charge and went to sleep.

All of a sudden, she heard two high-pitched laughters, ' _yep they have found him'_ she thought to her self.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lounge…

Ty and Jack jolted awake at the sound of Amy and Lou's laugh, and when Jack saw Ty's face, he also started laughing.

"What are you three laughing at?" Ty said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh nothing specs!" Lou laughed

"You look so funny! I think Georgie decided to get a bit of revenge for you winding her and Stephen up this afternoon!" Amy said inbetween breaths, as she was laughing so much. Ty got up and ran into the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror, "Oh my god! I am going to kill her!" He yelled, "Amy can you go get me my Pjs, I am going to have to get a shower to get this crap off my face!"

"Yeah sure, ill grab some for you now," Amy replied and walked into the kitchen to grab a pair of PJ pants from his bag, not realising that a condom had fallen on the floor. She put the Pj pants in the bathroom and took his clothes and put them in the wash. She went to sit on the couch and talked to Jack about the cows.

Ty had finished his shower and came into the living room, to his relief, all of the sharpie had come off his face, "You coming to bed babe? I'm knackered," Ty asked, leaning over the back of the couch and hugging Amy.

"Yeah, im knackered too, I will be right in, I am just going to get a drink," She replied, getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Night Guys," Ty said and then retreated to Amy's bedroom and quickly got into bed.

"Good night Grandpa, Good night Lou," Amy said walking through the living room.

"Amy, I will do the chores in the morning, you and Ty have had a long week, give yourself a lie in tomorrow. You too Lou, don't bother getting up unless you have to. I will sort everything out." Jack said, seeing how tired both of his Grandaughters were.

"Thank you Grandpa, we really appreciate it! I will see you in the morning." Amy said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah thanks Grandpa, I will see you in the morning." Lou also said, as she got up and went to her bedroom.

Amy walked into her room to see Ty laid down in bed, half asleep already, "Hey, we don't need to bother with the alarm, Grandpa said we can have a lie in tomorrow seeing as it has been a bit of a busy week for us," Amy said while quickly getting changed, once again she was wearing another of Ty's Tshirts.

"Aww great! I really do need a lie in to be honest," Ty commented, but as soon as he saw the tshirt he stated, "Hey I have been looking for that!" he exclaimed, pointing to the tshirt.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Hey, you were the one to leave it in the loft when you moved out, so I thought you wouldn't really be missing it!" she said while getting into bed. Ty put an arm around her and pulled her into a hug, she lead her head on his chest and started to subconsciously draw small circles on his bare chest.

"I really love this you know, falling asleep together and waking up in your arms. It is literally the best feeling in the world. You know I love you Ty?" Amy said.

"I know, it is amazing. And yes you have mentioned it once or twice. But it is ok, because I really do love you too Amy. Right lets get some sleep!" Ty exclaimed. He kissed her head and turned the light out. They cuddled up together and both fell asleep really quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Jack woke up at 6:30, he had told Amy and Ty to have a lie in after their eventful week, and was actually really looking forward to doing work with the horses again, it had been a while.

At around 7:00 Georgie came down and joined him.

They finally mucked out the last stall, and turned out the last horse at 8:00, so they went back into the house for breakfast. While Georgie was taking her shoes off, she found a small silver packet, "Hey Jack, what's this?" She asked while holding up the packet.

Jack looked and his eyes immediately widened, "Oh, erm, I think it is one of Ty's, it looks like something out of his vet bag, give it here and I will give it to him later. Now come on lets make breakfast, I am starving!" He said, taking the packet out of Georgie's hand and putting it in his pocket.

Jack made a full breakfast, with all the works, he plated up plates for everyone, and kept them warm in the oven.

It was around 9:00 when Lou and Katie joined them in the kitchen, "Morning Grandpa, this smells great! Are Amy and Ty up yet?" Lou asked, while putting Katie in a chair.

"Nope, not heard a peep from them all morning," Jack replied, taking a sip of coffee, "I think they're pretty exhausted!"

Georgie was showing Lou and Jack the photos of Ty and she told them about the 125 comments she had received and the 98 likes! She was really proud. There was comments from Ty's friends from school, Amy's friends and also Georgie's friends. Jack and Lou were both laughing at them. Katie looked upset, "That's very mean. You shouldn't draw on Uncle Ty's face! Not nice!" She said, looking as if she were about to cry.

"It's ok Katie, it was a joke, and Ty found it funny.. I think…" Lou said making sure that she didn't get too upset at the fact her uncle was covered in pen and being laughed at by everyone.

At around 10:00, Katie snuck off into Amy's room to see if they were awake. Lou quickly followed her and whispered, "Katie what are you…" She whispered and looked up to see Ty and Amy both fast asleep in each other's arms, "Aww so sweet, Oi sleepy heads, wake up! It's 10 o'clock!" She said louder, which woke both Amy and Ty up.

"Wow morning guys, I can't believe we had slept that long!" Ty yawned.

"Yeah, I feel great! Morning Katie, morning Lou." Amy said sitting up in Ty's arms.

"You both need to get up! GG made you breakfast, and I really really want a riding lesson please!" Katie said jumping up and down.

"Ok Katie, let's leave these two to get up and get ready, come on lets find your riding gear." Lou said grabbing Katie and walking out the room.

Amy sat up and started to kiss Ty's neck, "Good morning hun," She said inbetween kisses.

"Mmm, good morning to you too babe, but you're going to have to stop that soon otherwise we are going to have a big problem, and no time to fix it! So raincheck?" Ty said while getting up and pulling on a shirt and a pair of jeans.

Amy groaned, she went to grab a quick shower and get ready for the day.

Ty walked into the kitchen and went into the kitchen to get his bag from the boot room, "Good morning Jack, I am just getting my bag. How are you?" Ty asked the old man who was currently reading the 'Hudson Times'.

"I'm fine thank you Ty, erm…" Jack started to stutter, "I need to talk to you, Georgie found this on the floor this morning," He said handing him the little silver packet. Ty's face suddenly turned a deep shade of red, "oh my god. It must have fallen out last night when Amy was getting my stuff for me! I am so sorry Jack." Ty said shakily, grabbing the packet off the old man and stuffing it in his pocket.

"It's ok, just don't let it happen again please! Right now you go and get yourself sorted and ill warm up you and Amy's breakfast ready for you." Jack said getting the plates and putting them back in the oven.

"Thanks Jack." Ty said while walking out the room.

He hurried into Amy's room, where she was just drying her hair, "Oh my god, Jack said Georgie found this on the floor this morning!" He said holding up the packet.

"Oh wow, are we ever going to catch a break! This is literally getting beyond a joke now! I am glad it wasn't Katie who found it though, that could have been one awkward encounter!" Amy laughed.

"Yeah I know, now are you ready? Jack has warmed up the breakfast for us, and it smells delicious!" Ty asked.

Amy nodded, they both walked into the kitchen, got a cup of tea each and sat down to eat their breakfast. Ty realised that he had left his phone in his coat pocket, so quickly grabbed it. To his surprise, he had 6 texts and over 100 notifications. When he swiped onto his home screen, the first thing to come up was a picture of him asleep on the couch. "OH MY GOD I AM GOING TO KILL YOU GEORGIE!" Ty yelled.

"Hey what's all that about?" Amy asked. Ty handed her his phone, "Oh my god I can't believe she put it on Facebook! That's hilarious! But Ty, you did have it coming, winding her up about Stephen that was cruel." Amy laughed out loud

"Yeah I know, but she didn't have to do this! All my friends have seen it! I am never going to live this one down! They were all slating me yesterday, for obvious reasons!" Ty cried.

Next minute, Georgie came running in, "Oh sorry Ty, did you not want me to embarrass you in front of your friends? Well, you should have thought about that one BEFORE winding me up about Stephen!" Georgie said smugly, "Now I am going to bike over to Stephens, he has a new puppy! Then his mom is taking us into Hudson to see our friends from school. I will be back tonight for dinner! Bye!"

Georgie ran out of the door before anyone had chance to react.

"Come on Ty, it's just a bit of fun. And anyway, I think you look quite sexy in that picture," Amy whispered, hugging Ty from behind and kissing his cheek, "Right I am going to go and get Pogie ready so Katie can have her lesson. You best start studying Mr, if the content you had yesterday was really as bad as you said!" Amy gave him a kiss and put her boots on.

"Ok, ok, I'll get studying. As long as you help me tonight? See ya later!" Ty said to Amy as she was walking out of the door.

He got up and went into Amy's bedroom with his college bag, ready to get some studying done. Luckily he wasn't going to be disturbed for a while, everyone was busy today!

* * *

 **Authors Note: I am going out tonight, so I thought I would quickly post this chapter for you all. I do have a clear idea about where this story is going, I have hand written out another 4 chapters, with a few more to add. I am not sure when I will get to typing these up as I doubt I will be in any fit state on Friday! Depending on how bad or good the night goes, you could get another chapter by Saturday (hopefully).**

 **Oh and by the way, I am really sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. I have quite bad dyslexia and sometimes my writing software doesn't pick up spelling mistakes, or sometimes it changes words that are spelt right! So please bear with me on that!**

 **Thank you for all your reviews! I Love reading them!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

2 hours later...

Ty was stood at the fence of the arena watching Katie on Pogie. She was having her weekly lesson with Amy and they both seemed to be enjoying it. Katie had only been riding a few weeks and could already walk without the need of someone to lead her around the arena, she took to it like a duck to water. She obviously had the Fleming riding genes! As he was watching Amy shout out instructions, he could almost see her and their kids. She was going to be an amazing mother.

"Uncle Ty! Watch this!" Katie yelled across the arena, she kicked Pogie into a trot and trotted around the arena.

Ty started clapping and shouted "Woo! Go Katie!" He quickly jumped over the fence to join Amy in the centre.

"Hey Katie, one more lap then we will call it a day," Amy shouted across the arena.

Katie did as she said and went round the arena in a trot, Ty grabbed Amy's waist and spun her around and gave her a kiss.

"Shouldn't you be studying?" Amy asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"Yeah I should, but I have literally had enough learning about the anatomy of barn animals for one day. I did go at it for two straight hours though, so be proud of me for that!" Ty laughed, "Y'know you're doing a real good job with Katie, she is loving this!"

"Yeah I know, she definitely has the Fleming horse riding genes!" Amy replied, "I can't wait to be doing this with our kids someday."

"Me neither," Ty replied, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Right Katie, let's take Pogie back to the barn and sort him out." Amy said, clipping a lead rope to Pogie and leading them out the arena.

All three of them worked together untacking Pogie and cooling him off. Georgie also joined them and told them all about her day, and how cute Stephens's dog is. She also commented about how popular she was because of that photo that was put on Facebook of Ty.

They heard Lou shout that dinner was ready so they all made their way to the house and sat round the dinner table in their usual seats.

Surprise, surprise, Tim had dropped by uninvited, but (Lou as usual) anticipated this so had already set him a place.

"So Ty, what are you doing after dinner?" Lou asked.

"Well, I better go back to the trailer, seeing as I don't have any clothes or anything here to wear." Ty replied while taking a sip of beer.

"No, Uncle Ty! You HAVE to stay!" Katie shouted, "Please, I like you being here! You're fun!"

"Aww Katie, I have to, I need to get clothes and PJ's to wear!" Ty laughed,

"Well go home and get stuff to wear, then come back here!" Katie demanded.

"Yeah I'm sure he prefers it here, in this mad house, compared to a nice peaceful trailer, where there is no bed hogging or wake up calls for Uncle Ty!" Lou joked. Amy just shook her head and laughed along with everyone else.

"Actually, believe it or not, I love it here in this mad house! It gets proper lonely in that trailer, especially at night!" Ty said truthfully. Even though he loved having his own place, it was usually cold (because of the heater that was older than he was) and was really lonely.

After dinner, Ty left to go and pick up a few days' worth of things from the trailer. Katie had basically guilt tripped him into doing it because she gave him the 'puppy dog' eyes and he caved straight away.

Lou and Amy were in the living room drinking Tea and talking.

"Y'know, Ty should just move in. The girls love having him here and I guess he's OK to have around too. It's good for grandpa to have another man around the house. I also bet that you don't mind waking up with him every morning," Lou smirked.

"Oh wow Lou, can you be anymore crude?!" Amy laughed, "But yeah I do love having him around. I hate having to say goodbye every night. I doubt grandpa would allow it though."

"I think he might be ok with it, besides seeing as Caleb is off at the rodeo half the time, it is an extra pair of hands around here when he's not at school or the clinic. I will talk to him when you and Ty go and do night check," Lou said.

"Oh thank you Lou! When Ty gets here can you send him down to the barn? God we haven't actually done night check together, alone, for ages!" Amy said, with emphasis on the 'alone'.

Jack was sat on the porch, he saw Amy run down to the barn.

"Hey grandpa, Amy is going to do night check with Ty when he gets here." Lou said sitting down next to the old man.

"Aww remember when they first got together, night check went from being a quick 20/30 minute job to sometimes over 4 hours!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yes, God. That seems so long ago now," Lou said recalling the memories in her mind," you know, grandpa, I think they miss living in the same place. With Ty being at work and school, they hardly get to see each other anymore."

Jack looked at Lou, he knew where this was going.

"These past 2 nights have been great for them grandpa. Would you allow Ty to move back in? And not in the loft, with Amy?" Lou asked.

"Actually, I was talking to Tim about that tonight and he actually said the same thing. I do think that everyone would benefit having Ty around, especially Katie, she loves him so much!" Jack proclaimed, "I was going to talk to them about it tomorrow."

Ty pulled up next to Jacks truck and got out with a big duffle bag with his clothes and stuff, "hey guys, where is Amy?" He asked walking up to the porch with his bag.

"She is in the barns oink night check, and she told me to send you up when you got here." Lou said, "Leave that bag and I'll put it in Amy's room when I go to bed."

"Ah cheers Lou. I'll see you both tomorrow. Night guys," Ty said dropping his bag and rushing down to the barn.

"Night." Lou and Jack said together.

"He really does love her, it's so adorable!" Lou commented getting up and walking over to the bag.

"Yeah he does," Jack replied looking at Ty running down to the barn. He quickly followed Lou inside and they both went to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Amy was giving the last horse their feed, she did night check doubly quick tonight seeing as she and Ty had not had chance to be 'together' much today.

"Hey babe, wow you've worked hard. You're all done here by the looks of it!" Ty exclaimed while grabbing her waist and giving her a quick kiss.

"Well you did take your time at the trailer. Anyway, I was thinking that we could go up to the loft for a bit, seeing as Jeff left yesterday and Caleb is at a rodeo in Montana," Amy said suggestively while playing with Ty's hair.

"Hmm... I do like the sound of that," Ty replied with a crook in his eyebrow. He grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs to the loft. When they got in the loft, Ty pulled Amy into him and their lips met almost immediately. The kiss was an 'I need you right now' kiss and Amy liked it. Amy quickly took control, she knew how much Ty enjoyed it. She grabbed his shirt and quickly unbuttoned it. Ty was impressed at the speed, it was like a personal record for the time she got it off! Ty immediately did the same to Amy and unbuttoned her shirt and pulled her tank top over her head. She stood in front of him took her bra off. She pushed him back to the bed and straddled him. Ty grabbed her breasts and ran his tongue over them, Amy was moaning loudly.

Amy could feel Ty's boner through their jeans and decided they had waited long enough and she stood up and quickly took her jeans and underwear off. Ty followed suit almost immediately, he got out his wallet and pulled out a Johnny and out it over his boner.

Amy pushed him back down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. She moved down slowly onto his dick. Ty started to moan and so did Amy. She knew 'night check' was a good idea! Ty's hips buckled and he grabbed Amy's hips and helped her glide up and down. Ty could feel them both coming close, so he decided to take charge.

He grabbed her and quickly turned over onto the bed, Ty's actions took Amy by surprise. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head, and used his free hand to tease her, by slowly wandering up and down her body, but not touching where she wanted him to. This caused Amy to moan loudly, "oh Ty, pleas-ee!" She moaned.

Ty heard her pleas and quickly thrusted into her and picked up speed. Ty could feel Amy tensing up a bit. He knew he was doing something right by the sounds that were escaping her lips. Ty could also feel himself needing to release, so he quickened his movements. And within the next few thrusts they both climaxed. He collapsed next to her and he pulled her into his arms.

"Wow that was unexpected! Reminds me of old times! However back then I was constantly wary of Jack doing his 'spot checks'!" Ty said while moving the hair from Amy's face.

"Yeah me too, but I am glad he finally trusts us now, and that no spot checks happened tonight, because we really don't want to give him another heart attack!" Amy replied laughing.

"Yeah that wouldn't be to easy to explain to people!" Ty laughed.

Amy sighed in content, "Y'know, I am really happy to have you around, I love falling asleep and waking up with you next to me. I do love you Dr Borden."

"I'm not a doctor just yet, but I love you too Amy Fleming," Ty replied kissing her head, "now let's get back to the house, it is getting pretty late and you know Jack sleeps light!" Ty said looking at his phone and realising it was 1am! He quickly got up and grabbed their clothes and threw them to Amy.

"Yeah I guess so, plus it is chilly up here!" Amy replied, throwing on her jeans and her tank top. She tied her shirt around her waist.

Ty just put his jeans on and threw his shirt over his shoulders, not bothering buttoning it up.

They walked out the barn hand in hand.

"Sooo tomorrow night, well tonight, would you like to accompany me on a date? Nothing fancy, just Maggies or something?" Ty asked.

"Hmm a date ey? I had almost forgot what one of those were! But yes, that sounds perfect!" Amy replied putting her head on Ty's shoulder.

"Okay, I will pick you up at 7!" Ty said

"It's a date!" Amy exclaimed while opening the door to the ranch. They quickly locked the door and took off their boots off. They quickly walked into Amy's room and Ty took off his shirt and jeans and crawled into the bed. Amy also took off her clothes but put one of Ty's tshirts on again, it was a tradition of hers. Ever since they started dating, she always wore one of his tshirts to bed, it was like she had him close to her.

She crawled into bed next to Ty and he pulled her close to him, "hey it is not me who is the bed hogger, you always pull me up to your side. I am not complaining though," Amy stated.

"I suppose your right! Right let's get some sleep, I am pretty tired right now!" Ty yawned.

"Yeah same, I love you. Goodnight" Amy replied putting her head on Ty's chest.

"Night, love you" Ty replied, he was almost incoherent as he was so tired his words were completely slurred! They both quickly fell into a deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ty woke up and saw that it was 7:00am, he decided to get up and make everyone breakfast. He knew that everyone (especially Katie) loved his chocolate chip pancakes. He put on some sweat pants and an old tee and walked into the kitchen. The first thing he did was put a pot of coffee on and started on the pancake mixture.

Around 10 minutes later, Amy woke up and saw that Ty wasn't next to her so she threw on some sweatpants and went to find him. When she found him in the kitchen, he had his back to her, she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Morning, wow pancakes and coffee? I really made the right choice accepting that proposal of yours Mr Borden," Amy exclaimed.

"Don't expect this every morning!" Ty said turning around in her arms. He pulled her close and kissed her. It was a deep, passionate kiss. Next minute they heard, "Uncle Ty! Aunty Amy! You're in here! I went to wake you up and you were not there!" Katie yelled running into the kitchen.

"Well, I decided to get up and make everyone chocolate chip pancakes" Ty said excitedly.

"Yayyyyyy! I am going to go wake everyone up!" She said running out the room. Amy and Ty heard a loud, "GG, Georgie, Mommy!" from Katie on repeat, until the doors of their rooms were opened.

Ty plated up a huge pile of pancakes and placed them in the middle of the table. He also poured a cup of coffee for everyone, and some juice for Georgie and Katie.

"I can't believe how much Katie loves you, it is so adorable!" Amy said taking a few pancakes and putting them on her plate.

"I know, she is great. Not as great as you of course," Ty winked and grabbed a few pancakes.

Jack, Lou, Georgie and Katie all wondered in next.

"Wow Ty, this is awesome! I love Chocolate chip pancakes!" Georgie exclaimed putting 5 on her plate!

"Yeah thanks Ty, this is great!" Jack said while drinking some coffee and helping himself to pancakes.

"Ah, it is ok guys! It is just pancakes. It's a thank you for putting up with me these past few days."" Ty replied humbly.

"By the way guys, you two woke me up coming in the house last night! 1am! Really? What night check takes THAT long?" Georgie said while stuffing her face with some pancake.

Lou raised an eyebrow, "1am eh?" she smirked.

"I was helping Ty study, he has a big test next week!" Amy said quickly.

"Yeah, I bet it was biology or something like that wasn't it?" Lou replied, Jack choked on his coffee at this comment.

"Actually it was the anatomies of barn animals," Ty 'corrected' Lou. Technically he had been studying for that exam yesterday, just not in the barn… or with Amy.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Lou said, "Oh by the way Amy, Ty I was wondering if you could babysit tonight? Peter is home today, and we kind of wanted to go on a date. It has been ages!" Lou asked nicely.

"Actually Lou, we are kind of busy tonight, we are going on a date and we haven't had one for so long. Like literally it has been months." Amy replied apologetically.

"Oh, ok," Lou's face dropped, "Its ok, ill cancel our date, we were only going to go to Maggies but I guess we can go another time."

"No, you two go. I will look after the girls tonight," Jack said.

"Oh really Grandpa? You don't mind? Thank you so much!" Lou gave him a hug, "Hey you two, want to make it a double date? I don't think we have ever gone out as a foursome? Unless me and Peter are too old and 'uncool' to be around?" Lou said to Amy and Ty.

Amy looked at Ty and he nodded, "Yeah that sounds fun, and it's not like you're old-old. Plus it will be a good time to all have a proper catch up!" Amy replied.

"These pancakes are awesome uncle Ty, you're awesome! I wish you could be here ALLLLLLL the time!" Katie exclaimed, polishing off her last pancake.

"Actually, I was hoping to talk to you two today about that," Jack said, putting down his mug, "How would you feel about moving in here on a permanent basis?"

Amy and Ty looked at each other. Ty was shocked.

"Yeah Ty, you should move in. You're cool! And plus, Katie loves you, don't ya?" Georgie said.

"YES! PLEASEEEEEEEE STAY! PRETTY PLEASE!" Katie yelled jumping down from her seat and onto Ty's lap.

"Well, if it is ok with everyone, then I might just take you up on that offer. My lease is up in the trailer at the end of this month, and I have a feeling Caleb wants to move back in. Is it ok with you babe?" Ty said, turning around and looking at Amy. He knew it would be ok with her, but thought he best ask, just in case.

"Hmm… As long as you don't mind sharing with a 'bed hogger' then I guess, I'm pretty ok with it," Amy smirked and everyone laughed.

"Yeah, I think I am ok with that!" Ty laughed and gave Amy a kiss on the cheek and shook Jack's hand.

"Yeah you are pretty ok to have around, besides Katie loves you!" Lou laughed.

They all finished breakfast in peace.

"Knock, Knock!" They heard a familiar voice and the screen door slamming shut.

"Daddy!" Katie jumped down off Ty's lap and ran into Peter's arms.

"Hey Katie! Wow you've grown like a foot! Georgie! You look happy!" Peter said.

"Yeah, Ty is moving in! And he made us all chocolate chip pancakes!" Georgie replied.

"Ah, the old worm your way in through the stomach trick," Peter laughed.

"Actually it was Katie's heartbreak at him saying he was going to go back to his trailer last night that did it I think!" Lou said giving Peter a kiss.

"Yeah, Uncle Ty is fun!" Katie exclaimed and everyone laughed. Peter sat down next to Lou and got some coffee and some pancakes.

"Hey guys, what about a family trail ride today? We could all go down to the lake and make a day of it. What do you all think?" Jack asked.

"Yeah that sounds great! I will pack us all a lunch for later on" Lou replied.

"Afterwards, me, the girls, Ty and Peter can sort the horses out while you two get ready for your date!" Jack said.

"Sounds good to me!" Peter exclaimed. Amy and Ty both nodded in agreement

"Right, Lets all go and get ready, Amy, can you and Ty tack up the horses? We will leave in about an hour." Lou said, "Georgie, can you get some game stuff for us to take?"

Everyone went their separate ways and did their jobs.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

All of the horses were tacked up and ready to go. Lou was outside bossing everyone about, telling them who was taking what, and who was in charge of this and that!

They climbed on their horses and set off along the trails. It was about an hour's ride to the place where they wanted to go, it was so peaceful there, and a Favorite spot for the whole family. Georgie and Jack were in front, Georgie was jumping Phoenix over logs and trees that had fallen. Her riding had come a long way since she first started. Lou and Peter rode either side of Katie, who was doing so well keeping up with them. She was telling Peter all about her week and what she had been up to at nursery. It was such a lovely scene to watch. Amy and Ty rode at the back of the herd holding hands, observing everything that was going on around them.

"I am looking forward to our date tonight, I was hoping it could just be us two spending quality time together, but I am sure it will be fine!" Amy sighed.

"I have an idea, why don't I take us in my truck, we will go to Maggies, then maybe back to the trailer and cuddle up together and watch some movies on Netflix?" Ty said.

"Hmm, you are just full of great ideas aren't you?" Amy teased, "Come here." She pulled Spartan up to a halt, and Ty quickly followed suit and came to Amy's side. She pulled his collar and they were leaning in for a kiss when they were interrupted by a disgruntled Georgie, "Oi lovebirds, get a move on! We haven't got all day!" she yelled.

Ty groaned and took Amy's hand, "Ok, we're coming." He and Amy both set off again, still at the back of the pack and holding hands. Georgie kept looking back just to make sure they didn't keep stopping.

When they finally got to the lake, they untacked all of the horses and let them graze and have a drink in the lake. Lou set down all of the blankets on the floor and put all the food out, so people could just come and take stuff when they wanted. Ty sat down and leant against a tree, Amy sat between his legs with her back pressed up against his chest. He put his arms around her and held hers. Lou sat next to Peter against a rock. Jack was sat leaning against an old fallen tree. The two girls were running around, playing tig.

"So Ty, when do you think you will be moving in?" Lou asked.

"Well, I have a pretty hectic week this week with school and the clinic, so I was thinking I could just pack up boxes in my spare time and bring them over as and when? But I should probably be sorted by Friday at the latest. If that is okay with all of you lot that is." Ty replied.

"Fine by me!" Jack said, Lou and Peter also nodded.

"Yeah that seems ok, I will come and help you pack up during the week if you want hun," Amy said turning her head.

"Ah thank you Amy." Ty smiled, "You looking forward to tonight?"

"Yeah I'm sure it will be great!" Amy replied enthusiastically.

"Speaking of tonight, do you two want a ride with us?" Peter asked.

"Nah its ok, I will take us in my truck." Ty replied, "We are going back to the trailer and having a movie night afterwards."

"Ok, fair enough. It is probably easier to have a movie night there, with no constant interruptions or arguments about what film you all want on! Especially with those two!" Peter laughed, pointing at Georgie and Katie.

"Yeah, plus we don't want to disturb any of you, and plus once Georgie gets wind of the movie night, she will be down and ready to join!" Ty laughed.

"So are you two going to stay over at the trailer tonight then?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, may as well, plus I can help pack some things up in the morning, Ty doesn't have school til 12 and is on a night shift at the clinic because Scott is at a wedding in Calgary." Amy replied.

"Ah ok, so you won't be over for dinner tomorrow Ty?" Lou asked.

"No, sorry. I'll just grab takeout from Maggies or something," Ty replied.

Georgie came running over, out of breath. She and Katie had been playing tig for 20 minutes!

"Uncle Ty! Come and play catch with me!" Katie yelled.

Ty groaned, he was comfortable and didn't want to move, "Ok, I am coming. Let me just grab the football." He stood up and reached into the bag with the football in and pulled it out.

"Aunty Amy, you too! And you daddy! And mommy!" Katie said.

Everyone groaned at this point and stood up, they were just so comfortable sat down talking. They all stood in a pentagon shape and proceeded to play catch. They played the game where you shout the person's name out and throw it to them and if you didn't catch it, you had to stand on one leg until someone else said your name and you caught it. Ty and Peter were being really competitive and constantly trying to get each other out. Jack and Georgie also joined in. The game was going really well until Katie ran up to Ty passing it to him, but unfortunately managing to throw it right into his 'sensitive place'. Making him end up drop to the floor and lie in the foetal position moaning.

"UNCLE TY! I AM SORRY! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Katie started crying.

"It… is… o-k Kat-ie." Ty stuttered breathlessly.

"Yeah Katie, it is ok, it was just an accident," Lou said consoling her crying daughter.

Katie, Georgie, Lou, Peter and Jack all left Amy to help Ty up.

"Wow she really packs a punch that one!" Ty exclaimed standing up with Amy's help.

"I am sorry but that was hilarious, I mean a little 4 year old managed to do that! Seriously if you could have seen you. I am very surprised everyone else wasn't laughing as well!" Amy sniggered.

"Well that isn't very nice!" Ty said straightening up, "Now say sorry, and you won't get hurt."

"Hmmm… Nope!" Amy replied running away from him, but unfortunately not quick enough, Ty managed to grab her arm and threw her over his shoulders. Amy shrieked, "Ty please put me down!"

"Nope, not until you say sorry!" Ty replied, running over to the lake.

Everyone was watching the scene unfold and they all knew where this was going, "See Katie, Uncle Ty is fine now!" Peter said as he watched Ty run over to the lake with Amy over his shoulder. He waited for it and next minute, Amy was in the lake screaming. Everyone started laughing as Ty was doing a 'victory dance' at the side of the lake. Amy ran up to him and pulled him into the lake with her.

They splashed around a bit and stopped, they looked into each other's eyes and went into kiss one another, "You two cut it out! There will be plenty of time for that later" Lou yelled, "We need to get going soon!"

Amy sighed. Ty helped her up and they walked up to the others, "I can't believe you two, we need to go like in 5 minutes, and you are both soaked!" Lou proclaimed. Ty quickly took his shirt off.

"Lou, it is fine. Relax! We always bring spare clothes when we come to the lake, it's kind of an unspoken rule between us because 90% of the time we end up soaked!" Amy said, getting the spares out of the saddle bag.

"You two go and get ready, we will tack up the horses for you." Jack said.

Amy and Ty walked behind some trees. Ty held up a blanket so Amy could quickly change, and Amy did the same for Ty. They got dressed in record time. They hurried back to the others to see all the horses were tacked up and saddle bags were packed up and ready to go.

Everyone climbed up on their horses and rode off back to the ranch. Amy and Ty were in front this time, still holding hands. Peter, Lou and Katie were in the middle and Jack and Georgie were at the back talking about old rodeo stories.

They finally got back to Heartland an hour later.

"Right, Ty, Peter go and get your stuff for tonight and come back to the barn, Lou and Amy, you go and get changed ready for tonight. Katie, Georgie, you can help me and your dad and Ty do night check on the horses." Jack said.

Amy, Ty, Lou and Peter all went up to the house. The men quickly getting clothes for their dates and Amy and Lou started getting themselves ready.

* * *

 **Author's note: Cheers for keeping up with this story people :) I would appreciate people's reviews, however harsh they may be haha. This is the last written chapter i have, but i am getting a new laptop which will make it so much easier for me to keep updating! so please bear with me for the next load of chapters! Thanks for reading everybody, i really do appreciate it!**

 **I would also love your suggestions for other stories you would like! So please don't hesitate to DM me.**

 **I have a few ideas in mind such as Birthdays, Christmas, Valentines day etc** :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Amy and Lou took their time getting ready. Amy wore a pair of jeans and a blue blouse. She curled her hair at the ends. Lou wore a dress ( **a/n: i am the least girly person ever so have no idea how to describe 'pretty' stuff haha. so that why there isn't much detail haha)** Amy also quickly packed a change of clothes and her PJ's seeing as she had nothing at Ty's.

Ty and Peter were waiting for the women in the kitchen when they came in.

"Wow you look so… beautiful," Ty exclaimed kissing Amy's cheek.

"Well thank you," Amy replied, grabbing her coat.

"You look great Lou," Peter said.

"Thank you hun," Lou replied, "Right Katie, you be a good girl for Grandpa, you two Georgie!"

"I am sure they both will be, now you all should go!" Jack said, ushering them out of the door.

Amy, Ty, Lou and Peter all walked out and went to their trucks. Peter and Lou set off in front of Ty and Amy.

Lou and Peter were talking about the kids and how much Katie loved Ty. Lou was catching him up on all the antics and what Tim did to Ty. Peter thought it was hilarious and said that he was glad that Tim never did that to him.

Amy and Ty drove with the radio playing, one of Ty's classic rock CD's was in, but Amy didn't mind because she was with the man she loved. He had his arm wrapped around her and she had her head on his shoulder.

They both pulled up at Maggie's and went inside to find a table. There was one for them at the back corner. Amy and Ty sat next to each other at the back and Lou and Peter at the front of the table. they were reading the menu when Peter said, "So Ty, i heard you had a few run in's with Tim this week?"

"Yep, i certainly had a few run ins. My face certainly didn't feel too great!" Ty replied, "School the next day was rather fun! The lads all took the Mickey out of me the next day!"

"What? You told them? Great. I can never meet them again! It's going to be more awkward now!" Amy exclaimed.

"Well it was pretty hard to hide a black eye and a huge bruise on my neck! At least they don't think that you did it to me, because that was Jason's first comment!" Ty defended himself laughing.

Lou and Peter both started laughing.

The waitress walked up to the couples and asked, " What can I get you?"

"I'll have a vegetarian chilli and a coke please," Lou said.

"Make that two," Peter replied.

"Three," Amy said.

"Four," Ty laughed.

It wasn't a secret that the vegetarian chilli from Maggie's was a speciality, that everyone got, even if they loved meat, everyone raved about the vegetarian chilli.

The waitress laughed and said, "Right four veggie chilli and cokes coming up."

"So Amy, have you any client horses in at the moment?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, there is one, Dandy. He is scared of dogs, so i'm going to work with him tomorrow and slowly introduce him to Remi and see how it goes. I am not sure if i will be able to get through to him though, he seems pretty stubborn!" Amy replied.

"I'm sure you'll be able to do it babe, there isn't one horse i have seen you give up on, look at Spartan and Alcatraz They were both lost causes before you worked your magic on them!" Ty said placing his arm around Amy.

"You know i really needed to hear that right now, thanks." She gave him a quick kiss.

"Aww you guys are so sweet!" Lou said

"Really? I thought we were 'sickening'" Ty jested.

"You know i was only joking when i said that! Plus you two are so in love its un real!" Lou defended herself.

"Yeah we are, so… Pete, how is work going?" Ty asked, changing the subject so Peter and Lou didn't feel too awkward. He knew they had problems in their marriage with everything that had happened at the Hanley place, and them still living in Heartland and Lou not wanting to move the kids and herself to Vancouver.

"It is going great actually, we are really getting somewhere with the oil sands business **(a/n: Yeah i did geography A Level (and managed not to fail too badly) and i remember we learnt about oil sands, but i didn't choose that topic for my essay so i have no idea about it.. i was not the greatest of students in geography!)** And there is lots of work going, and lots of money. So hopefully if this deal goes through, we will be back on our way to the top!" Peter replied, rather enthusiastically.

"Ah that is great! Bet you're excited about it aren't you? I mean the oil business is a great business to be in right now, and with the price of oil per barrel increasing the way it is, i really think its gonna be a good year for everyone as a whole!" Ty said.

"When did you become such a geek?" Amy laughed.

Ty pulled a fake shocked face, "Excuse me, I read the mail, baring in mind it is usually when I'm at Heartland when Jack has finished reading and you're being a girl and taking forever to get ready. But why does it shock you that i know about oil? Just because i'm studying to become a vet, it doesn't mean I can't be knowledgeable in other areas."

"Oh shut up, you know I was only joking!" Amy laughed.

Peter and Lou both shook their heads in amusement, "Oh wow you two, you proper make me laugh!" Peter commented.

Everyone was laughing and it was a great evening. Their main courses came and they all really enjoyed the chilli, but of course they did! What's not to like about Maggie's famous chilli?

They talked about the kids, Lou's work and moving in plans for Ty.

"What are you two doing after here again? You're not coming back to the ranch are you?" Peter asked.

"Nah, we are going back to my place. Film night, I even have popcorn that i haven't opened yet. So its gonna be a pretty wild night, eating our own body weight in popcorn and what ever other junk i have in the trailer I have to use up before I move out at the end of the week! Plus there are some great new films on Netflix i want to watch!" Ty said.

"Ah, so Netflix and chill eh? Thats what all the young ones are calling it nowadays. I don't get what the big fuss is about it though, just watching movies and chilling? Why is it such a big deal?" Peter said oblivious to the whole 'Netflix and Chill' lingo.

Ty laughed, "Yeah, something like that anyway." Amy also laughed. Lou was as oblivious as Peter so luckily there was no awkwardness around the 'Netflix and Chill' conversation! "What are you two going to do?"

"Well, probably go home, go to bed and sleep, because we are old and boring. Plus we don't have a Netflix subscription. Also if we wanted to watch a movie, the volume would have to be on something like 2 because we can't risk waking Jack or the girls up!" Peter said.

"Ah, gotta love Ty's Netflix subscription. The funny thing is, he shares it with a few friends, and I've been watching loads of girly chick flicks, and children's cartoons with Katie and they keep getting notifications for to watch things like Peppa Pig and Sleeping Beauty. It is rather funny to be honest!" Amy laughed.

"Bet the boys had something to say about that!" Lou laughed.

"Yeah they did, I kept getting texts saying things like 'I just want to watch breaking bad! I don't fancy Peppa Pig! Where the hell is breaking bad on this thing!' and I have to log on and put breaking bad back on the top screen for them because they're useless and don't get how to use it. Especially Kyle!" Ty exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"Right, it is getting late, we should get going now, are you two going back to Ty's now?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, I am pretty tired, so it will probably be one movie and probably not even that," Amy yawned.

They settled the bill and all walked out to the trucks.

"Right, see you tomorrow guys. Night!" Lou said.

"Yeah good night you two, have a good rest of the night!" Peter said.

"Night! see you tomorrow!" Amy and Ty both said together and all 4 of them laughed.

They got into their trucks and set off on the different ways for the night.

 **a/n: Well guys, I got in from a night out for Freshers week and really fancied finishing this chapter off! Luckily I didn't drink too much tonight. But it is 4am in the morning so please allow for spelling, mis capitalisation and what ever else may be wrong in the chapter haha! It may be a really slow week because i am out again three times this week at different events for uni, then at a wedding on the weekend!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Peter and Lou got into their truck. Lou was secretly so annoyed at Peter, for going on about how great work was. It just reminded her about how much he didn't like living at heartland. He wanted to move the whole family to Vancouver, where she would have been a stay at home mom looking after two girls who still didn't see her husband because he was constantly working. Lou really was not happy.

"I had a great night tonight! We should do a double date again!" Peter said while turning the corner onto the road to Heartland.

"Yeah." Lou replied bluntly.

"What is wrong? I thought we were all having a good time? You did enjoy it didn't you?" Peter asked, oblivious to his wife's feelings.

"Nothing. Lets just go home." Lou said, just as blunt as she had before.

"No Lou, tell me. I don't want an argument that I don't even know we are having to take over the next few days I am home!" Peter demanded.

"Well, it is obvious that you aren't bothered in the slightest about finding work near here so you can be closer to me and the girls. But as long as your oil sands are going ok, then everything is going to be ok! I am just sick of all of it Peter. I wish you could just try and find a job in Calgary! It would be so much easier for us all!" Lou snapped, she knew if she didn't say anything, she would regret it and end up living a lie and having to fake being happy, all of which she was not comfortable in doing at all.

"Oh Lou, you know my thoughts on this. If I could find a job in Calgary, then I would be there like a shot. But because of the whole Bedford Oil company going belly up, people want nothing to do with me. I screwed up big time, and this company in Vancouver were the only ones who wanted to take me! Know one wants a huge fuck up like me working for them! I offered for you and the girls to move to Vancouver with me, but you said no. You can't pretend that I am the one who isn't willing to make compromises for this family! You won't even consider leaving, so therefore it is you being the one who isn't being proactive in the way to help this family, not me! I have a good job, and we could find a decent house in Vancouver, but no. You want to stay here, with your family. Now don't get me wrong, I love your family, but i don't want to be living with them at all times for the next 50 years! I wish we could just get a place of our own, but you don't even want to do that!" Peter argued. He snapped, he knew he shouldn't have, but he was sick and tired of being made out to be the bad guy in everything that he did.

"Don't even bother turning this around on me, the girls only know Heartland as their home. Could you imagine moving to Vancouver, how miserable they would be? Especially Georgie! She has finally made friends here! Also she has Phoenix, could you imagine taking her away from him after EVERYTHING that has happened? Also Katie, she loves everyone here, she loves Ty, Amy and Grandpa. She would only be confused by not seeing them every day as she does now. Also I have this small thing called a business to run, its called the Dude Ranch. I know Nichole is taking over the day to day stuff, but I can't just up and leave. I have worked very hard to be where I am today, so I don't agree with anything you have just said. You tried last year for jobs in Calgary, have you even looked this year? No. You just love being the part time dad don't you? You come home and they are great, but as soon as you are gone, I am the one who has to deal with it, all the questions like 'when is daddy coming home?'. Most of the time I can't even answer that question because i can never get a clear idea from you! I am sick of it Peter. To be honest, I think Katie see's Ty and Grandpa more of a father figure than you, because you are hardly ever around! Now let's just go home and stop this argument, I am not in the mood. If you want you can come to bed or stay on the couch. It is up to you. I hate these arguments so much. We are never going to get anywhere, so let's just sleep on it and talk about it tomorrow. I am really not in the mood tonight!" Lou said angrily.

"Fine but don't you ever say Ty or your Grandpa is a 'better father figure' than me, do you get how much that hurt? That some punk of a kid is more of a father than me? That is out of order. We will sort this out some time, but you are right. Not right now, we are both tired and we both just need to go to sleep and talk about it when we have a clear head. Arguing now is not going to solve anything." Peter said calmly, he really did hate fighting like this, but he did not like how close Lou was to her family, and how they always played a part in the arguments. The harsh reality was that Ty did spend more time with Katie than him, but he was not her father. He was fuming at the way Lou had brought it up.

"Look, I know I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry. I am just mad, and its just re-entry pains. You have been away two and a half weeks this time, and it is just really hard. But you are right, we both just need to sleep on it and talk about it tomorrow." Lou looked sincere.

They pulled up the usual drive way and parked next to Jack's truck. They quickly entered the ranch and both went to bed. They did not speak a word to each other since the truck. They were going to be okay, it was just going to take time. Peter knew he had to look for a job in Calgary at some point, but he was so happy in his job. It was just going to take some time.

Lou was really upset, she loved having Peter home, she just hated the fact that he was always leaving, and when he was actually home, they were always arguing. She turned over to face the window and went to sleep. Peter also did the same, but turned over so his back was to Lou's back. Hopefully they were able to get some sleep and hopefully some time to talk about it together tomorrow. But now, after a tiring day, it was time for them to get some shut eye.

 **A/N: Got in earlier tonight and was proper inspired to write this chapter. I think i should go out on the lash more often! I have got more writing done in the past two days than i have in the past 2 weeks! ( I had already written up to yesterdays chapter like 2 weeks ago but just couldn't be arsed typing up haha because i was working loads!) I will probably get another chapter done tonight well this morning seeing as it is like 2:45 am. I am on a roll :P**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Amy and Ty said their goodbyes to Lou and Peter and drove off in the direction of the trailer.

"Oh my god, Peter was so clueless tonight! Did he not notice Lou's face when you two were talking about the oil sands and how his work was going great? I have a feeling there is trouble ahead for him tonight!" Amy said.

"When you said Peter was being clueless I thought you was talking about the whole 'Netflix and Chill' scenario! I didn't notice Lou's face! Was it really that bad? Like i knew they argued about the whole not moving house, or not moving to Vancouver etc, but thats it!" Ty said, "I feel so bad for bringing it up now!"

"Oh don't be, he was asking us about work, so it was only right for you to ask about his. Anyway, I think they need to both grow up and talk about it properly, so we probably did them a favour really. Thank god we don't have problems like that!" Amy exclaimed, "Ty?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"Promise me we will be honest with each other? Even if it is something we may not want to hear?" Amy asked, "I really don't want to be silently fighting all the time," Amy asked solemnly.

"Yes, of course! We have done the whole keeping secrets thing before and you saw how well that turned out! Come here!" Ty opened his arm and allowed Amy so scoot over and sit next to him, he pulled her tightly against him.

"Thank you, I do love you. You know that?" Amy said resting her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, I think you may have mentioned it once or twice!" Ty laughed, "But I love you too, so it's ok."

Amy smiled and they sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the journey, they just enjoyed being with each other. They often just sat in silence in each others arms, they loved sitting in the bed of Ty's truck and watching the stars and everything. They just loved their own company.

Around 10 minutes later they pulled up to Ty's trailer, he grabbed Amy's overnight bag and they walked in.

"Damn, I forgot this damn heater was broken! Caleb still has not got around to fixing it!" Ty said banging the heater with his hand.

"Ah it is ok, it is quite warm tonight, plus at least you're not alone tonight so you have more of a chance of staying warm! Also i brought an extra blanket because you mentioned last week that the heater still hadn't been fixed. Am i a wonderful Fiancé or what?" Amy laughed.

"Ah you're ok i guess," Ty teased, gabbing her and giving her a kiss.

"I hope that I am better than ok!" Amy laughed.

"Yeah you are, right lets get ready for bed and I will make the popcorn, there is also some ice cream in the freezer, Ben and Jerry's caramel core, your favourite!" Ty said.

"I am loving the sound of film night more and more! This definitely needs to be a regular thing!" Amy laughed.

Amy went into the bathroom and got ready she put on a pair of sweats and Ty's freshers week t-shirt. Ty was warming up the popcorn and scooping out the ice cream. He also set up his laptop at the foot of the bed and logged onto Netflix. He quickly got undressed and put on some sweat pants.

"Hey babe, what do you fancy watching? There are some new movies, there is grown ups, Step Brothers, We are the Millers or the Heat." Ty asked while browsing Netflix's recently added section.

"Hmm, the Heat, I have heard it is hilarious, it is Sandra Bullock and Melissa McCarthy!" my exclaimed.

"Ok, the heat it is! You get into bed and ill bring the snacks and drinks over," Ty said while grabbing the bowl of popcorn and the ice cream and put them down on the bed. He also bought over 2 mugs of tea.

He got into bed and pulled the blankets over them, pressed play on the laptop and they snuggled together. They were eating the popcorn and ice cream. The film was actually hilarious they literally never stopped laughing.

"That was literally the funniest film I have seen in like ages!" Amy laughed stretching her arms.

"I know, do you want to watch another one? Or we could read my wonderful anatomy of barn animals book and revise for the test on.. oh shit it is tomorrow! I got my dates mixed up! Bollocks!" Ty said jumping up and realising it was the night before the biggest test yet and he hadn't revised much.

"Oh no, we should really revise for that exam, how much have you gotten done?" Amy asked.

"Well me and the lads worked on the first 5 chapters on our break at school, then I did another 3 on Saturday. So there is another 3 chapters to work on, ironically it is anatomy of horses that i need to work on tonight, so it is perfect for you to help me with! But you gotta promise not to tell me the answers!" Ty laughed, grabbing his anatomy textbook from the side.

"Fine, but you better get the questions right then. I am sure you could get an incentive though. We could work out a reward system for every question you get right," Amy said suggestively.

"Hmmm.. As long as we actually do study! I really need to do well on this test!" Ty said getting worked up.

"Okay, how about for every 5 questions you get right, you get a kiss?" Amy replied kneeling up and kissing Ty's neck.

"That sounds.. do-able! Let's do this!" Ty said throwing her the book on the pages she needed.

"Okay then, Chapter 1, The External anatomy: What is the 'chin groove'?"

"The part of the head behind the lower lip and chin, the area dips down slightly on the lower jaw?"

"Correct!"

They carried on for about 10 minutes and Ty had got 10 questions right in a row. He either was very good at the external anatomy of horses or he was just inspired by Amy, either way it worked! He was flying through the questions and was doing really well.

"Right, onto the digestive system: How long is the oesophagus?" Amy asked.

"Erm, between 1.2 and 1.5 meters in length?" Ty said while trying to think.

"Ey, well done, i didn't think you would get that one!" Amy laughed, "What does the oesophagus do?"

"It is a muscular ring, called the cardiac sphincter, connects the stomach to the oesophagus. Horses can not vomit because of the angle that the oesophagus is connected to the stomach." Ty replied, he was pretty confident with that answer.

"Well done, even though it has only been 2 questions, i think you deserve some rewards for knowing the length of a horses oesophagus." Amy said while wrapping her arms around Ty's neck and kissed along his stubble line and down his neck. Ty moaned really loudly. He quickly pulled away, "One more chapter then we are done!"

"Right okay, Tendons and Ligaments. Tell me about them." Amy said

"Ligaments attach bone to bone, or bone to tendon, they are vital in stabilising joints as well as supporting structures. They are made up of fibrous material that is generally quite strong. Due to their relatively poor blood supply, ligament injuries generally take a long time to heal." Ty said, recalling the information he knew about the ligaments.

"And tendons…?" Amy asked.

"Tendons are cords of connective tissue attaching muscle to bone, cartilage or other tendons. They are a major contributor to shock absorption, are necessary for support of the horse's body, and translate the force generated by muscles into movement. Tendons are easily damaged if placed under too much strain, which can result in a painful, and possibly career-ending, injury. Tendinitis is most commonly seen in high performance horses that gallop or jump. When a tendon is damaged the healing process is slow because tendons have a poor blood supply, reducing the availability of nutrients and oxygen to the tendon. Once a tendon is damaged the tendon will always be weaker, because the collagen fibres tend to line up in random arrangements instead of the stronger linear pattern. Scar tissue within the tendon decreases the overall elasticity in the damaged section of the tendon as well, causing an increase in strain on adjacent uninjured tissue."

"Wow, that is literally everything you could have possibly known, I am so impressed with you right now Dr. Borden!" Amy said.

"I am impressed with me too, now come here!" Ty replied crawling over to Amy and kissing her, it was a deep meaningful kiss. They were so happy to be together. They continued kissing for a while then when they finally broke apart, "That was great, now what do you want to do? I have done studying for tonight, we can go to sleep or watch another movie?" Ty asked while catching his breath.

"I have a better idea," Amy said while climbing on top of him and kissing him. They stopped thinking of everything else and just focused in the moment.

 **A/N: cheers for the reviews guys. The last chapter kind of took me by surprise, I had no idea i was going to write that much about Lou/Peter! All the horsey stuff that Ty was saying was taken straight from Wikipedia, the only thing i know about horses are that they're big and they neigh. I will probably have another chapter written tonight/tomorrow depending on what I do today :) Keep reading and Reviewing :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

It was 8am and Amy woke up to find Ty sat at the table with a cup of coffee and his college book open on the table.

"Well look who is finally awake, there is coffee on the side and our breakfast is keeping warm in the oven, i nipped out to Maggie's and got your favourite: Blueberry waffles," Ty exclaimed getting up and getting the waffles out the oven and plating them up.

"Wow I can't believe I slept through! You did keep me awake pretty late last night!" Amy said getting up and wrapping her hands around Ty, "But I am not complaining though, it was fun."

"When I woke up you were dead to the world! But it was rather a good night," Ty laughed.

"Umm, are you ready for your exam this afternoon?" Amy asked sitting down at the table.

"Yeah, I'm pretty confident, especially on the horses chapter!" Ty laughed, remembering all the help he had from Amy last night.

"Yeah, you really do know your horses don't ya?" Amy laughed.

They ate their breakfast and talked about what they needed to do. Ty decided to pack up most of the big things ready to put in his truck and put in the Quansit hut at Heartland before his exam.

"Right so if we pack up the tool shed today, then i can put it all in the Quansit. Also I will bag up most of my clothes tomorrow after my night shift." Ty said.

"It is going to be strange not sleeping with you tonight! I'll miss it!" Amy said sadly.

"Well, if you want, we can hold off packing for an hour, I can make it up to you now if you want," Ty suggested.

"Hmmm, I like that idea!" Amy giggled.

Ty pulled her up and took her over to the bed. They both stripped off and started kissing, it wasn't long before Ty's tongue was asking for access to Amy's mouth, which was granted immediately. They caressed each others bodies. Amy could feel Ty's raging boner against her hip and this only turned her on more. Ty rubbed between Amy's legs and could feel how wet she was, he inserted 2 fingers and slowly moved them in and out. Amy let out a loud moan. Ty was kissing her neck and nipping and sucking at her pulse point, he knew all of the spots that would really get her going. Her moans of appreciation turned him on even more. His dick was throbbing, he needed to be inside her. He pulled away from her, much to Amy's disappointment and grabbed a condom from the side of the bed and put it on. He got between Amy's legs and put his dick inside her, Amy moaned really loud, he knew what to do and when to do it. Ty traced his fingers up her side and over her breasts. They were both really hot, they were both moaning really loudly.

Ty could feel Amy tensing up, he knew it was time and that he wasn't going to last much longer so he sped up his movements and they were both moaning loudly. All of a sudden they both came hard. Ty slumped down next to Amy, both of them were fighting for breath.

"Wow, that was a good way to start my morning!" Amy said out of breath.

"Yes it was, but the only bad thing about giving up my trailer is that we are going to have to be very quiet and much more careful! Oh shit, is that the time! We best get a move on and pack up my shed! I need to leave for school in like 2 and a half hours!" Ty said getting up quickly and throwing his clothes on. Amy groaned but did the same.

"Yeah, I am sure we can use the loft though some nights if we decide to do 'night check' again, you know, like old times. Plus I am sure on birthdays, valentines days and anniversaries Lou will be kind enough to let us use the dude ranch!" Amy said hopefully.

"Ah, good thinking Batman!" Ty laughed.

They walked out the trailer and quickly packed up all of Ty's tools and the Norton from his shed.

"Well I think that is the last of it, god it seems so empty without all my stuff! We have had some good memories in this shed. You helped me rebuild my bike after the accident, and you helped me get back on. Thank you for that. Thank you for not giving up on me!" Ty said sincerely putting his arms around Amy's waist.

"Ah it is ok! I would never give up on you, ever. Like i know, you would never give up on me," Amy replied putting her arms around his back and hugging him back, "Right come on, we best get going to Heartland, we need to unpack this before you have to get to school."

"Yeah, I guess. Let's get everything ready and set off back to Heartland." Ty replied walking over to the trailer. He packed his school bag and Amy packed her overnight bag back up. They walked to the truck and got in and set off on the familiar route back to Heartland.

They pulled up to the ranch to see Peter getting in a taxi and driving off down the road. Katie was in Lou's arms and Lou was crying.

"Lou what is wrong?" Amy asked.

"Hey Katie, come here! Do you want to come and help Uncle Ty unpack his truck?" Ty asked excitedly.

"YES! PLEASE!" She reached out for Ty who took her. Amy mouthed a 'thank you' and took Lou inside.

"Whats happened?" Amy asked again, putting the kettle on to make a brew.

"It-t-s me and P-peter, I think it is o-over. We had a huge fight after the date about he always isn't around, and I said something terrible to him, I said how Katie see's Ty as more of a father figure than him. I don't know why I said it, I just snapped!" Lou cried.

"Oh Lou, I think you two just need space, time to think properly. When you two have both had time to decompress, I think you should have a sit down and talk properly. Text him tonight saying something like you know you need to talk but we will wait until you next come home or something then you have like a week to sort everything out in your heads." Amy said handing Lou a brew.

"Yeah, I think it is for the best you know. I do think this could be the end of us you know." Lou replied solemnly.

Amy stood up and gave her a hug, "I think we should finish these and then go and see Ty and Katie, he has an exam this afternoon so he needs to get going soon." Amy said.

"Yeah lets hurry up, we can have a proper catch up tonight, Ty is on a night shift isn't he?" Lou asked.

"Yeah he is, i'll be here with you tonight. though I might pop out to take him dinner after we have had ours though, because i'm amazing. Plus we need to work out what is happening tomorrow and what needs doing at the trailer. But I will be back after Katie is in bed, so we can chat all night." Amy said finishing up her brew and putting it in the sink. Lou did the same. They put on their boots and walked outside to see Katie running around with Ty's bike helmet on and running away from him. He soon caught up to her and picked her up and flipped her upside down she was laughing really loud and screaming. Lou and Amy laughed.

"Hey biker girl, how are you?" Lou asked.

"I am good, Ty let me wear this! When I grow up I want a bike just like Uncle Ty!" Katie replied giggling.

"Yeah but not before you're 30! No bikes before you're 30!" Lou laughed.

"Aww that isn't fair, Uncle Ty isn't 30!" Katie said.

"Yeah true. We will talk about it when you are older!" Lou laughed.

"Right Katie, I gotta go, I have to go to school. I will see you tomorrow though"He said putting Katie back on the floor.

"Aww ok. I will see you tomorrow bye Uncle Ty!" Katie yelled while running around the grass.

"Thanks for looking after her Ty, I just needed some time." Lou said giving him a hug.

"Erm no problem, she is great. Right i actually do have to go, my exam starts in just over an hour! I will see you tomorrow." Ty said hugging Lou back.

"I am going to bring you some dinner at the clinic tonight, now go. Good luck on your exam! I hope you smash it, especially the anatomy of a horse," Amy smirked and kissed him.

"Oh I am sure I will do, I had a pretty good tutor. I'll text you after my exam. I love you." He said kissing her back and getting into his truck and driving off down the drive and off to school.

"I take it you helped him revise last night?" Lou said with a raised eyebrow.

Amy smirked, "Possibly. Right I need to get off to work, Dandy needs some work today. I will see you later. Don't be worrying about everything, just focus on what you need to do today."

"Thank you Amy, I appreciate it." Lou replied.

They both walked off in opposite directions, Katie running ahead of Lou.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Ty had got to the clinic and got the rundown from Cass, telling him what needs to be done and what animals need to be kept under supervision.

"Right Cass, see you tomorrow." Ty said as she was running out of the door.

"Bye Ty!" She yelled.

Ty whipped out his phone and text Amy: ' _Just got to the clinic, exam went very well. Pretty sure I aced it, all I could remember was you giving me incentive to do well, let's just say it REALLY helped me ;) Just remembering you naked on my bed last night did it. I remembered everything and even remembered the length of an oesophagus! You should help me revise more often ;) Speak to you later xxx_ '

**BACK AT THE RANCH**

Amy's phone went off, it was on the kitchen table Georgie picked it up and took it through to the dinner table, handing it to Amy.

"Your phone went off when I was in the kitchen, here you go." Georgie said.

"Cheers Georgie, it is from Ty." Amy glanced down and read the message. She blushed immediately, she was very glad he had done well, but wished she hadn't read it in front of her family.

"What has he said?" Jack asked.

"Erm, the exam went well, he thinks he has aced it because I am an awesome study buddy. Also that he has just got to the clinic and is looking forward to me bringing him some food, he hasn't had lunch because the exam overran!" She lied about the last bit, she was so grateful that Georgie had not read it on her way in, otherwise things could have got embarrassing!

"I bet he aced it with you as his study buddy." Lou laughed.

"Oh shush Lou, let's just eat dinner. I want to get to see him and give him this soon seeing as he hasn't had anything since this morning when we got a Maggie's takeout!" Amy ignored Lou's comment and quickly text him back ' _Glad the test went ok, I will be at the clinic with your dinner within the hour. see you soon. Love you too xxx'_. Thankfully know one mentioned anything, and her dad just started going on about the cows and how they need to move them within the next two days otherwise they would be losing out on a lot of money.

After dinner, Amy put some stew in a thermos and left to go to the clinic. She jumped into her grandpa's truck and drove the 20 minute journey to the vet clinic. When she got there, she walked in through the side door. She saw Ty looking at a dog and checking it's vitals. He did look good doing his job and he looked rather sexy in those blue scrubs. Amy shook her head to rid of those thoughts and walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Hey," she said.

"Hey, you got here pretty quick!" Ty replied, turning around in her arms and kissing her.

"Yeah we were almost done with dinner when I got your text, which Georgie almost read, luckily she just saw that it was a text from you and she didn't actually read it!" Amy laughed.

"That would have been an interesting conversation to have with the whole family!" Ty joked.

"So what is the plan tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"Well I will go back to the trailer in the morning around 5, then I will get up and probably get stuff packed, mostly my clothes and things and bring them over tomorrow afternoon? I have a full day off so I don't have to go back to the clinic, Scott gave me the rest of this week off so i could move out." Ty replied.

"That sounds great, If you want, I can come over and help you tomorrow, Dandy made great progress today and I think he will be ready to go home next week. He worked pretty hard so I am giving him the day off tomorrow anyway." Amy suggested.

"Yeah that sounds great, how is Lou? I forgot to ask, what happened this morning?"Ty asked.

"It is a long story, but I am pretty sure her and Peter may be over. I am going to go home now and talk to her. I told her she would have me to herself tonight seeing as you are here. However, I would appreciate a few texts though," Amy said suggestively, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

"Well, be careful what you wish for, you may get a few texts. I can't believe that about Lou and Peter. Y'know tomorrow, when we have unpacked my stuff at Heartland, what about a Trail ride? You can catch me up on the Lou/Peter drama, and plus we can spend some time together. Right you better go… I wish you could stay though. I do love you."

"Yeah, i best go. I don't like the fact that I won't be sharing my bed with you tonight! I will feel lonely! I love you too, I will definitely text you later," Amy winked. They kissed once more and Amy left.

Ty picked up the stew and ate it all up. He was starving! He decided to text Amy already, knowing she would still be on the way to Heartland so she would read it when she got home, ' _Well this stew was lovely, missing you already! I will text you when I'm awake tomorrow morning xxx'_

Amy pulled into the drive and parked up. She got into the house and took her boots off. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and saw she already had a text of Ty, he was so sweet. She walked through the house reading the text and smiled.

"Ty text by any chance? I see that look on your face, you two are so smitten!" Lou asked seeing the smile on Amy's face.

"Yeah, he said to thank you for the stew, he loved it! I will quickly text him back, then I am all yours," Amy replied, quickly typing ' _Hey, glad the stew was good. I miss you too! Have a good night, I am just about to have a convo with Lou, I will text you later before I go to bed xxxx'_

"Right I am all yours. So what happened?"

"Well, you know there has been problems between me and Peter lately? It is all because he is in Vancouver and I won't move the kids out to be with him. He blames me for all the problems because I decided not to move. Like I know i shouldn't have said that about Ty being a better father figure to Katie, i admit that. But I feel that it is actually true, Katie adores Ty. I think Peter is jealous of that relationship they have. He is refusing to get a job in Calgary and it is just really putting a strain on our relationship!" Lou cried.

"Oh Lou, I think you should talk to him about everything, and if that doesn't work, then I guess it is pretty clear where you two are stood. He is there and you are here. You both need to come to a compromise, but by the sounds of it, it is like you two have tried so hard for so long, and it just does not seem to be working out. Whatever you decide, you just need to know that I am here, and I will stand by any decision you make. I know Ty will to, and grandpa! Dad on the other hand is another story, but I am sure we can all deal with him!" Amy said. Lou knew she was right, she knew her and Peter were over.

"I know what you mean, I really do think we are over. I wish we were happy but we are not. Like I saw how you and Ty were with each other last night, and we haven't been like that for months. We haven't even been together 'together' for like 5 months!" Lou exclaimed, "Wow I really shouldn't have told you that! I am sorry."

"Erm, yeah you didn't need to tell me that, but look at me and Ty, we are like 10 years younger than you, of course we are going to be all 'loved up'. Like we are engaged, you two have been married a few years now so could that not be a factor?" Amy said.

"No, not a factor. We have been married for a few years, but it shouldn't be like this. I really do think it is over. I will have to have a proper talk with him when he comes back next weekend, but I know deep down that it is over, and has been for some time now. I am ok with it though, I have been thinking this for a few months. It is just hard you know?" Lou replied.

"Well, I support you in whatever is going to happen. You deserve to be happy Lou, and you are not happy now!" Amy exclaimed.

"I know. Right I am going to have to go to bed, I am exhausted. I did not sleep a wink last night because of the fight. I will see you in the morning," Lou said getting up and giving her sister a hug.

"Yeah I am going to go up now, I am shattered! I will see you in the morning. Good night," Amy replied while giving Lou a hug.

She picked up her phone and had a text from Ty - ' _Hope you're chat goes ok, and I hope that Lou is going to be ok. xxxx'_

 _Amy replied - 'Going to bed now, The chat went ok. I think Lou is happier she has got it off her chest though. I will inform you of all in the morning. You know, if you want, when you finish your shift, you can come here? I don't have to get up til 9 and even then I won't disturb you. Heartland is closer to the clinic than your trailer. It is up to you, you have a key, just let yourself in. I will see you when i see you. Good night, I love you xxxx'_

Amy got into her room and quickly undressed, she put on one of Ty's old rock band T-shirts on and got into bed and fell straight to sleep. She was far too tired to wait for a reply from Ty, she had a feeling it would be a yes, but wasn't bothered either way.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Cheers to GKB, Heartlandfan101 and 'guest' for your reviews! These are what are making me want to carry on with my story! This story was not supposed to last this long but I have just had inspiration and just carried on writing. I have no idea when this story will end, but I will keep going because I am really enjoying it! :D**

Chapter 20

Ty had decided when he read that text that he was going to go to Heartland, he did text Amy back but didn't get a reply so knew she was asleep. Luckily it had been a quiet night so he managed to get an assignment done so he didn't have to spend loads of his free time working on it. He locked up the clinic and went to his truck and started to drive to Heartland. He couldn't stop thinking about poor Lou, he couldn't believe that her and Peter were on the verge of a break up, he knew if that ever happened with him and Amy he would not know how to cope. Then his thoughts went to poor Georgie, she had been adopted into this family and it is the first family she has had properly with a mom, a dad, baby sister, aunts, uncles, grandparents; now it was going to all be falling apart. He knew she was going to take it badly. Then there was Katie, she is too young, she wouldn't really know a difference seeing as Peter is at work in Vancouver most of the time anyway, it won't be until she is older she realises what is going on. Which in some ways is better because she has less chance of being affected by this in the way that Georgie would. There and then, Ty made a promise to himself, that he would look out for them, he knows so well how much a family break up can mess you up, so he knew he had to help them both out. Not just the girls, but Lou too, he knows only too well what happened with his mom when his dad left them, he knew Lou wouldn't be like that but at least he knew how she was feeling at this point.

Ty pulled up next to Jack's truck at 5:15am and quietly entered the ranch house. He walked to Amy's room he quickly undressed and crawled into bed. Amy stirred and rolled over to face him, "Morning, how was work?" Amy said yawning and curling up to Ty, not opening her eyes.

"It was ok, I am knackered now though. Good night/morning/whatever it is," Ty mumbled pulling Amy into his arms and quickly drifting off to sleep.

Jack was sat in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the paper when Lou walked in, "Morning Grandpa, oh Ty's here. I thought Amy said he was going back to the trailer this morning?"

"They must have decided he should come here, it is closer to the clinic here and I bet he is pretty tired. Listen Lou, I heard what you and Amy were talking about last night, are you ok?" Jack asked putting down the paper.

"Well no I am not ok, but I really do think that it won't work out and it will be better in the long run if we do actually separate because we both aren't happy, and we can't just stay together for the girls. It won't be good for anyone in the long run. I think it has been over for a while now and the fights we have been having lately have basically made that decision. I am going to take him to the dude ranch one night when he comes home so we can have a proper talk, without the kids, without any of the family, just us. Then we can see where it goes from there." Lou replied. She started to cry.

"Oh Lou," Jack said giving her a hug, "Just so you know, I will support any decision you and Peter make. The girls are tough, they will be ok. You have the whole family here to support you. I just hope you are going to be ok."

"I will be thank you Grandpa, I am just going to focus on the girls. Also, helping Ty move in will take everyone's mind off it! I thought we could maybe turn the loft into kind of a study space in the half we don't use, just so he doesn't have to sit in my cramped office to work." Lou suggested.

"Yeah that seems like a good idea Lou, I'm sure he would appreciate it. He seems to be working pretty hard at school and the clinic this year. It is getting rather tough. That was one of the reasons I said he could move in, so they could at least spend some time together. Who would have thought that bratty city kid that came here to do his probation would turn out to be the love Amy's life! They really hated each other at the beginning but I am so glad that they worked it all out and are finally making it work. They both deserve this. I think this family has a great reputation with boys that live in the loft! Scott seems to be doing well, and has taken Ty under his wing! I think we have done a great job. Your mom would have been proud of them both wouldn't she?" Jack said reminiscing about the past.

"Yeah the boys in the loft have certainly been a big part of this family! Even Badger, he turned his life around and is now doing well at Calgary with his art work. Right, I best go and get Georgie up she has to get her chores done before school. Thank you for the chat Grandpa, I really appreciate it." Lou said giving him a hug.

Lou went off to wake Georgie up seeing it was ten past seven and she needed to go and muck out the stables, seeing as it was her job to do so this week.

"Georgie, it is time to get up, you have to go and muck out the horses. I will get your breakfast ready while you are outside and give it you you before you have to get the bus. Quick go!" Lou said opening the curtains.

Georgie groaned and got out of bed, "Alright alright, just leave me alone! I will go and do them now! Just let me get dressed."

"Okay, be quick though." Lou said while walking down the stairs.

Georgie quickly got dressed and ran outside to the barn to start her chores for the day.

Katie was next to get up, walking through to the kitchen with Pogie in one hand and the other hand rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Katie, do you want a drink?" Lou asked picking her up and putting her on her booster chair.

"Please mommy." Katie said groggily.

Lou got her a cup of milk and put it down in front of her, Katie smiled and said, "Thank you."

Lou carried on making breakfast, she was doing sausage butties **(a/n it is practically illegal to say 'sausage sandwiches' where i'm from - North west England. God it is actually quite hard not putting Northern speech in these stories, so if there is anything that people get confused with, then that is most likely why haha)**. She knew Amy was going to be up soon so made sure she made enough for her and Ty, even though she had no idea when he would be awake due to a long night shift.

Amy woke up earlier than her alarm to see Ty flat out, snoring quietly. She laughed to herself and turned off her alarm. She quickly got dressed and walked out to the kitchen.

"Morning everyone," She said while walking into the kitchen pouring herself some juice.

"Morning Amy, is Ty still asleep?" Lou asked while turning the sausages in the grill.

"Yeah he is flat out, snoring away. I doubt we will be seeing him for a while! He managed to do an assignment last night as well, so I think he is pretty beat!" Amy laughed sitting down next to her grandpa and Katie.

"Yay Uncle Ty is here! Can I go see him?" Katie asked.

"Maybe later, he has been working all night, so he needs to get some sleep right now Katie so you gotta be real quiet!" Amy exclaimed.

Katie frowned, "Ok, I will do."

They all laughed at the face Katie pulled. They sat in silence until Georgie came running in, "Oh my god, it is getting chilly out there! All the horses have been mucked out and fed, with time to spare! I can actually sit down and eat my breakfast rather than run out to the bus with it!" Georgie laughed sitting down and putting brown sauce on her sausage butty, "Mmm this is great, thanks mom! Hey Amy, I didn't think Ty was going to be here this morning, how come he is here?"

"He was really tired and I said he could come here seeing as it was closer than the trailer for him," Amy replied taking a bit of her butty.

"Ah cool, mom, can Stephen come round tonight? His mom is going out and he doesn't want to be alone in the house," Georgie asked standing up and putting her plate in the sink.

"Yes, that is fine. He can stay for dinner if he wants, I am doing chilli," Lou replied.

"Ah cheers, I will ask him and text you to let you know. I have to go now or I will miss my bus! See you all later!" Georgie shouted as the door slammed.

"Will you and Ty be here for dinner tonight?" Lou asked, "Just so I know how much I need to make."

"Yeah we will be, we are going to go to the trailer later today and maybe for a trail ride. Scott has given him the next week off so he has time to move in." Amy replied putting her plate in the sink, "Right I am going to go and check on sleeping beauty through there and then go and do some paper work for Dandy."

"Okay, I need my truck Amy because I am going to go and see Tim, he has some new thing he wants me to get involved with, god knows what it is!" Jack mumbled grabbing his coat.

"That is fine, Ty will just use his, he doesn't have too much more stuff to bring round. See you later Grandpa, have fun with dad!" Amy laughed walking through the living room to her room.

She walked in to see Ty face down in the pillow spread out across the bed. She laughed quietly and shut the door to leave him be. She walked out of the house and went to the barn office to sort out her paperwork.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Ty rolled over to see that it was 12:05. He couldn't believe he had managed to sleep this long in the ranch house! He was half surprised Katie didn't come running in to wake him up. He yawned and stretched and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He walked out into the dining room to see Katie, Lou and Amy eating their lunch.

"Morning," Ty said groggily walking up behind Amy and giving her a kiss on the head.

"Hey sleepy head, how are you?" Amy asked.

"Not too bad, I am very surprised I slept this long! I am looking forward to spending the day with you though," Ty smiled.

"Hey Ty there are some sausages in the microwave for you if you want them," Lou stated while cutting up Katie's ham sandwiches.

"Thanks Lou, I will go and make them now. Does anyone want a coffee?" Ty asked.

Ty heard Lou and Amy both say yes, so he went to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee and to warm up his breakfast. He walked back through with three cups of coffee in one hand and his plate in the other.

"Here we go," He said putting the cups down on the table and sitting down next to Amy.

"Thank you," Amy and Lou both said at the same time.

"What do you want to do today? I have caught up on all of my paper work so I am free for the whole day,"Amy asked Ty.

"Well, I managed to get all my work done last night, and as you know Scott has given me the rest of the week off, so I vote we go for a trail ride." Ty replied.

"I like the sound of that!" Amy exclaimed, "Unless you need us for anything Lou?"

"No, you two go, I am going to take Katie into town, she needs new shoes. I need to be back in time for Georgie and Stephen though, so I will need to leave within the next 10 minutes. You two enjoy your day!" Lou said excitedly.

"Can I get Motorcycle boots just like Uncle Ty? Then I will be ready to ride a bike when I am older?" Katie asked excitedly.

"Erm no, you already have some nice cowboy boots, you need trainers. Plus you're no where near 30 yet, so you have some time to go shopping for motorcycle boots!" Lou laughed.

"Aww," Katie frowned.

"Trainer are waaaay more comfortable than motorcycle boots Katie, you'll be better off without them for a while!" Ty said enthusiastically.

"Okay then, I will get trainers. But I do want motorcycle boots when I'm older!" Katie demanded.

"Yes of course dear," Lou laughed.

They all finished their lunch in peace.

"Right we are off guys, make sure you lock the door behind you when you go on your ride, Grandpa is still out." Lou said while grabbing Katies hand and walking to the door.

"Will do, bye Katie, see you later!" Ty said

"Bye uncle Ty, bye Auntie Amy!" Katie yelled through the screen door.

Ty walked up behind Amy who was washing the dishes and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed kisses down her neck.

"Hey," he said between kisses.

"Mmmm Hey you!" Amy said turning around in his arms. Their lips made contact and Amy ran her tongue across Ty's lip and was granted access immediately. They were having a full blown make-out session in the kitchen when all of a sudden Lou walked in, "Sorry I forgot my purse… Oh really guys? In the kitchen? It's a food preparation area! So unhygienic!" She laughed when she saw the pair, who immediately broke apart catching their breath.

"Oh Lou shut up, just go and get your daughter her trainers!" Amy laughed.

"Ok, see you two later. Have a good ride!" Lou replied walking out the door.

Amy and Ty both started laughing, "Right you finish up here, I will go and tack up Spartan and Harley. I will pack a few blankets as well. I know the best place for us to go, but it is a surprise, until we get on the path like. Fancy bringing a flask of tea or hot chocolate? It's your choice," Ty laughed.

"Okay you go, I will make us some hot chocolate, Lou has also made cookies this morning, I will steal a box of them." Amy replied.

Ty gave her a kiss and went to put his boots on and walk out to the barn.

Amy quickly made up a flask of hot chocolate and put the cookies in a box. She too got her boots and coat on and went outside to see Ty stood with both horses all saddled up ready.

"Wow, you were quick!" Amy exclaimed, passing Ty the thermos and box to put in the saddle bag.

"Well I wanted to have as much time as possible with you!" Ty replied getting on Harley as Amy got onto Spartan.

"Where are we going then?" Amy asked curiously.

"The first place I knew i was in love with you," Ty replied smiling.

"Hmmm, the old jumping course?" Amy asked, even though she knew it was correct.

"Of course," Ty replied leaning over and giving her a kiss.

They set off down the trails and when they got to the jumping course, they both let the horses graze. Ty put down the blanket and got the thermos and cookies. Ty leant up against a tree and Amy sat between his legs snuggled up to him.

"So, what is happening with Lou and Peter?" Ty asked.

"Well, basically they haven't been happy for the past 5 months, well that was the last time they were 'together' as Lou so nicely told me!" Amy laughed.

"Did not need to know that!" Ty said making a face.

"Yeah I know but I had to find out, so I thought I would just let you know too. But anyway, it is all to do with the fact that Peter is in Vancouver a lot of the time, and that Lou won't move with him. Which I don't blame her because look what happened when she moved to Dubai! She hated it! Also Georgie and Katie are happy here. Lou also may have thrown the fact that you have such a good relationship with Katie, and also that you are more of a father figure. She instantly took it back but I think Peter is hurt by that. Lou said that they are over, and that there is probably no chance of them working through it! They are both miserable Ty. She said she realised when she saw how we were with each other when we were on the date the other night!" Amy said.

"But surely she realises that we are like 10 years younger than them, not married, we are engaged. Of course we are going to be more well intimate, open and 'in love'?" Ty said.

"That is exactly what I said, but Lou said yeah it is true, but they shouldn't be as they are, they don't even hold hands and stuff in public, or show affection. When was the last time you saw them curled up on the couch with each other, or even stealing secret glances?"

Ty agreed and told Amy about his thoughts this morning and how he knew how hard it was going to be with Georgie.

"I know what a break up in the family can do to a kid, I have been through it twice! I am making a promise to myself to be there for Georgie and Katie. Also Lou as well, I know what is happening here is nothing like my mom and dad but it is still quite hard to watch. I just hope I can be there and help out." Ty said quietly. He hated showing his emotions to anyone, especially Amy.

Amy could hear Ty was getting upset, she turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her in close and just held her.

"Ty, you are an amazing man now, you are loved by everyone. I think Lou will appreciate you being there for the kids, especially Georgie because she is going to be hit hard about this. Also Katie, you and her have a bond. You make me so proud. I know it is hard thinking about the past, but the past is the past. I am so glad that you are moving in you know? It is going to be great! Especially seeing as you are busier at school and the clinic now!" Amy said kissing his neck.

"I love you Amy Fleming, you are actually the best you know? I am also glad I am moving in. Do you know what I am looking forward to most?" Ty asked mischievously.

"No, what?" Amy asked.

"Your wake up calls, they are actually the highlight of my day. Also, our study sessions, oh I didn't tell you did i? I got an email this morning saying i got 98% on yesterdays exam! So I have passed anatomy for this year!" Ty said excitedly, looking into Amy's eyes.

"Yeah, study buddies and wake up calls, they will be the highlight of you moving in for me to!" Amy leaned in to kiss him, "I love you too Ty, right, we best be getting back. Dinner will be ready soon. Georgie is having Stephen over too, so please don't wind them both up!" Amy laughed.

"Yeah lets go, but I definitely wont be winding Georgie up, I learnt from that after the specs incident!" Ty laughed.

They both stood up and got on their horses. They slowly but surely made their way back to the ranch.

They got back to the ranch and untacked Spartan and Harley, they cooled them off and put them out in the pasture with Copper and Phoenix.

"I had a great afternoon, thank you for suggesting we go there!" Amy said grabbing Ty by the waist as he came through the gate.

"I am pretty good aren't I? I also had a great afternoon. Thank you too," Ty replied leaning in and giving him a kiss. Their kiss was deep and passionate and only stopped because they heard Georgie shout, "Get a room!" from across the drive. Her and Stephen were both laughing.

Ty groaned when they broke apart, "Remind me why I said I would not wind them up! All I want is go be able to kiss my fiance once in a while!" Ty groaned.

"Just ignore them and kiss me, that will show them we aren't bothered," Amy said wrapping her arms around Ty's neck. Ty grabbed her waist and brought her close and they kissed again.

Georgie huffed, "Come on Stephen, lets go and put the TV on and leave them two to it!" Georgie sighed and retreated back to the house.

Amy and Ty both laughed and decided to walk into the house too.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Everyone was sat down around the dinner table, Tim had joined them and so had Lisa. With Stephen there, it made it a full house. Everyone was laughing and just having lots of fun. Even Lou was happy, despite everything that had been going on.

"How did your exam go yesterday Ty? I haven't seen you this morning to ask." Jack asked.

"I got 98% so I have passed anatomy for this year, it was by far the hardest modules we had to do but i just got my head down and revised for it. I am so chuffed it is un real!" Ty said with a huge smile on his face. Amy took his hand under the table and rubbed it with her thumb.

"Oh well done Ty, you are doing so well at school and everything. I am proud of you! I can not believe the stupid boy from the loft who hated doing anything and expected breakfast in bed is actually becoming a vet!" Jack laughed, "Youre very lucky I didn't kick you out after that first night when you left me to finish stacking the hay so you could run off to that party!"

"He wasn't that bad grandpa! He saved me that night!" Amy said looking at Ty.

"What do you mean he 'saved you'?" Georgie asked.

"Well, I was at my Jesse and Ashley's place for a party because Val was out of town. Ty saw we were going and followed. My boyfriend at the time - Ashley's brother - got drunk and was being really mean, so Ty punched him out and got me home safely!" Amy explained

"Yeah, it worked out pretty well for me though," Ty laughed. Amy rolled her eyes and everyone laughed.

"Wow, you have never told me that story before! Who would have thought that the brat boy in the loft actually cared about my little sister, even when she hated him!" Lou laughed.

"What do you mean about him being the 'boy in the loft'?" Stephen asked.

"Well that is a long story, basically Ty was really bad as a kid and beat up his…" Georgie started but was interrupted by Lou who noticed Ty's face at the mention of when he was a kid, "Erm Georgie stop. Basically, Ty came to live here for a while when he was younger and he used to live in the loft, that is why he is called 'the boy in the loft'. He was only supposed to stay for a year, but ended up falling in love with Heartland, and Amy," Lou laughed and looked at Amy, "And we haven't been able to get rid of him since, It has been about 7 years now hasn't it?" Lou asked.

"Yeah 7 great years," Amy replied looking at Ty lovingly.

Georgie whispered to Stephen, "I will tell you the full story later, it is way more complicated than that!" Stephen laughed.

Lou looked at Georgie sternly, which made her shut up.

"Well, I am not the only vet that has been created because of this family! Scott Cardinal, the local vet, also used to live in the loft when he was a teenager. I think it is something about that loft that makes people just want to become vets," Ty joked.

Everyone laughed.

"Katie, did you enjoy shopping for shoes today?" Ty asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah I did! But I still want a pair of bike boots, just like you! I don't want to wait until I am 30!"

Ty laughed, "I don't think they do motorcycle boots for young girls, because you're not old enough to ride yet! But when you are much much older, I am sure you will be able to get a pair!"

"Yay! I can't wait to be older so I can ride a motorbike, just like my Uncle Ty!" Katie exclaimed.

"Hmm, well you need to learn how to ride Pogie first, and then wait 30 years before you can go on a motorcycle!" Lou said.

"Ok. Auntie Amy, can you teach me how to ride Pogie tomorrow?" Katie asked.

"I am sorry Katie, but me and Ty are going to be at the trailer all day packing, it is going to be a busy week this week, but when Ty has finished unpacking and moved in, I will be all yours!" Amy replied.

"Ok," Katie said sadly, "Can I come and help you pack at Uncle Ty's tomorrow?"

Amy and Ty looked at each other, they didn't really need all day to pack, they wanted to spend as much time together in the trailer as possible before it had to be given back to Caleb.

"Erm, not tomorrow. It will be really boring, plus you don't want to be around Ty's smelly socks all day do you?" Amy said quickly.

"Please! I want to help! Pretty please!" Katie gave Ty a look, a look that always broke his heart.

Amy saw the look, and looked at Ty thinking, ' _please don't give in, please don't give in!'._

"Okay Katie, you can come with us, as long as your mom says it is ok!" Ty said.

Amy rolled her eyes, she knew he would break.

"Yeah, it is fine with me, it will give me chance to catch up on a few things at the dude ranch." Lou said.

"Right then, tomorrow we will go to the trailer and pack up everything we can, then come back here for dinner, does that sound like a plan?" Ty said enthusiastically.

"YAAAAAAAAYYYY!" Katie yelled.

"Yay," Amy said sarcastically. Ty looked at her and laughed

He whispered, "Sorry babe, you know I can't say no to that face! I will make it up to you though."

"You best had do!" she whispered back to him

They carried on eating for a bit until Lisa asked, "So Lou, when is Peter next home? I haven't seen him for a while."

Lou stumbled on her words, "Well, he is busy most of this week, but I think he is coming home on Saturday. I was actually hoping to ask you and Grandpa about that, please could you watch the girls on Saturday and Sunday?"

"Actually, we are going to a horse auction in Montanna, we have already booked the hotel. We are really sorry Lou." Lisa replied.

"Oh right, never mind. It will just have to wait, we were going to the dude ranch but we can do it another weekend." Lou said.

Ty looked at Amy, and knew she was thinking the same thing as he was, "Lou, you go, me and Amy can watch the kids, I only go back to the clinic next week," Ty said, "Plus there is nothing like a bit of child labour to keep them occupied!" he laughed. Georgie scowled at him.

Lou laughed, "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose on your weekend!"

"No Lou, it is fine, we have nothing planned this weekend anyway! Apart from unpacking Ty's stuff so it will be nice to actually have some help!" Amy laughed.

"Thank you so much guys. I owe you big time!" Lou thanked them both.

They finished their meal and Amy, Ty, Georgie, Stephen and Katie were in the kitchen sorting out the dishes. Lou entered and ushered Amy and Ty into the boot room and whispered, "Can you two take these out, go to Maggie's for desert or something and then drop Stephen off at home? I need to talk to dad and Lisa about the situation. Grandpa already knows but I need him here for backup, also I don't want one of the kids to walk in or something."

"Yeah that is fine, good luck telling dad! If you're not done by the time we get back, we will go and do night check," Amy replied.

"Thank you both so much, it really means a lot to me!" Lou exclaimed, "Wish me luck though!"

Ty walked into the kitchen, "Who want's to go to Maggie's for….. ICE CREAM!"

"MEEEE!" Katie yelled jumping up and down.

"Please!" Stephen exclaimed.

"Yes please!" Georgie answered.

"Be good for Amy and Ty guys. Don't let Ty put any rubbish CD's in my car!" Lou laughed.

"Hey, my CD's aren't rubbish, they're classics!" Ty mocked a shocked voice.

Everyone laughed and went out to the truck. Ty strapped Katie in and Georgie and Stephen got in either side of her.

Ty started the truck and said, "Everyone wave!" they all looked out the window and waved at Lou, who was stood on the porch waving to them. When she saw them gone she took a deep breath and turned to go back into the house. She was ready to face the music.

To be continued….


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Lou walked back in and made a pot of coffee, she took it through to the living room.

"Where have Amy and Ty gone with the kids?" Tim asked curiously.

"I sent them to take the kids to Maggie's while I spoke to you three about the current situation." Lou replied sitting down on her grandmother's arm chair.

"What situation?" Tim asked, he was now more curious than ever.

"Well, Me and Peter."" Lou started, "Look, there is no easy way to say this dad, but I think we are over! To be honest, I think it has been over for a while now. We are going to go to the dude ranch this weekend so we can talk things through, and figure out what we are going to do and how we are going to tell the girls."

Tim was quiet, he didn't know what to say. He thought Lou and Peter were ok and that they everything between them was fine, but he was wrong. All he could think about how when he and Marion split, and how he wishes he hadn't lost those 10 years of being a father to her and Amy.

His thoughts were interrupted by Lisa, "Well Lou, if you ever need anything, you know where I am. If it is babysitting, or a shoulder to cry on. I am here. Just give me a call."

Lou started to cry and gave Lisa a hug, "Thank you Lisa, that means a lot to me, I am going to need all the help I can get right about now. So thank you!"

"Dad, you seem pretty quiet, are you ok?" Lou asked, hoping he wouldn't kick off about the situation.

"Yeah, I am fine. I just wish you had spoke to me sooner, I could have helped you. I know I didn't really agree with Peter and you in the beginning, but he has become part of this family. I just don't want Georgie and Katie to be affected by this, like I know the things with me and your mom were so much different, but I just hope it doesn't mean that Peter will not be there for his kids, like I wasn't for you and Amy," Tim said, "That is the biggest regret of my life, not seeing you two grow up. I know how Peter would feel if that were to happen. When you two sort stuff out, you need to come up with a plan about the kids and try and make it as pain free as possible for them. I will do anything I can to help you two out, as will the rest of the family."

Jack, Lisa and Lou sat and listened to Tim's worries, they were all very surprised that he wasn't flying with rage about it all.

"Oh dad, of course we are going to make it work out for the kids, but we both don't see the point in being miserable together, just for the sake of them, because that will cause more problems in the long run. We are going to work out a schedule. Of course it will be hard at first, but once everyone gets used to it, it will be ok. Thank you for being so understanding dad, I can't tell you how much that means to me, and I am sure it will mean a lot to Peter too!" Lou exclaimed. She walked up to her dad and gave him a hug.

—

Amy and Ty had pulled up to Maggie with the kids, they all piled in through the doors and sat down at a table and read the menus. Ty helped Katie read the menu and she picked the strawberry surprise, Amy and Ty decided to share a waffle deluxe, Stephen opted for Chocolate and caramel and Georgie chose to have the cookie crunch.

"So Stephen, seeing as me and Amy are watching these two at the weekend, why don't you come around and we can all do something together, either a trail ride or a movie day, weather depending like," Ty asked.

"Yeah that sounds fun, I think my mom has to work on Saturday so I would only be at home on my own." Stephen replied.

"Great! I am sure we will all have fun, Amy why don't we go an order, I am really hungry now. Can you two watch Katie?" Ty asked while getting up.

"Yeah sure," Georgie replied. She started to tickle Katie and she was giggling really loud.

Amy and Ty laughed and walked up to the counter. They sat down on the stools and Ty put his arm around Amy, "I am sorry for letting Katie come with us tomorrow, you know I can't say no to her!"

"It's ok, but I was hoping to have some alone time with you, seeing as we won't be able to use the trailer after Friday!" Amy sighed.

"I have an idea, we take Katie tomorrow, pack up my clothes and some other things, then we go back and spend Thursday and Friday night there, just us two and some quality alone time! I don't have any more classes this week either, it is a resit week for people who failed their exams last week and this week! What about a little bit of Netflix, a little bit of chill? What do you think Miss Fleming?" Ty asked suggestively.

"Hmm, that sounds good, a 48 hour Netflix and Chill sesh, sounds amazing!" Amy replied, raising an eyebrow, "I am most definitely in!" She leaned in and gave Ty a kiss, it was a short kiss seeing as they were in public, and the kids were right behind them.

A waitress finally came up to them, "Hey what can I get you?"

"A Strawberry surprise, a waffle deluxe, a chocolate and caramel and a cookie crunch please," Ty said repeating the order to the waitress.

"That will be $14.95 please," The waitress said.

Ty handed her a twenty and said, "Keep the change,"

The waitress smiled and Amy and Ty walked back to the table, Stephen and Georgie were drawing on the menu with Katie and all three of them were laughing.

Ty and Amy were both sat on their phones, texting each other because they didn't want to have certain conversations in front of the kids,.

T: _What do you say about taking the kids to the Fishing Cabin for a night on Saturday? Keep their mind off Lou and Peter, seeing as they will be only at the dude ranch? xx_

A: _Yeah, that sounds good. I will ask Lou tonight. I hope dad has been ok with her and not kicked off like usual xxx_

T: _Ok, and yeah i hope so too. I think he might actually be sympathetic to the situation, but it is Tim so we can't predict anything! Look at me last week with my black eye haha xxx_

 _A: Oh god, do not remind me! Georgie, Stephen and Katie seem to be getting on pretty well don't they?xxx_

 _T:They do actually! xxx_

"Are you two texting each other?" Georgie asked, noticing that both Amy and Ty were on their phones.

"Nope, I am just checking my class and work schedule for next week! So I can work out when I am home for dinner and when I am free to help Jack!" Ty said, without even thinking. Amy laughed, she was quite surprised at the confidence in his voice!

"I am texting Soraya, she said she might be coming home for a visit in a few weeks with her boyfriend," Amy told Georgie. It was true, Soraya was thinking of coming home for a few weeks and she was bringing Dillon with her. She just wasn't texting her at that point.

"Ok, god. I didn't want a full overview of your lives, I was just asking if you were texting each other!" Georgie exclaimed.

Stephen, Amy and Ty all laughed.

Their ice creams came and they all ate in peace. Once they had finished eating, they got into the truck and drove Stephen home.

—

Back at the ranch, Tim had gone home so, Jack, Lisa and Lou were talking about other things besides Peter and Lou, because Lou started to get upset. They were talking about Katie's love for ballet and how Georgie absolutely hated it.

Amy, Ty, Georgie and Katie all walked in. Katie ran up to her mom and jumped onto her lap, "Mommy! I had a strawberry surprise! It was awesome!" She said excitedly.

"Aww cool, did you all have a good time?" Lou asked.

"Yeah it was great! Ty invited Stephen to come out with us on Saturday!" Georgie said sitting down on the floor.

"Actually Lou, we need to talk to you about that," Amy said.

"Hey Katie, do you want Lisa to put you to bed and read you a story while your mom talks to Amy and Ty?" Lisa asked reaching over to Katie.

"Please! I like it when you read me stories!" Katie yelled, "Good night mommy! Good night everyone!"

"Night," Everyone said together.

"I have to go and do some homework for tomorrow, will you be up later mom?" Georgie asked.

"Yeah sure, I will have a chat with these guys before they go and do night check," Lou replied.

Georgie got up and walked up to her room.

"So what did you guys want to talk to me about?" Lou asked, turning round to Amy and Ty.

"Yeah, we have sorted out our plan for the week. We are going to take Katie to the trailer tomorrow and pack some stuff up, seeing as she will get bored after like 2 hours, we will come back. Then me and Ty are going to stay there until Saturday morning, where we will be here ready to look after the girls when you and Peter go to the Dude Ranch. We were thinking if we could take them up to the fishing cabin for the night?" Amy replied.

"That sounds like a good idea actually, Caleb is home this weekend so you don't need to bother with the horses. Do you two think you will be able to handle it?" Lou laughed.

"Yeah, I am sure we will be fine, at least you won't be worrying about the kids or anything now. Plus I think it will be fun! I haven't been up to the fishing cabin in ages, it is a great place after all!" Ty laughed.

"Right well me and Ty need to go and do night check. We will see you tomorrow!" Amy said.

"Night both," Jack said.

"Night!" Amy and Ty both said together.

Amy and Ty walked out to the barn to do their daily night check. Who knew what tonight's night check would have in store…

 **A/N: I go back to uni this week after almost 5 months off, so updates will probably be slower seeing as i got my work schedule through the other day, and the work has almost tripled since last year, so I guess i am in for a pretty fun year! I will update as often as I can though! Keep reading and reviewing guys :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

The next day seemed to go really quick, Katie went along to Ty's trailer with him and Amy. She was actually a pretty good help, she pulled all of the clothes out of the draws and put it onto the bed for Amy and Ty to pack into boxes.

Once they had finished, they went back to the ranch and took the boxes into Amy's room. They had ordered a new chest of draws to put in, luckily it came already built so there was no arguments about what screw was to be used on which part of the base etc. By the time they had unpacked all of Ty's clothes it was time for dinner.

They were all sat around the dinner table, Katie was telling everyone about how good she was at helping.

"What is everyone doing tonight?" Jack asked.

"Well I have a project for science I need to get started on," Georgie said, "It is very boring. But the quicker I get it done, the quicker I get it over with."

"Do you know what you're doing it on yet?" Lou asked.

"Well me and Stephen are paired together and we were talking about the science behind horses will be good because we both love horses and know a lot about them. Ty, do you have any horse science books we could use?" Georgie asked.

"Erm, a lot of them might be too advanced for a 14 year olds science project, but I am sure I could pick some pages out for you on the anatomy section for you," Ty said thinking about his books, "If you want when you're both done I will take a look at it for you."

"Ah cool cheers Ty!" Georgie exclaimed.

"What about you two, what are you doing tonight?" Jack asked looking at Amy and Ty.

"We are going to the shop, getting loads of unhealthy food, then going back to the trailer. We won't be back til Saturday morning for babysitting duties," Ty said, "Oh Georgie, you can ask Stephen to come to the fishing cabin with us if you want?"

"We are going to the fishing cabin? Cool. Yeah I will text him now, what time are we going?" Georgie asked.

"Probably around 11, so we can get there for lunch. We don't have to unpack anything now, we did all of it today. We just have to bring my text books and all of my school stuff over now." Ty replied.

"So I won't see you two til Monday, when me and Lisa come back from Montanna, have a good time!" Jack replied.

"Aye we will! It will be nice to chill out for a bit seeing as from next week I have a really heavy schedule at the clinic and school." Ty sighed holding Amy's hand under the table.

"Yeah it will be nice to spend some time together," Amy said.

Georgie looked at Katie and saw she was really upset, "What's wrong Katie cat?"

"I don't want uncle Ty to leave tonight, I want him to stay here!" Katie cried.

"Oh Katie, you will see him on Saturday! Besides he doesn't officially move in until Saturday as that is when Caleb is home. So after that you will have him around a lot more. Is that better?" Lou asked sensing the upset in Katie's voice.

"Hmm ok." Katie replied quietly.

Everyone laughed and carried on eating.

After desert, Amy and Ty said their goodbyes and went out to Ty's truck.

"Ah, finally some alone time! We have the next 30 odd hours of just being us. It is going to be the best!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think it is," Ty said suggestively.

Amy shook her head and laughed, she sat next to Ty and he put his arm around her. They drove to the shop in silence just enjoying each others company.

They got to the shop and got a trolley, they got Ice cream, popcorn, marshmallows, chocolate, graham crackers and then stuff for breakfast which included eggs, bread, bacon and sausages.

"Wow, I think we are going to be eating good for the next few days, we are such healthy people," Ty made a sarcastic remark.

"Yeah I know, but just think of how long it is going to be until we can do this again!" Amy said laughing.

"It really is, Netflix, Chilling, sitting round the fire pit, I think it is going to be fun fun fun!" Ty laughed.

When they got to Ty's trailer they got their shopping and went inside. They changed into their comfy clothes and Ty made some hot chocolate and popcorn. Amy sat up on the bed and got under the covers. Ty brought over the popcorn and hot chocolate and sat down next to Amy, "Right, what do you want to watch? Do you want to continue watching breaking bad? or do you fancy a movie?" he asked handing her the hot chocolate.

"Hmm, I think a binge watching of breaking bad sounds like a good idea, it is getting really good! How many episodes do we have left?" she asked.

"five episodes left. So, we could possibly watch them all tonight? I haven't watched any since you last came round and we watched it! I really want to see what happens!" Ty exclaimed.

"Breaking bad it is then!" Amy laughed.

Ty got up and clicked on Breaking bad, he sat back and took Amy into his arms. They were really enjoying it, Breaking bad was immense. They watched four episodes back to back and when they got to the last, Ty got up and stopped it, "Are you ready for this? Do you need anything before I press play? Ice cream perhaps?"

"Umm yes, bring over a bowl of caramel crunch please! I will also have another hot chocolate please!" Amy replied.

"Wow what did your last slave die of?" Ty joked.

"Cheek!" She laughed.

Ty laughed and got up to sort out the ice cream and hot chocolate. He took them over to Amy who thanked him with a kiss, not just a quick peck on the lips kiss, but a 'i want you' kind of kiss. Ty sat down and kissed her again, she quickly pulled back, "Sorry babe, I just really want to see what happens at the end, we can continue this after the finale?"

Ty groaned, he was now starting to feel completely turned on and really wanted to carry on, but he knew she would be all his after the season finale. He too wanted to watch the last one, but he could not stop thinking about the ache in his pants. He hated how Amy could turn him on so much with something so small as a kiss. He got up and pressed play, he held Amy and they both watcched the season finale. Not a word was exchanged between them during the finale, they were both hooked. It was action packed. When it ended neither of them could quite believe what had just happened with Walter and Jesse. "Wow.. now that is what I call an ending!" Ty exclaimed, finally getting over the shock of the ending.

"I know, like can you believe it! Walter is dead! I could see that one coming, but I just thought he would become frail and die of cancer, not by that gun! That was the best television series I have watched in a long time!" Amy replied, trying to get to grips with the fact that Breaking Bad was finally over.

Ty pulled her into his arms and started placing kisses along her neck and shoulder, "Now, where were we?" he whispered seductively between kisses.

Amy shivered at his breath hitting her neck, she wrapped her arms around Ty's neck and straddled him. She started kissing his neck and nipping at his earlobe. He was moaning really loudly, once again he was ashamed at how bad Amy made him 'need' her. Amy giggled and took off her top, Ty's hands immediately went to her breasts and started caressing them, she let out a moan. She needed him and she needed him now. She could feel how badly he needed her through their PJ bottoms. she quickly took them off, and so did Ty. His cock jumped up as soon as it was released from his boxers. Amy's hand started slowly moving up and down his shaft, she knew how much Ty loved it when she touched him. He also decided she needed a helping hand and placed his hands between her legs, he could feel how wet she was under his touch and this just turned him on even more. He started to rub over her sensitive spots and she was shivering under his touch. Amy was still caressing his shaft, "Amy… I can't let you keep doing that otherwise I'm gonna finish before you!" Ty said holding her hand and pulling it off him. He reached over to the conveniently placed chest of draws and grabbed a condom. He quickly took it out the packet and rolled it over his cock. Amy straddled him yet again and positioned herself over him. She slowly worked her hips up and down allowing herself to get used to him. Once she had gone the whole way, she quickened her movements. Ty helped guide her hips up and down and could feel her tensing up already. They were both moaning, loudly. When the time came, they both started breathing heavily. Amy rolled off of Ty and he pulled her into his arms. Well the once cold trailer had definitely heated up! He kissed the top of her head and looked at the time, it was only 1:30am. "Hey, do you want to watch another movie? Or just go to sleep?" he asked kissing her head again and taking in the scent of her strawberry shampoo.

"Well, I was tired, but then you have made me feel awake. So… let's watch a movie. What is there?" She replied propping her self up on her elbow and kissing Ty's cheek.

"There is Step Brothers? We were supposed to watch it after the heat at our last Netflix and chill date night, but we kinda got way laid. Why don't you set it up and I will go and make us some more popcorn!" Ty said getting up and making the popcorn. Amy put Ty's T-shirt on and went over to the laptop and selected Step Brothers. Ty got back into bed with the popcorn and Amy followed suit. She curled up into Ty's side and pressed play on the remote.

It was nights like these that Amy and Ty were both going to miss the most after he moved into Heartland. So that is why they were making the most of it this week. They sat watching step brothers and then both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 **A/N: Should really be asleep now seeing as I am up in 7 hours for uni :( Had a whole 5 months off! But I am ill, I have freshers flu surprisingly before I have even been back at uni properly! Freshers flu is a killer. So basically I couldn't sleep so decided to be a great person and write this chapter :) If any of you's have any ideas about this story then please tell me, I am still not sure when this story will end, I keep getting great ideas and just implement them into the story! Cheers for all your reviews though guys! Thank you to everyone who is reading it also :) I really enjoy writing these stories! OH AND ONE MORE WEEK TIL THE SEASON 9 PREMIER! WHO IS EXCITED!? #toatsamazeballs**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Amy woke up at 11 to find Ty still asleep, she smiled and decided to get up. She put some sweats on and she went and sat outside watching the world go by. It was nice and peaceful. Around half an hour later, Ty came out to see where she was.

"Good morning beautiful," Ty said handing her a brew.

"Mm good morning," Amy replied.

They sat on the couch and put his arm around her, "So I have been looking through Netflix and I have found a great new show we should watch, It's called Brooklyn nine nine – it is about the police dept. in Brooklyn and all the lads say it is really funny. Jason's girlfriend even likes it!"

"Hmm, that sounds fun, why don't we have some breakfast, then get back into bed and watch it?" Amy replied

"What do you fancy? French toast or waffles?" Ty asked.

"Hmmm, French toast please! I really fancy it!" Amy replied with a smile.

"Ok, French toast coming right up!" Ty laughed walking into the trailer and starting on the breakfast.

Amy walked back in and got a shower, even though she had a shower, she got changed back into one of Ty's t-shirts, she did not want to get dressed until Saturday morning. These next 20 hours were crucial, the last she would have with Ty to herself for a while. She walked out of the bathroom, "Hmm shirtless chef, I like that idea!"

"Well don't get used to it, can't exactly do this back at the ranch!" Ty laughed serving up the French toast **(A/N: it is so hard not to call it eggy bread, I keep having to go back and change it from eggy bread to French toast! Well hard to do!)**

They sat at the table and ate their breakfast in silence, they were both so content.

After breakfast they both got back into bed and turned on Brooklyn nine nine. They watched 8 episodes back to back when the 'continue watching' feature came on. Ty and Amy both groaned, they could not be bothered getting up and turning it back on. Ty pulled Amy closer and started kissing her neck, "Mmm… I am guessing this is why Netflix added that feature, to create time for a 'chill'" Amy laughed.

"Yeah I guess so!" Ty replied between kisses.

Ty pulled Amy's shirt over her head and kicked off his pants. Amy took Ty's semi hard cock in her hands and started slowly teasing him by slowly rubbing it up and down. Ty was moaning loudly. When he saw what she was about to do just turned him on even more, she slowly started kissing his neck and made her way down his body, kissing his chest, stomach and his thighs. Kissing everywhere but where he really wanted her to, "Oh Miss Fleming, you are such a tease!" He moaned.

"Yeah, but you love it," Amy teased. She took hold of his now very hard cock and started rubbing it slowly. Slowly but surely she placed her mouth around it. Ty quivered after feeling her warm mouth around his cock. He was in ecstasy, there was nothing more he loved most than feeling how he did when Amy did it. Amy could feel him tensing up under her so she started to kiss his neck, sucking and nipping along his jawline and neck. It wasn't long before Ty came.

He grabbed his old t-shirt and wiped himself up. "Wow Amy, that was amazing, like you have no idea! I can't explain how that made me feel!"

"Well maybe you can't explain, but I bet you could show me," Amy whispered seductively into his ear. Ty smiled and started kissing her neck and he found the spot between her neck and collar bone that really got her going. Amy quivered beneath his lips. She was already turned on from helping Ty out. Ty felt her quiver and decided to pay attention to her breasts, her nipples were rock solid, Ty squeezed them between his thumb and finger. Amy was moaning really loud.

"Is that good?" Ty teased.

"Mmm yea, a-amazing!" Amy moaned.

Ty heard her moans and worked small kisses down her body, he let his hand wander between her legs. He could not believe how wet she was, he knew she needed him, so he slowly inserted two fingers and slowly moved them in and out. Amy's hips started to buckle under the feeling. Amy pushed her head back into the pillow and clenched the sheets with her fists. Ty could sense she was going to orgasm soon, so he quickened his actions. He felt Amy tense around his fingers and he knew she was close to the edge, he used his other hand to rub circles around her clit. Her moaning was so loud now, if he had neighbours, he was sure there would be some sort of complaints, but he was not complaining! He felt Amy tense up completely and she started breathing really heavily. She finally came hard.

"Did that explain things?" Ty asked curiously.

"Oh yea, definitely!" Amy said while catching her breath.

Ty giggled and kissed her passionately. They were both laughing and giggling when suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. They both bolted upright, Ty grabbed a pair of pants and threw them on. Amy quickly put on a pair of sweats and threw Ty's shirt over her. The person knocked again, "Alright alright, we are coming!" Ty shouted.

He walked over to the door and opened it, it was Georgie stood there with Stephen.

"Hey Ty, we were just on a ride and we thought we would see what you and Amy were doing! God put a shirt on, its nearly tea time!" Georgie exclaimed barging past him, Stephen stood awkwardly at the door until Ty said, "Come in Stephen," He moved out of the way to let the lad in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Amy said throwing Ty a shirt.

"Just fancied seeing what you two were up to, it is weird without you being at Heartland! It's dead quiet, and Katie is missing you both!" Georgie exclaimed.

"We were just watching a TV show, we were going to fire up the BBQ and grill some steaks, but we will wait for you two to go before we do that." Amy replied thinking of something quickly.

"Looks like you two don't like making the bed, this place is a pit!" Georgie said looking around the place, the bed was all messed up and empty popcorn wrappers were on the floor.

"Lazy day, lets go sit outside." Ty asked handing them both a glass of water.

All four of them walked outside, Stephen and Georgie sat on the two wooden seats and Amy and Ty took the couch.

"So are you two looking forward to going to the fishing cabin tomorrow?" Ty asked.

"Yeah it is going to be fun!" Georgie replied.

"Yeah, what do I need to pack?" Stephen asked.

"Erm, change of clothes, Pjs, spare hoodie cos it can get cold up there at night, maybe some swimming shorts. There is a hot spring there that is really relaxing, if the weathers not too bad we will probably go there," Ty replied.

"Yeah, it is pretty good there, we have all had great times there!" Amy mentioned, thinking of previous times her and Ty had been there.

"Oh, ok. I will be sure to pack tonight just to make sure I have everything!" Stephen responded. Secretly he was bricking it, he didn't like the fact that they could be going swimming. He was a bit scared, not of the water, just of being topless around other people. He made a note to make sure he had an extra t-shirt to wear.

They chatted for a bit longer, Georgie and Stephen were asking Ty and Amy questions about their science project they were doing on horses. Georgie looked at her phone and realised that they were late for dinner, "Oh crap! We should have been back half an hour ago! Amy can you ring Lou and tell her we are on our way?"

"yeah sure, you two go. We will see you tomorrow! Bye!" Amy replied

"Bye!" Georgie and Stephen both yelled while jumping on the horses and riding off into the trails.

"Aww bless them, at least Lou wont have to worry that they were doing what we were doing that time we were late for dinner," Ty laughed wrapping his arms around Amy.

"Hmm, I wouldn't put it past Lou, you know how she worries. I will phone her though, just to save them two any awkward questioning at the dinner table. I know they are both far too young and what not, but you know what Lou is like, especially when it comes to boys! My mom was the same with us two when we were that age, Lou with Scott and me with Jesse, always asking where we were and what we were up to!" Amy replied grabbing her phone out and dialling Heartlands number.

Ty could hear Amy's side of the conversation, "Hey Grandpa, can you put Lou on?... Yeah Lou, Georgie and Stephen are on home now, we were talking about their group science project and they lost track of time… Yep we will be there tomorrow, half 9? Okay see you then. Bye!"

"Take it we have to be there early in the morning then?" Ty groaned.

"Yep, but Lou will make breakfast so it is all ok!" Amy laughed.

"Ok then, so you know you said we were going to make steaks, you do know I have no food don't you?" Ty questioned.

"Yeah I know, it was just something to try and get them to leave a bit quicker!" Amy chuckled.

"Good, I was hoping we could get a Chinese Takeaway? I know how much you love your bad boys chow mien," Ty reminisced remembering the first date they went on when they were at the trailer.

"Oh my god, that was an eventful night, now come on, lets get the menu, I am starving!" Amy snickered.

They both got up and went inside, they looked at the menu and decided what they were ordering. It was nights like this that they were really going to miss when they were at Heartland. But they were both sure they would be able to make it work one way or another!

 **A/N: Woo, finally got another chapter written! I have Wednesday afternoon, Thursday and Fridays off now because of a great uni time table, so hopefully I will be able to continue this either tomorrow afternoon, or Thursday. All depends on whether I am awake enough to take notes in tomorrows 9AM two-hour lecture, which I probably wont be seeing as I am up at 6:45** **Cries uncontrollably** *** Hope you're all enjoying this story. The next chapter will be breakfast at the Bartlett's (Probably not spelt that right but I am so tired and I can't be bothered checking on google) and getting ready for the fishing cabin. Cheers for reading guys**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Ty and Amy were awoken by Ty's alarm blaring through the trailer, they both moaned and Ty leant over Amy and turned it off. "It can't be 8:30 already can it?" Amy moaned rolling over to face Ty, who was propping his head up on his hand.

"Yep, unfortunately. We best get up. I still need to pack the rest of my school stuff and the last of my clothes. We have to be at Heartland in an hour!" He replied, kissing her cheek.

They both got up and got dressed. They had a late night, they were hooked to Brooklyn Nine Nine and couldn't stop watching it. They found parallels in their own life, how Amy and Jake like obviously love each other, but when they realise it it is too late! They spent the night finishing their food, watching TV and spooning. It was a fun night for them both.

They packed up the rest of Ty's things and tidied the trailer up so it was presentable for Caleb to move back in after the rodeo.

The pair jumped into Ty's truck and made the 15-minute journey to Heartland. Once they got there they took the bags into Amy and Ty's room and quickly unpacked.

"Breakfast is ready!" they heard Lou shout from the dining room.

Amy, Ty, Lou, Georgie, Katie and Stephen were all eating the breakfast Lou had made and Katie asked, "Mommy, will daddy be home before we go to the fishing cabin?"

Lou sighed, "I am not sure hunny, it depends what time he gets the plane, but you will see him when you get back though!"

"Ok, Uncle Ty, what are we going to do at the cabin?" Katie asked.

"Well, me and Amy are going to have lots and lots of fun, while you three are going to do all the cooking, cleaning and waiting on us hand and foot. How does that sound?" Ty laughed.

"No! That's not fair! I want to have lots and lots of fun! I want to go swimming! Georgie told me you said we were going swimming!" Katie cried.

Ty chuckled, "I am only kidding Katie, we will all go swimming and have lots and lots of fun!"

"YAYYY! I can't wait! When are we going?" she asked excitedly.

"In a couple of hours Katie, Ty and me have to pack a bag and get everything ready," Amy replied.

They all finished breakfast and Lou made Stephen and Georgie wash up, as Ty said ' _there's nothing like a little child labour to keep them occupied'_

"Thank you for inviting me Georgie, I appreciate it. My mom is away and I really can't face staying at home with my step dad," Stephen mumbled.

"It's ok, and why don't you want to stay at home with your step dad? I thought you two got on?" Georgie asked curiously.

Stephen realised what he said and quickly thought of something to say, he didn't want anyone to know the truth, "We do... He just doesn't well, get me… we have… nothing in common, so it gets pretty boring!"

"Ah right, yeah it can be boring when you have nothing in common with someone, youre welcome here anytime, my mom loves you, and so does everyone else," Georgie smiled.

"Thank you," Stephen blushed.

They continued washing everything up while Amy and Ty were sorting clothes out for the weekend and Lou was getting Katie ready. Katie was super excited, she loved the fact she was going away with Amy and Ty looking after her, they were soooo cool!

Lou on the otherhand, was very nervous. She was about to have a weekend sorting things out with Peter, she knew there was actually no coming back from it, she just needed them to talk about it and officially say it, rather than just silently fight about it. They had a lot of things to work out, like schedules, whether the kids would go to him in Vancouver or he come here. Hopefully he would agree to come here because Georgie and Katie will be going through enough and plus they wouldn't like to leave Heartland. That was the main thing they needed to sort out, also how on earth they were going to tell the girls. Georgie was going to react badly whereas Katie would be less affected seeing as she is still rather young. Lou was scared the girls were going to hate her and that she was going to struggle raising them as a single parent, luckily she had her grandpa, Amy, Ty and Lisa to help. Her dad even said he would help out – which was a first for him! She finished packing Katie's stuff and put it in a small rucksack. Georgie, being the ever independent teenager she was packed her own bag and she did not need her moms help. Lou quickly snapped out of her thoughts and went to put Katie's bag in the kitchen. She saw Stephen and Georgie reading a story with Katie, Lou smiled at the interaction and continued through to the kitchen where she saw Amy and Ty laughing with each other packing a cooler. She sighed, she wished that her and Peter were like that, they were once, just not anymore. It was like the spark had just gone out and was never going to come back, "Hey here is Katie's things, I will go and put them in the boot of my truck for you. Where is your stuff?" Lou asked.

"Ours, Georgie's and Stephen's are all in the truck ready. We just need a few more things for the cooler and then we will be ready to go. Any word on Peter? Will he be here before we go?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, he will be here at 12, so he will miss you guys. What time do you think you will be back on Sunday?" Lou questioned.

"Hmm, probably around 3? We will most likely set off after lunch time," Amy replied.

"Right, ok, you lot best be going if you are going to be there for lunch time!" Lou exclaimed rounding up the three from the living room.

Georgie, Stephen and Katie all trudged through to the kitchen and put their boots on, "Is daddy not going to be home before we go?" Katie asked with a sad look on her face.

"No sweetie, I am sorry, his flight doesn't get in for over an hour. But you go and have a fun weekend with these! I am sure if you ask nicely, Ty will let you have your pop princess CD on!" Lou said excitedly to take Katie's mind of not seeing Peter.

"YAAAAYYYY! PLEASE UNCLE TY! PLEASE!" Katie yelled running up to him and jumping up and down in front of him until he picked her up.

Ty's face turned sour, everyone laughed, "Yeah go on then… But if you are not good when you're in the car, I will put my CD on!" Ty laughed.

"God Ty, you give into her so easily! She has you whipped!" Georgie laughed.

"Yeah even I can't get him to give in that easy!" Amy claimed, Stephen and Georgie laughed.

Ty shook his head and laughed, "Right, get in the truck or me and Katie will leave you three here! Come on Katie lets go and put pop princess on!" Ty stuck his tongue out to the others and walked out. Lou laughed and followed him out to say goodbye to Katie, "Bye Katie, be good for Ty and Amy!"

"By mommy, love you! I will be good, I am always good!" Katie exclaimed.

"Love you too," Lou said while Ty strapped Katie in her carseat. She turned roung to Georgie and Stephen, "Now look you two, behave for these two and don't get up to too much mischief!"

Georgie rolled her eyes, "Oh god mom, just let us go already! We aren't 5! But if it makes you feel better we will be good!"

Stephen stifled a laugh, "We will be Lou, I am sure we will all have fun! Hope you and Peter have a good time today and tomorrow!" Stephen and Georgie both climbed into the truck, either side of Katie. They shut the doors.

Amy and Ty were stood next to Lou, who looked upset, "Lou, everything will be fine. Good luck. We will see you on Sunday!" Amy said giving her sister a hug.

"Thank you both so much for this, I will make it up to you!" Lou said.

"Honestly Lou, it is no problem. We will have loads of fun, you just do what you need to do and we will go from there! Right we will see you tomorrow afternoon!" Ty replied giving her a hug.

Amy and Ty jumped into the truck. Ty put on the pop princess CD. They drove off on the hour and a half long trip to the Fishing Cabin. Hopefully it was going to be a good day!

Lou stood and watched them drive off, she felt so alone at that moment in time. These next 27 hours were most likely going to be the worst of her life. She wished she was with her kids at this moment in time, but knew having them know where near was for the best. She slowly retreated inside and got some things ready for going to the dude ranch. She could not wait to finally get it over and done with, this would be the closure she needed. She packed a bag and drove Ty's truck over to the dude ranch, Peter would be there in an hour. She was bricking it. She hated the fact she was alone, but knew this needed to happen now, or it would be months of more heartache. This was it. She was going to have it out with the man she loved.

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Lou was waiting patiently for Peter to turn up to the Dude Ranch. She was so scared and upset, she didn't know what was going to happen. She was sorting out the other cabins seeing as there would be other guests staying in the week, this took her mind off of the looming conversation she was about to have with her estranged husband.

At around 1PM Lou heard a car pull up on the gravel drive, she took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. It was time. Time for a conversation, one that had been looming over their heads for a long time now. She put down the brush and walked outside, to see her husband stood next to the taxi, handing the driver the money. The taxi drove off and Peter was left standing in the driveway, staring at Lou, who was stood on the porch of the cabin. Neither of them knew what to do, whatever was about to happen was going to change everything. Peter nervously walked over to the cabin and timidly spoke, "Hey."

Lou's face softened, she felt a bit happier knowing he felt nervous, "Hey. So, do you want to sit round the fire pit?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah, I will just go and put my bag in the cabin and then I will come and join you."

Lou walked over to the already lit fire pit and sat quietly, contemplating what she was going to say, how she was going to say it and most important of all how were they going to tell the girls? She made a promise to herself there and then that she would not break down, she needed to stay strong, neither her or Peter needed to be anymore emotionally strained. They both had this in their thoughts for the past week, ever since the double date. This was the hardest thing either of them ever had to do.

Lou's thoughts were interrupted by Peter's footsteps behind her, he smiled nervously and sat down in the seat next to hers.

"Look, Lou…" He started, "I have been thinking about this for a while and I don't know what to do, I have contemplated leaving my job, therefore leaving us with no money, I have thought about staying but then that means we will continue to fight from across the country. I love you Lou, but I really don't know where we can go from here! I can't help think it could be best to separate." Peter looked away.

"I have had the same feelings, all I can say is that if we didn't have the kids, we would have been separated months ago. I kind of hoped for all these months that we could stay together and be a big happy family, but recently, every time you have been home, we have argued about everything. Everyone has picked up on it. The night of our date, Amy said she picked up on it too so we spoke about it and she made me see sense. I literally have been clutching at straws hoping we can stay together and its just a blip, but for the past half a year, its not just a blip is it? I love you so much Peter, but I feel that it is time for us to take the next step and separate." Lou took Peter's hand and looked him in the eyes. They were both on the verge of tears. They really did love one another, but just not in the way they used to.

"What about your family, what do they say about it? I take it you have spoken to them. I bet your dad wants to kill me right, and Jack!" Peter asked, he was dreading finding out about their reaction, he really didn't fancy a beating, he saw how bad Tim and Jack could be when they were on that fishing trip!

"Amy kind of saw it coming, she had noticed things weren't right between us. Also Ty had a feeling too. Those two have been so helpful lately, that's why they have taken the kids to the fishing cabin, so we could have time and not have to worry about them. If they were at home right now, we would be thinking what if they decide to come and see us, what if they aren't being good and so on. They both know how the kids are going to feel, our mom and dad divorced and well, you know Ty's story, he knows all about family problems! They both said they will help the kids whenever they can, because you know Georgie is going to hate us right? I think it is good she has both Amy and Ty to talk to. Its better to talk to someone not directly affected by things, like a friend – that is what I did when my mom and dad split." Lou said, "My Grandpa on the other hand has been really supportive as well. He was very helpful, he was upset at first, but when I told him everything, he said he would support me and you in whatever we decide."

"What about your dad?" Peter asked timidly, he knew what Tim could be like. Especially when it came to his daughters, he heard what happened to Ty the other week, he didn't want that to happen what so ever!

"Well surprisingly, he doesn't want to kill you. He doesn't blame you either. He actually sympathises with you, he was in your situation too once, alright, you're not a drug and drink addict, but he lost his family for 10 years. He doesn't want you to have to go through what he did." She replied, "He said we need to make a plan and stick to it. Try and be consistent for the girls' sake. They are the ones who are going to suffer most. We have had months to think about this, it is going to come to a complete shock, especially Georgie. She is going to take this hard. We are the first proper family she has had, and now we are taking that away from her? It is going to be hard. Oh Peter what are we going to do? How do we tell them? We need to figure out a schedule! Are you coming home weekly? Am I sending the girls? Am… what…," Lou had started to get flustered, spouting off lists of things she needed to do.

"Lou, Lou, Lou, calm down. I think we should sit Georgie down with us two and tell her what is going on. We should sit her down after dinner tomorrow night. We can tell Katie after we have told Georgie. We need to make sure she is ok first, luckily Katie is too young to really get what is going on yet. At least they will have had a good day and night with Amy and Ty, also Stephen and Katie. Georgie will be fine Lou, we will promise that she can talk to either one of us, and just because we are separating, she isn't going to see any less of us, either of us. I promise I will be home as much as I can, I will look after the girls every other weekend on my own, letting you have some down time. Also any time off I have will be spent here, helping you. I can stay in a cabin, or in the loft depending on what is free. I promise you now that I will never leave you or the kids, just because we couldn't work out does not mean that our family will have to suffer." He stated, Lou was now crying her eyes out. Peter felt awkward, he didn't know what to do, did he give his wife a hug? Or did he just leave it. He settled for holding her hand and looking in her eyes, he too was now crying. They both knew this separation was for the best. It was going to be hard. Heartland and the family was his life for the past 6 years, even though he had a job in Vancouver, he still thought of Heartland as home. The past few months him and Lou had fallen apart, it was after everything that happened with Caleb. Even though everything was fine between Caleb, Lou and Peter, it still was a huge cloud over their marriage. This separation was the hardest thing they were going to do. Georgie wasn't going to take it well, and poor Katie, she wouldn't really know a difference, other than everyone is sad and mom and dad don't share a bed.

"I-i-I think tha-at would be good." Lou sniffed, "We do need to sort it out. We need to remain civil and in unison, especially when we talk to Georgie. I am glad nothing is actually going to change, just the fact that we won't be together anymore. Georgie will hate us at first, but luckily she has everyone else willing to help her. She won't be alone what so ever. I am so happy that we have managed to work this out like adults, and there has been no arguments. We both know this is for the best. It is going to be hard, but we will get through this, together… wait not together but together?" Lou queried trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

Peter chuckled, "Of course together, but not together."

He stood up and walked closer to Lou, he gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head. Lou was surprised, this was the first proper contact (when the kids weren't around) they have had for months, but she wasn't complaining. It was nice to know that they were both on the same page.

"I am going to go and get some order some Chinese food, do you want anything? How about a Beef in black-bean sauce? I know that is your favourite." Peter asked walking past her to go and get his phone.

"Yes please, can we just stay here tonight, I just need company right now, grandpa and Lisa are in Montana, and Amy and Ty have got the kids. I just don't want to be alone." Lou asked, "Look I shouldn't have asked. I will go back to the house, I am sorry." She started to get all panicky and stood up to go. She felt Peter grab her arm.

"No, stay. We can just spend the night talking and eating. The last night of peace before it is official. I will sleep on the couch; you can take the bed. I need this too Lou; I don't want it to be over just yet." He smiled softly and looked her in the eyes. He wiped her tears and gave her a hug.

"Everything is going to be ok," He whispered softly into her ear.

 **A/N: sorry if this chapter rambled on a bit. I still wanted Lou and Peter to be happy and like be a family, but obviously not still together. It was quite a hard chapter to right and I really struggled, so that is why it is a bit rambly haha. Please keep reviewing guys, I love reading them, and whether people are actually even liking this story.**

 **I have big plans for the fishing cabin, and a few things are going to come out, which is going to allow this story to go on for longer** **J** **and go down a whole other route.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Ty was going crazy; an hour of Pop Princess was really getting annoying. He officially knew all the words to ' _let it go'_ and ' _love is an open door'_ **(I just googled pop princess, I thought it would be Disney songs, but it isn't, it is all the stuff I listened to when I was like a cool kid in year 6 at the discos like Rachel Stevens and Brittany Spears **face palm** So I will improvise with frozen songs lol)**. The ride, apart from the awful music, was great, everyone was laughing and singing and having a really good time, even Stephen was joining in, he was no longer shy around Amy or Ty, and just decided to have fun with everyone.

When they got to the cabin, they all went inside. There was a sofa bed, a double bed and they had brought a camp bed for Stephen. Amy and Ty sent Georgie and Stephen to go and collect fire wood so they could set up the beds. Once they had done, Amy, Ty and Katie went outside to see Georgie and Stephen had collected so much fire wood, it would probably be enough for like three days!

"Hey Stephen, do you know how to start a fire?" Ty asked.

"Erm no, I have never been camping before, so I literally have no idea!" Stephen replied.

"Right ok, you're on fire starting duty with me. I will show you what to do and you can copy," Ty laughed, throwing him a flint and steel, which Stephen caught.

"Georgie, you and Katie sit with me and we can watch these two do all the hard work while we sit and watch. Because obviously, starting a fire is a 'mans' job," Amy smirked sitting down on the log. Ty looked at her with a cheeky smile, Amy smiled back.

"Ok, it is fun being able to watch these two losers try and do it. I bet we end up showing them how it is done!" Georgie exclaimed, sitting next to her.

Everyone laughed and the girls sat and waited for the boys to get the fire started.

Ty showed Stephen how to sort out the wood in the middle, he passed him a bit of cotton wool to place next to the wood. He showed him how to make a spark with the flint and he said how to do it. The next 10 minutes were spent with Ty getting frustrated at how the fire just wasn't lighting, Stephen couldn't do it and neither could he. Georgie was getting bored watching and got up, grabbed the flint and steel and with one strike, she got the first side of the fire lit, she did the same to the other side and once again, it was lit first time! "God that wasn't so hard now was it? Right can we heat up the soup now? I am starving!" Georgie said while sitting back down next to Katie.

"Way to go Georgie!" Katie exclaimed, clapping.

"How… how did… did you do that?" Ty asked, amazed at what had just happened.

"You were holding it wrong, both of you. God and you say girls can't do anything," Georgie laughed.

Stephen went and sat down with Georgie laughing. Amy got up and gave a sulking Ty a kiss on the cheek, "It's ok Hun, you can start the next one. I am sure Georgie would be happy to give you a few pointers!"

"Oh shut up you, now be a good little woman and get the soup on," Ty jested jumping away from Amy as he knew she was bound to hit him. Everyone was laughing, Katie was singing ' _let it go_ ' to everyone.

They all sat around and ate the soup, they were all laughing and talking about what they were going to get up to both today and tomorrow. They had decided that they were going to go swimming today. After lunch, the girls went inside to change and Stephen and Ty were putting the fire out, "Thank you for letting me come today Ty, I really appreciate it!" Stephen exclaimed while pouring water on to the charcoal.

"It's ok mate, I think Georgie is happy to have a friend her as well, plus I really didn't want to be around the girls all by myself all weekend!" Ty laughed.

The girls came out with sweats and hoodies on, it was too cold to walk around in shorts and bathing suits. The boys went inside and got changed, Ty went into the bathroom to put on his shorts, letting Stephen have the front room.

Stephen pulled off his shirt and quickly looked down at the large black and blue mark up his ribs, he winced slightly when he moved his arm too quickly. He was about to put his Tshirt back on when Ty came in, "What happened to your ribs?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, I fell over the other day, wasn't watching where I was going and fell down the stairs," Stephen said quickly putting the T-shirt over his head.

Ty seemed to believe his story, to Stephen's relief. They went back outside and they all trekked to the hot spring which was about half a mile away from the cabin. They all took their sweats off and went in the spring. Katie had her rubber ring so she didn't have to be held at all times by one of the others, she was happy just splashing about. Georgie did a run and jump into the spring, splashing everyone. Amy and Ty lowered themselves in slowly and swam up to Katie and tickled her. She squealed loudly, "Uncle Ty! Stop!"

Ty laughed and saw that Stephen was still in his t-shirt, "You shouldn't wear a shirt in here, it will go really weird!" He yelled over to him.

Stephen shut his eyes, "Oh, ok. Thanks for the warning, but I think I will be ok, it is an old shirt,"

"Nah seriously, take it off, I did it once and it kind of melted on me an stuck like glue. It was painful to say the least!" Ty said.

"Yeah, he was covered in T-shirt for days, it looked painful!" Amy contributed.

Stephen sighed inwardly and took off his shirt, he once again winced as he stretched in a way his ribs really did not like.

"Wow what happened to your ribs?" Georgie asked seeing the bruise. Amy and Ty both looked up too.

"Oh I fell in the shower, its ok though, it doesn't really hurt anymore, come on lets play piggy in the middle!" Stephen said, completely oblivious to the fact he had just told two different stories. Ty looked at the boy playing with Georgie and Katie. He knew there was something going on, he just did not know what. He decided not to bring it up in front of the girls.

Amy and Ty were sat in the shallow end, Amy sat between Ty's legs and leant back on his chest, "Mmm… this is nice."

"It really is," Ty said kissing her neck.

"Stop that, we can't! The kids are there!" Amy exclaimed pulling away from his lips and kissing his cheek.

Ty groaned, "Okay, rain check?"

"Rain check." Amy laughed leaning back into Ty.

She thought Ty was really quiet today and hadn't really been there since they were at the cabin, "Babe, what is wrong? You seem… distant" Amy asked.

"Nothing… It's ok… Well… It is with me anyway…But Stephen, that bruise looks really bad," Ty sighed.

"Yeah, he fell in the shower, everyone falls now and then. He will be ok. You are such a worry worth!" Amy exclaimed kissing him.

"No, it is not that. He told me he fell down the stairs, then he went and told you he fell in the shower? Something isn't adding up here Amy. When I was a kid, I used to have to tell those types of stories all the time, and I remember how hard it was keeping track of what injury happened where and when. I did slip up a few times, but people thought nothing of it. I really don't know Amy, something really is not right. At all." Ty sighed, "I am probably just over thinking actually. I think I automatically assume the worst, especially with everything that Wade did to me. Stuff like this just brings it all back you know." Ty's face dropped as his eyes started to tear, he did not want to look Amy in the eyes, he hated it when she saw him like this.

Amy sensed this and turned around and put her arms on his shoulders and wiped his tears. Ty held her waist, "Ty, I love you. There is no need to be worrying about Wade or anything. I am sure there is a simple explanation for what happened with Stephen. You should maybe talk to him later on, or tomorrow night. You know you can always talk to me about this. Don't bottle it up." Amy kissed his lips and rested her forehead on his.

"Thank you Amy, you don't know how much that means to me. It is just a tough subject for me to talk about. That is a time of my life I really hate revisiting. Although, in a way I am glad it happened," Ty said but saw Amy's look of pure confusion, "Oh no I mean I would have preferred not to go through it and had a lovely family and what not, but it led me to you," Ty said sweetly while stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. He leant in and gave her a kiss.

They sat back together and watched the kids playing, they looked like they were having so much fun.

When it was time to go back, Katie was falling asleep. Ty gave her a piggy back home. Georgie and Stephen ran off ahead to the cabin so they could build another fire. Their friendship was so sweet, kind of like Amy and Ty in the beginning when they were just 'friends'. Obviously they were too young for anything yet but it was still sweet to see.

Amy and Ty started to grill burgers for Tea while the rest of them got their Pjs on.

"We should do a weekend up here, on our own sometime. The last time was great, just over there is where we saw Ghost, and you told me you loved me. God that seems like so long ago now! Sure we have had our ups and downs since, but I am so happy right now Amy Fleming, you have helped me change my life around in every single way possible. I love you!" Ty said reminiscing about the time they came to feed the wild horses.

"I love you too Ty, I really do! And we should definitely come up here on our own at some point, in summer!" Amy replied kissing him.

Just as they were kissing, Georgie, Stephen and Katie came back out, "Oh not while you're cooking the food guys! Seriously!" Georgie shouted, mocking a throwing up action.

Stephen and Katie were laughing. Amy and Ty pulled apart, "Oh shush you otherwise you won't be getting a burger any time soon!" Ty shouted over to her. Georgie's face dropped and everyone laughed.

They all ate their burgers and sat round the campfire, toasting marshmallows. They were all laughing and joking around. Georgie and Stephen were saying that they had to do their presentation on the science of horses this week and asked if they could practice in front of Ty and Amy when they got back to the ranch. To which they agreed.

They all went to bed early. Georgie and Katie were sharing the double bed, Stephen on the little camp bed and Ty and Amy were on the sofa bed. Amy placed her head on Ty's chest and he pulled her into his arms.

"Good night, I love you!" She whispered.

"Love you too," Ty whispered back kissing her head.

 **A/N: AHH Can't BELIEVE IT! I have written 2 chapters in a day. I am a woman on a mission! Fresher's flu basically means that I can stay in bed all day and write my stories. I should really be typing up my notes from my Biological and Developmental modules but I really can't be bothered! I can see it now at the end of the year, "Why did you do bad on these modules?" and I will be like, "Well I got distracted, but you can read my heartland fanfic on this link! It is very good! If I do say so my self!"**

 **But on a serious note, I think after next week I will be slowing down in the updates because I have like 29 days to do a 2000 word essay on something we haven't been taught, then I have case studies to be in, and a lab report and a poster presentation** **J** **so I am going to have a fun few months! It's funny, I can write a 2000-word fanfic in like a couple of hours, but an assignment can take me weeks :/ lmao.**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews! And who said Lou and Peter won't get back together? Will they or won't they? If they don't how will Georgie take it? Also WHAT IS STEPHEN'S SECRET!? Very exciting stories ahead. Also Amy an Ty are happy and not arguing, kissing other people, or flying off to a foreign country for four months, so I think you can all be happy about that one :P**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Lou woke up wrapped in Peter's arms. Last night had been a whirlwind, they got their Chinese takeout and carried on talking for hours. Last night was the closest they had been in months; she couldn't help but wonder whether they were doing the right thing or not by separating. There were definitely still feelings there between them, they obviously still loved each other. What was it that went wrong, was it the fact Peter had been working more? Or had they just not gotten over the whole Caleb incident? She didn't know, it was just so confusing. Here she was in bed with the man she loved, who not less than 12 hours ago had told her it was best they separated, to which she agreed. Was separation the right thing? She wasn't just saying it because of the girls either. She wanted it to work too, she felt so confused. Did Peter want it to work also, or was he just confused by the emotional wreck of a wife he had? This was the most confused she had ever been in her life. This was way too hard. She felt herself getting upset again so rolled over and went to get out of bed. She was stopped by a familiar hand grasping her arm, "Hey, where do you think your going?" Peter asked with a tired voice.

Lou sniffed, "Erm just to get some air, I just need to get out for a bit."

"No you don't, we need to talk. I know we spoke yesterday but I feel like something… something has shifted. Lou look at me." Peter said looking at her, Lou turned around and looked him in the eyes, he saw she was now crying, "Are we doing the right thing? Just giving up. I know we thought it was a good idea yesterday, but I just can't help but think that we are giving up too soon. I am not even saying it because of the kids because I know they would be ok with time. Are we? Are we doing the right thing?"

"I really don't know. Last night was the closest we have been in a very long time. I can't help but feel we are giving up too quickly. For months we have been dancing around each other, not bringing it up. If we had spoke properly, took some time together months ago, then all this could have been avoided! Ever since what happened with Caleb, things just haven't been the same. I am not blaming you for that, I promise you. We haven't had any time alone together since before then. I actually feel that is where we have gone wrong, we have both been miserable because of it. If only we had spoke openly about everything back then, then yesterdays conversation wouldn't have even happened." Lou said solemnly.

"So, what are you saying? We should give it another chance? Try and work through these problems together?" Peter demanded. He too was getting really upset at the confused emotions that he was having.

"I think we should… see how it goes? Give it 6 months and if nothing has changed, then we can talk about other options. Last night made me realise how much I actually love you Peter. I love you so much, you are the oil guy I tried to hide from my family for all them months, you are the guy who gave me my child and adopted Georgie with. What do you say? We should start talking to each other more? Give it another go? See how it goes? And hopefully put the past 6 months behind us?" Lou asked, this was more than anything she wanted in the world. She loved him so much.

"I am willing to give it another go, if you are? I have never been in love with anyone as much as I am with you. I don't want to give up on you, on us, this family. From now on, I will be home as much as I can, I am going to try and find a job in Calgary or at least somewhere nearer. I am going to try my best to be here more for this family, for you. I love you so much Lou Fleming-Morris. I really do hope we can get through this, not just for the girls' sake, but for mine as well. I don't know what I would do without you. I really don't. As you said, lets put these past 6 months behind us." Peter smiled at Lou, who's tears had subsided. He got off the bed and pulled her into his arms. They just stood there for a while, just enjoying being close to one another again. This was what both of them had missed these past 6 months.

"This is definitely the right thing. I think everyone will be happy we have come to this conclusion because they were all upset at the fact that it was happening, but they were all going to support us in whatever way possible. Plus, the kids aren't going to be messed around. I hope we can work this out Peter I really do. Another reason I feel this all happened is because we never had time alone, we always were at the house, with the kids. But now I think we should definitely do date nights and have time to ourselves. Amy, Ty and Grandpa have all said they would help with the kids. So we are going to have more chance to have time together. Just us." Lou smiled, giving him a kiss.

Peter smiled, "So, this is it. We are giving it another chance. I can not tell you how happy I am with this. So what is the plan for today? When is everyone returning?"

"Grandpa and Lisa will be home around 2 and Amy and Ty are coming home at around 3, so I was thinking we could go up to the house and cook a big dinner for everyone, I will even invite dad over. That will show everyone that we are united." Lou replied.

"Sounds like a plan. We haven't done anything like this together for a while, I think it will be fun!" Peter laughed, "Right, it is 11 now, so what do you think about going back to the house, having some breakfast and starting the cooking?"

"That sounds amazing. Let's do it," Lou replied.

They both got dressed and packed their things up. They went into Ty's truck, "Hmm lets see what CD's he has in here then, Rock anthems 101, The Rolling Stones and aww a mix CD that says 'Amy & Ty's mix' How sweet." Peter laughed while going through the extensive CD collection.

"Aww, they are sweet aren't they? Wonder if he has any sweets in here, I need a sugar fix. Open up the glove box," Lou instructed.

Peter did so, "Erm... yeah no sweets in here, some old receipts, couple of pennies and oh whats in this bag?" He asked reaching in the bag (which looked like one of those sweet shop bags) and he found condoms. Peter laughed and threw the bag back in the glove box, "Yeah, they are definitely not sweets! One good thing is that he is always prepared."

Lou shook her head, "Right, lets just ignore that and go. Don't really want to think about my little sister and her fiancé sleeping together. Thank you very much! There is some breakfast stuff and sweets back at the ranch for us."

Lou started the truck and they went to Heartland. She was actually really happy and so was Peter. This was the first time in months they were actually smiling and happy together on their own, rather than putting on a front for the kids and other family members. In the past 20 odd hours, her life had changed completely. She had gone from an unhappily married woman, to a separated and happy woman and then to a happily married woman. This weekend had helped with everything, they were happy. Finally, the whole family was in a place where everyone was happy with everything. Amy and Ty were happy, Ty had moved in and was doing really well at school. Grandpa and Lisa were happy doing their own thing. Georgie and Katie were both doing well. From this day forward, this family was going to be together again, everyone on the same page.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

Ty woke up and saw it was 7am, he decided to go outside and get started on the fire and sort out what they were having for breakfast. Luckily he had managed to get the fire started first time and didn't need Georgie to do it for him. Ty was sat watching the world go by when he heard the door creek open. He turned around to see Stephen there, he knew he had to talk to him at some point, but wanted to see if he would bring anything up to him first.

"Hey Ty, how are you?" Stephen asked sitting on the logs next to the fire.

"I am fine thanks, how are the you?" Ty asked while slicing the bread.

"I'm ok thanks." Stephen said bluntly.

They sat in silence for the next 5 minutes. Ty was dying for Stephen to open up to him, but did not want to force anything. He knew what that was like, he never opened up to anyone in years, until he had to look after Badger and Tara – two troubled teens. He told Amy all about his life and they became much closer because of it. All he needed was time.

Stephen broke the silence, "You know Georgie told me about your past. Was your step dad really as bad as she made out?"

Here it was. "Well, he was not a good man. He beat my mom and me around for years, until one day I had enough. I flipped and nearly killed the man. I probably would have if the police hadn't turned up. I am not proud of what I did, but I had to do it. What made you ask?" Ty asked.

"Oh, no reason. Was just wondering whether Georgie was telling porkies about how bad it was, you know what she is like," Stephen laughed trying to lift the mood.

"Yeah, I know what she is like! You saw that picture she put of me on Facebook didn't you?" Ty laughed.

"Yeah that was hilarious." Stephen said shyly again. He had started to withdraw from the conversation, he didn't want to tell anyone. He was so scared of getting hurt again.

Ty sighed, "Stephen, I think there is something you aren't telling me about. You didn't fall in the shower, or fall down the stairs did you?" He did it. He asked him.

Stephen looked shocked and went to get up. Ty reached out to him and held his arm, in a non-threatening way and Stephen flinched. The typical signs of someone who is scared.

"It is nothing, really. I fell, it happens. Please can we just put it behind us? And pretend this didn't happen?" Stephen asked getting all defensive.

"I can't do that, I wish I didn't have these thoughts mate, but I have been in your shoes. I know how you are feeling, what you are going through. Don't do a me and screw up your life because you were too afraid to talk to anyone!" Ty said calmly, trying to coax more information out of Stephen because he really did not like to see anyone in that situation.

"You didn't screw up, you are about to become a vet, have a lovely family and have someone you love. I don't see how that's screwing up?" Stephen questioned. He was getting defensive; he really didn't want to talk about it to anyone. He was scared to get anyone else involved.

"Trust me, I am very lucky to be where I am. If Amy's mom did not take a chance on me, I would not be where I am right now. I would probably be in the gutter if I didn't have that chance. I wouldn't have been much better off if I hadn't attacked Wade because I was too scared to say anything. I would have ended up on the wrong path, I can't help but think if things would have been better for me and my mom if I had told someone. But I didn't and luckily, I ended up on the straight and narrow. Take it from me, you need to be honest. Tell someone, if it isn't me or anyone at Heartland, then maybe tell a teacher. Just tell someone what is going on. We aren't here to catch you out or leave you, we are here to help you. Please promise me you won't stay quiet?" Ty pleaded.

Stephen sighed and sat down next to Ty. He just sat quietly for a while and pondered about what he was going to do next. Was he going to spill the beans about his life? Or just hide away as usual.

Stephen took a deep breath. This was it. After 2 years of keeping quiet he was finally going to tell someone, "Right. This is really hard. I shouldn't be talking to anyone about this, or I will get hurt even more. Promise me I am safe?" Stephen looked at Ty with a sad look.

Ty's heart broke into a thousand pieces, he saw a scared young lad, just like he was once, "Stephen, once you tell me we can do something to sort it out. I promise you will be ok."

"Ok then. Well my mom and dad got a divorce 4 years ago and everything was fine. Then mom started drinking when dad got a new girlfriend. She was always out, never home and bringing random men home. It was horrible. That went on for a year or two, until she got a new job, sobered up and met a man – Darren – My step dad. Everything was going fine, until we had to move here for Darren's job. We moved and it was all good, I was at school, met new friends and generally was happy. Then Darren lost his job a few months ago and has started drinking, He is a mean, mean drunk. He hits me all the time, especially when my mom isn't around. She has no idea. She is always out working because we need the money or we lose the house. That is why I am round at Heartland more often because I do not want to be at home on my own with him. I can't tell my mom or he said he will hurt her too! My mom is away this weekend, that is why I jumped at the chance to come with you guys. I don't know what to do. People have started to notice, like the boys in my class, they always take the mick about the bruises saying I'm pathetic and weak. I just say I fell off a horse when they ask how I got it. That is my excuse to anyone who isn't from your family." Stephen started to cry, "I'm scared Ty. I really don't know what to do!"

Ty pulled Stephen into a hug and let him cry on his shoulder for a while.

Amy walked out of the cabin, wondering where the boys were, she saw what was going on and her heart broke. She knew what had happened, or she had an inkling. Ty saw her and shook his head. She nodded and went back inside.

"Stephen. From now on, you don't have to worry about that man. We need to speak to your mom first, and then the police. I am sure you will be allowed to stay at Heartland tonight if your mom isn't going to be home. We can call her and say to come tomorrow to see you, you don't have to go to school. You can come to the vet clinic with me tomorrow day time if you want. Would it be ok if I told Amy? She should be kept in the loop really, she just came outside then and saw. She knew I had doubts about the bruises so I think she already knows. Right, now let's dry your tears and get the breakfast on for the girls. We can go swimming again if you want. Does that sound like a plan?" Ty comforted Stephen.

"Yeah, please. That sounds great. Thank you so much. You can tell Amy too. I would like her to know, but not Georgie. I can't face people feeling sorry for me at school." Stephen said, wiping his tears. He liked having a friend he could talk to. He felt safe now he had finally told someone about everything that had been going on.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone you don't want me to. I will tell Amy later on. I am so proud that you have told me. You can now breathe, everything will be ok!" Ty said ruffling Stephens hair and putting the sausages on the pan on the fire.

Once the sausages were cooked, and the coffee and hot chocolate made, the boys shouted the girls to come out. Which they did, they all sat round the fire eating the food and laughing and joking. Stephen seemed more at ease around everything now and was genuinely smiling.

They all got their swimming gear on and went to the spring. They were all having fun jumping in and splashing around. Amy and Ty sat by the side again, Amy sat between Ty's legs again. It was just the same as yesterday.

"So… What is the story with Stephen?" Amy asked curiously, even though she already knew.

"It is his step dad; he is beating seven bells out of him basically. His mom has no idea, and his mom is away a lot so that is why he is at Heartland a lot of the time. I have said he can stay at Heartland tonight and come to the vet clinic tomorrow. I will call his mom and speak to her, then Stephen wants me and you to speak to his mom and help him out. I know this has come at a really bad time what with the pending divorce and what not but I can not let this kid go through what I had to go through. Georgie can not find out, he doesn't want everyone at school knowing and he doesn't want her feeling sorry for him." Ty said solemnly.

Amy turned around and kissed him, "Oh my god, poor kid. Know one should have to go through anything like that. You do not know how proud I am of you right now. Everything will be ok. Stephen shouldn't have to worry about the divorce and everything. We can speak to Lou tonight when everyone has gone to bed. I know her and Peter will be on her mind, but she should really know. Stephen can sleep in our room; we can take the couch or the loft. We will help him Ty."

Ty wrapped his arms around Amy and gave her a hug. He breathed in her scent and kissed her neck. "I love you Amy, I really do. I just hope it isn't too late to help him." Ty said looking at the kids playing, they were all splashing about and having fun.

"Uncle Ty! Aunty Amy! Come and play piggy in the middle!" Katie yelled to the pair.

"Okay we are coming!" Amy shouted. Her and Ty promptly swam over to the kids and threw the ball over their heads. They continue playing like that for 10 minutes until they finally let the kids catch it and they ended up in the middle. It was all fun and games.

About an hour later, they all wandered up to the fishing cabin. Amy and Ty made ham butties for everyone and they all ate around the camp fire, which Ty once again managed to get lit all by himself. After lunch, they all piled into the car and set off back to Heartland. Stephen got to choose the music this time and he chose… Pop princess… because Ty had forgot to bring any other CD's out of his truck. Everyone was laughing at Ty's forgetfulness .

Amy and Ty were not looking forward to going back to Heartland, Georgie was going to be devastated, Stephen had his own demons to fight.

They did not know about Lou and Peter staying together until they got back into cell range, where Amy got a text from Lou saying: ' _Hi, hope you're all having fun. I know you don't get cell range there but this is worth a shot. Me and Peter have decided to give it another go. I will tell you both everything tonight. Have a safe journey home xxx'_ Amy smiled at her phone and Ty asked, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, Lou and Peter are looking forward to seeing us all, together." Amy emphasised the word 'together' and Ty knew what she meant. He was happy for them.

'Let it go' came on and everyone started singing along. This was a great end to a weekend at the fishing cabin.

 **a/n: Sorry if that seemed to drag on a bit. I really struggled writing this chapter for obvious reasons. I just hope I did it justice a bit. Cheers for all your reviews though guys, I am really appreciating it! And see, Lou and Peter aren't giving up just yet. All they needed was to spend a bit of time together!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

Peter and Lou had cooked the family dinner and were waiting for everyone to come home. They were sat next to each other on the porch, Peer had his arm around his wife. They had called Tim to come over when he was ready. They saw Tim's truck pull up and waved. Tim got out of the truck and looked at the pair. He hoped that this meant that they were giving it another go, but didn't want to be too obvious. Well, it is Tim so he goes up to them and says, "Oh so you're not getting a divorce then?" – oh so subtly.

Peter shook his head and laughed, "No Tim, we are not. We are going to give it another shot." Peter took his wife into his arms

"Oh good I am so glad, for both of you, also for the kids!" Tim exclaimed patting Peter's shoulder.

Lisa and Jack were the next to return home, they too did not know about the whole staying together and not getting a divorce, "Jack, I think they have worked it out," Lisa stated after seeing Peter kiss Lou's head.

"Thank god for that, I just hope they can work it through," Jack smiled and got out of the truck. Him and Lisa walked up to the pair on the porch, "Is everything…?"

"Ok? Yes, everything is fine thanks Jack," Peter butted in with a huge grin on his face. Lisa and jack smiled at the couple and went inside. Jack thought about how that was the happiest he had seen both of them for months.

Everyone went inside and were sat in the living room talking about their weekends, Jack and Lisa had a good time in Montana and also Tim had a good weekend with his race horse, who won in his race! About an hour later, Amy, Ty, Georgie, Stephen and Katie came home. They all came piling in the kitchen and took their boots off. Katie ran up to her dad and jumped into his arms, "DADDY!"

"KATIE!" Peter replied mocking Katie's excitement, "Have you had a good time?"

"Yeah it was fun. Ty and Stephen are rubbish at lighting fires though. Georgie had to do it," Katie replied.

Everyone laughed, "Hey, we just had a slight problem with the flint, but I managed to light all of the other fires thank you very much!" Ty said feeling offended.

"Yeah of course you did babe, only because Georgie showed you how," Amy teased.

Ty gave her a look and everyone was laughing.

They all sat around the dinner table, Georgie was rabbiting on about their weekend and how they all need to go up there more often because swimming in the hot spring was amazing and how it was sooooo much fun! Katie also mentioned about how fun it was, she learnt to swim better and she won at piggy in the middle.

Once dinner was over, Ty glanced a knowing glance at Amy who said, "Georgie, Stephen, can you two take Katie to see Pogie? Also you may as well do night check while you're there."

"Yeah sure, come on lets go," Stephen said getting up and holding Katie's hand to take her to the barn.

Georgie huffed, "Ok… go on then. I don't see how you lot can't do it though!"

"Come on Georgie, they will be having boring adult talk. Seeing the horses will be way more fun," Stephen said trying to get his friend out of the house. He knew exactly what was about to happen. He felt a bit un easy knowing that everyone was going to find out his secret but knew it was for the best.

"Fine, but you are doing the mucking out… and the feeding… and the watering," Georgie laughed.

The three of them left the house leaving the adults to talk.

"What was all that about? Why are you sending them to do night check?" Lou asked curiously.

"Well… It's about… Stephen," Amy started.

Lou was even more worried, "What about him?"

Amy looked at Ty for help, "I… don't really know… how to explain… Ty?"

Ty nodded, "Right, here it goes. I am just going to say it as it is. He's being abused. By his stepfather."

Everyone gasped, "How do you know?" Tim asked.

"Well he had bruises down his ribs, I noticed when we were getting ready for going swimming, he said he fell down the stairs. But then he wouldn't take his top off to go swimming, so I told him about the time my top literally burnt me because of the fabric in the water. So he reluctantly took it off, which lead to questions from Georgie. She asked what happened and he said he slipped in the shower. That was when I realised something wasn't right. I just had a feeling in my gut, I recognised the signs as like me when I was a kid and Wade was knocking me about. I left him to have fun for the day and didn't force the issue," Ty said.

"Oh god, that is terrible. But how do you know he is actually being beat up?" Lisa asked.

"Well, this morning I woke up early and went outside to start the fire and breakfast. He came out to see me and I confronted him about it. We just talked for a while, he asked me about Wade and if what Georgie told him was really true. I just said how I wish I had spoke to someone about it because if it wasn't for Marion giving me a chance, I would probably be in jail or worse right about now. He was quiet for a bit, and then he broke down. Everything was fine until Darren lost his job, he started drinking and hitting him. His mom has no idea, and Darren said if he tells anyone then he is going to get it, also he would hurt his mom. He literally cried for 20 minutes on my shoulder. He said I could tell you all but not Georgie, he doesn't want people feeling sorry for him at school. His mom is away all weekend and he is really scared about going home tonight, so I said he could stay here, and could come to the vet clinic with me tomorrow, instead of school. Then we have to speak to his mom and the police. I can't just sit around and watch him suffer. He reminds me of a younger me, albeit less attitude; but seriously he is a teenage Ty." Ty started to get upset so he stood up and went into Amy's room and started crying. He was struggling so much, it brought back loads of bad memories.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it. Poor Stephen. We need to help him. Also Amy, I have never seen Ty like that before, is he ok?" Lou asked.

"Yeah is Ty ok? I didn't realise he had it that rough as a kid, I knew Wade was a proper mad man but I really didn't realise Ty was affected this bad because of it." Tim commented, he was actually worried about Ty.

"He says he is, but I know he isn't. That time of his life was really hard for him, and I think seeing Stephen suffer like he is, is just really hurting him. I am going to go and see if he is ok. I will be right back," Amy replied walking away into her room.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked Ty who had his back to her.

"Yeah, I am fine. It has just brought back some memories and feelings. I am ok though, I have you. I just hope we can help Stephen." He answered, wiping the tears from his eyes. Amy walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's ok. Everything is going to be ok," She cooed.

After 10 minutes they walked back into the lounge, "Sorry everyone I just needed some time to compose myself," Ty apologised, looking down and sitting on the arm chair. Amy sat on the stool in front of him, between his legs.

"Don't apologise son, you have been through so much, of course you are going to be affected by this. We will do everything we can to help Stephen." Tim replied softly.

Everyone was shocked at his use of the word 'son'. "Cheers Tim, I appreciate it." Ty replied pulling Amy closer to him.

"One thing though, where is Stephen going to sleep? We can't exactly let him sleep in the loft can we?" Jack exclaimed.

"He can have my room, me and Ty will take the couch or the loft," Amy said while rubbing circles into Ty's hands.

"Hmm… okay. Actually we can put a mattress in front of the fire for you two, it is way too chilly to be sleeping in the loft, and plus Ty, Stephen trusts you so it will be good for him to have someone familiar around." Jack decided.

"We need to talk to Stephen. He needs to know that we are all going to be here for him, and he always has somewhere he can come if he needs to. That is what I wish I had when I was younger." Ty said.

"Yeah, we do. I am glad he has spoke to you about it though. I think it will help having us all around helping him." Peter said, "I ain't going to go back to Vancouver until we have this sorted for him. I am not gonna leave you all to deal with this."

Lou smiled, "Thank you."

"Right, so that is all settled. Why don't Amy and Ty go out to the loft to get the mattress, send Georgie and Katie back up to the house and say Lou needs them. Amy you tell Stephen to stay because you need help with the mattress. You two tell him the plan and then we will go from there." Jack said.

"Right, I have to go. I have a busy day tomorrow. Keep me up to date Jack, love you," Lisa said kissing Jack's cheek and leaving.

"Yeah, I best be off too. I have to see someone at 8 about some cows, I will come over tomorrow and please keep me informed?" Tim asked.

"We will Tim, see you tomorrow," Jack said.

Tim also left the room and went home. Amy and Ty went to the stables to see the kids talking while doing the night feeds, "Georgie, Katie you are needed in the house. Stephen, can you stay here. Me and Ty need your help?" Amy asked.

"Yeah sure, I will see you later Georgie, bye Katie!" Stephen said passing Katie's hand to Georgie's.

Amy and Ty waited til the girls had left before they spoke, "Right, you are sleeping in our room tonight, we are taking a mattress over for us in the living room," Ty said.

"No, I can't take your bed, I will sleep on the couch," Stephen exclaimed.

"Nope. It has already been decided, everyone in there is willing to help and be there for you. We are saying you can always have a home here with us. You don't have to go to school tomorrow, we will tell Georgie that you are sick or something. You can come with us two to the vet clinic seeing as there are a few troubled horses. We will call your mom tomorrow and tell her to pick you up from here. If you want, you can talk to her alone, or have someone else with you. It is up to you," Ty explained.

"Thank you so much guys, I don't know what to say… I mean know one has ever been nice to me like this. Would it be ok if you two were there with me when I speak to my mom? She can be a bit, well, confrontational when it comes to Darren. Thank you both so much," Stephen cried. Amy gave him a hug and he carried on crying.

"Hey, no more tears, you are safe now. We won't let anything happen to you ever again. Right now wipe your eyes and get that mattress with Ty." Amy laughed, lightening the mood.

They took the mattress over to the ranch and Georgie looked confused, "Why are you two carrying a mattress?"

"My mom isn't going to be home until tomorrow and I don't feel well enough to go home tonight, so Amy and Ty said I could sleep over in their room and they are going to stay in the living room," Stephen replied, planting the 'feeling unwell' seed nice and early.

"Ah cool, well do you want to watch a film? Mom and dad have put Katie to bed, Jack is probably in his room doing paper work or sleeping. Amy, Ty, do you want to watch something too?" Georgie asked.

They all got their Pjs on and sat down, they watched 'Grown ups'. Once it had finished, everyone went to bed.

Amy snuggled up into Ty's side and said, "I love you, good night!"

"I love you too," Ty said kissing her hair. They drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

 **A/N: I hope i have done this justice. Once again I am not sure about this chapter because it is a hard issue to talk about.**

 **I have started on another chapter last night, but I am working today so I might not get it done until tonight/tomorrow. I will try and get a few more chapters done this weekend so I can post them throughout the week. The next chance I will have after tomorrow is something like Thursday, depending on the workload I have this week :)**

 **Also Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing :) I really look forward to reading them :D And yes, I know** **you're happy that Lou and Peter are giving it another shot.**

 **OH AND OMG HAVE YOU SEEN THE PREVIEW OF THE FIRST EPISODE! IT LOOKS SO AWESOME! #MARRIEDLIFE**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

 _Ty was cowering in a corner, screaming at Wade to stop. Wade was attacking his mom and she was bleeding. Her screams were muffled from Wades hand covering her mouth. When she finally passed out, Wade started on Ty, he had a belt and was striking him across the back with it. He lifted his boot and was about to kick him. Ty was screaming..._

"PLEASE DON'T DO IT! STOP! PLEASE STOP! I AM BEGGING YOU!" Ty screamed sitting up and breathing very heavily.

Amy also jumped up, "Ty, it's ok, shhhh…" She took Ty into her arms and he was crying, she had never seen this before. She was really worried.

Jack, Lou and Peter came running out of their rooms to see what all the commotion was about. They saw Ty breathing heavily and crying, Jack turned the light on, "Hey what's going on?"

"Nothing, I am fine," Ty said sharply. He didn't like the fact that everyone had seen him like that. He felt his shirt was covered in sweat. He stood up and took it off. He walked into the bathroom to sort himself out. He wiped water on his face and chest and dried himself off.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to wake you all, you can all go back to bed," Ty said walking up to Amy who was now stood next to Jack. He gave her a hug, he never wanted to let go.

"Not until you tell us what is wrong," Jack demanded. He was not too happy at the way he had been spoke to by him.

"It was just a nightmare, I am fine. I haven't had that dream for years' now, so It was just a shock for it to come back. I think it is because of everything that I have spoke to Stephen about today, it just brought back all of these painful memories. I am sorry I snapped though." Ty replied looking down to the ground.

"Ty, it is fine. We are all just worried about you. You aren't alone anymore Ty; you have us crazy bunch around you." Lou laughed.

All of a sudden Georgie came down the stairs, "What the hell is going on? Its like 4AM and all I can hear is screaming and talking! I have school in the morning!" She yelled grumpily.

"Sorry Georgie, I had a nightmare, just go back to bed. Everything is fine here," Ty answered.

"Oh, ok… Hope you're ok Ty. See you all in the morning, well, in 2 hours!" Georgie said with a yawn as she trudged back up to bed sleepily.

"Sorry about her Ty, she really has no clue. Right lets all go back to sleep. See you in the morning," Peter yawned. Everyone nodded in agreement and went back to their respective rooms.

"Hey, it's ok, I am here. Know one is going to hurt you. It is all in the past now, come on, lets try and get some shut eye before we have to get up in the morning," Amy said linking her arm with Ty and taking him over to the mattress.

"I am sorry babe, really sorry." Ty said, lying down and turning on his side away from Amy, trying to hide his feelings. Amy realised what he was doing and pulled him back over so she could look him in the eyes, "Don't shut me out. Please? We have had these problems before when we shut each other out and it just does not work. We are going to be married soon or well, once we have set a date, and we can't be hiding our feelings from one another. You are doing a great job for Stephen, if you hadn't been there this weekend, or hadn't seen what you seen, then he would probably be at home now, with Darren. You have saved him from a possible years of abuse ahead. You are an amazing man Ty Borden, and don't you forget it. Now come here and let's try and get some sleep." Amy said softly, while running her hands through his hair.

"Thank you Amy, you don't know how great it is to hear that right about now. I love you so much," Ty said pulling Amy close to him. He just held on and never wanted to let go.

Around an hour later, Ty was still wide awake. Amy on the other hand, had fallen back to sleep almost immediately. Ty could see the sun was beginning to rise, so slowly let go of Amy and went and sat on the porch. He couldn't get over the dream; he had been reliving his youth ever since the dream. It was so hard for him to deal with. Ty just sat and watched the sun rise, he was absolutely exhausted, he needed some sleep but he feared if he closed his eyes again, those dreams would come back and he didn't want that to happen.

Amy rolled over to find the other side of the mattress cold, she was worried. She was scared he was going to withdraw himself from everyone – like he used to. She walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water when she peered out the window to see Ty sat looking towards the barn. She takes in a deep breath and walks out, "Hey," She whispered.

"Hey," Ty answered.

"Did you get back to sleep?" Amy asked curiously, knowing full well that he hadn't.

"Nope, every time I closed my eyes I was back there, in that room, I will be ok though, I promise. It just came as a shock, I haven't had those dreams for years. Thank you for coming out here," Ty said while pulling her down onto his lap.

"I wouldn't leave you for the world. You know I am always here. Do you want to go back inside? Or should I go and get a blanket and bring it out here?" Amy asked kissing his cheek.

"Let's go back inside, we still have about an hour before everyone else gets up, I just want to be close to you," Ty said shyly, kissing Amy's hair. Amy stood up and grabbed his hand and they walked into the lounge, they went and laid down on the mattress. Amy rested her head on Ty's bare chest and they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

They both woke up when they felt something move around on the bed, Ty half opened his eyes and saw Katie creeping along the edge of the mattress, he quickly pretended to be asleep. Amy also hear what was going on. Next minute Katie yelled "BOO!" Amy and Ty both mocked a scared scream, Katie was doubled over laughing.

"Don't do that again Katie, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Amy laughed while sitting up and resting against the couch. Katie sat on Ty's lap, Amy got the laptop and put Pepa Pig on for her, it was her favourite. They all sat watching Pepa Pig until everyone else was up, Jack went through and made coffee for everyone and started on the breakfast. Georgie and Stephen went and did the morning chores. Stephen seemed more at ease this morning, Ty was also happier.

They all sat around the table having breakfast laughing and joking. This was what a proper family breakfast was like. Georgie went to leave for school, "Stephen are you coming?"

"Erm no, I have to go and see my mom today so I won't be in," Stephen replied.

Georgie looked unconvinced, "hmm, okay, see you tomorrow or tonight. Bye everyone!"

"Bye," Everyone shouted to her as she walked through the door.

Jack and Peter went out with Caleb to fix the fences at the far side of the property and Lou took Katie to her mums and tots music class.

Ty walked up to Stephen who was sat on the sofa watching the news, "Hey, have you called your mom?" he asked.

"I am just about to do it now," Stephen said looking worried.

"Hey, I will stay right here." Ty reassured him passing him the phone.

Stephen dialled the number and after 2 rings his mom picked up, "Hey mom… No, I am not feeling well today… Ty said I could stay here… Yeah… Can you come and pick me up here? I need to talk to you about something? Ok around 12? Yeah that is fine… Bye… Love you," Stephen put the phone down and looked at Ty, "She will be here around 12. Can you be here with me when I tell her? I need someone who is on my side here."

"Yeah of course, I will just phone Scott and tell him I will swap my shifts with Cass, I already asked her last night if I could swap last minute. Let me go ring them both now. It will all be ok Stephen." Ty reassured him, grabbing the phone and calling Cass and then Scott, explaining the situation, but not in detail. They were both ok with it.

Stephen and Ty went outside and saw Amy working with Dandy, he was ready to go home. They both stood and watched in amazement at how well she worked with the horses. Ty was so happy watching her, he saw the youthful girl he used to watch when he first got here and this was the reason he fell in love. Stephen on the other hand was a bit more distracted because of everything. He was really scared his mom wasn't going to believe him, or in fact blame him for everything that happened. He was happy that Amy and Ty – and the rest of the Bartlett-Fleming-Morris Clan were all willing to help him. He now knew what having a real family felt like. He had 2 hours to wait until his mom came, these next two hours were going to be the longest of his life.

To be continued….

 **A/n: I felt this whole nightmare storyline was good, because usually, we just see Amy having flashback nightmares and it is interesting to see Ty's reaction to his past. I know this chapter seemed a bit strange, but I needed to write it to set up for the next few chapters. Stephen will be speaking to his mom in the next chapter. Will she listen? Or will she blame him? Will she even believe him? Who knows!?**

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews though guys, I really really appreciate it** **J** **You are all awesome people :P**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

Ty and Amy were assessing a horse that had come to Heartland. They loved working together like this, it was what they had always wanted. Ty had found that there was nothing actually physically wrong with the horse, so it was over to Amy to try and figure him out.

"Hey, I love this, us, working together," Amy mentioned to Ty as he was checking the horse's teeth.

"Yeah, me to. It is great isn't it?" Ty replied wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her deeply. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss continued. They were suddenly interrupted by an unfamiliar voice, "Hello?"

They reluctantly broke apart and left the stable to find a woman stood at the barn doors looking lost, "I am looking for Stephen, is he around? I am his mom."

"Yeah, he is in the house. We will take you up, follow us. I'm Ty, and this is Amy – Lou's sister," Ty said walking up to the house.

"Oh yes, Stephen mentioned you all to me a few weeks ago," Stephen's mom said, "I am Amelia by the way."

Stephen looked out of the window to see his mom walking up to the house with both Amy and Ty. How was he going to tell her? What was he going to do? Was she even going to listen?

The three of them walked into the ranch and Amelia walked up to Stephen and gave him a hug, "What's going on? You don't look too sick?" She mentioned while feeling his forehead.

"Why don't we all go and sit in the lounge?" Ty asked motioning to the couch and chairs.

Amelia sat on Jack's chair and the other three on the couch. "What is going on? You're all scaring me," She looked at Amy and Ty's faces, and the scared look on Stephen's face.

"Well mom… You see… I am not sick. I need to talk to you about Darren… He… I… Can't Ty, can you say it? I just can't!" Stephen cried looking at Ty with the saddest look he had ever seen.

"What the hell is going on! Someone tell me now!" Amelia demanded, she was getting annoyed at the face no one was speaking, and Stephen was obviously upset.

"Well, we went swimming this weekend, and I noticed Stephen had some bruises down his ribs…" Ty started but Amelia interrupted, "Yeah… he fell off that horse he was jumping for Georgie." She said bluntly.

"That isn't the truth. I am telling you now that this is going to be really hard for you to hear. But I am just going to tell you everything he told me." Ty stated, "He told me that the past few months have been hard for him, Darren has been very horrible to him and has been hitting him." Stephen flinched at the sound of his name, and hearing the words spoke out loud.

"What a load of rubbish, why are you saying that? Darren loves you Stephen! Why would he do that to you? Are you just upset about me and your dad? You really need to get over that! It has been 4 years!" Amelia raged, she was fuming. Know one calls her husband a child abuser.

"NO MOM! IT'S TRUE! HE IS HORRIBLE! ESPECIALLY WHEN HE IS DRUNK! HE ALWAYS HITS ME AND PUSHES ME AROUND! I COULDN'T TELL ANYONE BECAUSE HE THREATENED TO HURT YOU IF I SAID ANYTHING! I CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS ANYMORE! LOOK AT MY RIBS!" Stephen shouted, pulling up his top. Amy and Ty were shocked at the sudden out burst, and so was Amelia, who broke down. Stephen was crying too. The whole room was silent.

"I… I had no idea! Oh my god. This can't be happening; this can not be true! I can't deal with this. I mean, I knew he had been drinking and hasn't been the greatest of people these past few months, but I can't believe he would do something like this. I feel like such a shitty mother. How did I not know this was happening? Oh my god Stephen come here!" She cried, Stephen walked up to her and hugged her. She hugged him so tight, she never wanted to let go.

They sat round talking for a while, "What am I going to do?" Amelia asked.

"I think you should call the police, have it documented, see if they can do anything about it. Obviously Stephen has the new injuries, and past injuries, so they have evidence. I wish I had done that when I was a kid. I needed a support system, which Stephen has. And you." Ty said.

They talked for an hour about the arrangements. Lou and Jack had also joined in the conversation. They were talking about what was going to happen. They called the police and the policeman took Stephen's statement and took pictures of his injuries. They were going to arrest Darren that night and take him in for questioning.

Georgie had come home from school at this point and her and Stephen were out jumping Spartan and Phoenix. All of the adults were inside talking, Lou said that Stephen could come over and stay over whenever Amelia was at work or on overnights. Amelia was in pieces; she could not believe what had been happening. Right under her nose! How did she miss the signs?

The adults all went outside to watch Georgie and Stephen jumping; they were both pretty good.

Amelia and Stephen both stayed for dinner, they were all talking about their day. All of a sudden, Amelia's phone went off, she excused herself and went to answer it. It was the police; they had arrested Darren. She was so relieved. They spoke for another 10 minutes until she went back in the room. "Georgie, can you take Katie to find her Pogie toy? She couldn't find it this morning?" Lou asked trying to get the girls out of the room.

"Okay, will do, come on Katie!" Georgie exclaimed, grabbing her sisters hand.

"So… what did they say?" Stephen asked timidly.

"They have arrested him, hopefully he will admit to it. If not there will be a court case and a trial. Even if he doesn't admit to it, the police said it is a good chance he would be found guilty," She cried, giving Stephen a hug. Amy grabbed Ty's hand and intertwined her fingers with his. She squeezed his hand reassuringly. Ty was happy that they managed to do something for Stephen, and there was a good chance that nothing bad would ever happen to him again.

Stephen and his mom both left the house after dinner, they had to go back to the house and talk to the police. Stephen's mom was being very strong for him. Inside, she was heartbroken, almost at the point she had been three years prior. She knows that there is a chance Darren could get off, luckily she had been offered police protection and he would not be allowed to come within 100 feet of the pair of them, which was very reassuring. Hopefully he would get sent down, but if he didn't – that was a bridge they were going to have to cross when they came to it. She was just happy that Stephen was safe now. She had to ring her ex-husband in the morning too inform him of everything – that was such a scary thought, she was going to be blamed for everything that has happened. She needed to stay strong, not just for her; but for her boy. He needed her more than anything now.

Back at heartland…

Amy and Ty were in bed, their own bed after an eventful couple of days. Amy was lying with her head and hand on Ty's chest. She was subconsciously drawing circles over his chest. "Wow, it is nice to be able to sleep knowing everything is actually ok, Stephen and his mom are fine, well obviously not fine but that's all out in the open – they are getting help. Lou and Peter are back together. That is quite surprising, but I really just think that it was just that they hadn't actually had any time together alone for a long time. They just needed to be close, with no other distractions." Amy said.

"Yeah, it does feel that a huge weight is lifted off my shoulders with the whole Stephen situation, I feel more at peace knowing Darren is behind bars for tonight, and his mom actually believed him, and did something about it. Rather than my mom, who just took it and did nothing." Ty stated, he still had a hard time thinking about his mom and what happened with Wade. But seeing Stephen and his mom work through it really seemed to help him, in his own mind.

"Hey, Ty?" Amy asked.

"Yeah?" he replied, knowing full well what she was about to say or ask.

"Are you ok? After that nightmare this morning? I know you hate it when I keep bringing it up, but I am worried about you. It isn't often I see you acting like that, or I see you react to something like that. I am just so glad you don't try and hide your emotions anymore. Thank you for trusting me. I love you!" Amy kissed his neck softly.

"I am fine, I mean, it has been really hard these past few days, and that nightmare really did set me back a bit. But hopefully there will be no more nightmares. I have you, and I am so happy that I do. You have helped me keep my life on track. You, Amy Fleming are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so much," Ty replied, pulling Amy closer into him and kissing the top of her head.

Amy pushed herself up onto her elbow and looked Ty in the eyes, she leant in for a kiss, which he accepted. The kiss was a deep and full of emotion. Ty rolled over so he was on top of Amy, holding his weight on his elbows, as not to crush her. They were too involved in the kiss that they did not hear the knock at the door, it was Lou.

Knock, knock, "Amy… oh I am sorry!" Lou apologised backing away from the bed. Ty flung himself off of Amy and turned over. Amy was catching her breath, "Lou, have you never heard of knocking?" She exclaimed, clearly embarrassed by the situation.

"Well, I did knock, but it seems you two were pretty occupied," She smirked.

Amy rolled her eyes, ignoring Ty's face as he was trying not to laugh, "What do you want?"

"I was just going to ask what was going on tomorrow, we didn't really have chance to talk about it before." Lou replied.

"I have the vet clinic in the morning from 6 – I swapped shifts with Cass. I will be there till around 3, then I will be back here from 3, then me and Amy were going to go to the lake to work with Boris, who is scared of water. Also I have to look over Georgie and Stephen's science project for them." Ty explained.

"Oh right, so that leaves you free till around 3 Amy? Good because we need a proper catch up. I need to talk to you about everything, how about we go to Maggie's for lunch?" Lou asked.

"Yeah sure, Caleb is on morning duty this week and I only have Spartan and Harley to check on tomorrow. I will talk to you about it tomorrow morning." Amy said, "Oh and Lou?"

"Yes?" Lou asked.

"Next time, just knock a bit louder so we can hear you," Amy laughed.

Ty was now laughing along with her, Lou just shook her head and left.

"Now where were we?" Ty asked seductively, while reaching over to turn the lamp out.

 **A/N: I really struggled writing this side of the story yet again, Stephen and his mom will not be forgotten and everything go back to normal with in like 1 chapter haha. I hope I have done this story justice! I am not sure how long it will continue on for, I am suffering a bit of writers block at the moment – so this should be a fun week! I will try and get another chapter written before Thursday but like I said the other day it depends on whether I have got a lot of work on at uni or not. Cheers for all your reviews and everything, I love reading them so much!**

 **Woo season 9 is on tonight! #celebrationnnnn**

 **If anyone who aint in canada and can't watch it because of whatever and you** **can't find a decent website - use watchseries - just google watchseries and click on the first link - it should be on some time after it has aired in canada in the morning :)**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

Ty was looking after a 10 month old Labrador who had been abandoned on the side of the road. The dog was howling and every time Ty went to leave it, the dog just started howling. The dog reminded him of Merlin, the orphaned foal him and Amy had to look after when they first got together. He quickly texted Amy, ' _Hey babe, I think I have another Merlin on my hands! 10-month old lab abandoned on the side of the road, every time I leave him he howls. Thank god you're not here to tell me I am being soft ;) Fancy meeting me after your lunch with Lou? You can come and meet this little guy :P xxxx'_

Amy was grooming Spartan when she heard her phone buzz. She put down the brush and went to get her phone out of the office, she laughed when she read the text from Ty, it brought back memories of them in their early days, arguing over the treatment of Merlin. She quickly text back: ' _I bet he is keeping you on your toes. I know how attached you get to little orphan animals. I bet you are spoiling him rotten! :D I will come over after I go to Maggie's with Lou, we are going at 12, so should be done by half 1 maybe 2. I will stay with you till the end of your shift. See you later, please don't spoil the dog too much! And don't get too attached ;) xxxx'_

Amy laughed and went back over to Spartan and continued brushing him. Ty was doing some paperwork with the puppy, fast asleep in his lap, he read Amy's text and smiled, ' _Ok, see you then. I will try not to get too attached… Buster is looking forward to meeting you by the way! – check your Snapchat Xxxx'_ Ty took a selfie with him and the sleeping dog and sent it to Amy with the caption ' _So not attached ;)'._

Amy read the text and opened the snap, she laughed and sent a selfie of her and Spartan, ' _yeah just like I am not attached to him'._ Ty looked at the Snapchat and laughed. He got back to work and so did Amy.

At 12, Amy and Lou got into their grandpa's truck and drove over to Maggie's diner, they got there and sat down on a table by the window.

"I am so happy for you Lou, I can't believe you and Peter are back together. I am glad but surprised. The way you were going on about it made it sound like you were definitely over. What actually happened?" Amy asked while reading the menu.

"Well…" Lou started until they were interrupted by the waiter, "Hey what can I get you?"

"I will have a burger and chips please. With a chocolate milkshake," Amy smiled while shutting her menu.

"I will have the same please," Lou said while handing the menu to the man.

The man gave Amy a cheeky smile, "Coming up," and walked off to the counter.

"He's new, wonder when Maggie hired him." Amy said, not noticing the obvious flirty eyes from the new waiter.

"Hmm, I am not sure… but anyway, Peter and I were speaking and we both decided it would be better for us to get an actual divorce and separate. We spoke about the kids and how we knew that they would be effected but it was best for all of us in the long run." Lou explained.

"Right, but you looked pretty together the other night, and last night, and this morning? Plus, you text me it was back on? So what happened?" Amy queried.

"Well, We were going to have some food, then I broke down. We spoke some more, had some Chinese food, talked a lot more. We realised, it wasn't us falling apart, we just hadn't had an actual chance to be together, without the kids, or any family in all these months! We were back to our old selves – we watched movies and ate Chinese food. It was amazing. We decided to give it another shot, he said in any free time, he will be home – not in Vancouver to help me out with the kids. We have said if it isn't still working out in like 6 months or something, then we will consider actually separating. But I don't think that will happen, we have made a promise that we will spend one weekend a month at the dude ranch if its available and have regular date nights. I really hope this works Amy, I really do!"

"Oh Lou, that is great! I am so glad you two figured it out! Ty is too, we both said we would watch the kids when ever we could. Just to help you both out a bit. Oh look our food is here! Thank god, I am starving!" Amy said, pointing to the waiter.

"Burger and chips and 2 chocolate milk shakes," The waiter said while putting the plates down and looking at Amy, "So, are you from around here?" He asked her, totally ignoring Lou.

"Erm yeah, I live at a horse ranch a few miles away from here. Are you new here? Haven't seen you before?" Amy asked politely.

"Yeah, I am studying at UOC, just needed an extra part time job over this next break. Really strapped for cash at the moment, I am Danny by the way," He said pointing to his name badge.

"Hey Danny, I am Amy and this is Lou, my sister." Amy replied.

"Look, I know this seems way too forward but I don't care. What are you doing this evening? Fancy meeting me? Go for a drink? I don't know many people round here. What do you say?" Danny asked. Lou stifled a laugh as she saw Ty walk up behind them. Amy was shocked she didn't know what to say. Then she saw Ty and was scared he would do something stupid.

"I think she is busy with me tonight Danny, but, if you were 5 years earlier asking her that question then she may have been free," Ty smiled, patting Danny's shoulder.

"Oh my God Ty, what are you doing here? Is this your… Girlfriend? oh… I am sorry, I didn't realise. I am just going to leave now and stick my head in the oven." Danny said feeling so embarrassed.

"Fiancé actually, but seriously it's fine. You didn't know her and plus, if I were in your situation I would have done the same thing. She is the most beautiful woman in here" Ty laughed giving Amy a kiss.

Danny walked away, Ty, Amy and Lou all laughed, "Bless him, he is in my class for biology. He is usually really shy."

"That could only happen to you two, seriously!" Lou laughed.

Ty pulled a chair up next to Amy and stole a few chips and dipped them into the Tommy K that was splattered on the plate. "Hey they're mine! Anyway, I thought you were dog sitting?" Amy asked.

"Yeah but Scott came back from the McSlade farm early and took over for a bit while I came on the coffee run. I am glad I did otherwise you may have been promised to another guy for tonight," He laughed, nicking a few more chips, "Are you still coming over to see the puppy after your lunch?"

"Yeah, I will do. I will be over when I have finished. Now go, I know you are dying to get back and see 'Buster'." Amy laughed, giving him a kiss.

"Okay, see you later. Bye Lou!" Ty said grabbing the coffee he had ordered from the other waitress before the whole Danny incident.

"Bye!" Lou and Amy shouted towards the door.

Lou looked at Amy with a crook in her brow, "So, Danny ey? That was actually the funniest thing ever. Not only someone hitting on someone who is engaged, but the girl he was hitting on was one of his classmates fiancé's! Literally, that could only happen to you two!"

"Oh I know. Bless him though, he looked so embarrassed. I bet that if Ty didn't know him, then that would have ended a lot worse!" Amy laughed.

"Yes, it really would! God he has grown up so much! It is good to see you and him finally happy. So have you thought anything more about your wedding? Do you want me to help plan it? Can I be your maid of honour? I'm thinking summer wedding…" Lou asked.

"Wow Lou slow down! We haven't spoken about it that much! We will probably talk about it at some point in the next few months, there is no point in rushing things at the moment, we are still young. I mean we are living together and things. We will definitely be having this conversation soon. We mentioned it the other night actually. When we have actually got something planned, you will be the first to know, as usual," Amy laughed at Lou's eagerness.

"Hmmm… ok. But don't leave it too last minute, everywhere gets booked up fast!" Lou said excitedly.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Yeah ok Lou, let's go. I really want to see this puppy that has all Ty's attention. I will see you at home tonight. Bye."

"Yeah, I best go get Katie, Peter has some conference call soon. See you back at the ranch," Lou said waving to her sister as she walked round the corner to the vet clinic.

Amy walked through the doors to the clinic to see Ty playing with the puppy, "Ah, so this is the guy that is taking all my Fiancé's attention?" She laughed.

"Yeah, ain't he adorable! He is going to the adoption place tomorrow, so he won't take up any more of my time. Who knew you were such a jealous type," Ty teased.

"Oh shut up you. By the way I think Danny is so embarrassed about what happened. He didn't dare look over again after you left," Amy laughed.

"Aww, I will talk to him when I next see him, tell him that there was no harm done." Ty said, putting the puppy back in his cage and wrapping his arms around Amy. He looked lovingly into her eyes.

"Lou is asking about wedding plans already… She is really pissing me off at the moment! She wouldn't let it go! I said we would start talking about it soon, just to get her off our backs! She is already planning it all in her mind!" Amy laughed.

"Wow, talk about maid-of-honour-zilla! But, I think we should talk about it too. I can't wait until you are officially Mrs Borden." Ty teased.

"Mmm me neither," Amy said while leaning in to kiss him. The kiss was short but sweet.

Cassandra came in at about 10 to 3 ready for the hand over. Ty gave her all the details of everything that was going on… "… and this little guy was abandoned on the side of the road, weren't you buster?" Ty said playing with the pup through the cage.

"Right Ty, leave before you fall in love with that dog!" Cassandra laughed.

"Oh, I think he's already done it, he was playing with him all day. Babe, leave the dog and come on. We have to sort Boris out!" Amy said.

Ty sighed and stood up, he gave them both a pouty face, "I'm not that bad guys, that dog loves me. I am so not attached, am I Buster?"

"You gave him a name… Now come on Ty before we have another Merlin situation on our hands," Amy laughed, knowing that would get him away from the dog.

"Merlin situation?" Cass said with a raised eyebrow.

"Basically when we first got together, Ty's ex's horse had a still birthed foal, then Scott found her Merlin and tried to get her to bond. Let's just say, it didn't work and we ended up looking after him. Ty and I were at each others throats by the end of it! But the horse went and we got reacquainted again," Amy laughed.

Cassandra chuckled, "Ah, yes. The ex. Caleb told me that story! Sounds like you two had it pretty rough in the beginning. I think he used the words stubborn and mules?"

"Yeah, that wasn't the greatest of times was it babe? But we finally got over ourselves and got together after 2 years of us circling each other!" Ty laughed pulling Amy into his side.

"Right, you two go before this one cries," Cass said pointing to the dog.

"Are you sure you don't mean this one?" Amy laughed nudging Ty.

"Hey, that was mean. Right come on, Boris needs us," Ty laughed, "Bye Cass!" He said while entwining his hand with Amy's and pulling her out of the doors.

"Bye Cass," Amy shouted as she was being dragged out of the clinic.

"Bye you two, hope Boris is good for you," Cass laughed.

Ty and Amy went back to Heartland and worked with Boris all afternoon. They enjoyed being able to work together, it gave them an insight of what it was going to be like when they got married, and when Ty became a vet. They managed to get Boris through the river no problem and headed back to Heartland. Stephen was jumping Phoenix and Georgie was sat watching. Stephen's mom was going to be home late, so like Lou promised, he was staying for dinner. Amy and Ty sorted the horses out and put Boris back in the barn, Stephen and Georgie helped put Phoenix away too. They were all working away when they heard Lou yell, "DINNER!" across the drive, so they all walked up to the house for dinner.

 **A/N: Woo a light chapter** **J** **it is now like half past 8 in the evening where I am, I have to turn all my social media off in like 3 hours so I do not get any Spoilers for tonight's episode. I am being a dedicated Heartlander and actually getting up an hour earlier so I can watch it in the morning! Then going for an 8-hour full day at uni! Safe to say I am gonna be knackered, but It is all for a great cause ;) I will try and get another chapter written up tonight, but I am going to re watch the end of season 8 to prep me for the morning :D If I do get another chapter written tonight, I will put it up when I have time tomorrow, which will most likely be when I am at the pub in between my torturous lectures** **:)**

 **Once again, cheers for all your reviews :)** **Love reading them – you are all awesome you know that?**

 **Oh and if there is any lingo or speech that people don't understand ( I am struggling to talk properly and not put any northern slang in lol) Then please PM me or write it on a review :D**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

After dinner, Stephen and Georgie went to do night check.

Georgie knew there had been something up with Stephen, ever since the night at the fishing cabin. She just had no idea what it was. The fact she was always sent somewhere with Katie basically told her that she couldn't know. She was dying to know, but didn't want Stephen to be mad at her. He was her best friend in the whole entire world and she did not want anything to change that.

"Hey Georgie, what food combination is Harley's? Is it oats, emerge and horse flakes?" Stephen asked while opening the food bins **(No idea about anything to do with horses or food so I just yolo'd it haha)**

"Yeah that's right, add a diced up carrot as well for a treat, he loves that!" Georgie replied while watering the horse's troughs.

"Okay, that is the last feed done, is there anything else?" he asked.

"Not for the horses. But… What was going on this weekend? You and Ty seemed to talk a lot this weekend. Is there something you're not telling me?" she asked.

"Nout. Ty was just giving me, erm giving me some advice," He replied stuttering.

"Cut the bull, what is really going on? I don't get sent out the room for some 'advice'." Georgie snapped, "I don't get it? I am your age; I shouldn't be treated like a kid anymore!"

"Ok. I will tell you, but you need to promise to keep it to yourself! Promise me that!" Stephen said.

"Promise," Georgie's voice softened.

"Well… You know my mom married that guy Darren?" Stephen asked and Georgie nodded, "Well. You see, he isn't really the nicest of people. He was great until he lost his job, and well there is no easy way to say it but he hits me. Like I mean, properly hits me. All the bruises you have seen haven't been due to falls or trips or whatever crap I have told you, it has been him. I only told Ty because he talked to me about his past and how he wished he had told someone and had people to be there for him. I ended up breaking down on Sunday morning about it all, that's why it was just me and Ty outside. Also, I had to work up the courage to speak to my mom, she knew nout about it. I had to tell her that the man she loved was beating her kid, that was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. The reason I am here now is because my mom is at work and won't be home till later. We are having to go to court next week to testify about Darren. If he gets off, then he won't be allowed within 100 feet of me or my mom again. Hopefully he will go to jail. The doctors x-rayed my ribs and arms today and they found that I had bruised bones and a few unhealed cracked ribs still from the last attack. It has been the worst few months of my life."

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! Why didn't you tell me? Not before Ty but after it, last night even?" Georgie asked.

"I didn't want you feeling sorry for me, like I was this weakling who couldn't defend himself because of his stupid step-father. Also I didn't want anyone from school to know, because I get enough grief as it is, and I thought if I tell you then other people are bound to find out one way or another. I am just not ready for that." He said solemnly. He looked down to the ground as to not make eye contact with Georgie.

"Of course I am going to feel sorry for you! When I heard about what happened with Ty, I felt sorry. But my opinion of him did not change, just like my opinion of you hasn't changed. I think you're literally the bravest person for telling Ty and then your mom. I just wished you could have spoke to me. I'm not that scary am i?" Georgie laughed, trying to lighten the mood in the air.

"No you're not scary. You're just my best friend, who I can't thank enough for being there for me. For sticking up for me to those guys when I first moved here. Thanks Georgie. I wished I didn't keep it a secret, I was scared to tell anyone. He threatened my mom if I told anyone!" Stephen cried, he started to get upset.

Georgie looked around and realised he was crying, she pulled him into a hug and said, "Its all going to be ok! Just think about the future! Anyway, you're my best friend too and we can work together with Phoenix and any other horses that are here. Plus we have that science project due next week and I can't have you bailing out on me because of this, I want to beat Olivia and Jessica. Luckily we can have Ty and Amy look over it, I doubt they will have anyone as good as them when it comes to the science of horses!" Georgie laughed.

"Yeah that is true, Hudson's number one Horse Whisperer and a nearly qualified vet. Who would Olivia have?" Stephen laughed.

"Google. She will have google. Which would most likely be wrong. At least we have reliable sources! Come on, let's go and ask them to have a look before your mom gets here." Georgie replied.

They both walked up to the barn and went inside the house to see Amy and Ty and ask them to go over their horse science project.

They walked into the boot room and took their jackets and boots off and walked into the living room.

"Are all the horses ok?" Amy asked sitting up and turning towards them.

"Yeah they are all fine, we actually needed to ask you and Ty something," Georgie commented.

"Shoot," Ty said.

"Can you two look at our science project? We really want to beat Olivia and Jessica, who of course, once they found out we were doing the science behind horses copied us. But seeing as we have Hudson's number one 'Horse Whisperer' AKA Miracle girl and a nearly trained vet in the family, we thought you could give us some advice and help. Seeing as Olivia and Jess will have google and Wikipedia, where half of the information will probably be wrong!" Georgie asked.

"Hmm… what is in it for us?" Ty asked jokingly.

"The knowledge that you have helped two troubled teens who struggle at school with horrible bullies and people think they're thick and know nothing," Georgie gave Ty sad eyes. Stephen raised his eyebrow and said, "I don't know about that Georgie… But I am sure we could give them a ribbon," Stephen laughed.

Amy and Ty rolled their eyes, they were so comfy sat on the sofa, "Right. Ok then, as long as we get a first place ribbon, no matter how good/bad you two do. And you best get first place with our combined awesomeness and knowledge of horses," Ty laughed.

Amy pointed to Ty and nodded her head, "Yeah that is true, we are awesome and happen to know a thing or two about horses!"

Lou piped up, "Hey, why don't you want my help? I grew up on this ranch too!"

"Well no offence mom, but you were scared of horses for years, and also you don't really work with them. You just ride them as and when you need to. These two are more appropriate to ask for help." Georgie laughed.

Jack was sat in his chair watching everyone talk and just sat back and laughed. He loved this family. He was so glad everyone was happy again and there were no problems with anyone. For once. Jack just laughed at the banter that was happening between everyone.

Amy and Ty followed Georgie and Stephen up to Georgie's room. They were up there for a good hour and a half going through their project. They had done really well and didn't need much input from Amy or Ty, only little bits needed tweaking here and there. After they had finished going over it, Amelia picked Stephen up.

"Hey, Amy, Ty, Stephen told me everything about his step-dad. I can't believe it. He told me he didn't want me feeling sorry for him. What does that actually mean?" Georgie asked as she was still confused over the whole situation.

"I think he just didn't want your opinion of him to change, like you feel sorry for him. He didn't like keeping it from you, he just didn't want you worrying. I suppose he really does care for you. Just don't bring it up all the time, or ask him about it constantly. If he wants to talk about it, he will bring it up." Ty said, "I am like that, if I want to talk about something, I will bring it up."

"Ok, I see. I am just glad everything is ok for him now. Right guys, thank you so much for helping us with our science project. I can not wait to see Olivia and Jess choke!" Georgie laughed, "I think I am going to turn in, I have a long day tomorrow."

"Ok, good night Georgie," Amy said giving her a hug.

"Yeah, night Georgie. See you in the morning!" Ty said opening the door for Amy.

Amy and Ty walked downstairs to see Lou and Peter sat on the couch and by the looks of it, Jack had turned in.

"How did it go? Was their project good?" Lou asked.

Ty sat down on Jacks chair and pulled Amy onto his lap, "Yeah, it was pretty good. I think they have a pretty good chance of winning, don't you, babe?"

"Yeah, they did pretty good. But I think your expert vet knowledge and my amazing miracle girl amazingness did the trick to make it 10000x better," Amy joked.

Peter laughed, "Right I am going to turn in. Ill see you two tomorrow, you coming Lou?"

"Yeah, I will be in in a minute. I just need to go and get a drink." Lou said getting up and going into the kitchen.

"Shall we go to bed too?" Amy asked with a cheeky look on her face

"I am not…" Ty started, but then he recognised the face, "Yeah, lets go to bed!" Ty picked her up and walked quickly and quietly to their room.

Ty put Amy down on the bed and they both stripped off, they hadn't had a proper chance to be together since before the fishing cabin. Ty laid down next to Amy and kissed her, hi tongue entered her mouth immediately. Amy pulled back and looked at Ty, she started kissing his jawline and down his neck. She found his sweet spot and felt Ty shiver beneath her. She could feel his boner on her hip, she was already so wet and they had barely done anything! Ty decided to roam her body with his hands Amy shivered with his touch. He rolled over and got a condom out of the draw and slid it over his cock. He got back on top of Amy and slowly inserted himself into her. She moaned, but was keeping herself quiet, she couldn't risk anyone waking up/walking in! Ty quickened his pace and started to use his finger to rub her clit. Amy let out another moan but quickly put her hand over her mouth. Ty knew he couldn't last much longer so quickened his pace even more and he felt Amy quiver beneath him. It wasn't long before he came too. He rolled over and took the condom off and threw it in the bin. He jumped back into bed and pulled the covers over both of them. Amy put her head on his chest, "Wow, that was great!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was. I didn't realise how hard it was going to be keeping quiet! We definitely need to make use of the loft when we can! You know you are amazing miracle girl! I bloody love you so much!" He said kissing her head.

"You're pretty ok too sometimes… Dr. Borden," Amy looked up and winked. She leant in and gave him a kiss. They soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 **A/N: I loved last nights episode, it was great! I am currently sat in the pub at 11:47am because luckily my lecture finished early :D I thought i would upload it while i was on my break... and before i forgot due to alcohol consumption. #Unilyf haha :) I may write a chapter tonight when i get home, but I only get in at 7pm and i am usually knackered haha. Hope you all enjoy it :D I finished it at 1am so if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes, that i probably why!**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

Katie came running into Amy and Ty's room and jumped up onto the bed, "Uncle Ty, Uncle Ty! Please can you make me chocolate pancakes?" She exclaimed.

Amy and Ty both groaned, Ty looked at the clock and it said 06:56 – he had to be up and go to the clinic soon – however his alarm wasn't meant to go off for another 4 minutes. Those extra 4 minutes in the morning mean everything to everyone!

"Right ok, but only because you asked so nicely!" Ty yawned.

Amy chuckled, "God she has you wrapped around her little finger!"

"How can I say no to this sweet face?" Ty said tickling Katie's sides and she started belly giggling.

"Right Katie, why don't you go and get your toy Pogie and me and Ty will be right out," Amy asked realising that all she had on was Ty's t-shirt and he only had a pair of boxers on.

"Yeah ok!" Katie exclaimed, she jumped off the bed and ran out the room to her room.

"Good morning babe, we could have had another 4 minutes sleep but Katie ruined that one! Right let's go get decent and make some pancakes," Ty said leaning over and kissing Amy.

"Mmm morning, I would have loved an extra 4 minutes! But Katie's obsession with chocolate chip pancakes has stopped that from happening!" Amy replied.

Ty and Amy both got up, Amy threw on a pair of sweats and Ty grabbed a tee and some shorts. They walked into the kitchen and started cooking the pancakes. Amy attempted to cook one, but it did not work out what so ever.

"Hmm I think I will stick to boiling water from now on," Amy laughed scraping the pancake off the pan.

"Yeah, if you can manage that," Ty winked. Amy put on a fake shocked expression and waited till his back was turned and rolled up a tea-towel and whipped him right on the arse. Ty let out a small yelp and instantly spun around, "Hey there was no need for that!"

Amy was howling with laughter. "Oh – my – god – you – should see – your face!" Amy howled

Ty raised an eyebrow and put down the spatula and slowly and calmly started to walk towards Amy, who was too busy laughing to notice the look in his eyes. He put his arm around her waist and went to kiss her, but as she closed her eyes his hands started attacking her waist. Amy screamed, "STOP! NO FAIR!" Ty was not stopping any time soon.

"You two do know what time it is don't you?" Lou said angrily, she was still in her dressing gown and slippers, "What's happened?"

"She towel-whipped me!" Ty said like a little kid.

"Well he insulted my cooking!" Amy said sticking her tongue out at Ty.

"You two are so childish! But what is this I hear from a very excited 4-year-old about chocolate chip pancakes?" Lou asked laughing at the childishness of the pair.

"Well she woke me us 4 minutes before my alarm was due to go off – which we are still not over by the way – begging uncle Ty to make her chocolate chip pancakes, and you know he is totally whipped and didn't want to say no to her," Amy laughed sitting down at the table.

"Well she gives me sad eyes if I say no, and I can't deal with that!" Ty defended himself.

"How come it works for Katie but not for me?" Amy teased giving him 'puppy dog' eyes.

"Because she's cute and doesn't attack me with tea towels." Ty huffed turning his back to Amy and pouring the coffee, "Lou would you like some coffee?"

"You two are so funny, but please, don't do this again at 7am! And yes please Ty, that would be great. Pour one for Peter too please? He has to catch a flight soon so will be out in a minute." Lou replied.

Ty poured 3 cups of coffee and passed 2 to Lou and took the third for himself, "Here you go." He said.

"Thanks Ty, also cheers for making breakfast again," Lou said.

"No probs," Ty replied.

"Hey where's my coffee?" Amy asked.

Ty laughed and replied, "In the coffee pot. I don't pour coffee for towel whippers!"

Amy rolled her eyes and stood up and poured herself some coffee, "I am sorry, I will make it up to you," She smirked.

"Oh really, how would you do that?" Ty asked curiously.

Amy whispered something into his ear that know one else could here, Ty instantly grinned.

"Oh not at the breakfast table please!" Lou exclaimed pulling a sickly looking face.

Ty and Amy both laughed, "Right babe, I have to go to the clinic. I will be back around 7 tonight because we have a few surgeries and I need to catch up on paper work." Ty said standing up.

"Okay, I will see you then, love you," Amy replied turning around and giving him a quick kiss.

"Love you too, bye everyone," Ty said as he walked out the door.

There was a mixture of bye's and bye Ty's heard, he smiled when he walked out the house. He loved his family and this family was so much better than his 'biological' family. He suddenly had thoughts about his past life and shivered at the thoughts and memories. He jumped in the truck and drove to the clinic, Bon Jovi was blasting out and he was singing along to livin' on a prayer – seeing as he was half way to the clinic **(Sorry bad joke, I actually have used this joke in uni this week. It was my first lecture of the week and we were on slide 33/66 and I got all excited because I felt like bon jovi… Yeah… I was rather sleep deprived and actually had a laughing fit in the middle of a lecture!)**

Ty parked up at the clinic and walked in to see Scott talking to Cass, "Hey Ty," They both said at the same time and laughed.

"Hey guys, what's going on today then?" He asked.

"Rusty needs surgery on his front hoof, Daisy is having a calf delivered and Buster, well Buster missed you. There is also a tonne of paperwork for you to do!" Scott laughed, passing buster to Ty. The dog immediately started licking Ty's face and barking at him, "Me and Cass are going to do Rusty's surgery, can you please get started on the paperwork? She needs to get one more practical in before school starts again next month. I am sure Buster will keep you company!"

"Ok, have fun guys, and I am sure Buster will do his best!" Ty laughed as the others walked through to the operating room. Ty poured himself some coffee and sat at the desk, Buster of course was sat on his knee. He decided to send Amy a picture of him and his friend with the caption ' _Look who I am looking after again! Xxx'_ Ty quickly pressed send and opened up the laptop and began his paperwork, yay!

Amy was out in the barn with Georgie and heard her phone Bing, she had a look and saw that Ty once again was looking after Buster, she showed Georgie and she laughed, "Aww Harley has some competition! Send him one of Harley saying he feels left out, see what his reply is,"

"That would be cruel, but also funny. Let's do it!" Amy replied, she quickly snapped a picture of Harley and wrote back ' _Looks like someone has some competition! Xxx'_

"Right come on, lets turn these horses out before they too feel left out!" Amy stated opening the stall door to lead Spartan out into the front field. They turned out the rest of the horses and checked on the back field. Georgie looked at the time and realised she was going to miss the bus if she didn't run, "Bye Amy I am going to miss my bus! See you tonight! Stephen is coming over to jump Phoenix with me!" Georgie yelled as she ran across the yard.

"Ok, bye Georgie!" Amy yelled back, chuckling to herself remembering that her and Ty used to get 'caught up' before she had to go to school, but for totally other reasons. She smiled as the memories of her and Ty in the early days.

Amy got back to work and was thinking about Ty's upcoming birthday, she wanted to get him something special and thought of the best idea ever. Buddy. Well she had to get the ok off her Grandpa and Lou first, but she was sure they wouldn't mind. She decided to ask them at lunch. She got back to working with Boris and was making sure that he was ok with a hose pipe and being washed. He did well with the hose and allowed Amy to wash him. When it was lunch time, she walked up to the house and sat with Lou, Katie and Jack. Peter had left earlier that morning for a week – something about a conference that couldn't be missed or something, but Lou was surprisingly okay with it and they didn't argue before he left for the first time in months! Things really were looking up.

"Hey Amy, how is Boris? Nearly ready to go home?" Jack asked looking up as she walked through.

"Yeah, I am going to call his owner tomorrow, can I ask you two something?" Amy asked.

"Go on…" Jack encouraged.

"Well, you know it is Ty's birthday next week? Well, there is this puppy he has been looking after at the clinic, and he has completely fallen in love with him. I was wondering if you would allow me to get him for him so he can keep him?" Amy asked, hoping it would be ok.

"Of course! I was talking to him last night and he wouldn't stop going on about that damn puppy! He showed me loads of selfs or whatever you call them with the puppy!" Jack laughed.

"Selfie's grandpa, selfies." Lou stated laughing, "But yeah, I think he would love that!"

"Oh Thank you guys! I am going to call Cass later to see Scott because Ty answers Scott's phone if he's close! I think Ty is going to love it! Little Buster will love it here too I bet," Amy laughed.

They ate lunch and then Amy went to call Cassandra, after 2 rings there was an answer, "Hello Amy? How come you're calling me?" She asked.

"Well, I know Ty answers Scott's phone if Scott isn't always around and I kind of need to speak to him without Ty knowing, so could you pass me on to him?" Amy asked.

Amy heard Cass pass the phone to Scott saying that Amy was on the phone asking for him. Scott put the phone to his ear, "Hey Amy, long time no speak! What can I do for you?"

"Well, it is Ty's birthday next and I was hoping you could sell Buster to me? But somehow keep it quiet?" Amy asked hopefully.

"Yes of course! He hasn't put the dog down all day! I will bring you the paperwork tomorrow when we come and check on the horses," Scott replied laughing.

"I am going to regret this; he is going to ditch me for the dog ain't he?" Amy laughed, "Thank you Scott. I will sort it out with you tomorrow. See you later!"

"Bye Amy," he replied putting the phone down.

Amy smiled, she knew Ty would be so surprised and would probably love her forever. She smiled to herself and went back to work.

Ty came home after dinner and collapsed onto the couch next to Amy, he put his head on her shoulder and groaned, "Buster went to the adoption place today, he actually cried when he was taken from my arms. Like I mean literally howling and trying to run back to me."

"Aww babe, he will be ok. It is for the best though isn't it? I mean a vet clinic isn't the greatest place for a puppy to live. He will be much happier at a place where he has friends to play with," She replied stroking his head.

"Yeah, you're right. Do you need to go and do night check?" Ty asked lifting his head up off her shoulder and looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah I do, Georgie and Stephen are out there now, but I want you to just take a look at Paint's leg, it's a bit swollen again," She replied, giving him a kiss.

"Okay, come on then," Ty stood up and held his hand out for Amy to stand up. Their fingers were intertwined and they strolled across the yard and went into the stable, they saw Georgie and Stephen watering the horses, "Hey guys how's it going?" Ty asked.

"Great thanks, we have finished feeding and now we are just watering," Stephen replied, "How was work?"

"Painful. I had to give away puppy that I love to the adoption home, but it is all part of the job! Now we are just looking at Paint," Ty said sadly.

"Aww hope you're ok. It is hard giving up an animal you love, my horse had to be sold when my mom and dad split up because neither of them had the time to help me look after it!" Stephen said.

"How was the project?" Amy asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Really good, we of course, won first prize, Olivia and Jess basically copied everything off Wikipedia and failed the module!" Georgie laughed.

"Wow, that's great you two, obviously the miracle girl and vet student were very helpful," Ty teased.

"Oh shut up ego head!" Georgie said. Everyone laughed. Georgie and Stephen went back to finishing their watering and Amy and Ty were looking at Paint. "Yep, his arthritis is definitely flared up again. Try massaging his legs and use some anti-inflammatory remedies and we will see how he does." Ty explained.

"Right, I will go and whip up a batch now, Georgie do you want to come and help?" Amy asked.

"Yeah sure. Ty will you take over here?" Georgie asked.

"Of course, pass me the hose." Ty and Stephen were watering the back field troughs and talking about things. "How are you doing Stephen, haven't had much chance to talk to you lately." Ty asked.

"I am doing much better; I feel like I am a different person. I still have nightmares about everything, but I am getting there. I have a great councillor at school who is helping me through everything. How are you? Georgie said you had a nightmare the other night," Stephen asked.

Ty looked away, "I am fine, the nightmare was about a movie me and Amy had watched the night before, nothing bad. Come on, lets go back and see what the girls are doing," Ty did not want Stephen to know he was still affected, he wanted him to think that he was ok because the last thing Stephen needed was to see Ty, years later still being affected.

Stephen nodded, not sure whether he believed him or not but just went along with it anyway. They walked back into the barn to see the girls massaging Paint's legs. They all chatted about their days and went to leave the barn when they heard a car horn and Stephen groaned, "That'll be my mom, I will see you all tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Amy, Georgie and Ty all shouted.

They walked back up to the house and sat in the living room. Jack was telling them about Tim's new theory about if they feed the cows a certain feed they will be worth $200 more. What a load of Bull that was! They all laughed at Jack's annoyance.

Georgie went to bed at around 9, Jack also went to bed at 9.

Lou was sat on Lyndy's chair and Amy and Ty were laid on the couch.

"Hey guys, I know its your birthday next week Ty and I know you will want some 'alone time'" Lou started, Amy and Ty both blushed, "Well I was thinking you could borrow a cabin at the dude ranch if you want, I don't have anyone booked in next week, so it is all yours!"

Amy turned to look at Ty, they both were happy that Lou had offered because they would have probably ended up in the loft if not, and it was getting a bit too cold for that! "Oh thank you Lou, we really appreciate it!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks Lou," Ty smiled.

"Well that is settled then, right I am going off to bed I what are your plans for tomorrow?" Lou asked.

"Well, I have the day off, woo! Amy has got Caleb on the morning routine, so we get a lie in," Ty explained.

"Lucky you two have fun with that! Goodnight both," Lou said getting up and walking through to her room.

"Night," Amy and Ty said at the same time.

They sat on the sofa for a while longer, just being close with each other. They went to bed soon after, Ty got undressed and so did Amy. They crawled into bed and started kissing, Amy had some making up to do for towel whipping him this morning.

 **AN: Sorry guys! I have been writing this since Monday and I have been struggling for like inspiration haha. I am back on it though :) Hopefully I will write a few more chapters while I am off this week and get them uploaded when I can!**

 **Thank you guest who said i am awesomeness personified :P And all you other lovely reviewers for your comments! you are all the reason I carried on with this story! Let me know what you think :D**

 **Did you all enjoy season 9 premier? I loved it!**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

 _A young Ty was sat at the kitchen table doing his homework, he and his mother were talking about his day at school. He was really happy as he had gotten a certificate for his work in Maths – the only person in the whole class to get an A. They were laughing and all of a sudden Wade came storming through yelling at them both to shut up. "Wade please don't he was telling me about his certificate!" Lily pleaded. Wade flew off the handle and back handed Lily across the face. Ty screamed "NO!" and tried to run away, but he couldn't get away in time and Wade grabbed him by the collar and flew him across the room… SNAP…_

Ty was still asleep, but screaming for Wade to stop. Amy woke up suddenly and tried to talk Ty out of his dream. Once he came round he bolted upright and started crying again. Lou heard the commotion and knocked on the door, "Is everything ok?" She asked before opening the door.

"Yeah, one second," Amy replied throwing on a Tshirt, "Right you can come in now,"

Lou opened the door to see Ty in a complete state, "Ty, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, I-I will be." Ty stammered. Amy wrapped her arms around him and he just breathed slowly quietly sobbing.

Katie came running through and ran straight past Lou and jumped up onto Ty's lap, "Are you ok Uncle Ty?" She asked while giving him a hug.

Ty wrapped his arms around her and sniffed, "Yeah, I am fine Katie. See, no need to worry. I just had a scary dream, but I promise you I am fine!" Ty reassured her, looking at Lou over her head.

"Katie, come on, lets go back to bed, Ty will be fine, won't you Ty?" Lou asked.

Ty smiled and tickled Katie, "Yeah fine," Ty laughed. Katie giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Good night Uncle Ty, Night, Aunty Amy love you!"

"Night Katie, love you too," Ty replied picking her up and putting her on the floor.

"Night Katie," Amy said tiredly.

Lou looked over at the pair, "Get some sleep, I will see you when you wake up. Good night."

"Night." Amy and Ty replied.

Once Lou had gone, Ty wrapped his arms around Amy, he was so glad she was there, "Wow, that was the worst one yet. It was the time he broke my arm. He grabbed my arm and threw me against a wall, there was a loud snap, and I just remember waking up in A&E. They said I fell down the stairs. He only kicked off because me and mom were happy, I was the only one in my maths class to get an A and I got a certificate for it. Mom was making me spaghetti and meatballs to celebrate. He came in and ruined that. I am so happy you're here, I don't think you know how much it means. When I had these dreams at the trailer, I was all alone, and it took forever to calm myself down. But now, being here with you helps me calm down a lot quicker. Thank you," Ty turned and faced Amy and kissed her.

"Oh Ty, you know I will always be here for you! What brought on the nightmare tonight?" Amy asked.

"Well Stephen was talking about that he has nightmares, also he asked about my nightmare, which I lied about. I didn't want him thinking I was still having major nightmares because of it because he is in a real good place right now and I didn't want to ruin that for him," Ty explained.

"Oh Ty, you are amazing you know that? You should have told me about the nightmares, I would have helped you. I am glad I have been able to help you now though. Do you want to stay up a bit or go to sleep? It is 3:30am." Amy asked.

"Well it might take me a while to get back to sleep, but as long as you are here with me, I will be fine! I am glad we have a day to ourselves tomorrow, we can have a nice lie in and then maybe go for a trail ride? Spartan and Harley must be feeling a bit neglected at the moment," Ty laughed. He lay down and put his arm around Amy and she put her head on his chest. They just lay like that for what seemed like forever, she was just listening to the beating of his heart and she soon drifted to sleep. Ty also managed to fall asleep, luckily into a dreamless sleep.

The pair managed to sleep until 11:30am, they both got up and got dressed. They decided they would go up to the ridge for a picnic for lunch. They went into the kitchen and read a note which read:

' _Amy & Ty: Grandpa is at Lisa's today and won't be home until tonight, I have taken Katie into town and Caleb is riding the fences on the south side of Heartland. Everything is being taken care of, have a nice day. See you at dinner. Lou xxx'_

"Aww, right do you want ham or turkey butties for lunch?" Amy asked getting the bread out of the bin.

"Hmmm… Surprise me. Do you want me to go and tack up the horses?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, the sooner we leave, the sooner we get our lunch. I am starving!" Amy laughed.

Ty laughed and went outside to see Scott and Cass pull up, "Hey, what are you two doing here?" he asked curiously.

"We are checking out a horse for Amy, plus Jack called me last night and seen if I could give Paint a steroid injection, which I will do now. Where is Amy? I need to speak to her." Scott replied.

"Oh she is in the house, just go and let yourself in, come on Cass, I will show you to the horse Amy wants you to look at," Ty replied.

They all went their separate ways, Scott to the house and saw Amy making up some sandwiches, "Hey, I brought the paperwork for you to sign. We are going to do steroid injections in Paint's leg while we are here. Killing two birds with one stone you know."

"Hey, thank you! I will sign them now," Amy took the pen and paperwork out of Scott's hand and quickly provided the relevant information, "Are you sure your cousin is ok to keep him until the day after Ty's birthday? Buster is going to be an extra surprise, we are having a party at home, obviously you are invited, then we are going to the dude ranch for the night. I am planning on giving him Buster the morning after his birthday!"

"Aww that's sweet, you two are definitely made for each other, you know that?" Scott stated.

Amy blushed, "Thanks Scott, you best go before he gets suspicious. Tell him I have nearly done lunch and I expect both horses to be tacked up and ready by the time I am done," she laughed.

Scott laughed and nodded, "Will do!"

Amy went back to doing lunch and Scott went out to the barn. He showed Ty how to administer the injections, seeing as he lives at the ranch, he can now do the injections – which saves Scott having to come out every day, "Oh I almost forgot, you best get them horses tacked up before she gets here, she expects it done," Scott laughed.

Ty rolled his eyes, "Yeah will do, and this is the other horse Amy needed you to look at, his name is Quiggly and he won't be saddled so she just wants a vet record stating there is actually nothing wrong with his back, I would do it but I still have another 2 years of vet school before I can technically do it!"

Scott and Cass both laughed and checked out Quiggly. Ty quickly tacked up Harley and Spartan up. Scott and Cass had left by the time Amy eventually made it to the barn with the lunch.

They got on the horses and rode off to the ridge, they let the horses graze while they sat up against a fallen tree eating their lunch.

"Well, pancakes may not be your forte but Turkey butties definitely are! They were great babe, thank you for lunch," Ty said kissing her.

"You're welcome, and yeah, my turkey butties are to die for aren't they," She smirked, Kissing him back. They sat talking about everything that happened the night prior for around 3 hours. Ty had told Amy everything he was thinking and she listened, which he appreciated. He told her the stories of what happened when he was a kid, it made her shiver. Wade was a terrible man.

At around 4 O'clock, they headed back slowly. When they got back they sorted out the horses and went up to the house. Lou was busy cooking dinner and talking to Peter on the phone at the same time, sounded as if the conference was boring and he was missing them all. Amy and Ty went into the living room to see Georgie and Katie playing a game of snap at the table, when Katie saw Ty she smiled, "Hey Uncle Ty. I have something for you. I will just go and get it!"

Ty looked confused as the little girl walked out of the living room and down to her bedroom. Lou came through when she heard what Katie said, she too was curious as to what she was going to give him. She came back 30 seconds later with her toy pony 'Pogie' in her arms. She reached out for Ty to take it, "Here, I want you to have Pogie. Pogie is very good at keeping you safe so you have no more bad dreams!"

Ty smiled, he felt like crying and so did Amy and Lou, Katie really did love her Uncle Ty and didn't like the fact he had been upset in the night. Tim had walked in as Katie was talking about his bad dreams, and of course, not knowing what had happened decided to make a typical 'Tim' comment, "Wow still having nightmares at your age Ty? Aren't you a bit too old for the boogie monster?"

"Dad, don't." Lou warned.

"What? Bless him did you watch a scary movie?" Tim continued to tease.

Ty just got up and walked out. He couldn't be bothered trying to deal with Tim, it was too sensitive to talk about, even though Tim was soon to be his father-in-law, he still felt uncomfortable opening up to him about it. He went and sat down in his and Amy's room and tears started to stream down his face. Ty Borden was not ok. He had tried to convince himself he was over his childhood, but the harsh fact was that he wasn't.

"Was It something I said?" Tim said, still oblivious to the fact that Ty was upset, "He is such a cry baby some times!"

"DAD! Don't talk about him like that, if only you knew!" Amy raised her voice to Tim.

"Knew what? Everyone has 'nightmares' there is no need to be so sensitive to it!" Tim snapped back.

"Georgie, can you take Katie outside, let her go and see Pogie for a bit please? Me and Amy need to talk to dad." Lou said, ushering the girls out of the room.

"What? What is going on? I don't get how you are mad about me making a joke?" Tim defended.

"Ty's problems are not a joking matter dad, ever since what happened with Stephen, he has been having flashback nightmares about Wade. What Wade did to his mom, and to him. He has woke up screaming and crying 2 nights now, I think he has had more but hasn't told me about them in detail. Last night, he was having a nightmare about the time Wade snapped his arm, he woke up in A&E to the story that he fell down the stairs. That man is petrified of Wade and his past. He thought he was over it, but this just shows he really is not. He is struggling so much at the moment dad, and you have no right to laugh or take the mick out of him for these nightmares. You know Ty, he does not get upset over many things, so when you find out he has been having nightmares, you should have put 2 and 2 together to make 4, but no. You jumped to conclusions and made 5. Just like you always do." Amy ranted. Wow she couldn't believe she had just spoke to her father like that, but after the stories Ty had told her today, she knew she had no choice.

"Oh. I had no idea. I knew he had a bad childhood, yeah. But I didn't realise he was this badly affected. I think I should go and speak to him." Tim apologised, "I am sorry."

Tim got up and went up to the door of Amy's room, he was about to go in until he heard sobbing on the other side of the door. He immediately went and got Amy, "Honey, I think you are the only one who is going to be able to calm him down, he sounds bad." Tim stated.

Amy was worried at this point and went to her room and entered, she saw Ty sat down on the bed, facing the window, crying. She went over and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and never wanted to let go.

"I- I-I'm s-o-orry Amy! I didn't mean to make a scene but I couldn't handle it. I am not ok am i?" Ty cried.

"Shhhh, it is ok. But no, you aren't ok. What Wade did to you was terrible, and you should never have had to be put through that. But unfortunately you were. I told my dad what happened and he is so sorry, he had no idea. He was going to come in and apologise to you but he heard you and knew it would be best for me to come in first. I see you have Pogie," Amy smiled, "Is he helping?"

Ty stopped sobbing and laughed, "He was a bit, but when you came in, I didn't need him no more," he sniffed.

Amy wrapped her arms around Ty's neck and pulled him into another hug, "Right, let's go back out. Will you be ok?"

"Yeah, like I said, I have you," He replied lovingly and kissed her on the forehead.

Ty walked back out after he had cleaned himself up. When Tim saw him he immediately went up to him and hugged him – wow a hug off Tim Fleming? He knew Tim felt bad, "Sorry Ty, I had no idea. Don't let that crazy son of a bitch make you feel like this. Don't let him have the satisfaction."

"Cheers Tim, I appreciate it!" Ty replied. He went and sat down next to Amy on the sofa, Katie and Georgie had returned and were on the floor, Ty gave Pogie back to Katie explaining it was ok but he wouldn't need him.

Dinner was ready and they all sat round the table laughing, Jack had appeared in the middle of the commotion, but had been filled in by Lou, so knew what was going on. Everyone was happy and laughing. Even Ty, who once again realised what it was like to have a proper family. He held Amy's hand under the table. This was all the family he would ever need.

 **A/N: Cheers once again for the reviews. I couldn't sleep - it is like 2am and I have finally finished this chapter. Will hopefully get another one written tomorrow, well today? But it depends on how I am feeling as my fresher's flu has come back with a vengeance! Well it hasn't come back, it has just stayed and all of a sudden got a lot worse! Can't believe it! 2** **weeks now!**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter :D**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

A few days went by and Ty was back to normal. He only had one nightmare since the huge one a few nights ago. He was finishing up at the vet clinic, he had just helped Scott do surgery on a cat who had been run over. He was thinking about his upcoming birthday and how he was looking forward to having a dinner with the family, and spending a night at the Dude ranch with Amy. He was smiling to himself thinking about everything that they were going to do when they were there. Cass walked in and saw him smiling, "What's up with you smiler?" She asked laughing at his sheepish face.

"I am just thinking about how great life is," Ty smiled.

"You're thinking about Amy aren't you?" she laughed.

"How did you know?" he wondered

"Well, when you talk about her, you get a little glow in your eyes and you smile like a Cheshire cat, literally half the time I feel your face is going to snap in half! You have the same look when you think about her too," Cass laughed.

Ty blushed, "Yeah, she is pretty amazing. I'm so lucky to have her." Ty stared off into the distance dreamily.

"Oh I really wish I had something like that you know? Everyone I know is happy and in love!" Cass sighed.

"Oh Cass, you will find someone! It takes time. Trust me! Amy and I have had plenty ups and downs but eventually we grew up and now look at us! We are engaged and loving life. Your time will come Cass, trust me!" Ty said, he was still beaming just thinking about Amy.

"Yeah I know, but see you again just did the whole smiley thing! It is adorable to think that someone actually makes you do that! Right enough of me moaning, you best be getting off, don't think Amy will be too happy at me taking up all of your time with my wallowing. I will see you after your birthday. Oh by the way, happy birthday for tomorrow old man!" Cass laughed and turned her back to check the rota.

"Oh what ever! I'm not that old! Right I will see you soon. See ya!" Ty shouted while walking out the clinic.

Ty was still thinking about Amy while he was driving back to Heartland. He was really happy with his life at the moment. Nothing could ruin it. He pulled up to the familiar dirt track and parked his truck up next to Jack's. He looked over to the round pen to see Amy working with a new horse. He quietly walked over and just stood in silence. Even though he had seen her do this a thousand and one times, it was still amazing to watch. The very moment a horse chooses to join-up is the most magical moment in the world. Amy was so busy concentrating she didn't even realise he was watching.

In the house, Jack was sat with Katie in the kitchen when Lou walked in, "Oh, Ty is back. When did he get here? Where is he actually?" She stated when she saw that his truck was parked up.

"I didn't even know he was back," Jack said walking over to the kitchen window, where he saw Ty stood at the fence of the round pen watching Amy work, "I wonder how long he actually has been back. He really loves her doesn't he?"

"Yeah he does. Oh, did you pick up the cake for tomorrow night?" Lou asked.

"Yes Lou, it is in the fridge. What is the plan for tomorrow anyway?" Jack replied.

"Well, we are having a family trail ride in the morning and have a picnic for lunch, then he and Amy are going to go to the movies while we set up for the family dinner/surprise party. After the party, Ty and Amy are going over to the dude ranch and on Thursday morning, Amy is going to text Scott saying what time they are going to be home, Scott is going to turn up asking Ty for his help with something, an 'emergency'. He opens the door and Buster will run out." Lou said, relaying every single little plan that was happening, in her usual Lou way.

"Wow Lou, you really have this planned down to the last minute detail! I think he is going to love it, who is coming to the party?" He asked.

"Well obviously the family, Scott, Cassandra, Shane is coming down with Miranda, Lily couldn't make it unfortunately, she has to work. Oh yeah Caleb is coming too. Peter is home tonight so he will also be here," Lou replied.

"Sounds like it is going to be a fun day!" Jack said while going to the kitchen sink to clean the cups, "He is still stood there watching her, he hasn't moved an inch. Bless him!"

"Aww so sweet. Hey Katie, why don't you go and see uncle Ty, but you got to be really quiet and jump out at him and scare him! He probably wont even realise you are there because he is completely mesmerised by Amy" Lou laughed.

Katie jumped off her chair, "YEY! That will be funny! I'm going to scare him now!" She ran and put her shoes on and went out the door. Jack and Lou both laughed and watched out the window.

Amy had just managed to join up with the new horse and Ty started clapping enthusiastically. "Oh my god Ty, how long have you been there?" Amy asked.

Ty looked at his watch and realised it had been like 25 minutes, "Oh erm 25 minutes. I didn't want to disturb you; you were doing really well. You know you are amazing. I do love you," He said leaning over the gate to give her a kiss. Amy opened the back gate and let the horse out, Ty still had his back to the house, his eyes were just fixated on Amy, the woman he loved. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't hear Katie behind him, she ran and jumped onto him shouting "BOO!".

"OH MY GOD! JESUS! OH MY GOD…" Ty yelled breathing hard and trying to catch his breath.

"Did I scare you, uncle Ty?" Katie laughed.

"Just a little bit! Don't do that again! I nearly had a heart attack! Oi, you can stop laughing as well!" Ty exclaimed pointing a finger to Amy who was doubled up laughing.

"That was hilarious! Your face was a picture!" Amy laughed, walking back over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "High 5 Katie!" Amy held her hand out for Katie to high 5. Katie high fived her and giggled, her laugh was so infectious, both Amy and Ty were in tears laughing with her. "My mommy told me to do it because you were mesmerised by Aunt Amy and wouldn't even know I was there! She said it would be funny, and it was!"

"Oh did she now? Well that was cruel! But I forgive you because I was totally mesmerised by Amy because she is amazing isn't she?" Ty said while squeezing Amy's hip and pulling her closer. Amy blushed and smiled at Ty, they leant in for a kiss when they heard Lou bellow across the yard, "ENOUGH OF THAT NOW COME ON! IT IS TIME FOR DINNER!" Katie ran over to Lou immediately while Amy and Ty held back a minute and carried on the kiss Lou had interrupted. "Seriously guys, I will give your dinner to Remi if you don't hurry up!" Lou went back inside and the door slammed.

Amy and Ty both laughed and carried on into the house laughing.

They all sat down the dinner table laughing and joking, talking about Ty's birthday.

"Hey mom, can Stephen come to the trail ride in the morning?" Georgie asked.

"Yeah of course, he is always welcome! Text him now," Lou said.

"What time are we leaving?" Georgie asked.

"Well, leave around 9, go up to the lake then have lunch then come home at 1. He can stay over if he wants, Amy and Ty's room will be free," Lour replied.

Georgie got her phone out and text Stephen saying, _'Hey mom said it is ok for you to come tomorrow, be here for 8 then you can have brekkie if you want :P Mom also said you could stay over because Amy and Ty are spending the night at the dude ranch. Plus the party might go on a bit late! Ty doesn't know about the surprise dinner/party so don't mention it! See you tomorrow_ _J_ _x'_

Stephen text back near enough immediately, ' _Thank you! I will be there for 8. Tell your mom thanks for letting me stay. My mom is busy tomorrow night so I'm glad I don't have to go home actually! See you in the morning :D x'_

"So Georgie can your boyfriend come tomorrow?" Katie said casually. Ty and Amy both stifled a laugh. Jack just pretended he didn't know what was going on. Lou was too busy planning where everyone was sitting tomorrow night and what music they were going to play, to know what was going on.

"He isn't my boyfriend! And yes he is coming over tomorrow at 8 and he says thanks for letting him stay over, his mom is actually busy tomorrow night so he is glad." Georgie replied.

Lou only really took in the end of the conversation, "Oh it is no problem. I am sure you and him can give Katie a riding lesson tomorrow or something after the trail ride can't you?"

"Yeah sure! Do you like the sound of that Katie, do you want me and Stephen to give you a riding lesson?" Georgie asked.

"Yay! Thank you!" Katie exclaimed before shoving another piece of pie in her mouth.

All of a sudden, the fact that they were leaving at 9am hit Ty, "Wait a minute, youre telling me I have to be up before 9 on my birthday? No fair," he said playfully.

"Oh shut up, you wanted to go on the trail ride, anyway at least you're at the dude ranch tomorrow night and so you won't be woken up by this little one wanting chocolate chip pancakes," Lou laughed.

"Yeah I suppose, what's happening after the trail ride?" Ty asked.

"We are going to the movies remember? You wanted to watch that new movie that is coming out tomorrow, so I thought we could go to that after lunch, then come back here for dinner and then just go to the dude ranch. Does that sound ok with you?" Amy laughed.

"That sounds great," Ty laughed putting his arm around the back of her chair, "Spending the weekend with all the people who love me."

"Don't make me puke," Georgie exclaimed motioning fake throwing up actions.

Jack laughed, "Don't be so rude Georgie, it is nice to have family around, especially on your birthday! I think this weekend is going to be great!"

"Ok. Right Georgie, can you please go and do your homework? So you aren't in a mad rush on Sunday night?" Lou asked.

"But I am supposed to be on night check tonight," Georgie replied.

"It's ok Georgie, Ty and me will go and do night check, if you get your homework done in time you can come and watch a movie with us if you want, we are watching The Hunger Games." Amy said.

"Yeah sure, and thanks for doing night check for me, I will do it all next week for you!" Georgie promised as she ran upstairs to start on the piles of homework she hadn't done yet.

The rest of them went to do what they usually did, Jack went to have a coffee and read the paper in his chair, Katie was playing with Pogie and Lou was sorting the dishes. Amy and Ty went outside to the barn to start night check.

Night check didn't take too long tonight seeing as 2 client horses had gone home and therefore meaning there was less feed to make.

Amy was sat watching Ty lift some of the feed bags, once he had done he came up to her and stood between her legs, putting his arms around her waist. Amy did the same to him and took in his scent. "I am really looking forward to tomorrow, and like I said I am happy because I am spending my birthday with people that love me! And I couldn't say this in front of the rest, I am also very excited to spend a night at the dude ranch with my fiancé. I wonder what delights we have in store," Ty winked and kissed Amy's head.

"Oh Ty, I love you. But you are the crudest person ever! But you never know what there is in store for tomorrow night. You will just have to wait and see," Amy teased while delicately running her fingers up Ty's side.

"God, you are such a tease Miss Fleming!" Ty laughed pulling himself back a bit to try and regain some composure!

"I know, but you love It really," Amy laughed, "Right we best go in because Georgie will want to watch the movie soon. I think Lou might join us as well. She is missing Peter and he is due home at midnight, so she will probably stay up."

"Right ok, lets go." Ty groaned pulling Amy up off the hay bail.

They walked over to the house where Lou told them that jack had gone to bed because ' _I don't want to watch a bunch of pansies running around the forest all night'._ Katie was also in bed because she had been busy all week doing riding and her and Lou had walked to the Dude ranch and back sorting out the cabins.

Georgie was sat laid across the sofa texting away like any typical teenager. "Hey Georgie, budge. Go sit on Jacks chair or something." Ty said trying to nudge her off the couch.

"Nope, I was here first, and I'm comfy now!" Georgie replied, forcefully hitting Ty's hand away from her.

"Please Georgie, there is one of you and two of us, just let us have the couch." Ty almost pleaded.

"Nope. You two sit on Jack's chair. Like I said before, I was here first." She fought.

Ty rolled his eyes and went to sit on Jack's chair, waiting for Amy and Lou to come through with the snacks. When Amy walked in she was confused to see Ty sat on the chair rather than the couch, "How come…" She started pointing to the couch.

"Don't bother trying to argue, you just get a whole lot of sass back at you. But it's ok, there is plenty of room here on my knee for you," Ty winked. Amy laughed and Georgie rolled her eyes, "Right I will move. Only because you two will be all lovey dovey if you sit there and I actually want to watch this movie!" she huffed and got up and sat on Jack's chair.

Amy and Ty both chuckled at the use of the phrase 'lovey dovey'.

Lou came in not long after and they all sat and watched the movie. It was around half 11 at night when it finished and Georgie went off to bed.

"I really am looking forward to tomorrow, I know Georgie said I was stupid, but it is true. After these past couple of weeks, spending the weekend with you lot will really help me. Cant believe I'm going to be 24. God I feel old!" Ty laughed

"Wait till you're my age," Peter chuckled as he walked through the door.

Lou got up and ran into his arms, "Oh my god I missed you so much! Are you ok? Did you have a good flight? Do you want anything? Do you want me to make you some tea?" Lou once again started being typical Lou.

"No I am fine baby, I am tired though, so I am going to go to bed. Night Amy, Ty." Peter laughed while he yawned.

"Night" They both replied together.

"I will be in now Peter, Night guys. See you in the morning!" Lou exclaimed excitedly, "Birthday boy!"

Ty rolled his eyes and Amy laughed, "Night Lou. Amy do you want to go to bed now?"

Amy nodded so they both went into their room and stripped off they jumped into bed and snuggled up and went to sleep, considering they had to be up for 8.

"Night babe, I have set the alarm for 7:45, so we can get ready and go for brekkie. Good night!" Ty said wrapping his arms around Amy who pushed herself up against him. She felt safe in his strong arms.

"Night birthday boy, who knows what tomorrow will bring," She leant up and kissed him. They both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 **A/N: This chapter would have been finished yesterday, but I was having too much fun watching all the lovely fit men play rugby. Honestly, I don't know how to play rugby or get the rules, but I just love to watch. England were crap though and got kicked out, good thing is that I am part Irish and part Scottish, so I have 2 more chances to celebrate. I bet the Irish are going to have some sore heads in the morning!**

 **I will hopefully finish the birthday chapters – around another 2/3 – tonight. I say that but whether it actually happens is another thing! As soon as I have them sorted I will post one a day.**

 **Once again after tonight I will struggle writing till next weekend due to uni being big pains and giving us loads of work!**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing! I love reading everyone's reviews. Thank you everyone :D**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

Amy woke up and looked at the clock. She saw that is was 7:30, they had 15 minutes before they had to be up. She quickly turned off the alarm and rolled back over to see Ty lying on his back, she leant up against him and started kissing his jaw and down his neck. "Morning birthday boy," Amy teased between kisses.

Ty stirred awake, "Morning," he said groggily, "Mmm. What time is it?"

"7:30, we still have 15 minutes until we have to get up," Amy replied.

"Not enough time to do what I had in mind, but I am sure we could think of something," He smirked pulling her on top of him. Their lips met and Ty ran his tongue along Amy's mouth and she let him enter her mouth straight away. Their kisses were long and passionate and they were completely caught in the moment when Katie and Georgie came running in with birthday hats on and party poppers.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY…" The two girls said in unison. Amy and Ty pulled apart almost immediately, looking red faced.

Lou realised what had been going on just seconds beforehand and hadn't been able to stop the girls going in. She quickly ran in and saw Ty and Amy breathing pretty heavily, "Oh Happy Birthday guys, right come on you two let's leave these two to get ready. I need your help with the breakfast! Come on!" Lou exclaimed ushering Katie and Georgie out of the door, she turned around and looked at Amy and Ty who seemed to have cooled off, "Wow guys, there is plenty time for that tonight! Oh wow your faces are priceless! Hurry up breakfast will be ready in a minute!"

"Th-hanks Lou. We will be right out." Ty stammered, he was clearly embarrassed. Luckily it hadn't gone far so the girls didn't really see anything. Lou chuckled and shut the door behind her.

"I can not wait to be alone tonight… That was a lovely way to wake up on my birthday though," Ty smirked kissing Amy's cheek.

"Hold that feeling until tonight, right come on let's get ready and go for breakfast before the birthday brigade decide to make another appearance!" Amy laughed getting up and throwing on some clothes. Ty did the same and they both walked out into the living room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Jack, Georgie, Stephen, Peter, Lou and Katie shouted and blew some party horns and popped some poppers.

"Cheers guys! You didn't have to do all this! Oh my god is that blueberry waffles and pancakes?" Ty exclaimed excitedly.

"Yep, it is your favourite breakfast, just for you on your birthday!" Lou exclaimed.

They all sat round and ate breakfast and everything was going great until Tim walked in, yelling down the phone and slamming it shut as he walked through the door.

"That was Miranda, her and Shane can't make it. Apparently she has had to pull an extra shift and there is no way she can get out of it. She told me to tell you happy birthday Ty from the both of them." Tim said bluntly.

"Oh erm thanks, I will text them later to say thanks. It is ok that they're not here though, I understand what its like to have to pull an extra shift. Don't worry about it Tim." Ty said and just shrugged Tim's anger off.

"Oh well that is ok that you're not bothered that they aren't here isn't it then? I mean they are just people to you, but he is my son! But as long as YOU aren't bothered then it is ok." Tim snapped. Amy

"Tim, not today. There was no need to snap at him! It is his birthday after all! It isn't his fault that Miranda can't make it! Now apologise to Ty and get something to eat. We are setting off soon!" Jack calmly told Tim.

Tim huffed and sat down, "Fine. I am sorry Ty." He said bluntly.

Ty just shook his head and everyone who was doing well not to laugh just burst out laughing. Typical Tim, you can't have a normal birthday celebration without him making it out to be all about him.

After breakfast, they all went to tack up the horses and set off on the trails, Georgie and Stephen were racing ahead at the front finding fallen branches to jump over, Tim and Jack were arguing about something or another behind them. Peter, Lou and Katie were on a casual walk in the middle. Katie had insisted Ty wear the 'Birthday Crown'. Ty was at the back with Amy, holding her hand, proudly sporting the 'Birthday Crown'.

"Do you know how fit you look with that crown on?" Amy laughed.

"No, I don't. You might have to tell me," Ty teased, he pulled Harley to a stop and leant in to kiss Amy. Luckily, Georgie was too busy with Stephen to notice and didn't make a scene – for once.

"Uncle Ty hurry up! I want to play catch! Mommy said that I should have warned you to bring your special cup? But I forgot so I brought one of my tea cups instead!" Katie yelled behind her.

Peter, Amy and Lou were in stitches laughing, Ty on the other hand did not look amused. Jack and Tim had heard the laughter and turned back. Tim snorted, "What now?"

Lou managed to compose herself and tell him the story of when they last came to the lake, Ty was hurt because Katie threw the ball at waist height and he ended up on the floor in the foetus position.

"You are seriously telling me; a little kid did that to you? God and you think you are man enough to marry my daughter… Just because you have had a 'hard life' an all… You are not good enough... " Tim started to rant until Ty had had enough and just snapped.

"You know what Tim? Why did you even come? It is my birthday after all, all I wanted to do was go on a trail ride with the family and spend time with everyone. But just because Miranda had to pull an extra shift doesn't mean you have the right to put a full downer on the day. For Christ's sake! Its my god damn birthday Tim. After the past couple of months, I have had, I thought I deserved a bit of family time and to be happy for once. But once again, you are the one to ruin it!" Ty kicked Harley into a gallop and galloped off past the others to the lake so he could catch up to Georgie and Stephen.

"Nice one dad. You couldn't let him have one day could you?" Amy said going after Ty.

Peter took Katie down the trail to catch up with the others so she didn't hear anything that was probably about to be said.

Lou looked at her dad in disgust, "I can not believe the way you have just spoken to him! That was totally out of order! That lad has done so well to overcome all the challenges he has had to go through in life. You have no right to act like you are just because Shane and Miranda couldn't make it. Now I think it is best you leave, and don't bother showing up for the party. You would only ruin it."

"Lou listen…"

"No YOU listen Tim, please just leave now. You are bringing the mood down for everyone and it is not fair on that young man. What gives you the right to throw his troubled past in his face? He is more than good enough for Amy. You seriously just need to turn around and leave. And like Lou said, do not come back for the party. You are NOT welcome!" Jack yelled.

"Fine." Tim grumbled and turned Champ around and rode off.

Jack and Lou both shook their heads and cantered over to the group to catch up. When they got to the group, there was Georgie, Stephen, Peter and Katie. Where was Amy and Ty?

Amy followed Ty down the back trail to the woodland area which they used as a shortcut to the lake, she saw him sat on a branch just looking blank and staring into space. She quickly jumped off Spartan and went to sit with him, but ended up on his knee because he just needed a hug, "You know you just need to ignore my dad. He has no right. I gave him a right piece of my mind once you had ridden off and I think Lou and Grandpa also laid into him after I left to find you. Just ignore whatever he says, you are great and pretty amazing. I can not wait to marry you, Ok?" Amy said calmly while lifting his chin up to look him in the eyes. His eyes were red, but not watering. "Oh Amy, I love you so much! I can't believe your dad would speak to me like that on your birthday! I am actually fuming. I had to ride off otherwise I would have probably hit him! He just gets me so mad!" Ty stressed. He put his head on Amy's shoulder and took in a deep breath, "I am looking forward to that movie though, just some quality time with me and you, know one else to interrupt us," Ty said with a teasing voice, they leant in for a kiss and once their lips locked, Amy ran her tongue across Ty's bottom lip and she was immediately granted access. Their seemed to last for ages until they heard Jack shout, "THERE THEY ARE! Harley and Spartan are tied up."

They both groaned and gave a look which implied a rain check. They both stood up and mounted their horses and rode off to the Lake.

Once they got to the lake, Lou was sorting out the picnic and Ty and Amy were playing piggy in the middle with Georgie, Stephen and Katie. They were purposely not letting the kids catch it because it was fun seeing them get wound up. "Uncle Ty! Let me have a go! Please," Katie moaned as she put on her sad face with the puppy dog eyes which instantly made Ty's insides melt.

"Ok, I have an idea, why don't you sit on my shoulders and play with me, that way we will be able to beat Georgie and Stephen together!" Ty said enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Katie yelled jumping up and down. Ty knelt down and let her get balanced on his shoulders before standing up.

"Right Katie, a nice big throw over there to Amy, go on 1…2…3!" Ty encouraged and she threw it right into Amy's outstretched hands. They carried on like that for a while until Lou shouted them all saying that the picnic was ready to be had. They all went and sat down on the rugs, Amy and Ty in their usual position against the fallen down tree, Lou and Peter were sat up against the rock, Jack was leaning on another tree while Georgie, Stephen and Katie all sat near the middle. Everyone was joking and laughing.

"Wow Lou, thank you for lunch. That was an amazing birthday picnic!" Ty exclaimed.

"You're welcome Ty! I wouldn't have had today any other way! We all needed a bit of down time and today has been really great!" Lou replied.

Ty smiled and Amy said, "Right we best be headed back soon, the movie starts at 1:30 and you want to be there early to ensure we have good seats don't you?"

"Yeah, I am really excited to see this movie actually! I heard great reviews from the preview showings!" Ty replied enthusiastically.

"Hey are you two seeing that new comedy that is about the intern? Can me and Stephen come with you? Pleassseee? We really want to watch it!" Georgie pleaded.

"I thought you two were giving Katie a riding lesson?" Amy asked – neither her or Ty wanted them two to be around on their date. Not like anything was going to happen in a packed cinema, they just wanted to be together – alone.

"I can give her one tomorrow, you are alright with that aren't you Katie?" Georgie asked.

"Yeah, I can watch Pepa Pig while you are out then! I get the TV to myself!" Katie said excitedly.

"That means we can go right mom?" Georgie asked looking at Lou, who had clocked the faces of Amy and Ty, and by the looks of it they weren't up for two hormonal teenagers butting in on their date.

"No sorry Georgie, but I need your help. You can go to the cinema another time!" Lou said giving Ty and Amy a sneaky look. They both felt relieved.

"Aww but…" Georgie started but Peter interrupted, "No but's Georgie. No means no. I am sure you two can find something to do round the ranch. I bet Amy has a few jobs for you to do with the horses after we are done here don't you Amy?"

"Yeah actually, when we are done here, we won't have time to sort out the horses, so could you and Stephen do the mucking out and sort out the horses we have used today? Just this once seeing as it is Ty's birthday, and he shouldn't be working on his birthday!" Amy replied feeling really relieved that Peter and Lou had both said no to Georgie.

"Right. Fine. But next time you go to the cinema, you are taking us with you! Katie do you want to be a big girl and help me and Stephen out this afternoon? Kind of like a ranch hand," Georgie asked.

"Yeah! That sounds fun! I will have the same job that Uncle Ty had when he was younger!" Katie jumped up and down excitedly.

Ty laughed, "Cheers guys. We owe you!"

"Yeah… you do!" Georgie muttered under her breath, but know one heard, luckily.

They all packed away the picnic gear and headed back to Heartland on the horses. They were all laughing and joking and ever since Tim had left, there was no frosty atmosphere what so ever. Ty was riding with his crown on again as Katie insisted that Birthday kings have to wear a crown when they are on their horses. When they got back to the ranch, Amy and Ty went back into the house and put on some nicer clothes, seeing as they were in work clothes. Ty wore a green button down shirt, which brought out his lovely emerald eyes – and some dark jeans. Amy wore a blue blouse and some jeans that she hadn't yet worn for work – so actually had no horse scent on them what so ever. They decided to go on the Norton as they hadn't been on it since that night they 'got caught' by Tim! They buckled up their jackets and clipped on their helmets and rode off down the drive into town.

 **A/N: Wow yesterdays chapter really went down well with everyone :) Thank you all so much for the reviews! I might be able to get another chapter (surprise party) done tomorrow, but it depends whether my lovely lecturer decides to drop some unexpected work that needs to be done ASAP on us - which he did last week...**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40:

Once Amy and Ty left, Lou went into Corporal mode. She was bossing everyone around giving them jobs to do. Jack and Peter were in charge of hanging the banner and balloons. "No, to the left a bit… No not that far left. Up… right a smidge, STOP!" She yelled as Jack and Peter just weren't doing it right, "Right just keep it there. God guys, it is hard getting you to put it straight! You can clearly see the 'Y' is at least 2cm's higher than the 'H' But I suppose it will have to do!" Lou huffed and walked into the kitchen to check that the cake was ok in the fridge.

Jack and peter laughed quietly and just hung the banner up, there was no way Ty was going to notice the 2cm height difference!

Georgie, Stephen and Katie had finished sorting out the horses and had made sure everything was sorted for them. They walked up back to the house, Katie held on to one of each of their hands and was doing that thing where you run and jump and fly into the air **(I used to love doing that as a kid lol)** They were all laughing and joking. They got to the house and Lou shouted, "TAKE THEM BOOTS OFF BEFORE YOU COME IN!"

"will do!" Georgie replied. Once they had taken off their boots, they walked inside to see Lou reading her 'lists'. "Need us to do anything Lou?" Stephen asked.

"Yes actually, Katie, I need you to go and put all your toys in your bedroom. And you two can go and set the table. I want you to use the posh plates and the nice table set. Georgie, you know which one." Lou instructed. Katie went and picked up her toys and one by one took them to her room.

"Erm... mom?" Georgie asked.

"WHAT?" Lou stressed.

"Sheesh… I was just asking how many places were being set…" Georgie replied raising an eyebrow.

"Oh well let's see: Ty, Amy, Grandpa, Peter, Stephen, Georgie, Katie, Cass, Caleb, Scott and me. Dad isn't coming so 11. Yeah 11. You will have to get the emergency chairs out of the bedrooms and the two from the loft." Lou said. **(Just realised I am howling at the use of the emergency chairs phrase, but to most of you probably wont find it funny, it is a Peter Kay reference. He is amazing.)**

"Right, we are on it!" Stephen laughed.

"Well hurry up, the film they have gone to see will finish in an hour so they will be back in around an hour and a half. Please just do it quickly. What is that I can smell. Oh my god the soup is boiling over!" Lou screamed while running into the kitchen to see Peter attending the soup, she relaxed, "Phew, thanks honey."

"Lou, you need to relax! Ty is going to love it! I will take care of the food." Peter reasoned.

"Ok. I just want tonight to be perfect. Ty hasn't exactly had it easy these past few weeks." Lou sympathised.

"Any party thrown by you is perfect. Just relax. Here, have a beer and relax. We all have it covered." Peter said passing her a beer.

"Thanks, I am just going to check on the kids. You're quite great, you know that?" Lou laughed.

"So I have been told. Now go, scat. Let me work!" Peter shooed Lou out the kitchen and went back to sorting the food out.

Lou went in and saw that Georgie and Stephen had nearly finished setting the table, but they hadn't got the chairs yet, so she put her beer down and went in the bedrooms to get the chairs. Jack had already brought the extra 2 chairs from the loft. They finished setting the table and it looked great.

"Well done guys, you have actually set it better than I thought you would!" Lou exclaimed.

"Oh thanks… You thought we wouldn't be able to set the table?" Georgie joked.

"Oh shush you, you know what I mean. Right lets all go and get changed, we cant exactly turn up to a party in our work clothes! Georgie, Katie I have laid your clothes out on your beds. I will come and help you now Katie. Grandpa, wear that new shirt I got you and some nice jeans, no holy ones please! Right let's get ready. Scott, Cass and Caleb will be here soon!" Lou said.

They all went to get ready, Georgie was not wearing the 'lovely' yellow dress that Lou laid out for her, she decided to put on a shirt, black skinny jeans with her white converse. Stephen was wearing a checked shirt, black jeans and some timberlands. Katie had on a white and pink flowery dress and a cardigan. Lou wore a blouse and black trousers, she made peter wear his black suit pants and a dark blue shirt – which she said brought out his eyes. Jack wore what Lou told him to wear, just to avoid any confrontation.

They all met back in the living room, when Lou saw Georgie she scowled, "Why aren't you wearing the pretty dress I laid out for you?"

Georgie raised an eyebrow, "You thought I would wear that? Wow you are crazy! I think this is better anyway. More comfortable."

Peter, Jack and Stephen all stifled a laugh, Lou was about to say something but they heard the door, it was Scott and Cass, "Oh hey guys, come in. Amy and Ty should be back any minute! Give me those and Peter will get you both a drink," Lou said grabbing the presents and taking them into the living room.

Caleb came shortly after and walked in to see everyone in the living room laughing and joking, "Sorry I'm late, the trailer's water pipes burst." Caleb said.

"Oh god Caleb… That is awful. Grab a beer and come and sit down," Lou said.

Caleb went and grabbed a beer, "Hey Jack, would it be ok if I came back to live in the loft for a bit? Just until I sort out the trailer." Caleb asked when he sat back down.

"Yeah, that is fine. Oh shoot, guys I hear a bike outside!" Jack yelled.

Everyone jumped up and Lou went in the kitchen pretending to wash some plates, the rest of them hid in the living room.

Amy and Ty walked in the house and saw Lou, "God guys, do you know how late it is! Tea was supposed to be started 20 minutes ago! Go through there and I will bring it through," Lou said in an annoyed tone.

Amy and Ty looked at each other – Amy was pretending to be clueless. They walked through to the living room and the lights switched on and everyone jumped out with party poppers shouting "SURPRISE!"

Ty looked genuinely shocked and turned to Amy, "Did you know about this?"

"Maybe," She laughed. Ty gave her a hug and went to thank everyone. Lou passed him a beer and they all sat down and ate dinner. It was all Ty's favourite foods too, Tomato soup followed by Turkey Chili and for desert the cake.

They all sat down to eat their tea, Ty got to sit at the head of the table and Katie made him wear the 'birthday crown'. Which he accepted. Who didn't want to be a king on their birthday?

"Wow guys, this is great! Thank you! Can't believe you went to all this effort just for me!" Ty exclaimed once he had finished his chili.

"It's not over yet, you just stay there. Peter come here a minute," Lou said going into the kitchen. They lit all 26 candles and the big sparkler in the middle. They carried it through and everyone sung 'Happy Birthday'. Ty was smiling like a big kid and managed to blow out all the candles with one breath. Everyone cheered.

After dinner they all sat in the living room and Ty opened all the presents, he got a new vet bag from Amy, some clothes and money from Lou and Peter, Georgie got him some aftershave, Stephen got him some sunglasses for when he is on his bike, Jack got him a watch, Cass got him a crate of beer – which he really appreciated, Scott got him a painting from the woman they went to see in BC when the plane crashed, Katie drew him a picture of him and Amy with Spartan and Harley.

He opened Caleb's present and saw that it was the shirts him and Amy were wearing the night they got caught, Amy and Ty both started laughing.

"Wait, aren't they your clothes? Oh wow Caleb… What a wonderful birthday present. His own clothes back." Georgie said.

Caleb was also laughing at this point because he knew what state the clothes were in, "Found them scrunched up behind the sofa the other week, thought you two may want them back!"

Ty just threw them back in the bag and laughed, "Thank you everyone for the presents, they are great! You're all awesome! Let's crack open a couple of beers and get this party starteddddd!" Ty shouted.

Everyone laughed and the music started. Everyone was having a fun time. Amy and Ty went out onto the porch and were sat on the sofa seat, "Hey, Caleb and Cass seem to be close," Amy mentioned.

"Yeah, they actually do. I wouldn't be surprised if they hooked up to be honest," Ty replied wrapping his arms around Amy. They sat watching the sun set and it was nice and peaceful until they heard the door slam, it was Caleb and Cass, they were making out. They had no idea Amy and Ty were there who just looked at each other. Ty coughed loudly and they both jumped apart, "Erm…" Cass said.

"We were just talking?" Caleb suggested.

"Yes, we know all about 'talking'. To be honest, we aren't surprised. I don't think anyone would be, you've been circling each other all night. Oh Caleb, Thank you for the shirts by the way." Ty laughed.

"Yeah, Caleb, what was with those shirts?" Cass asked.

"Found them flung behind the couch didn't I. Lets just say it seemed like these two were in a rush or something because they are in no state to be worn again," Caleb laughed. Cass looked confused, then it clicked, "Ohhh…. I can see how that could be awkward."

"Yes. It was the time Tim found out and nearly killed me!" Ty laughed.

"Speaking of Tim, where is he?" Caleb asked.

"Oh he was being a proper twat to me, so I just had a go. Jack and Lou said he wasn't welcome tonight, which to be honest, I am glad he wasn't here. He just brings down the mood and constantly has something to say about everything. He can be human one minute and actually sympathise and next minute he just flips out. Usually it is me who gets the brunt of it, and everyone has noticed. He just doesn't think I am good enough for Amy." Ty said but you could see the anger in his eyes.

"What an arsehole." Cass commented, "I mean no offence to your dad Amy, but that is a bit harsh."

"I agree actually," Amy replied smiling.

Ty gasped, "Oh my god. What is wrong? You two. Agreeing on something? What on earth is happening to this world!?"

Amy turned round and playfully hit him, "Ow!" He screamed and jumped up.

"Like I said to Cass when we spoke, it was not my fault Jeremy spiked my drink and I may have been harsh. But I wasn't totally of sound mind when I said it!" Amy defended.

"Yeah Jeremy was a proper dickhead wasn't he? Boy am I well rid! And Ty, no need to dredge up the past, me and Amy are Bezzie mates now," Cass laughed.

Ty raised an eyebrow, "Wow you two are bonkers!"

"Yep, but you love me for it don't ya babe?" Amy replied.

"That is very true," Ty said sitting back down and kissing her.

They sat outside talking for a bit and Katie came running out, "Uncle Ty! Please can you play jump the jumps with me?! Please Uncle Ty! Please!" Katie pleaded giving him the usual face that he could not say no to.

"Oh go on then, I have an idea, why don't we get everyone to play? Go inside and get everyone to meet us at the jumping arena!" Ty said excitedly.

"YAYYYYYY!" Katie yelled jumping off his knee and running inside.

Caleb and Cass looked at him, "Jump the jumps? Seriously?"

"He can't say no to her, she guilt tripped him into making chocolate chip pancakes the other morning!" Amy laughed.

"What can I say, she is just too adorable to say no to," Ty replied.

Caleb, Amy and Cass rolled their eyes. They all went to the jumping arena and set up the jumps for everyone.

They all came out to the jumping course and got into teams. The aim of the game was for a male/female partnership to complete the course in the fastest time. Jack – because of his knee decided to watch and take pictures and timed the jumps.

Amy and Ty paired up, Caleb and Cass, Peter and Georgie, Stephen and Katie and last of all Scott and Lou.

Scott and Lou were up first, Lou jumped onto Scott's back and they did the course really quick. They were good at this game and were secretly glad they were paired up because they used to do this as kids so were very good in knowing how to beat the clock! They high-5'd at the end of the course.

Stephen and Katie were up next; they did the course in quite fast too. Katie was really happy and Stephen was out of breath because he was running so fast trying to beat Lou and Scott!

Caleb and Cass just completely failed and fell over at every hurdle. It might have had something to do with the shots they had before hand and the beers.

Peter and Georgie were up next, even though they had an advantage because Georgie was smaller than Lou. Georgie was furious because Peter fell over at the last hurdle and struggled getting back up. "Great dad! I wanted to win! I knew I should have gone with Scott! He was great at it!" Georgie moaned.

"Me and Scott have a teeny confession to make guys, we used to do this as kids so we have had loads of practice. Remember Amy?" Lou laughed.

"Oh my god yes! I remember! I had forgotten all about that! You two won every time! Me, you, mom, Grandpa, Scott and one of my friends did it! The last time we did it was when you came home from College and Scott was also home at the same time! Ew I was with Jesse. He was awful at it? A proper weakling! What did I ever see in him?" Amy cringed at remembering, "He just fell over every hurdle, like Caleb did. But didn't have the excuse of being drunk! I hope you're going to do better. We need to beat Lou and Scott!" Amy exclaimed.

"Of course we are, we are like 10 years younger than them! They are just old now, but I am youthful and not that drunk, so we should be fine," Ty laughed.

"Excuse me! We are not old are we Lou?" Scott protested.

"Nope. We are just mature. We managed to beat everyone else!" Lou also protested.

"Yeah, a 13-year-old kid, a pair of drunks and Peter, who sorry Peter is also old!" Ty laughed.

"Yeah ok, whatever. Why don't we make this interesting? The loser has to cook dinner for the week?" Lou said. She was confident her and Scott would win so thought it would be good to have a week off.

Amy and Ty looked at each other and nodded. "You're on." Amy agreed and shook Lou's hand.

"So this is the decider! Come on Amy! Let's do this!" Ty exclaimed. Amy jumped on his back and they set off. They managed to clear every jump and were super fast!

They joined the rest of the group, Ty was walking behind Amy with his hands round her waist and his head resting on her shoulder.

"Come on Judge, who won?" Ty asked Jack.

"Well in last place, Caleb and Cass with a time of 5 minutes 30 seconds," Jack started.

Caleb and Cass cheered and high-5'd.

"In fourth place, Georgie and Peter with a time of 3 minutes 5 seconds!" Jack continued.

Georgie looked really annoyed and scowled at Peter, who just put his arms up in surrender.

"Third place, Stephen and Katie with a time of 2 minutes 30 seconds!" Jack announced, Katie was jumping up and down and Stephen high 5'd her!

"In first place we have…... Drum roll please," Jack started and Caleb patted his legs in a sort of drum roll fashion, "AMY AND TY with a time of 2 minutes and 5 seconds!"

Amy and Ty jumped up and down screaming "YES!"

"Lou and Scott finished in a time of 2 minutes and 10 seconds, so you were second. Congratulations everyone!" Jack laughed.

"Woo we won, and you two lost. What a shame! Guess we are just too good for you two," Amy laughed.

"Age really does get the best of you doesn't it old man?" Ty said to Scott.

"Oi, watch it, I will put you on night shifts all next week if you're not careful!" Scott joked.

Ty's face straightened and everyone laughed, "Ok, I am sorry Scott! Considering you and Lou haven't done this for a good few years, I think you did pretty well!"

"I think we did rather well too? What do you think Lou? Did the old boy in the loft do as well as you thought?" Scott asked.

"No. We should have won! We always used to win! We were awesome!" Lou sulked.

"Just be grateful you didn't go with me honey, I could barely do it with our 14 year old daughter, I think you may have got the good deal," Peter joked.

"Yeah whatever. I just don't fancy making dinner every night!" Lou protested.

"Honey, you do that anyway. Right I think its time for us all to go back in now, it is getting chilly out here." Peter said.

Everyone agreed and went back inside. Everyone, apart from Cass and Caleb who had mysteriously disappeared during the argument after finding out who won, sat round the fire and had hot chocolate, "Hey where is Cass? I said I would drive?" Scott said when it was time to go.

Amy and Ty laughed and Ty said, "I think she is a bit pre-occupied with Caleb, I think you should just go home."

"Ah right, okay. Right I will see you all soon. Ty you're off till next week aren't you?" Scott asked.

"Yep, I will see you then." Ty replied.

"I will see you out Scott," Amy said getting up.

They walked to the door and Amy said she would text him when they were going to be at the ranch for Scott to 'turn up' with an emergency and open the door and let buster out. Ty was going to be so shocked. She went to go back inside after waving Scott off when Ty came outside and whispered in here ear, "You wanna get out of here?"

Amy raised an eyebrow and turned around in his arms, "Definitely. Shall we go and say goodbye?"

"Nah, they are all talking about something boring, lets just go," Ty said kissing her neck.

"Mmm… okay then, do you have the keys to your truck?" Amy replied.

"Right here," Ty said holding them up and giving them to Amy. Amy grabbed his hand and they ran down the steps to Ty's truck. Amy started up the truck and they quickly sped off to the dude ranch for the night.

 **A/N: Woo another chapter done! I would have hoped to have a few more done, but as my friend kindly reminded me yesterday, I have an essay due in on 2 weeks today and all I have managed to do, is download the questions… So I might not have chance to update until I have got that done. It is worth like 50% of this modules mark so I kind of have to get it done right because I really don't fancy doing it again in summer! I will probably keep writing dribs and drabs between crying breaks! To be honest, I will most likely write another chapter in the next few days… I shouldn't but well I will end up procrastinating and doing everything but my assignment! Cheers for all the reviews guys, I love reading them! :D You are all awesome people :)**

 **P.S, anyone fancy doing an essay on the social and emotional development and roles of relationships throughout the lifespan? Nope? Didn't think so! :S I think thats the question anyway D:**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Amy and Ty pulled up to the dude ranch and got out of the truck and ran to the door – luckily Lou had given Amy the key the day prior so they could make a quick escape with out having to make a big deal about getting the key. Amy opened the door and turned the lights on, the cabin was stunning, it felt like a home away from home. The fixtures and fittings just made it feel all cosy and warm, however, the lack of heating caused it to feel like a freezer and this was an instant mood killer.

"Oh my god it is freezing in here!" Amy shivered, wrapping her arms around herself to try and generate some heat. Ty saw this and immediately wrapped his arms around her and puled her close to him, "Why don't you go and sit down and I will go and get wood and start a fire, and once we get started, I am sure you won't need warming up too much," He said while kissing her neck.

Amy quivered, "Mmm that sounds promising," she teased, releasing herself from his grip, "Now hurry up birthday boy, get that fire started otherwise you won't be getting any of this any time soon!"

Ty laughed and saluted, "Yes ma'am!"

Amy went and sat on the sofa and wrapped herself in the over blanket and watched while Ty was sorting the fire out. There was something about a man building a fire **(lol season 9 episode 3 quote sort of)**

You could almost feel the heat of the roaring fire straight away, it was amazing. Ty went and sat next to Amy and pulled her close to him, "Now… where were we?" Ty suggested kissing along her jaw and down her neck.

"Hmm I don't know, I think we were about to get our Pjs on, make hot chocolate, read a book together and then go to sleep? Is that right?" Amy teased.

Ty stopped his decent and sat up, "What? So you don't want a little bit O' this?" Ty laughed jiggling his body like one of those god awful belly dancers. **(no offence to the belly dancers out there who could be reading this)**

Amy burst into laughter and said, "Never do that ever again in your life! Otherwise you wont ever get a bit o' this again," while copying Ty's actions.

They both burst into fits of giggles, Ty sat up and said, "Right, lets try again. Now where were we?"

Their lips met and the kiss was deep and passionate, without breaking the kiss, Ty started slowly unbuttoning Amy's blouse. Amy also decided to unbutton his shirt. Once their shirts had been taken off, Ty put his arms behind Amy and unclipped her bra. Luckily he was an expert at this now and didn't need to fumble around trying to get the hooks out. Once the bra was off, Ty scooped Amy up in his arms and walked over to the bed and carefully put her down. He climbed onto the bed next to her and just took in her beauty, "You are so beautiful, you know that?" he complimented while touching her face with the back of his palm. Amy blushed slightly and smiled, "Thank you, you're not so bad yourself," She laughed while rolling on top of him. Their lips met again and almost instantly they opened up their mouths to each other. Amy could feel that Ty was excited by the huge bulge between their jeans, she decided to tease him a bit, just so he would appreciate it when the time came. She Started kissing along his jaw and down his neck to where the neck and collar bone meets. She started nipping and sucking at this point and Ty was dying, he was moaning so loud – it was a good job they were at the dude ranch and not at home!

He could feel himself getting harder and harder, he knew Amy was trying to tease him but he couldn't help but give in, "Babe… please…" Ty pleaded.

Amy smiled into his neck, she heard the desperation in his voice and decided to have a little more fun before letting him have what he wanted. She slowly ran her hands down his chest, her fingertips were just touching him so it sent shivers right down his spine. He jerked under the feeling and pleaded, once more, "Oh… my god… P-please Amy… I am… Dy-ying here!"

Amy chuckled to herself, it was amazing what she could do to Ty without even touching where he needed her to so badly. She slowly undid Ty's belt and started unbuttoning his jeans painstakingly slow. She only did it because she knew how to get Ty wiled up and there was something about a man literally dying that just turned her on even more. Ty was beginning to get impatient, but he was dying to see what Amy was going to do, so he let her carry on doing her thing. As she pulled down the zipper, Ty's hard on moved more seeing as there was more room to breathe! She brushed the outside of his boxers ever so slightly while pulling off his jeans, Ty helped out by pulling up his hips to let the jeans fall down his legs. He kicked his boots off and his jeans fell over his feet. He still couldn't help but feel teased as there was still an item of clothing between his rock solid boner and Amy's hands, "Seriously Amy, I am actually dying right now. Do you really want that, to kill me on my birthday?" Ty said sarcastically.

Amy laughed and backed off a bit, "Sorry, it is so funny watching your reaction,"

Ty saw an opportunity and grabbed it, he quickly sat up and rolled on top of Amy, he held her hands in one hand above her head and started kissing slowly down her neck. He mimicked everything she had been doing to him, her moans turned him on so much. "Ok Ty, I can-t wait much longer… I am sorry – Please! P-please!" Amy pleaded looking him in the eyes. Her look had so much need in it, Ty new it was time. He quickly undid her jeans and took them and her underwear off in one swift movement. He kicked off his boxers and lay back down on the bed. Their lips locked and Ty trailed his fingers down Amy's side and slowly made his way between her legs. He didn't realise how wet she actually was until he slipped a finger inside her, to which her moans were uncontrollable. While Ty was doing his thing, Amy took hold of Ty's cock and started slowly rubbing it up and down, he kept quivering and after a few minutes he put a stop to it, "Sorry babe, but if you continue doing that then I'm going to finish way before you!" Ty exclaimed, kissing her forehead. He begrudgingly got up off the bed, as he did this, Amy groaned at the lack of contact. Ty grabbed a condom from his bag and quickly put it on. He crawled onto the bed and got between Amy's legs, he slowly inserted himself into her. They both groaned. The feeling they got when they were together was like no other feeling in the world. This was so right it was meant to be. Amy wrapped her legs around Ty's waist, giving him better access. This position was great; they were both enjoying it. The moans that were coming out of the pair told that story!

"Oh Ty! Oh god! Please Keep going… Oh My God…" Amy moaned. These moans only encouraged Ty more and he started to feel Amy start to clench around him so he quickened his pace and soon came, along with Amy. He took the condom out and threw it in the bin by the bed. He jumped back onto the bed where Amy was still breathing heavily, coming down from her orgasm.

"Wow… That was one birthday present I am never going to forget anytime soon!" Ty exclaimed pulling Amy into his arms.

"That was pretty amazing. What do you want to do now?" Amy asked.

"Well, it is only 11pm, and it isn't too bad of a night. Why don't we get wrapped up in our Pjs and go outside and sit round the fire pit? Have a hot chocolate, and some snuggles. Then come back inside and see where the night takes us?" Ty suggested.

Amy smiled, "Hmm, that sounds amazing, let's do it!"

"Right, I will go and make the fire, why don't you sort out the hot chocolates and meet me out there?" he asked.

"Yes sounds great. See you in 5!" Amy replied, kissing him chastely on the lips.

They both got up and put their sweats on, Ty went outside to do his man thing and make the fire, while Amy just boiled a kettle to make the hot chocolate, because doing it on the fire would take far too long!

She walked over to the fire pit with both hot chocolates in her hands. She handed Ty his and sat on his knee. He pulled her back into him so she was resting on his chest.

"So birthday boy, how does it feel to be 24? Have you had a good day?" Amy asked. **(Yeah I wrote 24 in one chapter and 26 in another, but for the sake of the story, he is 24 lol)**

Ty smiled and replied, "I feel old, but I have had the best day ever, with some of the best people ever. Minus your dad of course! I wish I could have had more days like today when I was a kid. The only ever time we did anything nice together was when we went to Eagle Lake."

"It has been an amazing day, and I am glad you have enjoyed it! And Ty, just ignore my dad. He had absolutely no right speaking to you like that. I think he got a piece of everyone's minds today! I fucking love you Ty Borden," Amy exclaimed kissing his cheek.

"I love you too Amy Fleming, you truly are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Thank you for helping me through these past couple of weeks with these flashback nightmares. I have been having them all my life and I have usually been really affected for days afterwards, but luckily having you there at nights to calm me down is the best thing ever. You bring me back to reality and that is the best thing anyone can ever do for me! When I used to have them at the trailer, I was constantly scared and usually didn't sleep for the rest of the night. It was horrible! Boy am I glad Jack said I could move in with you. I think that is the best birthday present I could have ever gotten. Like I know it wasn't my birthday, but the fact that I get to fall asleep with you every night and wake up with you every morning is the best feeling in the world. You know I can not wait to marry you, I really, really can't" Ty said.

"I love waking up with you and falling asleep with you too, it is the best feeling in the world! And I really can not wait to marry you either!" Amy beamed, "Babe?"

"Hmm yeah?" Ty grumbled.

"When do you think you would want to get married? Like there is no rush, but it would be good for both of us to have an idea." Amy asked.

"Well, I have been thinking about this a lot lately, I was thinking next summer? After I graduate? We could have it at heartland – only if you wanted to mind. Have a small intimate wedding with a few people, we could get Soraya and Dillon, and Mallory and Jake to come over. I was also thinking of a honeymoon," Ty said.

"That sounds amazing, to be honest. I was thinking around then, just so we aren't busy planning and everything while you are trying to finish school. Where were you thinking for the honeymoon by the way?" Amy asked inquisitively.

"Well, I was thinking we could do a road trip, start off at your grandpa's fishing cabin – then go to Stumpy's fishing camp, then maybe down to Vegas? I know we were going to go their last year, but Jack had his heart attack and it got cancelled. I was thinking the honey moon would be a great time to do the travelling that we have both wanted to do together. How does that sound? Obviously we will plan it better nearer the time, but it is just an idea." Ty suggested.

Amy's face lit up, all of these places meant something to them, the fishing camp, where they first said that they loved each other, then Stumpy's camp, where they got engaged, and a road trip to Vegas, where they were supposed to go, "Ty, that sounds amazing! You have done much more thinking than I would have thought you would! You're the man, they usually just agree with whatever is going on and go along with it! Boy am I glad that you are more than those men. I love the fact that you are thinking of the future and things that are so sentimental to us! I think, oh Ty. I just love it! It is an amazing idea!" Amy smiled kissing him on the lips. The kiss was short but passionate. Amy pulled back and drunk some more of her hot chocolate, she was thinking about the first time they talked about Ty's past, "Ty, remember the night you told me about Wade? We were sitting right here. Not like this though because you were with Kit. I think that was the night that I realised that there was still hope for us. I know you had a girlfriend and everything, but the fact you told me about that stuff, it just really made me feel special."

"Wow, I remember that! We had them kids, Badger and Tara. Yeah, from that night on, I thought there was something between us. I am glad that we ended up getting over ourselves though, because it has been the best 5 years of my life," Ty said kissing Amy's neck and nuzzling into her shoulder.

They sat just listening to the surroundings and snuggling up to each other. Ty glanced at his phone and saw that it was 2am, "Wow babe, its 2am! We should really think about going back inside, it is getting cooler out here by the minute!" Ty said shivering.

"Wow, 2am! Can't believe we have been talking for that long! Let's go back inside and warm ourselves up," Amy suggested getting off Ty's lap and pulling him up. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked back into the cabin. Ty quickly threw a few more logs onto the fire in order to keep it burning for longer. Amy took off her sweats and put one of Ty's T-shirts on, she loved the smell of them, it made her feel even more close to him than she already was. Ty just took his top and sweatpants off and jumped into bed. They cozied up together and talked about their plans for the next week.

"So any new horses booked in this week? Considering Scott has given me the rest of the week off?" Ty asked.

"Well yeah actually, a horse named Buddy is coming in, he is scared of men. His previous owner was a horrible man and used the whip and treated the horse poorly, so I am going to need your help to help him over come his fear of men. If that is ok with you?" Amy replied, knowing full well he wouldn't turn down a chance to work with her, even if it was his week off.

"That sounds great! I love working with you, it helps give a glimpse into our future and it will be like this once I get my Doctorate and I will help with the medical side, and you the psychological side. I think it will be good. Right come on, lets try and get some sleep. You tired me out before. Anyway it is like 3am and I am starting to get pretty tired, seeing as we were up from half 7!" Ty exclaimed.

"Yeah, I am pretty tired. Tonight has been wonderful, you never know, if you play nice you may get another wake up call in the morning," Amy whispered into his ear with a teasing voice.

"Mmm that sounds fun," Ty quivered, "Good night, I love you,"

"Love you too," Amy replied, placing her head on Ty's chest and entwining her legs with his. They soon fell into a –thankfully – dreamless sleep.

 **A/N: Woo another chapter finished! It is like 3:30 am and I couldn't get to sleep so I decided to finish this chapter!**

 **I don't exactly know when the next update will be, but it will be much slower than this one due to the fact I need to actually start getting work done for uni. I will keep working on this story in dribs and drabs until I have completed all of my assignments and until I have more time :P**

 **Please read and Review! I love reading everyone's comments about this story! If anyone has any ideas about story plots then either drop me a review or PM me :D I**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Amy woke up with Ty's arms wrapped around her, she glanced at the clock on the side which said 12:00 PM. Wow they really were tired out! She rolled over, which caused Ty to stir, "Humph what time is it?" He asked with a groggy voice.

"12 PM!" Amy replied, also feeling as groggy as Ty did. They had stayed up late the night before talking and doing other things.

"Wow, we must have been tired! I don't think we have slept this long in ages. Although, I was pretty tired after last night's antics," Ty smirked, while propping himself up on his elbow and kissing Amy's forehead.

"Yeah last night was pretty amazing; I can't believe we were up till 3! After such a long day as well! Right, do you recon we get ready and drive over to the ranch? We will manage to catch lunch!" Amy asked.

"Yeah that sounds good, I am just going to go and grab a quick shower, be right back!" Ty replied getting out of bed and going into the bathroom.

Amy pulled out her phone and rang Lou, "Hey Lou, yeah, was a good night… No… LOU! Don't say that! What time are you doing lunch? 12:30? Right we will be there. I will text Scott now. See you then! Bye!" Amy shut off her phone and got out of bed. She pulled on some clothes and tidied up the cabin a bit. Ty came out like 10 minutes later, "Are you ready to go babe?" he asked walking up behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Mmm, yeah. I wish we could stay here though; Lou is putting lunch on the table at 12:30 so we best be setting off!" Amy replied, reluctantly pulling herself from his grip. They got their bags and loaded up Ty's truck and drove back to Heartland. On the journey home, Amy texted Scott, ' _Hey Scott, Me and Ty will be at heartland from 12:30 for lunch, could you possible come round at say 1 and come in saying there is a big emergency and you need Ty's help? See you soon, Amy :)'_ She smiled to herself, Ty was not going to know what's hit him!

They pulled up to the house and got out of the truck, they saw Georgie and Stephen jumping Spartan and Phoenix, they walked over and watched the pair. They were coming on really well, "Well done guys! You two are doing amazing!" Amy yelled over to them.

"Thanks Amy, we are practicing for the show next week! We are going to beat Olivia and Jess by a mile!" Georgie yelled back.

Georgie and Stephen rode the horses to the barn and quickly cooled them off and untacked them.

"Did you two have a good night last night?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah, it was great. What did you lot get up to last night after we left?" Ty asked helping him groom Spartan.

"Well, Georgie and me were sent to look for you two in the barn, but when we realised the truck was gone, we knew you had taken off. After that we just watched a movie and went to bed. Lou wasn't too happy that you had taken off by the way," Stephen laughed.

"Oh god. Hey babe? Did you hear that?" Ty asked Amy, shouting over the stall.

"Hear what?" Amy asked curiously. She was helping Georgie sort Phoenix out.

"Lou apparently wasn't happy that we took off last night!" Ty replied.

"Oh… oops. She didn't mention anything on the phone. Oh well, right we best get up to the house, Lou won't be too happy if we are late to lunch as well!" Amy laughed.

They locked the stalls and walked up to the house, Ty wrapped his arm around Amy's shoulder, and Amy wrapped hers around his waist. They all walked in the door and sat down at the table. Lou had made Tomato soup again because everyone seemed to love it last time they had it.

"What's everyone doing after lunch?" Jack asked.

"I need to get some paperwork done," Lou sighed.

"I am going to take Katie to watch inside out at the cinema, a bit of father daughter bonding time before I go back to Vancouver next week," Peter exclaimed.

"YAY! CINEMA!" Katie yelled clapping her hands together. To which everyone laughed.

"Me and Stephen are doing homework, Miss Addams is giving us a test on Monday," Georgie sighed.

"Don't remind me," Stephen also sighed.

Amy started laughing, "Oh wow, I remember her. She really didn't like me too much. Especially when I kept failing. She didn't like you too much either did she Ty?"

"What? Ty didn't go to high school with you?" Georgie asked, as she was really confused.

"Well… Amy was rehoming her dad's horse, but we didn't know who's horse it was so rang up and spoke to her dad. I went and picked him up and he seemed fine. Then your teacher came storming around kicking off because her dad has dementia and we had basically kidnapped him. Yeah it took a lot of apologising for her to forgive and forget!" Ty laughed.

"So you kidnapped Miss Addams' dad? That is hilarious!" Stephen laughed.

"So what are you two doing after lunch then?" Jack asked Ty and Amy.

"Not sure yet, just going to see where the day takes us…" He was abruptly cut off by Scott barging in through the front door, "Ty we need your help asap. I've got an animal in the truck and it won't make it if we go to the clinic. We need an extra pair of hands! Come on!" Scott said quickly and Ty got up and ran out, followed by everyone else.

Ty ran out to Scott's truck and saw Cass stood at the door, "Right what have we got?" he asked.

"10-month old puppy," Cass replied opening the door and Buster jumped out and ran over to Ty barking his head off and jumping up at him! Ty was gobsmacked, he could not believe Buster was here, "Oh my god Buster! What are you doing here?"

Amy walked up behind him and said, "Happy birthday babe!"

Ty turned around with Buster in his arms and looked confused, "What? I thought the adoption place took him on?"

"Well Amy came to me and asked if we can change that, so I said he was going, but my cousin took him for us. Surprise!" Scott laughed.

"I just seen how you were with him and I knew he would be the best birthday present for you!" Amy said.

Ty smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "Thank you, this has been the best birthday ever! Love you!"

"Love you too," Amy replied.

"Aww a puppy! He is super cute!" Katie exclaimed running up to Ty, who knelt down and showed her Buster, who was licking her face, "Ew he's licking my face!"

Everyone laughed at her disgust, Georgie and Stephen were next to come over and hold Buster, who appeared to love everyone! Even Remi behaved well around the new arrival.

Scott and Cass left to go back to work and everyone went back in the house, apart from Katie and Peter who went off to the cinema.

After over an hour of playing with the puppy, Lou excused herself and went to her office to do the paperwork, and made Georgie and Stephen go and do their homework and revise! Amy, Ty and Jack were sat in the living room, Buster and Remi were sat on the floor snoozing, they had been running around the house playing with each other.

"Right guys, I am going to go and see Lisa, we will be back for dinner. See you," Jack said getting up.

"Bye jack, see you later," Ty replied.

"Yeah have a good day Grandpa," Amy said smiling.

Jack left and Amy went to sit on Ty's knee, "What do you want to do? Seeing as we have the house to ourselves," Amy asked suggestively, kissing Ty's neck.

"Hmm you are such a tease Miss Fleming! But we don't exactly have the house to ourselves, Stephen and Georgie are upstairs and anyone could come in looking for us at any time. But we could always sit and watch a movie, maybe take the dogs out for a walk when they wake up?" Ty replied, the hairs on the back of his neck where standing up.

"Oh ok then, what movie do you want to watch and I will put it on," Amy asked.

"Wow I get a dog, and to choose my own movie? This really is the best birthday ever!" Ty laughed, "I choose Final destination 3!"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Ok, but we have watched that movie like 20 times. But seeing as it is your birthday weekend, I will allow it," she said kissing his neck once more, making him shiver. She got up and put the movie on, they didn't have the volume on too loud seeing as the dogs were sleeping. Amy went back and sat on Ty's lap.

"Thank you," He said, kissing her forehead.

"For what?" she asked curiously.

"Oh you know, everything. My birthday weekend, my birthday presents, last night and just everything you have done for me. You are literally the best thing ever. I love you so much!" he replied pulling her tight against his chest. She turned around and put her hand under his chin and leant in and kissed him. Amy got up and straddled him and carried on the kiss. Their kisses were deep and passionate; they were completely lost in the moment. They were not even aware that the dogs had left the living room and had wandered up to Georgie's room.

The dogs came in jumping on the bed and running around the teenagers, who were actually doing homework for once. All of their papers went flying on the floor, "OH MY GOD! I thought Amy and Ty had them! I have lost where I am now!" Stephen stressed.

"Same, come on, lets take the dogs back downstairs!" Georgie exclaimed. She passed Buster to Stephen and grabbed Remi's collar and they both got off the bed and walked downstairs, completely un aware of what they were walking in on.

Georgie hadn't noticed that Amy and Ty were too busy to notice anything and said, "Guys the dogs… Oh my god that is disgusting! Seriously guys!" She exclaimed turning away.

Amy and Ty pulled apart regretfully, "Sorry guys, how come you two are down so soon? Thought you were studying." Ty asked

Stephen laughed, "It is hard to revise when you have a playful pup and a big German Shepard running around knocking all of your papers off the bed!"

"Oh… didn't even realise they had moved, just leave them here. We will keep a better eye on them now!" Ty laughed. Amy moved around a bit so she was no longer straddling her fiancé. She was so embarrassed! Thank god it wasn't her grandpa walking in though!

Stephen walked over to them and passed Buster to Amy, who's red face had gone back to normal at this point.

"If you two want a study break soon, considering you have been at it for like 2 hours, you're welcome to come and take the dogs for a walk with us," Amy said.

Georgie looked at Stephen, who nodded and replied, "Yeah, we have near enough covered everything we need to, I think we could use a study break actually. Where are you thinking of going?"

"Up on the ridge and through the woods," Ty replied.

"That sounds great, I will just go and tell mom," Georgie exclaimed running out the house and to the barn to let Lou know.

Stephen's phone started ringing and saw that it was his mom, "Hey mom, I am good. It has been great thanks. How is your weekend? Oh... you do? Yeah, I will ask. One second," He put his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone and asked Amy, "Would it be ok if I stayed again tonight? My mom is stuck away for another night?" Amy nodded, "Yeah mom that is fine, see you tomorrow night. Love you too!" He shut the phone off and helped Ty get the dogs in the back of Lou's truck.

Amy quickly went and told Lou and they said that he could stay in Amy and Ty's room still and they could make a den in the living room.

They got in Lou's truck and set off to the ridge.

"Stephen, Lou said you could have our room again tonight, we are going to make a den in the living room." Amy said.

"Okay, cool! Thanks again for giving up your room for me! I would sleep on the couch!" Stephen said.

"It's no problem, I remember when I had to sleep on the couch once when I was ill, it was literally the most uncomfortable thing in the world! I was eager to get back to the lumpy mattress in the loft!" Ty laughed.

"Wow, that bad then?" Stephen replied.

"Yep!" Ty said.

They got to the ridge and let the dogs out of the truck and they ran off into the woods. Amy and Ty held hands and Georgie and Stephen walked along side them.

"So how was the revision?" Amy asked.

"Awful, we know what we are doing but Miss Aadams doesn't exactly give us nice tests, so never mind how much we work, we will probably still fail!" Georgie moaned.

"Yeah, I failed her class. Do you want me and Ty to quiz you later on tonight?" she asked.

"Actually yeah, if we give you the example questions and answers then we can answer. It might help having someone working with us! Cheers guys!" Georgie said.

They had a good walk, it was around 3 miles, they got into the truck and drove back to the ranch. The dogs where tired out, they put them in the big pen next to the barn so they could eat dinner in peace without having a dog jump on them all the time. They walked into the lounge to see, Jack, Tim, Peter, Katie, Lisa and Lou sat around talking. Ty's grip on Amy tightened when he saw Tim was there.

"Hey guys, how was the walk?" Peter asked.

"It was good to get a break from revising!" Georgie laughed. Sitting down on the chair, Stephen sat on the stool.

"What are you doing here?" Ty said bluntly to Tim.

"What can I not visit my family anymore? As long as you are here I am not? Is that it?" Tim snapped back.

"Do you know what Tim? I can't be doing with this. Do what you want." Ty snapped and went to see Buster to calm him down, he didn't want to ruin dinner so thought it was best to take himself away from the conversation.

"God what is his problem? I really don't see what you see in him Amy, he is rude, obnoxious and is not good enough for you what so ever!" Tim said angrily.

"Dad leave it, you hurt him yesterday! It was his birthday and you were horrible. I don't blame him for not wanting to speak to you! He is amazing. The most loving person ever. I love him and whatever you try and say can't and won't change my feelings towards him! You are the rude and obnoxious one, NOT HIM!" Amy yelled.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your father! Is this how it is going to be? Your boyfriend doesn't like me so you just cut me out? Well I am not having it!" He yelled back.

"He is my fiancé actually. You have had it in for him ever since the whole strangles incident. Ty and me are very happy, and nothing you say will change that! He was there for me when you weren't! He has helped me out more than you ever will! You have no right to be like this!" She cried.

"Wow he really has turned you against me, where is he? I am going to go and see him. Yes after what he did to Pegasus I don't even know how you can be with him! I am out of here!" Tim got up and barged past Amy, who was crying at this point.

Lou stood up and told the kids to go into Katie's room, she gave Amy a hug. Jack followed Tim outside, who was marching over to Ty who was in the dog pen playing with Buster.

Tim opened the gate and grabbed Ty by the collar of his shirt, "YOU HAVE TAKEN MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME! You are no good for her!" He yelled.

"Tim! What the fuck! I have done no such thing! Amy and me have been together for years, yeah we haven't always been together, but we are really good together! I love her so much and she loves me! Yeah I may have been on probation but I have turned my life around! I haven't turned her against you, YOU have turned her against you. Look at yourself? Constantly putting her fiancé down? Saying he is no good. If your dad did that to your fiancé, then you wouldn't want to talk to him. I can not believe you are being like this!" Ty snapped back at him.

"You have no idea!" Tim yelled. Ty could smell booze on his breath.

"You're drinking again aren't you? Ah this explains it!" Ty stated loudly, so the others could hear him. They had come out at come point during the argument and Amy was crying. Tim punched square on Ty in the face, "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME! I AM SOBER! I HAVE BEEN FOR YEARS!" He screamed in his face.

Ty went to walk away when Tim suddenly kicked the back of his knees so he instantly fell to the ground. Once he was on the ground he stamped on his ribs. Ty yelled out in pain once he felt the crack, he continued kicking until Jack and Peter pulled him away. Ty was cowering on the floor, struggling to breathe and slowly losing consciousness.

The last thing he heard was Amy screaming his name and Jack shouting call an ambulance.

 **A/N: Wow this took an unexpected turn! Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I just had to ;) I have finally started my assignment so managed to finish this chapter that I have been trying to write for the past few days. I will not be writing another chapter until I have actually finished the essay, which is due in on the 29th! I am trying to get it done by Sunday at the latest, whether that happens or not is a different story!**

 **Cheers everyone for reading! I am loving writing this story! Please keep with it these next couple of months, the updates will be less and less regular because of more assignments and things needing to be done. Christmas holidays is the next chance I will get to write more! Please keep reading and reviewing :) You are all awesome :D**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43.

Ty was lying unconscious on the floor, Amy was on her knees next to him in absolute hysterics. Lou, who was also crying, put her arm around her sister and shouted for Caleb. Caleb heard his name and came running out of the barn, to see Ty lying on the floor, Amy and Lou crying and Peter and Jack holding Tim back. He ran over and knelt down besides Amy.

"Caleb, I need you to phone an ambulance and the police. Tell them to get here ASAP!" Jack commanded.

Caleb quickly snapped out of his little world and called 911, "Hello, Can I have ambulance and police please? He's unconscious, he is breathing, but he is in a bad way. Ty Borden. I think he was assaulted?" Caleb looked up at Lou who just nodded, "Yeah, he has been assaulted. Heartland Ranch, second exit along Highway 2 and 3rd drive along that road. Yep we will be waiting. Please be quick!" Caleb exclaimed shutting off his phone and standing up and walking over to Tim, who was still struggling against Jack and Peter's hold. Caleb grabbed the arm that Jack was holding, "You leave him to me and Peter, you go and look after Ty. This one won't be going anywhere anytime soon!" Caleb twisted Tim's arm behind his back making him fall to his knees, it was easier for him and Peter to hold him this way.

"Thanks Caleb. I appreciate it!" Jack replied running over to Ty. Amy was holding his hand and stroking his hair, "Please Ty, stay with us," She cried, "The ambulance won't be long!"

The sounds of sirens getting nearer and nearer could be heard from inside the house. Georgie and Stephen looked at each other with a puzzled look on their she realised the sirens were much closer than they usually were. She ran to the window to see an ambulance and a police car pull up near the dog kennels. Without thinking she ran out the house and towards her family. Stephen heard the door slam and turned to Katie, who was now sitting at the dining room table colouring in, "Katie, can you do me a favour and stay here while I go and see your sister? I will be right back." He said. Katie nodded and went back to colouring in. Stephen ran outside to see Ty being stretchered into the back of the ambulance and Tim wrangled into the back of a police car. He was swearing and shouting loudly about how he was being treated. Stephen just stood there looking dumbfounded and didn't know what was going on. Georgie was crying and so was Lou.

"Right, Georgie and Stephen why don't you come back to the house with me, and I will talk to you," Caleb suggested, knowing Peter, Lou and Jack would all want to go to the hospital.

"Caleb, I can't ask you to babysit! I will stay!" Peter exclaimed.

"No, honestly, it is fine. Plus, I think your wife may need your support. Don't worry about the kids, I will sort them out. Just promise me you will let me know what's happening?" Caleb asked.

Peter thanked Caleb, luckily there was no bad blood between them anymore, "Thanks man. I will ring you when I know something. Kids be good for him! Ty will be fine." Peter gave his crying daughter a hug and patted Stephen on the shoulder. Caleb took Georgie and Stephen back inside and told them everything he knew.

Peter jumped into Peter's SUV and they zoomed off down the driveway to the hospital. The car journey was silent. Lou couldn't stop thinking of how her dad had done this. She knew he had problems, but the fact she had almost killed Ty was unbelievable. She couldn't stop thinking of Amy's screams; they were doing to haunt her for a while. Peter saw that Lou was distant and reached out and took her hand in his. She looked at him and they both smiled at each other. Jack was furious, he could not believe what had just happened. Tim was so out of order for what he did to Ty. He didn't know how Amy was going to cope with all of this. Ty was her one true love and she couldn't stand to see him hurt, that much was obvious when the plane crash and motorbike accident happened. Ty was like a son to Jack and always had a home at heartland, regardless of what was happening in his life.

The ambulance doors were pulled open and Ty was taken out. There was a team of doctors and nurses waiting to assess his injuries. Amy couldn't hear what they were saying, she was just silently sobbing, hoping that Ty was going to be ok. She had no idea what she would do without him. She felt a light tap on her arm and looked up, it was a nurse asking her if she needed anything. Amy shook her head, "Is he ok?" she asked weakly.

"He has a collapsed lung, and 3 broken ribs, his left arm is also broken as well. He has cuts and bruises on his face, but no broken bones. He may need surgery on his arm, but that can only be established once he has woken up and his lung function has improved." The nurse replied sympathetically.

"C-c-can I-I S-see him?" Amy stammered, trying to hold back even more tears.

"Of course, the doctors are done with him for now. He has a chest drain in and his left arm is in a splint. He is still unconscious, but he is making signs of coming out soon. He is in room 310. Just along the hall and third door on your right. If you need anything, anything at all then I will be at the nurse's station. Are you expecting anyone else to be here?" The nurse asked.

Amy nodded and wiped away her tears, "Yeah, my grandpa Jack and my sister Lou." She replied.

"Right, when they get here, I will send them through." The nurse replied.

Amy took a deep breath in and braced herself. She opened the door to see a doctor checking his vitals, "Hello and you are?" He asked curiously.

"I am Amy, his fiancé." She replied sombrely, she usually smiles and gets butterflies when she says things like that. But not today. She just felt empty inside.

"Hello Amy, I am Doctor Bennett. I will be in charge of Ty's care, have you already met nurse Lee? She is the one sat at the front desk." Doctor Bennett asked.

"Yeah, she seemed nice. How is he?" She asked.

"He is doing better; his vitals are better than they were when he got here. His breathing has improved since the drain has been inserted. He should hopefully wake up soon. I will leave you alone. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me." The Doctor said sympathetically.

"Thank- y-you," Amy sniffled. The doctor walked out of the room, leaving just Amy and Ty. He looked so pale and weak, she slowly edged her way towards the chair that was situated next to the bed and sat down. She picked up his hand and intertwined her fingers with his, placing a kiss on top of his fingers.

"Oh Ty, please wake up. I need you! I don't know how I am going to cope." She cried.

Peter, Lou and Jack had just entered the hospital. Jack went up to the nurse's station and asked where he was.

"Ah you must be grandpa Jack, Lou and sorry Amy didn't mention you," Nurse Lee mentioned.

"Peter, I am Lou's husband." Peter replied, putting his arm around Lou.

"Right, I am nurse Lee, who is looking after Ty. He has a broken left arm, which will possibly need surgery. He also has 3 broken ribs and a collapsed lung. He is stable and should be waking up any time soon. He is in room 310, just down the corridor and 3rd door on your right," she said, pointing the way they needed to go.

"Thank you," Jack replied.

The three of them walked up to room 310 and peered inside. It broke Lou's heart to see Amy crying into Ty's hand. They all walked in, Lou put her arm on Amy's shoulder. When Amy realised who it was she jumped up and cried into her shoulder, "I-i-I can't believe it! I can't believe what dad has done! Why did he have to do it? Why? I don't know what to do Lou, I really don't!" Amy cried. She broke down, usually she tried to keep her emotions to herself but this time, for some reason she just couldn't. Lou held her baby sister in her arms and tried to calm her down, "Shhhh, it's ok. Ty is going to be fine, he is a fighter! He survived a plane crash for Christ sake! And a motorbike accident. He is made of strong stuff. Just calm down and take a deep breath. Everything is going to be ok."

"I-I just don't know what to do! Why did dad have to do it? Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone. I mean how long has he been drinking again? Was he drinking when he was beating Ty up after he realised we were sleeping together? Or was it yesterday because of Miranda? Or was it because of me? I called him a horrible father on numerous occasions these past few weeks. This is all my fault!" Amy cried.

Lou didn't know what to say, she herself was also on the brink of breaking down, Jack saw Lou's predicament and grabbed Amy and wrapped her in his arms, "Honey, seriously none of this is your fault. Your dad is a dickhead when he is drinking. He deserves whatever he gets! You do not need to worry about him, or anything. Just focus on Ty, he needs you to stay strong and be there for him. That lad loves you more than anything and he doesn't need you breaking down on him, especially when he is like he is. Just stay strong and focus on him. Don't bother about your dad or anything like that until you have to. I am sure the police will want to talk to us all when Ty wakes up. We just have to wait until he is awake. Please just stay strong honey. Everything is going to be ok!" Jack said sympathetically while Amy was balling her eyes out on his shoulder. She looked up and smiled weakly she knew that Jack was right. She did need to be strong for Ty, because she was his support system. She wiped her eyes and looked around, "Thank you for being here guys. I appreciate it. Ty is going to be ok. I just need him to wake up now." She turned around and went to sit next to him. Once again she held his hand between both of hers and rubbed small circles on the back of his hand.

It had been 4 hours and Ty still hadn't woken up. The doctors didn't seem worried so that was a bonus. Jack, Lou and Peter had gone to the canteen to get some food, even though none of them were particularly hungry, they thought it was best to leave Amy alone with Ty for a while. Also they had to fill the guys back at the ranch in on what was happening, Peter gave Caleb a quick ring just to give him an update and to make sure the girls and Stephen were ok. He said that they were just waiting for Ty to wake up and hopefully no surgery would be needed. Caleb was so pleased and went off to tell the kids. Peter received a text that the kids were all fine and there was no need to worry about them, they were going to go to Maggie's for tea, to take their minds off it. Lou was relieved that the girls were ok, and could not wait to get back to them.

Amy hadn't let go of his hand ever since her break down and had no intention of doing, well at least until he was awake anyway. She was exhausted, they had barely had any sleep two days in a row, and her mind went back to how amazing it was last night. She smiled to herself and put her head on the bed next to Ty's hand. She didn't realise it but she had fallen asleep, she only stirred when she felt the back of a cold hand delicately brush over her cheek. She bolted upright and saw Ty smiling at her sweetly, "OH MY GOD YOU'RE AWAKE!" she exclaimed, tearing up as she realised that he was awake. Ty tried to sit up but instantly regretted it when there were sharp pains shooting up his left side. He gently laid back down and smiled, "Wow, this definitely was a birthday I wont forget in a hurry," He joked, trying to cheer Amy up. She smiled weakly and sobbed, "Oh Ty this is all my fault? If I hadn't said those things to my dad, then he would never have done this to you. I don't know how you will ever forgive me!"

Ty smiled, "Amy, this was not your fault. Your dad was just being a complete and utter bellend, as usual. Now, shouldn't you go and get a doctor?"

Amy leant down and kissed his cheek softly, "I will be right back."

"Trust me, I am not going anywhere. I will be waiting," He laughed, but once again instantly regretted it because of the pain in his left side.

Amy ran out to the doctors and nurses station to tell them he was awake. Doctor Bennett and Nurse Lee came in and did a few vital checks, they saw that Ty was doing really well.

"Hey Doc, any chance I could sit up? Lying on my back is really uncomfortable." Ty asked.

"Yeah sure, I do have to warn you though, this will hurt quite a lot." He replied.

"Sure, go ahead. I just need to be sat up." Ty said, bracing himself. The doctor nodded and asked nurse Lee to send in a few more nurses to help him. They slowly brought the bed upright to try and minimise the pain Ty was going to experience. Luckily it was done in under 2 minutes and Ty didn't feel much more pain.

"Is that ok for you Ty?" The doctor asked.

"Yes much better. Thank you. What is going to happen next?" Ty wondered.

"Well, I will do another x-ray of that arm to see if surgery is needed, also I will check your chest x-ray again later on and hopefully the drain will be able to come out. The police will want to talk to you at some point, but I asked them to put it off until tomorrow considering it is getting pretty late." He replied, looking at the time.

Ty nodded, "Thanks. I appreciate it."

The doctor nodded and walked out of the room.

Amy walked up to Ty and went to sit down in the chair again, Ty quickly grabbed her hand, "No, why do you think I asked to be sat up? Come here." He said patting the side of the bed that was empty. Amy smiled and sat down next to Ty, he put his arm around her and she leant her head on his shoulder, "Thank you. I love you so much." She said looking into his eyes.

Ty smiled, "There is no need to thank me, I am the one to thank you! You didn't have to stay here with me, you could have gone home. I love you so much Amy," He leant in for a kiss. The kiss was slow and passionate, until they were interrupted by a familiar sound of Jack clearing his throat. They regretfully pulled apart Ty pulled his arm from behind Amy allowing her to sit up more. She took his hand in both of hers. "Well Ty, I am glad that you are awake! You gave us all a scare!" Jack exclaimed coming over to him to pat his shoulder.

"Thanks Jack, I am fine honestly. Just wish I could get out of here!" He replied with a frustrated tone.

"I know, but hopefully it will only be a few more days." Jack reassured him.

"Oh Ty I know 3 people who will be very happy to hear you are awake! Caleb text me saying Katie keeps asking where you are! I am also very glad you are awake! Just next time, make sure you bop Tim one before he hits you," Peter laughed. Lou jabbed him in the ribs and he squealed.

Ty laughed, "Ah thanks Pete. Yeah I will think ahead next time, cheers for the advice."

Everyone laughed, Lou piped up, "Oh Ty, I am so glad that you are ok! Just concentrate on getting better!" she leaned over Amy and gave him a one sided hug.

"Thanks guys, I am sure I will be fine, I always am! I have had much worse, come on. I survived a plane crash and a motorcycle and the wrath of Jack!" Ty commented and everyone laughed.

Everyone sat chatting for a while longer. When it was time to go, Lou, Jack and Peter decided to give Amy and Ty a moment alone. Unfortunately, as soon as they left, the nurse went in! Lou thought to herself, ' _Oh god will they ever have chance to be alone! She just wanted to say good night!'_

Amy came out of the room a few minutes later, "Are you ready to go Amy?" Peter asked.

"Actually, they have said I can stay with him, so if its ok with you, grandpa I will." Amy replied, hoping that he would say yes.

"Of course it is honey," Jack said giving her a hug.

"I will bring you both some clothes and stuff tomorrow morning, keep me updated on what's happening won't you?" Lou said, giving Amy another hug.

"I will do, now I will see you all tomorrow. Tell Katie, Georgie and Stephen not to worry. Also tell Caleb thank you for ringing the ambulance and everything." Amy exclaimed.

They all said good bye and Amy walked back into Ty's room. He was half asleep again because of the pain medication he was on, so she slowly got up onto the bed and he wrapped his good arm around her, pulling her close. "Good night babe, thank you for staying. I really appreciate it. I love you," Ty mumbled.

Amy laughed at his tired voice, "It is ok, I wouldn't have it any other way! I love you too babe." She kissed his forehead and they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 **A/N: wow that was a long chapter! I basically sat in bed all day today looking at journal articles for my essay – which isn't going too great lol… I was talking to Heartlandfan101 who was doing her fanfic and talking about what I was going to do with this story. So after getting so frustrated with my essay, I gave in and wrote this chapter! I know I am marvellous ;) I will try and get my essay done asap so I can get another chapter written :) Cheers for all your great reviews :) You are all awesome :D**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Amy and Ty's night had been restless, there was constant beeping, footsteps and nurses talking to each other throughout the night. Ty was still asleep at 7:30 am, Amy was sat on the chair just watching him sleep. Amy was scared, she didn't like seeing Ty vulnerable, in a hospital bed. She didn't know how to handle it, but knew that she had to be strong, for his sake. Ty began to stir around 8:00 am and looked around, forgetting about the pain he tried to sit up and instantly cried out in pain. A nurse came running in to see if he was ok and went to get doctor Bennett to see if they could do anything. When the doctor came in, he took a look at Ty's vitals and decided that it was time to take the chest drain out, which would allow them to assess his injuries more and decide whether surgery was needed on his arm. "Right Ty, we are going to do this as quickly as possible to try and avoid discomfort. Are you ready for this?" Dr Bennett asked.

"Yep, just get this damn thing out of me already!" Ty laughed, but instantly regretted it because of the pains in his ribs.

Luckily the procedure went well and the chest drain was out quickly.

"How does that feel?" Amy asked, holding his good hand.

"It is such a relief! Just need these ribs to heal! Hey doc, what's happening with my arm?" Ty asked, squeezing Amy's hand and rubbing circles on the back of her hand, they smiled at each other.

"Well, I am going to send you down for an x-ray and then I will review it quickly. Ill rush the results because if surgery is needed, then the sooner the better. I should have the results within the hour. Take it easy Ty, just because the drain is out, it doesn't mean you'll be able to be up and about easily, you will still be in a lot of pain. I will give you a prescription for codeine but I do have to warn you, they are very strong and highly addictive, so please only take them if needed." Doctor Bennett warned.

Ty nodded, "Yeah I know, I have been around plenty of pill poppers in my life, I will be careful! Thank you, when do you think I will be able to get out od here?"

"If you need surgery, then a week, if not then 2 days' maximum. Right I will bring a wheelchair in for you, Amy do you want to take him to x-ray? It will be quicker than waiting for a porter." The doctor asked.

"Yeah, the sooner its done the better. Thank you Dr Bennett." Amy replied.

The doctor nodded and walked out of the room. Amy gave Ty a kiss and helped him get out of bed and into the wheelchair. They walked down through the hospital until they got to x-ray. They had managed to get there at a good time, they were first in line.

They sat in the waiting room for around 10 minutes, "Hopefully I will be out here in 2 days! I can't wait to be back in out bed! Them beds aren't the comfiest are they?" Ty laughed, but then whispered, "We also don't have any proper alone time here! I feel like we haven't had a proper kiss since yesterday, before all this!"

Amy blushed, "Oh Ty is that all you think about! But yeah, I can't wait for you to be home!"

They smiled at each other and just watched the world go by, Ty was called into x-ray and was done within 10 minutes.

An hour later doctor Bennett came in with a smile on his face, "Well Ty, I have great news, your arm will not need surgery."

"Oh my god seriously? That is great news!" Ty exclaimed, shaking his hand.

"You will however have a cast on for possibly up to 3 months, it was a bad break and you are very lucky. Right, now the most important question. What colour cast do you want?" Dr Bennett laughed.

"Hmm… I am not too sure. What do you think babe? What will bring out my personality more?" Ty laughed.

Amy shook her head and laughed, "Well, if you asked Katie it would probably be bright pink or something. But I think a green one will do, for obvious reasons," She laughed.

"Green it is then," Dr Bennett laughed, "Right ill get a nurse to come and do that for you in a few minutes. I will see you later."

In the darkened cell, Tim was ranting and raving. He had been uncooperative with the police officers and when they finally got him to consent to a breathalizer test, it was found that he was 5x over the legal driving limit. He just kept repeating on how Ty had ruined his life and was no good for his daughter. Around 11pm the night previous, the officers gave up and decided to let him cool off and sober up before trying to talk to him again. His yelling could be heard throughout the whole station. The police officers decided as he still hadn't stopped from last nights' rants that they would go and get statements from the family, and then try and tackle Tim once again.

Back in hospital, Ty was showing off his brand new green cast to everyone, well mainly for Katie and Georgie's benefit so they weren't too worried about what had happened to Ty. Katie wrote her name and drew a horse on it in black sharpie to 'liven it up a bit'.

"Uncle Ty! Hold still! I need to draw the eyes on Harley!" Katie demanded while dotting the eyes on the horse she had drawn.

"Wow Katie, that looks amazing! I can't wait to show people what you have drawn for me!" Ty exclaimed giving her a hug. The whole family where there visiting Ty, it had been a rough 24 hours and Georgie had particularly been affected because Stephen's mom had come and took him out of school for no reason and she hadn't heard from him. She was also scared for Ty and what Tim did to him, she felt like it was all her fault, ever since the first time Tim started on Ty, as it was only because of her pointing out the bruises that it all kicked off.

"Katie, Georgie do you want to come and get some food with us?" Lou asked.

"Yes please!" Katie squealed, "See you later Uncle Ty!"

"No, its ok. I will have something when we go home. I will stay here with these two," Georgie replied.

Katie, Lou, Jack and Peter all went to the cafeteria to get some lunch, Georgie really wasn't in a good place and she was struggling to keep her emotions in check. She suddenly burst into tears. Amy looked at Ty and wrapped her neice into a hug, "Hey Georgie, what is wrong?" she asked sympathetically.

"It-it is a-all my fault!" She cried.

"What is?" amy asked.

"What tim did to Ty! It all started because I noticed those bruises! I am so sorry Ty! Will you ever forgive me? I didn't mean to cause trouble. By the way, I know now that they weren't bruises from the motorcycle, I heard my mom and dad talking about it. I am so sorry to do that to you Ty!" she wailed.

"Georgie, come here," Ty said patting the side of the bed, "You did not do this, none of this is your fault! Tim has always had it out for me from day one. You see, a few years ago, there was a strangles outbreak and Tim's horse Pegasus, died because of it. Tim always said I was to blame, so anything I have done wrong since, or anything he hasn't agreed with, he has jumped on me like a tonne of bricks. But yesterday was different, he had been drinking, and he isn't a nice man when he is drinking, so he just lost control. Now that doesn't make what he did right, but I understand that he didn't actually do it because I 'deserved' it. He just lost it. Georgie, you have not done this to me, Tim did. And Tim alone. I don't want you saying anything like that again, you hear me?"

She silently nodded and wiped up her tears, "Are you sure? I am sorry though. I never knew about Pegasus. But he still shouldn't have done that to you!"

"No, I know, but he did. At least I don't have surgery to worry about and I get to wear this awesome green cast, which apparently brings out my eyes, for the next three months! I promise you I am fine!" He stated giving his niece a hug.

"Thank you Ty. Oh, I have a text from Stephen." Georgie said looking at her phone, "It says, ' _Georgie, sorry I had to leave school in a rush, we got taken in court today for Darren's trial. It has been found that he has done this in previous relationships, but they were un reported. He has been sent to prison for 15 years, so that is one thing I don't need to worry about! I will see you at school tomorrow! Tell Ty I hope he is ok!'"_

"Oh thank the lord for that! Text him saying that's great news, and that I am fine." Ty replied.

The three of them were talking for a while longer, when there was a knock at the door when two police officers walked in, "Hi, are you Ty Borden? We have come to question you about the assault on you that took place yesterday, also we need to talk to any witnesses." One of them said.

"Erm yes, Georgie, can you go and get Lou, Jack and Peter? Tell them that they're needed for statements." Ty asked. Georgie got up and ran down to the caff to tell them what was going on. They all immediately walked up to Ty's room to see him and Amy sat next to each other on the bed, "Ah here they are now, this is Lou, Jack, Peter and little Katie. Hey Katie, why don't you and Georgie go to the play area?" Ty explained.

Katie jumped up and down and her and Georgie ran out to the play area.

"Right, I need to know everything, so we can decide where to go from there. Ty do you mind if you fill me in on some history before you talk about yesterday?" The officer asked.

"Yeah, well a few weeks ago, Tim found out that me and Amy have well… erm… been sleeping together – baring in mind im 24 and she's 22, and we have been together for like 5 years, and he basically flipped out and attacked me, on two occasions." Ty started, "But he apologised and we all went on being happy and our normal usual selves, until 2 days ago, it was my 24th birthday, Tim's son and his mom were supposed to be coming, but didn't because Miranda had to take an extra shift, I said not to worry, which Tim blew up at me about. We just ignored it. After that he kept making sly digs at me about me not being good enough for Amy, to which I just rode off and ignored it. He left the trail ride and we didn't hear from him. Me, Amy, Georgie and her friend Stephen went out yesterday afternoon with the dogs and when we got back in, I saw Tim and was obviously just like ' _why are you here'_ then he kicked off at me – yet again about me and Amy and how im taking her away from him. I just walked out and left him, I didn't want to get into an argument. But apparently when I left Amy, you and him fought didn't you?" Ty asked and she nodded.

"Do you mind telling me what happened Amy?" The officer asked.

Amy nodded and took in a deep breath, "I lost it, he was being really unfair to Ty and has been for years, I just said how he is just trying to compensate for leaving me and my sister alone for 10 years of our lives and that Ty has been there at times when he wasn't. I was harsh, and I feel like it is all my fault!" Amy started to cry and put her head on Ty's shoulder.

"Babe, seriously it isn't your fault, like I said I'm like 99% sure he was drinking yesterday, it was when I pointed out that his breath smelt like booze that he actually went for me and did this. It wasn't your fault; he was being his good ol' dickish self!" Ty laughed, trying to get Amy to lighten up. He kissed her head and she sat back up.

"Right, so what happened when he actually attacked you Ty?"

"Well, he came storming up to me saying ' _You turned my daughter against me'_ blah blah bullshit, and I was like nah hang on… and then I smelt the booze on his breath, and made sure to point it out to everyone. He then kicked off majorly and well I can't really remember what happened after that… I kind of blacked out." Ty said, trying to relive what was happening.

"Well, he kind of kicked your legs so you went down, and then stamped on your ribs, that was when you blacked out so Peter and me grabbed him and pulled him off you. Caleb came out and rang an ambulance. That's about it really," Jack commented, hating himself for reliving this moment. He could see the pain in Ty, Lou and Amy's eyes when talking about what Tim did.

"Is that everything?" The officer asked.

"Yes, that is everything. What is going to happen now?" Jack asked.

"Well, just to let you know, his blood alcohol level was 5 times over the limit when we tested him, so you were not wrong about the drinking. He hasn't cooperated with us, he has just been ranting on and on about Ty and how he _ruined his life_. But the fact that we have five people in this room telling the same story, which is pretty believable, because of the way Tim has been. There are two routes to go down from now, either not press charges, and just let him go, or you can press charges. We could put a clause in his terms that he has to go to rehab and get professional help, or you could just take him to court and let a jury decide what happens to him. It is up to you Ty, you and your family. We will be back tomorrow to get your decision." The officer said getting up and shaking his hand. The officers left after gathering all the signed statements and left the family to talk.

"Ty, just to let you know. This is YOUR decision, you decide whatever happens next and I will be 100% supportive of it. I think we should leave and allow you to talk it over with Amy. We will come by in the morning. See you tomorrow Ty." Jack said, giving him and Amy both a hug. Jack and Peter left the room.

"Ty, I fully support whatever you decide. My dad is bang out of order. We are all on your side in all this, you have done no wrong. What was Georgie talking to you guys about? She seemed quiet today?" Lou asked.

Ty explained to Lou all about the conversation they had when the others went to the caff. Lou couldn't help but giggle at the motorbike bruise reference. "I am glad she spoke to you, it isn't good to keep stuff hidden, especially from those that you love. That story about the night that everyone found out about you two doing the nasty will go down in history. I think everyone knows about that story. I sure have told some of my friends, and I bet other people have heard! Right guys, I will see you two tomorrow. Don't worry about what you decide because like I said, we are all behind you. Good night," Lou said giving them both a hug.

"Night," Amy and Ty said in unison.

Ty and Amy both got changed into some sweats and tshirts, Amy wore Ty's orientation week t-shirt and Ty wore just a plain black one. They got onto the hospital bed and started talking about all of their options.

"You know Ty, if you just want my dad to go to trial and let the jury decide then that is 1000% fine with me. As far as I am concerned, he is not going to be a part of my life any more. He has put me through so much rubbish in the short time he has been abck in my life, and this, well this is just the stone that broke the camels back. What are you thinking?" Amy asked.

"Well, I don't like the fact that if I don't press charges, he will get off scott free, but I am tossed between the rehab and the jury. One part of me is like Tim, you're a bad man and you don't deserve a break, which he would be getting if I chose the rehab. But then another part of me is like but if he was drunk, he wasn't thinking straight, and I can't help think of my mom when I was younger, especially when she was drinking and how hard it was for her. I think, we should talk about it some more later on, right now I think we should go to the caff, get some food and then come back to the room and watch a movie. We can decide what is going to happen later. Right now, I just care about spending a bit of time with my fiancé, and helping you get through this. Amy Fleming, you are the best thing to ever come into my life and I know whatever we decide about your dad, will be the right choice." Ty said.

"Wow Ty, I know what you mean. I think going for food and watching a movie will be good for us, I think I know what you are going to decide and I stand by it. I guess I know you far too well." She smirked.

"Yeah, I guess you do," Ty gazed into her eyes lovingly and leant in for a kiss. The kiss was short but sweet.

"Right come on cripple, get in the wheelchair and let's go to the caff. I am starving!" Amy laughed, jumping off the bed and pulling the chair over for Ty. He just shook his head in amusement and got in the wheelchair. She didn't know it yet, but she would regret she ever made that comment. Ty smirked to himself, kind of glad that Amy couldn't see his face. She was going to pay…

To be continued….

 **A/N: OOOOOOOO dramaaaaaa! I finished my essay a day before it was due in! Hopefully I can get a few chapters done this weekend before I have to work on my other essay, due in next Thursday! I am so inspired; I might even get the next chapter done tonight – saying that I probably wont lol.**

 **I know it's a cliff hanger, what did they decide about Tim? Is he going to rehab? Or are the jurors going to decide his fait?!But that is part of the wait :D**

 **Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews! The long awaited chapter has arrived! Please continue to review and comment, I love reading them! Heartlandfan101, GKB and Dorblaron – cheers for the continued reviews – ur great people. Also the people who go as 'guest' you are also awesome people!**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

The next morning, Amy and Ty were sat on the bed, they had just come back from breakfast, where they had made the decision what they were going to do about Tim.

"Do you recon we are making the right decision?" Amy asked Ty nervously.

"Yeah, I really do. We spoke about it till we where blue in the face, and the fact that you already knew what I was thinking before we went for tea last night shows that we both know it is right for everyone involved." Ty replied confidently, "Now come here and lets try and get some kip before the cavalry arrive!" he wrapped his arms around his fiancé to make her feel safe. She put her head on his chest and they both fell back to sleep. They had been up most of the night discussing what was going to happen.

Around an hour later, Jack and Lou walked in to see the pair fast asleep in the bed, they looked so peaceful and calm, "morning sleepyheads!" Lou announced loudly, disturbing their deep sleeps. Amy turned over and sat up next to Ty, "Wow, what time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Almost 12, how come you are still asleep? Would have thought you would have had a doctor's check up by now?" She asked curiously.

"We did, at 8am this morning, and then we went for brekkie, the only reason we fell back asleep is because we were up till around 3 talking about everything and making a decision." Ty replied, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and slowly getting up. Even though the chest drain was out and his ribs healing, they were sill causing him a severe amount of pain, which made it almost impossible for him to get to sleep, unless he took his medication.

"Oh right, what did he say?" Jack asked.

"Well if I can have a good night's sleep, and my vitals stay in the normal range then tomorrow. But I have to stay in bed for a week, apart from 2 hours for stuff like dinner, because of the ribs being badly broken. The doctor said as long as everything is good, he doesn't see why I shouldn't be recovering in my own bed with the family around," Ty said excitedly, "Also this mattress is so uncomfortable, it is un real!"

Jack laughed, "It will be good to have you home! Buster has been pining for you already. Katie is doing a great job with him, she adores him!"

"Aww that is so sweet, I knew she would like Uncle Ty's dog! She really does love you babe you know that?" Amy commented, laughing.

"Yeah, and I love her too!" Ty replied, "Almost as much as I love you."

Lou made fake retching noises, "Oh god, sooooo much cheeeeeeeese!" she exclaimed, "But on a serious note, what are you going to do about dad?"

"Do you want to tell them? Or do you want me to do it?" Ty asked Amy.

Amy pointed at Ty, "You please, it will be better coming from you."

"Right ok. I was never going to drop the charges; I will make that clear now. However, I was in two minds as to what to do. Do I be like him and make him suffer? Like he has made me suffer throughout these years or do I give him the benefit of a doubt and let him to to rehab. Amy and I were talking about it for hours, even though, in the back of my mind what I was actually going to do, I think Amy knew too." Ty said.

"Right so… what have you decided?" Lou asked.

"Well, if I was a normal human being, I would probably just get him the worst deal, because of all the shit he has actually put me through. However, these past few days, I have been thinking about my mom a lot, and how she was when she was drinking. Even though she wasn't violent or anything, she was a depressive, and would really, really struggle coping. Now because of that it has made me think a lot harder about my actual decision. For Tim to be even considering taking another sip of alcohol, after everything he lost because of it, then there must be something majorly wrong with him. Not necessarily something we know about, or can see. I found with my mom, it was due to Wade, but even when she wasn't with Wade, she would go into really bad depressive states that would last for weeks on end. So with that in mind, I have made the decision to allow him to go to rehab and sort himself out, get some help with his state of mind, because clearly he is not in a good frame of mind and dropping the charges or just sending him to a jury – which would most likely sentence him to jail time – would not necessarily help with his recovery." Ty sighed, "Am I making the right choice guys? Or do you think I'm being naïve and being overly nice?"

"Well, I wouldn't have thought about it like that, so I would have let the jury have their way with him." Jack answered, "That being said, that is just my opinion after everything I have been through with that man. I did not have people who abused alcohol or were depressive in my life, whereas you have probably had enough for the whole Bartlett-Fleming-Morris Clan put together! So thinking of it like that Ty, I most certainly agree with you!"

"Thank you Jack, it means a lot. What about you Lou? What do you think?" Ty asked, hopefully.

"To be honest Ty, I am very glad you have come to this conclusion. You have thought about it logically and haven't just gone for the easiest option. Which I still would have supported you if you had. Honestly, what my father has done to you is disgusting and I am really ashamed to call him my father. I could not care less about it all anymore, he can drink himself into oblivion for all I care. He has caused so much trouble for this family, and to be honest I am absolutely sick of it. I want nothing to do with him until he has completed whatever rehab and therapy has been put in place. Only then will I even consider speaking to him again." Lou replied, this was the most determined she had been in a while. She knew that Ty had 100% made the right choice and she was going to support him.

"Oh Lou, I said exactly that to Ty last night! I am so glad that me and you are on the same page with this. If we were not, then this would end up being a billion times harder than it already is. I was ready to throw him to the jury last night until Ty and I talked it through. Thank you both for standing with us on this, I love you all so much!" Amy cried, giving Lou and her Grandpa a hug. She got back onto the bed and snuggled into Ty's shoulder.

Now that was finally out in the open, all four of them instantly relaxed. They sat around talking about the good news for Stephen and how Lou had an idea to get him to work as a ranch hand, after school, weekends and school holidays. Especially seeing as Ty was no longer able to drop everything and come and help at the ranch anymore, they did actually need someone else around.

After over an hour of talking, there was a knock at the door, Dr. Bennett was stood there with the police officers from yesterday, showing them in. "Right Mr. Borden, we once again got know where with Tim last night. He just slumped and would not talk to us. So we need your decision. Whatever decision it may be; it could possibly allow us to get an _official_ statement from Tim. We only have another 8 hours until we have to legally let him go, so it would be better for your answer sooner rather than later." The officer spoke.

"Right, I, we have decided that we are going to press charges, but allow the rehab and therapy rather than letting it go to trial. After everything I have been through in my life, I feel it will be best for him. Can you make it known to him that this does not mean he is forgiven and this whole incident will not just be forgotten? We are willing to let him change his own life, we want nothing to do with him until he has sorted whatever this is out. I do not care if it is because of Miranda or Shane, I really don't care if it is because of Pegasus – the horse I supposedly killed. I just want him to know that we all wish him well in his recovery, but we do not forgive him for what he has done. Obviously we will be kept informed about any progress he makes won't we?" Ty asked hopefully.

"Yes of course, Mr. Borden. You will all be kept up to date on his recovery, and his treatment. I do have to say though, after he has done rehab, he will have a tag on him for the next 3 years which will monitor his movements, now, these monitors also have alcohol detection, so as soon as alcohol is detected in his system, he will be brought straight back into the station and will be jailed for the rest of his sentence. Is all of this okay for you guys?" The officer asked.

Amy, Lou, Ty and Jack all nodded.

The officer smiled, "I have to say Mr. Borden, you are one reasonable guy. If any of this had happened to me, I would not be giving this man my time of day, I would have pushed for a jail sentence. But what you have done will hopefully change this mans live, and hopefully allow him to face his demons and change his behaviour and attitude. I will be in touch within the week with the details and review of everything that has happened this week. I will speak to you all soon. Hope you make a fast recovery."

"Thank you, I really do appreciate it! I will be out of here tomorrow, so if you need to come and see me in person, I will be at Heartland." Ty replied, sitting up and shaking his hand.

"Thank you officer, I will see you out." Jack said, walking with the officer.

"I am so proud of you Ty; I really do bloody love you!" Amy cried pulling him into a hug, but instantly regretted it when she felt Ty wince in pain, "Oh my god I am so sorry! I really should be more careful!" Amy laughed, kissing his cheek as an apology.

"It is fine babe, just a little sore, plus my meds are wearing off, so its only natural I am in this much pain! But I love you too," He replied kissing her softly on the lips, as he was very aware her older sister was sat watching.

"Right, I best be off. Peter has a flight to catch tonight, urgent business meeting. He said to tell you to get better soon. I will speak to you tomorrow, I brought your truck here today so you two could use it to come home. I will get a lift with Grandpa." Lou said giving him a hug and also giving Amy a big hug.

"Thanks Lou, I appreciate it!" Ty laughed, "Wait? You drove my truck? Wow!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lou looked offended.

"Just can't picture you driving beaten up old truck, that is even older than Jack's!" Ty exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Right I will see you tomorrow at Heartland!" Lou said with an ecstatic tone.

"Bye Lou!" Amy and Ty both said in harmony.

In the police station, Tim was in the interrogation room, still unwilling to cooperate with anything he was asked, so the officer ended up telling him everything that his family had told him. How Ty, yes Ty, was the one willing to give him the chance and go to rehab to sort himself out. He was told all the conditions, which were: Complete rehab and therapy, weekly AA meetings and counselling sessions after rehab, probation for 3 years and the tag he has to wear during that probation period. Tim looked genuinely confused, had Ty really done this? After everything that he had done to the poor lad? Tim knew in his mind he was most definitely in the wrong and really did want the help that was being offered to him. It was better than a jail sentence, which he was pretty certain he was going to get. He was however shocked at the family's reaction, saying they want nothing to do with him until he could prove himself? Also the fact that they wished him well in the recovery. Did this mean that there was a chance that in the future he would be forgiven? If he stuck to his rehab, counselling and three years of probation. He knew in his heart long ago that he needed to sort his mind out, and it was just a shame that it took for all of this to happen to make him realise. Tim finally got lead into a police car and was driven to the rehab unit. This was the scariest thing he had ever done. He walked in the sliding doors with two police officers either side of him. They walked up to the reception desk and he said, "Hi, I am Tim Fleming, I am here to be checked in."

"Right, Mr. Fleming, I will show you to your room." The friendly receptionist said getting up and walking him down a corridor to a small room, which was simple, it had a bed, a desk, a bedside table and a chest of drawers and wardrobe. This was going to be his home for the next month. He best get used to it. Tim sat down on his bed and looked at the woman who showed him around, "What do I do now?" he asked shyly.

"Well, your first counselling session is in 2 hours, you need to fill out this questionnaire and answer it as honestly as possible, there is no point lying on it because you will only get found out. The counselling session is just along the corridor, third door on the right. Be there 5 minutes early just to ensure you are on time. Dinner will be served at 6:30. And if you have any more questions, just come and find a member of staff and we will try and help you." She replied, handing Tim the questionnaire.

Tim looked at the questionnaire, "Thank you. I will be at the session on time." He smiled again and she walked off back to the front desk. Tim got back to filling out his questionnaire, the first few questions seemed ok, but then he got further and further on and felt himself getting more and more angry. He filled out the questionnaire and went off to his meeting. Which went surprisingly well and wasn't as bad as he expected. He knew that the next one would be hard as he was having to talk about why he started drinking again. He knew exactly why he did, and when he did, he just was not sure whether he was ready to face that demon of his just yet.

 **AN – I Just realised that I meant to say it was the last straw that broke the camels back in the last chapter lol**

 **I am most definitely on a role at the moment. Just trying not to worry about the essay due in next week! I have so many ideas for this story, I am just belting it out! Cheers for the reviews though! They are great! Hope you liked this chapter, was quite depressive at the end but I promise the next chapter will be happy :D**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

It was 8am in the morning and Dr. Bennett had done the rounds and said that Ty was ok to go home. Amy and Ty were both so pleased because another night in that hospital bed would have most likely meant that they would have to both be hospitalized for at least another week! Ty was sat in the wheelchair while Amy was packing up the last of their things, "Babe, you do know I can walk perfectly fine on my own? I mean it would probably be quicker for us both to walk than have you struggle pushing this wheelchair!"

"I know babe, but its hospital policy, as soon as we get outside you can walk all you want, well to the truck, then from the truck to bed, then from bed to the dining room and maybe the lounge if you are up for it, but then walk back to bed. That is all it is going to be for the next week. I promised Dr. Bennett that you would do absolutely nothing but R&R, until your follow up rib appointment, which is at 12 noon this time next week," Amy smiled, knowing that it would practically kill him.

Ty groaned, "Yeah I know, at least I have a pretty good nurse who will put me in my place if I don't listen," he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah what ever. We can't do anything for the next week anyway! You don't want to risk any more injuries or any extra pain while those ribs are healing!" she teased, knowing that would practically kill him in completely other ways. Ty just grunted in response, still annoyed about the fact he had to be wheeled out of the hospital, and also annoyed at the fact Amy was putting a sex ban on for at least a week! "You best make it up to me if you expect me to last a week!" Ty teased back. Amy shook her head and they headed out the room walked over to where the truck was parked and she helped Ty get in. She quickly returned the wheelchair to reception and jumped into the truck. She drove very carefully, knowing full well any bump in the road would cause Ty to experience a significant amount of pain. He was still on codeine, but decided not to take it too often, only if he was in pain when trying to sleep or if the pain was excruciating. He was petrified of addiction, due to the fact he had been around it all of his life and had witnessed the true horrors of both alcohol and drug addiction. That was one road Ty Borden would never allow himself to go down.

They got back to the ranch around 11:30am, it was a Wednesday morning, so Jack would be off with Caleb herding the cattle, Lou would be doing some toddler and me class with Katie in Hudson, so Amy and Ty had the house to themselves. They walked into their bedroom and Ty got straight into bed. "Do you want anything babe? I am just going to check the horses and then make some food, nothing amazing, just butties. The cafeteria food has really made me never want to be in a hospital again. It also makes me glad that you, are allowed home." Amy said kissing him.

"Please could you make me famous Amy Fleming Turkey Buttie? While you do that, I need to email all of my lecturers and my head of year just to let them know what's going on, and see if I can still complete my final year even if I am going to be absent for a couple of weeks. Jason text me saying he could always bring work round if need be, so I will hopefully be able to graduate on time!" Ty exclaimed.

"Right, okay, it will be about half an hour. I will see you later. I have my mobile if you need me, just call me." Amy replied standing up and walking out of the room.

Amy returned around 45 minutes later with two plates in her hands, "Here we go, my famous turkey butties, and even a packet of crisps each. I know, I am amazing, you don't have to tell me," Amy smirked while handing Ty the plate.

"Mmm, this beats hospital food any day! And you are right, you are simply amazing," Ty smiled as she sat got into bed with him. Once they finished their butties, Ty quickly checked his emails, "Oh my head of year has replied, it says _'dear Ty, sorry to hear about what has happened. As you know school started back this week, I will be sure to send you all of the material that has been covered, and one of your Friends, Jason Jennings has said he would be happy to drop everything you need off every day after class. Please email me if you have any queries. I wish you a speedy recovery. Dr, E. Wood.'_ " Ty sighed with relief, "Thank god they are allowing me to continue with the year! Jason already text me when you were out saying he has everything from today so far and will drop it off at around 4:30 tonight,"

"Oh I am so glad Ty! I would have hated that you could have jeopardised your future because of my twat of a dad! I just hope you don't fall too far behind. You are just as amazing as me," she teased, nuzzling into his neck.

"Right, why don't we watch a movie? I get to choose seeing as I am the patient!" Ty suggested, "I choose the hangover! I love that movie, and I know you love it too."

"Oh yes! Let's watch it! Right, I will get it all set up, you just get yourself comfy." Amy instructed. Ty put the pillows right so they would allow him to sit properly, seeing as he was still in a huge amount of pain. Amy pressed play and jumped back into bed, they sat and watched the film, they were both in hysterics throughout. When it finished Ty had tears streaming down his face, "Wow I love that film, but I really should have thought about it before. I am in absolute agony! I think I am going to have to stop being a tough guy and take some pain meds!" He pouted, while clutching at his aching ribs, "Please could you go and get me some water?"

"Yes of course, I will be right back." Amy replied jumping out of bed and going to get him a drink. When she got back she gave him his glass and pills, "Thank you babe, hopefully they will kick in soon! I really can not wait to go to sleep tonight! In this nice comfy bed! I wonder when everyone is going to be home? It is like 10 to 4."

"Hmm, it is strange Georgie isn't back yet, her bus usually gets in at half 3. I might just go and check if she is at the barn," Amy suggested, "Lou will probably be home soon too. I will have my mobile on my, if you need anything just call. You should also try and get some sleep before dinner," Amy said kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah," Ty said with a yawn, "I might just do that. See you later."

Ty was already asleep by the time Amy even went to leave the room, hopefully he would be able to sleep better now he was at home.

Amy strode over to the barn when she saw Georgie and Stephen tacking up Copper and Phoenix, "Hey guys, why didn't you come and tell us that you were home?" Amy asked.

"Oh sorry Amy, we didn't see Jack's truck. And I forgot mom took Ty's to the hospital yesterday so we thought there was know one in. We were just going to exercise Copper and Phoenix if that is ok?" Georgie asked.

"Yeah, that is fine, but could I ask you a favour Stephen? For the next few weeks Ty isn't going to be able to ride Harley, so would you maybe take him out on trail rides or something? Starting from tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, sure, would Ty be ok with that? I mean, me riding Harley?" Stephen replied.

"Of course he would, he trusts you! Right, I am going to get some work done. Ty is sleeping right now, so if you are going in the house, then please be quiet." Amy said.

"Yeah we will do, how is he?" Georgie asked curiously.

"He is fine, in a bit of pain seeing as we decided to watch the hangover, but he took some meds and now he is fast asleep. I said I would wake him up for dinner, there is lots for us all to talk about at dinner. You are staying for dinner aren't you Stephen?" Amy asked him, knowing full well that he was because he was going to be offered a job to work in the stables, he just didn't know that yet.

"Yes I am actually, my mom is working late tonight and said I could stay here. She wished she didn't have to leave me, but she feels better about it seeing as Darren is now behind bars!" Stephen exclaimed.

"Oh we are all so glad for you by the way Stephen! I just hope you and your mom can move on from this and everything go back to normal for you! Right you two, you best be off if you want to be back for dinner. I will see you later!" Amy said.

"Bye!" they both replied, jumping on the horses and riding off towards the trails.

Amy smiled and went into the office to get some paper work, she decided to do it in the house, just so she was near Ty. She grabbed her work and went to sit in the kitchen. Lou and Katie came in about 10 minutes later, "Hey Amy, what are you doing that in here for?" Lou asked.

"Well, I wanted to be here for Ty, but he is asleep now so I thought I would leave him. His friend Jason is dropping his work off in about 20 minutes, so I thought that it would also be good for someone he knew to answer the door." Amy explained.

"OOO UNCLE TY! HOW IS HE? CAN I GO SEE HIM? CAN I? CAN I? CAN I?" Katie yelled while jumping up and down. Lou immediately shushed her and said, "No sorry honey, Uncle Ty is asleep. You will see him later if he is here for dinner. Right, why don't you go and play in your room for a bit? I need to get on with the dinner. But you have to be very quiet because Ty is sleeping!"

"Ok mommy, see you later!" Katie exclaimed, walking quietly through the kitchen and round the corner to her room. She saw that the door to Amy and Ty's room was slightly a jar. She decided to peek in and she saw Ty peacefully asleep, she looked behind her to make sure know one was there and opened the door and snuck in. She tiptoed towards the bed and climbed up, Ty stirred and Katie said, "Shhhh uncle Ty go back to sleep! Can I come and lie here with you?"

Ty nodded and pulled the cover back so she could crawl in. She snuggled right up to Ty and they both fell asleep.

Back in the kitchen, Jack and Caleb had returned from their day driving the cattle and Georgie and Stephen had come back from their ride. They had to cut it short because it had started to hammer it down. "Oh my god you guys are soaked! You need to get some dry clothes on!" Lou exclaimed seeing them both dripping wet.

"I don't have any spares, i forgot!" Stephen laughed.

"Stephen I am sure Ty has some old stuff that may fit you, I will you go and have a look now and get you both towels." Amy laughed walking through the house and in to her bedroom. When she entered her heart instantly melted, Katie and Ty were both fast asleep. She was cuddling right into his side, she got out her phone and snapped a picture. She smiled and went into Ty's drawer and found some old clothes that he had and got them out for Stephen. She went into the bathroom, put Ty's clothes in and grabbed them some towels. When she got into the kitchen, she handed Stephen and Georgie a towel each and said, "Right I have put some old clothes of Ty's in the bathroom for you, hopefully they won't be too big. And Lou, , look at this," she handed Lou her phone which had the picture of Ty and Katie on the home screen.

"Oh my god that is the cutest thing I have ever seen! They both look so peaceful! Right you two go and get changed and then sit by the fire to warm up!" Lou said. They both went off to get changed. Jack had just boiled the kettle to make the brews for everyone, "What does everyone want?" he asked.

Caleb said, "I would love a coffee Jack please!"

Amy thought, "I will have a cup of tea please Grandpa!"

Lou smiled, "Tea for me too please!"

Jack scowled, he was only trying to be nice and hoped that he wouldn't have to brew up for everyone! "Right ok! And what is that picture you are showing Lou?"

Amy passed jack her phone and when he saw the picture he just smiled, "Aww bless! She really does idolize that lad! And she can also get him to do whatever she wants!"

"Yep that is true!" Amy replied grabbing the phone and showing Caleb, who just awed. Jack served the brews and they all sat at the table. Next minute there was a knock at the door, Amy got up and answered the door, "Oh hi Jason! Thank you for bringing all of this. I would show you through to see him, but he is asleep at the moment! Look at this!" Amy exclaimed showing him the photo.

"Aww bless, he loves her loads. Not as much as you though! We can never get him to shut up talking about you! Tell him I will bring the next lot of stuff on Wednesday." Jason laughed.

"I will do, thank you Jason! See you Wednesday!" Amy said. Jason waved from the car and drove off.

Georgie and Stephen came back through and set the table for dinner. Amy decided to go and wake up Ty and Katie. She slowly and quietly walked into their room and gently shook Katie and Ty, "Hey sleepy heads, it is time for dinner!"

Katie woke up and yawned, "Yay dinner! Wake up uncle Ty! It is time for dinner!" She jumped off the bed and ran into the lounge. Ty opened his eyes and smiled at Amy, "Hey thank you for waking me up! I am really hungry now!"

"Oh I came in before to get some clothes for Stephen, he was out riding copper and him and Georgie got drenched! Also, he said that he would ride Harley for you for the next few weeks, until your ribs heal." Amy said grabbing Ty's hand and helping him out of bed.

"Oh good! I will tell him thank you!" Ty replied, wrapping his good arm around Amy's shoulder and placing a kiss in her hair. They walked into the dining room and sat down for dinner. The chatter was happy and everyone was talking about their days and how they all went rather well. After desert was served, Jack got everyone's attention, "Well, we have all been talking, me, Caleb, Amy, Ty and Lou. We have decided to hire a new ranch hand."

"Right Jack, why are you making a big deal?" Georgie asked.

"Well Georgie, we are asking Stephen to be the new ranch hand. After school, weekends and school holidays. Because let's face it, you already do it, and we all thought it was time to make you, an official Heartland Ranch hand! What do you say Stephen?" Jack said.

"Oh my god! That is amazing! Thank you all so much! I was talking to my mom the other day about trying to find a part time job somewhere, and what better place to have a job than here! Thank you!" Stephen exclaimed.

"No, Thank you Stephen. We really need the extra help at the moment! Especially now Ty is out of action for a while and because Caleb will be with me and the cows for the foreseeable future." Jack laughed, shaking Stephen's hand.

"Wow Stephen, you are really going to love it! I used to love my job when I finally decided to get over myself!" Ty laughed, "I could give you a few pointers seeing as I was a pretty amazing ranch hand. Wasn't I babe?"

Amy laughed, "Yeah, yeah whatever you say so!"

Everyone laughed and went on to enjoy their night. Stephen went home at around 8 and Katie went to bed. Ty decided to try and stay up on the couch for a bit in front of the fire with Amy, Jack, Georgie and Lou. They chatted about general things, such as, Stephen starting as a ranch hand, how Ty was feeling and how he was sorted with college. At around 9pm Ty could barely move because of the pain. Amy and him decided it was time to go to bed, she got him some water so he could take his pills and helped him take his T-shirt off because it was really tricky to do with a broken arm and three broken ribs. "Ah, sleeping without a t-shirt on is so much better! I feel like I can breathe now! It gets way too hot otherwise!" Ty laughed when he was lying down, luckily the meds had kicked in a bit so he was in significantly less pain than before.

"Yeah, I prefer you with no shirt on myself," Amy smiled in a teasing fashion. She got undressed and put on Ty's t-shirt and cuddled up to him. They both instantly fell asleep in the comfort of their own bed.

 **AN: less heavy chapter, much happier and not depressing :) hope you all enjoyed it! You are all awesome :D**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

 **AN: Just reread last chapter and I realised Jason has delivered the work on the Wednesday and said he would bring the others round on Wednesday… My edited version didn't get updated for some reason because my internet is being dodgy.**

Ty had been confined to his bed for 2 days now, and he was getting extremely restless. He had worked through all of the stuff that Jason had sent him and actually didn't find it too bad. He looked at the clock which said 12:27 Amy would be back any minute with lunch. He shut off his work and put on a film ready for them to watch, he decided on White chicks, it was a favourite of both Amy and Ty. He lay back and waited for Amy to come back.

Amy walked through to the bedroom to see Ty sat, with the laptop at the end of the bed, "I see you have already chose the movie? Here." She said passing him the bowl of noodles.

"Yep, I chose a favourite of ours… White chicks! And thank you for the noodles, I am getting hungry now, I also want to spend some time with you! I am so bored cooped up in here on my own!" Ty exclaimed.

"I know, but I will stay with you for the rest of the day, I have worked Spartan and seeing as our new ranch hand knows what he is doing, I don't see the need to be out there with him! So we can stay in bed until before dinner. I have asked Lou to get some more cling film and bin bags so we can wrap your arm up when you get a shower," Amy sympathised, knowing he was going crazy.

"Hmmm… do I get some help in the shower?" Ty teased putting his chin on Amy's shoulder and giving her an 'innocent' look.

Amy turned round and kissed him, "Erm no. Now not that I wouldn't love to, but I think everyone might have something to say. I will however help you after you've had a shower, because I am a top fiancé. Now let's eat up and watch this film!"

Ty pouted and turned around and carried on eating his food. Once they had both done, Amy put the bowls in the kitchen sink and got back into bed. They watched the film and they both laughed so much and Ty winced a little. Amy noticed and asked, "Oh Ty, Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little pain, not as bad as it was the other day. I will be ok! Come here," he replied pulling Amy closer to him. He kissed her softly, however it soon turned passionate, Ty ran his tongue across Amy's lips seeking her permission, which was granted immediately. The kiss was intense, they were both dying to be close and in the moment Ty rolled himself on top of Amy. He immediately regretted it yelling out in pain, he had put all of his weight on his broken arm, which also caused shooting pains down his ribs. He rolled back over and was trying not to scream, it was really hard not to. Amy immediately sat up and held his good hand, "Ty! Oh my god are you ok?"

Ty replied breathing heavily, "Yep- I will be! Oh my god. Your dad really did do a good job of stopping us being together," he laughed, but then stopped because it hurt him so much.

Amy shook her head, "Oh my god, he well and truly has hasn't he! Right, why don't you have some meds to take away that pain, then we can watch something on Netflix,"

"Yeah that sounds like a plan, put it on then!" He replied, kissing her cheek. She put the TV show on and they cuddled up together. Soon after the show started, Ty fell asleep so Amy turned it off and snuggled back into him and fell asleep too.

Lou came home about an hour later and saw someone knocking on the door, "Hello, can I help you?"

"Yeah, I am Jason, a friend of Ty's. I said I would be back today with the rest of this week's work. I have been knocking for 5 minutes and no answer. I checked in the barn and know one was there." Jason replied.

"Nice to meet you Jason, I am Lou, Amy's sister and this is Katie my daughter. I am not sure why there is no answer, but knowing them two, they are probably asleep! I will take this into him though. Sorry you didn't get to see him again!" Lou sighed.

"Ah it is fine! I hope he is doing better soon though! Tell him I will being the next lot on Tuesday!" Jason laughed.

"Right I will let them know. Bye Jason." Her and Katie waved as Jason jumped into his truck and left.

It was 15:45 so Georgie and Stephen would be back soon to do the chores in the barn. She asked Katie to sort her toys out in the living room and walked down to Ty and Amy's room, hoping that all was ok, and that they were in fact sleeping. She did not need to walk in on anything else, she had already done that one too many times! She knocked on the door and when there was no answer she slowly opened it to see them both sleeping peacefully – to her relief!

"Wakey-wakey guys! I brought you bin bags and cling film!" Lou said loudly to bring them out of their sleep. Amy and Ty woke up and Amy rolled on her side to face Lou, Ty did the same, putting his casted arm over Amy's waist, "Thank you, you don't understand how disgusting I feel right now! Even though I had a bath last night, it just doesn't do it justice!"

Amy laughed and teased, "Yeah, you aren't smelling too sweet!"

Lou laughed and Ty gasped, jabbing his finger into her waist making her squeal and curl up into a ball, "T-Ty! STOP IT! P-lease! I-I Can't b-b-rea-t-t-he!" She said breathlessly. Ty started laughing and immediately stopped because of the pain in his ribs, "Ow!" he yelped and turned on his back clinging to his ribs!

"HA! Karma!" Amy teased getting up and getting the cling film.

"You two are complete goof balls you know that?" Lou laughed.

"Yeah, but he is my goof ball," Amy replied lovingly.

"And she is mine, so we are equal!" Ty laughed.

Lou shook her head in amusement, "Do you need help wrapping your cast up? I've had plenty of practice! Remember when Scott broke his arm when we were kids Amy?" Lou asked, Amy nodded.

Ty sighed, "Yes please, and I am glad someone has had experience in this area! I don't trust this goofball!"

Amy just shook her head and they got to work, they wrapped a bin bag around and then wrapped half a roll of cling film around to ensure it was water tight! Once it was done Lou said, "Right I will leave you two to it, I am going to go and check on the new ranch hand and get started on dinner. Oh by the way, Jason was knocking on the door when I got here, I have your school stuff in the kitchen. I will give it to you after dinner! Good luck getting a shower with that arm!".

Amy and Ty went into the bathroom, Amy helped him take his top off to avoid as much pain as possible. He got undressed and went into the shower, "I'll come and help you when you are done. I am just going to sort some things out."

"Okay, thank you. Wish you would scrub my back though," Ty smirked, popping his head from behind the curtain. Amy just shook her head and walked out.

Lou walked down to the barn to see how the new ranch hand was getting on. She walked in to see him mucking out the last stall, "Hey Stephen how is it going?" she asked.

"It's going good! Nearly done this. Going to take Harley out in a minute, he hasn't been out since before what happened." Stephen replied happily.

"Oh good, I am glad you are settling in ok! Where is Georgie?" Lou asked.

"She is in the office getting some food sorted for that new horse Amy has been working with." Stephen replied.

"Oh right, well I will see you both for dinner! It will be ready in around an hour. See you later!" Lou said. Stephen waved and carried on with his work.

Lou walked back up to the house to find Amy reading through the work that Jason had left for Ty, "Thinking of becoming a vet there Amy?" she joked.

"I feel like I am becoming one! The amount of study sessions we have had! I could ace fourth year anatomy!" She laughed.

"I bet he did, down to your study sessions," Lou teased, "Mind peeling the spuds while I chop the veg?"

"Yeah ok, I will go and help Ty when I hear the shower stop!" Amy laughed, grabbing the peeler. They were lost in a conversation about the men of their lives, when they heard an exaggerated cough behind them. It was Ty, stood there with a pair of sweats on and a t-shirt tucked in the back of them, "Yeah, I tried to get it on, but it just wasn't happening!"

"Oh my god I am sorry! We were too busy talking! I will help you now, sit down," Amy laughed pulling out a chair on which he quickly sat down. The bruises down his torso and side were horrendous! Lou turned round and winced just looking at them, "Oh my god Ty! How are you not crying in agony?"

"I am used to the pain, and plus I am on decent pain meds!" He laughed.

Katie came running in and jumped on him, luckily it was his good side so he did not feel much pain, "Uncle Ty, why do you have that round your arm cast?"

"Well because I can't get it wet, and I needed to get a shower. So your mom and Amy helped me wrap it up so it wouldn't get wet. Also I didn't want to ruin your pretty drawing!" Ty exclaimed happily, trying to make the situation easier for her to understand.

"Oh… ok. What are all these bruises?" Katie asked curiously.

Amy and Lou looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Ty just looked at Katie and said, "You know when I got hurt?"

"Yes, Grandad Tim wasn't very nice and kicked you." She replied innocently. At this comment Amy, Lou and Ty all looked at each other, not knowing how she knew that! Ty continued on anyway seeing as Lou and Amy both looked clueless, "Yes, Grandad Tim was not very nice, but he didn't do it to be mean. You see he wasn't very well and you know when you don't feel well, you just want to be better so you get angry? Well, that is what he did. Now I am not saying what he did was right, but he wasn't well when he did it."

"So what is wrong with these bruises then?" She asked inquisitively.

"My ribs, they are broken. Feel here," He said pointing to his good side, he placed her hand on a rib and she nodded, "These ribs aren't broken, but these ones are. They will take a few weeks to get fully better, but I am ok though. I promise you!"

Katie nodded, "Grandad Tim was very mean. He can't say he wasn't feeling well! When I am not well I don't kick people! I am happy that you are ok Uncle Ty. I love you lots!" She exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tight. "I love you too Katie!" Ty replied, hugging her back with his good arm. Lou had tears in her eyes, she was shocked at Katie's knowledge and understanding of the situation. It was not that that got her upset, it was the way Ty spoke to her, he helped her understand. Even though he hates Tim for what he did, he didn't want Katie to hate him for it too.

"Hey Katie, why don't you go and watch Telly for a bit. I am sure Ty will come and keep you busy once Amy has helped him get his shirt on!" Lou said excitedly.

"Yay!" Katie yelled, she jumped off Ty's knee and went into the lounge.

"You ok?" Amy asked, seeing Lou's face.

"Yeah im fine, don't you worry about me. Now you quickly sort him out and then come and help me! Everyone will be wanting dinner soon!" Lou said wiping her eyes and getting back to the cooking. Amy helped Ty get his shirt on and cut off his cling film, "I am proud of you," She said wrapping her arms around Ty's neck. He rested his arms on her waist and pulled her close, "The way you explained that situation to Katie was amazing. I know how hard that must have been. I love you, you know that? Even if you are a goofball."

"It wasn't easy, but there is no point upsetting her over it is there? I am fine. And I love you too, and its ok because I am your goofball," Ty smirked and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Right, you go and see Katie. Dinner will be ready soon!" Amy said, shooing him out of the kitchen. She turned back to see Lou smiling at her, "What?" she asked.

"You two, the love you share is unreal! Also, the way he handled that was amazing. He is so good with kids! He will make a great dad someday!" Lou exclaimed.

Amy grinned, "He really will won't he? God I really do love him you know! He is literally the best thing to ever happen to me!"

"I can tell! Have you spoke about kids? I don't mean like any time soon, im just curious," Lou asked.

"Yeah, we have both mentioned it. I will say that kids are definitely on the table. We haven't had a major talk, but its just little things, like the other week when I was teaching Katie how to ride, he commented about how he can't wait for me to be doing this with our kids, I know it sounds silly but he means the world to me!" Amy replied.

"Aww it isn't silly! That is sweet! Sooooo… I never got chance to properly talk to you… Did you have a good night at the dude ranch?" Lou smiled.

Amy shook her head, "Yeah we did thanks! Thank you for letting us use the dude ranch, we didn't get to sleep till after 3! We were sat outside talking till 2!"

"Oh its no problem. But just talking eh?" she raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh my god Lou! Don't! I don't pry in to you and Peter's love lives! Please can we stop discussing mine!" Amy said while trying to hide her blush.

Lou laughed, "Oh Amy, don't get so defensive. But seriously, I am glad you had a good time! You two are welcome to it whenever you want, providing it is free!"

"Thank you Lou," Amy smiled, "Oh Grandpa is back and Stephen and Georgie are on there way over. Should we start dishing out dinner?"

"Yeah may as well." Lou said, putting all of the mash potatoes in a serving dish. Everyone walked in and sat round the table.

Ty held Amy's thigh under the table and they kept passing glances towards each other. Lou noticed but decided not to comment, she knew how hard today had been for Ty, having to tell Katie the story.

"So Stephen, how is Harley?" Ty asked.

"He is great. I think he is missing you though! We just took the horses on a quick walk up round the south side of Heartland. We will probably go on a longer one at the weekend." Stephen explained.

"Ah im missing him to! Can't wait to be able to ride again!" Ty exclaimed.

"You will be able to soon babe, just be patient!" Amy said rubbing circles on the back of his palm.

"I know, I know." Ty replied quietly, bowing his head down slightly.

A while later, Stephen went home, Georgie went to do homework and Katie went to bed. Lou, Jack, Amy and Ty were all sat in the lounge talking about the day. At around 8:30 Ty said, "Right guys im going to head to bed. Im worn out."

"Night, Ty. Thank you so much for all you did with Katie this afternoon. I appreciate it so much! Hope you are feeling better tomorrow!" Lou said getting up and giving him a small hug. Amy went to get up and follow him but Ty shook his head, "It's ok. I will probably fall asleep straight away. Can you just take this arm out for me? Then I will be ok on my own."

"Oh ok, yeah sure," She replied pulling his arm out of his shirt quickly, "See you in a bit." Ty smiled and placed a small kiss on her forehead and said, "Night."

"Night" Jack said.

Once Ty had left, Jack asked what had happened today because he had seemed a bit off. Amy and Lou filled him in on the afternoon and what happened with him and Katie.

"Wow, I am so proud of that lad! He did well to handle that situation!" Jack stated.

"yeah he coped pretty well! Lou and me really didn't know what to do, so Ty took care of it. I think it was hard for him, but he got through it." Amy smiled, "He was amazing. Right I know I said I would stay up for a bit, but im just going to go to bed. I think he needs me now. Good night guys."

Lou and Jack nodded and said, "Night."

Amy walked into the bedroom to see Ty still half awake, he looked like he was thinking hard. She quickly got undressed and got into bed, "I love you." She whispered into his ear.

"I love you too," Ty replied nuzzling into her neck. Amy rolled over and turned the light out, she turned back and snuggled into his side. Even though no words were exchanged after that, she knew he appreciated her being there. They both fell into a peaceful sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be less eventful!

 **AN: hope you all liked this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it, just loved the Ty/Katie and the Amy/Lou! The next chapter will be a Tim update and how he is coping in rehab. Thank you for all your awesome reviews! I am now currently sat in Tesco taking advantage of the free Wi-Fi seeing as we have no internet at home! Updates may be slower until the Wi-Fi gets sorted (and until I get my journal reviews done) Cheers for all your comments and reviews, I proper appreciate it :)**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Tim had been in rehab for 4 days and really needed a drink. He had been going to his daily AA and counselling sessions which are trying to find the route of his problems. However, today's session did not go well, he was asked to talk about his reason doing what he did to Ty. The session really did not go well and he ended up getting restrained because he flew off the rail because the councillor mentioned Ty and asked whether he was afraid of letting his little girl grow up because he hadn't been there for 10 years of her life and when he did make a reappearance, she had someone – another man – in her life who she went to with all her problems.

It had been three hours since he had been taken out of his session and Tim was sat in his room contemplating what he is going to do now. Did this mean he would have to go to prison? Or would he be having to talk some more about his problems. He knew why he drank; he just really did not think it was anyone else's business. He thought to himself about the time he took his first sip of alcohol again. He decided to go back to the councillor and tell her everything. It was time for him to just come clean, he really did want to get clean and stop drinking. He just felt that his reasons were not very legitimate and that it sounded pathetic. But he knew in his mind that it was time.

He walked down to Dr. Robbins' door and knocked. He heard Dr. Robbins shout 'come in' so he entered. She looked up and saw that it was Tim, "Ah, I thought you would be back today. Come in and take a seat."

"Thanks, I am sorry about losing my shit before, it is just hard for me to talk about this you know. But these past three hours, I have been thinking. I am willing to talk now about why I fell off the wagon, again." Tim said solemnly.

"Right, in your own time Tim. Just to let you know, you can leave whenever you need to and stop at whatever point you need. I am just here to listen to you now. This is your moment Tim. It is time to take the next step in your recovery." She smiled at him.

Tim looked up and took a deep breath, "Right… Here goes nothing. It all started around this time last year. There was a lot of tension between my daughters and their grandfather, I had no idea why so I just continued on with my speech about 'Buff burgers' a venture of mine that really didn't go too well… but anyway, I found out that Ty was going to propose to Amy, and I was the last to know. Ty had also gone to Jack to ask permission but hadn't bothered asking me. He came up with some cock and bull about how he technically hadn't asked her yet and how he could technically ask my permission. I wouldn't mind but Lou's husband Peter also asked Jack for permission and didn't think to ask me, so the fact it had happened twice really hit me hard. So that night I went home and drunk a whole bottle of whiskey. It felt so good. I was numb from everything that was going on around me. I had done well hiding it and didn't really show the effects until a few weeks ago." Tim stopped and looked away.

"Go on, you are doing really well. If you really want to get past this, then it is best for you just to say it." Dr. Robbins said, trying to encourage Tim to open up more.

"Well… it is hard for me to say. I really don't know how to say it." He replied, feeling confused.

"Just say it as you are thinking it. Whatever you have to say does not bother me in any way, shape or form. You wouldn't believe the things I have been told. So Tim, just take your time and tell me." She smiled, encouraging him some more.

Tim looked up and smiled faintly, "Well. Amy and Ty had gone off on a motorcycle ride, which is normal. But they were late for dinner, and told us a story about how the Norton broke down near the trailer. Which was believable because Ty is useless and his bike hardly ever works. But anyway, they were acting strange and we only really knew what had gone on when Georgie pointed out love bites on their necks and claimed it looked like they had been 'attacked'. Lou and Jeff – Georgie's brother laughed, and that was when it hit me, they had been sleeping together. I was so ashamed of Amy. They aren't even married yet, so I flipped out and kicked off at Ty and hit him. But Jack pulled me off him and everyone was shouting at me about my reaction, so I just walked away. I went home and drank another bottle of whiskey, to try and get rid of the anger and the thoughts I had. The next day, I decided to go and pay them a visit to apologise. But I walked into the kitchen and they were all over each other, still being drunk from the night before didn't help with my reaction, which was to flip out. Once again I got a roasting from the family and I stormed out. I drove around for ages trying to figure out what I was going to do. I realised I was wrong and I needed to apologise, do I did. And all was forgiven."

"So, that was a few weeks ago. What lead you to do what you did?" Dr. Robbins queried.

"Well, my son and his mom were supposed to be coming to spend a few days with us for Ty's birthday, but Miranda phoned me that morning saying they wouldn't be able to make it, so I slammed the phone down on her when I got to Heartland and told them all what happened. Ty said something like its fine, he would text them later. I got annoyed because he shouldn't have a right to see reason on it! It was me who was suffering, not him. But we left it at that. We carried on with the plan to go on a trail ride and as you can probably tell, I was in a shit mood. I have a small hip flask I carry with me and when I went to the bathroom, I drank it all. Even though I drunk all that whiskey, know one knew because I am very good at hiding it. We carried on and something was said about Ty getting hurt by his 4-year-old niece, and because I was in shit mood, I just flipped and shouted about how he is no good for Amy. He shouted at me and rode off, Amy also did the same. Jack and Lou then roasted me and told me I wasn't welcome so I rode back and went home." Tim continued.

"Well, it seems to me that you are drinking to try and get through the problems you are having. Does this seem true? Right that is everything up until you did what you actually did to Ty. Can you tell me what happened that day?" She asked.

"Well, I had drunk a bottle and a half of whiskey that night and morning. I decided to go over after lunch and just show my face at dinner and see if we could put the day before behind us. When I got there, Amy and Ty had gone for a walk with the two dogs and had taken the new stable hand and their oldest niece with them. They came back in and when Ty saw me he was like ' _what are you doing here_ ' and we argued a bit. Then Ty stormed out and Amy tore me to shreds saying that Ty was the best thing that had happened to her and he was always there for her. She was ripping me to shreds. At that point, my youngest child was tearing me apart. She made me feel worthless and she would never have spoke to me like that if she wasn't with _him_." Tim said bitterly, "So I stormed out and told Ty that he had taken my daughter away from me and turned her against me. I tore him apart. Then Ty just lost it and told me everything he thought about me. He must have smelt my breath and he blurted out to everyone that I had been drinking again. The shame I felt was unreal. I was so annoyed at that moment in time so I flipped. I kicked his legs and he went down. I just kept kicking, I heard cracks and then he blacked out."

"Wow. What happened next?" She asked, trying to get him to open up more and hopefully realise that he was wrong.

"Well, Amy was screaming and Lou was trying to console her. Caleb called an ambulance and twisted my arm so I went down – he and peter had to hold me down, I was struggling against them. I was still wanting to get at Ty for what he had said/done. The ambulance came and the police got me. Georgie, my adoptive Granddaughter ran out and saw everything. She was in bits, along with everyone else. I felt almost no emotion. I really didn't see the big problem. That was when the police officers drove off." Tim said, he could feel himself getting wiled up.

"Wow. So how did you end up in here? Normally people end up in jail after an attack like that." She knew full well what had happened and how actually it was Ty's decision to give him a chance at rehab.

"Well apparently, Ty gave me a chance. But I think he was told by Amy and Lou to do it. Even though they were annoyed, they wouldn't have wanted to see me suffer in jail." Tim said.

"Actually. I know what actually happened with that. It was Ty's idea to give you another chance, he was the one who pushed for rehab. From what I here, your girls were saying they wouldn't care what he decided and they would have stood by anything he chose. They thought he would have just gone for the easy option and throw you to the jury. So actually, that lad who has apparently stole your daughter from you has given you another chance in life. What do you say to that?" Dr. Robbins asked.

"Well, that is surprising. But I still feel he is doing this to get on the good side of my daughter." Tim snubbed Ty, yet again.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Dr Robbins questioned and Tim reluctantly nodded, "You are taking all of your past regrets out on Ty. You weren't in your daughter's life for over 10 years and when you came back, they were both happy and grown up. Lou was in her 20's and a fully capable adult. Amy however was 15, she had just lost her mother and was struggling. She had a guy who she went to for support – Ty. She didn't need her dad, she hated you for leaving for 10 years. You didn't like the fact she had another man. Someone who was there to protect her. When you found out about the ring, you went to the bottle because you didn't want to admit that your little girl had grown up, and no longer needed you because she was getting married. Then when you found out they were having sex, it really hit you that Amy was not a kid anymore, she is a woman. You lost your rag because you could not stand the thought of her not needing you anymore. Then when Ty started standing up to you, you lost it. You feel like you have no point in that family anymore because both of your daughters have someone. They both have a man in their lives who isn't their father. Is that right?"

A light bulb went off in Tim's head. He knew he wasn't happy because of it, but didn't knowhow to explain it, he looked at Dr. Robbins and said, "You know what? I think you are onto something. I feel like I am no longer needed by anyone in that family anymore. It is hard. I am always the last to know about everything, my daughters don't come to me for advice anymore. I am useless. I really am useless. I left for 10 years and came back hoping that we could just carry on where we left off. I have well and truly blown it now haven't i? Oh my god. Marion would hate me so much for what I have done to this family. I came back after she died to try and help, but I have ended up making things worse. I need to get sober. I need to clean up my act. I can see now what I have done. Can I ask you something?" Dr Robins nodded and Tim continued, "What happened to Ty? I never got told what actually happened."

"Well he has a very badly broken arm, which just narrowly avoided surgery, he had a collapsed lung and has 3 broken ribs. He got out of hospital after 3 days, but is still struggling with everything – for obvious reasons." She replied

"Oh my god, so I caused some damage for him then. No wonder my daughters never want to speak to me ever again. Where do we go from here?" He asked, looking regretful.

"Well, we carry on with these sessions and your AA sessions. We will get you sober, and then when you are released, you carry on with weekly counselling and AA meetings. And the next three years you will be on probation with a tag, which can detect alcohol. You are going to have to sort your life out. You also need to apologise for what you have done, or at least try and be more understanding of Ty and Amy's relationship. You need to be prepared for more intense therapy sessions, and not just flip out like you did before. YOU are the only one who can turn this around. Right, it is now dinner time. You best go to the canteen and I will see you tomorrow. One thing I want you to do for tomorrow, is think of times you have had with Amy, Ty, Lou and the family. Think of what you need to do to overcome these issues. Ok?" She asked.

"Yes. I will, there are already a few memories in my head, but this is going to help me. Thank you Dr. Robbins, you have opened my eyes. Oh and I am so sorry for the way I reacted in our earlier session. I just didn't want to admit it to myself. I will see you tomorrow." Tim said as he walked out of the door.

Dr. Robbins was flabbergasted – she could not believe what had just happened. It was like a light bulb went off in his mind. She was glad he had finally figured it out. She knew this was just the beginning, but hopefully, Tim Fleming was now on the road to recovery.

 **A/N: Wow that was an intense chapter! Tim has realised what he has done, but is it too late? Will his family ever forgive him?! The next chapter wont be all about Tim, and will have a catch up on Ty's recovery. Thank you everyone for your continued reading and reviewing! You are actually all awesome :D**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

It had been a week since Tim attacked Ty and Ty was lying in bed with Amy fast asleep next to him. He was slowly getting better but couldn't help but feel useless. Lying in bed all day everyday was actually exhausting. He looked at the clock and it said 06:15 AM. He sighed and got up, he put on a zip up hoodie because he still couldn't get T-shirts on by himself without inflicting a huge amount of pain onto himself. He quietly walked outside over to the dog pen and let Remi and Buster out. They followed him to the porch where he sat to watch the sunrise.

Amy woke up and she felt the cold space beside her, she sat up and saw that it was 06:45 and the sun was on its way up. She was wondering where Ty was, he was still struggling with everything and not being able to get out and about really did not help matters. She walked through to the living room, thinking he would be there – no luck. She looked in the kitchen and once again, no luck. She looked out the window and saw him on the bench with Buster asleep in his knee and Remi lying on the floor in front of him.

Ty heard the screen door open and looked to see Amy walk out and smile, "Hey, I was wondering where you got to. Couldn't sleep?" She asked while sitting down next to him.

"No, I was just thinking. It has been a week since all of this happened and I just feel useless. I am in less pain. I am hating all this lying about I have been doing. The only upside is that I get to stay in bed with you more often," He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. She put her head on his shoulders, "I know it is hard. But you only have till Wednesday's appointment to stay in bed, and I have cleared my schedule for the whole week so we can stay together. I have an idea what we can do today," Amy looked at him and smiled.

"What's that then?" He asked curiously.

"Well, Lou and Peter are going on a day trip to spend some time together, Grandpa is with Lisa and Caleb is back at his trailer, I was thinking we could make a huge fort in the living room with Katie and spend the day watching films with her? We could bring in a few mattresses and technically, you are still on bed rest if you are lying on a mattress. What do you say?" Amy suggested, giving him a kiss. Knowing he would say yes because who in their right mind would turn down a day in a den?

"That. Sounds. Amazing." Ty replied between kisses. Their kisses soon turned quite passionate and would have stayed like that too if they hadn't been interrupted by Georgie banging on the kitchen window, "Seriously guys, don't you have a bedroom you can do that in or something?!"

Amy and Ty both started laughing and made their way back inside, Ty sat at the kitchen table and took his tablets, thankfully he wasn't taking as much as he had when he first got home and the pain wasn't as bad as it had been.

Lou walked into the kitchen and looked at Ty, "Ty what are you doing up?"

"Him and Amy were "enjoying" the sunrise by the looks of things. I did point out the fact that they had a perfectly good bedroom to do that in, rather than the front porch." Georgie grunted, "They woke me up with their "Talking" so im not happy!" She said as she walked out the house and into the barn.

"What were you two doing outside!?" Lou seemed shocked at the way Georgie reacted, and knowing these two, it could have been anything!

"Well I couldn't sleep, so I came out to watch the sunrise, Amy followed and we were just talking! And enjoying a morning kiss, nothing else! She is just mad at the fact she is working today!" Ty defended them, knowing the things Lou could have been thinking.

"Oh right, the way she was going on it was like something other than that was going on! Just ignore her! Are you two still ok to watch Katie today while Peter and me go on our day date?" She asked.

"Yes of course Lou!" Amy replied.

Lou breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank you! What are you going to do? Seeing as there isn't much…"

"Well that's what we were talking about, before you go I need Peter to go and get the big mattress from the loft and the one from the spare cot in the loft too. We are gonna build a big den! So Ty can still be on 'bed rest' while spending time with his niece and his fiancé." She smirked, stressing the fiancé part.

"That sounds awesome! Katie is going to love that. Oh by the way, Stephen is staying over tonight, so he can just use the mattress that we bring in from the loft, so he isn't on that crappy couch." Lou said.

"Great idea, we would let him use our bed, but for obvious reasons we can't. He is really doing well at his job you know? Him and Georgie have a proper system and everything."

"Yeah he is doing a pretty good job. He also isn't as gobby as you where Ty," Lou laughed.

"HEY! I wasn't that bad was i?" he pouted and gave Amy his sad eyes she laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Yeah, you kind of were, but you're not too bad now!" She gave him a peck on the lips.

Ty frowned, "Yeah, I was quite bad. Right I am going to take some meds and go and lie down for a bit! I hope you and peter have a good day Lou!"

Three hours later, Amy and Katie were just putting the finishing touches to their fort. It had two double mattresses and tonnes of pillows and cushions. They put a sheet from the back of the couch and over to the fireplace, creating a tent like feel. Amy set up the laptop while Katie went to go and wake Ty up. She walked in quietly and went over to Ty and gently shook him, "Uncle Ty wake up! We have built a fort! Amy is waiting!"

Ty woke up and said, "Ok, lets go!"

They both walked through to the living room to see Amy stood waiting for them, Ty handed her a t-shirt to help put on. "Uncle Ty, why is Amy putting a t-shirt on you? Can you not do it yourself?"

Ty chuckled, "Well because my ribs are still sore, it hurts me too much to do it on my own, so that is why Amy is helping me. Is that ok with you?"

"Cool. Right can we watch frozen now? I really can't wait to build a snowman!" Katie exclaimed.

Amy and Ty both laughed and they got comfy in the fort. Ty lay down but was propped up, Amy snuggled up to him and Katie was lead on her front with her feet in the air, singing along to all the frozen classics.

After frozen had finished, Amy made microwave Pizza's for lunch. Georgie and Stephen also joined them in the fort for lunch. They all ate their pizza and Ty whispered to Amy, "Hey babe, please can you get me my pills? I think this morning hasn't helped with the pain." He didn't want to make it obvious to the kids that he was in pain because they were still a bit wary and upset about the whole situation. Amy nodded and grabbed his pills and some water and gave them to him. He smiled and said, "Thank you, what would I do without you ey?"

She smiled and kissed him, "Probably starve and walk around half naked all the time. Although," She said with a crease in her eyebrow, "That isn't such a bad idea."

He shook his head and laughed, "Such a tease! It is horrible to tease a man in my state of health!"

They were both laughing and snuggling into each other when Georgie turned round, "Cut it out and let's watch this movie. Katie has voted for high school musical one."

Ty rolled his eyes and lay back down so his meds would kick in soon, he learnt that if he was lay down and still, the meds usually worked quicker. Amy put on the film and laid down next to Ty and cuddled up with him. About half an hour into the movie, Ty fell asleep. Luckily everyone was too busy watching the movie to notice. Amy just lay there listening to the soft thump of his heartbeat. Lou and Peter came in just as the movie was finishing.

"Shhhhh mommy! Uncle Ty is asleep!" Katie whispered as Lou came into the fort.

"Ok Katie, I will be quiet. Have you had a good day everyone?" she asked.

"Asides from the fact I have been working and had to watch high school musical, then yeah it has been a pretty good day!" Georgie whispered, "Oh and the fact I had to catch Amy and Ty making out at the front this morning."

Everyone laughed, Amy looked up at Ty, who had slept through all of it and smiled. He looked so peaceful. Katie went off to play in her room, Lou and Peter went to go and make dinner. Stephen and Georgie had to finish off some homework. They all left Amy and Ty alone in the fort. Amy snuggled back into his chest and fell asleep.

When it was time for dinner, Lou peeked into the fort to see them still sleeping peacefully, she slowly went in and tapped Amy on her shoulder, "Hey, dinner is out. Are you going to wake him or leave him?"

Amy sat up and saw that Ty was still sleeping, "I will just leave him, he has been struggling sleeping recently so it is probably a good thing he is still asleep. He was in quite a bit of pain this afternoon so had to take more meds, so they have probably wiped him out."

Amy slowly got up and they all sat round the dinner table. Jack, Amy, Peter, Lou, Georgie, Stephen and Katie were all talking and chatting away. Katie was saying she loved the fort and wished she could keep it there forever! But Jack – the voice of reason – told her it had to be taken down because otherwise there would be no room for anyone in the house. She looked upset but agreed, only when told she could make another one when there was time.

After Dinner, Georgie, Stephen and Katie all went out to do night check. Peter, Jack, Lou and Amy were sat outside on the porch watching the sun begin to set. "Hey Amy, how is Ty doing?" Jack asked.

"He is doing better grandpa. I think he is hating being inside all the time and having to stay in bed. I think he is in more pain than he is letting on though because he had to take a few pills after lunch and he hadn't really done much today to set it off. He is getting there though," Amy replied.

"Bless him, he has really been through so much! Can't believe what Tim has done to him. Oh I had a chat with Tim's councillor yesterday and she said he is making great progress. Ty did right by sending him there. Do you think Ty will ever forgive Tim?" Jack asked, it was something that had been playing on his mind since it all happened.

"I really don't know Grandpa, but I will tell you one thing. I can't even contemplate even talking to him again. It is horrible seeing Ty like this, he is so weak! Every time I have brought my dad up to him, he has completely changed the conversation. I don't think he has the willpower to talk about him, never mind even think about forgiveness. He gave him the rehab because he knows that that will be better for dad in the long run. Whether Ty chooses to forgive him is another story. We will just have to wait and see." Amy replied, feeling herself getting angry at her dad.

"Amy, I don't blame Ty, or you for that matter! Your father put you two through hell. If he ever did anything like that to me, then I wouldn't have forgiven him!" Peter contributed, "I have been that man that Tim hates before, luckily he didn't take it far with me, because obviously me and Lou are much older than you two. Saying that, it is still no reason for him to do this. I think he just doesn't like the fact his little girl has a man in her life who isn't her dad. He is probably jealous of your and Ty's relationship and doesn't like the fact that he missed 10 years of your life."

"I really don't know. We are both struggling with this. What if we can't get through it?" Amy cried into Lou's shoulder.

"Peter is right honey, Tim had no right doing what he did. You and Ty just both need to figure this out on your own and talk about it. When you are both ready. What do you think Lou?" Jack asked.

"I think Peter is also right, dad just doesn't like the fact he isn't needed as a support system anymore. He is jealous of the relationship you have with Ty. That lad in there thinks the world of you. I've seen the way you two are together. Yeah I make jokes and whatnot, but seriously the bond you two have is so strong. You two can get through anything. Don't let dad break this partnership because that is exactly what he wants. Don't let those thoughts even enter your head Amy. It isn't worth it. Ok?" Lou said, looking into Amy's tearful eyes.

Amy sniffed, "Ok. Thank you guys. I think this is what I needed. Im going to go and see him, even if he's not awake, I will just go and lie with him until you all come back in. See you in a bit."

"Bye honey." Jack said giving her a hug.

Lou, Jack and Peter stayed outside talking about the whole situation and about how shit it was for the pair of them. Georgie, Stephen and Katie came up at around 7:30pm, they all walked back inside to see Ty still asleep and Amy sat next to him. Georgie, Stephen, Lou, Amy, Peter and Jack were all playing cards at the table when Ty woke up and slowly got out of the fort, "Oh my god. I can't believe I have slept for this long!" He yawned, walking slowly towards Amy and resting his hands on her shoulders.

"You must have needed it babe, you have been out of it since about half an hour into high school musical! Do you want your dinner? There is a plate warming in the oven for you." Amy asked leaning her head back. Ty nodded and Amy stood up, "Right you go back to our room and I will bring it through. You look exhausted, do you need your meds as well?"

"Yeah, the pain is back again, the ribs feel like they're healing though. Sorry I have been sleeping all day everyone," He looked down, ashamed at how badly this injury had actually taken it out of him.

"Don't you worry about it Ty. You just concentrate on getting better! You go to bed and Amy will bring through your tea. Just keep taking it easy," Jack sympathised.

"Thanks guys," Ty said walking through to the bedroom. He lay back down on the bed and Amy came in with his food. "Thank you Amy. I love you."

"I love you too. Now eat up and try and get some more sleep. You need all the strength you can get! I will be in soon. Do you want me to help take your shirt off before I go?" She asked.

Ty nodded and they quickly took the shirt off, he settled back down and ate his Tea and fell straight back asleep after he had finished it.

Amy, Jack, Lou, Peter, Stephen and Georgie all took down the fort and set up Stephen for the night on the mattress. They all went to bed around 10 because it had been a busy day for everyone. Amy walked into her room to see Ty snoring away, she smiled sweetly at him and got undressed and got into bed and Ty woke up for a minute and pulled her right into him. They both instantly fell asleep. Ty was recovering slowly but surely but with all the support from his family, he was definitely going to recover much faster.

 **AN: Hey hope you all liked this chapter! This will be the last one until Thursday/Friday seeing as I have a journal evaluation due on Thursday afternoon. Having no internet really does hinder the ability to get work done! So I am posting this at a random time depending when I have managed to get Wi-Fi again! Please keep reviewing and commenting, you are all ace :D**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50.

It was the day of Ty's check up, he and Amy were sat restlessly in the waiting room waiting for their appointment. Lou, Jack, and Peter had all said they would come for moral support, but Ty just wanted to be with Amy. No one else. He had spent the last couple of days just sleeping and lying around, it was good to finally be out and about. His pain level had decreased significantly. He still needed help with his t-shirts because the pain he had when trying himself was just not worth it. Amy could see that he was nervous because his leg was bouncing and his hand shaking, she took his hand and placed it between both of hers and looked at him, "Hey, stop worrying. The doctor is going to say that everything is as it should be, and that you can come off bed rest. Although, I am going to miss spending all day in bed with you. I wish we could do it more! Under better circumstances obviously!"

Ty smiled and held her hand tight, "Thank you for being here with me. I really appreciate everything you have done this past week! I am so happy that I am finally off bed rest though – well hopefully. I love you, you know that?" he said while kissing her cheek softly.

"Hmmm… you may have mentioned it once or twice!" she teased and kissed him back.

About 5 minutes later, Dr. Bennett came out and called Ty's name, Amy and Ty stood up and walked through to his office. Ty sat down on the table and Amy was in the chair. Ty had to take his shirt off and managed to do it himself. Dr Bennett asked Ty questions while poking around his ribs. "Right Ty, I am going to send you for an x-ray to see how everything is doing internally, and I will also get your arm done while you're there. There is nothing like killing killing two birds with one stone! How is your arm? Any pain at all?" the doctor asked.

"it has been minimal, I knocked it a couple of times and I've rolled over in bed on it a few times which hasn't been good. But other than that it has been ok" Ty replied, knowing that when him and Amy got a bit carried away, he really hurt his arm!

"Right if you two take this down to x-ray and then come back and see me. We will talk about where we go from here once I have the results from the scans." Dr Bennett said, handing them an appointment card. Amy helped Ty get his shirt back on and they walked down to the x-ray waiting area, which thankfully was pretty empty. Ty was only waiting for 10 minutes when he got called in. While Ty was in X-ray, Amy was sat wondering about everything that had happened and her feelings towards her father. She was so upset at what he had done; she did not know whether she could ever face him again. She knew Ty was worried about what she thought as she knew he wouldn't want her to be hurt. She made a promise to herself there and then that she would back Ty up with whatever he decided. She knew they needed to talk about it sooner or later and that it was time to have the big talk. She just didn't want Ty to become distant or feel guilty for the way he felt. She thought that her and Ty needed time away from everyone for a while and hatched a plan for a date night.

When Ty finally came out of X-ray they made their way back down to Dr Bennett's office. They didn't have long to wait because he had fast tracked the results. "So doc, whats happening?" Ty asked optimistically.

"Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that the breaks in your ribs and arm are healing rather well. However, the rib fractures are still rather unstable. So I am really sorry to say this, but you need to be on bed rest again for another week. This week you have more leeway, you can go outside. I would suggest you go for short walks around the farm during the day, but nothing too much." Dr. Bennett replied.

Ty sighed and looked down, "Oh. Another week of bed rest? Oh man. I wished I could just get back to normal already!"

"I know this is not what you wanted. But, this will allow the ribs to heal much faster. They are healing, just not as fast as I would have liked. You just need to take it easy again Ty. Please promise me you will stick to this? Because if you do not then you will hinder your recovery." The doctor queried.

"Yeah, I promise. I literally haven't done much this week but watch movies, do school work and stay in bed. Apart from Sunday where we, well Amy, built a fort but it was technically bed rest because I slept near enough through the whole of High School Musical!" Ty laughed.

"That all seems fine, just try and stay in bed as much as possible and like I say take a few short walks around the farm. No more than 25 minutes at a time, but it will help you gain your strength. Right Ty, I will make an appointment to see you again this time next week." The doctor finished and shook his hand, "Oh and by the way, any news on your father-in-law? Is he in rehab still?"

At the mention of Tim, Ty just froze and felt himself getting angry. Amy could see this and jumped in, "Yes. My dad is still in rehab but we haven't had any contact with him. My grandpa got a call saying he was making progress, that is all."

Dr. Bennett could feel the tension in the air and quickly said his goodbyes and saw them both out of his office.

Ty was quiet for the whole ride home, ever since the mention of Tim at the hospital, it had put him right on edge. When they pulled up to the ranch, he just walked straight past Jack, Lou and Peter who were in the living room and straight into his and Amy's bedroom. Lou looked up to see Amy walk in behind him, "Hey is everything ok?"

Amy shook her head, "He still is on bed rest, apart from dinner times and a couple of walks around the ranch no longer than 25 minutes each. Also, the doctor mentioned dad and I could see him getting angry, just at the mention of his name."

"Oh my god, that is awful! I really hoped it would have been good news for him! This is just another set back in his recovery! No wonder he got annoyed at the mention of dad! Have you two spoke about it at all?" Lou asked curiously.

"Nope, I think he is scared about how I feel about it all because obviously Ty is my fiancé and he was almost killed by my dad. I had a thought, before all of this next week of bed rest! I was going to plan a nice date night, in the bed of his truck at the jumping course so we could talk about all of our actual feelings. But I guess that is out of the window." Amy sighed, "Right I am going to go and see if he needs anything. See you all in a bit!"

Once Amy had left, Lou, Jack and Peter were all talking about the situation and Lou came up with a plan. She knew how much they had loved their night at the dude ranch, away from the craziness of the ranch, so she decided to go and set up a cabin for them.

Amy was lay in bed just cuddling Ty. They hadn't said a word to each other but just needed to be close. They loved being in each others company, they often just lay together and thought.

Around an hour later, Lou came barging in their room, disturbing the peace, "Right you two get up, pack an overnight bag. You are going to the dude ranch. You both need some time away from here, from us. I think it will do you both the world of good. Your tea will be Bad Boys Chinese, Ty I got you a Beef in black bean and Amy a chicken curry. You have a bag of chips and a carton of rice."

Ty looked surprised, "Lou, I am supposed to be on bed rest! You are saying a night away is going to be bed rest?"

"Ty. There is a bed in the cabin, also I got hot tubs put in last week, a soak in one of those will be good for your ribs! Oh remember to take bin bags and cling film to cover up that cast! I am not taking no for an answer, so get your arses moving!" Lou demanded, in a joking manner.

Ty and Amy were a bit shell shocked at what had just happened, "wow thanks Lou, I will pack us something now. You're the best sister in the world you know that?"

"Of course I know that! Now just get packing! The Chinese is being delivered in 25 minutes!" she barked walking out of the room.

Amy and Ty just looked at each other and smiled, "You know, it would do us good to get away for a night. Just spend some us time. Without the interruptions from the fam. Your sister really is a genius when she wants to be! Right let's get packing!" Ty said while getting up and grabbing a few pieces of clothing that he would need. Amy did the same and they threw the clothes into a small duffel. Amy took it out to the truck and went back inside to say their goodbyes. She knew this would be the perfect time to talk about everything.

Once everyone had waved Amy and Ty off they adults all congregated in the living room, Georgie and Stephen were out in the barn with Katie, giving the adults time to talk about things.

"Do you think they are going to be ok grandpa?" Lou asked while sitting next to peter fiddling with his hands.

"I don't know Lou. I mean they probably will be, but its just such a hard situation! I am worried about Ty though; he has become very withdrawn. This extra week of bed rest isn't going to help matters when it comes to discussing Tim. Do you think they will talk about it tonight?" Jack replied, hoping that everything was going to be ok between the pair.

"I think they will talk tonight; this is exactly what they both need. Just to be alone together. If you think about it, they have been in that room, or in the living room and that one time outside on the porch. They haven't had any peace and quiet because Katie keeps going to see them, so does Georgie and Stephen and I will admit, I have been checking up on them to keep seeing if everything is ok. I bet you two have as well haven't you?" She asked and Peter and Jack both nodded their heads.

"I hope they come back more relaxed tomorrow. I hope they talk about Tim. I wont be surprised if that lad says he wants nothing to do with him ever again. If I were him, that would be my choice! I do think he will be afraid to admit anything or even say anything at all because of the whole situation, him being Amy's dad an all." Jack suggested.

"I know, that is where these two just need their heads banging together! I know Amy pretty well now, and I also know Ty really well. We have had a few chats this week about everything. I know Amy wouldn't care whether Ty would want nothing to do with Tim ever again! She probably wouldn't feel much different. The love she has for him is so strong, even I know that! Tim is not a nice man when you cross paths with him! If he done that to me, then I certainly wouldn't have even given him the chance Ty has given him! I also don't think Ty would hold a grudge against anyone who did decide to give Tim another chance, he is much better than that! I just hope that this doesn't drive them apart!" Peter exclaimed.

"I know what you mean Hun, Ty has been really responsible giving my dad another shot at getting his life straightened out. Whether it works or not is yet to be known. I hope dad does get better but I don't think I can forgive him. If he had done anything like that to you, I don't know what I would have done!" Lou felt herself getting upset, "I really can't begin to imagine how Amy is actually feeling in all this. I just hope they can sort it all out. Right I best go get the dinner on, Georgie and Stephen must be hungry by now!"

Lou got up and made her way into the kitchen, leaving Peter and Jack in the living room. "Jack, I would like to thank you for supporting both Lou and I recently. It has been a really tough time of it! But after everything that has happened, I really think we are back to normal. You, Ty and Amy have all been great rocks for us. I would just like to say thank you!" Peter said happily.

"Peter, you are welcome! All you two needed was some time together and I could tell after that weekend me and Lisa were away that that was all you needed. I am so happy that you have managed to work it out, not only for the girls. But for you guys as well! Right I need to go and do some work in my room. I will be out for dinner!" Jack exclaimed, patting Peter's shoulder. Peter got up and went to help Lou in the kitchen.

In the barn, Katie was brushing Pogie and Stephen and Georgie were sat talking, "Do you think Ty is ok?" Georgie asked.

"Im not sure. HE doesn't seem himself, that part is obvious. I am sure him and Amy will be fine after they come back from the dude ranch! How are you feeling?" he asked her, knowing she had taken this whole situation harder than she made out.

"I am… ok. I just can't get over what Tim has done you know?" Georgie sighed, "You know what all started it don't you?"

"It was when Tim flipped out over the motorbike wasn't it?" Stephen asked.

Georgie realised she hadn't filled him in since she found out the truth, "Erm not exactly. I didn't think anything of the bruises because I was being proper naïve. But basically they had snuck off for some "Alone time" and the bruises on their necks were hickeys! I don't know why I didn't automatically think it, I just believed their story about the bike. That is why Tim kicked off because they were sleeping together! That is why I blamed myself for all this until I spoke to Ty in the hospital. He said that it wasn't just because of that, he had been drinking. And also something about Tim's horse Pegasus and how he had to be put down, but I am not really sure of that. But in some ways, I still feel responsible y'know? If I had just not mentioned the bruises, then all of this wouldn't have happened!"

"Oh I see… and they were late for dinner!" Stephen laughed, "But at the end of the day Georgie, they are both adults and Tim shouldn't have reacted like that! From what I have heard about Tim from you and other people, this is not the first time he has been drinking and he shouldn't have reacted like he did! Also, if Ty says it isn't your fault, then you need to believe him. Would he really be talking to you if he felt it was your fault?"

"Hmm I guess so. Thank you Stephen, for everything. You are the best friend I could ever have! Right I think we best get inside for dinner, it will be ready soon!" Georgie said giving Stephen a hug.

"Any time Georgie. I will always be here for you! Hey Katie are you done with Pogie?" Stephen asked. She nodded and he helped her put him back in the stable and they all walked up to the house for dinner.

 **AN: Well this was an unexpected chapter! I needed to get my articles reviewed by my tutor and she could only get back to me today! So, last night I was like yeah I will write another chapter – I was inspired! This one will be the last one until I have finished my essay (hopefully I can get it done by tonight because im staying at uni late to do it! OR if I don't get it done tonight, it will be by tomorrow. So you could possibly get another chapter tomorrow night, or Thursday! Next chapter will be Amy and Ty's conversation about the wonderful Timothy!**

 **cheers Heartlandfan101 for being my usual trusty first reviewer! :D**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Amy and Ty got to the cabin and went inside to get comfy, Amy lit the fire and went and sat down with Ty on the bed, "You know I am glad Lou suggested this! What do you say, after our Chinese we get ready and go and sit in the hot tub?" Amy suggested.

A huge grin appeared on Ty's face, "Yeah, I would like that! I have never been in an actual hot tub before! It will give us chance to relax!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her securely. They sat like that for a while until they heard a knock at the door, Amy went and got he Chinese from the man.

After they had eaten, they quickly got their swim gear on and got Ty's cast all wrapped up, "I really can't wait to get this thing off! It is getting annoying now!" Ty stressed.

Amy put her arms around his neck and looked at him, "Hey, I know it is hard. But hopefully it will be off soon. You just got to get through this! Plus, I have grown accustomed to having a huge green arm holding me at night," she teased pressing a kiss to his lips. Ty smiled in the kiss and replied, "Does that make me like the incredible hulk? Big, green and strong? Oh and very manly?"

"Hmmm I don't know because from what I recall, the incredible hulk isn't a great big marshmallow!" She giggled.

Ty smiled and wrapped his good Arm around Amy's waist and went to kiss her, but he waited until she closed her eyes to let go and run away, "Last one in the hot tub has to give the other one a massage!"

Amy shook her head and opened her eyes, "HEY NOT FAIR!" she yelled as she raced after him. Ty jumped, well stepped into the hot tub just as Amy was at the door, "Ahhh… I will be expecting that massage when we go inside tonight Miss Fleming," he teased her as she reluctantly climbed in. She didn't make eye contact and every time he went to talk, she just looked away, "Not talking to you now!" she exclaimed while folding her arms and sitting with her back towards Ty. He pulled himself forward and grabbed her waist with his good arm and pulled her into his lap, wincing slightly, but he did not want his damn ribs to ruin the moment. "Still not talking to you!" She huffed and folded her arms.

Ty kissed her neck, "Hmm, what about now?" he whispered sending shivers down her spine. Amy thought to herself ' _stay strong!'_ she shook her head and still looked away. So he repeated his actions until she finally gave in and turned around, "Alright. I will talk to you. But as long as you don't do it again," she pouted.

"Hmmm I will think about it. But it is payback." He smirked.

Amy's eyebrows creased, "Payback for what?" she asked inquisitively

"Calling me a cripple at the hospital," Ty chuckled.

"That was ages ago! But ok, I see your point Dr Borden! How will I ever make it up to you?" She pretended to ponder.

"Hmmm… I am not too sure Miss Fleming, but a kiss wouldn't go a miss," he laughed, pulling her closer to it. Amy looked like she was 'thinking about it'. She smiled and tilted her head slightly and moved in to kiss him. The kiss was long and passionate, when they had finally come up for air, they were both panting breathlessly. "Wow, we haven't had one like that for a while!" Amy exclaimed, "I really can not wait for this whole bed rest to be over! The things I can't wait to do to you," she teased.

Ty took a deep breath, "Oh please don't, you'll kill me! But I really can't wait till this bastard bed rest is over either! I am so annoyed!"

Amy sighed, "Just another week, then we can start getting back to normal!"

"It's not just that… its… its… your dad," Ty looked away knowing that one comment could possibly ruin the night.

"What about him?" Amy asked, knowing this was going to be the talk that they needed.

"I-I don't know… I know no one expects me to talk to him or forgive him, but I feel bad for you." Ty started, "I mean, he is your father. I am just the boy in the loft aren't I? I really am not good enough for you. Tim is right ain't he?"

"Of course he isn't! And you are way more than just the 'boy in the loft'. You are the man that I love!" Amy exclaimed, "My dad has no right to say anything about it. I am a grown woman and I know what I want and that, believe it or not is you! What he has done to you has been the worst thing ever because I was afraid I was going to lose you! That man is practically dead to me! I never want anything to do with him EVER again!"

"What? You never want anything to do with him? He is your dad! That has to mean something! Like just because he beat me half to death doesn't mean that I will stop you from talking to him. At all. I am just going to have to deal with the fact that he is always going to be a part of our lives." Ty sighed and bobbed his head down.

Amy lifted his head with her finger and made him look her in the eyes, "Ty look at me. Just because he is my dad, does not mean I am going to forgive him! How could I after what he has done to you! Like I know he is my dad and everything but at the end of the day he was not part of my life for over 10 years and grandpa has been more of a father to me! Seriously, I would rather stop riding horses than have to deal with that man ever again."

Ty's eyes widened at her last statement, "What? You would seriously choose me over him? I could never ask you to do that! Tim would think I am making you! I couldn't handle that!" he exclaimed.

Amy rubbed his face with the back of her hand, "Ty. Of course I would choose you over him! You are not asking me to do anything! I made this decision before you even woke up in the hospital! Seriously Ty, is that why you have been distant this past couple of days?" Ty sighed and nodded. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a gentle hug, "Oh Ty I wished you would have spoke to me! Come here you big softy!"

"I am sorry Amy. I just didn't want to bring it up, in case it caused us to drift! I know we always said we were going to tell each other everything, but there was just something about me saying I don't want anything to do with your dad seemed a bit heartless. Especially seeing as your mom is no longer with us. I just didn't want you to lose another parent!" Ty exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer.

"Ty, that man, my 'dad' lost me as soon as he did that to you! I don't feel like im losing a 'parent' considering he wasn't part of my life when I needed him to be a parent. Yeah, fair dos he is still my dad but the way he treats you is disgusting. Putting you down about your nightmares, then only feeling bad when I told him the real reason! Saying you are not good enough for me, that is the biggest load of bull shit I have EVER heard! Ty Borden, you are the man that I love and YOU are the man I will always be with! Don't ever feel bad about me supposedly losing another parent. Yes, I miss my mom, a lot. However, if she were here, she wouldn't have reacted like any of this like take us sleeping together, she may have minded but she wouldn't have made a big deal. Also if my mom was still here, then my dad would not have been. The only reason he came back was because Lou rang him when mom died. Yes, he tried to make up for the mistakes, and to be honest I still don't forgive him for running out on us! Seriously Ty, I love you more than anything in this whole wide world." She rested her head against his forehead. Ty smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Even Spartan?"

Amy breathed a sigh of relief and shook her head, "Yes, even Spartan!"

"Thank you Amy. You really don't know how much it means to hear you say these things about how you feel. It has really helped me, knowing that you are ok with my decision." Ty replied.

"I know, I just wished we had this conversation days ago! Are we good then? Do we know where we stand?" she asked him.

"Me to! And no we aren't good… we are great! I know where I stand now too, I'm like the angel on top of your Christmas tree," He chuckled. Amy smiled and shook her head. She leant in to give him another kiss, which was short and sweet.

"I love you so much Amy, you know that? You are the best thing ever!" Ty exclaimed.

"I love you too Ty even if you are just a big soft marshmallow who has the 'bad boy' edge," She teased.

"Alright, maybe I am a marshmallow at heart! What time is it?" Ty asked, Amy leant over the side of the tub to reach her phone, "Oh my god it is 11 pm! Didn't think we had been talking that long. Are you getting tired?" she asked.

"Yeah, a bit. Also, my ribs are also starting to throb a bit. I think it might be best if I go to bed. Although I really don't want to, I think I will be paying for it tomorrow if I don't!" He sighed.

"Right, come on then, lets get inside and snuggle up in bed! We can always get use the hot tub in the morning before we go," Amy suggested.

"I like that idea, now come on Fleming, you still owe me that massage!" Ty teased stepping out of the tub and walking over into the cabin. They both got dried off and Ty put on a pair of boxers, Amy put on one of Ty's t-shirts.

"Right come on Borden, lie down!" She instructed. Ty laughed and lay slowly on his front and braced himself, "So Fleming, I want half a back and both shoulders done please!" he told her.

"Right ok. Just relax but please tell me if im doing it too hard or its too close to your ribs, I don't think you need another week of bed rest. Although… another week of us in bed together couldn't be so bad right?" She provoked him.

"Erm no. Although I wouldn't mind another week in bed with you, I would just prefer my ribs to be healed! Right get too it otherwise I will be asleep before we start!" Ty laughed.

Amy knelt up on the bed, one leg either side of his back and gently massaged his back and shoulders. Ty kept groaning, not because it hurt, but because of how relaxed it made him feel. After a solid half an hour of massages, Amy got off Ty and he slowly rolled himself back over, "Well Amy! Why have you never told me how good your massages are?! I will be expecting plenty more of those in the future! I feel ever so relaxed!" Ty yawned.

"There is plenty more where that came from! Now come on my turn!" She exclaimed lying down on the bed. She waited a minute and when she didn't feel him moving, she turned over to see him flat out. She smiled to herself and pulled the covers over them and fell asleep along with him.

The next morning Ty woke up and rolled over to check the clock, it was 7:55. Amy stirred at the movement and yawned, "What time is it?"

"8am," he replied, puling her close to him.

"Why don't we go for a morning dip in the hot tub? I know it's early but we should really take advantage of it while we are here," She suggested kissing his jaw.

"That sounds wonderful, come on, lets get ready!" he said while slowly getting out of bed and throwing on his shorts and quickly wrapping up his cast – something he had become an expert at this past week. Amy threw on a bikini and turned to ty and exclaimed, "RACE YA!" and ran off into the hot tub before he even had time to react.

He just walked to the tub because he didn't want to hurt his ribs too much, "You win!" he said while stepping in the hot tub. He pulled Amy onto his lap and she snuggled into him, "This is nice. I love spending time with you! Especially when there is know one around to comment on how we are together!" Amy said.

"I know what you mean Amy, I love your family and all, but sometimes, I just want some alone time with you, without having to be wary of getting caught!" Ty laughed.

"I know what you mean! So this week of bed rest. I have an idea." Amy said.

"What is that then?" Ty asked.

"I have so much paper work I have to do for the horses, I also need to update the journals. I don't need to be in the barn to do that, I am sure I can bring the laptop from the barn into the house, and bring the journals over and I can work from your rest bed! Unless you wouldn't want that?" She said mischievously.

"Hmmm… have the chance to have my fiancé by my side while doing my school work, or have her over 100 feet away in the barn? Hmmm… decisions… decisions…" Ty teased, "You know what? I might prefer you being with me for the week. But if you don't want to, you don't have to and you can go and sit in a nice cold barn on your own, while I am in a nice warm bed on my own."

"So is that a good idea then?" Amy smiled and instead of answering, Ty just kissed her. The kiss was very passionate. Considering Amy had put them both on a sex ban while Ty was on his 'bed rest' she only thought that would have been a week! But she couldn't let him know she was having second thoughts about the sex ban, because he would only say ' _I told you so'_ and also anything too much could injure him even more, which would lead to a longer sex ban. She was not up for that idea! "Ty… stop…" she said as he was kissing her neck, teasing her endlessly. Ty Borden knew how to push her buttons! He reluctantly pulled back and pouted, "My ribs aren't too sore this morning, please?"

"No! No sex until you are off bed rest! We don't want to reinjure you! Look at what happened last week when we got a little bit carried away?!" she exclaimed.

Ty sighed, "I guess you are just looking out for my best interest! Still doesn't make it feel any better though! I really can not wait for this whole bed rest to be over! We may need a full week at the dude ranch to make up for lost time," He teased.

"Yeah, yeah don't flatter yourself. Anyway, I have a bone to pick with you! After your massage last night, I was asking you to give me one and you fell asleep! Now I think my prize for winning the race this morning should be a nice shoulder massage. What do you say slow coach?" Amy laughed.

"Right go on then. Turn around!" Ty sighed and Amy did as he said. He massaged her shoulders for over half an hour. "Wow Ty, I forgot how good you were at those! You are definitely doing more of those in the future!" Amy exclaimed, sitting back down in Ty's lap.

"Ah I know, I am amazing. I think we both have great massaging powers! Right what do you say to going in, getting ready and going back to the ranch? I am getting pretty hungry!" Ty suggested.

"That is the best thing you have suggested all day Ty. Come on, lets go!" she replied jumping out of the hot tub and running inside. Ty laughed to himself ' _I can't wait to marry that girl'_ he thought to himself while walking back to the cabins. They both got showered and dressed and drove back to the ranch. Both of them felt completely relaxed after their chat about Tim. It was so good for them to be on the same page. Just one more week of bed rest and then hopefully it would all go back to normal for everyone.

 **AN: Wrote this before I even started my journal article reviews, but because I finally got them done I thought I would post this! Cheers for the continued support guys! I have a clear path of how I want this story to go, but then again, I have said that about 1000 times to myself already and things just happen while im writing… Like the first double date, the weekend at the cabin, Stephen's problems and then all this with Tim! Honestly when I first wrote this, I was like right, I will get Amy and Ty to move in to heartland together and the last chapter will be about the last box being unpacked… yeah look how well that turned out ;) 35 chapters+ later!**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Amy and Ty pulled up to the ranch and walked inside hand in hand. Everyone was sat round the table eating breakfast, "Wow I am surprised to see you both here this early!" Lou exclaimed.

"We woke up early and we were pretty hungry so decided to come back for breakfast!" Ty laughed.

"Well as usual I have made far too much, sit down and I'll grab you some plates," Lou said getting up and walking into the kitchen. She brought the plates through and Amy, Lou, Ty, Jack, Katie and Peter all sat around eating.

"Did you both have a good night?" Lou asked curiously.

"Yeah we did thanks, them hot tubs are awesome by the way Lou! We went in before we came here this morning!" Amy replied enthusiastically.

"I knew they would be worth it! What are your plans for today?" she asked.

"Bed rest and a walk. Which will be my plan every day until next Wednesday, and then hopefully we can get back to normal!" Ty exclaimed, "Seriously can't wait for this awful situation to be over already…"

"I know Ty, it is awful. But you will get through it!" Jack said trying to keep Ty positive.

Everyone stayed quiet for the rest of the breakfast and when they all finished, Ty excused himself and went to the bedroom.

"I have to get off now if I am going to make my meeting in Calgary. See you all tonight," Peter said kissing Lou's cheek as he ran out.

"I have to go and meet Caleb, we have to go and move the cattle, see you both later in the afternoon!" Jack exclaimed getting up.

"Bye Grandpa!" Lou and Amy said in unison and both laughed.

"Hey Katie, why don't you go and play in your room for a bit?" Lou asked. Katie nodded and went running through to her room, but decided to go into Ty's room and see him.

Amy and Lou got up and started clearing the plates away. "I'll wash, you dry?" Lou said throwing Amy a tea towel. Amy nodded and they got to work silently. Not a word was exchanged until Lou said, "Right, I am just going to come out with it. Did you two talk about Dad last night?"

Amy sighed, knowing she would have to talk to Lou about it at some point but was unsure of how she would take their decision not to have anything to do with him, "Yes we did. Dad was the reason Ty has been off recently. He was scared to tell me his feelings because he didn't want anything to do with him ever again and was scared of what my reaction would be."

"What was your reaction?" Lou asked cautiously, not wanting to make a big deal.

"Well I told Ty that I would stand by any decision he made. I just said how at the end of the day we are getting married. I love him and he has been there for me at times when dad was not. He felt guilty and thought that because he didn't want anything to do with dad I would have no parents left in my life. I told him that wasn't true because at the end of the day Grandpa was more of a father figure to us than dad ever was! It says something that both Ty and Peter asked grandpa permission before asking us to marry them! I wouldn't have cared if Ty had got dad thrown into jail you know? Because seeing Ty lying there, unconscious for hours on end was the hardest thing ever. I made a promise to Ty there and then that I would support any decision he made. I love him so much Lou and to think that dad nearly tore us apart? That man is not worthy of my forgiveness! But after the chat, we felt like we were back to normal again. Thank you for allowing us to go to the dude ranch again, I can't begin to imagine what would have happened between us if you hadn't!" Amy had tears streaming down her face, "But now I am scared that I am going to lose you! I don't want the fact that I don't want dad in my life to come between us!"

Lou was also tearing up at this point, "Oh Amy, seriously? Don't worry about me! I have known from that day when Ty first woke up that this would be the decision, I really don't blame you for how you reacted! I was talking to Peter the other day and I said that I couldn't imagine being in your situation right now! If he had done anything like that to Peter, then I would have never had anything to do with dad ever again! I would never hold anything like this against you, and to be honest with you; I don't fancy having anything to do with him ever again. All the pain he has caused this whole family is not worth it! The way he reacted when he found out you were sleeping together was bad enough, I am surprised Ty forgave him for that! After all of that was water under the bridge, I thought he had changed, but all the sly digs he makes at Ty is bloody awful! About the nightmares, about him not being good enough for you! At the end of the day Amy, this is your life. You would never lose me because of what you decide. I will stand by you! After all of this, I don't want my daughters to see their grandfather ever again. Georgie was terrified and you saw how Katie reacted about him being 'not very nice'! I think Ty deciding not wanting anything to do with him is actually the best thing for the whole family!" Lou sobbed and gave Amy a hug.

"Thank you Lou, I appreciate it so much! I am really shocked at how much Ty has been holding back. Last night was the best night's sleep we have had since this whole thing happened. Thank you again for letting us go to the dude ranch!" Amy said wiping her tears.

"Amy it is fine. I am just glad this is all out in the open with us. We are not having anything to do with dad ever again! I don't think I could handle seeing him to be honest. Right, I am going to go and get Katie ready for her tots' ballet class. She might be moving up a level today!" Lou said excitedly.

"Ah that is great! I better go check on buggerlugs through there, see if he needs anything!" Amy laughed.

Amy and Lou walked down the hall and heard lots of laughter and singing, Ty and Katie where sat on the bed watching High School Musical. They both walked in and Lou asked, "Hey what's going on in here?"

"I am being made to watch and sing along to High school musical because I was "rude" and fell asleep when we were watching it last week!" Ty exclaimed.

"Oh right, well Katie you have ballet soon and you need to get ready!" Lou laughed.

"Oh ok. Uncle Ty, can you pause it and we can carry on watching it when I come home? Oh and can we watch High School Musical 2 later?" She pleaded.

Ty groaned, "Maybe. I will pause it though! If you want me and Amy will be taking Buster and Remi for a walk later if you want to come after ballet?"

"YAY! Can I mommy? Can I?" Katie asked batting her eyelashes at her.

"Actually, I was going to ask if you could sit for her later on. I have to go and set up the dude ranch, 2 families are coming for a whole week!" Lou exclaimed.

"YAY! I can't wait! Bye Aunty Amy, bye uncle Ty!" Katie exclaimed running into her room to get her ballet stuff on.

"Thank you guys, you're the best!" Lou said.

"Ah we know we are, we are the greatest people in the world," Ty laughed.

"Now that is true," Amy commented.

"Whatever you two, I will be back around 1. See you later!" Lou said.

Amy and Ty both shouted bye and Amy jumped into bed next to Ty, "So Mr Borden, soon to be Dr Borden, we have about… 2.5 hours. What do you want to do?" she asked kissing his cheek.

"Well, you know what I would want to do, but you were the one who put a sex ban on us, so other than that I have no idea!" Ty pouted.

"There are plenty of other things we can do! Why don't we watch a movie or something?" she asked.

"Yeah okay, and even though, I am the patient, I will be great and let you choose," Ty laughed.

"Hmm in that case… I choose catching fire, because we never did get round to watching it!" Amy suggested.

"That sounds perfect," Ty said as he kissed her softly.

She got up and quickly put the DVD on and got back into bed with him. After the film they were both stunned. "Oh my god. I can not wait until we can watch the next one! That was amazing! When will we be able to watch the next one?" Ty asked.

"Wow Ty Borden, who would have known you would be this excited for The Hunger Games! You are just full of surprises! I recon we can watch it tomorrow, what do you think?" Amy teased.

Ty laughed, "What, it is just so good! I can't wait to watch it tomorrow! Oh I think I hear the door going, we best get ready for the walk! Shall we walk down to the big lake and back? Nothing too strenuous but it will give the dogs a bit of a work out?"

"That sounds great. You know, we could go and see Harley and Spartan when we go for a walk, they are grazing in the back field! I bet you're missing him aren't you?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I really can't wait to ride him again! I don't care if I am riding with a broken arm, as soon as my ribs are sorted. Me and you are going on a romantic trail ride! It has been decided!" Ty said kissing Amy passionately.

"That, sounds, amazing!" Amy said in between kisses, they carried on kissing until they heard the door fly open and Katie run in, "I MOVED UP A LEVEL! I AM NOW IN PRESCHOOL! I CAN'T WAIT!" she yelled excitedly.

Ty gasped, "Oh my god well done Katie! I think this is cause for celebration. Why don't we go to Maggie's for ice cream after we have been on a walk?" he asked excitedly.

"YAY! I AM GONNA GO TELL MOMMY! SEE YOU IN THE KITCHEN!" Katie yelled and ran out.

"Ty! You know you aren't supposed to be out and about!" Amy said.

"Yeah I know, but I am sick of being in the ranch all the time. Ice cream at Maggie's isn't going to kill me! Besides, I really fancy ice cream from Maggie's and I am the patient after all," Ty batted his eyelashes jokingly and kissed Amy's forehead.

"Hmmm… Okay. But if you are in any pain at all after the walk. We aren't going. Understand?" Amy said bossily.

"Yes boss! Come on, lets get going before the mood killer comes back in," Ty laughed and Amy just shook her head. They both walked through to the kitchen and said their goodbye's to Lou. Katie, Ty and Amy got their shoes and coats on and went to get the dogs. They walked down past the upturned boat, the dogs were running ahead and loving life. Ty and Amy held hands and Katie walked just a little bit ahead of them, running after the dogs.

"Buster is great. He is the best birthday present I have ever got! I love him. Thanks babe!" Ty said kissing Amy's cheek.

"I knew you would love him. The way you kept going on and on, also the amount of selfie's I got from you was unreal!" Amy laughed.

"Yeah, he is pretty great. Hey guess what?" he said.

"What?" she asked, squeezing his hand a little tighter.

"We have been walking for 25 minutes and I am not in any pain! Roll on next Wednesday!" he said excitedly.

"Hold your horses there Borden, don't get too excited. You are doing well but don't get ahead of yourself! Right we will go and visit the horses then go to Maggie's. Only if you aren't in pain!" Amy said and Ty nodded.

They all walked round to the back field and when Harley saw Ty, he galloped excitedly over to the gate, "Hey boy, you missed me? Well I have missed you! I hope Stephen is treating you well!" he spoke to the horse while patting him gently through the gate. He really could not wait to ride him again. Harley neighed loudly and galloped off back to the other horses. Ty laughed and him, Amy and Katie all walked over to Ty's truck and drove to Maggie's.

"Right Katie, what do you want?" Ty asked.

"Strawberry surprise please!" Katie exclaimed.

"Usual babe?" Ty asked Amy to which she nodded, "Be right back."

Ty walked over to the counter to see Danny pouring coffee for everyone, "Oh hey Ty, not seen you round for a few weeks," Danny said, then he saw the cast, "Wow, what happened to you?"

"Oh it is a very long story; I am surprised Jason hasn't told you! He brought all my work over the other day and I told him," Ty said sounding surprised.

"I didn't go in on Tuesday, so what happened?" he asked.

"Well… You heard the whole story about me and Amy getting caught?" Ty asked to which Danny nodded, trying to stifle a laugh, "Well… the day after my birthday, her dad kicked off big style and attacked me, he broke 3 of my ribs which are not healing well, and he broke my arm which could be in plaster for up to 3 months. I was in hospital for a few days and im on 2 weeks bed rest. We are only out now to celebrate Katie's ballet achievement." Ty replied looking down.

"Oh my god Ty, I had no idea! I'm really sorry about that! What happened to him?" Danny asked.

"He is in rehab, but we want nothing to do with him ever again! Can we stop talking about it now? Can we have a large waffle deluxe and a strawberry surprise please?" Ty asked and Danny nodded, "It will be over in a minute. $8.75 please," Ty handed him a tenner and said he could keep the change. He filled Amy in on the conversation with Danny and she gave him a hug, "At least he knows now, and its not an issue at school. I told Lou you know."

"oh… what did she say?" Ty asked nervously.

"She said the exact same as me. She doesn't want anything to do with him anymore! She said she doesn't know what she would have done if it were her and Peter. She is really affected by this. She is going to stand by us, she doesn't want Katie or Georgie to be round him after what they have witnessed." Amy rubbed his shoulder sympathetically.

"Wow, that has shocked me. I am glad though, it could have been awkward otherwise! Hey Katie, did you enjoy the walk today? If you're not doing anything with your mom tomorrow, do you want to come on another walk?" Ty asked, trying to stop the conversations about Tim.

"YAY! I would love it!" Katie exclaimed, "Oooo here is Ice Cream!"

Danny brought the ice cream and waffles over to the table and they all dug in. After they had finished and drove back to the ranch. They went back into Amy and Ty's room and watched the rest of high school musical and High school musical 2. Ty amazingly didn't fall asleep during them. After the second movie finished he went to sit up and winced in pain, "Hey you ok?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, just a little bit sore that is all! I am fine though, I will take some tablets before dinner, which should be ready any minute now. Come on let's go!" Ty said sitting up and they all walked through and sat at the table. Georgie, Stephen, Lou and Jack all came and sat down and they all started eating as Peter had rung ahead and said to start without him. About 10 minutes later Peter came in and Lou said, "Hey how was the meeting?"

Peter smiled, "It was great. I actually have an announcement to make…"

 **A/N: OOO what is his announcement! Not too sure when the next one will be up, but I am hoping soon! Hopefully going to try and get the internet fixed tomorrow so I am doing some wiring stuff so I might not get chance to do it until Sunday depending on how things go. Cheers for all your support and reviews! I love reading them and HeartlandFan101 #toatsamazeballs ;) Hope you all enjoyed this chapter though! Might do a Tim update in the next chapter, I have a clear path of where I want to go with him so it should be quite exciting!**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Previously…

 _About 10 minutes later Peter came in and Lou said, "Hey how was the meeting?"_

 _Peter smiled, "It was great. I actually have an announcement to make…"_

Everyone looked up to see Peter grinning from ear to ear, "Well, I will start from the beginning. A few weeks ago, my boss came to me and asked me if I could be head on a new venture for the company. I asked him what it entailed and I agreed. Today was the decider as to whether it was going to go ahead or not, and It has been decided that it is going to go ahead!" he exclaimed happily.

Lou frowned, usually this meant he was going to have to be away longer, "So what does it entail? Moving to Vancouver? Leave us?"

Peter chuckled, "No, we are expanding the business and opening a new office up in Calgary…"

Lou looked up and smiled, "So that means?"

"It means, that I get to stay here all the time. No more Vancouver!" Peter said, Lou got up and ran to him and gave him a hug and a kiss, "Oh my god that is amazing!" she said starting to cry.

"Hey not at the dinner table please! But congratulations Peter!" Ty laughed and Amy laughed with him.

"You two can talk! But It is ok, nothing can spoil my mood!" Lou laughed, "Come on, lets eat!"

"Congratulations Peter, I am proud of you! I hope this brings you everything you want! Let's eat and then we can talk about it after dinner!" Jack congratulated him and shook his hand.

They all sat round eating, talking about the new job. Everyone was so excited for Peter, and Lou. After dinner, they all sat round the fire roasting marshmallows and everyone was having lots of fun. At around 9, Lou put a very tired Katie to bed. Not long after, Georgie went upstairs so she could skype Stephen and they could do homework together.

"So Pete, how long is it going to be until this new venture is up and running?" Ty asked curiously.

"Well, the wheels have just been set in motion, but it is an easy transfer so shouldn't be any longer than a couple of months! Before Christmas anyway." Peter replied.

"Aww that is great honey, this is just another milestone in our lives. You being back here, with us, where you belong!" Lou said happily.

"It is great Peter, Im happy for you! Bet you're ecstatic!" Amy said

"Yeah, I mean I have wanted a job nearer home, and after Bedford went belly up I thought I would never get another position, never mind running the whole Calgary venture! I was really shocked." He replied.

"We all knew you had it in you Peter! I am very proud of you, right. I am going to turn in; it has been a long week working those cows!" Jack said, "Goodnight everyone!"

"Night!" Everyone replied.

"Why don't we all watch The other woman? I don't fancy going to bed yet. What do you all think?" Lou asked.

Amy looked at Ty and asked, "Your ribs ok babe?"

"Yeah, I haven't moved for a while, so if I just stay like this until we go to bed, I am sure I will be fine! Plus, I am sick of that bed, so watching a film in the actual living room will be good for once!" Ty replied.

"Right, the other woman it is then, Peter, go make two bowls of popcorn while I set up the film!" Lou instructed.

"Yes ma'am!" Peter saluted and jumped away when Lou went to hit him. Everyone laughed and they all came in and sat down to watch the movie. They had to keep the laughter to a minimum so they didn't wake anyone up. After the movie had finished, Amy and Lou were both asleep. "Hey I love how we end up staying awake watching this chick flick and these two are zonked out! Why don't we go sit outside and have a beer?" Peter suggested.

"I know; I was thinking the same thing! You have a beer, I will have a brew. Cant drink on these tablets. Tea 2 with a splash of milk please," Ty whispered.

"Hey, why do I have to make it?" Peter laughed.

"I am currently disabled because of our father in law and plus, I make your coffee in the mornings most of the time!" Ty joked. Peter nodded and went to the kitchen to make the brew and open a beer. Ty slowly got up and walked through to the kitchen, he quickly took some of his pain meds and put on a jacket. They both walked outside and sat on the porch, "So how was the night at the dude ranch? Did you talk about Tim?" Peter asked

"It was great, we got everything out in the open about Tim. I was really scared because basically I never want anything to do with him ever again. I was scared that it would drive me and Amy apart because I didn't want her to lose him, she has already lost her mom and I don't want her to lose her dad either y'know? But when I told her all that she said she didn't want anything to do with Tim either after everything he has done. Like first of all kicking off because we are sleeping together? Come on like, we are adults! Then all the sly digs about my nightmares and my past life? Saying im not good enough for her. She said it was awful! So we made the decision never to have anything to do with him." Ty told him.

"Wow. I am not surprised with that to be honest, has she spoke to Lou about it? Just so I don't say anything I shouldn't or stir anything." Peter asked.

"Yeah they spoke about it this morning, Lou agreed with us and said she doesn't want the girls to have anything to do with him. She was saying if it had been switched and you had been in my position, she would have reacted just like we have. To be honest, I am glad she is on our side because it could have been awkward." Ty explained.

"To be honest, I wasn't happy with the whole idea of the possibility of him coming back into our lives. I can't believe it has come to this though. Look a you, broken arm and 2-week bed rest. How ridiculous. Have the rehab centre been in touch with you yet?" Peter asked.

"They rang jack and said they were making progress, but that is it. I never want to see his face again. However, if I do see his face again, I just want to tell him my feelings and tell him I never want anything to do with him ever again! I am so happy me and Amy are on the same page though, I don't know what I would do if she wasn't. It would kill me if anything came between the both of us." Ty sighed.

"Ty, listen to me. I have seen you two go through so much in the past four and a half years. I know that you two will make it through anything. You two are made for each other! Just don't let Tim come between you! If you two can get over Chase Powers, then you can get over anything!" Peter said taking a swig of his beer.

"Oh god, Chase Powers. He is such a twat. I don't know what would be worse, coming face to face with him, or Tim!" Ty laughed and finished up his brew.

"God the world would implode!" Peter laughed. The men continued sitting outside, talking and laughing about everything. Amy and Lou both woke up and saw the lads where know where to be seen, "I wonder where them two…" laughter was heard from the porch, "Oh they must be outside. Come on, lets go see what they are up to. God its 12am!" Amy laughed as her and Lou went outside. "Hey what are you two up to?" Amy asked sitting on Ty's knee, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder, "Oh you two fell asleep and left us watching a chick flick so we decided to come out side and have a beer. Before you say anything no, I didn't have one, I had a brew instead!" Ty laughed.

"I made you a brew instead. He pulled the whole "broken rib" card," Peter teased.

"Yeah, he has been playing that one a few times," Amy continued to tease as well.

"Well, it isn't my fault I have broken ribs. Besides, I think I have coped pretty well with the pain! Just can't wait to be off bed rest. It is killing me!" Ty complained.

"Yeah, I bet spending all day in bed with your fiancé is such a pain. I honestly feel for you," Lou laughed and so did Peter and Amy.

"Yeah, to be honest that is the only thing that is keeping me sane, also everyone cooking and making me drinks is great too," Ty laughed and then yawned, "What time is it?"

"Its about 10 past 12 babe; you want to go to bed?" Amy asked.

Ty nodded and said, "Yeah, I took some pills when I came out so they're kicking in now. Can you just take my arm out for us and I will go in? You can stay out here for a bit."

"Yeah ok, come here," Amy said as she helped his arm out of his t-shirt. The bruises were still very much there and looked terrible still. Peter winced at the sight of Ty's ribs, "Ouch man, they look terrible!"

"Yeah, they aren't too good. But you should have seen them last week, 10x worse than this!" Ty said walking to the door.

"Yeah, they are looking much better Ty. Still can't believe what our dad has done. It is terrible! If he could see the pain you have been in and the trouble it has caused you, I think he would be shocked." Lou said angrily.

"Yep. I doubt that, your dad pretty much hates my guts. Right I'm going in now, night." Ty said shortly and walked inside.

"Oh I am sorry for bringing up dad, it just makes me so mad seeing what he has done to him!" Lou sympathised.

"Oh it is ok, we have been talking about dad last night and this morning, and I told him about our conversation. I think he is all Tim'd out today!" Amy laughed.

"Yeah, we have just been talking about it as well. He seemed ok though because he told me that you two are on the same page about it all. He said he was so scared that this whole situation would break you two." Peter said.

"Yeah I know, we managed to have it out last night. Right I am off to bed, see you both in the morning. Congrats on the job again Peter, it really is great!" Amy exclaimed giving them both a hug and walking inside.

"God, Amy and Ty really do love each other don't they? They would do anything for each other! I am so glad that Tim hasn't come between them. They don't really deserve any more shit! Right you, lets go to bed. We have some celebrating to do," Peter laughed and dragged Lou into their room quietly.

The next morning Ty woke up to Katie sneaking onto the bed, he checked the clock and saw that it was half 9, "Morning Katie, how are you?"

"I am ok. GG has gone out to sort the horses with Georgie and mommy and daddy aren't awake yet. I am really hungry," She moaned rubbing her belly. Ty turned to see Amy was flat out still and he groaned and got up, his ribs didn't feel too bad this morning, but he couldn't put on a T-shirt still, he knew it would kill him, so he grabbed a hoodie and slid it over him, "Come on Katie, lets get you some breakfast!" he said quietly, ushering the little girl out of the door. When he got to the kitchen he saw Stephen and Georgie working the horses and Jack was with Lisa, saddling up their horses going in the direction of the lake. Ty sighed and took his meds, he was still sore and in pain, he looked in the cupboards and saw there wasn't anything to make pancakes, so decided on eggy bread instead. He whisked up some eggs and dipped the bread in and started frying it. After he had made enough for Amy, Lou, Peter, Katie and himself he got Katie to go and wake everyone up. He made a full pot of coffee and waited at the table. Everyone came through looking sleepy, "Wow Ty I thought you were supposed to be on bed rest!" Lou laughed

"Well Katie came and woke me up because she was hungry, that was about half an hour ago now. Jack and Lisa are off out on their horses and Georgie and Stephen are working the horses so I thought I would make breakfast for everyone. It luckily hasn't hurt me too much because I took me pills when I came through!" Ty said.

"Oh sorry, we were all up late last night, must have slept through! I didn't hear anything until Katie physically jumped on me to wake me up!" Peter laughed, "Right, lets dig in!"

They all sat round eating their food.

"Well Ty, brekkie was great! Thank you, I think you should go back to bed though, you are only supposed to be up for a few hours every day remember!" Amy said.

"Yes boss!" Ty laughed, "What are you three doing today?"

Peter replied, "Well, I think me, Katie, Georgie and Lou can all go on a family trail ride, just spend some quality time together! What do you say honey?"

"That sounds great, we should pack a lunch and make it an all day thing. Up to the ridge? Where the play area is. I will get making lunch. Are you two going to be ok here?" Lou asked Amy and Ty.

"Yeah we will be fine, Soraya was talking to me the other day and said we should start this show on Netflix. I think we could finish it all by the end of bed rest. What do you say babe?" Amy asked.

"Hmmm… as long as its not a proper girly thing, then I'm game!" Ty said laughing.

"Something called Pretty Little Liars, Soraya said her and Dillon couldn't stop watching it! Right why don't you go through and get the laptop ready and I will sort us out some snacks?" Amy suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds great. See you all tonight. I have a date with some pretty little liars," Ty teased and stood up kissing Amy's cheek. Amy just shook her head. Everyone went their separate ways, Amy and Lou to the kitchen to sort food out, Peter and Katie to the barn to tack up the horses.

Once Amy had waved off Lou and everyone, she walked inside and saw Ty lying on top of the covers, with just a pair of PJ shorts on. This was going to be a fun week she thought. She jumped onto the bed and they snuggled up and pressed play. Not realising what they where about to get themselves into…

 **AN: Woo I fixed the internet! The extension wire had corroded so wasn't letting signal through at all! But me being the awesome person I am, managed to fix it! Who needs men eh? ;) next chapter will probably be written tomorrow and up on Monday or tomorrow night depending on when I get stuff done! Cheers for all your comments and stuff, I love reading all your reviews. The next chapter will be the next doctors' appointment! :D**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54.

"Well Ty, your ribs have healed nicely. You will be experiencing slight discomfort for a while, so I don't see how you don't have to stay on bed rest anymore! If you do get sore, just take some pills and sit down. You are officially a free man of your bed, how do you feel?" Dr. Bennett asked.

"Oh my god, that is the best news I could ever hear! More than you could ever know!" Ty exclaimed while he shot Amy a look and smiled, "How is my arm doing?"

"Well, the break is healing nicely, today I am going to have the cast changed to a smaller, lighter one as it is healing very well. What colour do you want? Green again?" Dr. Bennett asked.

Ty looked at Amy and said, "Ah that is great news! Cant wait to get this cast off! But yeah, green again please. Aww Katie is going to have to draw something else on this one!"

"Right, a nurse will be right in to change it. You just get comfy on the bed for me please. I will see you two in 3 weeks for a check up. See ya!" the doctor said.

"Bye," Amy and Ty said together.

Amy turned to Ty and looked at him mischievously and said, "So… you are FINALLY off bed rest. How do you feel about that ey?"

"Well Miss Fleming, it is a great feeling. I don't have to sit in bed all day and I have much more freedom. However, I do wish it could last one more day so we can watch the last 5 episodes of PLL! I am hooked! I just want to know who 'A' is already!" Ty said getting riled up, "I am still convinced it is wren. Like all the evidence points to him. I don't know how you can still think it is Toby!"

"I don't see how you can think it is Wren, its just not obvious. But to be honest I wouldn't mind one more afternoon of bed rest so we can watch it! We can just make up some cock and bull story about you getting physio on your arm and they said that you should just rest for the rest of today!" Amy laughed, "I just want to know who A is too!"

"Fine, so I had physio and that made my ribs sore, so they said I have to rest for the rest of the day? That sounds feasible! Let's do it!" He laughed. Just as they were laughing, Nurse Lee walked in with the new casting stuff and a saw, "Right Ty, I am going to take off this cast now, it will hurt. I am not going to lie to you! But after that I will put this one straight on, it will be a strange sensation. Are you ready?" she asked.

Amy grabbed Ty's good hand and he nodded. Luckily it wasn't as painful as Ty thought it was going to be and was over and done with in a 15 minutes. Amy and Ty said their goodbyes and walked hand in hand to the truck. Amy drove back to the ranch and they went inside. "Hey how did it go? Are you off bed rest?" Lou asked hopefully.

"Really well, I am off bed rest, but I had intense physio and the physio said I should rest for today, just because it could still be a little bit tender. Also my arm is healing better, so Katie, tonight after dinner, I am going to need you to draw a nice picture on here again because I got a new one! Are you up for that?" Ty asked enthusiastically.

"YAY! I am going to draw Olaf. I am going to practice now! I am glad you are better uncle Ty!" She exclaimed giving him a big hug, to which he winced slightly.

"That is great news, right you go get in bed. Especially after physio, I bet you're sore aren't you?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, I am actually. You coming babe?" Ty asked turning and looking at Amy.

"Yeah I will do. You go through and choose what you want to watch and I will make us some butties. Turkey ok for ya?" Amy asked, to which Ty nodded. He walked through to the bedroom and got undressed and into a pair of sweat pant shorts. Luckily he could now put on and take off his own T-shirts as his ribs were doing so much better. Probably down to the fact him and Amy had barely left the bedroom since Saturday morning watching Pretty Little Liars. He got into bed and set up the laptop at the end of the bed, ready to watch the last five episodes. Amy came through with their lunch and they started the episodes. When it was time to watch the last episode Ty sat up a bit more and pulled Amy into him closer, "Right babe, are you ready for this? This is it. I still think it is wren you know. What about you?" Ty asked.

"I think it could be Caleb. I don't want it to be because him and Hanna are just amazing together! I would cry if it was him. I just hope it isn't a huge disappointment. Let's make a promise, from now until the end credits, we do not talk. Deal?" Amy said putting her hand out for Ty to shake. Ty gladly took it and said, "Deal. Right press play!" Amy pressed play and snuggled back into Ty's arms. As the episode was playing, Ty could feel himself getting really pissed off, as soon as the end credits came on, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! CECE. CECE FUCKING DRAKE WAS A! WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!? This makes NO SENSE WHAT SO EVER! LIKE SERIOUSLY, HOW IS THAT EVEN PLAUSABLE?! THIS IS JUST WRONG! SO SO WRONG! I AM FURIOUS! THAT WAS THE WORST ENDING EVER! NOW WE HAVE TO WAIT 6 MONTHS FOR THE REST. I AM GOING TO KILL SORAYA WHEN I NEXT SEE HER! SHE HAS RUINED MY LIFE!" Ty ranted on and on.

Amy couldn't help but laugh, "Oh babe, it is only a TV show!"

Ty looked at her in shock, "Only a TV show? Only a TV show!" he started rambling on about life and how he felt he had been lied to. Amy only knew one way to shut him up, and now he was off bed rest, she gave him a look, "You know, we still have a while before dinner is ready, I was going to suggest having a bit of fun, but seeing as you are too cut up about PLL then I guess we could just sit and talk," she said sarcastically. Ty raised an eyebrow and suddenly rolled on top of Amy finding her lips with his, the kiss was deep and passionate, Ty ran his tongue across her bottom lip seeking permission, which she immediately granted. They kissed and caressed each other for a while until they couldn't wait any longer, Ty rolled off Amy and helped her undress. He could feel himself getting harder just by thinking about her being naked next to him, he quickly kicked off his shorts and boxers. Amy's hand found his dick almost straight away and started stroking up and down causing Ty to moan quietly, well quiet for him anyway. His mouth found Amy's neck and started nipping at her pulse point, she was moaning quietly and the sound of her moans just turned Ty on even more. His hand moved its way down to between her legs and started teasing her, "Mmm Ty, no fair!" he smiled onto her neck and whispered into her ear, "I am sorry, is this what you want?" he asked placing a finger in her and she nodded while giving out a slight moan. Ty chuckled and then moaned because Amy was really teasing him, rubbing everywhere, but where he wanted to, "Hey you are such a tease Miss Fleming! You can't do this to a man! A man who has with gone sex for 2 weeks may I add!" she started giggling and stopped, she reached over to the draw and got a condom, she rolled it over Ty's dick as soon as it was on, Ty was back on top of her, kissing her and slowly moving himself in and out of her, they were both tying to keep their moans to a minimum, knowing that the family were in the house and could possibly walk in any minute. "Oh Ty… Please… harder!" Amy exclaimed, throwing her head back into the pillow. Ty did as she said and she moaned really loud, their lips found each other again, both were moaning into each others mouths. Ty could feel he was ready to finish, so quickened the pace. TY eventually rolled off Amy, they were both out of breath, panting almost, Amy said, "Well… that was…"

"Amazing, the best, literally the best thing in the world?" Ty interrupted.

"I was going to say great, but yeah, that was the best. Wow. I might put us on sex bans more often if that is the outcome!" She teased and Ty looked at her horrified, she laughed and said, "Hey nah I couldn't do that. Don't think I could go two weeks again! You should see your face though, it was hilarious!"

"Don't joke about it! Now come here!" He said kissing her passionately as he rolled on top of her. The kiss seemed to go on forever when all of a sudden, the door flung open and Georgie appeared, "Hey guy's dinner is…" Ty rolled off of Amy and quickly pulled the covers over them and shouted, "GEORGIE GET OUT!"

Georgie was stood in the door way laughing, Lou heard the yelling and went down to see what was going on, she saw Amy hiding her face into Ty's side and Ty looked flustered, she stifled a laugh and ushered Georgie away and closed the door.

"Ok… that was… awkward… Come on, lets get ready for dinner," Ty laughed kissing Amy's head.

"Why us! Why did Georgie have to come in, she didn't even knock!? At least if she had knocked we could have been a bit more presentable… Dinner is going to be awkward now. How are your ribs doing?" she asked while seeing Ty struggle to sit up.

"I am not going to lie; they are a bit sore. But it is worth it," Ty teased getting up and throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Amy did the same and they walked through to the dining room. Ty went into the kitchen and took his pain pills and then went and sat down. Dinner was quiet and luckily Georgie didn't say anything. "So Ty, what did the docs say today?" Jack asked breaking the silence.

"Oh my ribs are healing well, but we did some physio on them today so he suggested I stay in bed for the afternoon but other than that, I am off bed rest! Also my arm is healing up nicely and I have a lighter cast on now, so hopefully it will be off sooner rather than later!" Ty exclaimed.

"Oh good I am glad to hear you are finally on the mend. Has the physio hurt you? It isn't like you to take meds at this time?" Jack queried.

"Yeah, the physio really took it out of me. I am ok though!" Ty said quickly.

Georgie, Lou and Amy all stifled a laugh and they all carried on eating, once dinner was over, Katie ran and got her pens, "Uncle Ty, please can I draw Olaf now please?"

Ty laughed, "Yeah go on then. I need a new picture!"

They all sat round the table talking about their days and drinking coffee while Katie was drawing. Everything seemed to finally be back to normal. After Katie had finished, it was time for night check, Georgie went out and decided to take Katie with her. Jack went out to help them too. Once they had left, Lou burst out laughing, "Wow another day of bed rest my arse!"

"Yeah we know, but we really wanted to find out who A was in PLL! We only had 5 episodes left!" Amy replied.

"We all know that was not the reason. Seriously guys, in the middle of the day? I think Georgie is scarred for life!" Lou laughed.

"It actually was the reason! We really did want to find out who A is. Cant believe Cece was A though, I am actually fuming! Such a let down! I feel like I have been lied to. My whole life is a lie!" Ty started ranting.

"Babe. Stop ranting! IT is just a TV show! And Lou, can you please tell your daughter to knock in the future! She just flung the door open!" Amy exclaimed.

"I think she will knock in future! Did you even have physio today?" Peter laughed.

"Erm…." Ty stuttered.

"Wow you two! Haven't you been dying to be off bed rest?" Lou said.

"Yeah but, like we say, we just really wanted to find out who A was! Then when we found out I got really angry! I still am fuming. I don't think I can get over this!" Ty began to rant again.

"Seriously Ty, shut up about A! Still can't believe Georgie walked in on you doing the deed. That is hilarious. Poor kid!" Lou laughed.

"We weren't 'doing the deed' as you call it when she walked in… luckily. We just weren't decent! She still didn't knock though, if she had knocked we would have been able to cover up faster!" Amy defended them.

"I don't think knocking would help! You never hear the door!" Lou laughed.

"True but even so, she literally just flung the door open! I am sure she will knock from now on! Wow! Katie has done a good job on that Olaf drawing!" Amy said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, when I go back so school, I will have something to show off! I will probably start back going just for lectures on Monday and see how I go. Cant wait for everything to finally go back to normal!" Ty said cheerily.

"I bet you are! When is your next check up for the docs?" Peter asked.

"Erm three weeks for an update on the arm, then they can decide when they want to take this thing off. One this is off; I will be fully back to normal! Be able to go back to work, have a proper shower without rolls and rolls of cling film! Really can't wait!" He replied.

"I bet you can't! Hey what is your plan for tomorrow?" Peter asked.

"Well I really want to go on a trail ride, but I don't think my ribs are quite healed enough to be bouncing around in a saddle. So we will probably just think of something to do tomorrow!" Ty said.

"Ah sounds good; it is good being able to plan as the day goes!" Peter replied.

They all sat in the living room continuing to talk, Katie, Jack and Georgie came in, "Hey did you have fun?" Lou asked Katie.

"Yes! I got to brush all the horseys! And Pogie was really good! Can I ride him tomorrow? Can you give me a lesson Aunty Amy? Please? Pretty please?" Katie pleaded.

"Yes of course, if you ask nicely, Uncle Ty might come and help too!" Amy replied.

"YEY! PLEASE UNCLE TY!" Katie asked looking at him with sad eyes.

"Oh ok then. I have an idea, after our lesson what do you say about going to Maggie's for lunch? We might be able to get some ice cream!" Ty asked her.

"YAY! THANK YOU UNCLE TY!" Katie jumped on his knee and gave him a hug.

Lou put Katie to bed and Georgie went upstairs to do her homework and skype Stephen. The adults sat in the living room for a while before all retiring to their rooms. Amy and Ty both got undressed and jumped into bed, "So Mr Borden, I am not so tired… what would you suggest we do?" Amy asked kissing his neck.

"Well Miss Fleming, I am not tired either... I was thinking we could do something like this," He said while rolling over and kissing her passionately. He reached up and turned the light out. They had some making up to do for the past 2 weeks!

 **AN: Woo I am on a role! TY IS FINALLY OFF BED REST! I will probably write some more today/tonight and post it up tomorrow at some point! Thanks for all the reviews guys, I really appreciate it!**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

The next morning Ty and Amy were woken up by Katie running around the hallway singing 'Let it go'. Ty rolled over and groaned, "Oh my god what time is it?"

Amy opened her eyes and looked at the clock, "Only half 7! I am so tired! You wore me out last night Borden!" she moaned putting her head into his chest.

"I didn't hear you complaining! In fact, you where doing the complete opposite!" Ty teased pulling Amy close to him. Amy laughed and sat up, she pulled on some sweatpants and one of Ty's old shirts. Ty pulled on some shorts and a shirt and they walked out the door to Katie literally singing a whole frozen medley at their door, "Good Morning Aunty Amy, Good Morning Uncle Ty!" Katie sang as she was running through the house. Amy and Ty looked zombified and walked through to the kitchen where Lou and Peter were cooking breakfast, "Wow what are you two doing up? I thought you weren't on the morning shift until next week?" Lou asked.

"Well it is kind of hard to sleep when someone is doing a Frozen Medley outside your door at half 7 in the morning!" Amy mumbled pouring a cup of coffee for her and Ty.

"She is really looking forward to today with you two, I think she just wanted to make sure you were both awake and ready to give her a riding lesson!" Lou laughed while serving up the eggy bread.

Peter turned around and looked at their faces, "Wow, you two look like hell! Thought you went to bed the same time as us? That couldn't have been long after 10!"

"Yeah we did but we watched a couple of movies because we weren't tired, obviously not thinking we would be up at this time we didn't really care!" Ty laughed. They all went and say at the table and Georgie and Jack both joined after doing their chores. Georgie sat down and moaned, "Really don't want to go to school today. Olivia is really grinding my gears at the moment. Constantly saying that she is better than me and going on and on about how I haven't been in any jumping shows recently!"

"Well why haven't you entered yourself in any? You and Stephen have been practicing a lot. I think you two could beat her any time!" Amy asked.

"Well with everything that has happened this past few weeks, everyone has just been so busy and I didn't want to bother any of you with it." Georgie said eating the last of her breakfast.

"Georgie, you shouldn't have put it off! I would have been happy to help you, and to be honest Ty is the only reason I won the fall finale so it might be easier that he is off work because he is a pretty good coach and I am sure if you ask him nicely, he might come and help me coach you both until he is back at work and school full time," Amy suggested.

"Wow you coached Amy? That's awesome! Will you help me and Stephen out? Please Ty? We really need to beat Olivia and her lot." Georgie asked politely.

"Yeah of course. Be prepared to learn about strategies and angles," Ty laughed.

Georgie looked confused, "What?"

Amy laughed, "Oh its just a load of nonsense he spouts when he is trying to look knowledgeable to other horse trainers, oh and to try and impress me!"

"Hey, I actually did read up on strategies and angles, and it wasn't to impress you, I just… erm… just…." He stammered

"Oh come off it Ty, you were besotted by her! So trying to impress her. Although she was also trying to impress you! God that seems so long ago now!" Lou laughed, "But thank you both for training with Georgie and Stephen. It will be good to get back into horse shows! Good to be back to normal after everything that has been going on recently."

"Yeah I was kind of besotted by her, but who wouldn't be," he sighed, "and yeah it will be good to put past couple of months behind us!"

"Right I best be going to school. I will tell Stephen we have you two willing to help us train! Bye!" Georgie exclaimed running out of the door.

"I best get polishing up on my strategies and angles for tomorrow then shouldn't I?" Ty laughed finishing his breakfast.

"Uncle Ty, when can you and Aunty Amy give me my riding lesson?" Katie asked.

Ty thought and said, "Well, as soon as we are ready. We aren't even dressed yet! Probably be around 10? Then afterwards we can go to Maggie's for lunch! That sound ok with you babe?"

"Yeah fine by me! We need to take the dogs out before though, they've gotten used to our morning walks! Right let's go and get ready and take the dogs out. Katie are you going to help your mom until we get back?" Amy asked.

"Yes! I am really looking forward to my lesson!" Katie exclaimed.

After breakfast, everyone went their separate ways, Lou was baking treats with Katie, Peter had headed out to Calgary for another meeting and Jack had gone to sort out the cows. Amy and Ty set off with the two dogs along the trails, seeing as Ty was officially off bed rest, they could go on proper long walks with the dogs rather than just a couple of half hour ones a day. They walked hand in hand around the woodlands and after over an hour and a half decided to turn back. Buster was walking directly next to Ty; Remi was next to Amy.

"The dogs are really starting to calm down! These walks we have been doing have done them the world of good! Let's make a promise that when I am back at work, and back at school, we will try and find time a couple of times a week to take the dogs out, just us two. Also at least one romantic trail ride a week. What do you say Fleming?" Ty asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Well That sounds amazing. I think we should definitely do that! And if we get more than one a week, then that is just a bonus! Come here you hopeless romantic!" Amy stood still and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. The kiss seemed to go on forever until Buster started getting impatient and jumped up on Ty knocking him into Amy and giving her a swift head butt, "OW! Buster!" Ty groaned rubbing his head, "You ok babe?"

"Jesus Christ, you have a hard head! Bloody hell that hurt! I will be ok though! Come on lets get back. We only have 20 minutes until we have to give Katie her lesson! We best get our arses into gear!" Amy laughed also rubbing her head.

"Hey, my head isn't that hard! You're right though, lets get a move on! Otherwise I think Katie will be waking us up at 7 every morning!" Ty laughed as they started walking back towards the ranch.

When they got to the ranch, they put the dogs back in their pen and went in the barn to get Pogie ready for Katie to ride. When they got in the barn, Lou and Katie were already grooming and tacking him up, "Wow Katie, you are out here early! Doing a great job though!" Amy said leaning back into Ty.

"Well she was waiting for you two but was driving me crazy asking me the time every 10 seconds and how long you would be… so I decided to bring her out and get her to groom and tack him up, I know it isn't 10 yet but can you two take over? I really need to go and help with the families at the dude ranch!" Lou said

"Yeah of course, you go. Do you want us to sort out dinner for tonight? Or will you be home?" Amy asked.

"I was going to order Pizza's for tea, I feel that we all deserve a treat! Plus I am not sure when everyone is going to be ready to eat, so I thought just order a load of pizza's and everyone can come and go, so no. no need to sort dinner out. Thank you both so much for taking Katie today! I owe you two big time!" Lou said running down the drive to her truck.

Amy and Ty looked at each other and laughed, they helped Katie tack Pogie up and went into the big arena, "Right Katie I want you to trot around three times to warm up!" Amy shouted from the centre.

"Ok, Uncle Ty, watch this!" She shouted back and kicked Pogie into a trot.

"Woo well done Katie!" Ty shouted and clapped.

 ***A/N: I have never ridden a horse so for all you horsey people imagine a riding lesson is going on now***

The lesson went on for over an hour and a half. After the lesson, they all set to work untacking Pogie and cooling him down. They decided to put him out in the field with the other horses. Once they had all finished, they all jumped into Ty's truck and went to Maggie's. Katie walked through the town holding both Amy and Ty's hands, they reached Maggie's and grabbed a table near the back and looked at the menu. After about 10 minutes, Danny walked up to the three of them, "Hey guys, can I take your orders please?"

"I will have a burger and fries and a Lemonade please," Amy said politely.

"I will have the same please," Ty said.

"Can I have chicken nuggets and chips please? With black current?" Katie asked shyly.

"Yes of course you can! By the way Katie I have heard lots about your drawing skills! I see you have drawn Olaf on Ty's new cast! That is super cool!" Danny exclaimed, picking up on Katie's shyness.

Katie broke out in a huge grin, "Thank you! Did you see Harley his horse on the other one?"

"Yes I did, and I have to say, you are such a better drawer than me! Right I will be over in about 10 minutes with your food. I will see you all soon!" Danny said.

"Hey Danny, if you have a break you should come sit with us, would be good to catch up!" Ty suggested.

"Are you sure? I am due a break actually. I will bring everything over then come and have a catch up!" Danny Said walking back to the counter.

Amy looked at Ty and whispered, "What was that for?"

"Well… I was kind of a bit short with him the other week when I found out about the bed rest, so I just want to apologise. Plus he doesn't have many friends round here so I thought I would be a top guy and invite him to sit with us!" Ty said.

"Wow Ty Borden, you are such a wonderful person. Always looking out for others," Amy said kissing him softly.

"EW STOP! NO KISSING AT THE TABLE!" Katie exclaimed making a horrified face. Ty and Amy reluctantly broke apart and looked at her and laughed. Ty whispered into Amy's ear, "Rain check?" Amy shivered at the feel of his breath on her ear and nodded.

Danny came over about 10 minutes later with the food and sat down, "So Ty, how's the ribs and arm doing?" he asked curiously.

"Great actually, came off bed rest yesterday, still a bit sore like but that's to be expected, I am thinking of starting back on Monday, but I will have to see how I feel. Don't fancy sitting through lectures with throbbing ribs or a dodgy arm!" Ty exclaimed laughing, "How is uni going?"

"Its not too bad, the material is a bit hard like, other than that it is actually going great! Have you been managing to keep up with what Jason has sent?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have a great study buddy, don't I babe?" Ty smirked, "I aced the anatomy of barn animals test – 99%! How did you get on?"

"I got 68% I really struggled with that module. But luckily I didn't have to re sit because I got 100 in the essay so it averaged out at a first overall luckily!" Danny said, "What are your plans for the rest of the week?"

"Well we have Katie today, we are doing show jumping training tomorrow with Georgie and Stephen and that will probably happen every day we are all free! But other than that not really much to be honest. Maybe a trail ride if my ribs behave themselves and let me ride without too much pain! Possibly a date night tomorrow night, what do you think babe?" Ty asked.

"Wow a date? Like a proper just me and you date? We haven't had one of those in like forever! I would love to accompany you on a date tomorrow night!" Amy exclaimed kissing Ty's cheek.

"Aww how sweet! I actually have a date tomorrow night!" Danny laughed.

Ty raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Oh yeah, who with?"

"A local girl, she comes in here once or twice a week to do feed runs for her dad. We have been flirting for weeks and I finally got the courage up to ask her out last week!" Danny said proudly.

"Good for you! There are some decent girls round here! I wouldn't know about anyone else apart from this beauty I have right here! I hope you have a god night tomorrow Dan! See you later, we best get back. I think it is going to be a frozen sing along afternoon, what do you think Katie?" Ty asked excitedly.

"YAY! LET IT GO! COME ON LET'S GO!" Katie yelled jumping up and down. Ty laughed and paid the bill. They all said their goodbye's to Danny and drove back to Heartland where they put Frozen on the big TV in the living room and all three of them were singing along. Amy was watching Ty with Katie and she could imagine him being like this with their kids at some point in the future.

Later that evening, everybody was sat round eating dinner and having fun. Stephen had stayed for dinner and helped Georgie with her homework. After dinner, Amy and Ty snuck out to do night check. They hadn't done night check together in forever. After the last feed was done and bucket watered, Ty sat down on a hay bail and pulled Amy into his lap, "You know doing night check together was actually really fun! It has been the first time in like 2 weeks where I haven't felt completely and utterly useless! The joys of not being on bed rest anymore," Ty laughed and pulled Amy closer to him and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I think that is my first night check in a couple of weeks as well! I am so glad things are getting back to normal though." Amy sighed and kissed his jaw, "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you two. Are you looking forward to our date? I was thinking we could go to that little Italian you like in Hudson? We haven't been there in like over a year!" Ty exclaimed.

"Oh yes, that really does sound amazing! I am really happy for Danny, finding someone. I wonder who it is?" Amy wondered.

"Yeah, I think it will do him the world of good you know, ive noticed that he has come out of his shell a lot more to be honest. Ah who cares who it is, as long as she makes him happy. That is all that matters right?" Ty said.

"Yeah, he is much more confident! Right Borden, lets go back inside. We still have some making up to do for these past 2 weeks," Amy teased dragging Ty along behind her. Needless to say, their 'early night' was one they would remember for a while…

 **AN: woo finally got this finished! Sorry if it is a bit wishy washy but it is kind of set up for the next chapter. Who is Danny's mysterious bird? Do Amy/Ty know her? Hmmm… I wonder!**


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Amy and Ty had spent the day together working with the horses. The horse that was afraid of men had arrived after what happened with Ty. Amy rang up the owners after he got out of hospital to explain that she would only be able to start work with him properly once Ty was off bed rest. Luckily they where so desperate to get him used to men again, they were happy for them to wait a few weeks. They just did basic work with him, Amy did join up and groomed him with Ty in the proximity but not directly next to him. It had gone really well. When Georgie and Stephen got home from school, they did the barn work and then Ty and Amy gave them a jumping lesson, which went surprisingly well. Georgie actually listened to both Amy and Ty for once. The both of them were jumping at a similar level which made it easier for Amy and Ty to coach them together. Georgie was impressed at Ty's show jumping knowledge and the strategies and angles malarkey actually made sense!

After the riding lesson, Amy and Ty went inside to get ready for their date. Ty grabbed a quick shower and grabbed some smart clothes out of his and Amy's room. Lou had let him get ready in their room seeing as it was hard to get ready for a date when living in the same house! Ty put on some black trousers and a dark green shirt and went to see everyone in the living room. "Why don't you scrub up well?" Lou complimented, while straightening his collar and patting his hair down properly.

"Looking good Ty, where are you off to tonight?" Jack asked.

"Cheers Jack! And we are going to that Italian place up the top end of town. We haven't been there since last years' anniversary!" Ty laughed.

"It will do you both good to get out! When did you to actually last go out on a date night, apart from going cinema for your birthday?" Jack asked.

Ty sighed, "Way too long ago Jack! Its been ages! Finally getting back to normal!"

"I know, finally," Amy said walking out from her room, Ty turned round and looked at her.

"W-w-ow! You look so beautiful!" Ty exclaimed as he turned around and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you! You don't look half bad yourself!" Amy laughed wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Have fun you two! Hope you have a nice night!" Lou said, "But first please can we get a picture?"

Amy and Ty rolled their eyes and stood in the kitchen and posed for a picture, "Bye!" they said at the same time as they were turning to walk out the door.

"Bye!" everyone said waving them off.

Amy and Ty drove up to the top of Hudson town to the little Italian place that everyone loves. Upon entering they see a familiar face, "Hey Caleb, what are you doing here? This is a bit upmarket for you!" Ty joked.

"Actually, I am on a date! Oh here she comes now," Caleb smiled and waved his date over to the table. It was Cass, Amy and Ty glanced at each other and smirked.

"Hey sorry I am late… traffic was a nightmare! Oh Hey you two! What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"Oh Ty is taking me on a date seeing as we haven't had a proper date for months! We thought it was about time we had one, didn't we babe?" Amy laughed, wrapping her arm around Ty's waist.

"Yep it is about time! Right we best go to our table. See you afterwards maybe?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, we should go for a drink or something. See you later." Caleb said.

The couples walked off to their separate tables. Amy and Ty sat at the far corner and laughed quietly, "Wow it didn't take them long did it! To be honest, it really doesn't surprise me! Those two seem like a funny match, but with their track records, it will probably work!" Amy laughed, while reading the menu.

Ty chuckled, "Yeah I know! After the way they were acting on my birthday night, it really hasn't surprised me either. To be honest, I am happy for both of them. A few weeks ago, just before my birthday, I was in the clinic thinking about us and how happy I was," Ty started and leant across the table to hold Amy's hand, "And Cass walked in and said she could tell I was thinking about you because of the sparkle in my eye when I spoke about you, was there when I was thinking about you. She then went onto say how she wished she had what we had. Especially after all that shit she had with Jeremy! I told her that we have been through so much shit, but always came back to each other. You mean the world to me and I love you so so so much!"

"Oh Ty, you are so sweet! I love you too! It is true though, no matter how much we didn't like each other, we always ended up back with each other. I never stopped loving you, from that night of the fall finale when we first kissed. I may have acted like I didn't like you and I hated you, I didn't. I loved you, but hated myself for loving you! I am so happy we are in this good place now. I love you so much! Right, enough soppy talk, what are we having for food? Im thinking the Arriabatta pasta with Garlic dough balls. What about you?" Amy asked.

"The way to your heart is definitely through your stomach," Ty teased, "I was thinking the spagbol with garlic dough balls too."

"Don't tease a woman about her love for food Mr. Borden. It is rather rude and will result in you sleeping on the couch," Amy laughed.

Ty frowned, "Okay, I am oh so very sorry Miss Fleming, how can I make it up to you?"

"Well for starters you can do whatever it was you did last night; it was actually the best ever." Amy said quietly.

Ty raised an eyebrow, "Oh really. Well in that case, when we get home we are going straight to bed so I can make it up to you," he teased.

"Good, I am very glad about that. Oh here is the waiter now!" Amy said abruptly finishing their conversation.

The Italian waiter came up to them and said, "Good evening, what can I get for you?"

"I will have the Arriabatta with dough balls please. With a glass of water please," Amy smiled passing him the menu.

"For you sir?" The waiter asked.

"I will have the spaghetti bolognaise with dough balls please, and a glass of water please." Ty replied handing him the menu.

"Thank you both, it will be with you shortly."

After the waiter left, they started talking about their day and how they had done amazing work with Lucky, the horse who was afraid of men. They also chatted about how good Stephen and Georgie had done on their jumping lesson. Once their food arrived, their conversation died down a bit. After their main meal, they decided on getting a cookie dough sharer. Once they finished, they stood up to walk out when Caleb called them over, "Hey fancy going to KO's for a bit? Haven't really seen you since your birthday. Fancy a catch up to be honest!"

Ty looked at Amy who nodded. "Yeah let's go. We will go ahead and get a table for us if you want! See you in about 10/15 minutes. Bye!" Ty said as he and Amy walked out the restaurant. They walked hand in hand down to the bar and went and found a table. Even though it was Friday night, it wasn't overly busy and there were plenty of tables. They found a table for 6 in the corner and grabbed it as there were only tables for 2 left. "We will have like one drink then go home. I can't wait to get to bed," Ty whispered teasingly into her ear, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She shivered and whispered back, "Neither can I. I think tonight is going to be good! We can definitely lie in tomorrow seeing as Stephen is coming over early to do the morning shift! Georgie will probably help him as well. So we have all the time in the world!" As they were having hushed conversation, they did not see Danny walk in with his date. Danny looked over and saw that Amy and Ty were sat down, his date had gone to the bathroom so he walked over to them, "Hey guys how is it going? Here after your date?" he asked.

"Yeah, we went to the Italian at the top end of town, we are meeting a couple of friends here for a couple of drinks before we go home. Are you on a date?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, we went to that Chinese place. It wasn't actually too bad. We decided to come back here for a few drinks before we went home." Danny replied smiling, thinking about her.

"Aww you have that look Ty gets when he is thinking of Amy!" Cass said as she sat down, "Hey Dan what are you doing here?"

"Hey Cass, wow this is like a vet school pub! And I have just brought my date here after we went the Chinese. Who are you with?" he asked her.

"The cowboy over there, talking to the girl in the grey shirt." Cass said pointing Caleb out. Danny turned around and looked, "Oh he knows Kit. Such a small place isn't it!" He exclaimed. At the mention of Kit, Ty and Amy both started choking, "What? Kit? As in Kit Bailey?" Ty asked coughing.

"Yeah, Kit as in Kit Bailey. Good to see you again Ty. Amy," Kit said nodding to them both.

Ty and Amy immediately started laughing, Kit and Caleb soon joined in. "What's so funny?" Danny asked looking confused, as did Cassandra.

"Well erm… lets just say you have a very similar taste in girls as I do," Ty laughed.

"Wait, you know each other?" Danny asked, still looking really confused.

"Yeah, Ty and I kind of dated… Years ago now though. What does he mean you have a similar taste in girls to him?" Kit asked with a raised eyebrow, still trying to hold back laughter.

"What? You two dated?" Cass blurted out, "I thought you and Amy had always been together? Or at least you both hadn't dated other people"

"It is kind of a very long story, but basically Amy and Caleb got together around the same time as me and Kit…." Ty started.

"Wait? You and Amy?" Cass asked looking rather shocked.

"Yeah, but I never stood a chance being put up against that big bugger over there. Basically… Ty broke Amy's heart by leaving in the middle of the night to go and see his dad and was gone for over 4 months. Around that time, I started working at Heartland and me and Amy kind of flirted and what not. The buggerlugs over there came back and started to change things between me and Amy. He then met Kit, they kind of had a flirty relationship, that only really developed after he caught me kiss Amy in the barn one night… Then Ashley moved in with me and Amy broke up with me. We didn't really go out out, just were kind of together for a bit. Then once it was over with me and Amy, Kit and Ty were still together being all lovey dovey… then Amy's horse got stolen, Ty helped rescue him, nearly got himself put in jail… then broke up with Kit while Amy was away at a thing to get her and Spartan working as a team again. Then these two got together when Ty was really sick in the fishing cabin. Have I basically explained the very complicated story that is Amy and Ty? Am I missing anything?" Caleb asked.

"Nope, I think you just about covered it Caleb." Ty said sarcastically. He could not believe that this was happening, "Oh you forgot to mention that you punched me in the stomach once for breaking up with her, and then asked me on tips on how to dump her a few months later when you were entered team roping."

"Oh yeah, I remember that! Oh wow, oh… this is well… awkward…." Caleb laughed awkwardly while looking at Cass and Danny's faces, "Seriously you guys, there is absolutely nothing to worry about. Me and Kit are just living proof that you can't get in between Ty and Amy. Their love is too freakishly strong…"

"Wow Caleb, you really have a way of dragging up the whole past… you could have just said yeah they dated. You didn't need to go through the whole story. You complete and utter donut!" Kit laughed, "I am intrigued into why you said Danny really does have a similar taste in girls as you do Ty?"

"Basically when Amy was in the diner with her sister, I kind of accidentally hit on her… asked her out… Ty came up behind me and told me straight…" Danny said really fast and went red with embarrassment, "Luckily he knew me so didn't kill me for hitting on his fiancé… Which I am ever so grateful for by the way! I can't believe that I have ended up taking your ex-girlfriend out on a date!"

"I can't believe that Caleb and Amy went out!" Cass said laughing, "And he is now going to be the best man to her fiancé… What is that all about?"

"Caleb was only a distraction for me… Sorry Caleb! Well this night has been one night I will never forget…" Amy Said laughing again.

"I was a distraction for Ty too. Cant believe you hit on Amy you doofus… Did you not see that huge diamond ring on her finger?" Kit laughed hitting Danny's arm.

"No I didn't! I was new to the town, knew no one and was really really really nervous! Why do you think its taken me so long to ask you out on a date? I had to make sure you weren't seeing anyone or engaged to anyone or even married!" Danny laughed, "Oh wow, as you said Amy… This well and truly won't be a night I will forget in a hurry!"

"Right, lets get some beers in and forget this awful conversation/hilarious incident ever happened. Kit, Danny are you going to sit with us? First round is on me!" Ty asked. Danny looked at Kit and they both nodded.

"I will come and help you carry them babe," Amy said standing up and walking past the others to follow Ty to the bar. Once they got to the bar, they both burst out laughing, "Oh my god… Has this just seriously, really happened?" Ty laughed putting his head in his hands, "My ex girlfriend is seeing the guy that hit on my fiancé a few weeks ago! Who happens to be on my course in uni!"

"Oh Ty, this has been the funniest night in ages! Right let's order, erm can we get 4 beers and 2 cokes please?" Amy asked the barman. Once the drinks had been poured, Amy and Ty took them back over to the table and sat down.

"Wow Ty, not having a beer?" Caleb asked with a shocked tone.

"I can't drink on these pain killers. One thing I will say though is I am probably going to have to cut the night short and go after this drink, ribs are niggling a bit." Ty replied looking at Amy who nodded.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about them. How are you doing? Haven't seen you much since you got out of hospital!" Caleb asked.

"Im doing good, got off bed rest this week – hence date night! They are still broken, but no where near as bad as they were. The bruising has gone down loads as well! My arm is still badly broken but healing nicely according to the doctors. Got this cast on now, with a picture of Olaf, drawn by Katie! I am slowly but surely recovering. I wouldn't have been able to get through it without this one though!" Ty exclaimed wrapping his arm around Amy, and kissed the top of her head.

"What exactly happened to you?" Kit asked.

"Well it is a long story... but lets just say Amy's dad doesn't really like me." Ty said.

"What? Tim did that to you? Bloody hell Ty that is brutal! Why?" Kit exclaimed.

"Basically he found out we were sleeping together, hated Ty. Then they made up. But then he kicked off at Ty about him not being good enough for me and did this to him once Ty pointed out he had been drinking…" Amy said looking down, Ty held onto her tighter.

"Oh my god… That is terrible! Hope you're both ok!" Kit said.

"Yeah, we have got through it alright. Everything is going good!" Amy said. Everyone was quiet and Amy saw she had a text from Lou, "Hey babe, Lou has text me."

"Really? She never texts you when we are on dates? What she said?" Ty asked.

"She says, ' _hey, hope you're having a good night. Stephen's mom asked if he could stay over as she has been called away in an emergency. I have put him in You and Ty's room. I have made up the bed in the loft. Don't tell Grandpa, but I have but the new heater up there for you to turn on when you get up there. I doubt you two will need it as I am sure you will think of other ways to get warm ;) Try and get SOME sleep! See you tomorrow at some point ;) have fun x'_ " Amy replied. Everyone heard them and stifled laughs, Ty wrapped her up in his arms and whispered into her ear, "Hey, lets get out of here now. I can think of plenty of ways to get that loft warm!" Amy shivered and grinned at Ty's question. Ty took her response as a 'yep' so made a move to get up. "Hey guys, we are going to get off. See you all soon though!"

"Oh I see how it is, you two ditch us so you can have some _alone_ time!" Caleb teased, "Seriously guys, it is fine! Don't worry about it!"

"Alright then. Come on babe!" Ty said jumping up and pulling Amy behind him. They both laughed and shouted bye to their friends and ran out the pub to the truck. Caleb, Cass, Kit and Danny all laughed and carried on drinking and chatting. Caleb and Kit were telling Cass and Danny mostly about Amy and Ty. Which was funny for them because they had not heard the proper story before tonight.

As they got into the truck Ty hit the steering wheel, "Damn it! We are going to have to stop off at the 24/7 offy to get some condoms. I don't have any in my wallet! Or any in the glove box! They are all in my top drawer!"

"It is fine babe! You best hurry up getting us there because I really want to get in that loft and warm it up," Amy teased running her fingers softly over his arm. Ty shivered and put the truck into gear. They stopped off at the offy and got condoms and some food and drinks for later on. They jumped back in the truck and made the 25-minute journey back to Heartland.

To be continued…

 **AN: Wow! That was a looooong chapter! I was actually laughing so much while writing this chapter, it took me like 3x as long to write! I apologise for any dodgy spelling or writing as it is like nearly midnight and I haven't slept much! I tell myself I have read through this thoroughly, but I really haven't! I was too busy laughing.**


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

On the drive back to heartland, Amy as constantly teasing Ty, running her fingers softly up and down his leg and arm, "If you want to get home in one peace, I would stop doing that if I were you!" Ty laughed as he shuddered. Amy chuckled and kept her hands to herself for the rest of the drive. Once they finally got back to Heartland, they jumped out of the truck and ran into the barn. Ty pulled Amy by the arm up the stairs and once they entered the loft he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss immediately and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his hair. The kiss seemed to go on for ever. Amy started undoing Ty's shirt, while Ty was unzipping the back of her dress. They quickly got out of their clothes and they realised how cold it actually was, "Oh my god I am glad Lou put that heater in here! I'll click it on now!" Ty laughed wrapping Amy up in his arms and pulling her over to the bed, he gently laid her down and went to click the heater on. He got back over to the bed and climbed on top of her. Ty started kissing her lips and then travelled down her jaw and finally found her neck. He nipped and sucked down her neck and down her collar bone, causing her to moan loudly. Seeing as they were in the loft, they didn't have to be as quiet as they were when they were in the house! Amy slowly traced Ty's back with her fingers, teasing him. Ty was moaning, which just added fuel to Amy's fire, there was nothing that turned her on more than hearing him moan. She smiled at him as he started slowly tracing his fingers down her body and teasing her breasts slowly. Her nipples hardened and she felt amazing. They continued teasing each other for a while until it just became too much, Ty shuddered, "You're gonna have to stop that, its killing me!"

Amy smiled, and grabbed the bag next to the bed with the condoms in and took one out. She slowly opened the packet and rolled it over Ty's hard on. She felt his cock move under her touch and he moaned. He pushed her back down on the bed and slowly inserted himself. His lips found hers once again. "Mmm… harder Ty… Please!" Amy pleaded. Ty heard her pleas and did as she asked. She moaned much louder which turned him on even more, making him moan just as loud. He could feel himself about to reach his climax, and knew Amy wasn't far off either, so one of his hands found his way between her legs and slowly rubbed her clit. These actions made Amy clench, "Oh my god!" she moaned. As she reached her orgasm, Ty sped up his actions, finding his own release which followed seconds after. He rolled over and threw the condom in the bin next to the bed. He pulled her into his arms and sighed, "Wow… that was great! I love it when we don't have to watch our noise!"

"I know, that was amazing," Amy said rolling over and pulling herself closer to Ty. He winced and rolled back, "Oh my god. My ribs are actually killing me! That was quite a workout! Considering this is the first day I have been up and about all day, im quite ok with how they've only just started hurting."

"Do you need your meds? I will run over to the house and get them if you want?" Amy asked, knowing if Ty was in this much pain he would need something.

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that! I will try and tough it out." Ty replied, with a strain in his voice from the obvious pain.

"Oh Ty, im going to go and get them. If you want, I can get some hot chocolate as well? Even with that heater, it is pretty cold out here!" Amy laughed.

"I will come with you; it is dark out after all. We will have to be quiet though!" Ty laughed sitting up and pulling on his boxers and some sweats that Lou brought over. He couldn't see a t-shirt so went to put his shirt on, when Amy sighed, "Remind me to never let Lou pack us an over night bag again! I only have sweat pants and one of Katie's shirts… She must have mixed it up!"

Ty laughed and threw her his shirt, "Here wear this. I will just walk over like this and grab my hoodie that's hanging up in the kitchen!"

"Such a gentleman! Right come on, lets hurry up!" Amy said throwing Ty's shirt on and buttoning it half way up. They quickly walked over to the ranch and entered the door quietly. Ty got his pills and Amy sorted out the hot chocolate. While they were waiting for the microwave to ping, Amy was sat on the counter with Ty in between her legs, they were kissing when suddenly they were interrupted by a loud cough, "Erm what are you two doing in here?" Lou asked looking at the time.

"Ty's ribs were sore so he needed his pills, and we decided to make a hot chocolate while we were here," Amy whispered, "We didn't wake you did we?"

"No, I was just getting a glass of water. So did you two have a good night?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, it was great. We will tell you all about it tomorrow… you wouldn't believe the night we had! Oh by the way, you are sacked from ever packing an over night bag, you packed me one of Katie's shirts! And Ty doesn't have a t-shirt!" Amy laughed quietly.

"Sorry I did it in bit of a rush! I was wondering why you where shirtless and Amy wearing your shirt… Right guys, I will see you in the morning. Night both!" Lou said walking out the kitchen.

"Night!" Amy and Ty said together. They grabbed their hot chocolates and ran back over to the loft. They got into bed and drank them quickly. Amy fell asleep in Ty's arms almost straight away. Ty laid there for a while just thinking of everything that had happened and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Amy and Ty were woken up by the sound of laughter coming from downstairs in the barn. Ty groaned and rolled over so he could spoon Amy, "Morning babe," he said kissing her neck.

"mmm, Morning. What time is it?" Amy asked. Ty reached over and looked at her phone and said, "It is 10am! I am surprised we have managed to lie in this long!"

"Hmm do you want to go over and get some food? I am sure Lou will be dying to know what we have to tell her!" Amy laughed.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I am pretty hungry after all!" Ty exclaimed, "Oh crap! I didn't bring a hoodie over last night. It is going to be freezing when we walk out of here!" Ty laughed.

"Oh well, I am sure you will get used to it! Come on, lets go over. Remember to turn the heater off before we go." Amy said throwing a pair of boots on, Ty did the same and unplugged the heater. They headed downstairs and where shocked at what they saw, Georgie and Stephen kissing! Amy turned back to Ty and put her finger to his lips, "Don't say anything, just follow my lead" She whispered. Ty nodded, she pushed him up a couple of steps and coughed loudly, "Come on Ty lets go back to the house for breakfast," she said a little overloud to let the two know that they were coming down. They walked down the steps to see Stephen sweeping up and Georgie sorting out the feeds.

"Morning you two, did you have a good night?" Georgie asked.

"Yeah it was… great but also very strange at the same time… Seen someone who we never thought we would see again… had a good catch up with Caleb and Cass too." Amy said.

"Oh good, glad you had a good night! Sorry for taking your room last night, I did tell Lou I would be fine in the loft or on the couch, but you know what she is like!" Stephen laughed.

"Oh no its fine, we would have offered to have the loft if we weren't out last night. Right you two we are going to go and get ready. We will have another jumping practice later on if you want?" Amy asked them.

Stephen and Georgie looked at each other and nodded, "Yeah that would be great! We need all the practice we can get if we are going to compete in the show next week!" Georgie exclaimed.

"Right we are going to go and get some food and get changed its freezing out here! See you both later," Ty said wrapping his arms around Amy's waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Bye," Georgie and Stephen said as the pair walked out of the barn and walked quickly over to the ranch. Georgie and Stephen looked at each other and felt relieved, "Oh God im glad they didn't catch us!" Georgie exclaimed.

"Me to! Now we best get these chores done before people become suspicious!" Stephen laughed grabbing the broom again. Georgie nodded and they carried on doing their work.

"Oh my god! How long do you think that has been going on!?" Amy asked while her and Ty were walking to the house.

"I don't know! But what do we do? We don't tell Lou because you know what she is like… I am happy for them though, another Fleming falling for a stable hand! That stable must just bring out the love in people!" Ty laughed.

"Yeah we aren't going to tell Lou… We should maybe talk to them both, but separately. You talk to Stephen and ill talk to Georgie. We can do it tonight or something when we do night check. Deal?" Amy asked and Ty nodded. They walked into the ranch to see Lou sat on the couch reading the paper, "Morning Lou, how are you?" Amy asked.

"I am fine thank you! There is some breakfast in the oven for you both. Go and get ready and I will make it for you. Then you can catch me up on everything that went on last night, well maybe not everything," Lou winked at the pair and walked into the kitchen. They both laughed and walked into their room and threw on some clothes for the day. They walked back through to see Lou had made a pot of tea and sausage butties for them. They sat down at the table in the kitchen, "Cheers Lou, we are starving!" Amy said.

"So… what happened last night? You said you would tell me." Lou asked curiously.

"Well, you will never guess who were on a date at the same place as us… Caleb and Cass!" Amy laughed.

"WHAT? That is hilarious! I knew they had something going on after the whole 'jump the jumps' at your birthday party… anyway carry on…" Lou said.

"Well after the meal, we went to see them again and we decided to go to KO's for a few drinks which we did. When we got there we found a table and sat down, Cass and Caleb said they would follow on. So then we saw Danny," Ty started…

Lou interrupted, "The one who hit on Amy?"

"Yes him. And he mentioned he was going on a date and he came over to see us. Cass walked over and they got talking about who they were seeing. Cass turned round and pointed out Caleb who was talking to the girl in the grey shirt. Danny looked round and said ' _oh he knows Kit then'…_ "

"WHAT?! KIT!?" Lou exclaimed.

"YES! Me and Ty almost choked there and then, Ty asked if it was Kit Bailey and she walked over and said yes kit Bailey!? We all started laughing and Caleb also came over and told Danny and Cass the whole story of everything that had happened! It was so awkward! Ty made a joke about how Danny has the same taste in women as he did and everyone asked why, so Danny told them all about the time he hit on me! Poor lad was sooooo embarrassed! We ended up having a drink and a catch up with them all. Then we got your text and decided to call it a night. God knows what happened after we left. Bet Kit and Caleb had lots to catch Cass and Danny on!" Amy cringed.

Lou was in hysterics, "Oh my god that is hilarious! I thought Kit had moved down to Montana?"

"So did I until last night! Oh Lou, it was hilarious! Where are Katie and Peter? And where is Jack?" Ty asked.

"Katie and Peter went to have some father/daughter time before she starts nursery on Monday. And Grandpa stayed at Lisa's last night and hasn't come back yet. He said they would be home for dinner." Lou replied.

"Wow Lou you actually have a day to yourself!? What are you going to do?" Amy asked.

"Well I am going to have a day reading and catching up on telly. I haven't had much time to myself lately. Im not feeling 100% either, was throwing up this morning. Just came from know where!" Lou replied.

"We will leave you to it. We are going to do some training with those two out there before Stephen goes home," Amy replied.

"Stephen isn't going home; he has to stay again. His mom is out of town for the weekend working. Did I not mention that? Oh wow I am really forgetful! I forgot your clothes last night, didn't tell you about Stephen staying tonight, I forgot about Katie starting nursery. Oh I am just so useless!" Lou cried. Ty looked a bit uncomfortable and nudged Amy giving her a 'what do we do' look. Amy smiled, "Ty can you go and check on Paint? These past few weeks we have kind of neglected his check ups. I will be out in a bit."

"Yeah ok, see you in a bit babe," Ty replied kissing her cheek. He got up and left the house. Amy walked around the table and sat next to Lou, "What is wrong? You haven't been like this since you were…"

"Don't say it. Please!" Lou exclaimed.

"What you are?" Amy asked.

"I don't know; I haven't taken a test! I mean I am late and all emotional, and throwing up but I don't know for sure…" Lou cried.

"You don't know until you take a test Lou! Look at what happened the first time you thought you were pregnant! We need to go and get a test to make sure. How did this happen?" Amy asked.

"Well… I stopped taking the pill months ago when we were going through the bad spell… but recently we were using condoms and well a few times we have forgotten because we are so used to not needing them! Oh my god Amy I can't be pregnant again! What are we going to do?!" Lou cried even more.

"Right you stay here and I will go to the store and get you a test. Everything is going to be ok Lou, whatever the outcome!" Amy replied standing up.

"Thank you Amy. I will stay here if that's ok. Don't tell anyone. Not even Ty!" Lou sniffled.

"No, I will go now. Wont even tell anyone I am going. Ok? See you in about 20 minutes." Amy replied giving her sister a hug. And ran out the door. She realised that Peter had taken his and Lou's truck, Grandpa had taken his truck so she needed to borrow Ty's. She ran into the barn to see Ty doing a work up on Paint with Georgie and Stephen, teaching them about his care. "Hey Ty can I have the keys to your truck? I need to run into town for something!" Amy asked.

"Yeah sure, is everything ok?" He asked handing her the keys.

"Yeah it should be. I will tell you later on, see you later," She said kissing him quickly and walking away to the truck. She set off in the truck on the way to Hudson…

To be continued…

 **Cheers for all the reviews guys! I love reading them! I might be able to get the next one written for tomorrow and possibly another saturday. I am doing a 30 hour shift this weekend so i might be able to get another one written when the lad is in bed :)**


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Amy was on her way back from Hudson, luckily she didn't run in to anyone on the way there or back. She didn't want people talking, because that was one thing that Hudson was known for. Gossip. If anyone had seen her with a pregnancy test, all kinds of stories would be round the whole town before she even got home. She drove down the familiar Heartland driveway and saw Ty, Georgie and Stephen outside with Harley and Spartan. She smiled and grabbed the plastic bag. She walked over to them and wrapped her arms around Ty's waist, "Hey what are you three doing?" she asked.

"We are giving them a work over. Ty is teaching us all the basics." Georgie said patting Spartan's mane.

"Yeah, seeing as we have neglected these two recently, I thought we should give them the once over. You want to come and help us?" Ty asked.

"Erm no, I need to go inside and speak to Lou, she wants some sister time. You three just stay out here. I will be out later to do the jumping lesson. I will see you later babe," Amy said kissing Ty's cheek.

"Alright, see you later." Ty said kissing her back, "Right come on guys, lets check the hooves," he said getting back to the job in hand. Amy laughed and walked over to the house to hear Lou still sobbing on the couch. "Hey Lou, I have it." Amy said holding up the bag. Lou looked at her and grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes, "Thank you," she ran into the bathroom and pee'd on the stick. She left it on the counter, face down and called Amy in. "Can you be here when I read it please? I don't want to be on my own." She asked sitting against the bath tub with her knees pulled into her chest. Amy walked in and sat next to her, "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. How long do we need to wait?"

"10 minutes…" Lou sighed, "So… Ty had sore ribs at a strange time of the morning," she smirked to get her mind off things.

"Oh come off it Lou, he had been up and working all day and out at night, of course they were hurting!" Amy laughed.

"You two are being… safe aren't you?" Lou asked, "I know you're old enough to make your own choices, but I never want you to go through this ever. Its terrible."

"Yeah, we are Lou… Can we please not have this conversation?" Amy asked.

"No, we do need this conversation! Look at me for Christ's sake!" Lou exclaimed, "What are you using, are you on the pill?"

"No im not on the pill. We use condoms," Amy sighed, knowing she was probably about to get a lecture.

"AMY! NOOO! That is what got me in this situation! Forgetting about them!" Lou stressed.

"Yeah I know, but we only ever used them, so its no difference to us… Why do you think we were late last night? We had to go the offy first to get some because we never… you know… without them!" Amy said shyly, a slight blush was creeping up her face. She looked at her watch and realised they had another 5 minutes left.

"Yes but Amy, seeing as you two are not just seeing each other every few days and what not, is it not simpler to change your method now? Just because you never know! I am glad you went to the offy to get some, but I really do feel you should talk about other methods. I really don't want you to be like me! Anyway, the pill is like 10x less expensive!" Lou said.

Amy sighed and said, "Lou, this is really not a conversation I want to have with you! Me and Ty are safe! Can we please just drop this now? Please?"

"Ok… ok…just at least think about what I have said," Lou started saying when Amy shot her a 'shut up' look. Lou put her hands up in the air, "Sorry, but you know I'm right… how many minutes has it been?"

"9. We best get ready to look. Do you want me to do it? Or you do it?" Amy asked pointing to the stick.

"I will do it, just as long as you hold my hand," Lou sighed picking up the stick and turned it over ' _not pregnant'_. She smiled and gave Amy a hug, Amy was confused, "Erm Lou? What does this mean?"

"I am not pregnant, false alarm! You know I think it is probably all the stress I have been having these past few weeks with what happened with Ty, me and Peter getting back on track, worrying about Stephen. To be honest, I am so glad this is over now. I'm not pregnant. I don't think I could deal with having another child, after everything that has happened lately! Plus, me and Peter have only just got in a great place. I will tell him tonight. Can you please, please not tell anyone? Even Ty?" Lou asked.

"Well… Ty knows there is something up. You know him, he can tell these things… but if he doesn't mention it, I wont either. But I am not lying to him, we have made a promise to talk to each other about everything. After that whole thing about him not wanting anything to do with dad, it is just something we both agreed on." Amy said, hoping Lou would get it.

Lou smiled and gave her sister another hug, "I get where you are coming from. I don't know why I don't want you to tell him. If he asks, then just tell him because he might think you aren't being straight with him, and you know what can happen when that started. You should think about what we were talking about. It might be worth going to the doctor and getting your options. I am going to make an appointment for next week because I don't think my blood pressure could handle this again!" Lou laughed.

"Neither could I! I don't think I could handle another chat like that with you! Oh Lou, come on, lets go and have a brew. I told Ty I would be out for the jumping lesson in a bit. He had them doing a work up on Spartan and Harley, he loves making them his little child labourers! Its hilarious. Do you want to come out and watch the lesson?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Ill make a brew for Ty too, as a thank you for putting up with those two while we were inside! See im a great sister in law aren't i?" Lou laughed. She threw the test in the bin and they went to the kitchen and made the brews. They walked outside to see Ty in the middle of the arena with Georgie and Stephen warming up the horses. He smiled as Amy and Lou walked over to him, Amy passed him his brew, "Thanks! I really needed this! Im freezing me balls off out here! Its alright for them two because they are riding the horses but im just stood!" Ty exclaimed, "Right Stephen, I want you to go over them in this order, 5, 3, 4, 2, 8, 1, 7 and 6. See where you can shorten the turns and angles. Georgie, you wait at the side then once he has done, I will tell you your route!"

"Alright, so 5,3,4,2,8,1,7 and 6." Stephen said to himself as he set Spartan off into a canter around the pen and went over the course just as Ty instructed. Ty was impressed, "Well done Stephen! Although on number 4, you made a really wide arc to get to 2, I was thinking you could have cut that corner, it could shave a couple of seconds off your time,"

"Yeah, I thought that but I didn't want to push it… So do you think I could have cut that corner a bit more then?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah, deffo! It could be the difference between a blue and red ribbon! Right come on Georgie, I want you to do 6,4,8,2,1,3,5 and then 7." Ty shouted over to Georgie. Georgie nodded and set off on Phoenix. She did it in a great time and everyone clapped, "Well done Georgie, I can't see any angles you missed there! Just try to ease back a bit on his mouth when turning. Other than that, you are doing great!" Ty exclaimed, "Right time for a timed round. Both of you do the exact same course and we will look at timings. The order is 5,3,4,1,2,6,8 and 7. Just take your time and really work on the angles that you leave the jumps and how you are to approach the next one. Right Stephen you first," Ty shouted. He got the stop watch and shouted, "GO!" once he pressed it. Stephen did the course with no errors and as Ty stopped the watch it said 46.53 seconds. "Right Georgie, your turn!" Ty shouted. Georgie started and Ty timed her jumps. She managed to do it really well, like Stephen with no faults with a time of 46.82.

"Well then who won?" Georgie asked confidently.

"Well Georgie, you did it in a time of 46.82 seconds. Stephen you did it in a time of… 46.53 seconds. Congrats Stephen, you won that one!" Ty exclaimed.

"Yes! Im just amazing. Better luck next time loser," Stephen laughed.

"I let you win, because im a top friend… I knew you were sick of losing to me all the time so I let you win," Georgie defended sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hey guys, no arguments. You both did really well! Right let's say we call it a day, im bloody freezing out here! You two go sort out the horses. And don't you have homework to do for tomorrow? You best get that done before dinner! Amy, Ty, do you want to come and help me?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, im starting to feel my ribs and arm throb a bit so I think I should come back inside. Right guys, you know what you have to do. See you inside afterwards." Ty said to Georgie and Stephen and started walking away with his arm around Amy.

Georgie and Stephen waited until the others had gone into the house and smiled at each other. They took their horses into the stable and quickly untacked and cooled them down. Once they had done, Georgie went up behind Stephen and hugged him, "Do we have to go and do homework now? I just want to stay out here with you! I can't believe Amy and Ty nearly walked in on us this morning!"

"I know; it was a close one! Do you recon they know? No… they can't know… can they? I mean its only been since I started work here! Nah… they don't know. I bet if they knew, they wouldn't let us spend all this time together!" Stephen said laughing slightly.

"Yeah, that's the only reason I don't want people to know you see, if they found out they would be very cautious and keep an eye on us all the time. Oh my god if my mom and dad found out then it would just be question, after question after question!" Georgie said.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Stephen asked worriedly.

"No of course not! This is the best I have felt in months! I just don't want to tell people yet because of all the questions. I am happy we decided to do this though," Georgie smiled, leaning in for a kiss. The kiss was very innocent and they were interrupted by Spartan nudging them. They both laughed and broke apart. They walked up to the house and saw Ty sat at the kitchen, peeling spuds, Amy was peeling carrots and Lou was doing something weird to the beef. "Mom, we are just going up to get our homework done. We will probably be finished by dinner, so we will be able to go out and do night check tonight. Is that ok?" Georgie asked.

"Yeah that's fine by me." Lou replied.

"Me and Ty are going to come out with you and do night check, Ty wants to give all the horses the thorough once over again. I know you did some today, but he thought if we could get it done tonight, we will have a less busy day tomorrow!" Amy said.

Stephen and Georgie nodded and went upstairs to do their homework. Once they left the room, Amy and Ty looked at each other and stifled laughs. Luckily Lou was too busy messing round with the beef she didn't realise.

Jack and Lisa walked in and sat at the table with Amy and Ty. Katie and Peter came in not long after, "UNCLE TY!" She yelled running and jumping up on his knee.

"Hey Katie, have you and your dad had a good day?" Ty asked.

"YEAH! IT WAS SO COOL! WE WENT TO THE BIG PLAY AREA! THEN WE WENT TO MAGGIES FOR LUNCH! I SAW YOUR FRIEND DANNY!" Katie yelled excitedly.

"COOL! What did he say?" Ty asked.

"He said hello. And tell uncle Ty and aunty Amy that he hopes you… erm daddy what was it I was supposed to tell them?" Katie asked Peter.

"Danny said he hopes you two had a good night, and he has found out things about the both of you that were eye opening. Also to tell you him and Kit are going on another date? If that means anything to you both."

"Kit? Kit? Where have i…. oh," Jack said.

"Yeah, Kit. She was Danny's date last night! Caleb and Cass were also there… and basically Caleb being Caleb decided to tell Danny and Cass all about, Amy, Kit, Me and him! So it was a very fun night for us all… Obviously it could only happen to us! I don't trust Caleb or Kit not to hold back on any detail so god knows what could have been said!" Ty laughed.

"Was it not awkward seeing her again?" Jack asked.

"Nah, we kind of all got past that whole thing when her and Amy teamed up and beat Caleb at that team roping competition. Me and Amy left before all they did, my ribs were getting sore. God knows what was said after we left! I am sure we will get the run down at some point. No doubt we will probably run into Jesse and Kerry-Ann next." Ty laughed.

"Oh god. Don't say that babe! I don't think my nerves could handle that!" Amy said laughing.

"Right guys can someone shout Georgie and Stephen down, dinner is ready." Lou asked. Everyone went through and Jack shouted Georgie and Stephen down. They all sat down and ate dinner together. Everyone was talking about their days and everyone was really enjoying it. After dinner everyone was sat in the living room. Everything was going smoothly until Jack walked back in from the bathroom with a box behind his back, "Georgie, Stephen. Can you please take Katie outside to do something? Night check or something?"

"Yeah sure… but I thought Ty and Amy wanted to come out and sort the horses out." Georgie asked.

"Just go. We need to talk in here for a bit." Jack said calmly. Georgie and Stephen looked confused and took Katie outside.

Amy, Ty, Lou, Peter and Lisa all looked at Jack really confused as to what was going on, "What's going on Grandpa? Me and Ty needed to go and check on a few of the horses so we could all have the day free tomorrow." Amy asked looking confused.

Jack just looked at her with a disappointed face and brought the box from behind his back, it was the box that the test had come in, "Care to explain this?"


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Previously _… "Care to explain this?"_

Jack put the box on the table in front of Amy. You could see the disappointment in his eyes, Ty looked really shocked and gulped. Peter and Lisa didn't know where to look. Lou looked wide eyed, knowing full well that this was about to blow up.

"Grandpa…" Amy started.

Jack interrupted, "No. Don't ' _grandpa'_ me! I thought we had come to an agreement. I let Ty move in here. I can not begin to tell you how disappointed I am right now. I thought you wouldn't let this happen!"

"Grandpa… look," Lou tried to butt in.

"No, don't say anything Lou. By the looks of his face, he has no idea! Were you going to keep it from him? Like I know you are both adults but you are too young for a child! He is in university for Christ's sake! You have to be careful! I can't believe this is happening. I trusted both of you, I feel so disappointed right now. What do you have to say about it? What, it was an accident and whatever? YOU HAVE TO BE MORE CAREFUL AMY!" Jack started yelling.

Ty just looked horrified, "W-what is this true? Why didn't you tell me? You know you can come to me with anything!" he asked her sadly, there were tears forming in his eyes, "Sorry but I need some time." He said getting up and walking out the house.

"Ty – wait!" Amy said getting up and running after him, but as she had got to the door he was already in his truck and driving off. Amy was in tears at this point and walked back through to the dining room, "He is gone. Are you happy?" She yelled, "if you had let me speak you would have known the truth!"

"What truth is that then? That you just took a test for the sake of it? You wouldn't have bought one if you didn't suspect." Jack said bluntly.

"No if you had listened you would have known the test was mine! Not hers!" Lou yelled.

Everyone looked up, Peter was looking right at her, "Ok… What is going on?"

"I was going to tell you tonight because I had no chance today… It was negative by the way… but that is besides the point! You should not jump to conclusions… How do you think Ty is feeling right now?" Lou stressed.

"Oh Amy I am sorry. Its just after everything that has been happening, I jumped to conclusions… You need to find Ty and tell him." Jack said.

"You should have trusted me Grandpa…. I'm going to try and ring Ty…" Amy said walking to her room.

"We need to talk. Come to our room," Lou said holding her arm out to Peter and they walked to their room.

"Oh Jack, have you learnt nothing from Tim? Don't be jumping to conclusions! Come on, lets have a brew." Lisa said holding Jack's hand and pulling him into the kitchen.

Amy was furiously dialling Ty's phone number and leaving messages, when she realised he probably wouldn't answer any time soon, she tried ringing Caleb, he picked up straight away, "Hey Amy, are you ok?"

"No not really, have you heard from Ty at all?"

"Yeah, he just rang me asking him to meet him at KO's. He sounded a bit upset. Is everything ok?"

"No its not. I can't say exactly what's happened but it was a big misunderstanding. Can you please come and pick me up on your way? I need to speak to him."

"Yeah of course, I will be there in about 15 minutes. Just grabbing my keys now."

"Ok thanks Caleb, Bye." Amy put the phone down and sat and waited. She wanted to go and wait outside but that meant she would have to go past her grandpa, and she wasn't ready to speak to him just yet. All she could focus on was getting to Ty and telling him the truth.

"Peter I was going to tell you! I promise! I just broke down this morning on Amy and she went out and bought a test for me. We sat talking for ages and it turned out to be negative. I was going to tell you when you and Katie came home but we were all talking and it slipped my mind. I promise I wasn't keeping anything from you. You have to believe me!" Lou exclaimed while crying her eyes out.

Peter looked at her and wrapped her up in his arms, "Hey, I am not annoyed! I know you would have told me! This just proves we have to be more careful! I don't think we could handle another child any time soon! Katie and Georgie are handfuls as it is! Oh Lou, I love you so much! This can not happen again though, we do need to think about our options here… I think you should go back on the pill, just because we are so used to not using condoms, I think it would be easier for us both."

"I know; I am booking a doctor's appointment tomorrow. I had this whole conversation with Amy, I think I may have scarred her for life," Lou laughed through the tears.

"Poor Amy! But yeah, we do need to sort this out. I can't believe Jack found the box and just assumed it was Amy's. I don't think I have seen Ty so upset. They will be alright though, they always are aren't they?" Peter said.

"Yeah they will be fine, if they can get through my dad beating the shit out of him, then they can get through this misunderstanding! She would have probably told him tonight. Poor lad has been through so much! This is one thing he does not need to be dealing with. I know we still need to talk but do you mind if I go and see Amy?" Lou asked wrapping her arms around Peter's neck and giving him a quick kiss.

"Of course, go and see her. I will be right here waiting," He replied smiling. Lou got up and left the room, she knocked on Amy's door and walked in to see Amy sobbing on the bed, "Oh Amy, I am so sorry! Have you got hold of him?"

"No, his phone goes straight to voicemail, but I got hold of Caleb who said Ty asked to meet him. Caleb is coming to pick me up now, I just need to tell him the truth before he thinks I was keeping things from him," There was a beep heard from outside, "That must be Caleb. I better go." Amy said as she ran through the house, past Jack and Lisa and jumped into Caleb's truck.

"So Amy, what is going on?" Caleb asked sympathetically.

"basically Grandpa found a pregnancy test box and brought it out, thinking it was mine, but wouldn't give me chance to explain that it was Lou's… so Ty walked out thinking I hadn't been straight with him…" Amy sobbed.

"What Lou is pregnant?" Caleb replied with a shocked tone.

Amy shook her head, "No she thought she was. Bit it all got blown up out of proportion so Ty doesn't know that yet… I need to talk to him. Thank you for picking me up." Amy said.

"No problem. Once you have told Ty the truth, all will be ok!" Caleb said reassuringly. The rest of the car journey was quiet.

They pulled up to the car park and parked next to Ty's truck, "I will let you go in first. I said I would go and meet Cass, I am sure you can handle Mr Borden can't you?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, I've had years of practice," Amy laughed, wiping away her tears.

"Well I am going to go and get Cass, we might see you later. Good luck in there," Caleb said giving his friend a hug.

Amy got out of the truck and walked into the bar, Ty was sat where they had been the night before, with a bottle of beer in his hands. She cautiously walked over to him and said, "Hey."

"Wow Caleb, you have changed a lot!" Ty said sarcastically.

"Look Ty, if you had stayed and not ran off, you would know the truth." Amy said sitting down opposite him.

"What is that then? Taking a test for the sake of it? Not talking to me about it?" Ty snapped.

"No you goofball! It was Lou's!" Amy exclaimed, Ty's mouth formed an 'o' shape. "Yeah, Lou's… she was feeling all emotional and feeling sick so she thought she could have been pregnant. That's where I went this morning to get her a test. By the way she's not actually pregnant. If grandpa had let me speak then everyone would have known this, and you wouldn't have felt betrayed! I haven't spoke to him since you left."

"I am really sorry babe; I was just so upset thinking you were keeping things from me. I didn't know how to handle it, and in true Borden tradition, I ran. I hope you can forgive me. I am really, really sorry. Hey, how did you get here? And how did you know I was here?" Ty asked.

"Babe, I don't blame you for leaving. Grandpa was pretty harsh and if I was you I would have left. Oh and Caleb, I rang him and he picked me up. He has gone to meet Cass somewhere. I think they are coming here again. Can we please just put this behind us? And Hey, you shouldn't be drinking!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah we can put it behind us. I am really sorry. Really sorry. I know, I haven't taken a sip yet. I would have done if you hadn't come here. Can we please just stay here for a bit? I don't want to go home and face Jack. Not tonight anyway. We are in the loft again aren't we?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, I will text Lou saying we are staying out. Oh yeah Stephen is staying again. I will tell her not to bother setting up the bed in the living room, we will just kip in the loft. We can talk to Grandpa tomorrow. Im not very happy with him either, jumping to conclusions and slating us like that." Amy said as she started to get upset.

"Hey come here," Ty said grabbing her hand and pulling her round the table to sit on his lap, "Everything is going to be ok. We are fine, and everyone knows the truth now so there is no reason to get upset about it. We will spend tonight in the loft and speak to Jack tomorrow. Also we have two little lovebirds to talk to tomorrow!"

"Oh god, I forgot about those two! You are always the voice of reason. I will give Lou a quick text, why don't you go and get us two drinks?" Amy asked kissing him softly.

Ty smiled, "You're going to have to get off me first!" he said while kissing her back. She stood up and let him out. She sat back down and text Lou, ' _All ok with us. We are at KO's. Caleb and Cass meeting us. Won't be back till late so tell Georgie and Stephen to do night check for us and we will do the morning shift. Giving them a lie in. We will stay in the loft again tonight, just so we don't disturb anyone coming in. Hope you are all ok xxx'_

Lou text back almost immediately, ' _Hey, all ok here. Grandpa feels really bad. Hope you two have a good night. Georgie and Stephen said thank you for letting them have a lie in tomorrow, although knowing them, they will be out anyway! Xxx'_

Amy smiled and put her phone away, she saw Ty walking back over with Danny and Kit behind him, "Hey look who I found! Talk about déjà vu," Ty laughed sitting down next to Amy and putting his arm behind her shoulders.

"Wow it is like a déjà vu! You alright you two? Danny, I hope Caleb and Kit haven't said too much bad stuff about us two!" Amy laughed.

"Oh no they didn't, they just informed me and Cass the whole 'Ty and Amy' story. Bloody hell you two! You have really had it rough ain't ya?" Danny asked sitting down next to Kit.

"Yep, you can say that again! Does one of you want this beer? I bought it forgetting I can't drink…" Ty asked.

Danny took it out of his hands, "Don't mind if i do. After all you and your fiancé have caused me so much stress recently," Danny joked.

"It's not my fault I'm a lady's man." Ty joked.

"Oh shut up you big cripple!" Amy said hitting his arm.

"Rude. I am not talking to you now." Ty said turning away from her.

"That's fine by me, I can catch up with these two without you butting in and making stupid jokes then," she smiled, "So Kit, when did you move back?"

"Well the lad I moved with turned out to be a pretty big bellend – he had been cheating on me with like 3 different girls. So when I found out, I just packed my things and came back here." Kit sighed.

"Jesus. That's not ok. Did Caleb this guy up?." Amy asked.

"James? Yeah his nose will never be ok again. He just walked straight into my fist you see," Caleb smiled, "What's wrong with Borden?"

"Oh he is sulking. Just ignore him. We all are," Amy laughed.

"Aww diddums. Hey did you two get the whole preg…. Erm thing sorted out?" Caleb said. Amy and Ty looked at him wide eyed. Oh god, hopefully no one caught on.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE PREGNANT?! OMG CONGRATS!" Cass yelled. Danny and Kit both looked shocked.

"No. No. No. I am not pregnant. Never was. It was just a misunderstanding between a few people. Thank you Caleb. Thank you." Amy said shaking her head.

"Sorry, it just slipped out. But I am glad you two are ok though… Sorry…" Caleb said shyly. He took a sip of beer and shut up.

"Seriously, everything is fine guys. You all don't need to look like that!" Ty laughed, trying to lighten the mood, "We are just as ok as we were last night aren't we babe?"

"Yeah we are. When you have been through as much as we have, you learn to deal with everything and be truthful with one another. Oh by the way, I told Lou to let Georgie and Stephen to have a lie in. We are on morning chores… I said It would be ok seeing as we are in the loft again." Amy laughed.

Ty groaned, "Yeah… that's fine. I have to get used to morning get ups sooner or later if I am going to be going back to class this week. Well try to anyway."

Everyone laughed. They all talked about anything and everything for about another hour until Ty whispered to Amy, "Can we go now? My ribs are really sore, I forgot to take my meds after dinner. Plus, I am really tired."

Amy whispered back, "Yeah, lets go. I just want a night of cuddles. It is only 9 so they will most likely all be still awake, so we can go and get the laptop and put a film on in the loft. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Yes it does." Ty whispered and then turned to everyone, "Right we are going to get off. My ribs are killing me again because I haven't taken my meds. We will see you all soon though."

"Yeah, yeah. Pull the old ribs are hurting trick. We know your game." Caleb teased.

"No. Seriously my ribs are killing, and I was out all morning and afternoon with Georgie and Stephen so I am in a lot of pain. I'll show you the bruising if you don't believe me?" Ty said.

"Thought the bruising had gone down?" Amy asked.

"Yeah well, standing up all day today and everything we did yesterday has made them 10x as bad and the bruising has come out a lot more. I checked them before dinner because of how sore they were." Ty exclaimed.

"Come on then Borden, show us your ribs. I am well intrigued!" Caleb goaded.

Ty sighed and pulled up one half of his shirt to expose a large black bruise right down his rib cage. Everyone winced and Caleb said, "Alright, I believe you now!"

"Ouch babe, lets get you home. I will get the heat packs for you too. See you all soon" Amy said taking Ty's hand.

"Bye." Ty said.

Everyone said bye and Amy and Ty left. Amy drove them home and told Ty to go in the loft and get comfy. She went into the house and got some heat packs and the laptop. Also his pills and a flask of hot chocolate. She went back up to the loft to see Ty sat up with his sweats on. She passed him the heat pack and let him pick the film. She quickly put on his t-shirt and some sweats on and poured the hot chocolate. She snuggled up next to him "I do love you You know," Amy said looking him in the eyes

"I love you too." Ty said back giving her a small sweet kiss.

They snuggled down and put on the film. They were both thankful that the whole pregnancy mess had been cleared up. Ty fell asleep about 20 minutes into the movie, Amy laughed and switched it off. She lay down and laid her head on his chest. She fell into a peaceful sleep.

 **AN: Cheers for reading everyone! Please review! I love reading peoples reviews because it lets me know if I'm doing an ok job. Took me a while to write this one but it is hopefully an end for a while. I might have chance to write later tonight but if i don't, it probably won't be till thursday or friday! I do hope people are liking this story though :)**


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

 **A/N** **congrats to** **Dorblaron who pointed out my purposely put in there mistake where I accidentally on purpose took out a sentence when proof reading - just to see if anyone realized ;)**

Amy and Ty both groaned at the sound of the alarm blaring next to their heads. Ty rolled over and reached over Amy to swipe her alarm off. "Ugh, I have gotten used to not being woke up by an alarm!" Ty moaned wrapping his arm around her.

"I know, but at least we have one-day practice in before life gets back to normal!" Amy said rolling over in Ty's arms, "Morning," she said kissing his jawline.

"Mmm, morning. Please don't start that, we have to go and do the horses," Ty sighed.

"Yeah, we do… right come on. Lets just do them in our PJs. Cant be arsed getting dressed. We also have to talk to the lovebirds, who will most likely be in the barn any minute. When they come out, you and Stephen go and do the outside troughs and me and Georgie will do inside." Amy instructed.

"Alright, will do that!" Ty saluted.

"Oh and one more thing…" Amy said, Ty looked as if to say ' _go on_ ', "be subtle about it. He will probably be embarrassed enough as it is without you being all obvious!"

"Subtle is my middle name," Ty teased.

"Oh really, I thought it was James!" Amy laughed jumping up.

"Jesus… I regret letting you help fill out my school application forms now! You said you would never bring that up again!" Ty exclaimed.

"Ok… ok… I am sorry. Come on then!" Amy said reaching her hand out to Ty, he threw on a tee and walked down the stairs with her.

They did all the morning feeds and by 7:45 they had almost finished the mucking out when Georgie and Stephen came out.

"Morning," Ty said to them as they walked through the barn doors.

"Morning," Georgie and Stephen both said at the same time.

"Want us to do anything Amy?" Georgie asked.

"Yes actually, Stephen can you go with Ty to fill the outside troughs? And Georgie can you help me with the tack room?" Amy asked. Both of them nodded. Ty and Stephen went outside and Amy and Georgie walked into the tack room.

Amy decided to make it very subtle by simply making a statement, "So… You and Stephen. You have gotten quite close recently haven't you?"

Georgie looked at her, "What do you mean? Like yeah we are together a lot more but that's obviously gonna happen seeing as he works here…"

"Yeah I know, but you don't technically work here, you're out pretty early on days he is here, and out very late too… Are you sure there is nothing more going on?" Amy questioned.

"What's the big deal? We are just very good friends. He has been there for me when everything with Tim kicked off, I was there for him when he told me about Darren. Seriously Amy. We are just friends." Georgie defended.

"Yeah, that is what I said about Ty once upon a time, and now look at us!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yes but that is you and Ty. This is me and Stephen. We are JUST FRIENDS!" Georgie yelled.

Amy sighed, Georgie was just so stubborn, "Ok if you were just 'friends' would you be kissing?"

Georgie's face dropped and she sighed, "Alright… so you and Ty did see?" Amy nodded and encouraged her to go on, "Well its only been since everything that happened with Ty. I was really upset and blamed myself. Stephen was there to comfort me and it just kind of happened. Please don't tell mom. You know what she is like! Oh my god. Ty is talking to Stephen now isn't he?"

Amy smiled and nodded, "Yep he is. Don't worry, I told him to be subtle! Apparently subtle is his middle name. I don't think he will scar Stephen too much. You never know, they might surprise us and be normal for once… lol no. I doubt it!" Amy laughed, "Right come on, we need to get this tack room sorted before they come back!"

Georgie nodded and they both went to work clearing up the tack.

Meanwhile, in the back field Ty was thinking on how he was going to approach the subject, he had told Amy he was going to be subtle. However, he knew he was the least subtle person in the world and made a decision to just come out with it, "So You and Georgie. Just friends?" Ty raised an eyebrow at him.

"Erm yeah why?" Stephen asked, feeling really confused.

"Friends who make out over morning chores?" Ty asked again.

"Oh… you saw that?" Stephen asked.

Ty laughed, "Yeah we did. Not to worry, we haven't gone round telling everyone. We know how it feels to have people prying. So, when did it start?"

Stephen sighed and told him the exact same story as what Georgie had told Amy. After he had explained about how and why Ty smiled, "Seriously Stephen. If you feel its right, then go for it. There is no point trying to hide it. By the way, you two are quite sweet together!" Ty exclaimed.

Stephen grinned, "Thank you! But we just don't want everyone making comments and stuff. You know what people can be like! No one at school knows, if they did they would all take the mick. Oh and by the way, there is a jumping show next week, can you and Amy do a couple of sessions with us this week?" Stephen asked.

"Aye, of course we can! I am in uni Monday and Wednesday, but Tuesday, Thursday and Friday I should be at the clinic but can't go back until my ribs and arm are fully healed. So I am free those days." Ty explained, "But today, can you and Georgie ride Spartan and Harley? I'm planning on doing something with Amy."

"OOO what?" Stephen asked curiously.

"That would be telling," Ty said tapping his nose, "Right come on. Let's go back to the barn. Morning chores are all done. Breakfast time!"

Stephen laughed. They both walked back into the barn to see Amy and Georgie talking about show jumping. They too joined in talking about the plan for the week. They decided that Amy and Ty could train them the days Ty wasn't in uni and could train them early Saturday morning before the show. They all walked up to the house for breakfast.

Upon entering, Amy and Ty looked at Jack. Who looked like he had been worrying most of the night. He smiled at the pair, hoping that they wouldn't give him the cold shoulder. To his relief, they smiled back. Everyone sat down at the breakfast table eating bacon butties. Amy and Ty spoke about what they were going to do with the week and the show jumping training. Katie was really excited to be starting preschool. She was only doing 3 days a week, but it was going to be really fun.

"Uncle Ty, can you take me to preschool tomorrow?" Katie asked.

"No sorry Katie I am in school from 8-1 so I have to leave really early!" Ty said sadly.

"Can you pick me up then? With Aunty Amy?" Katie asked sticking her bottom lip out.

"I think your mom would want to pick you up Katie. We can maybe pick you up another day," Ty said trying not to let her down too much.

"Mommy, please, please, please, please can Amy and Ty pick me up tomorrow?" Katie pleaded.

"Why don't you want mommy to pick you up?" Lou asked.

"Because you're not cool like Uncle Ty! He has a cool truck!" Katie exclaimed.

"She is right there, I do have an awesome truck," Ty joined in, "And I am pretty cool!"

Everyone laughed, Lou sighed, "Alright, if Uncle Ty is ok with picking you up, then that is ok. If that is what you really want?"

"YES! PLEASE UNCLE TY?!" Katie pleaded.

Ty looked at Amy who laughed and said, "Go on, I know you're dying to say yes! Plus, I can come with you. I need to go into town anyway!"

Ty laughed, "Alright then Katie, if you really want me to!"

"YAYYYYY!" Katie exclaimed jumping up and down.

After breakfast, Amy and Ty were washing up. Stephen and Georgie had gone to exercise Phoenix and Copper before they went out with Spartan and Harley. Lou and Peter were taking Katie out on a small family trail ride. Jack came up behind Amy and Ty and cleared his throat, "I would just like to apologise for last night. I guess I saw the test and I just saw red. I am so sorry to you both. Amy can you forgive me?"

Amy sighed and gave him a hug, "Yeah, but it did really hurt me how you automatically assumed that it was my test. You have to learn to trust me Grandpa. And Ty."

"I know, I know. I am sorry Ty," Jack said holding out his hand to him. Ty shook his hand and smiled, "It is all ok Jack. Just trust us from now on!"

"I will, I am sorry. Right I am off to Lisa's. I will be back for dinner. See you both later." Jack said leaving the house. Amy and Ty both shouted bye.

Amy walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "So, we have the house to ourselves. Any idea on what we can do?" She asked him.

"Well, I was thinking we could go for a drive? Have a picnic lunch, well snack somewhere? You know, just us. No friends, no exes, no family, no one. Just me and you. What do you say?" Ty said turning around in her arms and kissing her.

"That. Sounds. Amazing." Amy said in-between kisses.

Ty smiled, "Right do you fancy making some snacks while I go and sort out the truck?"

"Yeah, meet you at the truck in 20 minutes?" Amy asked kissing him softly.

Ty grinned, "Yeah, see you in 20!" he exclaimed giving her one last kiss and rushing out of the house.

Amy made up a few butties and packed a box of cookies. She also made a flask of tea. She left a note which said, ' _gone on a drive with Ty. We will be back for dinner. See you all later. Amy'_

She walked out the house and ran into Ty who smiled, "Right, I want you to wear this blindfold. Today is going to be a nice surprise for you!" Ty said holding up a scarf. Amy sighed, "You know how much I hate surprises. But seeing as it is you, then ok then."

Ty chuckled and wrapped the scarf over her eyes. He guided her to the truck and let her in. He drove down the road to the old jumping course, "Wait there for 2 seconds." He said as he got out and walked round to get her. He opened her door and pulled her out and took her to the back of the truck. He took off the blindfold off and she gasped, "Wow Ty, this is amazing! How did you get all this sorted?"

"Stephen helped me. After our chat this morning I asked him if he could help me plan this. I just wanted to spend some time with you on our own, and what better way to do it than in the bed of this truck? I brought all the pillows I could find, and also a load of blankets. The laptop is fully charged and it has your favourite film – Miss congeniality already loaded and ready to play. What do you think?" Ty asked.

"This. Is. Amazing. Honestly, it has made me so happy! I think we needed this, just to spend some time together. Alone. Like you say, no friends or exes – which I still can't get over by the way! Oh Ty this is wonderful! Thank you so much. I love you," Amy exclaimed kissing him on the cheek. Ty lifted her on to the bed of the truck and they snuggled up in the blankets. They poured a cup of tea each and snuggled down and watched the movie. They didn't need to talk, they didn't need sex, they just wanted to be with each other and spend some time as a couple. After the movie had finished, Amy turned to Ty and kissed him. The kiss started off as sweet and innocent, but soon turned passionate. The kiss seemed to go on forever. When they finally came up for air, they looked at the time and realised dinner would be ready in about 10 minutes. "We best go babe, dinner will be ready soon and we did promise we wouldn't be late again," Ty sighed.

"Yeah I know. Let's go. Today really has been amazing. You are the best. It is going to be weird not having you around tomorrow. We are finally getting back to normal though. Right come on let's go." Amy said pulling him up. They jumped into the truck and drove back to Heartland. Once they got there, they saw Georgie and Stephen leaving the barn on their way to dinner.

"How were Spartan and Harley today?" Amy asked.

"They were great! I think they are missing you two though." Georgie said.

"I know; I can't wait to get back in the saddle! I am going to try on Tuesday I think. Just a small ride. I have missed it so much!" Ty exclaimed.

"I know you have babe, and I think a trail ride on Tuesday is a top shout! Right we best get in before Lou kills us all for being late to dinner!" Amy laughed. They all walked in the house and all sat down at dinner. Everyone was happy and talking about their days. It really seemed like the family was officially back to normal. Amy and Ty both noticed at how everyone basically saw Stephen as part of the family. Although they hated keeping secrets from Lou, they knew it was easier for her to find out later, once they had figured things out again. Stephen's mom had rung Lou during the day saying she was stuck in work for another night so she had asked if Stephen could stay over again, to which Lou obviously said yes.

"Amy, Ty. It is going to be really cold tonight; do you just want to bring the mattress over to the living room in front of the fire?" Jack asked.

They looked at each other and silently agreed, "Yeah we will do that grandpa. Plus, Ty is out early and I don't fancy being left in the loft on my own. We will bring it over after night check. We still need to do a few checks on some of the horses that we didn't get done yesterday." Amy replied.

"Alright then, Peter and I will bring the mattress and extra stuff over, so Ty isn't wearing himself out before going back to school tomorrow," Jack said, Peter nodded.

"Thanks Jack. Right, Georgie, Stephen. Do you want to come and help me and Amy with the vet checks?" Ty asked as he finished dinner. Georgie and Stephen nodded and followed them out to the barn.

The vet checks didn't take too long. All of the horses were fine and nothing new was needed to be reported. One the vet checks had been done, the bed was made in the living room. When everyone had finally gone to bed, Amy and Ty got into their makeshift bed and Ty pulled Amy close to him. "I love you Amy."

"I love you Ty." She replied.

 **AN: Cheers for all the reviews. I hope there aren't any accidental 'on purpose' mistakes in this chapter! I am a terrible proof reader sometimes! Thanks for keeping up with this story though – you are all awesome :D**


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Ty's alarm went off at 6am. He groaned and rolled over to turn it off. He got up and went through to the kitchen to put the kettle on. He was going to need as much caffeine as he could get to get himself through his first day in university for well over a month! The kettle eventually boiled and he poured himself a cup of coffee. He quickly drunk it and got to work wrapping his cast up so he could have a shower. He quietly walked through the living room and saw that Amy was awake, "Hey babe? Can you get me some clothes once Stephen is up? I forgot to get them last night." Ty asked.

"Yeah, of course. I will bring them through when you are out the shower," Amy replied.

While Ty was in the shower, Amy heard Lou knocking everyone up. Once Stephen was out of their room, she ran in and got some clothes to wear. She heard Ty stop the shower and she knocked and said, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, one second." Ty said opening the door for her to come in. All he had on was a small towel wrapped around his waist.

"I need a shower and want one before the rest of them use up all the hot water. You don't mind me having one while you get ready?" She asked.

Ty smiled, "Of course not."

Amy smiled and started the shower. She quickly got undressed and jumped in the shower. Ty was stood over the sink having a shave and doing his hair. In that time, Amy had finished her shower and was wrapped in a towel drying off, "Oh my god, you are such a girl when it comes to looks!" She teased him, wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling into his back.

"I know, but I just wanted to make sure I looked like myself! I don't want people pitying me. I guess I just don't want people to think that I am weak," he sighed, turning around in Amy's arms. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled her close.

"Oh Ty, don't worry about it. Plus, if anyone says anything, Cass and Danny will have your back, they saw how bad your ribs were. Just don't worry. You will be fine." Amy said reassuringly. Their embrace was interrupted by Lou banging on the door, "HURRY UP! THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE WHO NEED TO USE THE SHOWER YOU KNOW!"

Amy and Ty both sighed. Amy shouted, "One minute!"

"Alright I am timing you!" Lou exclaimed.

Amy and Ty both got dressed and walked out the bathroom, Ty grabbed his bag and a slice of toast, "Right I am off. See you at about 2, Love you," he said to Amy as he was leaving.

"See you, have a good day. Love you too!" Amy replied, sitting down at the kitchen table. Lou looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "So you two were a long time in there this morning… You do know there are bedrooms for that? Particularly yours?" She said teasingly.

"Lou its not like that, I was in the shower as he was doing his hair and having a shave. When I got out he was just staring in the mirror. He was really scared about going back today, he didn't want people basically thinking he was weak. You know what he is like." Amy said.

Lou felt bad and said, "Bless him, I didn't think this would affect him so much, I mean he is just going back to uni. But then I guess, its not every day you almost get killed by your father in law. He will be fine. What are you two going to do when you pick Katie up?"

"We will probably take the dogs for a walk. Are you sure you don't mind us picking her up?" Amy asked for like the thousandth time.

"No of course not! It will let me get my head together. Also I have to do the finances and im going to basically lock myself in that room until I have them done. Peter is off to Calgary for the day, he is leaving as soon as we drop Katie off." Lou replied.

"Alright, I have to go and work with a few of the horses. I will see you later. Tell Katie me and Ty will be there to pick her up at 3 on the dot." Amy laughed as she ran out the house and down to the barn. When she got in there, Georgie and Stephen were just finishing the last stall before they had to go to school, "Right you two, have fun today. Remember to bring Spartan and Harley in tonight because me and Ty are taking them out tomorrow." Amy instructed.

"Yeah we will do. We got to go and catch the bus. See you later!" Georgie exclaimed.

"Bye Amy!" Stephen said as he grabbed his bag and ran up to the bus stop with Georgie. Amy smiled and thought back to when she and Ty were like that. She took Copper out of his stall and took him to the round pen, she decided to lunge him for a bit. Ever since Mallory left, Copper has been depressed. Mallory looked after him for like 6 years, they were the perfect companions. So when she left, Amy made a promise to her that she would make sure he is ok and ridden often. Luckily the past few weeks, Stephen and Georgie have been going on lots of trail rides with the horses – probably to get some privacy from all the adults - but their secret relationship was great because all the horses got worked. Leaving more time for Amy to look after Ty, and do her other work with the troubled horses she was working with during the past few weeks. After working with Copper, she worked on jumping strategies for Georgie and Stephen to try out.

Ty was in his first class of the day and had spoke to like 6 different people who were all asking him thousands of questions and expecting loads of answers. All he wanted to do was get back to work and pass his final year. Danny was sat with him throughout his lesson and so was Cass. They luckily were good at getting involved in any questions and moving the topic on.

"So Ty, you and my girlfriend, and Amy and her boyfriend eh?" Danny laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, don't go on! That night was so surreal! I never thought we would see Kit again! It was nice to see her again, it is also good that we are civil towards each other. I can not believe out of all girls you chose to go out with, it was my ex!" Ty laughed.

"Alright… I get it! I have a very similar taste in women as you… I know. Im a dick!" Danny said.

"It is hilarious though Dan, because you don't live in Hudson and like first of all you hit on Amy, and then without knowing it, you get with Ty's ex? Who happens to know my boyfriend, who is Amy's ex! I can't believe it y'know!" Cass butted in.

"Yeah ok, don't keep bringing it up. That was such a long time ago! Its all ok now because everyone is happy. We should definitely all do something together sometime though. Not just keep running into each other by chance. What do you two think?" Ty asked.

"That sounds great. We deffo need to plan something at some point because I think it will be very fun! We could always go on a ride somewhere?" Danny suggested.

"Yeah, that is a good idea! We could deffo plan something. We can always go back to the pub on Friday night this week, what do you's think?" Ty asked.

Cass and Danny both nodded. At this point the lecturer came in so they got their heads down and started work.

Back at the ranch, Amy was working in the office on updating her mom's journals. She was writing about her experience with Buddy, the horse who didn't like men. She looked at the time and realised that Ty would be home within the hour. Even though she had been with him near enough all day every day for the past 3 weeks, she had really hated not seeing him all the day. All of a sudden, her thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. She picked it up and spoke "Hello, Heartland."

"Amy? Look don't hang up. I just want to talk to you. Please just hear me out?" The voice on the other end of the line asked.

Amy was in two minds whether to just put the phone down there and then. After a minute of silence, she was interrupted by the voice, "Are you there? Please just talk to me?"

"What do you want dad? I thought I made it perfectly clear I want nothing to do with you ever again." Amy snapped.

"Look, I just want to apologise for hurting your feelings. I have been making real progress in this facility and I think I will be getting out soon. I just hope we can get back to normal?" Tim asked.

"No. After what you did to Ty, I don't think I could ever forgive you. Ever. He has only just been able to go back to school today, he was on bed rest for over 2 weeks. I don't even know how you could think that you have any right to be back in my life. Know one wants anything to do with you ever again. I think it is just best that you just don't contact us. At all." Amy said angrily.

"Amy please, you know I didn't mean to do what I did. I was in a really bad place, and this rehab has helped me figure out why I was so screwed up. I jut want a chance to explain myself. I have had a really hard time of it since my rodeo accident and me and your mom splitting up. I just hope you can see that I meant no real harm," Tim cried.

"No dad. Ty had a real hard life, but you don't see him going round beating people up for doing things that he didn't agree with. You almost killed him. And not once in all of this have you tried to say you are sorry to him, or even asked how he is. You just want to try and worm your way back in. It is not going to work. Now good bye. I don't want to talk to you again." Amy yelled slamming the phone down.

Amy immediately started crying. She leant her elbows on the office table and placed her face in her hands. She couldn't handle any of this anymore. It was just way too much. She just wanted Ty to hold her and make her feel better. She must have been sat at the desk for 45 minutes, sobbing because next thing she knew, two strong arms wrapped themselves around her and hugged her from behind, "Hey, shhhh…. What's wrong?" Ty asked as Amy stood up and turned herself into Ty's arms and cried into his shirt.

"m-m-my ddd-ad j-jussst ca-all-eed" She cried. Ty could feel himself getting angry but knew Amy needed him so kept himself calm for her sake.

"What happened? Calm down and just tell me everything." Ty said softly. Amy snuffled and cleared her throat. She told him everything that happened – luckily Tim hadn't said anything bad to her about Ty, it was just the fact hearing his voice again after what happened. It was another 20 minutes before she fully calmed down.

Meanwhile, Tim was enraged at the fact Amy had just slammed the phone down on him and hadn't even let him speak. He just went back to his room and sulked. He really did want to make things right with his family, but they were just weren't listening to him. He had tried ringing the ranch a few times he either got answering machine or Jack answered, which never went down well. By the sounds of how Amy reacted, Jack hadn't told her about it. Tim knew it was going to be hard to win back the trust of his family. Was it even going to happen? Why had Ty given him this chance to sort his life out but then not wanted anything to do with him? Tim deep down still thought that Ty was keeping Amy from talking to him, well he was hoping that Ty was the reason she wasn't speaking to him because then it wasn't coming directly from her. He knew he just needed to wait out the next few weeks, carry on with his counselling and AA meetings. Then he was to try again and get in contact with his family. Whether they would listen to him or not was a completely other story.

Back at the ranch, Amy had managed to calm down fully and her and Ty were on their way to pick Katie up. "Hey babe, Danny, Cass and me got talking today and said we should all go out to the pub on Fridau, you know instead of running into each other every time we are out. What do you think?" Ty asked.

"That sounds good, it would be good to have a proper night without the element of surprise of ex's appearing!" Amy laughed.

The rest of the journey was spent listening to the radio. They finally pulled up to Katie's nursery and both walked inside, "Hey we are here to pick up Katie Morris," Ty said.

"Oh you must be the famous Uncle Ty? She has done nothing but talk about you to everyone. Apparently you have a cool truck?" The nursery nurse said to them as she knocked on the door and got Katie.

"UNCLE TY!" Katie yelled running towards him and jumping up, luckily Ty's ribs were not too sore, so he could actually lift her up when she decided to do that now.

"Hey Katie, have you had a good first day?" Ty asked.

"Yes! I made lots of friends! We had lots of fun!" Katie exclaimed. They walked out to the truck and for the whole ride home, she was telling them all about her fun and exciting day at nursery. Amy and Ty were both happy and had forgot all about the Tim incident. When they got back to the ranch, they decided to take Buster and Remi for a walk. They walked round the whole south side of Heartland and when they got back to the ranch, they were just in time for dinner. Everyone was there for dinner tonight, even Lisa and Peter had made it home in time. Once dinner was over Georgie went to do her homework while Lisa put Katie to bed. Amy and Ty filled everyone in on Tim's little phone call. Jack was livid, the fact he was trying to manipulate Amy into speaking to him.

Ty was quite quiet because of the whole Tim talk and then just came out with, "Why don't we just go and see him?"

Everyone looked at Ty and all wore a confused expression on their faces, "What? You would go and see him? Let him back into your life after what he did to you?" Jack asked.

"Oh God no. But it is obvious, he is not taking no for an answer over the phone or from his councillor, so I was thinking if we agree to meet him, we could just tell him straight and then he would know exactly what is going on. Like I bet he thinks I am the reason Amy isn't speaking to him? So wouldn't it be better if we all went and spoke our minds, and then he would actually know where he stands?" Ty reasoned.

"I don't know Ty; would that not be a bit too much? I mean after everything that has happened?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, it is going to be super hard to do, but I feel once we have done it, then he will have no reason to contact us because he will know for sure where he stands. What do you think babe?" Ty asked Amy.

Amy shrugged her shoulders, "I really don't know. I don't think I could face him again after what he has done to you, I mean last time I saw him, he was being dragged away by the police and had just completely attacked you. I don't know whether I could handle it." Amy cried. Ty wrapped his arms around her again and held her tight. "I know it is going to be hard, but if he saw how badly we were all affected by this, then surely he would realise what he has done has affected everyone, and it is not just me saying we can't speak to him. Like I said all along if any of you wanted to speak to him, then you could. I am not that heartless. I seriously do think that once he has physically seen and heard us say it, then he will just keep trying and trying." Ty suggested.

"Ty has a point Amy; he really isn't going to stop until he gets answers. Why don't we all sleep on it and decide on something tomorrow? Everyone is off tomorrow aren't they? We could have a proper talk when the kids are out at school. But for tonight, I say we should all just go to bed and not think about it. Is that ok with everyone?" Jack asked and everyone nodded, "Right then, I bid you all goodnight."

"Night," Everyone said as he walked into his room with Lisa.

Peter and Lou said their goodnights and went to bed, Ty had to go and get a drink to take some pills. He got into his and Amy's room to see Amy already in bed, still sobbing a bit. He quickly got undressed and curled up beside her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. "Come on babe, lets get some sleep. I am going to need as much rest as possible if I am getting back on the horse tomorrow. I love you so much!" Ty said kissing her temple.

Amy smiled weakly and said, "Good night. I love you too."

Luckily they both drifted off into a much needed, peaceful sleep.

 **AN: Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or whatever, im like dead tired so haven't gone over this as well as I should have. Thank you all so much for all the review! I really do appreciate it! I think I finally have a timeline of events for this story ( a very rough one that probably wont stick, because well… it is me after all!) I also have good ideas for other stories/one shots so hopefully in the Christmas jollies, I will be able to write some other stuff :) Please keep reading and reviewing, you are all awesome :D**


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

After breakfast, Georgie went off to School and Peter dropped Katie off at nursery and quickly drove home so they could all decide on what was going to happen. Ty and Amy had been particularly quiet all morning and everyone had seemed to notice, even Katie had picked up on the weirdness and was desperately trying to get everyone happy by singing every frozen song she knew. When Peter got back, everyone was sat round the dining room table with brews, he sat down next to Lou and everyone was just silent until Jack broke the silence, "Right we just need to figure this all out. I think what Ty said last night about going to see him was a good idea. Y'know, just get everything out in the open. See what he has to say for himself. I think it will be good closure, especially for you and Ty."

"I think it would be best too Amy, like you nesecerilly don't have to forgive him. You can just hear what he has to say. I for one would love to hear him try and defend what he did, or at least tell us his reasoning's behind it." Lou exclaimed, "I mean wouldn't you want to hear why he did what he did? And whether Ty has made the right choice in sending him there?"

Amy sighed and looked into her coffee mug, "Yeah, I know you are all right. It is just going to be hard to face him again after everything. Like I broke down yesterday after just hearing his voice, so god knows what im going to be like when I see him. I do think we should see him, and let him explain what has happened, why he did it and he most importantly needs to apologise to Ty."

"Yeah, he does. I do think this will be best for everyone, because over the phone, or second hand explanations from his councillor, you can never know what he is truly thinking." Jack reasoned.

"Babe, I think this will be the best thing for all of us. Like I don't think Tim could physically lie to our faces, especially if his councillor and all of us are in a room with him. It might force him to come to terms with what he has done. Obviously I don't care regardless what he has to say, but like I have said time and time again, he is your dad at the end of the day. I am not saying you have to forgive him straight away, but you could put it out to him. Something like he has to prove himself to you, well to all of us. Then we can consider what would happen next. To be honest, I am really looking forward to seeing him grovel or at least attempt to be nice to me," Ty joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit and everyone laughed.

"Right, that is that then isn't it? Are we all agreed? Do you want me to ring up and make an appointment? Or at least speak to his councillor to see when it would be possible?" Jack asked.

"Yeah please, I would probably say some things that wouldn't be appropriate," Ty laughed.

"Yeah and I would just keep putting off the call," Amy laughed.

"Same, I wouldn't want to call there anyway. I think it is best if you do it grandpa," Lou exclaimed.

"Right ok, I will go and ring up later on. I will see when I can get an appointment and we can all then figure all of this out," Jack said, "Right what are people's plans for today?"

"I have to go over to Fairfield and sort out some papers for my next trip to France," Lisa said, "I will see you all later." She gave Jack a kiss and left.

"Well we are probably going to get some lunch at Maggie's before we go and pick Katie up," Peter explained.

"Trail ride and a picnic, well hopefully a trail ride and a picnic. It may not happen if my ribs and arm wont let it like. I just really want to ride Harley again! I haven't since my birthday and it has killed me!" Ty exclaimed.

"Well, you be careful. Don't go too far away, just in case!" Jack warned.

"Yeah we will be fine probably just go to the old jumping course, and then we have to come home and train the troublesome two for the show this weekend!" Ty laughed.

Everyone went their separate ways, Ty stayed inside and made lunch for him and Amy while she went outside and tacked up the horses. Around 10 minutes later, Ty turned up with the boxes of food and blankets, they put them in the saddle bags and they mounted their horses. While Ty was mountain, pain shot up his ribs and in his arm and he winced slightly.

"Ty, is everything ok?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, just a little sore. Nothing I can't handle. Are you ready?" he replied.

Amy nodded and they went on a gentle walk down to the jumping course. Ty felt so happy being back in the saddle, even though there was some pain, it wasn't too bad and he was so happy he was finally back to normal. "Ah this is great. I have missed this you know. Riding around and just enjoying the scenery. Its amazing!" Ty exclaimed.

"Oh, so just the scenery, just riding around? So you haven't missed the company? Well I for one am very upset at that fact," Amy teased.

"No I haven't missed the company, only because the company has stayed with me for the past month and given up everything to look after me," Ty said sweetly.

"Aww you really do know how to woo a woman don't you Mr. Borden," Amy laughed, pulling Spartan to a halt and leaning in to kiss him. The kiss was short but sweet because the horses decided to have other ideas and walk on to the jumping field. Once they reached the old jumping ring, they jumped off the horses and set up a blanket and sat down against a fallen tree and ate their lunch. "Mmm, that picnic was amazing babe. You are such a great cook!" Amy exclaimed.

"Come on Amy, it was just a few chicken wraps, nothing amazing." Ty defended.

"Don't be so modest babe, they are better than the turkey butties I make!" Amy laughed.

"I love the turkey butties, its like your speciality! Come here you goofball," Ty said wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. She snuggled into his chest and they just sat like that for ages.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I have a doctor's appointment on Friday about going on the pill. You wanna come with me?" Amy asked.

"Wait what?" Ty asked confused.

"Well, after everything that happened with Lou last week, she basically forced me to do it because she didn't want us to go through what she did. I mean I do want kids, just not now. Plus, she said its way less expensive so I made an appointment. You don't have to come with me though, I will be ok on my own," Amy suggested.

"Oh no, of course im going to come with you! You have been to all of my appointments with me, I think it is right that I go with you. I know what you mean, it is less expensive. I want kids too someday, but you are right, that is only happening way into the future. Oh by the way, I told Danny and Cass we could possibly go to the pub with them on Friday night. Stephen will be staying over because of the horse show on Saturday, so that gives us chance to spend the night in the loft again. What do you say?" Ty asked teasingly.

"Hmmm… that sounds fun, but, we can't be out late on Friday because we said we would give the pair a quick jumping lesson on Saturday morning before we have to leave for a show. Why don't we suggest going out on Saturday night instead?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, that's a good point, but we can still have the loft on Friday night? And not the front room?" Ty asked.

Amy laughed, "Yes, of course. I loved having the loft last Friday night! It's better than the front room,"

"Yeah, it is rather fun. Come here," Ty said pulling her on top of him and kissed her passionately. The kiss went on for ages and they were suddenly interrupted by Amy's mobile ringing. She groaned and pulled away from Ty and got her phone out of the bag and saw that it was Georgie. She picked it up and answered:

Amy: Hey Georgie, is everything ok?

Georgie: Yeah, where are you? You said you would give us a jumping lesson today

Amy: Yeah, we are – wait what time is it?

Georgie: Half 4! We have been home and done all the chores… We are waiting for you two.

Amy: Right. We will be right there. Actually, bring the horses over to the old jumping ring that Ty built. See you in about 10 minutes. Oh wait… I have Spartan… Well just bring the English saddle for him and we will tack him up here;

Georgie: Okay. See ya.

"Yeah, we have lost track of time babe… They are on their way now. Cant believe it is half 4 already!" Amy exclaimed.

"Well, we did kind of lose track of time. I am calling rain check on this though," Ty teased whispering into her ear.

"I am gonna hold you to that," Amy teased leaning back into him, "Right, we need to set up these jumps a bit more to make the kids work harder," she laughed.

They both got up and set up the jumps the best they could. Georgie and Stephen didn't take too long to get there, "Oh my god, this place is well cool!" Stephen exclaimed, "Can't believe you built this place Ty!"

"I did pretty well didn't i? It has served its purpose over the last few years!" Ty exclaimed, "And I got the girl in the end," he joked wrapping his arms around Amy and kissing her hair.

"Oh shush you, right I want you both to do the course first and then we can see where you can cut it shorter. Georgie you're up first!" Amy exclaimed.

Stephen tacked up Spartan while Georgie went round, she seemed to do it in an ok time. Stephen was next and did the course slightly different to Georgie as he had picked up on a corner where he could go at another angle. After he had done, Ty explained the possible angle changes for them both, they both took everything he said into account and put it into practice. After another half an hour of jumping, they decided to go back to the ranch and sort the horses out before dinner.

At dinner, Lou was asking Georgie and Stephen about their jumping. Stephen said, "I was really impressed with the makeshift jumping ring. What is the actual story behind that?"

"Well you see, Spartan wouldn't go in trailers because of the accident, and Amy desperately wanted to jump him, but we didn't have a jumping course. So on Ty's day off, he rode off on his motorbike and built the jumping course for Amy to practice on. It was before all the drama and everything. They loved each other back then, but just didn't want to admit it did you guys? Ty was too scared of being nice and Amy, well I don't know what it was with her," Lou explained, "Just being stubborn probably…"

"Thanks Lou... but yeah that is basically the story of the jumping ring. It is a favrioute spot of ours though, that's why we met you there today," Amy explained.

"Ah cool. IT is really great. Cant believe it has survived that long!" Stephen laughed.

They all carried on eating for a bit until Jack asked, "How was it getting back in the saddle today then Ty?"

"Well, it hurt a bit when I got on, but then I kind of got used to the pain. It is killing now though. I will be fine though, nothing an early night and a half day at uni wont solve!" Ty replied.

"Just take it easy Ty, we don't want you doing any more damage to those ribs any time soon!" Jack exclaimed.

"Don't you worry Jack; I am taking it as easy as I can. I don't think I will be going on many trail rides for a while, just the odd one until my arm gets better." Ty said.

"Yeah, we are taking it slow Grandpa. Right Ty, you coming to do night check?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, we haven't done a full night check in a while. Let's do it!" Ty laughed standing up and walking out to the barn.

While they were doing night check, Georgie had gone to her room to do her homework, and probably skype Stephen since his mom picked him up after dinner. Lou and Peter put Katie to bed and Jack and Lisa went to Lisa's place.

"I can't wait to get to bed! I am so tired!" Ty exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Amy and resting his head on her shoulder.

"I thought we had an impending rain check? But… if you are too tired, then that is completely understandable." Amy teased.

"Hmmm… that sounds… well promising… but seriously I am so tired and in pain, I think we may have to rain check the rain check!" Ty said sadly.

Amy groaned, "Alright then. Do you want to go inside now then, get some pills and go to bed?" she asked.

"Please, I am sorry, but I didn't realise how much riding Harley would take it out of me! Although, I have had a pretty awesome day!" Ty exclaimed, kissing Amy's neck softly, sending shivers down her spine.

"Hmmm… come on then. You are up early in the morning for uni, and I have to be up just as early to go and help Grandpa with the cows. Caleb is out of town till Friday so I'm the new cattle herder gal… Spending the full day with a bunch of cows is going to be fun!" Amy said sarcastically.

Ty chuckled softly, "Aww, I would help you, but for obvious reasons, I can't. Right come on." He said pulling her arm and walking towards the house. Once they got into the house, they said goodnight to Lou and Peter and got into bed. Ty snuggled into Amy's back and pulled her right up against him. They both drifted off into a seemingly peaceful sleep.

 **3:00AM**

Ty was restless in his sleep and he had sweat pouring off of him. He bolted up screaming "GET OFF ME!" and "GO AWAY! TIM! WADE STOP IT!"

Amy woke up and gently shook him awake, tears were streaming down his face. Lou and Peter came running in to see what was wrong.

"Ty what happened?" Amy asked wrapping her arms around him to try and calm him down.

To be continued…

 **AN: not sure when next chapter will be updated, I have a 2000-word lab report due in 13 days… and out group kind of haven't analysed our data yet which is a set of 32 people with 34 different answers… all put into a huge data sheet and then analysed to give us the results we need… Then after doing that, we actually have to write the whole thing – which is so fun… I will probably write dribs and drabs of a chapter as and when I get bored of writing the lab report haha. Thank you all so much for your reviews! I really can't believe all the positive feedback this story is getting! Thank you!**


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Previously…

 ** _3:00AM_**

 _Ty was restless in his sleep and he had sweat pouring off of him. He bolted up screaming "GET OFF ME!" and "GO AWAY! TIM! WADE STOP IT!"_

 _Amy woke up and gently shook him awake, tears were streaming down his face. Lou and Peter came running in to see what was wrong._

 _"_ _Ty what happened?" Amy asked wrapping her arms around him to try and calm him down._

Ty was shaking with pain and sadness, "Oh my god. I'm ok… I am here… not there… Cant get my head round it…" He stammered.

"Hey, hey shhhh. It's ok. Just breathe. You're safe here," Amy cooed, stroking his sweat soaked hair.

"Ty, are you ok? Do you need anything?" Lou asked feeling very concerned.

Ty screamed in pain and clung to his ribs, the heavy breathing and restlessness had caused shooting pains right through his ribs and round his back, "Oh my god the pain!" he yelled.

"Babe, what's up? Calm down and talk to me!" Amy cried.

"My r-ribs. The pain is so bad." He cried

"I will go get you your pills. Need anything else?" Peter asked, to which Ty shook his head. Peter ran and got his pills and brought them back through.

"Ty, please talk to me. Don't keep it to yourself. What happened?" Amy asked.

"We, will leave you two to it. See you in the morning. Try and get back to sleep both of you. Good night," Lou said sympathetically Amy and Ty both said goodnight and Peter and Lou left and shut the door.

"Right, it is just me you are talking to now. What happened?" Amy asked.

"That was the worst one yet… I was in my childhood home, in my room, just doing my homework. Wade was screaming at my mom downstairs and I shouted ' _stop it'_. Next thing I know; Wade is in my room beating me." Ty said shakily.

"Oh Ty, that is awful, I can't believe you are having that nightmare again," Amy said stroking his hair still, keeping him calm.

"That's not all… After Wade started beating me, I blacked out. I woke up in the dog pen with your dad beating me, with Wade helping him… it was horrible. It felt so real! Well, because it was real, but just not properly real… I think all the talk has just brought it back. I am in so much pain though. Don't think the tossing and turning has helped at all… Oh my god Amy… what am I going to do?" Ty cried.

"Oh Ty, that is dreadful. I think you need to go and sort yourself out, take a quick shower maybe? Clear your head while I make us some hot chocolate. We can sit up as long as you need, then we can lie in as long as you need. Give uni a miss tomorrow, you have a valid reason. Does that sound ok for you?" Amy asked.

"I really don't know what I would do without you. I love you, you know?" Ty replied wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight.

"Yeah, I know. I am amazing. Right come on, lets get this done. Don't forget to wrap the cast!" Amy reminded as she got out of bed. Ty followed her into the kitchen and started wrapping the cast quickly and jumping into the shower. Jack heard people in the kitchen and went to investigate, "What are you doing up Amy? It is 4am! We are out all day tomorrow; you should be asleep!" he asked.

"Well, we were asleep but then Ty had a nightmare," Amy said and then started to explain the whole thing to him.

"Oh right, is he ok now though?" Jack asked, as he was worried about him,

"Yeah, he is just having a quick shower, to make himself feel a bit better. I said I would stay up as long as he needed. He isn't going into uni tomorrow. I think he just needs time to get his head round things." Amy explained.

"Right, well, you don't have to come and help me tomorrow. Peter has the day off so I will ask him, you will be needed with Ty. Do Lou and Peter know about this?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, they heard him screaming. Thank you Grandpa, I will come and herd the cows if you need me to though," Amy offered.

"No, it is fine. He needs you more than I do. Right, I will see you tomorrow night after we have sorted out the cattle. Goodnight Amy," Jack said

"Goodnight Grandpa," Amy replied giving him a hug.

Jack went back into his room and about 2 minutes later, Ty reappeared in the kitchen, "That feels better. Did I just hear Jack?" he asked wrapping his arms around Amy and nuzzling into her neck.

"Yeah, you did. He told me that I don't have to do the cows tomorrow. He is going to ask Peter to help him because he is on a day off tomorrow. Grandpa says you need me more than he does!" Amy laughed, "The hot chocolate is ready. Do you want to go and drink it in bed?"

"Yeah, come on. Let's go." Ty replied grabbing a cup and walking back to their room. When they got back they sat up talking for another 2 hours, by the time they had stopped, everyone was starting to get up. Ty realised he needed to email his lecturers and decided it was best to do it before uni was bound to start. He grabbed his phone and wrote a quick email, just saying he had a minor set back in his recovery and wouldn't be able to make it in today, but asked if they could give Danny his work seeing as Danny worked near him. Amy and Ty both got wrapped up in bed and fell asleep.

Amy woke up at around 11 to see Ty sleeping peacefully she smiled and got dressed quickly and quietly as not to wake him. Then she went into the kitchen to make herself a brew. Lou was sat at the table reading some finance reports, "Hey, how is he doing?" She asked sympathetically.

"Well, we were awake till around 6:30, we only went to sleep because we heard you knocking everyone up. He is struggling like mad, like he emailed his uni tutor at that time as well. I think he just needs to get this meeting with dad out the way, and then he can finally stop worrying about it." Amy replied.

"That poor lad, can't he ever just catch a break? Oh by the way, Grandpa rang dad's councillor this morning to see what's happening, it turns out that dad shouldn't have rang you, but because it was Ty's idea to go and see him, he is going to hold a meeting on Friday with just you, Ty and him, no dad. Then depending how that goes, he will suggest whether we all go and see dad and have a meeting with him. What do you think to that?" Lou asked.

"That is a good idea, because at least that way, the councillor is deciding whether or not it will be a good idea, and that then stops dad from thinking that it is Ty's fault or mine, or well anyone's. I will tell him when he wakes up," Amy replied, "Oh, I hear that Peter is a cattle herder for the day, I bet he is excited about that!"

Lou laughed, "Yeah, he wasn't thrilled, but knew there was a good reason. Plus, it gives him and grandpa time to bond. What are you two going to do today?"

"Not sure to be honest. We will probably go to Maggie's at some point because Danny has Ty's work from today. Other than that I think we will just relax I think," Amy replied.

"Yeah good idea, spend as much time together as you can, take advantage of it because he will be back at work in a few weeks, God, that will be weird not having him around all the time!" Lou exclaimed.

"Tell me about it! I have kind of gotten used to having him around all the time! It has been great! But I think it will do him good to finally go back to work. It will be like this thing is all over… which I really can't wait for it to be!" Amy said.

Ty woke up and felt that the other side of the bed was cold. He sat up and saw that it was nearly 12, so he got up and threw on some clothes. He walked into the kitchen and put his arms around Amy and kissed her cheek, "Good morning, how long have you been up?" He asked.

"Just under an hour, you were flat out so I thought it would be best to leave you too it." She replied. Ty let go and made himself a brew and sat down at the table with them both.

"How are you feeling Ty?" Lou asked.

"Well, I am tired and creeped out about the intensity of that dream, but other than that I am ok!" Ty replied.

"Glad you are ok. Right you two, I will leave you to it. I am going to go and sort out Georgie and Katie's rooms for when they get home tonight. See you both later." Lou exclaimed.

Ty laughed, "Good luck with Georgie's! I bet it's a proper teenagers pit!"

"thank you for that! I am risking my life entering that room!" Lou laughed.

"Have fun!" Amy chimed in. Lou scowled and went upstairs. Ty checked his phone to see he had texts from all the lads asking where he was and an email from the head of year saying that he would send everything home with Danny and that he hoped he was better soon. He looked to see he had a text from Danny saying, ' _Hey mate, I have the work for today. I am working at Maggie's from 5-11 tonight, so any time around then is ok to come and pick it up! Hope you are feeling better lad :)'_

Ty immediately text back, _'Cheers lad, I am not too bad. Me and Amy may come for dinner tonight, so I will see what we are doing and come and get everything from you. Tell the rest of the lads and Cass that I am completely fine and its just my ribs playing up majorly. See you tonight :D'_

"Hey babe, what do you say to you and me having dinner at Maggie's tonight? Danny is there on the late shift, so I said we would go and get my stuff. It's up to you?" Ty asked.

"That sounds great, Grandpa is out at Lisa's tonight so it will be good for Lou and Peter to have a family meal with the girls." Amy replied

"Yeah, good idea! But in the mean time how about we make ourselves comfy, I have an essay to start and I am sure you have paperwork to do?" Ty asked

"Yeah, I need to update the new database, why don't we sit at the table in the dining room and just work through until Georgie and Stephen come home, then we can give them a quick jumping lesson? Oh and before I forget, Lou told me that Grandpa rang the rehab place today…" Amy said.

"Oh… what did they say?" he asked.

"Well, on Friday me and you go and speak to the councillor on our own just to see if this is the best thing to do, and then if all goes well, all of us will have a meeting with dad at a later date. Does that sound ok with you?" she asked him.

Ty nodded, "Yeah it does. We just need to get it all over and done with. I can't wait to get all of it sorted out you know? It has been so hard!"

Amy got up and wrapped her arms around Ty's neck, "I know it has. Right let's get to work." She laughed, changing the subject to lighten Ty's mood.

They both sat at the table and Ty had all of his work books out and Amy had all the client files surrounded the laptop, they had recently decided to transfer everything to an online database, so it was taking forever. At around 4 O'clock, Georgie and Stephen came in to get a drink before they went out to work. Amy told them that they would help them with the chores and then give them a quick jumping lesson, so Stephen could have the rest of the night off and spend some time with his mom. They went outside and did all the evening chores and then did a quick jumping lesson.

Stephen had just finished the course, "Wow Stephen, your timings have improved dramatically! Actually, both of yours have! You both definitely have a chance of winning a ribbon at this week's show! We will still practice tomorrow and Friday, then on Saturday we will be up early and go to the grounds and have a warm up session there. Are you two confident about Saturday then?" Amy asked.

Stephen shrugged, "I am but then I am scared I will choke at the pressure, im not very good in showing situations! But if I just focus I am sure I will be fine. I need to keep calm."

Georgie laughed, "You'll be fine. Amy told me something that helped me and that was to keep calm and carry on – and it really did help. I think we are going to crush Olivia and Jess! They will be crying by the end of it!"

"That is true, they don't have all my amazing expertise, they also don't have the miracle girl training them," Ty laughed, "Hey Stephen, do you want me and Amy to drop you off home? We are going out to Maggie's so its on the way. Saves your mom coming out here."

"Yeah please, I will text her to let her know," Stephen replied.

They all went into the barn to untack and sort out the horses. Once they were done, Georgie went back inside and Amy, Ty and Stephen jumped into Ty's truck and drove over to Stephen's house. He thanked them for the ride and went inside. Amy and Ty continued on the way to Maggie's and once they got there they went inside and found a table. They read through the menu and decided on what they were having. Ty went up to the counter and waited for Danny to come over and serve him, "Hey man, how are things going?" he asked.

"Oh it's busy tonight, but we are coping. What can I get you?" Danny asked.

"Two chicken burger and chips, then a large waffle deluxe. Oh and 2 chocolate milkshakes as well." Ty replied.

Danny inputted the numbers into the till, "That will be $22.34 please,"

Ty handed over $25, "Keep the change. How was uni today?"

"Cheers lad, and it wasn't so bad. I have the work for you in the back. I will give it to you before you leave. How are you doing?" He asked.

"Cheers… and I am fine, I was just in pain during the night," Ty said shyly and bowed his head.

"Come on dude, give me some credit. You were out last week with ribs in that state, I know it isn't just the pain. What is really going on?" Danny asked.

"Nothing…" Ty started, but Danny gave him the whole 'cut the bull' look and he sighed, "Right… well when I was younger, I was abused by my step father, then I nearly killed him and ended up at Heartland on probation. I had reoccurring nightmares ever since. They started up a couple of months back when I was helping Georgie's now boyfriend through his abuse… But last night I had a terrible one where Wade and Tim were both going for me and I was screaming and shouting in my sleep. It was horrible, and all the tossing and turning really did hurt my ribs. After that, Amy and me were up talking till about 6:30. The reality is I was scared to go back to sleep. Even if I had got back to sleep straight away, I would be in no fit state to come in today…"

"Oh god man, that is terrible! I understand completely though; I have recurring nightmares too about a car crash I was in when I was a kid. Luckily, touch wood, I haven't had one for a while. Don't worry man, I wont tell anyone. Right, I best get back to work, otherwise Maggie will fire my arse!" Danny laughed trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Ty laughed, "Thank you. You are the first person I have told outside of my family. Right I best get back to Amy. Thanks again. I appreciate it."

Danny nodded and got back to work. Ty took in a deep breath and went back to sit down. "Hey, you were gone a while, what were you talking about?" Amy asked. Ty sighed and told her everything, she smiled and said, "I am glad you have someone else you can talk to about it. I love you so much. We will get through this, whatever it takes!"

Ty smiled, "I love you too. I know, we will get through this." He said, holding her hand across the table. For the rest of the night, they made small talk about everything that was going on with Georgie and Stephen and made strategies and jumping plans for the coming week. After their dinner, it was like 9 O'clock because they stayed talking to Danny when it went quiet. They drove back to Heartland and decided to get an early night to catch up on some much needed sleep. They both got into bed and cuddled up together and fell into a peaceful sleep.

 **AN: Well this week has been stressful AF! Two words – data analysis. AKA the bane of my life. The next update will take a while because of the amount of work I still have to do! Cheers for all your reviews on the last chapter – it means so much to us! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you all again :D Please continue to read and review! And you would think because I am writing the word strategies a lot at the moment, I would have learnt how to spell it. But nope, I spell it wrong every time and the red wiggly line of doom appears!**


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Ty was sat in the waiting room with Amy next to him, they were waiting to meet with Tim's councillor. Luckily they had a relatively quiet week and mostly worked with Georgie and Stephen on working on the jumping show. Ty had one more nightmare since the bad one about Tim and Wade, but he wasn't as badly affected and managed to keep himself relatively calm. Ty was very nervous, even though he wasn't talking to Tim he was still not feeling the whole talking to a councillor. Amy noticed that his leg was shaking and took a hold of his good hand with both of hers, "Hey, keep calm. This is only us talking to him about everything. We aren't seeing dad today. Everything is going to be ok." She said softly.

Ty sighed, "I know, it is just hard. You know we were saying we should sleep in the loft tonight?"

"Yeah?" Amy replied.

"Well, I looked at the weather forecast and it is going to be like 10 times colder than last week… Now this is coming from someone who lived in that loft for like 5 years, it isn't a good idea to sleep in there It was that cold when I got really ill! We are going to have to do the mattress in the living room, I know we wanted the _alone_ time but, its not worth it!" Ty said.

Amy sighed, "Alright, I am sure we can some _alone_ time tomorrow after the jumping competition. Stephen is staying over again. We are going out with Danny, Cass, Caleb and Kit aren't we?"

"Yeah, KO's at 8pm. At least we can have dinner at Heartland to celebrate/commiserate," Ty laughed, "I am looking forward to getting out though, are you?"

"Yeah, I really am! We just need to get through today, and then we can focus on the rest of the weekend." Amy said reassuringly.

"Yeah, lets do it. I am more confident now. I love you so much," Ty said.

Amy smiled and leant in and kissed him, "I love you too."

About 5 minutes later, Tim's councillor came out and called them into her office. They sat down on the couch and Dr. Robbins could sense they were nervous and said, "There is no need to be nervous, nothing is going to be done here and now. I just want to see how you are doing. We just want to decide where we go from here, that is all. So Ty, how are you?"

Ty cleared his throat, "Well… I have been alright, but obviously not had the greatest of times. I had to miss nearly a month of uni, and once I finally went back, I started having nightmares again, so had to take another day off this week. I have suffered from very horrible nightmares most of my life as I was abused by my step father. But the other day, we made the decision to come and see Tim and it scared me and I had a terrible nightmare about what happened. I also had another one last night, probably because I was anxious about coming here today."

"Well, nightmares after an event like this is not uncommon. Especially seeing as, you have had previous troubles with nightmares. What would you like to come out of this possible meeting with Tim?" the Dr. asked.

"Well, I haven't forgiven him at all for what he has done, and no doubt he is probably blaming me for everything that has ever happened in his life. But I would like him to tell us his actual reasons for doing it, and whether he is actually willing to change his ways. Or whether he is just going to go back to blaming me…" Ty replied.

"Well, I have worked with Tim with some very intense sessions these past couple of weeks and I feel he has finally come to a break through with the reasoning behind all of his actions. I told him I was meeting with you two and he allowed me to discuss his full progress with you both. He does not blame you… Well now he doesn't anyway! He has basically been harbouring bad feelings ever since he came back into his daughter's lives. He was absent for ten years and when he came back, both of his girls had grown up and had other people to be there for them. He was upset when Lou got engaged to Peter but not as much because he at least had 15 years with her and used to be her father. However, you were 5 when he left, and he never had a chance to form a proper bond with you. When he came back in your life, you had Ty and relied on him. Also when you got engaged – it hurt him that Ty didn't ask his permission first because it made him realise how much he hadn't been there for you throughout your life. I will tell you that the drinking has been going on since he found out about the engagement. He just hates the fact that you no longer need him and never really have. He doesn't blame you, or Ty. He blames himself for leaving – and then taking 10 years to finally sort himself out and come back to you. What do you say to that?" Dr Robbins asked.

"Wow, so Ty sending him here really has helped… I still can't forgive him for doing this to Ty. He had no right doing it, the trouble we have had this past month and a bit has been so bad. Like in the future, I could see myself maybe forgiving him. But not right now. Not at all. If he can prove to me, and well everyone that he can keep off the drink and change his ways, and apologise to Ty, then possibly in the future, I could forgive him." Amy explained.

"I wouldn't expect you to forgive him straight away, or even forever. However, if you are willing to give him a chance, that could therefore help him in his stages of recovery; because if he is told he has no chance with you or your family again – then in his eyes he will have no true reason to stay on the wagon. So I think your reasoning behind that is very mature and will help everyone in the long run. Right Ty. What do you think about all of this?" The Dr asked.

"Well, I have come to terms with everything that has happened, like yeah I am affected by all of it. The odd nightmare and pain that reminds me. I just need to get back to school and work full time and then I will be ok. The only thing that has got me through is Amy, like seriously if I still lived in that trailer, I would have been 10000x worse than I am now. She knows how to calm me down after I have had a nightmare, and knows how to take my mind off these things. Like we go out to the diner, go out with friends and have outings in the truck. She is my rock. I am still upset with Tim for what he has done though, I can not just forgive and forget. Like I wont say no to us talking in the future or anything because to leave him out of all our lives is just unrealistic. I have seen drug and alcohol abuse all of my life and I just think he needs to clean up his act and stay true to himself and stay sober. I totally agree with what you are saying about giving him a chance in the future will make him want to stay sober, the same thing happened with my mom. When I was willing to give her another chance, that gave her hope." Ty reflected. Amy smiled and held his hand.

"Well Ty, it looks like you have your very own support system. I am glad you haven't made yourself into a hermit and carried on as normal. Going on dates, out with friends and back to work and school will help you so much and I am just happy or you, that you aren't fully held back by Tim's actions. I like how you think reasonably about all of your options and do what is best for everyone in the long run and not just you in the short term. I am going to give you two options now, number 1, you and the family all have a big meeting with Tim and tell him all of your feelings and see what he has to say for himself, or number 2, I just tell him whatever you want me to. I will give you time to talk about it, I need to go and check on a patient. I will be 10 minutes. Ok?" Dr Robbins asked.

Amy and Ty both nodded and Dr Robbins left the room.

"Ty, I don't know whether I will be able to handle seeing him yet, I don't forgive him enough, but. I want to see him and hear him apologise for what he has done. What do you want to do? It isn't up to me. It is up to you, you are the one who got beaten up, you are the one having nightmares about it all. I just want you to be happy. So you decide and I will be with you on whatever decision you make because at the end of the day, I love you so much and I trust whatever you decide." Amy said.

"Well, I agree. Seeing him would be very hard for me, and also all of you. However, I know what you mean, I want to hear him talk to me in his own words about his own reasons for doing what he did, and also I want him to apologise to me. I think it will be better for all of us in the long run, even him to speak face to face. As Dr Robbins said, he will benefit from having something to work towards. She is right that he will most likely stay sober if he has a chance with us all again. Like I know it will take some time, but I do think that Tim could sort himself out and get himself back into our lives. Even though you say that you wont be losing another parent, I still feel guilty because of it, I know you would do anything to have your mom at our wedding, and I don't want what your dad has done to me now, in his state of mind, when he was ill, should not stop you from having him at our wedding. I know its like 9/10 months away but I do have hope that he will change. Not for my sake but for yours. Do you get me?" Ty asked, but saw that Amy was crying slightly and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Ty, I hadn't thought about the wedding and dad, but you are right, I would like him to be there. Only if he is sorry and does apologise, and cleans up his act. I think we should see him too. Oh Ty, I love you so much," Amy cried, rubbing Ty's back. She pulled away from him as Dr Robbins entered the room.

"Have you two decided anything?" she asked them both.

Ty nodded, "Yeah, we have. We are going to go with having a meeting with him. All of the family together so we can all speak to him face to face. The only thing I want is a proper apology, and to know that he knows he fucked up and that the fault is his. Not mine. I don't think I could handle him blaming me over and over again. Does that sound reasonable?"

Dr Robbins smiled at the pair, "Yes, that is actually what I was hoping. It would do you all good to get everything out in the open, and I guess Jack and Lou will be coming too?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah, they want to be here with us. They think it would be good to see him too. Thank you for giving us this opportunity to talk about it. When do you think the meeting will happen?"

Dr Robbins looked at her calendar in her notes and said, "Well there is time on Monday, or Friday. Whichever is best for you both?"

"Well, I am in uni on Monday, I can't miss any more, so I think Friday will be good enough for all of us, if that's ok with you, babe?" Ty asked Amy.

"Yeah, Friday is better for me, I have a new client coming in on Monday so it is perfect timing for all of us!" Amy exclaimed.

"Right then, shall we say 2 O'clock on Friday?" She asked them both, to which they both nodded, "Right, I will see you both next week. If you have any problems or worries what so ever, you can ring me and we can sort it out. Hope you two have a good week, and just try not to dwell on it? You don't want any more set backs!"

"Thank you Dr Robbins, I really appreciate it. I will try my best to keep positive. Thank you so much for meeting with us, we really do appreciate it. I feel that a huge weight has been lifted off my chest right now. I just think I will have better nights sleeps after all this, I think I am finally in a good place. Thank you so much Dr. Robbins. See you next week," Ty thanked her and shook her hand.

"You are welcome, now take care!" She said showing them out the door. Ty took Amy's hand and entwined it with his and they walked to the truck, finally feeling able to breathe again. They got into the truck and Ty started the engine and they drive home, to Heartland. Not many words were spoken on the journey home, but no words were needed. They were both happier than they had been in a long time. Amy was sat very close to Ty and was holding his hand between both of hers. She looked at him and smiled, "I am so proud of you. I love you so much,"

"There is nothing to be proud of, I just know that it wasn't fair for all of this to cause a big rift between us and Tim, well in the future anyway. I am just happy that we, me and you, have a plan. We are on the same page, and whether Tim accepts this whole thing, well we will have to wait and find out. I hope he does, for all of our sakes, and for his. I wouldn't want him to end up like my mom you know? I literally feel like that 75 tonne weight has been lifted off me shoulders. You. Are. The. Best." He emphasised, squeezing her hand a bit tighter.

"I am aren't I?" Amy joked, "But in all seriousness, thank you for everything. You have given me hope. I know this all can't be fixed overnight, but I am really feeling positive about all of this."

"So am I… OH SHIT!" Ty exclaimed.

"What?" Amy asked, concerned at Ty's outburst.

"We forgot about your doctor's appointment! Wasn't that supposed to be today?" He asked.

"Well, I didn't forget and managed to change it to Tuesday because this was much more important!" Amy laughed.

"Oh thank god, you still ok for that appointment then?" Ty asked.

"Yep, I think it will be better for us to get it over and done with, plus I don't think Lou will let me forget about making an appointment or making sly comments about it until I do!" Amy laughed.

"Yeah that's true… Right so when we go home, we making some butties, then setting up the jumping arena for Georgie and Stephen?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, I mean the show is tomorrow so we should probably take it easy today, just go over the basics one more time, we can't do much more until we see the course tomorrow. I am really excited for this by the way! We are a proper little team us 4, I think we could get a first and second tomorrow!" Amy laughed.

"I think so to, with our combined awesomeness and their jumping skills!" Ty boasted.

They pulled up to heartland and had some lunch, they spoke to Jack and Lou about all that was happening – which they were happy with. When Georgie and Stephen came home, they worked hard and put a good 2 hours' practice in. After practice, they bathed the horses and sorted them all out and packed everything they would need for the show.

Dinner was fun, everyone was really excited about the pending jumping competition and after dinner, they all sat round the living room drinking hot chocolate and toasting marshmallows. Once Katie went to bed, they all laid out the living room ready for Amy and Ty to sleep in. Jack went to bed relatively early as it had been a busy week doing the cows and all the extra work around the ranch that needed doing seeing as winter was rushing in fast. Once he had gone to bed, Amy, Ty, Lou, Peter, Georgie and Stephen all sat up and watched American Pie. They all laughed so much and after the movie everyone went to bed seeing as they were up at 6 to ensure they were ready for the horse show on time. Amy and Ty quickly got ready and cuddled up on the mattress. Amy fell asleep almost instantly and Ty secretly hoped that it would be a decent night sleep. ' _Well here is to hoping'_ he thought as he finally managed to get to sleep.

 **AN: Wow I actually had time to get this chapter written because of how stressful this lab report actually is… This will probably be the last update for a week (hopefully I can get one out sooner, but I doubt it) I am away this week on Thursday- Saturday so wont be writing at all. But between now and then I need to get this lab report done - which today I have been told is possibly all wrong – so got to focus on getting this sorted by its due date a week today! Oh well I could be in for a proper hectic week!**

 **Cheers everyone for your reviews – I do appreciate them! Thanks guys :D**


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Amy and Ty were sleeping peacefully on their makeshift bed in the living room, when they were suddenly woken up by Lou shouting upstairs telling Georgie to wake up. Ty groaned and looked at his watch and saw it was 2 minutes to 6, "Lou we still have two minutes! What are you playing at?" he grumbled almost incoherently, rolling over and snuggling into Amy's side.

"Oh stop your moaning and get up. I am making sausage butties for breakfast, so you both best hurry up before everyone is up to steal them!" Lou laughed and walked through to the kitchen.

Ty groaned again and kissed Amy's neck, "Mmmm, good morning!" he murmured into her neck.

Amy shivered slightly, "Mmm good morning, wish we didn't have to get up right now, I am so comfy!" she said rolling over and kissing Ty softly on the lips. The kiss didn't last too long because Katie came running in and jumping on the bed, "Good morning! It's the horsey show today! Stephen and Georgie are gonna win!" she exclaimed.

"That we are!" Georgie said walking down the stairs, "Aren't we Stephen?" she asked him as he was walking down the corridor.

"That is true, although, I think I could win and Georgie will just have to come second, what do you think Katie?" Stephen asked while teasing Georgie.

"Yeah, Stephen is going to beat you Georgie!" Katie cheered jumping up and down, Georgie just scowled and said, "Come on Stephen we have to go sort the horses out before breakfast!"

Stephen laughed, "Yeah, okay… Katie are you coming with us?"

Katie nodded and ran over to them, "Yes please! Can I please pass you the brushes you need? What am I, your little assistant? That's what you said the other night!" Katie asked all excitedly.

"Yeah, ok, you are my little assistant! Right come on, we need to get to work before breakfast!" Stephen laughed and held Katie's hand. Georgie, Stephen and Katie ran off down to the barn.

Amy and Ty just stayed on the bed, not wanting to move. That is when they heard Lou yell from the kitchen, "Hey you two! I don't hear any movement! Now hurry up, you two and the kids have to leave soon to get the horses ready! If you don't get moving I might just forget to make you breakfast!"

Peter was walking through the living room, "Just do as she says, she is in an awful mood today!" he whispered to the pair. Amy and Ty stifled a laugh and both jumped up, Ty went into the kitchen and wrapped up his cast while Amy grabbed a quick shower, he went into their bedroom and grabbed them both clothes for the day and went into the bathroom.

"Hey I brought you clothes, as I know you forgot," he said as Amy was getting out the shower.

"Ah you are such a good fiancé aren't you? And my clothes even match, that makes you an even better fiancé," she teased kissing him softly.

"What can I say? I am just amazing," Ty boasted while getting undressed and jumping in the shower.

Once they were both finished in the bathroom, they went into the kitchen and saw Lou plating out everyone's breakfast. The kids had come back in to join everyone for breakfast. Ty made everyone tea or coffee and they all sat down and ate their breakfast chatting about the day ahead.

After breakfast, Amy, Ty, Georgie and Stephen said goodbye to everyone and went and loaded up the horses and made the 45-minute journey to the jumping grounds. They were listening to whatever was on Amy's phone at the time and Georgie and Stephen were hating it, "Hey Amy, put something decent on! Here pass me the AUX cord and I will put something on!" Georgie exclaimed.

"Ah, nope. You know the rules. Passenger is in charge of the music, besides these songs are classics aren't they Ty?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, they're awesome! And yeah, that is the rule Georgie, Passenger is in charge of the music, sorry!" Ty laughed.

Georgie huffed and rolled her eyes.

They pulled up to the arena at about 9:30 am, so they had time to check over the course and do all the pre show preparations. Once they parked up, Georgie and Stephen went and signed up in the registration tent and got their numbers, leaving Amy and Ty to unload the horses.

"Oh so you two actually decided to show up, even though you are no way near good enough to be in this class, you should be in the toddler class," Olivia asked as she walked by with her posse of horsey people.

"Oh shut it you. You are just scared that you are going to lose. Me and Stephen are like a thousand times better than you lot. Just you wait and see, after this show, it will be you who belongs in the 'toddler' class, not us!" Georgie snapped and went to lunge forward.

Stephen put his arm on her shoulder to stop her from doing anything stupid, "Hey, just leave it. They are all just jealous because they haven't had the awesome amount of training we have had." He said.

"Pha. You call those two 'coaches'. They are just losers who obviously don't care about horse shows, look at them now, all over each other. Not even here helping you sign in. They are obviously only interested in themselves." Olivia laughed, pointing to Amy and Ty who were joking about and kissing each other.

Georgie laughed, "They are actually pretty good coaches, and after everything that has happened lately, they have been able to concentrate on coaching us. Amy won the fall finale back when she was 15 and Ty, well, he was her coach. She wouldn't have won if it wasn't for him, sooo I think we have pretty good coaches actually."

"Yeah, whatever. You may have "good" coaches, but look at your horses, they are just your average run of the mill ranch horses, nothing special. My horse is worth 100 grand and Jess' dad just bought her a new jumper called Flame, he was 95 grand. So I think we will win, we obviously have the better horses. You should run along now; I don't want people to see us talking to you." Olivia said snobbishly.

Stephen pulled Georgie away and they walked over to Amy and Ty and helped sort the horses out and got suited and booted ready for the show. When it was time for the show, Amy and Ty gave them both a pep talk about the best strategies to use. The whole family were there cheering Stephen and Georgie on, Stephen's mom even managed to get the afternoon off work, but had to go straight back after the show. Stephen didn't mind though, he thought of the heartland gang as his family. They made him feel really safe.

Most people had already gone, and times had not been too bad. Olivia was up next and went round the course in a time of 46.8 seconds, which was the fastest of the day.

"Hey, guys. Come here. Look at this," Ty whispered, showing them the map of the course, "You see this jump here and going into that one? Well, I have only just seen it and Amy and I looked and both agreed you can make a shorter arc here by slightly turning quicker after the jump. Which would therefore set you up for the next jump. Are you ready Stephen? You are up next?" Ty asked.

"Ready as I ever will be. I am nervous though. Thanks for the tip. Wish me luck!" Stephen said while mounting Spartan and riding out into the centre. All of the Heartland lot and his mom were cheering him on. He managed to do the course in 45.7 seconds due to the great tips and advice Ty had given him. The whole arena was applauding and cheering. Stephen went a deep shade of red and rode over to Amy, Ty and Georgie who were all smiling loads. "Congrats man! You did awesome!" Ty exclaimed.

"Yeah, lets just wait and see how amazing I do, before we all start celebrating too early," Georgie teased and hopped on Phoenix.

"Yeah, yeah good luck out there! You're gonna need it!" Stephen laughed.

A voice was heard over the tannoy, "And the last participant is Georgie Fleming-Morris on Phoenix!"

Everyone cheered and Georgie went around the course, managing to clear it in 45.5 seconds, beating Stephen by 0.2 seconds. Everyone was clapping and cheering. Georgie went over to Stephen, Amy and Ty, who were all smiling and gave them a hug.

"Can't believe you beat me! I have been winning in all the practices! But ah well, maybe next time. Well we both beat Olivia by over a second so its all good." Stephen laughed.

"I am just simply amazing. Cant believe we got a red and blue ribbon. See these two are pretty good coaches aren't they? Not just interested on getting off with each other all the time." Georgie stated.

"Hey, we aren't that bad, are we? We don't get off with each other in public anyway. Who said we weren't interested?" Ty asked.

"Olivia, she was saying how you two aren't real coaches and how you weren't interested at all in what was going on. It was when you were joking around this morning. And no, you aren't too bad in public," Stephen replied.

"Ah, well. Just ignore her. You two got first and second, I think that is pretty amazing! I think we are pretty amazing coaches aren't we babe?" Ty asked Amy wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close.

"Yep, we did good." She laughed.

Next minute Katie came running down and hugged Georgie and Stephen, "WELL DONE! YOU TWO ARE GREAT! YOU BEAT THE MEAN GIRLS!" Katie yelled.

"Shh Katie, how come your down here?" Ty asked getting down to her level.

"I ran down, mommy said I could come and stand with you when they get their ribbons because I can't see back there!" she replied. Ty laughed and picked her up and sat her on his hip, she had his arms around his neck, clinging on. Ty put his other arm back around Amy and they stood and watched the ribbon ceremony. Everyone was cheering for Georgie and Stephen.

After the ceremony Amy and Ty stayed and talked to the family before they left and Georgie and Stephen were sorting the horses out on their own in the back stables they had just finished washing and wrapping the horse's legs and were enjoying the alone time together.

"You did awesome today G, I am proper happy that we beat the others," Stephen said wrapping his arms around Georgie's waist and leaning in for a kiss.

"Thank you Ste! I think we both did pretty well," Georgie replied, "But I still won, so you have to do all the chores tonight on your own. I will still come out and help you but, I will just sit and watch," she laughed kissing him back.

They were suddenly interrupted by Olivia laughing, "Oh my god. You two. Together? Wait until everyone hears about this! Actually though, you two match perfectly. You got abandoned by dead parents and you, well your parents split up and then you got beat up. God you two are pathetic. I am convinced you cheated, I mean you didn't do the course properly, you cut corners and everything. I am surprised the judges didn't disqualify you."

"Oh shut up Olivia, go and talk to your horsey friends about who's horse was more expensive or something will ya? I am trying to sort me and my girlfriend's horses out, so if you don't mind. Please just do one!" Stephen snapped.

"Oh wow "Girlfriend" how pathetic. I bet none of your family know about this. Otherwise they wouldn't let Stephen spend the night like he does. Or you two work together all the time. Oh wow this all makes so much sense now. This is laughable! That guy who is apparently your coach, I have heard so much stuff about him. Is it true he got attacked by his step-dad and then by his girlfriend's dad? That's why he has a cast isn't it? Wow he must be a proper weakling then!" Olivia said just as snobbish as ever, not knowing that Ty and Amy were both stood behind her.

Ty cleared his throat, "Yeah, I am terribly weak you know, honestly awful! Now if you excuse me, we have to check the 'run of the mill' ranch horses out and trailer them. I think some of your posse are round there looking for their ringleader, so if I was you I would get along. See ya."

Olivia looked at him wide eyed and just hurried along outside the barn.

"Hey are you two ok?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, she was just being her usual bitchy self." Georgie muttered angrily.

"Oh my god, what a conniving little bitch! I can see why you punched her last year Georgie! Oh my god I hate her with a passion! Talking about me like that? Who the fuck… sorry guys… I will quit while I am ahead," Ty said, squeezing Amy's hand for reassurance.

"Tell me about it, how have I not killed her yet!? Right we best get these boys loaded up so we can get back to the ranch for the celebration dinner," Georgie said just ignoring everything that had gone on. Everyone nodded and got to work loading up the horses ready to go back to the ranch.

After signing out and sorting out the papers for the next show, the four of them jumped in the car and drove back to Heartland. Seeing as they had got first and second, Amy decided to let them have control of the music – which was a big mistake as they were listening to some rubbish dance mix of Justin Bieber's new songs – which was torture for both Amy and Ty. Once they pulled up to heartland, it was just after 5, they put the horses away and walked into the house. When they got into the house Lou was cooking up a Storm in the kitchen with Peter and Jack and Katie were setting the table.

"Hey congrats you two! Come in! Stephen your mom said she is really sorry she couldn't come and see you afterwards, she literally had to run." Lou said as she was taking the food to the table. Amy, Ty, Stephen and Georgie followed her and Stephen said, "Thanks, yeah I guessed she had to run, but I will see her tomorrow. I am so happy we beat Olivia and Jess. They are now blaming us for cheating though because of our strategy and angle work,"

"Don't talk to me about Olivia, she is so vindictive and evil. She was saying so much bad stuff, I can really see why Georgie hit her… not that I condone that…" Ty ranted.

Lou looked up surprised at him and saw Amy hold his hand, "Hey what's all this?" she asked.

"Oh, just Olivia trying to wind Georgie and Stephen up about us two being coaches and saying mean things about us, well Ty and his past, without knowing that we were there." Amy replied.

"Stupid… Bit… girl…" Lou said changing her words carefully seeing as there were kids present at the table.

"Mommy, what is a Stupid Bit Girl?" Katie asked.

Everyone laughed, "A not very nice person. Right why don't we all eat up and then we can watch a film or something?" Lou asked changing the subject.

"Yeah that sounds good," Peter replied.

"YAY! FROZEN SING ALONG PLEASE!?" Katie yelled.

"No, I was thinking something more along the lines of Harry Potter from the beginning or something?" Lou said, knowing the whole house was sick of the frozen sing along.

"That sounds awesome, Amy and me will only be able to watch the first one, then we have to get ready and go," Ty commented.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you two were going out tonight… Do you want to just crash in the living room? Or the loft?" Lou asked.

Amy looked at Ty and they shared a look, "The loft, because it is going to be a late one, and then we don't want to get woken up early on in the morning, so at least in the loft we will get a lie in," she said.

Lou smirked, "Yeah, ok. I will set up the bed for you, and seeing as Grandpa isn't here and at Lisa's I will put the new heater back in there!"

"Cheers Lou, we appreciate that! Right, lets all get sorted and watch Harry Potter!" Ty exclaimed. Everyone cheered and went and sat down on the couch. They put the philosophers stone on and everyone was sat silently throughout the movie. Even Katie seemed to enjoy it as she was at that age where she was beginning to understand more. After the film had finished, Amy and Ty went and got ready, they said good bye to everyone and made their way down to KO's ready for the fun night ahead.

 **AN: Woo finally managed to finish this chapter! I have been writing it since last Monday! Literally finished my lab report an hour ago… it was the most stressful piece of work I have ever had to submit! Thanks to most of you for being understanding about the lateness of this chapter. For obvious reasons, uni is more important at this time, as second year actually counts towards my degree, so I actually need to try and concentrate more. The next 3 weeks I have a presentation and another 2000-word essay in, so updates will be rather slow again. After 17** **th** **December, I am off for over a month, so times im not out getting hammered with all the lads who are home for Christmas, I will probably be a hermit and just write, so end of Dec/beginning on January, you should get quite frequent updates!**

 **Cheers everyone for the continued support and reviews as these really do make my day when I look on me emails to see I have had more great reviews! Cheers everyone (Y)**


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Amy and Ty got to the bar and when they entered they saw that Caleb, Cass, Danny and Kit had already arrived. They ordered two lemonades and went and sat down with everyone.

"Still not on the beer then Ty?" Caleb asked.

"Nope, still on pain meds until I get this thing off, which is on Wednesday, so I am gonna miss uni again Danny, so could you get my work for me?" Ty asked.

"Yeah sure i…" Danny started and was suddenly interrupted by Cass.

"Hey, no uni talk! It is FRIDAY! And Friday is a wind down day! Literally I am so stressed, I just want a nice night with you lot and then we can worry about everything on Monday, when we are actually in uni. Plus, I am sure that Caleb, Kit and Amy don't fancy talking about vets all night…" she ranted.

"Yeah good point, so Caleb, Any rodeo's planned yet?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, actually me and Kit are in a rodeo down in Arizona next month, we are going to be down there for a week including travel time. I think its gonna be awesome!" Caleb replied.

"Yeah, all 4 of us are going down as it is in the beginning of your Christmas break. Hey, you two should think about coming down? Road trip and a week down in Arizona. I think that would be awesome!" Kit suggested.

Amy and Ty looked at each other, both knowing they didn't need to make a full on commitment right away and nodded, "Yeah, that sounds fun. We will discuss it with everyone back at the ranch and things first because we can't just expect them to pick up the slack and everything. But we will have a serious think and get back to you! I always wanted to go Arizona, what about you babe?" Ty asked.

"Yeah! Me two! I am sure if we give grandpa ad Lou plenty of notice we will be fine, plus I am sure Stephen wouldn't mind living at Heartland for the week to help out. That does sound awesome though!" Amy exclaimed.

"Right that's it then, road trip to Arizona! Oh hey I totally forgot, how did Georgie and Stephen do in their show today?" Caleb asked.

"Georgie came first, then Stephen a close second. They are both so happy! Also considering we haven't had as much time as everyone else has to practice, they literally blew it out the park!" Ty exclaimed, "Plus they had two awesome coaches!"

"Ah im so happy for them! I bet they are both on such a high!" Cass commented.

"Yeah they are bless them, I seriously think after everything that has gone on, this is what both of them needed. Plus, they beat the little bitches that gave them a proper hard time." Ty laughed.

"Beating little bitches is the best thing about any sport, I was always number 1 in rodeo club and no one could ever beat me. All their faces when I kept winning was priceless!" Kit chuckled.

"Yeah, I remember always beating all the little cows in my gym club, it was awesome!" Cass laughed.

"I slayed at the rodeo club as well," Caleb butted in.

"I was really good at footie, best goal keeper in town me," Danny boasted.

"I was just awesome at show jumping, won the fall finale and everything!" Amy said and Ty fake coughed, "With Ty's help of course." She finished.

"Thank you, its nice to know I am appreciated! Listening to that just makes me wish I actually did something at school," Ty sighed.

"Wait, what about the professional wrestling you did?" Kit asked.

"Yeah Ty, what about your proooo-fesional wrestling," Amy teased, knowing exactly what Kit was meaning.

"What Ty, you were a professional wrestler?" Cass asked in a shocked tone.

Ty looked down, "Erm no… not exactly…"

"Wait so that dude that came to see you at the ranch wasn't your professional wrestling coach?" Kit asked, feeling slightly confused.

"Nope… not exactly… he was my old probation officer. It was before you knew about all the probation deal and everything… and I kind of didn't want you to know…" Ty said quickly.

Everyone laughed, "Oh my god, that actually hurt my feelings! Cant believe you lied to me," Kit said jokingly.

"Can't believe you fell for it! Clint really doesn't have a 'professional wrestler' look about him. Also, look at this buggerlugs here, like he could be a professional wrestler…" Amy laughed.

"Hey, now that hurt _my_ feelings! When I actually went to school, I did go to one of the wrestling clubs… then got kicked out half way through my first lesson… For breaking Kieron Jones' nose… because he was a total twat," Ty said quietly.

"Aww babe, bless ya! You never told me that story before! I struggle to imagine you even setting foot in a high school, never mind wearing a little wrestling outfit!" Amy laughed and everyone joined in.

For the next 10 minutes everyone was just winding Ty up about his wrestling and Ty said, "Right stop now, this isn't fair," He stuck out his bottom lip and gave the 'sad eyes' like what Katie gave him when he had to make breakfast.

"God, you have been spending too much time with Katie! That little pout is perfect!" Caleb laughed.

"Tell me about it! That kid is such a bad influence on him!" Amy laughed.

"You are just jealous because she loves her uncle Ty more than her Aunty Amy," Ty teased. To which everyone laughed.

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Alright. Alright. Only good thing about that is that I don't get woken up every morning, it is you she goes to first!"

"Yeah that is true! 'uncle Ty can I have chocolate chip pancakes!' every time she wakes me up! I regret making them now!" Ty exclaimed, "Ay Danny, what's this I thing about 5 a-side- football? I got an email from the uni sport club about it."

"Well its basically what it says on the tin – 5-a-side-football! Teams of 5 play against each other and there are I think 6 rounds, and the winners get $1200 divided between them. As it is $100 a team. I was thinking about getting a team together, what do you say?" Danny asked.

"Aye, count me in! As long as it isn't before Wednesday!" Ty exclaimed.

"Nah, it's this coming Saturday. Caleb, you fancy it? You don't have to be studying at UoC to join?" Danny asked.

"Actually, that sounds awesome! I would love to!" Caleb exclaimed giddily.

"That's great! Jason and Kyle said they would join us; I will sign us up on Monday. Maybe we could have a practice on Thursday? Y'know just to see if we are any good?" Danny asked.

"Yeah that's fine by me!" Ty said.

"Me too! Hey are you girls coming to watch us play?" Caleb asked.

Cass laughed, "Of course, any excuse to watch a load of men running around in shorts all day kicking a ball about? I'm game!"

"Me too!" Amy teased, looking at Ty.

"Same," Kit laughed.

The lad's face's all dropped and the girls just laughed, "Of course, we might cheer you on too," Cass laughed.

"Yeah I mean we have to make it look like we are supporting our fella's don't we," Kit teased.

"Right, double standards or what. If I said that about watching a girl's game of football, you would rip my balls off!" Caleb pointed out.

"Of course I would, but us girls, we are subtle about it!" Cass replied smugly.

"Yeah yeah, whatever…" Caleb said and everyone laughed.

They chatted for like another 2 hours, Amy and Ty went up to the bar to get the drinks in, Ty sat on the stool and Amy leant between his legs and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Hey, you fancy getting out of here soon?" She whispered into his ear.

"You took the words right out of my mouth! I am really looking forward to having you all to myself in that loft tonight, what do you say, after this round we make an exit?" Ty said back.

"That. Sounds. Great." Amy said between kisses, Ty smiled and grabbed the beers and Amy got the cokes and they walked back over to the table. Danny and Caleb were having an arm wrestling competition, so far Danny was winning. Caleb was shocked at how strong he was! Danny flattened Caleb's arm against the table and cheered. "Come on Ty, you next! Danny exclaimed, lets see who the strongest is with us two," Danny laughed.

"You're on." Ty said strongly and sat down opposite Danny, they gripped their hands and Kit held the top and said, "On the count of three, 1… 2… anddddd…. 3!"

Danny was pushing with all his might, where as Ty was barely trying. Ty let him think he was winning for a minute, then he looked up at Amy and winked, all of a sudden he put more force onto Danny's hand and managed to flatten it to the table in a matter of seconds.

"Jesus Christ! You are well strong!" Danny exclaimed, rubbing his aching bicep.

"I know, but when you do everything with one hand for a couple of months, you kind of build up some very good strength! Plus, you are just weak," Ty laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, play the broken arm card… But seriously Ty, you have some kind of super human strength!" Danny commented and looked round to ask Caleb something and realised that him and Cass were no where to be seen.

"Hey where did them two go?" he asked.

"Caleb is probably licking his wounds, and well Cass is probably trying to cheer him up, if you get my drift," Kit laughed.

"Yeah, that's not surprising what so ever from Caleb!" Ty commented, "Hey we are getting off after these, you two ok with that?"

"Yeah that's fine, im dead tired anyway, and my arm needs some TLC after that terrible defeat," Danny teased wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Kit.

"You got to stop doing that, its dead creepy! But yeah let's get out of here after these, wow last time it was you two and this time Caleb and Cass?" Kit laughed.

"Yep, your turn next!" Amy commented.

They sat down and drank up their drinks. They chatted about Kit's success on the rodeo tour this last year and once they had finished their drinks, they all left the bar and said their goodbye's. They were going to meet up at the 3G pitch in Hudson on Thursday Morning ready for a training day, ready for their 5 a-side matches on Saturday. They jumped into their respective trucks and all drove home.

Ty parked his truck up next to the barn and they both jumped out and went upstairs in the loft, "Oh my god it is actually freezing in here!" Amy shivered.

Ty wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Why don't you get into bed and I will put the heater on, I am sure we can think of something to warm ourselves up," he kissed her neck and she shivered. Ty plugged the heater in and started getting undressed, as did Amy. They both got into bed and Ty rolled on top of Amy and their lips instantly met. Ty ran his tongue across Amy's bottom lip and was granted access immediately. Amy ran her hands through Ty's hair. She could feel Ty's boner through his boxers and let her hands travel down his chest to allow her to tease him. She slowly moved the band of his boxers down, ever so slightly brushing him making him quiver. He sat up and helped her take off his boxers and he took off her underwear at the same time, by now the loft had warmed up to a half decent comfortable level.

Ty glided his hands slowly around Amy's body, he could feel her shiver beneath him. He slowly rubbed her breasts, this made her let out a small moan, which in turn, turned Ty on even more. It didn't take long for them both to be ready, Ty reached into his jeans pocket and grabbed a small foil packet from his wallet. He slowly unwrapped it and rolled it over his cock.

"I really do love you, you know?" Amy mentioned.

Ty grinned and leant down and kissed her passionately, "I love you too with all my heart," he said. He placed several kisses down her jaw and down her neck, sucking on her pulse point, which caused Amy to moan. Ty slowly inserted herself into her and slowly got accommodated. Ty struggled keeping himself up on his bad arm so leant down on his elbows and kissed her passionately. Amy smiled and moaned, "Oh Ty…"

Ty grinned and carried on, speeding up the pace as he could feel he was almost at his climax. It didn't take much longer for them both to climax.

Ty rolled off of Amy, both were breathing heavily, he took the condom off and threw it in the bin by the bed and wrapped his arms around Amy, pulling her in close. They just lay there in silence for a while, Amy was just listening to the slowing of Ty's heartbeat. She sighed, "You are amazing."

Ty smiled, "I know, I am amazing. I am strong man of the group aaand you can call me Mr Flintstone, 'cause I can make ya bed rock,"

Amy slapped him playfully on the chest, "Oh shush"

Ty laughed, "But in all seriousness, this has been one of the best nights we have had in a while. I actually feel everything is getting back to normal! It is amazing! I love it so much! Like I am back at school, we are going out more with people, you are getting back to work, I am going to be going back to work soon, I am in a 5 a-side footie tournament next week!"

"I know everything is going so well, I don't think anything could bring me down from this feeling! You are awesome. I am even awesomer," She teased.

Ty kissed her head, "That you are. I actually don't know what I would have done without you these past couple of months. You Amy Fleming, are one amazing goofball."

Amy looked up and leant up and kissed him softly, "Aww, and you are also my amazing goofball,"

"Hey, you know your doctor's appointment on Tuesday, is it at the hospital family planning clinic?" Ty asked.

"Erm yeah why?" Amy replied, feeling rather confused at what he was asking.

"Well, I was just thinking, I might ring up and try and get an appointment on Tuesday for my arm, rather than Wednesday, you know, just so I am not missing uni on Wednesday, and we don't have to make three trips into Calgary in a week, considering we will be at the rehab place on Friday as well. What do you say?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, good idea to be honest, if not, I will try and change my appointment for Wednesday. Either way, we will make it work."

"Okay good…" Ty said, and then he sighed.

"Hey what's up?" Amy asked feeling concerned at his sudden change in mood.

"You know when Cass said about sitting watching men run around in shorts all day… You weren't being serious were you?" Ty asked shyly.

Amy smiled, Ty was feeling insecure, and after everything that happened, he had begun to feel much more insecure and needy. She rolled on top of him and placed a soft kiss to his lips, "Of course not. The only man I want to see running around in shorts and tight fitting shirts, is you," She teased, kissing along his jaw and down his neck.

Ty grinned, he knew he had nothing to be worried about. He did hate being so insecure though. He knew Amy would never hurt him. Ever.

"Hey babe, what time is it?" Amy asked snuggling back into his chest and closing her eyes.

Ty reached out and grabbed his phone, he clicked the home button and read the time, his eyes widened, "Oh my god Amy, its 25 to 4!" He exclaimed.

"Oh my god… We best get some sleep! At least we can have a lie in though, just as long as Georgie and Stephen aren't too loud in the morning!" Amy laughed as she stifled a yawn.

Ty rubbed his hand softly along her arm that was placed over his waist. "Yeah, hopefully! Right come on let's get some sleep. Good night babe, I love you." Ty yawned, while flicking the light off.

"I love you too," Amy murmured almost incoherently as she fell into a deep sleep.

 **AN: I feel I have feel lied to my whole entire life. I thought it was Flinstones, not Flintstones! My life feels like a whole entire lie! :( Anyway… I managed to get my work done this week, well write a couple of words that look like I have done my work ;) Once I get this presentation work done, I will be able to write a few more chapters. After Monday, I will be working on another glorious essay, so will have much less time to write.**

 **Cheers everyone for all your comments, and I would like to give a shout out to Heartlandfan101 – cheers for being my trusty first reviewer, almost EVERY chapter so far! :D And cheers for the constant motivation to get these chapters written. :D**

 **Thank you to everyone else for your awesome reviews.**

 **Also a few comments back, someone asked about Ahmed… As far as I am convinced, Ahmed hasn't even been born so will not be appearing in this story – much to everyone's annoyance because obviously, you all loved him ;)**

 **Girlhorserider – They are engaged, whether or not they get married is another thing, so you'll just have to keep reading to find out ;)**


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

"Right Ty, I hope we never have to meet again!" Dr Bennett said as he opened the door to his office to let Amy and Ty out.

"Oh don't you worry I won't!" Ty laughed.

"Good. Now I hope you both keep well and if the arm gives you any jip at all, go to your GP. Now go, go and enjoy your free arm!" Dr Bennett laughed.

"Thank you," Ty said shaking his hand. He turned round and grabbed Amy's hand and they walked out the big double doors out to the car park.

It was a chilly Wednesday afternoon and they had been in the hospital for an appointment with the Family Planning people and then Ty's appointment with Dr Bennett.

They got in the truck and Ty smiled, "Oh my god, I hope we don't have to make any trips there for a very long time! Wow it is strange being able to bend my wrist and hold things properly again."

Amy wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, "Me too, hopefully we can finally get back to normal!" She exclaimed.

"Yep. How about we go out for a celebratory dinner? We could go cinema afterwards, you know, just some me and you time?" Ty asked wrapping his now cast-less arm around her back and pulling her even closer to him.

"Mmmm that sounds nice, I will just text Lou and say we wont need tea tonight. Why don't you check out the cinema listings and we will plan what we are going to do," She replied kissing him softly on the cheek.

Ty nodded and got out his phone, he quickly searched cinema times and films and saw that White Chicks was playing on the outdoor cinema at 7pm. He smiled because he knew Amy would love that.

Meanwhile, Amy was texting Lou ' _Hey Lou, Ty is officially cast-less, not coming home till later, we are watching a movie and having dinner. Hope that is ok with you x'_

"Babe, well, White Chicks is playing on the outdoor cinema. I was thinking we could go for a Nandos and then drive over to the cinema?" Ty suggested.

Amy smiled, "That sounds amazing! We haven't had a Nandos in like forever!"

"I know, who doesn't love a cheeky Nandos now and then?" Ty laughed, "Right, come on, we only have 2 hours before the film!"

Ty put the truck into gear and drove off towards the food court, they got out of the truck and walked hand-in-hand to the restaurant and went inside and got a table.

"Oh Lou has text back, she said she hopes we have a good night. Oh do you know what I am really looking forward to tonight?" Amy asked, holding his hand across the table.

"No, what?" Ty asked.

"Being able to sleep in our own bed! Can't believe Stephen's mom got called away again until this afternoon! I have loved all out _alone_ time in the loft, but to be honest, I am just really looking forward to being able to fall asleep and wake up in me own bed! What time does the training start tomorrow?" Amy wondered.

"I know! Being able to sleep in our own bed is gonna be amazing! We are meeting at 11 in the morning, Danny has hired out the 3G pitch for us. God I really don't think we are going to be very good… I mean, I haven't played footie in years! I can't believe Caleb is going to play too… and oh my god, can you believe Danny was a decent goalie? Like I always imagined him as like a debate society guy, not a footballer!" Ty exclaimed.

Amy laughed, "I am sure you will do fine! Plus, I for one am looking forward to you running around in shorts and one of those second skins, I think you are going to look rather hot!"

Ty raised an eyebrow, "Oh really, I hate to disappoint but we aren't wearing second skins, well, I am not anyway. It is taking place in the indoor arena so it will be quite warm. However, you can be my spare t-shirt keeper if you want," he teased.

"That sounds promising," Amy giggled.

The waiter came over and they decided to share a whole chicken and chips, with coleslaw. They chatted endlessly about everything and just enjoyed having a normal evening, to themselves, just them. Once they finished they walked back to the truck and drove down to the outdoor cinema. They managed to get there rather early and there was loads of space to park, Ty backed into a space so they could snuggle up in the bed of the truck, they got out of the driver's side and Ty lifted Amy on to the bed of the truck and went to go buy popcorn and drinks. He came back over with a huge lemonade and a huge bucket of popcorn. Amy shook her head and laughed, "How are we going to eat all that! We barely managed a Nandos!" She exclaimed.

"Oh I am sure we can do it; you know what we are like when it comes to popcorn!" Ty laughed. Amy laughed and grabbed the bucket from Ty, he jumped up and sat down beside her, they snuggled up under some blankets that they keep in the truck and watched the film. After the film was finished, tears were streaming down their faces. Ty turned to look at Amy and said, "Wow, watching that with healed ribs is so much better! I am in like no pain what so ever!"

"That is awesome babe! Right, we best set off back, considering its like 9pm. Shall we just go home and straight to bed? I have to get up at 7 to go and do the morning chores." Amy suggested.

"Yeah, that is fine by me. If you want, I will come and help you do morning chores, I am not doing anything till the football training. Are you coming along to watch? I think Cass and Kit are. Also Jason's bird of the month may tag along," Ty asked.

"Sounds good, plus I really can't wait to see you running around in your shorts," She teased kissing his neck.

Ty shivered, "Right babe, stop that… Otherwise we could have a big problem to deal with!"

Amy laughed and stood up, they both jumped into the cab and Ty drove them back to Heartland.

The journey home only took 35 minutes because the motorways were relatively quiet, they pulled up to the ranch and walked inside to see Lou and Peter cuddled up on the couch, watching a cookery program, with Jack and Lisa on either chair.

"Hey how are you both?" Lisa asked.

"Good, it was quite a good night. We watched white chicks at that outdoor cinema. It is unbelievable how much I didn't realise I was impaired with that cast on, being able to carry a bucket of popcorn and a drink at the same time, is one luxury I thought I would never be so appreciative of!" Ty laughed.

"We are just watching this weeks 'Great British Bake off' it is actually really funny, you two should join. These Brits are hilarious; they take their cooking so seriously!" Lou laughed.

Ty went and sat down on the sofa next to Lou and Peter and Amy sat with her legs over his. Lou pressed play and they all watched the end of the show. After the show had finished, they all chatted for a while. Ty was telling them about the 5-a-side footie matches and how he really did not have such high hopes for his team. Peter was telling them how well the Calgary offices were coming along and how the business should be moved over before Christmas.

They all said good night to each other and went to bed. Ty got undressed while Amy was in the bathroom and got into bed, Amy came in 5 minutes later and crawled right into his strong arms. She reached over and turned the light out and they both fell asleep almost straight away.

Ty woke up with the alarm blaring by his head, he groaned and knocked it off with his arm. He wrapped both arms around Amy stirred at the contact, "Mmm it feels strange without a huge green cast resting on me! But it is nice to feel both of your arms again," She murmured and leant to kiss him. Ty kissed her back and the kiss deepened. Ty pulled back and Amy pouted, "What was that for?"

"Babe, if we start that, then the horses are going to get hungry, and I think Georgie would kill us for being late for morning chores!" Ty laughed.

Amy groaned, "Ugh, I suppose you're right… come on, lets get ready and run out." She suggested, rolling over and sitting up. She threw on some yard clothes and Ty did the same, they walked out of their room and walked straight into the kitchen and got some coffee, they took their mugs out with them and went to get started on the morning chores. Luckily, Georgie, who wasn't one to break her usual habits of being up early to do morning chores, came out to help them, so they got it done in half of the time. They all went back inside and had some breakfast. After breakfast, Lou took Katie to nursery, Georgie went to catch the bus, Peter drove to Calgary, Lisa and Jack went somewhere and Amy and Ty just sat at the table, Ty was doing some more of his assessments and Amy was filling in more paperwork – which seemed to be a never ending job! At around half 10, they picked up. Ty changed into his sports gear and packed a spare shirt and sweats for after the practice run. They drove over to the pitch to see that everyone was already there. They walked over to the group hand in hand and Caleb turned round, "Wow, I bet you feel like Tom Hanks!" He laughed. Everyone just looked at him as if he were nuts, Caleb saw everyone's faces, "You know, Tom Hanks – Castaway. It's a joke…"

Everyone burst into a sarcastic laughter, Ty looked at him and shook his head, "Wow man, how long have you been waiting to use that one?"

"Erm… ever since you got the cast. I found it funny anyway!" Caleb defended.

"Oh wow, I do worry about myself sometimes. What do I even see in you?" Cass joked.

"You see a handsome, awesome rodeo cowboy, who is absolutely hilarious. Oh and cos ya love me loads," Caleb teased.

Cass shook her head, "Alright cowboy, whatever you say… Come on boys you best start playing or something… you need to at least make it look like you care about this game!"

The lads all nodded and agreed and started doing a warm up, the girls sat on the benches at the side and watched on, "Oh my god, I hope Saturday is more fun than this! It has only been 10 minutes and I already want to fall asleep!" Kit moaned.

"Yeah, for some reason I thought watching them run around in shorts would be fun… but all they are doing is kicking a ball at each other… Bloody hell, I really do hope that Saturday is better than this crap!" Amy laughed.

"Same… They aren't actually half bad… I just think that its because they are playing a friendly and just training that its boring, as soon as there is another team of fitties playing against them, I think it will get much more interesting!" Cass Chuckled. The girls sat chatting for the next hour about girly things, and when the lads were finished, the sweat was pouring off of them.

"Wow boys, you look… tired?" Amy laughed.

Ty looked at her and scowled, "Actually I am not too bad! I cant wait till Sat, I think we may have a chance!"

"Yeah, you all did look pretty good out there, I wasn't complaining anyway," Cass commented, "Especially you, cowboy," She teased Caleb. Caleb flashed a smile and winked.

The lads all went to quickly get changed, they all decided on grabbing a burger from Maggie's for lunch, so they all walked over and grabbed a table, everyone was busy reading their menus when a familiar voice was heard, "Hey what can I get ya?" The girl asked.

Amy, Ty and Caleb all immediately recognised that voice and their heads shot up, "OH MY GOD SORAYA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Amy squealed, jumped up and gave her a huge hug.

"It's nice to see you too!" Soraya laughed, hugging her back, "But basically, I wanted to show Dylan the delights of Hudson, we are on a 2 month Christmas break, sooo we decided to come here!"

"Oh my god why didn't you tell me?" Amy cried.

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" She cried back. Ty and Caleb both stood up and gave her a hug, Soraya stepped back and took a double take at who was at the table with them, "Erm," she said kind of pointing between, Ty, Kit, Amy and Caleb.

"Oh that is a long story, which I will tell you, over a proper catch up. This is Cass, Caleb's girlfriend, Danny, Kits's boyfriend, who is also in vet school with Ty, Cass, Jason over there and Kyle at the back. Guys, this is Soraya, my best friend who ever so rudely moved to England to be with her boyfriend," Amy teased.

A mixture of 'HI's' and 'hey's' were heard from the group. "So guys, what can I actually get you?" Soraya laughed.

"Burger and chips times 8 please," Ty said, "With 8 cokes please!"

"Coming right up, I will come back over after I have put the order in, I am not actually working, I just saw Ty's truck parked up outside so I came in through the back!" She laughed. She took the orders back to the kitchen and returned with a lad who was about 6-foot-tall, short, blonde hair and brown eyes. "Guys, this is Dylan, Dylan, this is Amy, Ty, Caleb, Cass, Kit, Danny, Jason and Kyle."

Everyone greeted him and made him feel at home. After lunch, everyone bar Amy and Ty had slowly left one by one. Soraya, Dylan, Ty and Amy decided to go to KO's, so Ty and Dylan could play a game or two of pool, while the girls had a proper catch up. Once they got to the bar, the girls went and got the table while the boys went and got a round in, "Hey, you and Soraya seem really happy!" Ty said as they were waiting for the barman.

"Yeah, we are! Like it has been like just under 2 years and it is going proper well!" Dylan replied, glancing over at his girlfriend, who was too engaged in a conversation with her best friend to notice him.

"Oh they are going to be talking for hours! I am sure we could get a few games of pool in though! Why don't you go rack them up and ill get the drinks in?" Ty suggested, at which Dylan agreed and went over and set up the pool table. Ty took the drinks over to the girls and said, "Right, we are going to have a couple of games, and leave you two to it!"

Amy laughed, "Alright babe, just don't be too hard on him! I know you and your pool record!"

Ty smiled, knowing exactly what she meant, "Don't worry, I will be nice," he said kissing her on the cheek and walking away.

"Oh my god, you two are still the cutest! Like I love how you two are and everything… Seriously, you know after everything with your dad, is everything ok?" Soraya asked, "I know I should wait to bring it up, but it is better to get it over and done with."

Amy smiled, "Yeah, no. I agree. It has affected him a lot more than he makes out, like he is much more insecure, worried and paranoid about being 'weak'. He has had a few nightmares because of it, you know like them ones he was having about Wade?" Amy asked, to which Soraya nodded, "Well they are kind of mixing up in his head and he feels like Dad and Wade are both after him. He is doing a lot better, and this week we have spoken about what we are going to say to him tomorrow and everything, but now the cast is off, that was like the last thing that was holding him back from his life going back to normal. He will be starting up work with Scott again next week and then we will be back to normal."

"Wow, I can't believe all of this happened in the first place though Amy, I am just so shocked!" Soraya said.

"I know tell me about it, right enough about that. Tell me about Dylan." Amy smiled.

"Oh my god, he is amazing! I love him so so much! Like he is literally the English version of Ty… motorcycles and training to be a vet. He cares so much about me you know. You and Ty should come and visit us at some point next year maybe? I would love to show you the sights!" Soraya exclaimed.

"Ah so the English Ty then, is he a big marshmallow like Ty then?" Amy laughed.

"Oh totally, such a sweet talker!" Soraya laughed.

The girls chatted for another 3 hours, the lads had a few beers and shot a few games of pool. They managed to beat these guys who came in and challenged them and managed to make $100 each! After the last game, the lads went back over to the table and sat with the girls, Ty looked at his watch, "Babe, Lou will have dinner on the table in like 20 minutes, we better get going before we get beheaded!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, we will have to continue this maybe Saturday night or something?" Amy asked.

"Totally, we will come and cheer you boys on at the football on Saturday!" Soraya said. They all said goodbye and made their way to their trucks, Amy drove home considering Ty had had a couple of beers. They got back to the ranch and dinner was just being put down on the table as they walked in. They quickly sat down and filled everyone in on what had happened.

That night Amy and Ty went to bed, Ty had been quiet most of the night and Amy, in particular, had noticed. She snuggled up into his side and looked up, "Hey, please don't worry about tomorrow. We have been through what we are going to say, and everything. Just don't let this mess with your head. You need your sleep. I know it is going to be hard seeing him tomorrow, but I will be there, holding your hand as a united unit. We need to show dad that this hasn't broken us and we are fine. Lou and Grandpa are also going to be there to help us. I am sure everything will be ok. Just don't shut me out, because I can read you like a book Tyler Borden, and I know what you are thinking. All these anxieties about me and you and whether you are 'good' enough for me." Amy said with a raised eyebrow, to which Ty nodded, "See, like a book. You are good for me Ty, you are the best fucking thing that has ever happened to me. So please, just don't worry. I love you to the moon and back and we will get through this together. The best thing we can do now, is snuggle up, get comfy and go to sleep."

Ty smiled softly, "You really do know what to say to help a man out don't you. Amy Fleming, I love you so much! I promise, I wont get too down about it. I am just going to lie here and fall asleep with you in my arms, just like every other ordinary night. Everything will be fine. Come on now, lets get some sleep." Ty replied kissing her head and taking in the scent of her hair. Amy drifted off into sleep quickly, Ty just lay there and listened to her breathing softly, she was right. This was all he needed. And with that thought, he closed his eyes and fell into a – thankfully – dreamless sleep.

 **AN: Wow im well impressed with how long it took for this chapter! IT is the longest chapter yet, and the next chapter may be a slow one because I want to get the meeting with Tim 100% right – well hopefully anyway!**

 **Thank you all so much for your views and reviews – like always, I love reading them, and you are all so awesome :D**


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Tim was pacing around his room, it was times like this where he really just wanted to down a bottle of whiskey and sleep. He had barely slept and was really nervous about this meeting. Ever since Dr Robbins had told him about how the meeting with Ty and Amy went, he has been struggling to think about what to say. He was sorry for what he did, but at the end of the day, 'sorry' is just a word. He has to prove to his family that he is truly sorry and can stay sober. The past couple of months in rehab have been great for him, he has over come his fears about not being needed, or even wanted and understands that even though Amy and Lou are with other people, he is still their father at the end of the day. There is nothing more in the world that would mean more to him than to sort this out with them. Although, he was very afraid of what Jack was going to say to him. He knew his ex-father-in-law, would not let this slide and was quite frankly surprised he was even going to come to the meeting, and allow the girls to see him. He knew the word sorry meant nothing, looking back now, remembering seeing Ty lying there on the floor, unconscious, it hurt him. He could not believe he did that to him. Ty had been through so much in his life and Tim knew he had no right to do what he did, not just the beating, the constant put downs, Ty did not deserve that. It wasn't that Ty wasn't good enough for Amy, it was that Tim was not a good enough father. He looked at the clock and saw there was 10 minutes until the meeting. He decided to go and get a drink of water before he went down.

Ty on the other hand was sat in the back of Lou and Peter's truck with Amy holding his hand between both of hers, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb. They had managed to have around 6 hours sleep between them, both of them were tossing and turning. Ty hadn't had any nightmares, luckily, he was just very anxious. Amy was also extremely anxious; she didn't know how it was going to feel looking her dad in the eyes again. She just needed clarification that he had changed his ways and he was willing to stick to it. He was due to be released next week and even though they wouldn't be having happy family dinners and family days with him just yet, she knew that it was a step in the right direction. Ty was right, if they had completely cut him out of their lives like they had decided while they were in the hot tub, she would be losing another parent, and she didn't think that she could deal with that. She would have been supportive of Ty if he had done that, but deep down, would it have really been practical? The whole car journey had been quiet, and no one had said one word to each other, they parked up at the rehab clinic and none of them made a move to leave the car. Peter cleared his throat, "Come on, we need to get this done. Jack and Lisa are already here. The quicker we do this, the quicker it is over."

"Yeah I know, it's just nerve wracking… last time I seen this man, he pretty much beat the shit out of me, so im rather anxious…" Ty sighed.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to, you heard what Dr. Robbins said last week. She has probably told him everything that happened in your conversation last week anyway. Dad is probably going to just say his peace and well, grovel. Which I am looking forward to, I have to admit. I know that sounds really bad, but we do deserve an apology. You two especially," Lou said.

Ty undid his seatbelt and opened the door, "Right come on, before I lose my bottle." He said getting out of the car. Everyone followed him and Amy grabbed his hand, and they walked into the main entrance and were greeted by Jack and Lisa, "Hey we are going through in a minute, the doctor is just finishing up with another patient. Don't worry, I have warned jack to be quiet and not kick off at him. This needs to go smoothly as possible. Like we all talked about last night. Lets just hope Tim can show us that he is truly sorry and shows remorse towards Ty for what he did." Lisa explained.

Everyone nodded, and all sat down, not saying another word. About 10 minutes later, Dr Robbins came out and said, "Do you all want to come through?"

Ty and Amy took a deep breath and everyone stood up and followed her to her office. They entered to see Tim sat on a chair at the other side of the room. He looked tired and worn out, pretty much like both Amy and Ty. He gave them a half smile, but couldn't look them directly in the eyes. Amy, Ty, Lou and Peter sat on the long 5 seater couch and Jack and Lisa on two chairs next to them.

Dr Robbins said, "Right Tim, do you want to start. Then we can get an idea at where we are at."

Tim cleared his throat, "E-rrm thanks for see-eeing me t-today. I know this is the last thing you all want to be doing, and I really d-ont b-blame you," He stuttered, but cleared his throat once more and sighed, "Right. I basically just want to say I am sorry… and before anyone says 'sorry is only a word' – trust me I know that. But I really, truly am sorry. After I had sobered up and actually got my head straight, I realised how much of a twat I have been. Like seriously, I was so so messed up from all the beer and whiskey I had been drinking. I have been such a terrible person for doing what I have. Like I took 10 years to see sense and come back to you. I should off of my arse much sooner and not left you for all this time. I never got a chance to bond with you, Amy. Like I know I had that 5 years before I left, but you barely remembered me. Then when I did come back, you didn't need me and I felt useless. Then I find out about Shane, and how I had missed all of his growing up years, kind of like I did with you. Ty, I had no right to treat you the way I did, like you have been here for Amy more than I ever have, I know we never did see eye to eye sometimes, especially with the whole chase/Blaire thing…" At this Ty and Amy grimaced, "Yeah I know I didn't mean to bring them two up, but your two's love was strong enough to bring you back together. I felt betrayed by you and Peter when you both asked Jack's permission for asking the girls to marry you…"

"That's because I was there for them more than you ever were." Jack snapped bluntly. He was about to say something, when Lisa put her hands on Jack's shoulder and said, "Let him speak." Jack instantly backed down and nodded to Tim.

"As I was saying, at the time I was so betrayed and upset, but now, thinking about it, why would you have come to me? Like seriously, I am a terrible person for not being there. Jack had every right to be asked. He was a father to you girls when I, well when I was not. I just new after that you were both engaged, that you would never need me again," Tim sighed and put his head down.

"Seriously dad, you can't blame the fact that you were gone for 10 years for what you did to Ty… I still can't believe what you have done. Amy and Ty have both gone through so much. What you did to Ty is so out of order. I was ready to let them throw you in jail, but then Ty managed to convince all of us that this was better for you. Even after everything you did to him, he still wanted to help you. Now if that lad isn't 'good' enough for Amy, or this family… then I really don't know what is!" Lou said harshly.

"Oh trust me, I know that. Dr Robbins here told me that straight, when I was in my bad ways… Everyone I have spoken to here have said that if they were in Ty's position I would not be given this chance. Ty… I want to say I am well and truly sorry for what I did. I really am. I know sorry is just a word an all, but I want to prove to you, that making this decision was worth it. Like everyone else has said, if they were you, they would throw me in a cell and throw away the key. I would have done the same if I was in your position! Like I know im not going to be invited round for Sunday dinner any time soon, and we have a real long way to go before we can ever be anywhere as good as we used to be. However, I do want the chance to prove to you that you made the right decision t send me here. Once I am out, I am going to get Miranda and Shane down to stay with me at Big River so I can build bridges between them two, as well as you all at Heartland. Ty, I know that you are more than good enough for Amy, I really do. I see how well you look after her, and how happy she is with you. I mean, look at how far you've come in your life, after the proper crappy start you had in life. I am sure, if your father was still alive, even after what he did, he would have been real proud of you. Same with your mom, she is probably so proud of what you have done after everything with Wade and your dad. Man, if I was in your situation as a kid, then I would not have been able to be like you are now. I just want to thank you. Thank you for giving me this chance." Tim finished.

Everyone was just sat in a very awkward silence; Ty knew he should say something. But he didn't know what to say or do. He squeezed Amy's hand a bit more for some reassurance, knowing that she would know the position he was in.

"That's all good and said dad, but how do we know you are going to keep to your word? I just want to know why you actually did what you did to him. Like what possessed you to do it?" Amy asked.

Tim sighed, "Well… After I rode off after Jack and Lou kicking off, I went home and just drank and drank. I think I drank like 1 and a half bottles of whiskey. Then I slept it off, like I usually do. I woke up about half an hour before I came over to Heartland, I was in no right state of mind to even walk somewhere, let alone drive. I was still annoyed that I couldn't see Shane, then when you and Ty came in and he said something to me, I just snapped. Then, hearing you speak to me like I did, I just saw red. I know that's no excuse, but if I had been sober at that point, I would not have done what I did. Yeah, I would have been pissed. But not to that extent. I wish I had the will power to not pick up that beer after you two got engaged, then all of this would never have happened. I am such a fuck up. I know I am."

"Wow… I didn't think I would ever hear anything come out of your mouth," Ty said quietly. He sat up and looked at Tim, he could see the sorrow in his eyes, "Just because you thought less of me, didn't mean I was going to treat you any less. I knew from the second I smelt the whisky on your breath, that you were not in the right frame of mind. Now some days in the past few weeks I have thought 'why did I give him that chance' and 'he doesn't deserve this'. All of what you have done has just left me really not the same. I get why you did it, like because you were drinking again, I figured it out, you obviously didn't want anyone else thinking bad of you, so you acted all shocked and defensive and took it out on me. Oh and by the way, I finally got my arm cast off 2 days ago. It was that bad of a break, that it took this long to sort it out." Ty finished, rather harshly. Amy could feel he was getting a bit jumpy and started squeezing his hand to bring him out of that place. He gave her a reassuring smile and a squeeze of the hand and looked at Tim. Who looked completely gobsmacked.

"Oh my god Ty, I am so, so sorry! I can't believe it took till the other day to heal. All of you, I am so sorry. I am going to promise each of you that I am going to change, I will get sober and I will stay sober. It is all up to you how much or little you want to even bother with me. I wouldn't be surprised if its just 'bye bye Tim, you're a twat'. I really wouldn't. After everything I have put you all through, I am well and truly sorry. I know there is that word that means nothing again. However, if you give me a chance to prove myself to you all, I will do it. I mean if I have something to stay sober for, I will. Like my family, you guys and Miranda and Shane. I spoke to Miranda on the phone and Shane doesn't know what has happened, properly anyway. I just need to figure what I am doing with my life. Jack, you must have been struggling so much with these cows these past few months, I am sorry. I know it is going to be hard for all of you to even think of having me back in your lives, if at all. I just hope that one day, we can get back to normal. Or well as normal as possible anyway. I am getting out next week, and I am wearing a tag, which also can detect my alcohol levels, so if I so much as take a sip, I will be in prison. I have weekly counselling and AA meetings to go to as well. I promise you all. I will do this and I will prove to you that I can do this." Tim stated passionately.

Everyone didn't know what to say, they could tell it was the truth because there were hints of tears in Tim's eyes. The silence was interrupted by Dr Robbins who said, "Right, I know this is the start. Possibly the start to possibly forgive. As you can see Tim, has worked very hard to get to the routes of his problems. Now I don't expect you all to give each other a huge happy group hug any time soon, but this is the first step. What do you all say, if Tim can live at home, on the tag and not have a drop of alcohol for say a week, or 2 then you talk again. And keep going like that until you are all convinced that he has changed, for the better. Or you can just walk out of here right now and not give a second thought."

Jack stood up and said, "I am willing to do whatever Ty and Amy want, if that is to leave right now, then I will be totally happy. However, if they think that they can find it in their heart to forgive you, then I am sure, in time… we could possibly go back to how it used to be. Not any time soon, but in the new year. What do you think Lou?"

"I agree, whatever happens with them two. Peter and I don't want you to have anything to do with the girls until you can prove to me that you are over this. Georgie was terrified for weeks, and Katie, she was really upset and unsettled at the prospect of no more grandpa Tim. I just hope dad, that you can do this. What do you two think?" Lou asked turning to Amy and Ty, who had been whispering to each other during Jack and Lou's speech.

"We agree, if you can prove yourself and stick to this whole program and stay sober and everything, then we can forgive, but we can never forget what you did. We are both satisfied that you know what you did was wrong and everything, we just want you to prove to us that you mean it." Amy said, starting to tear up. Ty wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

And with that, Dr Robbins nodded, "Right, I think that is enough for today. Tim is being released next Thursday, I will be going with him to his house to make sure that there is no more alcohol or anything there. He will have strict conditions to follow, including the weekly AA and Counselling sessions. Tim, can you go back through to the hall, it is time for your AA meeting."

Tim stood up and nodded, "Thank you everyone. Just thank you." He said as he walked out, wiping his eyes as he did so.

"Thank you do much Dr Robbins; we really appreciate it. I think that now, we can finally get back to normal." Ty said, shaking her hand.

"My pleasure, you all take care. And call me if you have any questions or queries about what is happening. I will see you all soon." She said holding the door open.

Everyone walked out to the trucks, Jack tossed Ty the keys to his truck and said, "You two go somewhere, Georgie and Stephen will have the horses sorted for tonight. Go for dinner at Maggie's, go see Soraya and Dylan. Just go and have fun and get back to normal." He said. Ty shook his hand, "Thanks jack, I appreciate it."

"Thank you so much grandpa," Amy said giving him a hug.

Amy and Ty jumped into Jacks old truck and drove off to Hudson, to meet Soraya and Dylan. The rest of them got into Peter and Lou's truck and drove to pick Katie up from pre school, and to get home before Georgie and Stephen did. After the meeting with Tim, everyone just felt drained, but were glad that finally, things were all out in the open. And hopefully, back to normal.

 **AN: God this was a hard chapter to write! One of the hardest, along with Stephen and Ty talking about the abuse they suffered. Glad its finally out in the open and everything with Tim. Not all is forgiven and forgotten yet, lets just hope Tim proves himself to them all.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing (as always) you are great! I love reading the reviews and thoughts on the chapters. I will hopefully be able to write more tomorrow, maybe Saturday night, possibly Sunday. However, I have an essay due in 2 weeks today, and I have vowed to myself never to leave it last minute again! So updates will possibly be slower for the next two weeks. Please bear with! (Miranda quote – not Miranda from heartland though ;) lol.)**


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

It was 10am and Ty and Amy pulled up to the university sports pitch. TY and his team '4 vets and a cowboy' were playing in up to four matches today. 14 teams had entered all together and there was a $1400 prize at steak. They walked into the big arena and met up with the others. Danny was stood at the end of the group and said, "Right, we drew the psychology psychos in the first round. We are playing in 10 minutes. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I will ever be!" Ty laughed, "Seriously, the psychology psychos better look out. We are awesome."

He walked over to Amy who was sat with the girls and Dylan – who looked extremely bored. "Hey babe, we have the psychology psychos in the first round. You gonna wish me luck?" Ty asked.

"Of course, come here." She replied pulling him by his shirt and giving him a kiss, "Good luck."

Ty grinned, "Thank you, that's all the luck I need," he smiled and ran onto the pitch to join the lads for the warm up.

"Oh wow you two are sickening, you know that?" Soraya commented.

"Yeah, we have been told," Amy laughed. They turned their attention to the boys and doing their warm ups. After their warm up, the whistle was blown by the referee and the game started. The psychology psychos didn't stand a chance, by half time, the score was 6-1. Ty had scored 5 of the goals, and set up the 6th one. All the girls were cheering for the lads, even Dylan was getting into it. In the second half, they were in the last 5 minutes when a bad tackle from one of the psychos, made Jason have to pull out. The lads were given 10 minutes to find a replacement and decided to ask Dylan. Ty didn't think he would go for it and everyone was telling him to ask. Danny pushed him towards Dylan and Ty said, "Hey, fancy replacing Jason? He has done his hamstring in."

"Yeah sure, can I borrow some shorts off one of you's?" he asked. Ty nodded and threw him a pair of shorts out of his gym bag and Dylan ran off and changed. He had luckily put his Manchester United shirt on, as back in England, they were playing their last game of the season and wanted to show his support, so at least had a decent shirt to wear for playing footie. He came back like 2 minutes later in a pair of shorts. Soraya wolf whistled, "Wow, you are looking fine!"

Dylan blushed slightly, not liking the sudden attention he had received, "Cheers baby, right I best get warmed up."

Soraya laughed as she watched him jog around and have a stretch before the game started back up. Once the 10 minutes were up, they played the last 5 minutes of the game, finishing 9-3. 4 vets and a cowboy were through to the next round. They were playing against the philosophers, who had beaten their last team 10-2. This game was a bit harder for all the boys, they were losing 5-2 at half time, but managed to bring It up to 5-6 by the end.

They stopped for lunch, Ty sat down next to Amy who had made turkey butties for the pair of them. They both drifted into their own little conversation, ignoring what was going on around them.

"You are looking really good out there," Amy said, rubbing her hand up and down his arm.

"Oh thank you! I can't believe how well we are playing. I don't think we will get past this next round though, we are playing the sports psychology team, who won this whole thing last year," Ty sighed.

"Hey, none of this sighing business, you are awesome, I think you could do it! Your striker skills are amazing!" Amy complimented.

"Wow, I am surprised you even know what a striker is!" Ty teased.

"Well, I didn't, all of us girls were dead confused in the first match so Dylan gave us a basic lesson on what you were doing," Amy confessed.

"Aww, you are something else, you know that. I am going to meet Scott on Tuesday by the way, and get started back at the clinic. Just so I can get earning again, especially for school." Ty said.

"Oh good, I know how much you've missed working. Although, I am going to miss having you round all the time! However, this is the start of being fully back to normal. I am so proud of you for getting through all of this. I love you," she said leaning in for a quick kiss. The kiss they shared was short, because the lads started wolf whistling as they did. "Oh shut up guys! You are just jealous of how awesome we are," Ty laughed.

"Yeah, yeah... whatever you say Borden." Caleb jeered jokingly, "By the way we need to change the name of our team! Its not 4 vets and a cowboy now Jason has dropped out. I propose Caleb and the 4 musketeers!"

"Actually dude, I am in vet school, so the name still stands," Dylan laughed, "Sorry to disappoint!"

Caleb's head dropped, "Oh god. 4 vets and a cowboy it is then… Damn, I really wanted Caleb and the 4 musketeers! That would have been so fun!" he sighed.

"Aww babe, im sure you can call yourself that, but just in your head though," Cass teased, wrapping her arm around his waist, they too fell into their own little conversation. Kyle was feeling like a gooseberry now Jason had left, the other 4 lads had a girl there and all of them were having private conversations. He sighed and looked at his watch. "Hey guys, sorry to interrupt this little 'love fest' but we best get warmed up, the sports psych lads are already warming up, and they look good."

All the lads sighed, kissed the girls and left them all to chat about whatever girls usually chatted about. They all started warming up and jogging around. The referee blew the whistle and the game started, the defence on the sports psych team was really weak, Ty and Caleb managed to get past them with ease and at half time the score was 4-0 to the vets and a cowboy. Danny had done an awesome job at saving all the goals that had come in past the defence team. When the second half started, the sports psych team had most of the possession, but thanks to Danny's amazing keeping skills and Dylan's amazing defending, they only managed to let one in. The final whistle blew and the final score was 4-1. _4 Vets and a Cowboy were in the finals!_ The final would either be Sociology Mandem, or Doctor doctor (the medical students). Their game still hadn't finished yet, so the lads sat down with the girls and started talking strategies.

"Well, Danny. I have to say, your goal keeping skills were amazing!" Kit complimented, kissing him on the cheek.

Danny grinned, "Cheers babe, I think I was quite good too if I do say so myself! Although, I couldn't have done it without Dylan's awesome defending."

"We worked well as a team. However, Ty, Caleb and Kyles striking and attacking was excellent. I do think we need to just adjust it a bit more for the final, have Kyle back a bit more with the defending, both of the teams playing both have amazing strikers by the sounds of it, so I am going to need more back up." Dylan mentioned.

The lads put a plan in place and waited to see which team walked through the door. They were all talking and laughing when they heard a very familiar voice approach them, "Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Amy, Ty and Soraya all immediately grimaced at the sound of his voice, "Isn't it Hudson's very own Miracle girl and her boyfriend. Aww how sweet."

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked harshly.

"Well, our team just won against Doctor Doctor and we are here to play in the final. Why else would I be here? Oh Soraya, it is lovely to see you again." The man said.

"Piss off will you, just go back to your team." Soraya snapped. The man put his hands up in surrender and winked at both Amy and Soraya, which made Ty's blood boil. Amy could feel Ty getting stressed by the tapping of his feet, she picked up his hand and said, "Hey, ignore him. Don't give him the satisfaction of getting you all wiled up."

Ty looked at her and squeezed her hand, "I know. I am trying my best. But he just grinds my gears!" he exclaimed, "I need some air." He stood up and walked out the door, Amy quickly followed him.

"Who was that?" Danny asked.

"Chase. Chase Powers," Caleb Grimaced at the name coming out of his mouth.

"What's the big deal with them?" Cass asked curiously.

"Well…" Caleb started, he told the rest of them the basics of the whole chase story and how he, on more than one occasion tried to split Amy and Ty up. Even succeeding on one. Everyone then understood why Ty had walked off.

"Oh my god Ty, are you ok?" Amy asked, feeling worried about her fiancé who was pacing the car park, with his fingers running through his hair.

"I can't believe he is here. Like, I knew he went to this uni an all but its on the days I am not in. I have never once crossed paths with him, in the nearly 4 years I have done this. I bet you any money he saw the sign up sheet and decided to throw a team together." Ty stressed.

"I am sure he wouldn't… wait, yeah. That is probably exactly what the bastard has done. You need to now, get your arse back in there and play the best game of football you have ever played in your life. Show him that we are a united front and that we wont let him win." Amy said wrapping his arms around his neck, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He leant in for a kiss. The kiss didn't last long because Caleb came out, "Hey guys, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, fine. We are coming back in now. Let's kick Chase powers and his Sociology posse's arses!" Ty cheered and high 5'd Caleb.

"Yes man! That is the attitude I like to hear!" Caleb cheered! He ran back in to let the others know that everything was still on. Ty took a hold of Amy's hand and they walked back inside. They saw Chase sat with his wife, who gave Amy a very annoyed look, which Amy just brushed off. The match was about to start, Ty started to pull away but Amy pulled him back and kissed him, "There is more where that came from, now go. Go kick Chase's arse!"

Ty grinned, "Does that mean im getting a rub down tonight?" he whispered into her ear.

"If you play your cards right! Now go! It's about to start!" She said smiling at him. She went and sat down by Soraya, "Wow, that is one face I thought I would never see again." Soraya said.

"Tell me about it." Amy laughed half heartedly.

Soraya could sense Amy was not up to talking about the encounter so decided to change the subject, "So Kit… Danny seems a decent guy, how is it going with him?"

Kit smiled, "Even though its been like just under a month, it has literally been the best time of my life. After everything that happened with my Ex down in Montana, he is like a big breath of fresh air. I think I am falling for him big time though. I am just not sure whether it is reciprocated," She sighed.

"Trust me, I have seen the way he looks at you. It is reciprocated. He looks at you like Ty when he looks at Amy. I have told them both at uni that I know when they are thinking or talking about you two, just by the look they get in their eyes when they talk about you. I am telling you now Kit, that Danny, he really does like you. But he is shy, just take it easy with him." Cass offered.

Kit blushed slightly, "Seriously, you think so?"

"I know so." Cass laughed.

"So Cass, you and Caleb O'Dell eh?" Soraya laughed, "How is THAT going? How long have you even been together?"

"Well, it is going very well… Very well. We got together on the night of Ty's birthday, we kind of ditched the party after the game of jump the jumps," Cass laughed.

"Wow, jump the jumps eh? That's like a Bartlett/Fleming tradition that!" Soraya said, "I remember playing it plenty of times in the past!"

"Yeah, it is kind of a tradition!" Amy joined in.

"What is jump the jumps?" Kit asked, feeling rather confused.

"Only the most competitive, awesome game ever invented! Especially when you've been doing shots! Basically you jump a jumping course, Like boys carry girls over kind of thing." Cass informed her of all the rules and everything that happened at Ty's birthday.

"Wow… I feel as if I am missing out…" Kit replied sarcastically.

"Seriously, it is hilarious. We should all do it sometime! Oh my god, look at the boys go!" Amy exclaimed, seeing Ty fly down the pitch with the ball and score a goal. All the girls cheered and Ty was congratulated by all the boys. The best thing was, Chase Powers was the goal keeper. He looked so annoyed, it was hilarious. The rest of the first half went without another goal, it was 1-1.

The lads came over and got a drink and chatted about more strategies for Ty to hopefully score some more goals, or at least boot a couple of balls at Chase. Either way, it was going to be a fun second half. The boys all went back on the pitch and played the game. Kyle managed to score a goal just after one of the opponents had scored, making the score 2-2, with 5 minutes to go. The lads worked really hard and in the last minute, Danny booted it down the pitch to Ty, who knew it was now or never, he flung himself backwards in the air and did an impressive overhead kick. Chase hadn't seen this one coming and completely misjudged what was happening and let the ball go in. The final whistle blew and all the lads threw themselves on top of Ty, "WATCH THE RIBS!" he yelled and everyone jumped off him, even though his ribs were near enough 100%, he really couldn't tolerate 4 lads jumping on him. Caleb helped him up and they all cheered. Chase looked absolutely gutted. He went over to his wife, who did not look impressed, most likely because Amy was there.

"Did you know those two were going to be here?" she snapped.

"No, I had no idea. The lads on my course needed a goalie, so they asked me. I seriously had no idea they would be here. Come on, lets get out of here." Chase said solemnly. Not only had he just lost out on a chance of winning $280, he had lost it to a man who he hated. He took his wife's hand and left the sports hall, without saying another word.

Amy ran up to Ty and gave him a hug, "Wow, you really did show Chase who was boss. Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, just my ribs are niggling a little bit. I think that has something to do with that big doofus jumping on me," he said nodding at Caleb. Amy laughed and reached up and gave him a kiss, "Does that mean you'll be needing a massage then tonight?"

"Definitely, I am not even being dirty here or anything, but I really do!" Ty laughed.

"Mmm, alright then. I think everyone is going to the pub for some food and some drinks tonight, do you want to go with them?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, lets grab some grub, stay for a drink and then go home. I am going to be in bed early tonight though," He laughed.

"Come on then old man, you best get some clean clothes on. You will be stinking out that pub!" Amy laughed.

The lads all went and got changed, once they were ready, they all drove to a local pub. They chatted about the day and how they were generally surprised at how well they had done. After the meal, it was 8:30pm, Amy and Ty decided to drive home, considering it was about an hour's drive.

They pulled up to the ranch at like 10pm, the roadwork's on Highway 2 meant that they were diverted through a neighbouring town. They walked into the house and saw that Lou and Peter were watching some business program, Lou turned round, "Hey how was it?"

"Eventful…" Amy said while yawning.

"Wow, you two look like hell, you two should go to bed," Peter laughed.

Ty grunted and mumbled something along the words of 'im going to get a shower,'.

Amy decided to stay in the living room and tell Lou all about the day.

Lou was shocked, "So… Chase. As in Chase Powers? Wow… that must have been fun?"

"Oh, im telling you now. That is one face I never want to see ever again. Ty was furious, but we talked it through and everything is ok. I am going to head to bed, I will see you both in the morning, Good night." Amy said, yawning.

"Night," Lou and Peter said in unison.

Amy went into the bathroom to do her teeth, Ty was just getting changed into some shorts, he too looked very tired.

"Still want a massage?" Amy asked, knowing what that the answer was obviously going to be.

"Oh yes please! My back is killing! That overhead shot and then the pile on has done me no favours, so yes. I would love one," Ty teased, kissing her softly on the lips.

They walked through to the bedroom and Amy got changed into some shorts and one of Ty's tee's. He lay face down in the centre of the bed and she straddled his lower back and started massaging. After a good 45 minutes, Ty was fast asleep. Amy laughed and rolled off of him. She went and got a blanket from the cupboard in her room and gently lay down next to him, pulling the blanket over both of them. She took one last look at her sleeping fiancé and smiled, she turned the light out and quickly fell asleep.

 **AN: I had the idea for a mini stint of chase powers like weeks ago, but could never find the proper time to do it. He didn't cause any major problems, and do not worry. I am not bringing him back. It was just to show how much Amy and Ty had grown as a couple since the time before.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, also check out my one-shot I wrote last night, if you already haven't!**

 **Thank you (as always) for all your awesome reviews, I really love waking up to reading them :D**


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Ty was in the kitchen, cooking some lunch for him and Amy. He had been to see Scott that morning and worked out all of his shifts for the next couple of weeks. He was going to start off easy and work his way back into full time uni and work. He stirred the soup and poured it into two bowls and put it on the table. He put down 4 buttered slices of dippy bread and called Amy through, "Hey babe, lunch is ready!"

"Coming!" Amy shouted from the front room, she got up and walked through to see the food on the table, "Wow chef Borden, this looks fantastic!" she exclaimed.

"Well, it is one of my specialities," He smirked. Amy and Ty both sat down and ate their soup, after they had finished, they washed up and went and sat down in the living room. "You know; it is so strange having the house to ourselves at this time of day! How about we go and make the most of it," Amy suggested, teasingly.

Ty raised an eyebrow, "Come on then, what are you waiting for?" he said getting up and pulling her through to their bedroom.

Meanwhile, Lou was on her way to Katie's nursery, as Katie had been sick. She had tried ringing both Amy and Ty on their phones to see where they were and to ask whether they could watch her while she went and sorted out the dude ranch. She thought they must have been out on a ride or something. She shook her head and pulled up to Katie's nursery and walked in to see her fast asleep on the couch in the front office. "Oh, Mrs Morris, there you are. We brought Katie out here as she was very sleepy," Her key worker said.

"Oh god, I can't believe she was sick! I would have had someone here sooner but my husband is out of town and I can't get hold of my sister or her fiancé, so I had to go home and pick up my car. Is she alright now though?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, just a slight temperature, nothing major. I think she just needs some sleep." She replied.

Lou walked up to Katie and nudged her gently, "Hey Katie, mommy is here. Come on, lets take you home!" Lou picked up Katie and put her on her hip. Katie immediately put her head on Lou's shoulder and started to cry, "Where is uncle Ty?"

"He is out with Amy, but I am sure he will come and sit with you when he is back home, come on now baby, lets get you to the car!"

Lou said good bye to the nursery nurses and carried Katie out to her car, she buckled her in and they drove back to Heartland. Lou carried her in to the house and laid her on the couch and wrapped lots of blankets around her. She put Pepa pig on low, "Where is Pogie?" Katie cried.

"Do you want me to go and get him?" Lou asked.

"Please mommy… he is in uncle Ty's room. I left him in there this morning." Katie whimpered weakly, obviously feeling the effects of the fever.

"Alright, you just lie here while mommy goes and gets him for you." Lou cooed. She stood up and walked down the hall, she opened the door to Amy and Ty's room, only to find them having sex. They heard Lou's gasp and instantly pulled apart, Ty rolled off of Amy and they were both trying to catch their breaths, "Oh my god I am so sorry! I need Pogie, Katie said he was in here. She was sent home sick, and I just thought you two were out on a trail ride or something because you weren't answering your phones!" Lou said all flustered. Ty tolled over and grabbed the toy pony from the bed side cabinet and passed it to her.

"There we go," Ty said, as he got his breath back.

"Is Katie alright?" Amy asked, after managing to cool herself down.

"She is feeling weak, I have left her on the sofa watching Pepa Pig, but I know this is really bad timing and everything, but I was hoping you could watch her? We have a corporate booking at the dude ranch this week and I need to sort out the cabins…" Lou asked.

"Sorry Lou, we really did think everyone was going to be out," Amy said, feeling rather embarrassed.

"Oh no don't worry, just sort yourselves out and do what needs to be done. I will stay with Katie until you two are ready," Lou said.

"Alright, we will be about 5 minutes," Ty said, sitting up. Lou smiled at them and shook her head, "We really have to stop meeting like this," She laughed, seeing the funny side of it.

"Yeah, and I need to invest in a lock!" Amy replied sarcastically.

"Right I will leave you two to sort yourselves out now," Lou laughed and shut the door behind her.

Amy threw her head back into the pillow and groaned, "Oh my god, I wish she would knock once in a while!"

Ty chuckled, "I know right! Like seriously this was the last Tuesday I will be having off for a while! I am doing day shifts, 7-5 on Tuesdays from now on!"

"Aww that sucks, but I guess, back to normal! Right, come on. We need to get out there, poor Katie. I feel so sorry for her!" Amy exclaimed while sitting up and throwing on her clothes. Ty did the same, as Amy was doing her hair, he wrapped his armed around her waist and hugged her from behind, "I love you."

Amy turned around in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck, "Hmm, that's good, because I love you too," she teased and kissed him softly on the lips, "Right come on, lets go and sit with Katie."

They walked through to the living room and Katie saw Ty and smiled, "Uncle Ty, can you come sit with me?" she cried.

"Of course I will." He replied and sat down, she turned around and put her head on his knee and continued watching Pepa pig. Lou motioned for Amy to follow her into the kitchen. Amy followed and Lou raised an eyebrow, "Really? In the middle of the day?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Yes Lou, in the middle of the day. In our defence, Grandpa is off somewhere with Lisa for the next few days, Georgie at school, Katie was at nursery and you and Peter were both at work!" she defended.

"Well, now you know to make sure you keep your phones on loud, or something in future! But that isn't what I came in here to tell you!" Lou laughed.

"Ok, I will make sure my phone is always on loud…" Amy said sarcastically, "But what did you want to tell me?"

"Well, as soon as I woke Katie up from her nap at nursery, she cried for Ty, it was so heart-breaking, but so sweet at the same time. The fact Pogie was even in your room to start with shows that! She goes to wake him up before me or Peter now, I think its because of them pancakes he makes." Lou laughed.

Amy smiled, "Aww, that is so cute! She really does love him doesn't she?"

"Aye, that she does! Are you two going to be ok watching her? She hasn't been sick since nursery, so I think she will just lie and watch telly with you's," Lou asked.

"Yes, we will be fine. Now you go and get the dude ranch sorted for your guests. We will phone you if there are any problems. We don't need to do the horses tonight because Georgie and Stephen will want to do it!" Amy laughed.

"Yeah, ok, I will see you all later. Could you two possibly get a start on dinner? Just so I have less to do when I get in tonight," Lou asked.

"Yep, now go!" Amy said shooing her out the door. Lou walked out and Amy made her and Ty a brew and walked back through to see Katie fast asleep.

"You enjoying Pepa pig?" She joked.

Ty looked confused and looked down to see Katie fast asleep, "I was so into it, I didn't even realise she was asleep! Can you put something else on?" he whispered.

Amy nodded and put the brews down on the table, she found the remote and flicked through the channels, they decided on F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Ty put his arm around Amy and they sat and watched TV.

About an hour and a half later, the front door slammed and Georgie stormed through, "OH MY GOD I HATE SCHOOL! THE TEACHERS ARE SO MEAN AND THEY HATE ME!"

Katie woke up suddenly and began to cry, Ty picked her up and gave her a hug, "Georgie, be quiet! Katie was asleep! She got sent home from nursery this afternoon. Now what's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there, ugh. Where do I start!? Apparently, we had an essay due in today and I literally had no idea about it! So therefore, I hadn't done it! So, I had to stay in at lunchtime and do it! It is so unfair!" she ranted.

"Did you get it done then?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, but that's not the point. I literally had to sit in a room with my English teacher for a whole hour and write. She could have just asked me to do it tonight, but nope. I had to get it done in my free time!" She stressed, "Right im going to go and get changed so I can go and help Ste with the horses. We are going to take Phoenix and Copper out later, is that ok?"

Amy laughed, "yeah that is fine, I haven't had chance to work with copper for a while, so I am sure he will enjoy the attention! Just don't take them out too far, and be sure to be back for dinner. Lou will freak if you're late!"

"Yeah, yeah I know…" Georgie moaned and ran upstairs and got changed.

Ty had managed to calm Katie down and get her back off to sleep Amy smiled, "Wow, you are a natural with her!"

"I know, she really does love me," Ty laughed.

"Oh by the way, I told Lou we would get a head start on dinner. Mac and Cheese sound good?" Amy asked.

"Yeah! I'll make it with hot dogs as well! We can do it together, I'll put Katie on the sofa and wrap her up, leave Pepa pig on in case she wakes up and we can go and Gordon Ramsey it up in the kitchen!" Ty laughed.

"Does this mean you're gonna yell at me and say things like 'this lamb is so undercooked, it followed Mary to school?'" She teased.

"Well no, because we aren't cooking lamb, but that was a good one, I will give you that," Ty laughed. He picked Katie up and lay her down on the sofa, he wrapped her up in loads of blankets and followed Amy into the kitchen.

They got out the large pan and put flower and butter in a pan and mixed it up. Once it was smooth, they added the milk and cheese. Ty left Amy stirring it until it thickened, while he got started on the hot dogs and pasta. They had just finished putting the dinner together, "Well Miss Fleming, I think that was a success, don't ya think?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning in for a kiss.

Amy nodded, "Yes, I really think it was!" She exclaimed, kissing him back. The kiss didn't last too long because Stephen and Georgie came in, Georgie seen them and said, "Guys, seriously, in the kitchen?" As she had said this, Lou walked in, "Oh seriously guys… how is Katie?"

"She is fine; she has slept all afternoon. We have just made mac and cheese and hotdogs for tea tonight." Ty replied.

"Oh good, and thank you both so much!" Lou exclaimed.

They all sat around the dinner table, luckily Peter came in just as they were about to eat, he tried to coax Katie off the couch to eat something, but she wouldn't budge. They left her a small bowl anyway.

Amy passed Ty the Tommy K, "Here. I know you like this on your mac, cheese and hotdogs!" she laughed.

"Aww, wow. You know me so well," he exclaimed, taking the bottle out of her hand and squeezing it on his plate and mixing his food up. Everyone grimaced at the sight, but Ty didn't care, this was literally one of his favourite foods. Ever.

After dinner, Lou put Katie to bed, but turned on the old baby monitor so they could keep an eye on her. She walked back through and said, "There is no way she is going to playgroup tomorrow, is there any chance you could look after her tomorrow Peter? I know you should be at work, but I seriously can't take any more time off, I need to sort out the dude ranch still and make sure everything was sorted, plus the corporates will be here tomorrow afternoon." She asked.

"I am so sorry, but there is no way I can get any more time off either, I used up most of my time off when Ty was ill, we have a big meeting with an oil official from Dubai tomorrow and I really can't miss it." Peter said.

"Oh… right… Ty, Amy, is there any chance one of you two could watch her?" Lou asked.

"Erm, I can, but only until 12 as I have classes from 1-7 tomorrow," Ty explained.

"I can watch her all day, I can push back working with Buddy for another day, his owners are away for a month in England or something, so they aren't too bothered about when he is sorted for." Amy said.

"Oh thank you both! You two are amazing!" Lou exclaimed.

"Its alright, Soraya might come over tomorrow afternoon, we need a proper girly catch up anyway. Dylan is doing something for his dissertation anyway, so she wont be doing anything." Amy laughed.

"Yeah, and I just need to do some work tomorrow morning, but it shouldn't be a problem watching her, she will either be in bed or on the sofa," Ty reasoned.

"Thanks guys, we owe you one!" Peter commented.

The rest of the night went alright, Amy and Ty went out to do night check, so Georgie could catch up on her homework. They managed to do it in about 30 minutes, so went back in the house, Ty had let buster and Remi in the house, since Jack wasn't going to be home for a few days. Buster lay by Ty's feet and Remi at Amy's.

At around 10 pm, they all went to bed. They decided to leave the dogs in the living room, but as soon as they shut the bedroom door, buster was crying and pawing at the door to be let in. Ty laughed and let him in, he slept at the foot of the bed. Amy and Ty fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

 **An: another chapter done! I wrote this at like 12 am yesterday and then after the periscope, but I was working today and didn't get chance to finish it! Finally got it done at 1am… so please excuse any really bad errors, im shattered!**

 **Cheers for all the reviews, I should hopefully be able to get one written tomorrow and maybe another on Monday. However, after that, I really don't know when the next one will be. Uni is getting pretty stressful lately so got a lot to do. Please bare with me while I get through the next two weeks!**


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Lou and peter had been up most of the night with Katie, she had been throwing up and crying for most of the night. They were sat in the kitchen drinking very strong coffee, Ty walked through and saw them, "Wow, you two look like death warmed up! How is she doing?"

"Thanks Ty, I appreciate that! Erm, she's ok, she has been asleep since 4am and not woke up since," Peter explained.

"Aww man, that sucks. Just you two get to work, me and Amy have her today, well I do for the next 5 hours anyway, no need to worry!" Ty laughed.

"Cheers, right come on Lou, I will drop you off at the dude ranch," Peter said.

"Alright, thanks again Ty. Tell Amy thanks when she comes back in with Georgie," Lou said, "Oh and can you give Katie some calpol when she wakes up, and try and get her to drink something," she instructed.

"Yes of course, we will ring you if there are any problems. Now go, before you don't want to leave anymore!" Ty said, getting them both to leave, knowing that leaving their little girl who was really sick with her aunt and uncle was hard.

Lou and Peter said their goodbyes and drove off, Ty decided to make breakfast for him, Amy and Georgie. He cooked some eggy bread and dished it up ready for when they came in from the morning checks. Ty put the plates on the table and they all sat down to eat. "Thank you Ty. Im starving! And I have PE today for 2 hours straight because they decided to make the whole year do the cross country course, because 'it will be fun'. I'd like to see them teachers run a mile-long course in the freezing cold without complaining. They just stand around with their coats and trackie bottoms on and we freeze in a shirt and shorts! It is actually terrible!" She ranted.

"Oh wow. Cross Country, that was the worst thing in the world! You'll be fine, is it just the girls? Or boys and girls together?" Amy asked.

"Both classes, so it is boys and girls. Me and Stephen have made a pact to walk around at the back talking, we aren't running for nobody!" Georgie laughed.

"Yeah, me and Soraya used to do that… just make it look like you're trying, and they will be fine!" Amy laughed.

"Oh crap! I got to go! Bus will be here in 5!" Georgie said looking at the time, "I will see you later!" she yelled as she ran out the house.

Amy and Ty yelled back and laughed, they finished their breakfast. They sat down on the sofa and flicked on the TV. Ty flicked through the channels and sighed, "Oh my god I forgot how bad morning television was! Like all there is is problem programs and morning news… lets see what's on the comedy channel, probably F.R.I.E.N.D.S or something, what do you think?"

"Yeah, shove something like that on, I am sure Katie will be awake in a bit. Hey, we should really plan what we are going to do when we go down to Arizona with Kit, Danny, Caleb and Cass. Should we invite Soraya and Dylan?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I really can't wait to get away, a week away with the crazy bunch, I think it is going to be epic!" Ty laughed, "I will ask Cass and Danny if they will be ok when I see them in uni and text you and you can invite Soraya."

"Alright. God, I am going to miss you when you are back at work full time!" Amy exclaimed snuggling into Ty's side. He put his arm around her and held her tight, "I know babe, but like we say, it is going to be good to be back to normal. After Christmas, I am going to have lots and lots of exams and studying to do. I think I'm going to need a study buddy; do you know anyone who will be willing?" Ty said suggestively.

"Hmm, I'm sure I can set aside some time to help you with the studying. Only if you want me to," Amy teased, kissing him deeply. Just as they were getting into a full blown make out session. A cry was heard through the baby monitor, Ty groaned, "I'll go, can you get some orange squash and calpol?" Amy nodded and got up and went through to the kitchen to draw up a syringe of calpol and a cup of squash.

Ty went into Katie's room and felt her forehead, "Hey, do you want to come through and lie on the sofa with me and aunty Amy?" She nodded and she put her arms around Ty and buried her head in his shoulder, he picked up the quilts and Pogie and carried her through to the couch, she stayed on Ty's knee and had her calpol and juice. She lay down again and they put the kids channel.

Katie slept on and off most of the day and at 12 o'clock, Ty said goodbye to them both and drove off to college. Katie managed to eat a slice of toast and she fell back asleep. Soraya brought over some Maggie's burgers and chips and milkshakes for her and Amy. Katie was lying on the sofa, with the kid's programs on. Amy and Soraya sat at the dining room table and ate their lunch, "So how does it feel being back in Hudson?" Amy asked.

"Oh it's great! Dylan is loving it too! I think he misses Canada. Only another year of uni and then we can think about possibly moving back! Which is going to be the best!" Soraya exclaimed.

"That would be great! I have really missed you! It's been so strange not having you here!" Amy said.

"Oh I know, it has been horrible just skyping and texting, especially when everything happened with your dad and Ty. Is everything ok with that now?" Soraya asked.

"Yeah, well we have spoke to him and said like we need him to prove to us that he is going to change, like we can forgive, but never forget. He blames everything on leaving me as a kid, and me no longer needing him. Like for the whole time he has been back in my life, I have had Ty, he didn't like that. He started drinking when we got engaged, and hid it very well until now. I just hope he can prove it to us. Ty hasn't been the same since it happened, he is very insecure and paranoid of what people think of him. He feels weak. It is hard seeing him struggle like this though. We are getting through it; the fact he is at uni today shows us that!" Amy explained.

"That's terrible… Although, I will say, you and Ty are looking really happy at the moment! How is everything between you two?" Soraya asked curiously.

"We really are, like we are better than we ever have been before. We haven't had one problem since the whole dad thing. We have been really happy together. We are so much closer than we were. Ever since he moved in, its been amazing!" Amy sighed with a huge grin.

Soraya raised an eyebrow, "Oh I bet it has!" she laughed.

"Oh don't you start, one thing I will say is, we really need a lock on that door! No one knocks in this house, if you get me drift!" Amy cringed.

"Oh god really?! Although, I do think whoever it was will know to knock for next time!" Soraya said, stifling a laugh.

"It isn't funny! And nope, you would think that, but it just keeps happening! Lou is the worst, she has caught us on numerous occasions. Like yesterday for example, no one was home and yeah, it was like the middle of the day, but she didn't think we were in and just walked into our room to get Pogie! She was like 'oh I didn't think you were in' like she didn't even knock! Also, Katie has opened the door like as we have been getting into it, or literally just out of it and Georgie has literally walked in on me on top of him… She hasn't dared walk in again, also the only reason she doesn't go on is because me and Ty know that her and Stephen are a couple!" Amy laughed

"Wow, you two have it rough!" Soraya chuckled.

They carried on talking for ages, Amy checked her phone to see Ty had text her ' _Missing you already! Cant wait to see you tonight! I know its only been 2 hours but, I miss you. Oh talked to the others, they said ask Soraya, it will be good to have other non-rodeoers there! I did warn them that Soraya was in the queen of the rodeo comp, but they don't believe me! Just on a short break. How is Katie? Xxxx'_

Amy smiled and text him back, ' _Will tell her now. And Katie is fine, she has literally slept since you left. I have had a great chat with Soraya. Have fun with the rest of your classes, I will stay up until you come in tonight, because I love you and im an awesome fiancé! Xxxx'_

"Hey… earth to Amy!" Soraya said waving her hand over her face, "Stop texting lover boy! What's he saying?"

"Oh we are planning a trip down to Arizona in a few weeks for the rodeo that Kit and Caleb are in. Fancy coming?" She asked.

"Oooo, that sounds fun! I will have a chat to Dylan when I go home, he is so busy with this dissertation stuff, but a few days away wont do him any harm! Thanks for inviting us!" Soraya exclaimed.

All of a sudden Katie started to cry, Amu rushed over to see if she was ok, "Hey what's wrong?"

"I want uncle Ty!" She cried.

"Uncle Ty is at school; he wont be home till very late tonight. He will spend time with you tomorrow though, he is on a night shift, so you can see him aaaaallll day!" Amy exclaimed excitedly.

"Yay! Can I have some squash please?" Katie asked.

Amy felt her forehead, she still felt warm so drew up some calpol for her and gave her a drink. She instantly fell asleep. Amy and Soraya went into the kitchen to talk some more.

"Aww she really loves her uncle Ty doesn't she?" Soraya commented.

"Yeah she does, honestly, he is the one she wakes up first in the mornings now! He loves the bones off of her too." Amy laughed.

"Aww, it wont be long before baby Amy and Ty's are running around the place!" Soraya exclaimed.

Amy's eyes widened, "Erm no. We have got that covered for now! Got to have this injection in my arse every 3 months! Ever since Lou's little rant at me about us just relying on condoms… She and Peter had a scare and I think she scared me and Ty along with her!"

"Ouch… I had a scare not so long ago… We both got absolutely hammered one night in freshers and well the next morning, we realised we hadn't used protection… Do you know how hard it is to go into a chemist and get one of them morning after pills without feeling judged? Honestly, it was the worst day of both our lives!" Soraya exclaimed.

"Oh my god, you never told me that! Touch wood, I haven't had a scare, we have been really careful. Like the doctor gave us the option between the pill and the injection, but with my track record and remembering to take meds, we opted for the injection. Only thing is I have to make sure I go back in time for the next one. But luckily we are all sorted for the next 3 months!" Amy laughed.

They carried on talking for another half an hour and then Soraya had to go, something about someone not turning up for their shift at Maggie's, so it was just Amy and Katie alone in the house. She put on the SpongeBob movie once Katie woke up.

At 4pm, Georgie and Stephen came inside and sat down, "Oh my god. We had to run the cross country twice because we refused to run the first time. It is sooooo unfair!" Georgie moaned

"That sounds brutal! Remember you need to exercise Spartan and Harley today, Ty and I wont get to ride them till at least the weekend, and also make sure you give Paint some of them new herbs in his feed, just to help with the swelling a bit." Amy instructed, "I would do it, but im watching Katie."

"I'll watch Katie if you want?" Georgie asked.

Amy laughed, "Nope, you're not getting out of it that easily. You and Stephen always do Wednesday's, so go on!"

Georgie and Stephen groaned and went outside to do the evening chores.

Around an hour later, Lou and Peter both came home to see Katie sat up watching Frozen with Amy. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Lou asked.

"Much better mommy. Aunt Amy made me feel better!" Katie exclaimed. Lou felt her forehead and felt that she was still warm. She decided to keep her off playgroup for the rest of the week. Her and Amy went into the kitchen to cook dinner while Peter sat with Katie. Amy was filling her in on everything Soraya was telling her. Lou was shocked, "I can't believe Soraya had a scare! I thought she would have been the least likely one to have one!"

"I was shocked, like I never expected her to have a scare! She is usually so careful, but she said it was freshers week and they were both hammered and just forgot! Like I was telling her about the injection…" Amy started.

Lou looked surprised and confused, "What? What injection?"

"Oh, did I not tell you? Well I have to get this contraceptive injection every three months… in my arse… But it is more effective because you know what im like with forgetting to take tablets!" Amy laughed.

Lou grimaced, "See now im just back on the pill. So much easier. You know my thoughts about needles." She shivered.

Amy laughed and they had finished preparing the dinner, they sat drinking a brew at the table. Lou was talking about her day. Georgie and Stephen came inside and started talking to Lou about their day. What she hadn't seen was Ty sneaking in, he placed a finger to his lips and tip-toed up to Amy and put his hands over her eyes, "Guess who? It's the handsomest guy you will ever lay eyes on."

"Hmm… let me think about that one, Tyler…. B….Blackburn?" Amy teased.

"Nah, someone even better looking than him!" Ty laughed.

"Hmmm… that's a tough one… Keegan Allen?" Amy laughed.

"Oh for god's sake stop doing stuff like this in front of us, its sickening!" Georgie groaned.

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport," Lou laughed, "Thought you were in class till 10?"

"I was, but lectures got cancelled because the lecturer's kid is sick and I thought I would surprise you all. Seeing as that is the awesome type of guy, I am!" He said kissing Amy's cheek.

Lou smiled at the pair and they all dished up some food and took it through to the living room, "UNCLE TY! YOU'RE HOME!?" Katie yelled.

"Yep! I wanted to see how you were feeling! How are you?" Ty asked.

"Not well, tired. Can you spend the day with me tomorrow? Aunty Amy said you would," She cried giving the puppy dog face.

Peter laughed, "You're toast dude, you know you can't say no to that face!"

"You're right I can't! Right of course I will stay with you tomorrow. I am on a night shift so just want to relax! That way everyone else can go to work and we can watch… FROZEN!" Ty exclaimed.

"YAY!" Katie cried.

Everyone laughed and ate dinner. After Dinner, Amy and Ty went and did night check seeing as Georgie and Stephen had done the cross country twice. After night check, they went into the office to talk.

"IT was nice seeing you tonight. Thank you for looking after Katie tomorrow, I need to work with Buddy, I know he is scared of men and everything, but he had a set back with Caleb earlier this week, so I need to get him to trust me again… Then, you can maybe help me Friday afternoon? I know you're on a nightshift, but you will be ok to help Friday afternoon won't you?" Amy asked, batting her eyelashes and giving a puppy dog face. Ty pretended not to be persuaded and shook his head, "Nope. Not happening,"

Amy raised an eyebrow and walked closer to him, she put her arms around his neck and kissed along his jaw and down his neck, "Mmm how about now?"

"Nope. Not happening. I told you… Ohhh…" He moaned as she carried on kissing down his neck and slowly unbuttoning his shirt, to access his collarbone.

"How about now?" She asked teasingly.

"You. Miss. Fleming. Are. A. Bad. Influence," He said in between kisses. He leant in and kissed her passionately, their hands were roaming each other's bodies. Ty broke away from the kiss, "Come on, let's go upstairs. I think I need some more persuading," He teased pulling her by the hand up the stairs to the loft.

 **AN: Thanks for the reading and the reviewing! They really do make me day! It's good to know that loads of people love this story! Thanks everyone!**


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

"Will you two hurry up? We need to be on the road like now." Ty shouted into the house to Soraya and Amy who were messing about.

"Yeah, we are coming!" Amy yelled.

Ty and Dylan went and sat in the truck, they were about to drive for 25 hours. Kit, Caleb, Cass and Danny had travelled down the day prior as they had to sign in and do sign up forms and checks. When the girls finally got to the truck Ty put it into gear and set off down the dirt track.

"God, Katie was in bits when you left to go and get dads truck," Amy laughed. They had decided to ask Tim to borrow his truck, and because he was working so hard on being on their good side, he approved.

"Really? I am glad I wasn't there otherwise I would have cried too, that kid seriously knows how to play me!" Ty exclaimed, "By the way Tim said to tell you to have a good time, he wasn't too bad this morning, I think Shane and Miranda's visit has helped him out loads. He seems very optimistic, and guess what. He even called me… wait for it… son."

Amy gasped in a joking manner, "Oh my god, he is really trying with all of this isn't he?"

"Yeah, I believe so. Right guys, there is a service station in 20 miles, if you need a wee, now is the time to tell me, otherwise we wont be stopping until after Montana," Ty said to everyone.

"Yeah let's stop, I think its time I took over driving, you have been at it for 6 hours' babe," Amy suggested. Everyone agreed that the next rest stop would be where they would get some lunch and Amy would take over driving for a while. They pulled into the services and got out of the car. They all stretched, and walked into the kfc/burger king/café services and went to the loo's. They decided on a KFC for some lunch. After lunch they all walked back to the car, Ty was watching for Amy to make the 'getting the keys out' move because he and Soraya had been arguing about who was in the front for near enough all of lunch. Amy really just wanted Ty to sit next to her, she loved Soraya and all but just wanted to have Ty next to her, she gave Ty the signal and reached in her pocked to get the keys, as soon as she got them out of her pocket, Ty yelled, "SHOTGUN!"

Soraya yelled, "DAMMIT!"

Dylan laughed, "Aww babe, looks like you are going to have to sit in the back with me… At least we can sleep for a few hours before we take over driving duty!"

Soraya sighed, "I suppose… the only thing is, we had your music on the way here, now Ty's in the front, god knows what we are going to be exposed to!"

Ty fake gasped, "Excusssse. Me. I have downloaded an amazing album for this stint of the journey! I am pretty sure you will love it!"

Soraya rolled her eyes and everyone laughed, getting into the truck. Ty put his phone into the speakers they had bought, seeing as Tim's truck didn't have an AUX lead and seriously, who buys CD's nowadays? Anyway, he flicked through his Spotify to find the album he had found, ' _The Best of Teenage Dirtbags'_ which had all the classics that everyone would know. He pressed play and Soraya smiled, "Ok, if this is the new teenage Dirtbag album, then I hate you because this is exactly what I was going to play!" She laughed.

"Yes, I downloaded it last night! Right come on driver Fleming lets hit the road!" Ty cheered. Amy laughed and put the truck into gear and drove off down the motorway.

The next leg of the journey wasn't too bad, they decided to play, ' _shag, marry, avoid'_ A classic game to embarrass everyone, and pass the time. Soraya and Dylan had learnt about this game while living in England. Luckily, unlike Gavin from ' _Gavin and Stacey'_ they were not with their parents in the car while playing this game. It had been a hilarious insight into each other's tastes in women and men. The one rule is, once you have said someone's name, you can not change your mind.

On the last round, everyone in the car was laughing so much, Dylan on the other hand would not. He had a particularly hard three choices, "Alright… I would avoid Lynn Cohen, I would marry… Julie Walters – think of the jokes and the hilariousness of that sit… oh fuck… that means I'm shagging … Maggie Smith…" Everyone was howling with laughter and Dylan did not look impressed, "This is a stupid game. I got all old people on my choice. I am not playing anymore," he grumbled. Everyone continued to tease Dylan about his choice of women until he and Soraya finally fell asleep.

Amy and Ty had hushed conversation, "You know, I am so happy Scott let you and Cass have this time off, like considering you only went back a month ago," Amy whispered.

Ty smiled, "I know, but he has shut the clinic over Christmas months, he is going to Ontario to spend Christmas with his girlfriend's family. He also knew that me and Cass would have things on, so we made the decision just to close until New year, around the time I go back to school," he explained.

"Wow, I didn't know Scott had a girlfriend! You never told me that!" Amy exclaimed.

"Well I only found out last week, apparently he met her not long after my birthday, and seeing as I wasn't in work for a couple of months, I literally had no idea. Cass didn't know either! I am happy that he has found someone though, he deserves to be happy." Ty said.

"Yeah I know, I mean, obviously at the time, I wished Scott and Lou had stayed together, but they are both finally happy, and they can stand to be around each other, without the awkwardness! Look at your birthday night of jump the jumps!?" Amy laughed.

"Yeah, that was kind of awesome, we were awesome at that! I think on the NYE party we have, we should play it again!" Ty suggested.

"Definitely! We will. Right wake up thing one and two, it is time for us to get the back, I am shattered!" Amy yawned, pulling into the services. They had been driving for over 15 hours between them and Soraya and Dylan had the rest of the journey to do between them.

"I have a good idea of how to wake them up," Ty grinned sheepishly, "Nothing like a bit of Green Day to get a party started!"

He plugged his phone into the speakers and found 'American Idiot' and turned the volume on near enough full and pressed play. Soraya and Dylan jumped up, "OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL WE WERE SLEEPING!" Soraya yelled.

"It's your turn to drive, we need our sleep. Plus, I thought you would like a nice song to wake up to," Ty teased.

They both gave him and Amy daggers, they got out the truck and went to get some snacks and drinks, they got into the truck and Dylan set off on the last half of the journey. They didn't have any music on, Soraya fell back asleep and Amy and Ty were flat out in the back.

The rest of the journey went uneventful and they made it to the town where the rodeo was being held. They parked up in the hotel car park and went inside to check in.

"Hi, I got a reservation for Borden," Ty said to the woman behind the hotel desk.

The girl behind the desk looked up and her eyes widened, _'wow this one's rather hot! Not your usual cowboy!'_ she thought, ' _best turn on my A game'_

"Let me just check that for you Mr. Borden, may I ask what brings you down here?" She asked looking at him from under her eyelashes, trying to look sexy.

"Well, me and my fiancé's friends are in the rodeo, and we thought it would be good to come down and support them." Ty said looking behind at Amy, who smiled at him. All of a sudden the woman's attitude changed, she scanned his key card and said, "Here. You are in room 225. Have a good week. NEXT PLEASE!" she yelled. Dylan was behind him, trying to cover up a laugh with a cough, he had seen the way the woman was looking at him, and Ty was completely oblivious to it. Ty looked at him with a confused expression and went back to the girls. A couple of minutes later Dylan came over with a huge grin on his face, "Oh wow Ty, you totally shot her down!"

Amy looked at him with a confused face, "What is he on about?" she asked.

"I have no idea… what are you on about Dylan?" Ty asked.

"The eyes that woman was giving you, she was totally into you, then you mentioned your fiancé and she like changed her attitude completely! Jesus man, you are so oblivious!" Dylan laughed.

"Wow… I literally had no idea, I just thought she was being nice… oh well, if she was 'flirting' then it was a pretty lame attempt on her behalf!" Ty laughed.

"Right, its nearly midnight and I am pretty shattered. Lets just go bed and then meet up at breakfast in the morning? Breakfast is from 7-10.30 so what time should we meet?" Amy asked.

"Erm about 10? Then we can go and meet the others at the rodeo grounds at 12. What do you think?" Soraya asked.

Everyone nodded and they got in the lift and went up to their room, Ty opened the door with the key card and put the bags down, "Wow, this is awesome!" he exclaimed looking around the room. There was a huge king size bed in the middle of the room, with a plasma screen TV on the wall, a kettle with brew supplies and literally everything they would ever need.

"Oh wow, this is amazing! Oh my god Ty get in here!" Amy shouted from the bathroom. Ty laughed and went through to see her, "Ty. There is a Jacuzzi bath! We are deffo having Jacuzzi's while we are here!"

Ty chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, he rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck, causing her to let out a small moan, "We most definitely will be having Jacuzzi's. Literally one a day, as many as we can take advantage of! But first come on, we have been traveling for over 24 hours and I am knackered. Let's just go to bed."

Amy leaned back into him, "Yeah ok, I am pretty tired to be honest, and we have to be up at like half 9. Come on. Let's go to bed."

Ty took her hand and they walked through to the bedroom, they got undressed and crawled into bed. Near enough as soon as their head hit the pillow, they were asleep.

The alarm was blaring at half 9 and Ty groaned and turned it off, "Oh my god. It is not half 9 already!" he grumbled.

"Ugh… I slept so well! Why can't we just sleep for like another hour or seven?" Amy moaned.

"Come on, we need to get up. We are meeting Dylan and Soraya in half an hour!" Ty said, pulling the covers off of them. He went and jumped in the shower while Amy stayed in bed and drifted back to sleep.

Once he got out the shower, he wrapped a towel around him and walked out wih the thought that Amy would be ready, he just saw that she had fallen asleep and he laughed to himself. He walked up to her and kissed her forehead, "Come on, wake up!" he said.

She opened her eyes to see a freshly showered, half naked Ty. She smiled, "Now that is something I am liking seeing when I wake up," She teased.

He laughed and threw his towel at her while he started getting ready, "Hey, come on! Get ready!"

"Fine." She grumbled and got up, threw on some clothes.

Ty smiled at her once she was ready and walked up to her and put his arms around her, "I love you so much you know. Honestly, so so much. But we need to go, we have to meet Dylan and Soraya 5 minutes ago!" he laughed.

"Oh alright then… Hey Ty?" Amy asked.

"Yes babe?" he replied.

"Lets have a Jacuzzi tonight, I am really feeling it. We can just come home after we all have dinner and get in the Jacuzzi, what do you think?" she suggested as they were leaving, Ty was pulling the door shut. He grabbed Amy's hand and smiled, "Of course, a Jacuzzi with my fiancé – who would say no to that," he teased.

"Morning you two!" Dylan shouted from the hallway, "Already thinking of some activities for tonight I see," he teased.

"Oh shush you. Like you weren't thinking the same thing!" Ty laughed.

The boys continued with their banter all the way through breakfast and the girls joined in too. The four of them gelled really well and it was like they had known each other for years and years!

After breakfast they made their way down to the rodeo track to see the others. It was the first round of the competition today so everyone was super excited. Ty was driving and Amy saw him make a move for the keys and yelled, "SHOTGUN!"

"Damn! I was looking forward to sitting in the front with me new buddy!" Dylan laughed.

"Ah sorry, you snooze, you lose!" Amy said.

They got into the truck and made the 45-minute journey down to the rodeo track, they just put the radio on as none of them could agree on which album to put on.

They pulled up and saw the four of them sat outside Caleb's trailer, all looking like they were nursing a killer hangover. "Wow you all look…" Ty started but was interrupted by Cassandra who put her finger to her lips and said, "Shh not so loud!"

"What did you do last night?" Amy asked.

"Went to the opening party, didn't get back here till 5am… so we have had like 5 hours sleep and im pretty sure Cass and Danny are still drunk, they were absolutely tallywackered!" Kit laughed, "Me and O'Dell didn't drink too much because of today, but im still feeling it!"

"Wow… don't I feel left out!" Dylan commented.

"Trust me, the way I am feeling, I wish I was left out. I don't think I have ever drunk that much in my life! Chundered before pre drinks had even finished, it was terrible!" Danny moaned.

"He is just a little weakling, come on a proper night out with me and Borden, and we will show you what real drinkers are!" Caleb joked.

"That is true, we are amazing drinkers. We should do a lad's night out when we go home or something! Before Dylan and Soraya go back to England!" Ty laughed.

After nursing their hangovers for another half an hour, Caleb and Kit walked off to the horse bit and got ready for the first round. Danny, Cass, Amy, Ty, Dylan and Soraya all made their way to the stands and waited for the fun to begin!

 **AN: wow, I would have got this chapter done this afternoon, but I am doing it while nursing a killer hangover! Hope you enjoyed it, and please excuse any mistakes or anything – like I say this hangover is a killer! I am actually hangin**

 **This will be the last chapter until I get my next essay written – it is due in a week today at 4pm, I am hoping to get most of it done tomorrow and Sunday, but whether that happens or not is another thing! Please bear with me while I finish this first semester. As soon as uni is over, I will be able to write a lot more – hopefully!**


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

"Oh my god, it is glad to be back in the room! I love our friends an all but oh my god they can't half talk!" Ty groaned as he sat down on the bed and took his shoes off. Amy laughed and sat down next to him, "Tell me about it! I just wanted to get back to here and spend some time with you!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I have an idea, why don't I go and run the Jacuzzi and then you make us some drinks? Oh and get some Doritos that we bought or something!" Ty suggested.

"That. Sounds. Amazing." Amy said in-between kisses. Ty smiled and went into the bathroom to run the bath.

About 10 minutes later he shouted, "It's ready babe!"

"Coming!" Amy yelled as she walked through. She had two cans of coke and a bowl of Doritos. She put them on the back ledge of the bath. They both got undressed and climbed in.

"Ahhhh, this is nice," Ty sighed, closing his eyes.

Amy crawled next to him and sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder, "Yes. This is amazing! Reminds me of the night in the hot tub at the dude ranch!" She said.

"I need this though, my back and feet are killing me, being cooped up in that truck for over a day has not done me any favours!" Ty exclaimed, putting his arm around her.

"I know, it was an ok journey though, the music was great and everything. We should do that on the way home, just split up the journey how we did, but I say we get the back seat first. We can use the blankets and make a pit in the back. Now that would be awesome!" Amy laughed.

"Yes it would, do you want the coke?" Ty asked, Amy nodded and he grabbed both cans and sat back again, they just sat there in silence for a while, enjoying the bubbles and just being in each others company. "Do you know what I am really happy about?" Ty asked.

"Being here with me. Naked?" Amy joked.

"Well yeah that aaand also… we have this whole place to ourselves, we are the only ones with keys, and we have put the 'shhhh we are sleeping' sign outside. No chance of getting caught! Now how does that sound?" He asked kissing down her neck and finding the point between her collarbone and neck, creating a nice hickey.

"Mmmm. That does sound amazing," She moaned. Ty knew which buttons to press and was doing everything right, he knew Amy so well. Ty pulled her on top of him and found her lips, he kissed her passionately. Ty was running his hands up her sides and started playing with her breasts. He could feel himself getting hard beneath her and knew he needed to be inside her. Amy jumped as she felt his dick brush against her, this made her feel very excited. They carried on fooling around for a while until they were both absolutely dying.

"Mmm you are such a tease Miss Fleming, come on let's get out of here," he suggested. Amy groaned and stood up, they both jumped out the Jacuzzi. Ty sat down on the sofa and Amy straddled him again, she slowly lowered herself onto his cock and moved slowly up and down until he was fully inside her. "Mmmm Ty!" she moaned. Ty grinned and held onto her thighs and she steadied herself by pushing down on his chest. Their moans were seriously loud as they didn't have to worry about waking the house up, or being walked in on. Ty could feel himself about to finish, and could tell Amy was almost there by her nails digging into his chest. He took one hand and put it between her legs, he started circling her clit and she moaned, "Oh my god… Ty!" Amy moaned loudly.

"Oh Amy, oh my…" Ty moaned. It didn't take too long for Amy to collapse against Ty's chest, both of them breathing heavily. Ty pulled his legs up on the couch and Amy lay on top of him.

"Wow… That was good," Ty said breathlessly.

"Just good?" Amy teased, kissing his jaw and down his neck. Ty groaned and pulled her closer to him, "Mmmm no, it was amazing," he moaned. She smiled into his neck and pushed up on his chest to look at him in the eyes.

"I hope this couch dries by the morning!" Amy laughed, realising that they had literally come straight out the Jacuzzi and onto the sofa in the spur of the moment.

"Ah I am sure it will, anyway, its only water! Come here," He said pulling her really tightly against his chest and kissing her hair, "I love you so much, to the moon and back."

"I love you too, honestly I am so glad we have done this." Amy exclaimed, "Just spending a week with you, like I know the others are here, but spending this time together is amazing. We should do something ourselves on Wednesday, seeing as the rodeo is on a break," she suggested.

"That sounds awesome! I was actually looking at some things online for us to do _alone_." Ty said.

"Oh really? What might that be?" She asked attentively.

"Well, there is a horse ranch round the corner, where you can go and like take them out on trail rides and what not. Now… to be honest, you probably wouldn't want to do that, because you aren't really into horses are you? We could just go to the bar and drink all day instead," Ty teased.

"Yeah, I don't like horses at all…" She laughed, "But seriously, a nice trail ride with you, on our own would be amazing. I hope they will be ok with us going off."

"I am sure they will be. I bet they will all want to do their own things. I will call the place tomorrow and book it in, I am thinking afternoon/evening ride? What do you think?" he asked.

"Yeah, we can go up to that big river that we saw and just explore. You really are an amazing fiancé; you know that?" She said leaning in and kissing him. Ty kissed her back passionately. When they came up for air he smiled and asked, "Fancy a chippy? I am starving after all of that action!"

"I would love one! But I really don't fancy getting dressed or moving…" she replied placing her head in his chest.

Ty held onto her and rolled them both over, "Well, what if I throw on some clothes and go to that chippy across the street?"

"Aww, you would do that for me?" Amy asked.

"Like I have said before, I would do anything for you," he said brushing her cheek with his thumb. He got up and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. Amy groaned at the lack of contact and got his button up shirt that he had on the previous day and put it on. Ty gave her one last kiss and went to the chippy.

Amy smiled and lay down on the bed, she picked up her phone and saw that she had 5 missed calls from Lou, _oh shit… its only 11, Lou still may be awake! I best ring her_ she thought. She grabbed her phone and dialled Lou's number.

"AMY! Where have you been? I have tried calling you 5 times already!?" Lou stressed down the phone.

"Calm down Lou, my phone has been on silent and I was with Ty. What is wrong?" Amy asked, feeling panicked about what was happening.

"Oh nothing major, but I CAUGHT GEORGIE AND STEPHEN KISSING IN THE BARN!" Lou stressed quietly.

"Oh so you know then?" Amy asked.

"What? You knew!? And didn't tell me!? How long has this been going on for!?" Lou asked feeling annoyed.

"Erm… since the night me and Ty went on our date, well that's how long we have known about it anyway… Georgie told me it was after everything that happened with Ty, it just kind of happened. I don't see the big deal anyway?" Amy asked, feeling slightly confused as to why her sister was acting like that.

"Because she is 14! I didn't say anything to them though, they didn't know I was there…" Lou said quietly.

"Lou, we had boyfriends at that age, the only reason I didn't tell you was because Georgie was like you probably wouldn't want him working there and would keep a real tight leash on them!" Amy said.

"I know, I know… Look at you and Jesse, you two were together for a while before Ty came along! You two waited a long time didn't you?" Lou asked.

Amy laughed, "Oh Lou, nothing is going to happen with them… Stephen is still really shy bless him, and well. You know, just don't make a big deal. Me and Ty were together quite a while before anything major happened. Well the reason it was longer was because of the little incidents like him leaving me for 4 months and then the whole chase/Blaire thing... Wait, why am I telling you this?! Like have you ever spoke to Georgie about this kind of thing?"

"No. I thought she would hate boys for like another 30 years! Yeah, im not feeling the sex talk with you, its weird… Anyway, how is the trip? Is Ty with you?" Lou asked.

"No, he has gone to the chippy over the road, we were a bit hungry. The trip is awesome though, we are loving every minute! Kit and Caleb are both in the next round, so we are at the rodeo tomorrow. The rodeo is off on Wednesday so me and Ty are going to the horse ranch round the corner and going on a trail ride," Amy explained.

"Wow, god he is so whipped! Going to get you a chippy at 11pm! And why do you need a chippy at this time?" Lou asked.

"We came back like 3 hours ago and just chilled. The drive took it out of us to be honest." Amy half lied.

"Yeah, bet you just 'chilled' that's why you missed 5 calls… Its ok though, I am not judging. Was the drive alright though?" Lou asked.

"Oh Lou… seriously? And yeah wasn't too bad, we sat in the back for the last 10 hours as we had done most of the drive between us. "Amy explained. The pair carried on talking and all of a sudden Ty burst in saying, "I am home! Chips, cheese and gravy times two!"

"Hey Ty, Lou says hi, Right Lou. I got to go, my snack is here. Speak to you soon!" She laughed down the phone.

"Bye Lou," Ty shouted from the little kitchenette.

Amy said goodbye and walked up to Ty and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his shoulders, "Mmm, thank you for getting food. This smells amazing by the way!"

"You are welcome, why don't you go and see what's on TV and I will bring these over?" he suggested.

Amy squeezed her arms around him and let go, she walked over to the bed and climbed on, she flicked through the channels and saw that _'we are the millers'_ was just about to start so she put it on. Ty walked over not long after and got on top of the sheets and passed her her food. "What we watching babe?"

"We are the Millers," Amy replied.

"Alright, lets do this," he laughed. They both sat and ate their food. Once they had finished, Ty got up and put the wrappers in the bin. He got undressed and crawled onto the bed with Amy. He put his arms around her and pulled her in close. After the film had finished, Ty sighed, "I am so glad we didn't go out tonight. I have enjoyed out _alone_ time so much! Tonight was well and truly amazing,"

"It was, wasn't it?" Amy smiled into his chest.

"Hey, what did Lou want?" Ty asked, only just remembering the phone call.

"Oh, she caught Georgie and Stephen kissing this afternoon and was stressing loads. And for some reason we got onto our relationship… but then we turned it to how the trip was… that was a conversation I didn't really want to have with my sister!" Amy laughed.

"Oh Jesus… to be honest, she really has nothing to worry about, those two are still dead shy. Right what are we doing in the morning?" Ty asked.

"Well, I think the rodeo starts at 11, so we need to be setting off about 10 at the latest. I spoke to Soraya and she said they would meet us for breakfast at 9," Amy informed him.

"Right Alarm is set for 8, so we can get a shower and everything. Come on, lets get some kip," he said wrapping Amy up in his arms. They both instantly fell asleep.

The next morning, they both woke up with the alarm blaring. They both groaned and moved to sit up. Ty went and jumped in the shower and Amy made some coffee's. She was thinking and thought it would be fun to go and shower with Ty. She snuck in the bathroom and took off his shirt. She quietly climbed in behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Ty jumped and almost sent them both flying, "Oh my god. Don't do that again! That seriously scared the shit out of me!" he said breathing heavily.

"Oh, shall I just go then? Maybe I should just go…" she joked and went to turn around and step out. Ty smiled and grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall and pressed his body against hers, "Oh no. you are not going anywhere," he teased kissing her down her neck, causing her to moan. Amy decided it was her turn to turn him on, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and started playing with the ends of his hair. Her lips found her way to his and she ran her tongue along his bottom lip, asking for access, which was immediately granted. The kiss was long and passionate, Amy started slowly kissing along his stubble line and down his neck, latching on and nipping and sucking on his pulse point, leaving a nice, big red hickey. Ty was moaning uncontrollably and he rubbed all down her body and Amy started rubbing his cock up and down, sending shivers down his spine. After a few more minutes of foreplay, they were both ready picked up Amy's legs and she wrapped them around his waist, Ty could feel himself getting harder and harder so pushed himself inside her. Amy put her head back against the wall and moaned. It didn't take long until they were both reaching their climax so Ty quickened the pace and within seconds of each other, they both came. Amy unwrapped her legs and put her feet back down on the ground. She smiled at him, "Now that was an experience!" she said breathlessly.

"I know! You're telling me! You Miss Fleming are a dark horse," he teased kissing her lightly on the lips. They quickly finished up their shower and got out and got dressed. Ty checked his phone and realised that it was 9.15, "Shit. We need to go! We are 15 minutes late for Soraya and Dylan!"

"Shit! Throw me my boots!" Amy said, Ty threw her boots and she shoved them on. She got her bag and Ty got his wallet and the key card. They walked out of the room and put their arms around each other. After a very slow ride in the lift, they walked into the breakfast hall to see Soraya and Dylan sat staring at them, Ty immediately apologised, "Sorry we are late, we lost track of time," Amy nodded at his excuse.

"Yeah, it looks it," Dylan said pointing to Amy and Ty's necks which both had a huge bruise forming. Ty and Amy looked at each other and saw what he was talking about.

"Sorry… like we said, we lost track of time," Ty laughed.

"We haven't ordered yet; we just came down to make sure we got a seat for us all. Now hurry up and decide what you are having, we got to leave in just over half an hour!" Soraya exclaimed. Amy and Ty sat down and they chose what they wanted. After a 10-minute wait, their breakfast orders came. They chatted about plans for after today's rodeo and they decided they should all go out for a meal.

After breakfast, Dylan and Soraya got in the front of the truck after Dylan saying he would drive. He put the truck into gear and set off to the rodeo grounds, for a fun day ahead.

 **AN: I started writing this last night, but I didn't get my essay question approved by my tutor to much later on this afternoon, and seeing as I have a lot of background articles on cannabis and the gateway drug theory, I decided to finish this chapter! Now I am pretty sure this will be my last chapter until I get the essay written, unless I manage to write one between now and Sunday morning.**

 **Cheers for the reviews, I love reading what everyone has to think about this story!**


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

"Wow, you two look like you've had a busy morning," Caleb teased as Amy and Ty walked up to the trailer.

"Oh shut up Caleb, we have heard it all before from these two!" Ty said rolling his eyes.

"The were 15 minutes late to breakfast," Dylan chimed in.

"Only 15 minutes? Now that is disappointing," Caleb continued. Ty just shook his head and sat down on the wooden bench, Amy sat down next to him and he put his arm around her.

"Aww Ty's all embarrassed, he has gone all red!" Danny teased. Everyone was laughing at the pair of them. Caleb started messing about on his phone and laughed to himself. Cass came out of the trailer with Kit and looked confused, "What's so funny?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"Oh nothing, just this webpage I found '20 alternative explanations for a hickey'. These are genius! Jesus Ty, you should have had some of these when you and Amy got caught by the fam! These are amazing! 'It's a wayafterbirthmark', or…" Caleb laughed.

"Leave it Caleb," Soraya said, looking at the solemn look on Ty's face. Even though it had been a very long time since everything had happened with Tim, it was still way too soon to be making any jokes about it.

"Oh shit, sorry lad, didn't mean it like that," Caleb apologised. Cass slapped him and just shook her head, "You are such an idiot!"

"Its fine, just leave it," Ty said, "It would have been useful to have that website though, send it to me for future reference," he laughed, trying to let go of what had just happened.

"That's my boy," Caleb laughed, "Right, so for today, I have tie down roping at 12 and you have the barrels at 3?"

"Yep. And tonight, we are doing the bbq?" Kit asked.

"Yes. The sausages and burgers are defrosting as we speak," Caleb replied, "I was thinking that us boys could cook and you girls can relax. You's can go to the shop for us, you are better than all of us at shopping," Caleb replied.

"So we are going shopping? And you get to stand around and cook and drink beer?" Amy asked.

"Yep, anyway, its about time you girls had some time together and we had some boy time!" Ty laughed.

"That sounds so gay! But yeah, we will go. Plus, I really don't fancy watching you lot stand around and drink beer while cooking," Amy replied.

"Yeah I bet you don't, bet you just want to taste the sausage once its cooked," Caleb teased.

"Seriously Caleb?" Amy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am only speaking the truth," He laughed. Everyone started laughing, they all sat round for another 10 minutes and then made their way to the stands. Dylan went with Kit and Cass to get some nachos and cheese. Soraya decided to go with Ty and Amy. Once they found a free row, Ty sat next to Amy and wrapped his arms around her, he whispered into her ear, "This morning was amazing… thank you," he finished placing a soft kiss just behind her ear. Amy shivered and looked at him, she gave him a quick kiss and smiled, "It really was. We really need to take advantage of being away from Heartland. I am enjoying our time together," she whispered back, kissing his lips again.

"Will you two please cut it out? Like honestly? You don't see any of us acting like that 24/7!" Soraya said.

"Oh, we are sorry for being in love, would you prefer it if we hated each other and fell out? Because then you would be in for a terrible 25-hour car journey with us," Amy teased. Ty smiled and squeezed her tight and pulled her closer to him. He rested his chin on her shoulder and looked at the others, "Yeah, you really wouldn't want that would you Soraya? One, because I would have eternal Shotgun in the truck and two, it would just be awkward as fuck." He teased as well and kissed Amy on the neck chastely.

"You two are actually something else you know that?" Soraya laughed, "Thank god the others are on their way up. I don't look as much of a third wheel now!"

"Aww, poor Soraya," Ty teased, Soraya reached out her arm and slapped him on the arm. Cass, Danny and Dylan saw what happened and sat down, "Why is my girlfriend hitting your boyfriend?"

"They are just being childish, as usual." Amy laughed.

Next minute, the announcer came on over the tannoy and signalled the beginning of the rodeo. The group sat and watched both the Tie down roping and Barrel races, Kit and Caleb both won their events and were on top of the world. They had one more day of rodeo on the Thursday for the final and that was it.

After the rodeo, the girls all went into town to get some food and more beers in. Whereas the boys stayed and started prepping and cooking the food. They had Ty's Spotify playlist blasting out of the trailer and were all stood round drinking beer.

"What did everyone do last night when we split off?" Ty asked, starting a conversation.

"Cass and I decided to go to the bar down the road, and just have some _us_ time. What about you Danny?" Caleb asked.

"Me and Kit went back to the trailer and watched a movie. We were both pretty tired and fell asleep at like 10," Danny laughed, "I know, kind of lame!"

"Aww no, that's sweet! Me and Soraya went into the town and watched that play that was on in the little theatre, it was actually really good!" Dylan exclaimed.

"What about you Borden, looks like you had a _rough_ night!" Caleb smirked.

"We had a pretty good night actually," Ty smiled, thinking of everything that had happened the night prior, and that morning.

"Sooooo… what did you do?" Caleb asked, "Come on… don't stonewall us on this!"

"We. Just erm chilled, a lot. Then chilled again this morning," Ty replied 'cryptically'. Caleb looked confused and looked to Danny and Dylan who sighed, "Dude. Basically they banged last night and this morning… how much beer have you had?" Danny asked.

"Only 6 bottles… bloody hell man, twice in like 12 hours? Bloody hell… I really didn't think Amy would be like that!" Caleb exclaimed.

Ty looked at him with a quizzical look on his face, "Seriously man? Why are you even interested?"

"Its just what lads talk about isn't it?" Caleb said. Danny, Ty and Dylan all nodded, "See I knew you agreed with me!" Caleb laughed, "Come on then. What was your most adventurous time?"

"Ok, well… Me and Soraya were staying over at my grandparent's place in London this summer, now my grandparents are strict people, no sex before marriage an all that shite, so we were in separate rooms. On the first night, I snuck down the stairs into the guest room to have a cuddle, but one thing lead to another and we ended up screwing… bad thing is, the guest room is right next door to my grandparent's room… luckily they are both deaf, otherwise we could have had a very awkward encounter…" Dylan laughed. The boys were all cringing at the thought. Danny cleared his throat, "We kind of did it in the back of my truck at the top of the ridge… in daytime… We went up for a picnic lunch on my break at Maggie's and kind of got very carried away… when we finished, we heard this truck go past… we aren't sure whether anyone saw us or not… it was dead wild and really fun, but oh my god… it was amazing. Outdoor sex is the fucking one boys; I am telling you now!" Danny exclaimed. Everyone laughed at his enthusiasm, "Wow Danny boy, who would have thought you would have it in you!" Caleb slurred, "My most adventurous time was… on Ty's birthday… Cass and Me were dead dead drunk, we could barely make it up the stairs, so… we just kind of banged on the office table…"

"OH MY GOD! Noooo! We all do work on that desk! Jesus Christ guys…" Ty said feeling a bit sick.

Caleb started laughing, he was starting to feel the effects of all the beers he had consumed on an empty stomach, "Wow dude, sorry! Come on man, when was your most adventurous time?" Caleb smirked.

"Well… there have been some pretty amazing times, but this morning was amazing, we kind of did it up against the shower wall… honestly awesome. But if you want risky, there has been quite a few times were Lou has walked in on us… Georgie once walked in while Amy was on top… yeah… awkward." Ty laughed.

"Wow… up against the shower wall, now that is an interesting one! No wonder you were late this morning! You two are animals! Poor Georgie, I bet she was mortified!" Dylan laughed.

"She was…" Ty cringed.

The lads carried on talking about everything until the girls got back. Once they got back, they dished out the burgers and sausages and all sat down. Ty sat on a chair and Amy sat on his knee.

"What were you boys talking about when we were gone then?" Amy asked after they had finished. All the lads looked at each other but because they were lads, they all just said something random. "School," Ty said.

"Beer," Caleb half slurred.

"Rodeo," Danny laughed.

"England." Dylan said.

All the lads realised what they had all done and looked nervous, obviously they didn't want the girls to know what they were really talking about, as they would kill them! "Wow so, school, rodeo, beer and England! You boys have been busy, considering we were only gone for 30 minutes," Amy laughed.

"We aren't like you girls, who just talk and talk, we actually can have like 4 conversations in a pretty short amount of time," Caleb said.

"Yeah whatever," Cass said, "So what is everyone doing tomorrow?"

"Not sure yet, we might go down into the town, there is a museum that looks really good," Soraya said.

"We are going for a hike in the mountains, we love being outdoors," Kit commented, to which the lads all sniggered, "What?" she asked.

"Nothing babe, you know what the are like, they probably think I am being cheap or something by just taking us out in the wilds," Danny said, bullshitting a half believable answer. Kit just looked at him and shook her head. Not knowing whether to believe it, "What about you Amy, Ty?"

"Ah well this one found a ranch which lets us take horses out for trail rides, so we are having a day on the trails," Amy said looking at Ty, who was grinning at her. He wrapped his arms and pulled her closer to his chest.

"I am surprised that you two are even going to leave the bedroom, I mean look at the state of you both today!" Caleb slurred.

Ty and Amy just looked at him with very unimpressed expressions, "Shut up Caleb…" Ty warned, "I think you should sober up, you have had a lot tonight,"

"Nah, I am only just beginning! I am in the finals. We all should be out tonight, partying!" Caleb yelled.

"Nah, I am pretty beat," Ty said, knowing that he and Amy really didn't fancy going out.

"Ah you boring people. 'I'm beat' you say, I think you two just want to back and have a repeat of last nights and this mornings antics," Caleb teased. Ty just stared at him, knowing Amy wouldn't want everyone knowing their business.

"Caleb, don't start. Ty's right, you do need to slow down," Cassandra reasoned, "Come on, lets go to bed. We can go out somewhere tomorrow, just you and me."

"I think I am going to be…" Caleb said while jumping up and running over to the side of the trailer, throwing up.

"Think that's the night over," Dylan joked.

Ty said, "I am going to go and get him." Amy nodded and stood up, allowing him to stand up. Dylan stood up and went over with him. They picked him up and walked him into the trailer and put him down on the bed. Caleb instantly fell asleep and started snoring. The lads laughed and walked outside.

"He is flat out, shouldn't be bothering you tonight Cass," Ty laughed.

"Oh good, we can do something tomorrow. I am going to put my laptop on, watch some DVDs and relax. He will be out of it till at least tomorrow afternoon!" Cass laughed.

"Looks like you are in for a relaxing evening, are you gonna be ok?" Amy asked.

"Oh yeah, to be honest, I am very happy to have some time to myself. He really grinds my gears if I am with him all day! And don't get my alone time! I can see you and Ty are the complete opposite!" Cass laughed, observing them smiling and holding each other.

"Yeah, it is weird because we were with each other near enough 24/7 for ages when he was on bed rest and then when he wasn't at school, but now with him doing night shifts at the clinic again and full day shifts, it is really strange!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is really weird isn't it? Like I don't think I could ever be away from her for any longer than a day or two, it would be dead hard," Ty said, smiling at her.

"See there is that look again!" Cass laughed.

"Right, we are going back to our trailer. We will see you all maybe tomorrow, or Thursday depending on what we all do," Kit said standing up and taking Danny's hand, "Bye guys!"

Everyone said bye. After another 10 minutes of talking, Amy, Ty, Soraya and Dylan decided it was time to go. They said their goodbyes to Cass and walked over to the truck. Amy drove and Ty called shotgun, as always. When they arrived to the hotel, they got in the lift and got off on their floor. They said their goodbyes and walked to their respective rooms.

Amy and Ty both got undressed and jumped into bed, Amy put her head on his chest and sighed, "Wow, it is good to be back here!"

"Yeah it is," Ty said.

"You know, I know what you boys were talking about…" she said, leaning up and looking into his eyes, "You were all drinking beer and talking about sex weren't you?"

"How did you know?" Ty laughed.

"I guess, I just know you so well… plus we were all talking about it in the car, you won't guess what I found out about Cass and Caleb…"

"That they had sex in the office… the night of my birthday party?" Ty asked. Amy looked shocked at how he knew the answer, Ty laughed, "Yep, Caleb told me!"

"So wrong isn't it… it's ok though, we just wont tell Lou," Amy laughed.

"You know; I am so glad at how close we are. I know Cass and Caleb love each other an all, they just seem a bit out of sync sometimes. Like how she was saying that he grinds her gears when he is with her all day. I am just so glad we aren't like that. You know Mr Borden, you are pretty amazing," Amy exclaimed, kissing his chest, and taking in his scent.

"I know what you mean, and you Miss Fleming are pretty amazing yourself! Now I am really looking forward to spending the whole day and night with you tomorrow. It is going to be amazing. I am also looking forward to all the potential fun we are going to be having," Ty teased, kissing her hair, "I love you Amy Fleming, so so much!" he exclaimed.

"I love you too Ty Borden, you have made my life 100% better! You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I can not wait to spend tomorrow with you, I think it is going to be the best." She exclaimed, rubbing circles into his chest. She yawned and so did he, "Come on then Fleming, we best get some sleep if we are to be up at 9 to go to this ranch." Ty said, "Good night,"

"Mmm night," Amy murmured, already half asleep. They both fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

 **AN: I am the queen of procrastinating… I wrote like 300 words of my 2000 word essay, read like 11 journal articles all the way through, highlighting them all. And thought, I will finish this essay in uni tomorrow and Tuesday. I decided to write this chapter for you all because I couldn't be bothered moving out of bed.**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews though, I really do love reading them all :)**


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Ty stirred and saw that Amy was still asleep, he glanced at the clock and saw that the alarm was going to go off in about half an hour. He didn't have the heart to wake her, she was sleeping so peacefully. He smiled and thought about how lucky he well and truly was to have her. She had stood by him through all of the problems in his life ever since he came to Heartland those 7 years ago. He was reminiscing about all the times they had shared together and started to think about all those times he had hurt her. Like when he left to go and find his dad after the fall finale, he was so stupid, he should have just told her the truth. Then when they finally got together, he took off and went travelling, and stupidly allowed Blair to ruin the relationship, although Chase did the same, he still couldn't help feel that is was still all of his fault. Then there was that motorcycle accident he had, now maybe that wouldn't have happened if he had just gone along with the plan and allowed Amy to go along with him, he felt so bad for shutting her out. Just hopefully he had changed, he almost went down the same route when everything with Tim had happened, he went quiet and didn't like to say what was on his mind, in fear of losing her. He really didn't know what he had done to deserve someone so amazing and beautiful like Amy. He truly was the luckiest lad in the world. As he lay there, watching her sleep and thinking of past times, Amy began to stir, she opened her eyes to see Ty lying there staring at her, she smiled, "You know, its not nice to watch people sleep," she grumbled.

Ty chuckled, "I am sorry, I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life and how I don't deserve someone as amazing as you. You are the best thing to ever happen to me."

Amy smiled and put her arm over his waist, "Well someone is feeling all reflective this morning, but Ty, we are both lucky to have each other, how long have you been watching me sleep by the way?" she asked.

Ty looked at the clock, "Only 25 minutes, you looked so peaceful and I really didn't want to wake you. Come here," he said pulling her close to him and holding her tight, "I love you. Are you looking forward to today?"

"You, me and horses. What is there not to look forward to? Honestly I can't wait to just have some proper alone time, without having to go and meet them or worrying about where and when we are meeting. Just time to be me and you. Are we going down for breakfast?" Amy asked.

"Yeah we best had. I will go down to the offy to get some food after breakfast though, just crisps and chocolate and a few drinks. Then tonight, I am thinking the all you can eat Chinese buffet down the road, and then a night in, what do you think of that?" Ty asked.

Amy smiled, "Wow you really do have this all worked out don't you? God, you are such a bae," she teased.

"I know; I am the bae-est of all baes!" He joked.

"That makes no sense… but yeah, you are most definitely the bae-est of all baes," She winked and leant up and kissed him softly, "Right come on, lets get ready. Im starving!"

Ty laughed, "Yeah the only thing you think of is food, same old, same old!"

Amy smacked his arm, "Shut up you, now come on or I will leave you here and I will eat loads of food without you!"

Ty groaned and rolled over out of bed, he and Amy both got dressed and wondered down to the breakfast hall. Once their they found a seat and Ty went and got them both a brew. The waitress came over and they both ordered sausage butties and brown sauce. "So, I was thinking asking that horse place for ideas on a nice trail ride with a place for a picnic, just so we don't get completely lost!" Ty suggested.

"Yeah, that is a good idea. They will have an idea of where best suits us won't they. I cant tell you how excited I am for this you know? I mean just a full day to ourselves. I think it is going to be amazing. I know I have already said all of this, but I just feel like we can finally have some time just for us." Amy exclaimed.

Ty reached over the table and took her hand, "I feel the same. There is nothing more I love than spending quality time with you! Makes me excited for our honeymoon, when we eventually do get married," he laughed, "You still fancying the road trip to Vegas?"

"Of course I am! I couldn't think of a better way to start married life, obviously after our few nights at the cabin and then Stumpy's," She replied.

"Oh yeah, that sounds fun!" Ty exclaimed. The breakfast came not long after and they both sat eating and chatting for a while. After they had finished they went back to their room and got a bag to put the food in.

They both left the hotel and walked into the offy that was on the way to the horse place, they got crisps, biscuits, 2 butties and some drinks. They paid for the food and continued the walk down to the horse ranch. Once they got there they went to the room which said 'office'. "Hi, I am Ty Borden and I have a booking for 2 horses today," Ty said.

The woman looked up from her desk, "Alright, can you just fill these out and then we will take you too your horses." She said handing them the health and safety forms.

After they had filled out the forms, they were taken over to the stable where two horses were already tacked up and waiting for them. The woman gave them directions to a little spot by the river and reminded them that they had 5 hours until they shut. They said their goodbyes and rode off down the trails to the river. They rode for about an hour and found a great spot just near the river, it was quiet and just perfect for them. They dismounted the horses and Ty put out a blanket and got the food.

"Wow, it really is beautiful here isn't it?" Amy sighed looking at the surrounding landscape.

"It really is, almost as beautiful as you," Ty smiled.

Amy looked at him and smiled, "God, you are such a soppy bugger aren't you?"

"I know, you just have this effect on me Miss Fleming, I become Mr Charming when you are around," he smirked.

"Soon to be Dr. Charming," Amy laughed, "How are you feeling about the upcoming semester?"

Ty sighed, "I am confident, I think… I just need to get my results for these last essays I have written and the practical's, then I can see how I need to do on the exams."

"I am sure you will have done fine, you have been getting 1st's and 2:1's all year, considering you were off for a few weeks, I think you have done pretty well. How many exams do you have?" She asked.

Ty pulled her into his arms and she snuggled into his chest, "Well, I have 10 different exams, 6 written and 4 practical."

Amy grimaced, "Ouch, that sounds hard. A lot of revision for you."

"Yeah, a lot. I am going to need a study buddy, if you happen to know anyone who would be interested?" Ty asked teasingly.

She sighed, "Oh I am not sure, I mean there is this one woman who is such a good study buddy, but there is always the chance of being distracted by her amazing beauty, so it may not be reasonable."

"Ah such a shame, I might just have to go and find someone else who will be willing to help out," Ty laughed, "You might have to do,"

"Charming!" Amy laughed, "I might have to do, whatever. You know, I can't believe you are going to be a vet in a matter of months. These past 3 years have gone by so fast, I am ever so proud of you, you know that?"

"Thank you, you know. I couldn't have done any of this without you and your family. I was thinking the other day, and like if your mom hadn't hired me when I was on probation, then I would probably be in prison, or worse, even dead. I just wish I could thank her, y'know?" Ty reflected.

"She would have been proud of you. You know, I think she would have liked you, she had a feeling about you, just like she did with Scott. I can just tell that she knows who needs her help. I am so happy she hired you, because who knows what could have happened to either of us if she hadn't? Like I could possibly be with Jesse, and that is a terrible thought… You stole my heart like the first day you turned up. I am just so happy that we have been able to work through everything that happened," she replied, looking in his eyes and leaning in for a kiss. The kiss seemed to go on forever until they were interrupted by a wolf whistle and someone shouting, "Oi Oi, what do we have here then?"

They immediately broke apart and looked up to see Danny and Kit walking through the woods, "Fancy seeing you two love birds here then!" Danny exclaimed.

"Just having a picnic lunch and some time together, what brings you two down here?" Ty asked.

"We are on a walk, we are doing this circuit thing, then going out to dinner tonight at the Italian, we are meeting the others at the bar down the road at like 9pm. Do you fancy joining us?" Danny asked.

"No thanks man, we have decided to have a night just to ourselves, we need to talk about some things about when we go home on Saturday. Plus, we are really tired. Are we still all up for the finale party tomorrow night?" Ty asked.

"Yes, and when I win the final of the barrels, and Caleb wins his bronc ride, we will be celebrating to our hearts content! Then on Friday, it's the awards thing and we are having a group meal, then all traveling home on the Saturday? That right?" Kit asked.

"Yep, that seems right!" Ty laughed, "This week has been the best week ever! We definitely need to do something like this again!"

"Yeah deffo, right we best get off, we have a reservation at 7 and we need to get ready. We will see you both tomorrow," Danny said.

"Yeah Cya," Ty and Amy said in unison. Kit and Danny walked back into the woods and carried on their walk.

Ty laughed and Amy looked of him, "What?"

"Well, of all the places we had chance of getting caught, you would have thought this is the least likely place in the world!" he laughed.

"True," she replied, "Right you, we best be heading back, we have a reservation too. Plus I really am looking forward to another Jacuzzi bath before we head out!"

"You're right, come on!" Ty laughed. They packed up their stuff and jumped on the horses and rode back to the ranch. They said goodbye and walked back to their hotel.

Once they were in their room, Ty went and ran the bath while Amy got her clothes ready for the night. Once it was ready, they both got undressed and slid in. "Ahhhh, this is nice and relaxing," Ty exclaimed, putting his arm around Amy, who was sat next to him.

"That it is." Amy smiled, leaning her head into his shoulder. They just sat against the bubble jets and relaxed for an hour. When the water was beginning to run cold, they got out and got dressed. They decided to walk up to the buffet instead of drive as it was a really nice night out. Once they got there, they were seated near a window that had a lovely view of the town.

"Remember the saying, little portions and often," Ty reminded Amy for about the thousandth time that day.

"Yes dear, you have told me about a thousand times now. I have been to a buffet before, so I know how to handle it," she teased. They both got up and went to check out the buffet, they both decided on a bowl of soup first and went back to eat. After another 4 trips up to the buffet bar, they were both full.

"Wow… I don't think I have ever eaten this much!" Amy laughed.

"I know; I think you may need to roll me home babe!" Ty exclaimed. Once they had paid the bill, they decided to take a long walk back to the hotel to take in all of the town's pleasantries. Once they got near to the hotel, Ty whispered into Amy's ear, "Come on, lets get back so we can take some advantage of all this _alone_ time we have,"

Amy grinned and grabbed his hand, she walked quicker and pulled him along behind her, "That's my girl, eager as always," Ty laughed once they got back to the hotel. He slid the key card into the slot and opened the door. As soon as he stepped in, Amy grabbed him by the shirt and started kissing him, Ty immediately returned the action and walked them over to the bed where he lay Amy down and climbed on top of her. They started to undo each others buttons on their shirts and both got completely undressed. Ty started kissing Amy's neck and slowly ventured south he was teasing her endlessly by kissing her everywhere, but not actually doing anything. His tongue finally found where she wanted it to find and he moved his tongue up and down. This motion caused Amy to moan loudly, "Ty… Ohhh my god…" Ty heard her moans and inserted two fingers into her vagina and started to move them in and out at a steady pace. This, along with his tongue action meant that Amy was in complete ecstasy and was moaning his name endlessly, which in turn was turning him on even more. He felt Amy tense up and her legs tensed around his head, so he quickened his movements until she came. He worked his way back up her body, placing kisses everywhere and finally found her mouth. "Wow Borden. That was… incredible…" She complimented while trying to get her breath back. He was laid next to her and she could see how turned on he was. She started by kissing his jaw and down his neck, nipping at his pulse point as she went. She started placing kisses down his chest and down to his now solid boner, she took it in her hands and gently moved it up and down. Seconds later, she put her mouth around him and started moving up and down, "Amy… Ohhh... my…. God!" he moaned. She continues moving her hand up and down and using her mouth, she could feel Ty tremoring beneath her and knew it wouldn't be long. She quickened her movements and eventually brought him to his climax. "Jesus Christ… that was… oh my god…" Ty said breathlessly. Amy grinned teasingly, "Was that good by any chance?"

"You. Have. No. Idea." He said in between kisses, "I will be right back," he said as he got up to go into the bathroom and clean up.

He came back out and saw Amy sat up on the bed waiting for him, he crawled over to her and started kissing her neck, "Come on, we have to take advantage of all this alone time," he teased.

Needless to say, they didn't go to sleep any time soon.

 **AN: wooooooooo finally got a chapter done! Sorry for the wait, actually it hasn't been as long as I thought as I managed to get my essay done a whole day and a bit before the deadline – proud of myself me!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter- updates will start being as regular as they can be now as I have no more uni until 18** **th** **January :)**

 **By the way, an offy is an off licence – I remembered I put it in somewhere but it is like 3am and I cba reading through to find where I put it haha.**

 **Thanks for your reviews (as always) they really do make my day when I wake up to see them all! Cheers guys!**


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Lou was lying in bed next to Peter, he was dozing. She couldn't stop thinking about the whole Georgie and Stephen situation. As usual, she was making a mountain out of a molehill and thinking of all the worst possible situations. Ever since she had spoken to Amy about it, she had felt a little bit better, but, there was still a niggling feeling inside that she needed to speak to Georgie. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:45, the alarm was supposed to go off in 15 minutes, but instead of waiting till then, she decided to wake him. "Honey," she said nudging him in the side. Peter only moved a little bit, she nudged him a little harder, "Peter!"

Peter shot up, "What? What? I'm up? What's happened!?" he asked all drearily.

"I need to talk to you." Lou replied.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock, "seriously Lou, it couldn't wait 15 more minutes?"

"Peter, please. It's important." Lou said softly, looking him in the eyes. Once peter came round a bit more he saw the need in her eyes and wrapped his arms around her, "What's up then honey?" he asked.

"It's Georgie…" Lou started.

"What about her? Is everything ok?" He asked.

"Well… don't get mad or anything… but the other day, I saw her and Stephen kissing…" Lou sighed.

"Yeah and? She is like 14 and they are really good friends, who cares if they are trying it out, like its not like anything is going to happen! They are 14," Peter reasoned.

"I know, but I think I need to talk to her, about… well… you know…" Lou said, "I mean I spoke to Amy the the other night about it. She said that too."

Peter sighed, "Well… if you think that you need to talk to her about stuff like that, then you go ahead. It would be good if you could have a chat and just kind of like explain a few things, but not in too much detail… she is 14. Just don't go all 'Crazy Lou' on her. Please? And be sensitive. You know, look at Amy, from what you have told me about life before her and Ty, she only had one boyfriend and nothing happened with him… he is the reason for Amy being pushed to Ty isn't it? And its not like they were together 'together' for a while was it?" Peter reasoned.

"No I know, they waited, but they did have a few obstacles in the way… I was thinking about me at that age, and I was boy crazy, but nothing ever came of it because times were so different back then. Now everything is sexualised and kids know way more than they should do. I do think if I have a chat with her tonight after dinner, it will be all ok once its all out in the open. To be honest, there could be worse first boyfriends. Stephen is a lovely lad and he really does seem to care. He has been a true life saver this week while Amy and Ty have been away. I am glad he is staying until they get back, otherwise grandpa would be having to do everything himself." Lou said.

"Yeah, morning chores, after school work outs with the horses and then night check, they really are a mini version of Amy and Ty. Although, I am glad he isn't like Ty and on probation and as you used to call him an 'angry little shit'," Peter laughed.

Lou shook her head, "I loved Ty from the beginning… near enough. I could always see how much he cared for Amy. But seriously I think Stephen and Georgie are very sensible, but I think for my sake of mind… I need to have a talk. Mother to daughter. I will be very sensitive and just tell her everything she needs to know."

"Yeah, it would be good for her to hear it, like to be honest, she probably already knows things but, like it is better to hear it from you. If it is ok with you, I really don't want to be there, I think it will be too hard for me to talk to our daughter about this… I will take the son," he joked.

"I am beginning to think I have drawn the short straw; I will be doing this in like 10 years' time with Katie. Oh god, that is scary… Right Peter, we best get up and make breakfast. Georgie and Stephen need knocking up so they can go and do morning chores," Lou said.

"Yep you're right, come here first though," he said pulling her close to him and kissed her, "I love you so much, you are such an awesome mom and one amazing woman. I am so lucky to have you in my life."

"I love you too Peter. You know, you are pretty awesome too." Lou replied kissing him back. They pulled apart and both got dressed, Lou went out and knocked Stephen up and then shouted up to Georgie.

About 10 minutes later, two tired looking teens trudged through the kitchen and went and put their boots on, "Breakfast will be ready in about 20 minutes so I would hurry up if I was you two!" Lou exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Will be back in time. I am starving," Georgie exclaimed.

"Make sure Spartan has his blanket on, Amy text me to remind you because of the weather," Lou reminded them.

"Yeah, will do!" Georgie said as they walked out of the house.

15 minutes later, Peter was walking out with Katie, who was dressed in jeans ad a t-shirt and her little boots.

"Aww you look lovely; did you pick it out yourself?" Lou asked.

"Yep! Daddy let me pick out allll of my own clothes!" She exclaimed, giving her mom a hug.

"Breakfast is ready, Georgie and Stephen are on there way back over. Why don't you go and see if GG is sat at the table?" Lou asked.

Katie ran back through and started talking to Jack about what she was going to do at nursery. Stephen and Georgie came in and sat down. Breakfast was quiet, "It is so weird without Amy and Ty isn't it!" Lou said.

"Yeah, it is pretty quiet." Peter commented.

"When is uncle Ty and Auntie Amy coming home? I miss them! I miss uncle Ty making me chocolate chip pancakes!" Katie announced.

Everyone laughed at her and Lou said, "They will be home on Saturday night or Sunday morning depending on traffic."

"YAY! I CAN SEE THEM WHEN I WAKE UP ON SUNDAY! ONLY 2 MORE SLEEPS!" She exclaimed.

"I bet they will be really tired so they might not be awake that long when they are here, but remember Ty is off uni for a month now for Christmas! So you get to see him a lot more!" Peter said excitedly.

"YAY! I am so happy! I have a Christmas party at nursery tomorrow! Mommy can I wear my new dress?" Katie asked.

"Yes, of course you can. Right Georgie, Stephen you best get going, the bus will be here in about 10 minutes and you can't miss the bus today as well!" Lou said.

"Alright, we will see you later," Stephen said.

"Bye mom, bye dad," Georgie said as they left the room and ran up to the bust stop to catch the bus.

"Right honey, I am going to drop Katie off at Nursery, I will be home at about 5, and I will make the dinner," Peter said walking past Lou and kissing her cheek.

"Alright, see you later. Have fun at nursery Katie, I will look out your dress and stuff for your party tomorrow," Lou said.

"Bye mommy! Bye GG!" Katie said as Peter opened the door.

"Right Lou, I will be at Lisa's tonight so don't make me any tea. I will see you tomorrow. Have a good day." Jack said walking out the house.

"Bye Grandpa!" Lou yelled as he walked out the door.

For the next few hours, Lou was busying herself with housework and paperwork for the dude ranch. She also tried to take a stab at the finances and paper work for Amy's work. She had her mind on what she was going to say to Georgie. She didn't want it to be like a huge deal, but she needed to be strong and had to talk to her about life and growing up. Hopefully Georgie would listen to her, and wouldn't go off in a huge huff. Lou knew deep down that Georgie probably knew everything she needed to know and was very sensible, but she just needed to talk to her – for her peace of mind. She busied herself with work for the rest of the day and went to pick Katie up from nursery. Peter was home earlier than expected so he got started on the dinner and Georgie and Stephen went and did their work. Katie was playing in the living room so Lou went up to Peter, "Babe, I am going to talk to her after dinner," she said.

"Yeah, good idea. I am sure Stephen will be out doing night check, and I will put Katie to bed so you wont have any interruptions," Peter said. Lou sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, "Thank you, I just want to get it over and done with now, ive been nervous about it all day!"

"Don't worry about it, just a normal talk… nothing to worry…." All of a sudden Georgie and Stephen came in, "Hey guys, dinner will be ready soon!" Peter said changing the conversation.

"What is nothing to worry about?" Georgie asked, sensing the change in dynamic in the kitchen.

"Oh erm nothing, just I thought I was going to have to go back to Vancouver in the new year, but its nothing to worry about just yet," Peter quickly thought up a lie.

"What? You are working back in Van? What about the new job in Calgary?" Georgie asked, suddenly feeling concerned.

"Its still all going ahead, it is just something that might have to happen. Honestly nothing to worry about, now you two go and set the table, dinner will be ready in a bit," Peter said. Georgie eyed the pair suspiciously and walked through to the dining room. Dinner was ready and everyone ate and chatted about their days. Katie was singing them a song she had learnt at nursery.

After dinner, Peter decided to take Katie out to see Pogie and to help Stephen with night check because Lou had asked Georgie to help with the washing up. "Hey, You dry and I will wash," Lou said. Georgie picked up a tee towel and started drying plates.

"Georgie, I want to talk to you about something…" Lou said after a minute or two of silence.

"Is this why you have been acting weird all night?" Georgie asked, "Go on, do your worst."

"Well the other day, I was walking over to the barn and I saw… erm… I saw you and Stephen… Kissing…" Lou said nervously.

Georgie's eyes widened, "Oh… right… and?"

"I just want to talk to you about things. Georgie, you are growing up and obviously you are going to start having these feelings… romantic kind of feelings…" Lou said.

"Mom stop. I already know about the whole 'birds and the bees' so please don't go there," Georgie said.

"I know, I know, but I just think you need to know… you have to be careful and just not do anything too much or too far… I trust you both but I just thought I would tell you that I want you to talk to me. About anything. Now I spoke to Amy and your dad and we all know nothing is going to happen, I really do trust you. I just wished you hadn't hidden it from us." Lou said.

Georgie sighed, "Erm... gee… thanks? Well we only didn't say anything because we thought that you would all say things, and possibly stop us being together so much."

"Oh Georgie, we are not bothered, you are a growing girl, of course you are going to have boyfriends! Amy and I both had boyfriends at your age, Amy and Ty worked together as well when Amy was in school, so why would it be any different for you?" Lou asked.

"I don't know, it just felt a bit awkward… Also I didn't want people to go on, you know? Like Olivia found out at the horse show we did the other week and she hasn't stopped spreading rumours since… It is horrible." Georgie cried.

Lou dried her hands and pulled Georgie into a hug, "There is nothing to be worried about, all of us know the truth, and Olivia, well she is one silly little cow who is just probably jealous of your relationship with Stephen. Don't take anything to heart, it isn't worth it. Don't take it to heart. Right, you go out and finish night check and I think your dad will bring Katie in as it is nearly her bed time. Just so you know, you can come and talk to me about anything you need to. Absolutely anything, don't hide away. If you don't feel right talking to me, then I am sure Amy would be ok with talking," Lou said.

"Thanks mom, I do feel better now. Just as long as you al don't start teasing us and stuff, I will be fine. Thank you," Georgie said giving Lou one last hug. She ran out to the barn and sent Katie and Peter back up to the house. She told Stephen all about the conversation with Lou and he was laughing, only because how awkward it made her feel.

Later that night, Lou and Peter were in bed, "She is fine, she just didn't want us all winding them up about it, as Olivia has ben making their lives hell and spreading rumours," she explained.

"God that Olivia is such a cow! No wonder they didn't want us to know. That is terrible. I am glad you had a chat with her, I bet she too, even though she is probably embarrassed. I love you, you know that?" Peter said kissing her and pulling her into his arms.

"Yeah, you do say it sometimes, but I love you too. Come on, we best get some sleep. Something tells me Katie is going to be up early tomorrow because of the excitement of the end of year party!" Lou said, rolling over and turning the light out. They both snuggled down and fell asleep quickly.

 **AN: thought it was time Lou and Georgie had a chat. Hope you all like this chapter and thank you to 'HeartlandFan101' who gave me my 250** **th** **review :)**


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

The blaring alarm brought both Amy and Ty out of hell of a sleep, Ty groaned and turned off the alarm and groaned, "It can't be morning already…"

"Ugh… why did we stay up so late? We have barely had 4 hours sleep!" Amy moaned snuggling into Ty's side even more than before.

"It was worth it though, last night was truly amazing, you most certainly know how to keep a man happy," he teased, kissing her neck.

"Mmmm… I know, 3 times in one night, now that is something we can't do at home. I am loving taking advantage of this _alone_ time. Although, I am going to be pret-ty tired today," She moaned, "Come on, we are meeting the others for breakfast in half an hour, we best get ready. I also suggest, that after the rodeo, we ditch them and come back here for a snooze before the party tonight, I think we will need it!"

"Yes! We will ditch them once the rodeo is over, that will give us like a 4-hour kip, which we most definitely need!" Ty laughed. They both groaned and sat up and got dressed, they drearily made their way down to the breakfast hall, where Dylan and Soraya were sat down laughing.

"Well don't you two look bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning?" Dylan said, noticing the tiredness in their eyes.

"Just give us the coffee and we will be fine," Ty grumbled reaching for the coffee and pouring them both a cup.

"So what did you two get up to then yesterday?" Soraya asked.

"Well, we went on a beautiful trail ride and had a picnic, went to the Chinese and then went back to our room. What about you guys?" Amy asked.

"Well, we went to that museum and it was amazing, we had a cheeky Nandos and then met the others at the bar. You should have been there, Danny and Caleb had a dance off, they were both absolutely slaughtered mind you, so I wouldn't be surprised if they are nursing major hangovers today. Are you looking forward to the party tonight?" Soraya asked them.

"Yeah, but I think we will come back once the rodeo is over so we can get 40 winks." Ty said, yawning. Everyone laughed and they ordered their breakfast and ate it. Dylan decided to drive, seeing that Ty could barely stay awake. Once they got to the grounds, they saw Caleb and Danny sat outside Caleb's trailer. "Where are the girls?" Amy asked.

"They are at Kit's trailer, they couldn't be bothered with us so left us here to nurse our own hangovers," Danny groaned.

"We will go and see them, you two stay here and make sure these two stay alive," Amy said standing on the tips of her toes to give Ty a quick kiss. The girls walked off to see Kit and Cass sat outside drinking coffee, "Got room for us two?" Soraya asked.

"Yeah sure, we just couldn't be arsed with the hung over crew over there so we decided to come over here. Jesus Christ Amy, you look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards and through 10 rounds with Mike Tyson!" Kit exclaimed.

"Oh god don't, I am so tired. Only had like 4 hours sleep!" Amy said.

"Bloody hell, seems like you two must have had a fun night! All I got was to put a drunk Danny to bed!" Kit said.

"Yeah and I had to put Caleb to bed again… although we literally spent all day in bed yesterday watching movies, and having a bit of _alone_ time if you get me drift?" Cass exclaimed, with emphasis on the 'alone', "It was amazing, one of the best times we have ever had! Apart from that time on the desk on Ty's birthday… that was hilarious!"

"Yeah, please remind me to burn that desk when I get home!" Amy grimaced. The girls all laughed. "How was your day Soraya? Any _alone_ time for you?" Cass asked.

"Yep! We had a bath in the Jacuzzi and then just ended up banging in the bathroom, quite convenient for the clean up, if you get my drift," she said wiggling her eyebrows knowingly, "What about you Kit? Any outdoor sex, which so seems to be your forte?" Soraya asked.

"I regret telling you about that now… but no, no more sex outdoors… the night I got through to the next round, we had a pretty amazing time though!" she laughed, "You and Ty seemed to be in a bit of a tangle when we seen you yesterday, you two didn't take a dip in the outdoors after we left did you?"

"No, and we wouldn't have done even if you hadn't seen us. However, when we got back last night, we were literally at it… three times in the space of 6 hours… not including the fooling around in-between…" Amy laughed.

"Jesus Christ Amy, you two are like bloody rabbits! Always at it!" Soraya laughed.

"Well, sex at Heartland is pretty risky, being walked in on by your 14-year-old niece, your sister and little Katie, is just very bad. Very bad. So we are just taking advantage of the time we have together here!" Amy explained, "Oh and the boys yesterday, when they tried to fool us into thinking they had been talking about school, rodeo and whatever else they were bullshitting about… they were talking about sex and basically had the same conversation we had. Why is it that boys automatically think that we are going to lose our shit? I said to Ty that we were having the same conversation and he laughed."

"I had a feeling it would be something like that… They are such idiots! Right we best get going, my event starts in half an hour and you all need to go and get some seats!" Kit said. All the girls walked over to the boys trailer to see them all sleeping, Kit banged on the side of the trailer startling them all, "Come on O'Dell, we have to go get sorted!"

"Meh… I'm coming!" he moaned. He stood up and walked over to Cass and asked, "You gonna wish me luck babe?"

Cass leant in and kissed him, "Good luck, now there is more where that came from if you do well," she teased. Caleb's eyes widened and he had a huge grin plastered on his face.

Danny also walked up to Kit and gave her a kiss, "Good luck hon, now go. Go knock 'em dead!"

"Will do cowboy!" She teased and kissed him again. Her and Caleb abruptly left and the others went up to the stands and found good seats that would allow them to watch both events well.

Kit was in the barrels first and she nearly broke the rodeo record, everyone was cheering and clapping, she looked so happy. After her event she came and sat with everyone so she could watch Caleb. Caleb also managed to come first, managing to place first in both of his events, which meant the prize pot was a substantial amount.

Once Caleb's event was over, everyone went back to their rooms or trailers to enable them to get ready for the party that night. Amy and Ty literally opened the door to their room, got undressed and collapsed on the bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

5 hours later, they were awoken by a loud banging at their door, "AMY! TY! What are you doing!?" Soraya yelled.

Amy and Ty both jumped up. Ty walked over to the door and opened it, "Wow what the hell dude? Our alarm is set for 7, we weren't leaving till 8!"

"Erm Ty, it is 8 now! You two best get dressed and get down to the truck ASAP. Otherwise Caleb will be upset that we missed the beginning of the party.

"Alright, come in you two. We wont be long." Ty yawned. Dylan and Soraya laughed and went and sat down on the couch. While Amy and Ty frantically grabbed their clothes and went into the bathroom to get changed. 10 minutes later they came back out, looking actually half decent.

"Are you ready to go?" Ty asked.

"We have been ready for like an hour and a bit. Come on you two lazy heads!" Soraya laughed.

They all walked down to the truck and Ty decided to drive, although Amy was the Designated Driver, he still wanted to drive there as he said that he hadn't actually driven for a few days. They got to the party venue at the rodeo ground and heard the music pumping and the crowd singing along. They walked into the large marquee and saw the rest of them sat on one of the round tables. They walked over and they decided to get pitchers of beers as it turned out cheaper for everyone. Amy decided on a jug of cranberry juice. At about half 9, the music started to die down and the chief judge for the rodeo took to the stage. He rambled on for about 20 minutes about the creation of the rodeo and then finally got into the awards.

"And in the barrel racing, third prize goes to Bonnie Houston. Second place goes to Danni Tyler… and first prize goes to Kit Bailey." The man announced, the three girls took to the stage and got their prizes. Everyone was cheering and clapping. The man then went on to award more people with their awards and then he finally got to the final event, the bronc riding. "And in third place was Brian McCartney, in Second Place was Alex Turner and in first place we have Caleb O'Dell! Come on up boys!"

The three lads went up and collected their prizes and then after that, the music was playing and the party was in full spirits. Everyone was up dancing and drinking and just generally having a load of fun.

Towards the end of the night, the DJ started playing slow songs, so everyone went and sat down and carried on drinking. All of a sudden, ' _Modern Woman_ ' By Matthew Barber came on. Amy glanced at Ty to see if he had registered what was on, and to her amazement, he had and was already standing up. He grabbed her hand, "May I have this dance?"

"You may." Amy replied, giggling like a little school girl. Ty took her up to the dance floor and he took her in his arms and danced to the music.

"You know; your dancing skills are coming along so much more than when we first danced to this song!" Amy teased into his ear.

"Wow that seems so long ago doesn't it? This song brings back so many memories, when I gave you that promise ring. I really didn't know what I was promising back then, but then I knew. After my bike crash, I just knew. That was when I knew I just absolutely HAD to marry you," He whispered.

Amy looked at him and smiled, "I love you, I am so happy right now. You know, I was talking to Soraya when she first got here about the wedding, and we were talking about first songs. I couldn't really think of any, have you?"

"Well, up until now I hadn't thought about it. I was thinking this song has so many memories, this should be our wedding song. What do you think?" Ty asked.

Amy didn't reply, she just kissed him. Once the song was over, they went back over to the table, grinning like two Cheshire cats.

"What's got you two so happy then?" Caleb asked, seeing their faces.

"Oh nothing, just reminiscing." Ty replied, sitting down and pulling Amy down to sit on his knee.

"Oh yeah! Why didn't I think of it before! That was the song you danced to on the night you missed the prom! How could I forget! You two were proper all over each other for days after that, grinning like you are now. Aww that is so sweet!" Soraya exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was that song." Amy laughed

"What? Is there something I am missing here?" Cass asked.

"Basically… Ty didn't want to take me to the dance," Amy started.

"Erm, no. I really did want to go, but I couldn't dance…" He said, looking down, "So… Lou gave me lessons… And on the way to the prom, my truck broke down and Amy was dead mad at me because, apparently, it was all my fault that the truck broke down… So after a little tiff, I lifted her into the bed of my truck and put on the radio. This song happened to be playing and we danced. That was the night I gave her the promise ring." Ty reminisced.

"Aww, you are literally every girls dream guy!" Cass said, she turned to Caleb, "Why can't you be that romantic?"

"Hey, I am the master of romance! I bought you a McDonalds the other day, and didn't even use Ty's student discount card!" Caleb laughed.

"Oh wow… I feel sooooo special…" Cass sighed sarcastically. To which everyone, bar Ty laughed, "Wait, you have my student discount card? I have been looking for that for months! You look nothing like me! How could they even serve you?" Ty asked.

"I just say I had a hair transplant and they let me off. 99% of the time, they don't even look at your picture, they just see UoC at the top and like give it to me." Caleb laughed, "And it was in the draw next to the bed in the trailer."

"Can I have it back now please? God. You are such a dick; you know that?" Ty laughed.

Everyone laughed at how stupid Caleb was, "Yeah, sorry man. Here," he said passing Ty over his student card.

The DJ spoke over the speakers, "Right everyone, I want everyone on their feet for this, the last song of the night, and it is a classic. So come on everyone get off your arses and get going!"

All of a sudden, an extremely recognisable riff. Everyone's heads lifted and everyone went to the dance floor, "It is not an official night out until this song is played!" Ty announced to everyone, to which they all agreed. ' _Mr Brightside'_ by The Killers was blasting out and the whole room was dancing along, everyone was screaming the lyrics. After the party had died down, Caleb and Cass went off to their trailer, Kit and Danny ran off to theirs, they were definitely in the mood for celebrating. They had decided to meet at 4pm at the Italian so everyone could have lie in's.

Amy started the truck and they all drove back to the hotel, once they got there, Amy and Ty said their goodbyes to Soraya and Dylan and walked into their hotel room. They both got undressed and climbed into bed. Ty opened up his arm for Amy to lie on his chest. She sighed, "You know, listening to that song has brought back so many good memories. I have loved these past 5 years, 7 if you include that crazy time we were just 'circling' each other as grandpa said!"

"I know; they have literally been the best. That song was so sweet; I haven't heard it in so long! It really did bring back good memories. I have an idea about tomorrow," Ty said.

"Oooo… what is that?" Amy asked.

"Well, you know we aren't meeting them till 4, we can maybe just sleep in as long as we can, and get some room service or something? Then we can just roll out of bed at 3, get ready and walk down to the little Italian with Soraya and Dylan. What do you say?" Ty asked.

"That sounds amazing. You are always full of such wonderful ideas Mr. Borden," Amy teased and kissed him softly. She snuggled back into him and they both quickly fell asleep.

 **AN: powering through with these chapters! Thank you all once again for your awesome reviews! PS, see who knows the famous name i dropped in there (Amazing Indie band from sheffield) if you get it , you will get a shoutout :P - thinking about it... you probably won't get it... but oh well. the offer of a shoutout is still there :P #namedrop**


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

Ty and Amy were getting ready to go to the final group meal of the week, they had literally spent all day in bed, cuddling, talking, fooling around and watching telly. It had been a nice quiet day and were very excited to spend the final night with their friends. The week away had been one of the best times they had ever had, just spending time with each other, and their friends without worrying about the horses, worrying about whether Georgie was ok, whether they would get a 6am wake up call for 'uncle Ty'. It had been just about them. They walked out of the hotel room and Ty put his arm around Amy's shoulder and she returned the gesture by snaking her arm around his waist. This trip had brought them closer together in more ways than one, and neither of them were complaining. They went to Soraya and Dylan's room and knocked, "Hey, you two. Are you ready to go?" Amy asked when they answered.

"Yep, be two seconds… DYLAN HURRY UP! YOUR HAIR IS FINE!" Soraya yelled into the bathroom, "Sorry, he Is just obsessed with his hair… He is worse than me!"

"Tell me about it, this one spends more time than I do in front of the mirror!" Amy laughed.

"Hey, I am not that bad! Anyway, it takes time to look this hot," Ty teased.

"Yeah, whatever. Don't flatter yourself," Amy said.

After another two minutes Dylan to finally appear out of the bathroom, "Right I am ready. Let's go," he said, grabbing his wallet. He took Soraya's hand and the four of them walked down to the town and made their way to the Italian.

"So how was your day?" Soraya asked Amy and Ty.

"Great, we literally slept till 12, got some butties and snacks from room service and literally lay in bed all day!" Ty laughed, "What about you two?"

"We woke up dead early, as usual, then went to breakfast and went exploring around the town, got a few saviours and stuff for our parents, y'know, Christmas coming right around the corner and all…" Soraya said.

"Sounds fun," Amy said, "I have really enjoyed this week. It has been awesome! Spending time with you and everyone else, and having loads of fun! We should all do this more often, like when you two hopefully move back here after uni and everything!"

"Yeah, when you two are an old, boring married couple, yeah, that seems plausible," Soraya joked.

"Excuse me, we are not going to be an old, boring married couple! We will not change once we are married! Will we Ty?" Amy asked.

"Nope, of course not. If anything, it will be even more fun!" Ty laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, tell us that this time next year when you are sat on the sofa at 9pm drinking hot chocolate and are in bed by 10!" Dylan teased.

"Well that's just rude! We will show you!" Ty said.

Once they got to the Italian, they saw that Caleb, Cass, Kit and Danny were all ready sat down at the table, chatting about, well something that they all probably found interesting. "Finally, we thought you 4 had decided to ditch us!" Caleb announced.

"Of course not, Dylan was just taking his time… doing his hair, weren't you babe?" Soraya asked.

"Hey, it takes time to look like this! Ty also agrees, don't ya man?" Dylan said.

"Yeah, but I don't need as long as you, clearly," Ty joked. Everyone laughed and Dylan went in a sulk, "You are all mean." He sighed.

"Aww we love ya really Dylan," Ty laughed. They all carried on talking about what they were going to have to eat. Once they ordered, Caleb said, "You know, this has been the best week of my life! I mean, I won the rodeo, and so did Kit. I have spent some time with my girlfriend and also had so much fun spending a load of time with the best group of people I could ever ask for. Honestly guys, I know you probably think im just being soppy, but seriously, it is the truth. We really need to do this again, like whenever we can because it has been awesome!"

"Aww Caleb, you big softie! We were talking about that on the way here, and when me and Dylan are done with uni in England, we are going to try and get a flat in Hudson, so we can move back and not have to live with my mom," Soraya added.

"Aww are you two moving back?" Kit asked.

"Yeah, well, I moved to London to be with him, but we both miss Canada so much and we were chatting last week, we realised just how much we missed it. So we made a decision to move back once university is finished, as we are both graduating this year!" Soraya said.

"Aww that is like a perfect little romance!" Cass said.

"We know; it has been awesome hasn't it babe?" Dylan asked.

"Yes. Yes, it has." Soraya replied, kissing him on the cheek.

The meals came not long after and everyone was enjoying it, "So you two, when are you thinking of having the big day?" Danny asked, turning towards Amy and Ty.

"Well, in the summer time, after I graduate. We aren't sure of any of the details yet, but we thought planning a wedding while I was supposed to be studying for our finals and vet exams wouldn't be the best idea, so as soon as we have finished, we are just going to go for it." Ty explained.

"Yeah, this way, he gets to endure the craziness of Lou's planning just as much as I do, as he wont be able to fall back on the whole 'I need to study' line, so it works out very well for me. Because if it was left up to me and Lou, one of us would be dead!" Amy exclaimed.

"Now that is true… I saw how bad she was when she got married, that was actually terrible!" Ty laughed.

"Yeah, Lou is crazy… I remember the weekend that the lads went fishing and the cows got out and she made me do all the cleaning up at the dude ranch! Yeah it may have been my fault that the cows got there, but she was being horrible all day so I just left… and forgot to check the fences. It was terrible!" Caleb exclaimed.

"Yep, Lou is a crazy one. I remember the weekend that Ty dumped me, we were supposed to do the corporate trail ride with that 'exclusive' guest because Amy was away. Well, the guy turned out to be Peter, who no one would have approved of at that time, so she literally ran from the dude ranch, in the freezing cold all the way to the stable to tell Ty and me that we weren't needed and to stay away from the dude ranch. God fun times!" Kit laughed.

"Ah yeah I remember that…" Ty said awkwardly… the table went a bit quiet, where did they go from here. Obviously, there was no hard feelings now, but it was still awkward to talk about. Caleb coughed, breaking the silence, "So guys… what time are you all leaving tomorrow?"

Dylan replied, "Oh just after breakfast, so we should be home Sunday by lunch time. What about you lot, are you staying a bit longer or?"

"Well I think we are just going to set off at our own time, as we don't have to be anywhere, we should all do something, maybe a group meal and a pub night before Christmas?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Hey Amy, how much are you missing Spartan?" Caleb teased.

"Oh so much! It is terrible! Babe, I think we need to take both Spartan and Harley out when we get back!" Amy said.

"Yes, we do! We need a trip up to the old jumping course, lets take a picnic and just spend the afternoon there. Probably on Monday because I think Katie will kill us if we ditch her on our first day home!" Ty laughed.

"So Ty, how much have you missed Katie then?" Caleb teased.

"Loads. It is so weird not having her jump on the bed, begging for chocolate chip pancakes or just running in and waking me up!" Ty laughed.

"Aww, I got a text from Lou before saying how much Katie is missing you! Also, Stephen and Georgie are out with everyone now. Apparently Lou had a 'motherly chat' with Georgie. I would have paid good money to see that!" Amy exclaimed.

"Oh God, poor Georgie! Right guys, who says we go to the pub for one last drink before we leave tomorrow?" Ty asked. Everyone nodded and they all walked over to the pub. Caleb and Ty went up to the bar to get a round in, "Hey man, you and Amy seem really happy and I am so happy for you. Honestly mate, I know much you two have been through and It is so nice to see you working this through. You have made it through so much shit, you are like the 'relationship goal' couple!" Caleb said.

"Aww cheers man, we are so happy. I think this week away has brought us even closer together than we were, in more ways than one. If you get my drift," he replied, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"I think we all got your drift, especially the state you two were in yesterday! But honestly, I think you two are amazing." Caleb exclaimed.

"You know, I am so glad me and you managed to sort out all of our shit, like you are the best friend a man could ever ask for. You helped me out at a terrible time and have always been there for me. Thanks man." Ty said giving him a proper man hug.

They walked back over with the drinks and Ty sat down next to Amy on the bench. He put his arm around her and kissed her head, "I love you, you know that?" he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," She whispered, "What do you say, we finish this drink and make our excuses. I want to take advantage of our last night of peace. Just bullshit and say that we want to get to sleep because of the car journey. What do you say?"

"I think that is the sexiest think you could ever say to me Miss Fleming, you tease!" Ty whispered into her ear, "You are on."

Amy yawned, "I think I will just stay for this one, I am really tired and not fancying being exhausted for the car journey tomorrow."

"Yeah, we do have a pretty long drive ahead, I'll come up with you. Don't think I have fully recovered from the night before. Anyway, we are on the first driving shift so, yeah we will go after these." Ty reasoned.

"Yeah, that's reasonable." Caleb said, and everyone agreed. Ty and Amy finished their drinks and said their goodbyes to everyone. They had planned to meet Dylan and Soraya at 8 in the breakfast hall. As soon as they all left Danny said, "Tired my arse. They are so going to go and have one last mad sesh before they go back to the ranch aren't they?"

Everyone nodded and almost simultaneously replied, "Yep."

Back at the hotel, Amy and Ty had rushed into their room. Amy grabbed Ty by the collar of his jacket and pulled him over to the bed. He leant in and kissed her, he ran his tongue across her lip and she opened her mouth up to him. The kiss was long and passionate, they helped each other out of their clothes. Ty was running his fingers over Amy's body, "Ty… stop it…" she moaned. Ty grinned and started working his way down her jaw and down his neck. His fingers ventured down between her thighs and started rubbing her teasingly, causing her to squirm beneath him. He inserted his fingers into her and felt her clench around them. "Wow Amy, you are _sooo_ wet!" he moaned, the feel of her on him made him go even harder than he already was. He worked at her neck again, causing her to moan, "Mmmm… Ty… please… I need you…"

That was all she had to say for Ty to smile, he pulled out his fingers and climbed between her legs and slowly inserted himself, "mmm Ty…" Amy moaned. Ty grinned and his lips found hers. Ty could tell Amy was enjoying it because her nails were digging into his back, lucky for her, he had a high pain threshold so it didn't bother him. He felt her legs clamp around against his waist and he could feel her tighten around him, so he quickened his pace and it wasn't long till they were both lead on the bed, legs entwined and catching their breaths.

"Ok, ditching our mates was totally worth it. Do you recon they believed the whole 'tired' act?" Amy asked.

"Totally worth it, and I don't care whether they believed it or not, because well, that was worth it. Do you want a drink?" Ty asked.

"Yeah go on, I'll have a coke please," She smiled and kissed his cheek. Ty rolled over and walked over to the mini fridge, Amy gasped, "Oh Ty I am sorry about your back!" she laughed, looking at all the nail and scratch marks.

Ty chuckled and grabbed the cokes, "It is ok, they are kind of like my victory marks, war wounds, whatever you want to call them. It just shows that I am amazing in bed," he teased climbing back into bed.

Amy playfully slapped his arm, "Oh shush you. Don't flatter yourself," Amy teased kissing his cheek.

"Sorry…" he said sarcastically, "I can't believe this is our last night here. I am really looking forward to going home though, as much as I have **loved** our _alone_ time, I have missed everyone back at the ranch!"

"You are a softie, but I know what you mean, I have loved our _alone_ time too! It has been so nice, and adventurous. However, I have missed the crazy bunch we call our family." Amy laughed, "I have an idea by the way, you know it is Christmas in 2 weeks, well I was thinking we should offer to have Katie for a night, so Lou and Peter can go out, go shopping and then stay at the dude ranch for some time together, as they haven't had much time for a while. Would you be ok with that?"

"Of course! Katie loves her uncle Ty!" Ty exclaimed, Amy gave him a warning glare, "And she loves her Aunt Amy of course! She loves me and you both, I am sorry, I will make sure to make that clearer in the future," he teased.

Amy shook her head and leant up and gave him a kiss, the kiss was short and sweet as she pulled back and said, "Come on, lets get some sleep. We have the first driving shift, and I am pretty tired."

"Yeah, alright. Come here." Ty replied, pulling her into his arms, "The alarm is set for 7, so we can pack and then meet Soraya and Dylan and hopefully be on the road for 9, which would put us back in Hudson at around lunch time Sunday, give or take including stops."

"You are one organised cookie!" Amy laughed, "But yeah, that sounds decent to me. Good night, I love you,"

"I love you too," Ty said happily and closed his eyes. They both fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

 **AN: hope you liked the chapter!**

 **None of you got the little name drop, I really did not expect you too because it's the lead singer of the arctic monkeys, Alex Turner – he is amazing – in more ways than one ;)**

 **Anyway, I should hopefully be able to update every day for the next 2 weeks… hopefully!**

 **Cheers for your reviews though :P**


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

They pulled up to the familiar dirt track driveway, it was nearly dinner time on Sunday night, they had hit so much traffic and there were lots of diversions, so Amy and Ty were pretty tired. They had pulled up next to Jack's truck and jumped out of the truck. All of a sudden, the screen door flung open and Katie came running out, "UNCLE TY! UNCLE TY!" she ran and jumped into his arms, "I missed you, uncle Ty!" she exclaimed hugging him tight.

"I missed you too Katie, have you had a good week?" Ty asked.

"Yep! I did lots of nice drawings in nursery and even went to a Christmas party! It was awesome! Did you have lots of fun?" Katie asked as they were walking through the door.

"Yeah we did, it was awesome!" Ty exclaimed, putting Katie back down on the floor. Amy came in behind them and Lou, Peter and Jack greeted the pair and it wasn't long before Georgie and Stephen were in from the barn.

"So, I hear Kit and Caleb both won their events, I bet they must be over the moon," Jack said as they were serving the food at the table.

"Yeah, they were very much over the moon. The whole week was fantastic, we ate lots of great food, hung out with everyone most of the time, we even made time for a trail ride and a picnic in down to the river, it was fab!" Ty exclaimed.

"Honestly guys, you always go on trail rides, its not exactly something different is it?" Georgie snapped.

"Georgie, don't be rude." Lou scolded, "Ignore her, she is in a mood because Olivia got her put in detention tomorrow. So what happened to make you get back so late, you were due at lunch time!"

"Don't go there… literally there was roadwork's through most of the states, and a huge diversion because of a lorry that had Jack-knifed just before crossing the border, it was honestly terrible." Amy said, "We are so tired, we have been on the road since yesterday morning and it has really taken its toll."

"Oh gosh, that is terrible! I bet you are glad to be home now though. By the way, I called Dad when I got your text to say you were going to be late. I said I would go and pick him up in the morning so he can come and collect his truck." Lou informed them.

"Oh yeah, I didn't even think about that. Thanks Lou." Amy said.

They finished their dinner, Georgie and Stephen went to go and do night check while the adults and Katie sat and talked.

"So Olivia got Georgie put in detention, how did she do that?" Amy asked curiously.

"Well… hey peter, do you want to go and put Katie to bed? It is getting late," Lou asked. Peter nodded and took Katie through to her room.

"Well, she was teasing her and Stephen for being a couple and people were laughing and calling them all sorts, so Georgie just started yelling and threw her books at her… Luckily the teacher heard what was going on, so didn't exclude her, just a detention. That Olivia Weelon is one silly cow, she has had it in for Georgie ever since the beginning." Lou explained.

"Oh my god, that is terrible! I have always had a bad feeling about her. You are right though, she has had it in for Georgie, look at the whole Father/daughter dance fiasco, now that was horrible." Amy replied.

Georgie came back inside about 10 minutes later, "Ste has gone home, I am going up to do my homework, so I can just sit and do nothing in detention. Still can't believe she got me a detention." Georgie muttered walking up the stairs to the attic.

Ty and Amy both yawned, Peter laughed as he walked back through, "You two look like you have been hit by a truck." He commented.

"Oh thanks… I feel it to be honest. I think I am going to hit the hay." Ty said.

"Yeah, I will come now. At least we don't have to be up early tomorrow. What time are you picking dad up Lou?" Amy asked.

"Oh about 9, so I doubt you two will be awake. Even if you are, I will tell dad you are still asleep or something. It's too soon to be having lovely happy family conversations," Lou said.

Ty smiled, "Thanks Lou. I just hope Katie doesn't come and wake me up like she usually does."

"Got that all covered. She promised not to wake you two up, as long as you can go on a walk with the dogs tomorrow," Peter laughed.

Ty looked at Amy, "I think that sounds doable, tell her in the morning that it is a deal. We will go for a walk after lunch or something. Night guys." Ty yawned.

"Yeah, night guys," Amy also yawned.

Peter, Jack and Lou both laughed, "Night."

"I have put clean sheets and everything on today, so it shouldn't smell too much like teenage boy in there," Lou laughed. Amy and Ty just shook their heads and headed to the bathroom. They did their teeth and walked into the bedroom. They both just got undressed and Amy slid on one of Ty's t-shirts. They climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep, wrapped up in each others arms.

Ty woke up and saw that it was 9:30am, he saw that Amy was still fast asleep. He smiled at her and decided to go and get some water before he tried to get some more sleep. He threw on a pair of PJ shorts and walked through dreary eyed, to the kitchen. When he walked in, he didn't Tim sat at the table with a cup of coffee, talking to Lou.

"I am just getting some water, and then heading back to bed," he said, yawning, while grabbing a glass.

"Morning Ty, how are you?" Tim asked wearily.

Ty shut off the tap and turned around, "I am ok thank you. Just very tired. We got caught up in so much traffic and diversions." He replied half heartedly.

"That sounds awful…" Tim exclaimed.

"It was. Right, I am going to go and try and get a couple more hours. See you." He said as he walked back through to his and Amy's room.

"Oh Lou, I cant believe what I did to him. I feel so bad, like I don't know how any of you can stand me." Tim sighed.

"To tell you the truth dad, I was all for you going to jail for what you did and so was Amy, however, Ty reasoned that it would be better to do it the way we have done for _you_ in the long run. I still don't think he is in a great place an all though, so just tread carefully," Lou said.

"I know. I know. And I can't thank him enough, this past couple of months being sober have helped me out so much, I have managed to get back on track in life, sort everything out with Miranda and shane. I just cant believe I let my self get this bad. Oh and by the way, I wont be here for Christmas, like I know you all invited me, and I was uhming and aring about it since you asked, but that encounter just then, it was just too hard. I wouldn't want to ruin Christmas for anyone." Tim said.

"Dad, you cant spend Christmas day on your own! Christmas time is about family, and Ty said it was fine for you to spend Christmas with us," Lou reasoned.

"No, I spoke to Miranda and she invited me to go and spend Christmas with them because of everything, plus I kind of want to be there for my first Christmas with Shane. He needs his dad, and now I am finally able to think clearly, and be sober. I can be just that. I do hope you understand…" Tim muttered.

Lou sighed, "Of course I understand dad, as long as you wont be on your own. I do have one condition though, you come to the New Years Eve party. Or at least drop by on new years' day if you don't fancy the party."

"Alright… I will see how it all goes. Thank you Lou, I really do appreciate this. I am also very truly sorry for what I have done, thinking about it makes me feel physically sick. Maybe next Christmas eh?" Tim asked, perking up a bit.

"Yeah ok, right, I have to go and get Katie from her play date with her friend Sarah. I will walk out with you," Lou said as she picked up her purse and held the door open for Tim. They said their goodbye's and both drove off in their different directions.

Ty had gone back to bed and after about 20 minutes of thinking about everything that had happened with Tim, he finally managed to fall back asleep. Amy woke up at about 11 and saw that Ty was still asleep, she slowly and carefully got out of bed and put on some sweats she walked through to the living room to see Katie playing with her toys, she smiled and walked into the kitchen, "Morning Lou," Amy said, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning Amy, have you spoke to Ty this morning?" Lou asked.

Amy looked at her, feeling rather confused, "Nope, not this morning, why?"

"Well, he came through for some water a couple of hours ago. Dad was here. It was so awkward…" Lou said.

"Oh god… what happened?" Amy asked.

Lou proceeded to tell her everything that Tim had said about not spending Christmas with them and deciding to go down to Moose jaw to see Miranda and Shane.

"Wow… I mean, I feel horrible for saying this, but I am kind of glad he isn't coming to Christmas here, it would just be too awkward for everyone, at least on New Years Eve, it is a party and there are going to be a few people here so we wont be stuck in the same proximity and be forced to talk with him," Amy reasoned.

"To be honest Amy, I thought the exact same thing." Lou replied, "So… how was your week away?"

"Oh Lou, it was amazing! We had such a good time! Like we had so much fun with the others, but we also got to spend a lot of time together, just being us. It was amazing." Amy replied, smiling widely.

"I am glad you had a good time, I reckon you both needed it! I can see you are very happy, which I am very happy about." Lou stated.

Amy smiled, "Oh by the way, me and Ty have a proposition for you. As you know Christmas is in 2 weeks, and I know you and peter will need to go and get stuff sorted, so me and Ty have decided we will look after Katie for one night, that way you two can also have date night, at the dude ranch, or at a hotel. Anything, just to get away from all of this for a bit. I am sure Katie will be up for her _amazing_ aunt and uncle look after her. What do you say?" Amy asked.

"Oh my god, that would be wonderful. How about Friday-Saturday?" Lou asked.

"Of course, that will be fine. We reckoned that we got our holiday away, you and Peter at least deserve a night away," Amy replied.

Lou stood up and gave her a hug, "Thank you! Are you still up for taking the dogs for a walk with the little terror?"

Just as she had asked the question, a glassy-eyed Ty walked through, "Of course we are! I have missed that dog so much! Plus, it's a good bit of exercise for us all." He laughed, wrapping his arms around Amy from behind and kissing her head. He poured a cup of coffee and sat down next to the pair.

"Why don't you two go and get dressed, and I will make us all some lunch, I am needed at the dude ranch soon so once we have eaten I will head off if that is ok with you?" Lou asked.

Amy and Ty both nodded and got up, they walked through to their bedroom and got ready for the day. Amy was stood in front of her mirror, doing her hair. Ty walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck, "Good morning babe, I missed our morning make-out session. Just one of the things I got used to while we were away," he teased.

"Oh no, I think we may have to correct that right now," Amy laughed, turning around in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. He leant in and kissed her. The kiss was short but very passionate. When they came up for air, Ty rested his forehead on hers and they rubbed their noses together. They went out to the dining room and sat down, eating their lunch with Lou and Katie.

Lou left not long after lunch and Amy, Ty and Katie got wrapped up and walked over to the dog pen, they let them out and wandered over the back fields.

"Uncle Ty?" Katie asked.

"Yes Katie," Ty replied.

"I love you, you are awesome," she replied. Ty's heart broke a bit and he stopped and knelt down so he was at Katie's level, "Well that is good, because I love you too Katie, now go and catch up with the dogs, I will give you a 10 second head start! Ready…. TEN!" Ty started to count and Katie started to run.

Amy held out her hand to let Ty up and smiled, "Oh my god, my heart just melted! That was the cutest thing ever… FIVE!" Amy shouted, reminding Katie of the count down.

"I know! God I love this family. Everything is just so awesome… ONE! RIGHT WE ARE COMING TO GET YOU!" Ty shouted and heard Katie squeal. He ran after her for a bit and then finally caught up, he picked her up and carried her over his shoulder, "Hey Amy, do you know where Katie is?" He asked.

"Nope, I don't know… maybe she is behind you?" Amy laughed.

"I AM RIGHT HERE!" Katie yelled hitting Ty's back and wriggling in his arms.

"Ohhhhh…. There you are! Why didn't you say so?" Ty asked her, putting her down on the floor.

"Oh Uncle Ty. You are silly." She replied, pointing her finger at him in a stern manner. Ty and Amy both held back laughter and Ty straightened his face and looked at her, "I am sorry Katie. I wont do it again,"

"Good." Katie laughed and carried on running back to the barn. Amy took Ty's hand and they walked behind her, just taking in the surroundings of Heartland, a place they called home.

They caught up to Katie and went back inside. Everyone was sat in the living room, watching some TV program that Katie had insisted on. Peter was picking up Chinese on the way home, so Lou had the night off cooking. Once he got home, he put everyone's boxes and cartons on the table and they all helped themselves. Ty had his usual of chicken curry with half and half, whereas Amy had beef in black bean, with the other half of the half and half ( **Lol what a mouthful)**

Everyone sat around and they all ate dinner together, Katie was telling them all about their walk, Georgie was talking about her victory over Olivia's team in the Maths test. Peter was happy about how the new offices were coming along and Jack seemed a lot happier now that Tim was picking up his half of the work with the cows. They still hadn't worked together yet, Tim usually did 3 days a week, giving Jack more time off for himself. Which, even though he would _never_ admit to anyone, Jack appreciated it, and did hope that things with his estranged son-in-law would sort themselves out soon.

After dinner, the whole family sat down and watched 'Elf' to get them in the Christmas spirit. With two weeks left until Christmas, everyone was getting excited.

 **AN: I know it isn't 2 weeks til Christmas haha, but I'll skip a few days and write my Christmas chapter ready for Christmas :)**

 **Thank you all for your awesome reviews, I really do appreciate it!**


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

"Ok Katie, you be good for Uncle Ty and Aunty Amy." Lou said, kneeling down to look at her in the eyes.

"I will mommy. See you tomorrow," Katie said giving her a hug.

"Georgie, listen to Amy and Ty and don't get up to too much trouble. Please?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever… go… bye…" She said shoeing them out the door.

"Bye kids! Be good!" Peter said walking out the house.

Everyone waved them off as Peter backed their truck out of the driveway and drove out of Heartland.

"Right, who wants to… go to the park?" Ty asked.

Katie started jumping up and down and shouting, "Me! Me! Me! Me!"

"Alrighty then, lets go and get our shoes on!" Ty exclaimed. Katie ran back through to the utility room and put her shoes on.

"Georgie, do you want to come with us?" Amy asked as Ty ran through the house with Katie. She was beginning to wonder who was more excited about going to the park, Ty, or Katie. It was a hard guess.

"Erm no thank you, I am going to go and help Ste before he leaves to go home tonight. It's his last day working before Christmas as he is going up to his dad's tomorrow. So im going to spend the day with him. I will be here tonight when we do the big movie night though, I am looking forward to it!" Georgie explained.

"Aww, yeah that's understandable. He is back the day before New years' eve isn't he? So he will be able to make it to the party. Oooo your first new year's eve kiss at midnight, wit woo," Amy teased.

A slight blush rose through Georgie's cheeks, "Seriously… don't!"

Amy laughed, "I am sorry. Right go on, we will see you later,"

Georgie walked out the house and over to the barn to see Stephen, while Amy, Ty and Katie jumped into Ty's truck and drove over to the park down the road. Once they got there, Katie immediately saw someone from her nursery and ran along to go and play with her. Ty and Amy sat on the bench watching her, "You know, I can't believe she is the little girl we helped deliver, she has grown up so much!" Ty said.

Amy smiled and put her head on his shoulder, "I know! I bet when she is older and hates the world, she will still love her uncle Ty, and the fact that he helped deliver her, then that would be the best feeling ever!"

"I hope she doesn't end up hating me when she is a teenager, I think it would literally break my heart into a million pieces!?" Ty exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I don't think she could ever hate you. She has woken you up every morning this week and demanded that you make her chocolate chip pancakes! I can't believe she walked in when we were, well… you know…" Amy laughed.

"Oh god that was horrible! It was lucky that we were covered up, and that Lou had caught her before she was fully inside the room." Ty grimaced at the memory.

"I know… Oh Uncle Ty, it looks like Katie wants you!" Amy laughed pointing to Katie who was sat on the swing shouting him. Ty groaned and stood up, he walked over to Katie and started pushing her on the swing. Amy got up and followed, she heard Katie shouting, "HIGHER HIGHER!"

Ty laughed and pushed her a little bit higher, "That's as high as you can go, otherwise you might flip over the top!" Ty laughed.

"Aww Katie, you enjoying that?" Amy asked.

"Weeeeeeeeeee! Its awesome! Faster uncle Ty!" She commented, "Aunty Amy, can you take a picture?"

"Yes of course," Amy replied, as she took her phone out of her pocket and took a couple of pictures. It wasn't long before Katie got bored of the swings and wanted to go on the Ariel runway. "Uncle Ty, can I go on the Ariel runway?" she asked as they all walked around the play area.

"I am not sure you are big enough for it Katie," Ty said, looking at it.

"Please?" She pleaded.

"We will think about it; why don't you go down the slide?" Amy suggested. Katie's head dropped and she climbed up the steps and got in line with the other kids.

"You know, I bet if you went on with her, she would be able to go on the Ariel runway? I have seen a few people go on with the younger ones so, I think it will be ok. What do you think?" Amy asked.

Ty sighed, "How did I know you were going to suggest that? I could see it in your eyes as soon as I told her she wasn't big enough!"

Amy laughed and wrapped her arm around his waist, "God, you know me too well," she whispered and gave him a quick kiss, as she was wary of the kids and parents surrounding them. Katie went flying down the slide and was laughing loads. She walked back over to Amy and Ty and said, "Did you think about it?"

"Yeah we did. How about you go on it with Ty?" Amy asked excitedly.

"YAYYYY! THAT'S EVEN BETTER!" Katie exclaimed, "Come on uncle Ty! Let's go and line up!" She grabbed Ty's hand and pulled him over to the Ariel runway. They queued up down the steps for 10 minutes waiting, and when it finally got to their go, Ty sat on the seat and Amy lifted Katie on. Katie held onto the chain and Ty held on, putting his arms around her to keep her secure. "You ready Katie?" Amy asked. Katie nodded and Ty nodded, "Alright then, 1…. 2…. 3!" and on three, Ty lifted his feet and they both went zooming along the line. Katie was laughing and giggling the whole way there. Once they came to a stop, Amy ran over and lifted Katie off, while Ty returned the runway seat to the next person.

"Did you like that Katie?" Amy asked.

"YES! IT WAS AWESOME! CAN WE DO IT AGAIN!?" Katie pleaded.

Ty groaned and agreed, they went back and queued up for the runway.

Back at the ranch, Georgie and Stephen were sat having a picnic near the lake. "I am going to miss you when I am at my dads," Stephen said.

"I know, it is going to be so weird, not seeing you everyday. Last week was awesome, you being here 24/7… it is hard not waking up and just going to the barn with you. I am going to miss you too," Georgie sighed.

"I know, but I am back on the 30th and we have new years' eve party. Then back to school the week after and ill be back round here every day! So I think we will be fine, plus we can FaceTime each other every night. Plus, its not like I would be round much during the Christmas week because I would have been with me mom anyway." Stephen said.

"I guess. It is going to be weird though isn't it?" Georgie asked.

"Yeah, but a week apart is really not going to kill us though is it G? Like honestly we will be fine. Don't worry. Look, I know we said we weren't doing Christmas presents, but I made you a little something," Stephen said, getting something out of his pocket he grabbed Georgie's wrist and tied a bracelet around it, "It is made out of hair from Phoenix's mane. I took a load to that place in Hudson and got it weaved for you, I hope you like it!"

"I don't like it, I love it! Oh my god Ste, this is amazing! The best present I could ever have gotten! I feel so bad not getting you anything now!" Georgie smiled.

"You can make it up to me, with a kiss?" Stephen smiled. Georgie laughed and crawled over to him and kissed him.

"Now that was the best Christmas present I could ever have got. Thank you Georgie. I am so happy with you. After everything that happened with Darren, I am just glad to be free from it all. I know this Christmas wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for you and your family. I am so happy everything is sorted out now. I feel so much happier in myself, and my grades and everything have come up because I can actually go home and do my work. This year well and truly has been the best year of my life!" Stephen exclaimed.

"I am so glad everything worked out for you. This year has been one of the best ones for me too. I am so happy you are working here, and that we are together. You are honestly the greatest boyfriend in the world," Georgie said shyly.

Stephen looked at the time and sighed, "We best walk back… my mom will be here in 10, and I think I can see Ty's truck coming down the driveway. You have a film night with them all tonight don't you?"

"Really? Right come on then… and yeah film night. I am actually looking forward to it, Amy and Ty are actually pretty cool most of the time, and they keep Katie quiet when we are watching telly," Georgie laughed. They both got up and packed away their picnic gear and walked back into the barn. Stephens mom had just pulled up as they got inside. "I will see you on New years' eve, see ya," Stephen said giving her a quick kiss.

"Yeah, see you. I am going to miss you," Georgie said giving him a hug. They said their goodbyes and Stephen got in the car and he and his mom drove away. Georgie sighed and made her way back into the house to see Ty and Amy bringing their mattress through and loads of blankets, "Hey, what is going on here?" Georgie asked.

"Well, we are making a big den, get in our Pjs on, watch the Christmas movies, and we will order pizza after the first one and watch them until it is time for Katie to go to bed. You up for that?" Amy asked.

"Oh yeah count me in! Wow, this den looks awesome! I will go and get Katie's mattress as well, just so we can have more room!" She exclaimed and went into Katie's room and dragged the mattress through to the lounge. They put blankets over the couch and hooked them to the fireplace. Everyone brought their pillows through and went to go and get their Pjs on. Katie chose her snowman onesie to wear so while Ty was getting his shorts and tee on, Amy helped her get ready. Georgie also opted for her onesie which was a monkey. Once Ty was ready, Amy went in their room and put on one of his t-shirts and a pair of sweats. When they were all ready, they all lay down in the den and started to watch 'home alone'. After it had finished, Ty went into the kitchen to get the laptop and wallet so they could order pizza.

"Right Katie, there is, ham, ham and pineapple, peperoni or chicken and sweetcorn. Which one do you want?" Ty asked sitting down.

"Can I have a ham and pineapple pizza please?" Katie asked.

"Of course you can, Georgie what do you want?" Ty asked as he clicked ham and pineapple on the website.

"I will have a bbq chicken please," She replied.

"Right babe, what do you want?" Ty asked Amy.

"I am not sure, I fancy the peri peri, but then I like the chicken and sweetcorn…" Amy was deciding.

"How about, we get them both, and we can have half and half. Because there is no doubt that you would try and taste half of mine anyway," Ty reasoned.

"You know what, that could work. I knew there was a reason I said yes to marrying you," Amy teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Let me just put my card details in and you get the next movie ready," Ty said while he was busy concentrating. Amy went to go and put another home alone in when Katie asked, "Can we not watch the Grinch instead? I loooove that movie! Please?"

Amy looked at Georgie who nodded and saw that Ty didn't look bothered, so she searched for the file which had the Grinch on and clicked open.

"Right press play, the pizza should be here in about 45 minutes." Ty said snuggling back down on the mattress next to Amy, "Hey this isn't home alone 2?"

"Well done, you are so on the ball! We decided to change it to the Grinch because Katie asked for it. Plus, who doesn't enjoy the Grinch?" Amy asked.

"God you are so full of it," Ty teased and started to tickle her. Amy squealed and cried out for him to stop. When he finally did, they looked each other in the eyes and smiled, Ty leant in to kiss her and just as he was about 2cm away from her lips, Georgie turned around, "Seriously guys, can you not? We are trying to watch the Grinch here!" she scolded them.

Ty put his hands up in surrender, "Sorry, sorry we will stop," he said.

Georgie turned around and continued watching the film, once her head was turned, Ty caught Amy's lips with his and gave her a small peck, "I love you."

Just those three words made Amy's insides melt, Ty was truly the greatest thing in the world, she smiled and whispered, "I love you too."

She lay in his arms and they just generally went into their own conversations, albeit very quietly so Georgie wouldn't scold them for talking through the movie. About 25 minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Ty got up and answered it. He thanked the delivery guy and took the pizzas through to the girls, "Who wants pizza!?" he exclaimed holding the bag up in the air.

Everyone cheered and Ty handed out the pizza to everyone, he and Amy shared their two pizza's and Amy was in heaven, both of her favorite Pizza's in one.

After yet another movie, this time, Frozen, Katie's head was drooping and she was struggling to keep her eyes open. Ty picked her up and Amy brought through her mattress to the room. They read her a story and slowly backed out of the room. Once they heard the door click shut, they breathed a sigh of relief and walked back through to the lounge. Ty checked the time and it was 9, "Hey Georgie, fancy watching Paul? The one about the alien?" he asked.

"Yeah, can we? I have only watched half of it, but from what I remember, it was actually hilarious." She replied.

Ty got back down onto the makeshift den and pressed the file that opened Paul and they all sat down to watch it. Ty held Amy in his arms and they slowly but surely fell asleep, once the movie was over, Georgie turned around laughing and saw that they had fallen asleep. She smiled and covered them with the blankets. She turned the laptop off and went upstairs to bed. She couldn't stop playing with the bracelet that Stephen had got her, she was so happy and sent him a quick text, ' _Hey I know it is late, but I just wanted to say thank you again, for the bracelet. I love it so much! Hope you have a good car journey to your dads. Speak to you soon xxx'_

Stephen text back almost immediately, ' _glad you like it. I am going to sleep now, up at 7 so we can set off :( I will text you when I can though. Good night xxx'_

And when she read that text she smiled,

and fell asleep, feeling like the happiest girl in the world.

 **AN: Thanks for your reviews :) hope you are all enjoying this story! Its nearing to Christmas! Woooo!**

 **Please tell us what you think of this chapter – proper appreciate it!**


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

"Right Grandpa, we will be back in about an hour or two. Make sure there is a clear pathway for when we get back. Oh and make sure you get the decorations out of the Quonset hut, Lou will go nuts if you haven't got it done by the time they are all back from Peter's parents!" Amy laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. Why did they have to go to Peters parents anyway?" Jack sighed.

"So his parents can see their granddaughters before Christmas. Grandpa, they are coming back today so there is no need to get all stressy about it. Me and Ty will have the Christmas tree here as soon as possible, okay?" Amy asked.

"Yeah that's fine. Just be careful, and tell Ty to make sure he cuts the trunk straight this year, I don't want to be chopping a tree to make it stand up straight, again." Jack stressed.

Ty popped his head around the corner, "Oh come on Jack, that was one time! You ready to go Amy?" he asked.

"Yeah be out in a second. Grandpa, you need to snap out of this mood! Lisa said she would be home before Christmas eve! Now stop going off in a strop with everyone, it is nearly Christmas!" Amy laughed.

"I know; I know… I am sorry… I will make sure everything is sorted out in time for when you are all home. Go and have fun," He replied, kissing her on the head.

"Bye Grandpa!" Amy called as she left the house.

Amy walked over to Ty, who had the horses all attached to the sleigh ready and was sat waiting. She jumped in and put the blanket over their laps. Ty smiled and looked at her, "Has anyone told you how beautiful you look today?" he asked.

"Nope, not yet," Amy teased.

Ty chuckled, "Well let's put an end to that, you look very beautiful this morning," he complimented and gave her a kiss.

"Well thank you, you don't look too bad yourself either," Amy teased and kissed him again, "Right come on then Borden, lets get this Christmas tree felled."

Ty steered the sleigh and they set off down the trail to where the tree that Katie and Lou had picked out was, "So… Jack, he was in a terrible mood this morning. What was that all about?" Ty asked.

"Oh, its because Lisa still isn't back. She is going to be home hopefully tomorrow or Christmas eve at the latest! And I think, this time of year makes him think about Grandma. Christmas always does this to people." Amy sighed.

"I know; this time of year is particularly hard for anyone who has lost someone. How are you holding up?" Ty asked.

"I am alright, it is just going to be a bit weird without my mom and my dad, but im used to my mom not being here, it has been 7 years now… and I am happy that dad is with Shane and Miranda. Shane needs to have some time with him, especially seeing as it is Christmas. Although, I am very grateful to be spending Christmas with you, my wonderful fiancé, soon to be husband. This time next year, we will be spending our first Christmas as a married couple, what do you say to that?" She asked.

"I say, that sounds amazing. I can't wait for next year, I mean, I am going to become a vet, and… get to marry the greatest woman in the world," he replied. Amy smiled and rested her head on his shoulder while he steered the sleigh. They spent the rest of the journey in silence, once they finally found the tree that Lou had picked, "Right looks like we have found it, lets get this baby chopped!" Ty exclaimed. Amy laughed and they got out of the sleigh and got the chainsaw.

"Is Lou feeling alright this year, this one isn't half as big as last years!" Ty commented.

Amy laughed, "I know, Grandpa made her get a smaller one after last years little problem… and the fact that you cut it wonky as well!"

"It wasn't even that wonky, the branches had all gone weird and everything! I will make sure it isn't wonky today!" Ty laughed, grabbing the chain saw and chopping down the tree. It took another half an hour for them to tie it up and load it onto the sleigh.

"Shall we sit here for a while? Drink that flask of tea I saw you sneak out here?" Amy smirked.

"If I didn't sneak it out, Jack would have said something and made me leave it there! Especially the mood he is in!" Ty laughed, "But yeah, lets sit here a while, we can just say it took a bit longer to fell than we thought."

They got back in the sleigh and wrapped themselves up in the blankets, Ty poured them both a cup of tea, they just sat and took in the landscape, "It is so beautiful out here isn't it?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, its amazing." Amy sighed, "Sooo… what did you get me for Christmas?"

"I am not telling you! But all I will say is, I think, well I hope you are going to love it!" Ty chuckled.

"That's not fair! And I am sure I will love it, you are pretty good at gift giving! Why wont you tell me? At least give me a hint?" She asked.

"Nope. It will ruin the surprise! Anyway, it is not like you would tell me what you got me!" He laughed.

"That's not totally true!" Amy replied.

"Alright then, what did you get me for Christmas then?" Ty asked teasingly.

"I am not telling you that! It will ruin the surprise!" Amy teased back in the same tone Ty had used.

"Whatever, right come on. We best get back otherwise Lou will be home with Peter and the girls with no tree to decorate!" he exclaimed. They put away their flask and Ty steered the two horses pulling the sleigh back on track and back home to Heartland.

About half an hour later, they pulled up to the ranch to see that Lou, Peter and the girls had just pulled up. Amy and Ty undid the rope around the Christmas tree but Peter came over and insisted that he and Ty should take it in. They carried it through to the living room and Lou was overseeing where the tree was going, and that it was at a perfect angle.

"Wow, Ty, you actually managed to cut it straight this year, congrats!" Jack teased.

"Seriously, one year I cut it down a little bit wonky and that is all im known for!" Ty sighed and everyone laughed.

After the tree was up, they all helped decorate it, "Ty, you really know nothing about how to decorate a tree! That bauble should go on that branch not that one, otherwise it looks odd!" Lou stressed.

"Sorry Lou…" Ty replied sarcastically, "I will make sure I do it your way from now on!"

"You better had, Amy make sure you space out the chocolate decorations! Georgie, blue tinsel doesn't go round the tree, the silver goes round and grandpa, Peter, get a move on with those lights! Aww Katie, you are doing great with that nativity scene!" Lou complimented. Everyone sighed, apart from Katie and went back to their designated jobs, under the watchful eye of Lou – the dictator.

After they had finally all decorated the tree, Lou and Peter started to cook dinner for everyone, while Georgie, Amy, Ty and Katie all went out and did the night time chores early so Amy and Ty would only need to come and check on them quickly before bed.

"You missing Stephen Georgie?" Amy asked while they were mucking out the stalls.

"Yeah, it is dead weird not seeing him every day! We FaceTime every night and stuff, it is like he isn't away though. Although it is strange not having him help with the chores and night check though! He was really good at doing all the work and me just watching," She laughed.

"Yeah I found that when Ty moved out, I used to make it look like I was helping with the chores but basically, he did all the work!" Amy laughed. Ty had overheard their little conversation and went up to them, "What?"

"Oh nothing…" Amy replied.

"No… tell me…" Ty asked,

"Nope, make me!" She replied. Ty heard her and grabbed her, he instantly started attacking her sides with his fingers. Amy squealed and Georgie and Katie were laughing, "What were you going to tell me?" Ty asked.

"Nothing…" She replied, but Ty kept on tickling her, "Ok. Ok I surrender!" She exclaimed and Ty let go of her.

"Go on, I am listening," he teased.

"I was just saying how much I missed you when you moved into the trailer, that's all." She replied.

"Oh, that's not what I heard! I heard that you used to make me do all the work when we did night check, and you were encouraging Georgie to do the same!" Ty laughed.

"So, if you knew what we were talking about, then why did you ask?" Amy smirked.

"I wanted to see if you would be truthful to your fiancé, but it seems that you would rather tell a lie," Ty pouted.

"Aww, bless your little cotton socks… now you two stop being all lovey dovey and get this work done! I want to go for dinner!" Georgie exclaimed, handing them both a rake and a shovel. They both laughed and got to work, they managed to do all of their chores and get stuff ready in record time.

Once they had all done, Ty gave Katie a piggy back towards the house and they all went in and smelt the wonderful smell of Lou's famous chili. They all took their shoes off and Ty walked through, "Mmmm smells good Lou, cooking up a storm as usual!"

"Aww thanks Ty, it is a speciality after all," Lou laughed.

"Yep, my wife makes the best chili in the world, even better than Maggie's!" Peter exclaimed kissing Lou on the cheek.

"Oh no, I am not sure about that. There is just something about Maggie's chili that is special," Amy teased.

"Right then, how about you go to Maggie's and sit on your own and have some of their chili?" Lou asked.

"I am only joking; your chili is the best meat chili! You know I love your chili; it reminds me of… mom's." Amy sighed. Ty pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the head. Everyone just went through to the dining room and left them, "Hey, babe. It is ok, you know. To get upset. I am always here for you, you know that." Ty said

"No, I know. I miss her so much. I think the chat today just brought back a lot of memories with her… Can we go and visit her grave tomorrow? Have some us time?" Amy asked, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking him in the eyes. Ty smiled and leant his forehead on hers, "Of course. We shall take the horses, and even let the dogs come if you want?" He suggested.

"That sounds wonderful, thank you. Right come on, we should go through and get some food! We have kept them all waiting long enough. Thank you." She replied, kissing him softly. They walked through and Amy said, "Sorry everyone, I just needed a minute."

"Amy, it is fine. Don't you worry about it. We are all here now, so let's dig in." Jack said.

They all ate their dinner in a comfortable silence, with the odd conversation from Katie. It seemed like everyone had been thinking about Marion a lot more these past couple of days.

That night, Amy was lying with her head on Ty's chest, subconsciously drawing circles over and over again, "Thank you for coming with me tomorrow." She sighed.

"Amy, like I have told you 1000 times, it is ok. You know I would always be there for you and I think Jack is happy that someone is going down to the grave. Also after our morning ride, we are going Christmas shopping and then, meeting the lads and lasses for a pre-Christmas meal and drinks, so we have that to look forward to. I have set the alarm for 8, so we can have breakfast and then set off, is that ok with you?" Ty asked.

"That is great. Thank you. Good night, I love you." She sighed and closed her eyes, breathing in his luscious scent.

"I love you too," Ty replied, kissing her head and placing his head back into the pillow and fell asleep.

The next morning, Ty and Amy got up and ate breakfast with everyone, Jack was going out to sort the cows out, Lou, Peter and the girls were having a family day in Hudson, going to the cinema and out for a family meal.

Amy and Ty went and tacked up both of their horses and started off down to the trails, holding each others hands and the dogs walking alongside them. Once they got to the graveyard, Ty and Amy told the dogs to sit and stay, they also tied up the horses and walked up to the grave. Amy lay down the flowers and Amy knelt down, "Mom, I know I haven't been here for a while and I am so sorry for that. It is going to be hard this year without either you or dad. But Ty is here, and I can't think you enough for hiring him all those years ago. You have given me the best lifeline I could ever ask for. Lou is extremely happy, with her husband and both children. Grandpa is his usual self, not enjoying any change, he is missing Lisa like crazy so he is moody," Amy laughed, "I miss you so much mom. I wish you were here with us, but I am just so lucky to have all these amazing people in my life. I really, really do miss you!"

She started crying and Ty wrapped her in his arms and shushed her. They stayed there for a while longer and Ty asked, "Are you ready to go? Or do you want some more time?"

"Nope. Let's go. We have to get to the shops before they all shut. We have presents for grandpa, Lisa, Lou, Peter, Georgie and Katie. Also, I got Caleb for the secret Santa, and you got Kit am I right?" Amy asked.

"Yep. That is right. Come on, lets get back to the house." Ty replied. They both got up and walked over to the horses, Ty gave Amy a leg up, "Aww, you are such a gentleman sometimes," Amy laughed.

"I know, I do have my charms," Ty teased. He hopped onto Harley and took Amy's hand and they slowly but surely rode back to the ranch.

Once they got back, they untacked both of their horses and put them out on the pasture. They put the dogs back in their pen and walked up to the house. Ty wrapped his arm around Amy, "How about I make you a brew, and then we can set off. We need to make a list of what we are getting for people." He asked.

"That sounds wonderful, let's do it." Amy replied, kissing him on the cheek. So they both walked back up to the house and had their brews and made a list of presents. Once they had done, they got the key's to Lou's truck as Amy was being the designated driver and driving everyone home after the pub.

 **AN: Thank you for the reviews – I really do appreciate them! You all really do make my day! Please review :)**

 **I finally hit 25,000 views on this story during the night and I am so happy! Thank you all for reading – and taking your time to review. It means a lot :) I already have tomorrow & xmas eve written up and just started Christmas day!**

 **Also, if anyone has any idea for other stories, like one shots or short ones, then let me know, either in the reviews, on tumblr (name on profile) or via PM :D**


	82. Chapter 82

**This has gone up dead early for me, but that is because im out on the lash and seeing my mate for the first time in 6 months! But anyway, hope you enjoy :-)**

Chapter 82

After a long, long day of shopping, Ty and Amy took all of their bags back to the truck and drove back to Hudson to meet their friends at the Nandos that had recently opened. "I am really looking forward to this Nandos! Not had one in ages!" Ty exclaimed.

"I know! I haven't had one in ages either! It is good Hudson is opening up their town to outsiders, because now we don't get stuck going to the Italian or the Great China Buffet… we actually have choices!" Amy laughed, "Do you recon Caleb and Kit will like their Secret Santa presents from us?"

"I think they will really appreciate it! God I wonder who has us… I am hoping their presents aren't toooo bad… but then again, this is our friends, so anything is possible…." Ty commented.

"Yeah I know, knowing what I have got for Caleb, and what you got Kit, I dread to think what they have got us!" Amy cringed, "I am just glad we decided to leave Secret Santa for until we go to the pub, because I really don't think Nandos would appreciate us and all of our gifts…"

Ty chuckled, "That is so true! Hey, do you think the fam will like the presents we got for them?"

"Considering we have been shopping for 6 hours, I should bloody well hope so!" Amy answered.

"I can't believe how organised we are! Its only 2 days before Christmas and we are completely organised! I love how shops now offer to gift-wrap presents for you, it is amazing as we don't have to spend hours and hours wrapping our presents tomorrow!" Ty laughed.

"Yep, I know. It is great isn't it?" Amy replied. Ty laughed and opened his arm up for her to scoot over and sit with him. She rested her head on his shoulder and they drove to Nandos in a comfortable silence.

They pulled up to Nandos to see that Caleb, Danny and Dylan were stood outside, "Ty! Get over here. We need you!" Caleb shouted. Amy and Ty both walked over, "Not you Amy, you go inside. The girls are sat at the table."

"Oh, alright. See you in there, babe," Amy said and kissed Ty on the cheek and headed in.

"Right guys, what's the big deal?" Ty asked.

"We need your help. We are all really struggling for Christmas presents for the girls, and you being you have probably already got something amazing for Amy… so... we need your help!" Caleb stressed, "What have you got her by the way?"

"Wow, erm. I am not telling you what I have got her, all you need to know is that it is absolutely amazing! But, how come you have all left it till last minute? Typical blokes the lot of you!" Ty laughed, "Right, so what do they all like?"

"Well Kit likes horses… erm… rodeo… erm me, erm… cowboy hats… that's about it," Danny sighed.

"Well, from what I think, a cowboy hat, or possibly, a bracelet with her name engraved, maybe a necklace with her name engraved? Just go into a jewellers and have a look. See what in there, screams 'KIT' at you, and just go with your heart. Right Caleb, what about you?" Ty asked.

"Thank you Ty. You are a life saver!" Danny said.

"Well, Cass loves jewellery, but I thought of a locket maybe?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, now that sounds good. What I would do is get a charm that represents her star sign, like the birthstone, she was born in July, so a ruby stone. Does that sound good? Because it shows you know her love for jewellery, but also shows you know her birthday, and brought that into the present. Thinking long term here Caleb. Is that ok?" Ty asked.

"Oh my, you are an actual life saver! Thanks man!" Caleb replied.

"Its alright mate, what about you Dylan, do you need any wisdom from Ty the Great?" Ty asked proudly.

"Nah, I think I will be ok. I have it all worked out so I think we will be fine. Right come on, we best get in before they all think we have left them!" Dylan replied. All the guys nodded and they walked through into Nandos to see the girls chatting and laughing. Ty went up and sat next to Amy, "What are you all laughing about?" he asked kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh nothing to concern yourself with! What were you all talking about?" She asked.

Ty laughed and answered, "Nothing to concern yourself about either babe, right come on, lets order. Im starving!"

They all decided what they were having and the boys went up to order, Ty came back over with a lime flavoured coke for himself, and apple tango for Amy. One everyone was sat down, Kit asked, "So what did everyone do today?"

"We went into Calgary and did some Christmas shopping for the family, we literally managed to get everything we wanted!" Ty replied.

"Yeah, we spent the day at the trailer, literally, we didn't move out of bed for like 17 hours, we just watched How I Met Your Mother, on repeat!" Caleb laughed.

"Oh my god, we did the same! But with Hollyoaks, it is an English soap that we both love, so we caught up on the past month's worth of them today and yesterday!" Dylan laughed.

"Oh it has been amazing! That is one of the only things I miss about England…" Soraya laughed, "What did you and Dan do then?"

"We went for a trail ride, up to Dawson's creek and back. It was absolutely beautiful," Kit replied.

"Aww how romantic!" Soraya commented.

"Yeah it was, oh look, our foods here!" Kit exclaimed.

"Some girls never change," Danny stated, "Always thinking of the food."

Kit smacked his arm and laughed, "Oh shut up you!"

Their dinner came and everyone tucked in, it was amazing. After they finished, Ty overheard someone talking about a ' _cheeky Nandos'_. He had heard this phrase a number of times, and desperately wanted to know what it actually meant, so he asked, "Soraya, Dylan, right… you know the English lot have this whole ' _cheeky Nandos'_ saying? What does it actually mean?"

Danny and Soraya laughed and Danny put on his cockney accent and cleared his throat, "Well… ' _When you're out with the lads and you're having a look in JD and you might fancy the Curry Club at 'Spoons but then your mate Callum who's an absolute ledge and the Archbishop of Banterbury says "Oi brevs let's have a cheeky Nandos instead" and you'll think "Top. Let's smash it."._ Well, that is what urban dictionary says, I have no idea what is meant by the term ' _cheeky Nandos'_ I do not understand what can be so 'cheeky' about a Nandos!"

Everyone was laughing and shaking their heads, "Right guys, lets finish these drinks and make our way down to the pub, we have Secret Santa to do an all!" Cass suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" Caleb exclaimed, downing the rest of his pint. They all followed suit and went back to their cars to get the Secret Santa presents and all met up in the bar.

Amy and Ty went up to the bar to get the first round in, Ty was sat on the stool and Amy was stood facing him, between his legs. His arms were around her waist and her hands were resting on his legs.

"So, what did the lads want outside?" Amy asked.

Ty laughed, "Well, you wont believe it. But with two days before Christmas, they were stressing about what to get the girls for Christmas. Danny and Caleb needed major help, so I basically told them what to get, because they had no idea!"

"Now why does that not surprise me?" Amy laughed.

"Hey what can I get you?" The barman asked.

"Can we have 5 beers, 2 double vodkas and coke and a coke please," Ty replied.

The barman got to work with their order and Ty turned back to Amy, "Yep, they were pretty clueless. But I think I've steered them in the right direction," he laughed.

"Wow, you are something. I mean, nearly a Dr, amazing fiancé, and even relationship gift giving advisor. Oh and I forget, someone's favrioute uncle Ty! How do you do it?" Amy teased.

"Oh, I have an amazing fiancé, who has taught me a few things and even helps me study for my exams!" Ty whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. The barman put the last beer on the tray, "That will be $33.60 please," he informed.

Ty pulled out his wallet and gave him $40, "Keep the change," he said and he and Amy took the trays of drinks over to the table.

Once they sat down, Caleb said, "Right, let's get this Secret Santa started. I will hand out everyone's presents. Right, lets start with this one, and it is for… Ty." He said passing it over to him.

Ty shook it and started to open it, he looked inside the box and started to laugh, "Well, I have a 'ring for sex' bell, some glow in the dark 'love dice' and an alarm clock with a note ' _So you won't be late for breakfast again'_ … Thanks Santa!" He laughed showing everyone the contents of his box. Everyone was laughing, "Bet you two are going to have some fun with them dice," Caleb laughed.

"You can bet on it!" Ty exclaimed, "Right let me pass out the next one, this one is for… Danny." He passed Danny the bag and Danny looked inside, "Wow, thank you Santa! Two reading books that are going to prove very interesting!" he laughed.

"What ya got babe?" Kit asked.

"I got, 'Tips on not getting caught having sex outdoors' and 'Tips on dating a rodeo cowgirl' both of these are perfect, Thanks Santa!" he laughed, "Right the next present is for Caleb, here you go."

Caleb grabbed the bag off Danny and opened it, He pulled out the presents, "Woo! Love this! ' _If the trailer is a rockin' then don't come a knockin'_ Now that is going to go on my door as soon as I am home! OOO what else, A box of 24 flavoured condoms aaand a T-shirt! I love T-shirts, what does it say!?" He asked excitedly but his smile dropped once he read the caption. Everyone was in tears at the slogan ' _I Can Last A Full 8 Seconds_ '. "Ok, this one was mean." He groaned.

"Oh come on Caleb, we all know you can last 8 seconds, and I have first hand experience saying you can last at least twice that," Cass teased, she saw Caleb's face and realised that that was a little harsh, "Oh babe, im sorry," she said, but she whispered into his ear something that only Caleb heard and he grinned majorly, so it seemed like all was forgiven, "Right, the next one is for Amy." Caleb said handing her over the box.

Amy opened the box, "Let's see what I have here, oh, a _Do Not Disturb_ sign, classy. Oh a guide to cover up hickeys, and some concealer. And a small bottle of disinfectant, with the word _office_ sharpied over the top! Wow, thank you Santa. I love it!" She laughed, "However, I do not thank you for reminding me about the office. I had managed to wipe that thought from my mind!" Everyone was laughing, "Right, who is this for? Oh Dylan." She handed Dylan over his present and he peered inside tha bag, he shook his head and said, "Wow, some hair gel, some hair spray, a timer and _tips for doing your hair like a dude_ book. Thank you Santa. I have a feeling this is pointing towards the whole, that one time I was like 5 minutes late because I was doing my hair time. Cheers Santa." He laughed, "Right, and this one is for… Cass." He passed her over a big bag that had the sound of bottles clanging together.

"OOO I love you Santa! A big bottle of Vodka, and two bottles of Cactus Jacks! Apple and Cherry flavours! Oooo and wait, isn't this the kind of thing you get for lonely single people?" She asked holding up a _boyfriend pillow_ , "Oh ait there is a note ' _For all those lonely nights when Caleb is on the circuit, Lots of Love, Secret Santa xxx'_ Aww thank you, whoever it was! This is the cutest thing ever! Right, and this one must be for you Soraya," She said handing her an envelope.

Soraya took the envelope and opened it, "There is a note, _'Look behind you, love from, your Secret Santa.'_ " She said, and everyone looked behind, but there was nothing there. When they all turned back round, Dylan was dropped on his knee with a box held up. The whole pub went quiet and Dylan said, "I was going to wait for Christmas Day to do this, but. When I read your name on My secret Santa list, I just couldn't wait anymore. Soraya Duval, will you do me the honour in making me the happiest guy in the world and marry me?"

Everyone gasped, Soraya started crying, "Oh my god! Yes! Yes! I will!"

Dylan smiled and placed the ring on her finger and stood up and kissed her passionately. He wrapped her up in his arms and rested his head on her forehead and smiled, "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too!" She exclaimed kissing him again. The whole pub erupted in a round of applause and everyone was cheering. Slowly but surely, everyone went back to their own conversations, "Wow Dylan, who thought you would have that in you! Congrats!" Caleb exclaimed, shaking his hand.

"I just knew it; the time was right." Dylan replied, sitting back down next to Soraya.

"This is literally the happiest day of my life! I actually can't believe it! Who would have thought you could be this romantic? Like seriously? I really love you!" Soraya exclaimed.

"I am so happy for you Soraya! Oh my god, I can't believe you are engaged!" Amy exclaimed, giving her a hug.

"I know! This is honestly amazing!" Soraya cried.

"Wow, well done man," Ty exclaimed, shaking his hand and giving Soraya a hug, "Who is coming to get the drinks in with me?"

"I'll come," Dylan replied, "Next round is on me! You best all take advantage because I don't usually buy rounds for people, I think it's the happiness affecting me!"

Everyone thanked him and he and Ty walked up to the bar, "Wow Dylan, you had some real guts back there! I now know why you didn't need my help for a Christmas day present! What have you got her by the way?"

"I know, I don't usually have confidence to do things like this, but I just couldn't wait, and the fact I had her for Secret Santa just egged me on to do it, wherever and whenever we were to do it. I knew when she moved over to England to be with me that she was the one." Dylan replied, "And I got her a locket with our initials engraved on the back and a picture of us that we took down at the Rodeo. What did you get for Amy?"

The barman came up to them, "Hey, do want the same round again?"

Dylan nodded, "Please." Once the barman went to pour all the pints and drinks, Ty turned to him, "I am well happy for you both, and I am not telling you what I got for Amy, I will tell you one thing though, it is very special, and she is going to love it so much. Well, I hope she does anyway!" he replied.

"Spoil sport. Anyway, I am literally the happiest guy on earth right now. I can't believe it! Did you have this feeling when you proposed to Amy?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, I just knew that the time was right. We had said we were going to wait, but then I started Vet school and everything and it all just fell together, so we went down to sort out some tents for Stumpy, but luckily Jack and Georgie couldn't come with us due to a meeting with the social worker, and I just knew. As soon as Jack said we could just go down on our own, that I was going to ask her to marry me. It was the most nervous I have been in my entire life, but Amy said yes right away, little did I know, she had been thinking about it with Lou the week before saying she didn't know why she had said she wanted to wait! It literally fell together like one big jigsaw. Now we have the wedding, and our future ahead of us and I honestly can't begin to explain how happy I am!" Ty exclaimed.

"See, now that. That is how I feel about Soraya. That smile that is on your face, the glow in your eyes, is exactly how I feel when I see Soraya!" Dylan exclaimed. Ty smiled and grabbed the drinks that the barman had bought to the bar, he handed over $40 and told him to keep the change. They walked back over and sat down, everyone was laughing and joking till the early hours of the morning.

Everyone piled into Lou's truck and Amy drove them all to their houses, or trailer, in Caleb and Cass' case. As she drove back to Heartland, she held Ty's hand on the way back to Heartland, "So, it looks like we have a few new things from our Secret Santa's that we can try out," Amy said suggestively.

"Oh I know, I was reading them dice and some of them are pretty fun, I do think that we will have a very good time trying them out. Although, we will have to do it like when we are in the loft, or at the dude ranch, because if we got caught in some of those poses, I think the world would literally swallow us up whole…" Ty laughed.

"Oh god yeah, good point! Don't think you can ring that bell whenever you want by the way. I wont answer to a _ring for sex_ call…" Amy warned.

"Aww you are no fun! Although, I do think it will be funny, at just random times of the day, I may just go in our room and ring it. No one will know what it means, and I think it will just be really funny. Oh I have an idea, it could be our ' _shall we do night check'_ bell, because like if either of us fancy some _alone_ time, then we can ring the bell at some point in the day, and then suggest that we go and do night check. What do you think?" Ty asked.

"You know what, I think that may work. Your Secret Santa, whoever they were, have done us a favour really haven't they." Amy laughed.

"Yes they have." Ty chuckled. They carried on down the road and pulled up next to Ty's old truck. They grabbed their bag of presents for the family, and quietly walked into the house and into their bed room. Ty put the presents at the top of the wardrobe and got undressed. They both crawled into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

 **Wooo! 2 days till Christmas! Who enjoyed this chapter? It is a bit longer than usual, but I thought that it was worth it! Tomorrows chapter will be Christmas eve, and then Christmas day and boxing day!**

 **Thank you for all your awesome reviews! :) I really appreciate them.**


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

It was Christmas eve and Amy and Ty had gone on a walk with Buster on their own. Just to spend some time completely together. They had walked to the lake and had put a blanket out on the ground. They were sat up against the old boat with a blanket around them. Buster was lying down with his head rested on Ty's lap.

"Wow it is mild for this time of year isn't it?" Amy asked, resting her head on Ty's shoulder.

"Yeah, surprisingly, usually at this time of year we are wrapped up in 27 layers and still freezing!" he replied while stroking Buster's head, coaxing him to sleep.

She laughed, "I think I made the right decision in getting Buster for you, didn't I? You really do love him don't you?"

"I adore him so much! Almost as much as I adore you! But yes, I think he is literally the best present anyone has ever got me in my whole entire life! I love him, I love you!" Ty exclaimed kissing the top of her head.

"Well that's good because I love you too, sometimes. Last night was so fun, like I really can not believe Soraya got engaged!" Amy cried.

"I know; it was so unbelievable! Like he didn't tell anyone! So Miss Fleming, who's proposal did you prefer? Mine? Or Dylan's?" Ty teased.

Amy pretended to ponder, "Hmmm… I am really not sure… yours was ok, I guess?" She teased.

"Oh, just ok?" Ty asked, sticking out his bottom lip.

Amy laughed, "No, it was perfect. In all seriousness, it was the most beautiful, amazing, fantastic, brilliant, perfect, the best proposal in the whole entire world, and no other proposal can live up to that. Not one," Amy exclaimed and held his cheek with her hand and turned his head so he looked at her, she leant in for a kiss and Ty leant in and kissed her back. The kiss went on for a while until Buster had obviously had enough of them being together so he jumped up and started attacking them both by jumping on them and getting all excited and giddy. Amy and Ty both laughed, "Buster! Get down!" Ty said, "Wow, the one place where I thought we weren't going to be interrupted! God Buster, you are almost as much of a mood killer as Katie is!"

"She isn't that bad…" Amy started but then Ty gave her a look and she recanted and said, "Ok, she can be terrible when she wants to be! Luckily she hasn't walked in this week, unlike last week when, oh god I can't bare thinking about it!"

"I know… Oh do you think she is going to love her presents?" Ty asked.

"You know what? I think she will love them! Y'know, I really can't believe it is Christmas tomorrow… I can't wait to just spend this time with everyone, it is my favrioute time of year. Have you spoken to your mom?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, her and Wade are spending Christmas with their friends from their work, and they seem happy. She said she hoped we had a good Christmas and a great new year. I would have thought she would offer to come and see me at least, but she and Wade have a perfect little set up there and to be brutally honest, I am glad she didn't offer, because I don't think I could sit around a table at Christmas, with Wade there. I know like I have put all that in the past, but I just still can't get a grip on it all, if you get me?" Ty replied.

"No, I totally understand. Like I know you told Wade to go and get her and everything. But I can see where you are coming from, he will always be that man, who made your life hell, and who caused you to go to jail and onto probation. There is always going to be bad blood between you to." Amy said.

"No I know, oh Amy, I do love you you know," He exclaimed wrapping her up in his arms and resting his head on the top of hers, "Come on, we best get back. We need to take the girls out so Lou and Peter can do their Santa duties!"

"Ugh okay, let's go." Amy groaned, waiting for Ty's hand to help her up. They wrapped up their blankets and walked back to the house, hand in hand. Buster was running in front, itching to get back to Remi. They got back to the dog pen and put Buster inside with Remi.

They walked over to the house to see Lou and Peter drinking a brew at the table, "Kettle has just boiled if you two want a brew before you go," Lou said.

"Cheers Lou, do you want one Ty?" Amy asked walking over to make one.

"Aye go on. Thanks love," Ty replied, sitting down.

"Right, Katie and Georgie are going to go shopping while you are in Hudson, they haven't said what for, but they told me to tell you two to stay away and not follow them." Peter informed.

"Ah that's fine, we will go and see Soraya and Dylan, they will most likely be in Maggie's today," Amy replied bringing the brews over to the table.

"I can't believe Soraya is engaged! I mean, its just so weird! It makes me feel old!" Lou cried.

Amy laughed, "I really can't believe it either! It was such a shock for all of us! She was so happy though, I thought her face was going to snap in half from all the smiling!"

"It is amazing though! Changing the subject here, but do you think Grandpa will finally be in a better mood now that Lisa is actually going to be home today?" Lou asked.

"Hopefully! She was supposed to come home yesterday wasn't she?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, but her flight was cancelled. You two should be glad you weren't here yesterday, he was terrible. Picking at us for anything we did!" Lou laughed.

"Oh god that sounds terrible!" Ty laughed, next minute Katie came running in and jumped up at Ty. He picked her up and put her on his knee, "When are we going? Me and Georgie need to go shopping!"

"Alright, alright! We will go after me and Amy have finished these!" Ty laughed.

"Hurry up! We want to get the…" Katie started but Georgie came in and shushed her.

"Katie, shut up! Don't say anything!" she said harshly.

Katie looked down and said, "I am sorry Georgie,"

"Its ok, I didn't mean to make it sound that harsh! But what we are doing is a secret. Are we going then or what?" Georgie asked.

"Yeah, yeah, Peter can I have the keys please?" Ty asked. Peter nodded and put his hands in his pockets and threw Ty the keys to the truck. He and Amy drank the last of their brews and the four of them left for town.

Jack was driving to the airport to meet Lisa, he had missed her so much and felt so alone without her. Her flight had been cancelled yesterday so had to wait yet another day. He parked in the all day car park and walked over to the exit to the airport. He stood there, with a bunch of her favourite flowers and he was even in his best day shirt, which didn't smell of horses! About 5 minutes after he got there, Lisa came through the gate. Jack stood up a bit straighter and she caught his eye. She was the most beautiful woman in the world to him. She smiled and walked straight into his open arms, "Oh Jack, I missed you so much!" She exclaimed.

"I Missed you so much too! Can't believe your flight got cancelled yesterday! It is so good to have you home though, and you are home in time for Christmas! Which is even better! Everyone is excited to see you, Lou and Peter are the only one's home right now, they are doing their Santa duties. Oh Lisa it is good to have you back!" He sighed, leaning in and giving her a kiss. Jack grabbed her case and rolled it towards the truck.

Amy and Ty walked into Maggie's to see Soraya and Dylan sat in a booth, looking all happy and smiley, they walked over to them, "Hey what are you two doing here?" Soraya asked seeing them walk over.

"Oh, no 'oh hey' or anything? We are here because Lou and Peter are doing Santa duties, so we have brought the kids out." Amy replied. Soraya and Dylan looked around the café and had really puzzled looks on their faces, "Erm, aren't you supposed to have the kids with you then?" Dylan asked

"Oh right, yeah. They have gone to the printing shop… I don't want to know or ask. Because this is those two so god knows what they are up to!" Ty laughed

"Sooo… how are you two then?" Amy asked excitedly.

"Over the moon! My mom cried when we told her this morning, like literally cried. Like a baby. It was so sweet! Dylan's parents are over the moon as well, we rung them when we woke up to tell them. All our friends back in London were like _It's about time!_ Honestly, it has been the craziest 15 hours of our lives!" Soraya cried happily.

"That's ace, I am so happy for you both! Hey Dylan, do you recon the lads have took my advice about the presents?" Ty laughed.

"Oh boy, I hope so! Caleb was clueless and Danny, ' _she likes horses, rodeo, cowboy hats_ '! Like I really hope they take your advice!" Dylan replied.

"What is this?" Soraya asked.

"Oh basically, Caleb and Danny had no idea what to get Kit and Cass for Christmas but Ty managed to help them out… We hope anyway!" Dylan laughed. The Four of them carried on talking about yesterdays events and the secret Santa presents.

Georgie steered Katie into the printing shop and they spoke to the woman about exactly what they wanted, they were both so excited because these Christmas presents were going to be the best Christmas presents in the history of the world – according to Katie. They were told there would be an hours wait so walked down to Maggie's to see Ty and Amy. As they walked in, they saw the four of them sat round in a booth. Katie went running up to Ty and jumped on his knee, "Uncle Ty! We have to wait a whole hour for our special things to be ready! Can I have a chocolate milkshake? Pretty please?" She asked, batting her eyelids at him and giving him the ' _look'_. Everyone laughed and Ty replied, "Of course you can! Take this, and go up with Georgie and get a milkshake each. Go on I will watch from here," he gave her a tenner and her and Georgie went up and ordered their milkshakes. About 5 minutes later, Georgie and Katie came back over and they were all just talking about random things until Katie and Georgie had to go to the printing shop to pick up their presents.

Back at the ranch, Lou and Peter had almost done wrapping all of the presents when Jack and Lisa walked in. "Hey Lisa, how was France?" Lou asked giving her a hug.

"Oh it was ok, thank you, very stressful, but I think we managed to get everything sorted!" She exclaimed.

"Oh good, at least you don't have to go back for a while now, am I right?" Lou asked.

"Yep, hopefully! I am just going to do as much as I can here and just go over if it is incredibly urgent! Do you two want a glass of wine? I can see you are nearly done on the presents?" Lisa asked. Lou and peter both said, "Please." So Lisa went into the kitchen and her and Jack opened a bottle of wine for the four of them.

When they walked back through, Jack asked, "What are we having for dinner?"

"Oh shit! I didn't think of dinner! Why don't we just ask Amy and Ty to get something in town? We are going to be cooking most of the day tomorrow and I really just fancy an Indian, what about you?" Lou suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, I think this is a Christmas eve tradition that we should start up, because there is no point cooking a big feast tonight and then eating tonnes of rubbish tomorrow!" Peter said.

"Right, I will text Amy our orders!" Lou laughed.

Back at Maggie's, Katie and Dylan were playing a game of squares and Katie was beating Dylan by a landslide. Near enough all of the squares created were coloured in red (Katie's colour). She had already beaten Ty, Amy, Georgie and Soraya! "YAY I WIN AGAIN!" Katie yelled, colouring in the last square. Everyone applauded her, "Wow well done Katie. Right, I think its time for you and Georgie to go and get your presents now. Have fun!" Ty exclaimed. The two girls both ran off out of the diner and to the printing shop.

Soraya looked at the pictures Katie had been drawing and the squares games they had, "Aww she is so adorable! I can really see why Ty adores her!" she laughed.

"Yeah, she really is!" Amy replied. Ty put his arm around her back and pulled her in close, "Hey babe, you better see if Lou has text saying whether the coast is clear or not!" he suggested.

"You're right, one second." Amy said pulling out her phone, "Oh she has text, it says _'CBA cooking tonight, can you pick up an Indian? Can we have, 1 Chicken Balti, 1Jalfrezi, 1 Korma (boring I know, but you know Peter, can't handle the spice!), 1 Chicken Rogan Josh as well. 4 pilau rice and 4 garlic Naan's. Oh and whatever you two are having. Can you please get the girls some chicken nugs from Maggie's? They don't like Indian. Thannk youuu you are the best sister ever xx'"_ she read.

"Right, I will go and order the Indian, do you want a Chicken Chili Tikka Masala, rice and a chilli naan?" Ty asked.

"Of course, you know me far too well! I will get the girls their nuggets and chips and we will meet you in the Indian." Amy replied.

"Right Dylan, Soraya! See you on New Years Eve! Have an awesome Christmas!" Ty exclaimed giving Soraya a hug and shaking Dylan's hand.

"You too. See ya!" Dylan replied. Ty left to go and get the Indian and Amy went and ordered the nuggets and chips for the girls. The girls came back in not long later and they told Dylan and Soraya what they had got everyone for Christmas while Amy was getting food. Once their food was ready, they said good bye to Dylan and Soraya and walked outside to meet Ty. But at their surprise, he was already on his way with the food, "The Indian was dead so they managed to cook our order straight away, you all ready to go?" Ty asked. Everyone nodded and they all jumped into the truck and drove back to Heartland. On the way home, they had a Christmas album on and everyone was singing along to the Christmas classics. Once they got back, Georgie snuck the presents up to her room while the adults set out the meal.

Everyone sat around the table and ate their dinner, Amy and Ty noticed that the other four adults were slightly tipsy and found it absolutely hilarious, they were laughing and joking and singing Christmas songs.

After dinner, everyone went and got changed into their 'Christmas eve PJ's' and came out and they all sat watching 'The Muppet's Christmas Carol'. After the movie, it was time to go to bed, so Katie and Georgie went into the kitchen to get Santa's tray ready, they put a bottle of beer and a biscuit for Santa, a bowl of milk and a carrot for Rudolph and Katie wrote a letter to Santa saying that she hopes he enjoys the food. After doing the tray and putting it in front of the fireplace, it was time for Katie to go to bed. She gave everyone a hug and said good night. Lou went and read her a story and she was asleep almost straight away. Georgie made her excuses not long after and went upstairs to FaceTime Stephen.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be the best Christmas we have had in a long time," Lou said sitting down.

"Yeah, I am really excited for it! Like, just being with you all and well, being with a proper family makes my Christmas!" Ty reflected, he put his arm around Amy and pulled her closer to him.

"Aww Ty, that is lovely. I feel the same to be honest, I have never had a proper family Christmas like I have with you guys, even when I was a child, it was never about family, it was about competition and I personally did not like it," Lisa sighed, "Right, I am going to go to bed before I fall asleep here! All this flying has really taken it out of me. Night all, Merry Christmas."

"Night Lisa," Everyone replied.

"I am going to turn in too, see you all in the morning!" Jack exclaimed, getting up and following Lisa to their bedroom.

The last four did not stay up that much longer, both couples saying that they were tired and as they knew they would most likely be woken up at like 6am at the earliest, they all decided it was best to go to bed.

Amy was lying in bed, waiting for Ty to come in from the bathroom, she caught sight of the _ring for sex_ bell and came up with an idea. Once Ty walked in, she rang the bell and looked at him suggestively, he smirked and said, "I am glad you called, as I thought I would give one of your Christmas presents early."

Ty walked over to the bed, losing a piece of clothing with every step he took and he climbed onto the bed and kissed her. Their night was only just beginning and they most certainly started off their Christmas Day, with a bang.

 **ARGH! ITS CHRISTMAS TOMORROW! Hope you all enjoyed this little chapter, tomorrow's chapter is written and ready to be put up!**

 **Hope you all have an awesome Christmas Eve! I most certainly will :P**


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

Katie woke up and crept out of her room, and tiptoed down the hallway, she knew it was really early as it was pitch black outside. She walked into the living room and saw that there was a huge pile of presents under the Christmas tree.

She gasped and ran through the house shouting, "He's been! He's been!" She ran into Lou and Peter's room, "Mommy, Daddy! He's been! Can we get up now!?"

Peter glanced at the clock and saw that it was half 4 in the morning. He groaned and turned back round, "No sweetie, it is very early in the morning. You need to go back to bed!" He said, wiping his eyes.

"Oh, but why? I am awake now!" She moaned.

"Katie. Please, just another 2 hours at least." Lou reasoned.

"But I can't sleep! Can I come in here with you guys?" Katie asked.

Peter looked at Lou and they knew this would be an argument that they wouldn't win, and considering they had been up pretty late last night, enjoying some _alone_ time, they said yes, just so there was chance of some extra sleep, "Come on then. Jump in. As long as you get back to sleep and don't keep us awake." Peter warned.

"Yay! Thank you!" She exclaimed, running and jumping in the middle of the bed, she snuggled in between them and closed her eyes tight, and did eventually fall into a deep sleep.

"I think the coast is clear, Katie hasn't come back out." Ty yawned, walking back over to the bed, he climbed in and put his arms around Amy.

Amy sighed, "Thank god… We have barely had 4 hours sleep!"

"I know, come on, lets get back to sleep before she wakes up for good. Merry Christmas Amy," Ty whispered into her ear and kissing her neck.

"Mmm… Merry Christmas to you…" She murmured softly. They both fell back to sleep in the comfort of each others arms.

At around 7.00 am, Katie woke up and shook both of her parents awake, "ITS CHRISTMASSSS! COME ON! LET'S WAKE UP!" she yelled, jumping up and down on the bed.

Peter groaned and looked at the clock, hoping that it would say something like 5am, but nope, 7am it was. He sighed and looked at Lou, "Looks like we are up now. Merry Christmas honey," he said, giving her a kiss.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Lou replied, kissing him back, "Right Katie, come on! Why don't you go and wake everyone up and tell them that Santa has been?"

"YAYYYY!" She yelled, again. She jumped off the bed and ran into Amy and Ty's bedroom yelling, "Merry Christmas! Come on time to get up!" she ran up onto the bed when Ty grabbed her and tickled her, "Merry Christmas!"

Katie laughed loudly, "Uncle Ty! Stop! I have to go wake GG, Lisa AND Georgie!"

"Alright then, go ahead. Me and Amy will be through in a second!" Ty exclaimed. Katie jumped up and went running out to wake the others. Peter and Lou walked past Amy and Ty's bedroom door and peered in, "Wow, you two look like zombies! How late were you up?" Amy asked, seeing their faces.

"Oh, Merry Christmas to you too!" Lou laughed, "Same can be said for you two by the way. Did you two happen to hear a bell ringing last night? Just after we went to bed?"

Amy and Ty stifled a laugh, "Oh yeah sorry, that was just my phone going off, I had a new text tone. Merry Christmas to you both by the way," Ty replied. They all exchanged 'Merry Christmases' and walked through to the living room, where an excited Katie was already sorting out the presents into piles with Georgie, who looked surprisingly awake for once. Jack and Lisa were in the kitchen, making coffee for everyone and brought through the pot and cups. The whole family gathered around the tree and exchanged their 'Merry Christmas'

"Right, who wants to go first?" Lou asked, sitting down on the arm of the sofa, camera in hand at the ready. Katie put her hand right up in the air and almost looked like she was about to explode, everyone laughed, "Right, I think Katie should go first, go on Katie, open the first present." She said.

Katie started ripping open all of her presents, she had received Frozen toy figures, riding clothes, drawing stuff and a few other bits from Lou and Peter. She received a Disney DVD collection from Jack and Lisa. From Georgie, she got a picture calendar with pictures of all the family. One of her favrioute presents however, came from Ty and Amy, as they had managed to find a pair of 'motorcycle' boots that were the same style as theirs, she also got a t-shirt with a picture of a motorcycle, "WOW! I HAVE BOOTS LIKE UNCLE TY! AWESOME!" She exclaimed, showing them to everyone. "I love all of my presents! I am going to write a thank you letter to Santa later!" Katie exclaimed, while she was taking her Frozen toy's out of the boxes.

"Right, go on Georgie, you are next!" Peter said. Georgie immediately started ripping open her presents, she had got a new show jumping hat and a new saddle from Lou and Peter, some cinema vouchers for a year from Amy and Ty, Vouchers for clothe shops and some 'pocket money' from Lisa and Jack and finally, from Katie she got a drawing of her and Stephen jumping Spartan and Phoenix.

"Oh my god, this is all so amazing! Thank you, Santa!" She exclaimed, thanking Santa for Katie's sake, but she knew what everyone had got her and she was over the moon.

Amy and Ty were next up, Lou and Peter had booked them into a meal at their favrioute Italian and given them the keys to Cabin 2 at the dude ranch for that following night. Jack and Lisa had got them something very similar, but they were going to a Michelin star restaurant in Calgary, and a weekend stay in one of the top hotel's in Calgary.

"Wow, thank you guys so much! We really do appreciate them! These are going to be great, thank you!" Ty exclaimed.

"Yeah, thank you guys! These are amazing!" Amy also exclaimed.

Georgie and Katie sheepishly walked over to them and handed them both of their presents. Ty opened his and it was a t-shirt with the slogan ' _I have the best nieces in the world'_ written in huge letters across the front, he laughed, "Oh thank you both so much! I will wear it right now!" he slipped it on over his t-shirt, and it fit perfectly.

"Aww, perfect fit babe. You can wear that everywhere!" Amy teased and went to open her present, to find that she too, had a t-shirt saying ' _I also have the best nieces in the world_ ' printed over the front, "Oh wow guys, this is brilliant! I take it me and Ty have to wear these at the same time, otherwise, it will look funny! I love it, thank you girls." Amy laughed. She placed it over Ty's old t-shirt.

"Let me get a picture of the four of you! Katie and Georgie, you sit in the middle of the couch with Amy and Ty either side!" Lou exclaimed, making them all sit on the couch, which was getting squashed. She quickly took a picture.

Once the picture was taken, Ty pulled out a box from his sweat pant pockets and handed it over to Amy, "Merry Christmas," He said softly.

Amy looked at him and smiled, she slowly unwrapped the box to find a square jewellery box, she opened it and gasped. It was a charm bracelet with 7 charms on, a Fish, a cowboy hat, a heart with ' _I Love you'_ engraved, her initials in the middle A  & F, a horse shoe, and a lock and Key, with the date of their engagement engraved on the back. "Oh my god Ty, this is amazing! Thank you so much!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck.

"I take it you like it then?" Ty laughed, putting it on her wrist for her.

"Like it? I adore it! Thank you!" She exclaimed, giving him a kiss, she pulled out a box from her pocket and handed it to him, "Merry Christmas," She said.

He opened it to see a box, with a beautiful watch, with his initials and the date 25.12.15 engraved, he smiled, "Thank you so much, I love it!" he exclaimed giving her a hug and kissing her. Everyone admired both of their gifts and complimented them both, Katie started handing out presents to people, "Daddy, you next!" she said passing him his presents.

Peter sat down and opened them, he had a family photo in a photo frame for his new office in Calgary from Amy and Ty and a ' _I have the best daughters in the world'_ T-shirt from Georgie and Katie. Jack and Lisa got him and Lou a joint present, which was a luxury spa weekend. He thanked everyone for their presents when Lou passed him a large wrapped box, he opened it and saw a brand new brief case, with gold plated clasps and P. W. Morris Engraved into the leather, "Oh my god baby, this is beautiful. Thank you so much!" he exclaimed giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Mommy, you next!" Katie said and handed her the presents, she had a cook book from Amy and Ty, and another, ' _I have the best daughter's in the world'_ shirt. "Thank you, I love my new shirt girls, and Ty, Amy, is this a hint that I need to start making a wider variety of meals?" She teased.

"Hey, honey, Merry Christmas." Peter said, passing her a box. She unwrapped it and opened it, to see a heart shaped locket with a picture of Katie on one side, and Georgie on the other, "Oh my god, Peter! I love it! Thank you!" She exclaimed, kissing him softly on the lips. Katie and Georgie both made faces at their signs of affection towards each other, to which everyone laughed.

"Lisa. Your turn!" Katie exclaimed as she handed her some envelopes. She opened the first one from Amy and Ty to see vouchers for her favrioute food restaurant in Calgary. The second envelope had vouchers for another of her favrioute food places in Calgary from Lou and Peter. Katie then handed her a box, which she opened, it was a mug with the words ' _I 3 my Granddaughters'_. She found this to be a beautiful gift as she had no idea that Georgie and Katie thought that of her, as having no kids of her own, she never had the chance to be a mother, never mind grandmother. She smiled, "Thank you all so much, these gifts are the best I could ever receive. I love them!"

"There is one more present," Jack said, walking over to the fireplace and taking a long box from it. He handed it to her and she ripped the paper, to see a box, with a bracelet inside, it was a simple silver band with 3 diamonds across the top, "Oh Jack, this is wonderful! Thank you so much! I love it!" She exclaimed, giving him a kiss.

"Anything for you," Jack replied

"GG, you're next!" Katie exclaimed, passing him his presents. He opened them up and saw that he had a new belt buckle from Ty and Amy, and a selection of shirts from Lou and Peter, from the store where he has bought all of his shirts from since, well whenever he could remember. He too, like Lisa got a mug from Katie and Georgie with ' _I am the best GG in the world_ ' printed on either side. "Thank you all, these are amazing. Georgie, Katie. I will drink my morning coffee out of this. All the time!" He exclaimed, and the girl's faces lit up. They were so happy that everyone had liked their gifts.

"There is one more thing for you Jack, Merry Christmas." Lisa said, passing him a large box wrapped in silver paper. He opened it up and took out a beige cowboy hat, it was perfect for him, "Thank you Lisa, this is perfect. I love it," he said, giving her a kiss.

"Right, who wants bacon buttys for breakfast?" Lou asked.

Everyone nodded and Amy and Ty made their excuses and said they would go and do the morning chores quickly. They put on their coats and boots and walked outside. Amy kept admiring her bracelet, often going off into her own little world.

"Earth to Amy," Ty said waving his hand in front of her face to bring her out of her little day dream. "Sorry, I was too busy admiring this. Which is by far the best Christmas present I have ever got in my whole entire life. Come here, I want a proper kiss," She exclaimed, putting down her shovel and walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and when they finally came up for air, they wrapped their arms around each other and just stood there for a while. After a few minutes, Ty let go, "Come on, we need to hurry up. The bacon will be ready in a minute," he said.

"Yeah, come on." Amy said stealing a quick kiss before picking up the shovel and finishing the last stall.

Once they had finished, they let the dogs out and they walked back up to the house and when they entered, the aroma of bacon was filling the air. Lou and Peter were serving up the butties and everyone sat down around the dining room table and ate up their Christmas breakfast. Jack spoke up, "Before you all say anything, me and Lisa have said we will cook the dinner, you all need to have a relaxing day, watch Christmas telly, play with your new toys."

Lou went to argue but Lisa butted in, "Nope, no arguments. We both feel you all deserve a relaxing day. After the year you have all had, now come on, you all relax and enjoy your day."

Lou sighed, "Okay, thank you both so much!"

After breakfast, Lisa and Jack went into the kitchen and started cooking while the rest of the family all sat around in the living room chatting, watching Christmas day TV and playing with Katie's new toys. Katie was over the moon with everything and she was giving everyone drawings that she had done with her new drawing kit. Amy, Ty, Lou and Peter were all sporting their 'I have the best_' TShirts, much to Katie and Georgie's delight. The dogs just lay by the fire all day, not disturbing anyone. Georgie was on her phone most of the day, texting Stephen about Christmas and how much she missed him.

"Ty, your phone is going off," Lou exclaimed, getting annoyed at the constant buzzing from the table behind her, "Pick it up before I get it!"

Ty sighed and got up from his spot on the sofa next to Amy and walked and got his phone, he went and sat back down and put his arm around Amy and opened up his text he laughed because the first one was from Caleb ' _You are a life saver, she loved the present! Hope you all have a good day! See you on NYE :D'_ and the second one was from Danny, ' _Man, seriously, you just know what to get people for Christmas! She loved the bracelet! Thank you man, I owe you a pint! Have a good day and Merry Christmas to you all. See you on NYE :P'_

He showed Amy the texts and they both laughed, Peter and Lou looked confused, "What is that about?" Peter asked.

"Oh well, basically, I had to tell Danny and Caleb what to get Kit and Cass for Christmas because they had absolutely no idea, about what to get them, so I just told them and the girls apparently love them. 10 points to me!" He replied.

"Yeah, apparently he is the 'gift-giving' expert!" Amy laughed, "To be honest you really are because I love my present so much!" She exclaimed, kissing him again.

"Will you two stop that! That's like the millionth one today, no in fact in the past 2 hours!" Georgie exclaimed, making faces at the pair.

Lou laughed, "Oh leave them alone Georgie! They are happy and in love. They just have the Christmas spirit!"

"Ugh, whatever." She groaned. Everyone laughed and decided to put one of Katie's new Disney DVDs on, she chose that they all watch Tangled. She got a hold of her Olaf cuddly toy and went and sat down on Ty's knee, "Do you like your Christmas present uncle Ty?" she asked.

"I love it; it is the best t-shirt I have ever got. Thank you." He replied.

"Do you like the watch that Aunty Amy got you?" she asked.

Ty laughed, "Of course I do, it is the best watch I could ever have got. I love it!"

Katie listened to his answer, "Oh good. Shush now Uncle Ty, 'Tangled' is about to start!" Ty put his fingers to his lips, and they all began watching Tangled. About 30 minutes into the film, Katie had fallen asleep, Lou had noticed and asked, "Ty, can you carry her through to her room, she has been up since half 4 and not slept much since!"

"Yeah sure," He whispered, he slowly picked Katie up and walked through to the bedroom and tucked her into her bed. He walked back through to see that they had turned off Tangled, and put a Christmas special of a quiz show on.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour," Lisa informed them, sitting on the chair next to Jacks.

"Thank you both so much! It smells amazing!" Lou exclaimed, to which everyone nodded in agreement.

They all watched the quiz show and surprisingly, Georgie was on fire answering all the questions, so were Ty and Amy. Jack and Lisa, Lou and Peter literally didn't have a clue on half of them because it was all about ' _current'_ day music. Then there was a segment on classic rock, Ty's speciality. He had managed to get all 10 questions correct, "Wow Ty, you weren't even born when half of these songs were popular! You managed to beat me too it!" Peter exclaimed.

"I know, I just have knowledge of a wide variety of music, honestly, look at my Spotify playlist, it is the most diverse playlist you will ever see. I go from death metal, to even some of Justin Bieber's new tunes. Wow… who would have thought that sentence would come out of my mouth… 2015 has been a strange year, Justin Bieber actually brought out some ok stuff. At first I was listening to it, I was like this is awesome, I love this song… then I heard the guy on the radio say that it was by JB, and I think I almost had a heart attack there and then!" Ty laughed. **(this was my reaction to listening to Justin Bieber's new stuff…)**

"Hey, don't diss Justin Bieber! He is amazing!" Georgie defended, "True fans have liked all of his stuff, from when he first started out, like me!"

Everyone laughed at Georgie's annoyance, Lisa checked the time, "Right, we best get back in the kitchen and start dishing everything up."

"We will set the table Lisa, don't worry about that!" Lou informed, and Lisa's face looked relieved.

Amy, Ty, Georgie, Lou and Peter all set the table while Jack and Lisa dished everything up. Katie came walking through, with her toy Pogie in one arm and Olaf in the other, "Is it time for dinner yet?" She asked rubbing her head into her mom's side.

"Yes, dinner will be ready in a moment. Why don't you go and put your toys down and wash your hands?" Lou asked. Katie nodded and did as she was told.

Everyone sat down for dinner and Jack carved the turkey and started dishing it all out to everyone. Everyone pulled their Christmas crackers and everyone wore the paper hats and shared the Christmas jokes that were inside and ate their dinner. After dinner, Amy and Ty decided to do all the clearing up so went into the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher until it was bursting, and then hand washed the rest of the utensils. After they had finished, Ty wrapped his arms around Amy's waist while she was looking out the window. He rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck, "Have you had a good day?" he asked.

"Yeah, it has been incredible. The best Christmas I have ever had. You are the best, you know that?" She asked, turning around in his arms and wrapping her arms around his waist. "I have been told, on numerous occasions," Ty teased and leant in and kissed her. The kiss didn't last long because Katie came running in shouting, "WE ARE GOING TO WATCH THE SANTA CLAUSE MOVIE! COME ON! YOU'RE GOING TO MISS IT!"

Ty groaned and pulled away, but not letting go of Amy, "Alright, we will be right through, shall we make some popcorn?" he asked.

"Yes please!" Katie replied enthusiastically and ran back through to tell the others. Ty and Amy both laughed, Ty looked at her and said, "Now where were we?" he leant in and kissed her again. They were interrupted by Peter, "Well, this doesn't look like making popcorn," he laughed, getting beers out of the fridge, "Do you want one Ty?"

"Please, we will make the popcorn and be right through," he replied. Peter chuckled and walked back through to the lounge, leaving Amy and Ty to make some popcorn. They made the popcorn and walked through, "Finally! Hurry up you two, its about to start!" Katie exclaimed. Amy and Ty sat down on one end of the sofa, with Lou and Peter on the other. Katie and Georgie were lying on the floor with the bowl of popcorn between them and Jack and Lisa were on their chairs. They all sat and watched the movie, when it had finished, they all played a game of scrabble, it was couples against couples, Katie was on Amy and Ty's team and Georgie was on Lou and Peter's team. However, neither team won because Jack and Lisa were so on the ball, they knew words which none of the others had heard of and managed to win.

After another few hours of playing games, Katie went to bed and Amy and Ty went outside to do night check with Georgie while Lou and Peter made some snacks – Turkey and gravy butties for everyone. When everyone returned to the house it was 9pm, Lou and Peter had finished the food and handed everyone a plate when they walked through the door. The five of them walked through to the lounge to see Jack and Lisa, both asleep, with their mouths slightly open and their heads tilted back **(most grandparents on Christmas day)** They all laughed and sat down and watched some more TV Christmas specials, Jack and Lisa woke up not long later and both made their excuses and went to bed.

At around 11, Georgie got up off her seat and said, "Good night, I am going to bed now, considering I have been up on and off since 4:30 because a certain little girl decided to run through the house shouting ' _He's been! He's been!'_ Night, all!"

"Night!" Everyone replied. Georgie wearily made her way to the attic stairs when she suddenly remembered something, "Amy, can you help me fit Phoenix his new saddle tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course, we will do it in the afternoon. We are just having another lazy day, with hopefully a lie in! See you tomorrow Georgie," Amy replied, and with that Georgie retreated up the stairs into her attic bedroom.

"So, are you two going to be alright at the Dude Ranch on the 29th? I know its not New Years Eve but we are booked in then." Lou asked.

"Of course! We are not bothered when it is or what not, we are just excited to spend time with each other, especially after a lovely meal. Thanks for the present though, it is really thoughtful of you both," Amy replied.

"Yeah, cheers. I can't wait to have a night to ourselves, it seems like forever!" Ty exclaimed.

"You two are very welcome, we didn't know what to get you, but we thought a voucher for that place you like and a night at the dude ranch would be alright. We know how much you love it there." Lou reasoned.

"Yeah, it is great! Thank you guys. We really do appreciate it!" Ty exclaimed. They all carried on talking, Lou and Peter were very excited about their Spa weekend as were Amy and Ty about their hotel in Calgary. They had all had a wonderful day and were laughing about Katie's reaction to the biker boots! It wasn't long before everyone started to feel tired, Peter yawned, "Right, I am going to head to bed now, I am shattered. Night all."

"I am going to come with you. Hold on," Lou answered while standing up and putting the plates in the kitchen, "Are you two staying up a bit or are you going to go to bed?" she asked, looking at Ty and Amy.

Amy looked at Ty and saw the look in his eye, "We are going to go to bed too. It is strange being woke up at 4:30 with someone yelling ' _he's been'_ we are just lucky you kept her in your room otherwise we could have all been up longer!"

"Oh I know, but we managed to get her to sleep in our bed. She fell back asleep almost instantly but kept waking up every half an hour at least!" Lou exclaimed.

"Ouch, well goodnight, and we will see you when we wake up in the morning." Amy replied.

The four of them said their goodnights and went into their bedrooms.

As soon as Ty shut the door to their room, Amy's lips found his almost immediately. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip, seeking his permission to enter, which he granted almost immediately. Ty wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her towards the bed, never allowing their lips to separate once. They stripped each other of their clothes and climbed onto the bed. Their hands roamed each others bodies, teasing and caressing as they went. Luckily, they managed to keep their moans to a minimum, in fear of someone walking in. Ty's lips started their way down Amy's neck, while his hands traced down her whole body and started to caress her thighs. His fingers slowly found their way to where she wanted them to, and he could feel that she was very much up for it, "Wow, you are so wet." He teased. Amy blushed slightly, as she was slightly embarrassed at how easy it was for him to get her to this stage of arousal. He kissed her cheek and slowly slid a finger in and out, teasing her endlessly, he added one more and rubbed his thumb over her clit, sending shockwaves throughout her body. Amy moaned louder and found Ty's now fully erect cock and started rubbing it slowly up and down, making him shiver. After a while longer of foreplay, they were both dying for it, so Amy pushed Ty onto his back and straddled him, gently lowering herself onto his cock. Amy steadied herself by holding onto Ty's chest, while he held onto her thighs. She moved up and down slowly until he was fully inside her. She quickened her pace, which sent feelings of pleasure throughout both of their bodies. Ty could feel himself being close to the edge, so let go of her and let one of his hands find her clit and started rubbing, this only caused Amy to moan embarrassingly loud, she quickened the pace and finally, they both came. She collapsed onto his chest and rolled off of him. They were both fighting for breath. Once they were able to move and talk, Ty said, "Wow."

"Yeah." Amy sighed.

"Wow." Ty replied.

"I know." Amy laughed.

"That was." He laughed.

"I know, Merry Christmas babe. I love you so much," She said, once she could finally string a sentence together.

"Merry Christmas to you too. I love you too. You are the best fiancé in the whole entire world and I am literally the luckiest guy in the world." He replied, wrapping her up in her arms.

"And I am the luckiest girl in the world. I love my present so much. It is so me, and also shows how much you truly care about me, it is all things that mean so much to us. The fish, I am guessing that is reminding me of the fishing cabin, a cowboy hat, because I always wear one, a horse shoe, because I kind of love horses, my initials, an ' _I love you'_ because I will always know how much you love me, and a lock and key with the date of our engagement, which was the most special night in the whole entire world. Honestly, Ty. You are the most thoughtful and romantic guy I have ever known. I fucking love you," She cried, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss.

"I love you too Amy Fleming. I love the watch by the way, this way, I will always be on time, especially whenever I have to meet you. Come here," He replied, kissing her softly, "We should try and get _some_ sleep, because even though we are all having lie in's tomorrow. There is no doubt that Katie will wake us up before we wake up on our own," he laughed.

Amy sighed, "Yeah, I know. Good night Ty."

"Night Amy," he replied, pulling the covers over them and kissing her head. They both fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

This Christmas had well and truly been the best Christmas the whole family had shared together for a very long time.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, this is the longest chapter I have ever written!? With over 5k words! I hope you all have an absolutely amazing Christmas!**

 **Merry Christmas Everybody! have you all had a good day? My mum text me at 10 to 11 this morning, threatening that 'santa' will take away all my presents! I had managed to sleep through all of her loud 'attempt to wake Bethany up' tactics!**


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

Amy woke up when she heard a commotion outside the bedroom, Katie was attempting to come in to see her and Ty, but Peter was telling her no, and to let them sleep. Amy saw that it was 9am, and that Ty was still flat out. She could feel the tiredness setting in now, they had been up pretty late and had barely got any sleep the night before hand. She rolled back over and put her head back on Ty's chest, he woke up momentarily and wrapped his arms around her. They didn't exchange words, they just slowly drifted off into a nice, peaceful sleep.

"But I want to play with uncle Ty! Why can't I go and wake him up? I normally do?" Katie whined.

"Katie, he deserves a lie in! He and Amy have been working very hard lately and they want to be able to sleep in without you going in really early. You can play with him and Amy when they wake up, but until then, you will have to make do with me. Don't you dare think about going to wake Georgie or your mom up either," Peter warned.

"But…" Katie began to argue, but Peter gave her a look, which made her understand that she couldn't argue back.

"Now come on Katie, why don't you put one of your new DVD's on? Or, you can help me make breakfast for everyone. It is up to you." He asked.

Katie pondered for a moment, "Can I help you make breakfast daddy? I promise I will be really, really good and I won't make a mess!" she pleaded.

"Of course, now come on, we are going to make a big batch of pancakes. I will teach you how to flip them if you want?" Peter laughed. Katie's face lit up, she ran through to the kitchen and peter walked after her. Peter and Katie spent the next hour mixing up the batter from scratch and making a start on making a pile of pancakes for everyone. "Katie, do you want to put the fruit in the bowl for the table?" Peter asked.

"Yes please daddy!" Katie replied sweetly, she sat at the table and peter passed her the fruit. She started sorting it all out into separate bowls while Peter started on the pancakes. About 10 minutes later, Jack and Lisa walked in from outside, "Wow, I thought you two were still asleep! Me and Katie are making breakfast for everyone, it will be ready soon!" Peter informed them.

"Oh no, we have been doing all the barn chores, we thought it would be good because the kids won't have to do them today," Jack informed.

"Jack we have been over this, when are you going to stop referring to Amy and Ty as 'the kids'. They are in their 20's!" Lisa laughed.

"I know, I know! It is just hard! They're both so grown up, like Ty is nearly graduating vet school, Amy's business is booming… who would have thought, that stupid kid that I warned to stay 10 feet away from my granddaughters would end up becoming a vet, and marrying into the family!" Jack laughed, as he was saying this, Ty was walking through with Amy, he heard it, "That's because there is something about the water they serve here, it turns young, juvenile delinquents into vets," he laughed.

"What about the marrying my granddaughter part?" Jack asked, jokingly.

"Well of course, that is my devilish good looks, and charm. A charm which meant I managed to win you all over," he teased, wrapping his arms around Amy's waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Whatever you say Ty… Whatever you say!" Jack laughed. Lou and Georgie both appeared within 10 minutes of the year and Lou said, "I can't believe you let me sleep in this long! And you have made breakfast, aren't you just the best husband one can ever ask for?"

Peter turned around, "I know I am amazing! Go on, all of you go and sit down and me and Katie will bring these through," he said.

Everyone went through and Peter and Katie brought through the piles of pancakes and all the extras.

"This looks awesome guys, thank you!" Lou complimented

"Daddy taught me how to make the batter AND how to flip the pancakes! I was allowed to sort the fruit out into the bowls! Do you all like them?" Katie asked.

Everyone nodded and made comments about how great they were. After they had finished breakfast, Amy said, "Ugh, you coming Ty? We best be getting the morning chores done,"

"No you don't, me and Lisa went out this morning and got it done, I think you all deserve the day off!" Jack exclaimed.

"Thank you, Grandpa," Amy replied.

"What should we do today? Dinner is already sorted, it is just going to be a leftover buffet, but I think we should do something," Lou said.

"Can we make snowmen? Please?" Katie asked, jumping up and down.

Everyone laughed, "You know what Katie, I think that is a fantastic idea!" Lou said, "Why don't we all go and get wrapped up and we can go out onto the big field, take some coal, carrots, hats and scarfs and build some snowmen!"

"Yayyyyy! Katie yelled, running through to her room.

Everyone went their separate ways and got wrapped up in coats, fleeces and thermals. Once Ty was ready, he just sat on the bed, looking at Amy, who was doing her hair. He was in awe and just thought about how well and truly lucky he was to be with her. She turned round and smiled, "Are you staring at me again?" She laughed.

Ty stood up and walked up to her, he wrapped his arms around her, "Of course, you are just too amazing. I can't stop looking at you!" he exclaimed, giving her a kiss. The kiss turned passionate rather quickly and Ty pulled them over to the bed and he sat down, Amy sat down on his knee and the kiss continued. The kiss went on for what seemed like forever, until they were brought back to reality by Lou banging on the door, "Hurry up you two, Katie is dying to go!" she yelled.

They both groaned and Ty shouted, "One minute!"

"If you don't hurry up, I will get Katie to wake you up at 6am every morning for the next week! Even when you are at the dude ranch!" Lou yelled back.

"Right, we are coming!" Amy exclaimed. She turned around to Ty again and gave him a peck on the lips, "Come on babe, lets go and build some snowmen!"

She grabbed his hand and they both stood up and walked out the room to see Lou giving them a look, Amy shook her head, "What?"

"Oh nothing, you two just seemed to take forever getting ready," Lou smirked.

"Really Lou?" Amy asked with a slight raise in her eyebrow.

"COME ON GUYS! I WANT TO BUILD SNOWMEN! COME ON!" Katie yelled, forcing them all out the door. Everyone congregated outside and looked for the perfect spot to build the snowmen, once they had figured out that the front field was probably a better place as there was no traffic or horses on there, they all set off. Ty held Amy's hand and placed their hands in his pocket. They walked at the back of the group and decided to get the dogs, they let buster and Remi out of their pen and let them walk next to the pair of them, Buster on Ty's side and Remi on Amy's. Once they got onto the field, they let the dogs run around while everyone got started on the building of the snowmen. Ty and Amy worked on one, Katie and Georgie on another, Lou and Peter on a third and Jack and Lisa on a fourth. They had decided to turn it into a competition. Amy and Ty decided to make theirs as big as possible, they built the body as high as they could and shared a few kisses as they did. Luckily everyone was busy building their own snowmen, they hadn't noticed, or if they did, they hadn't made it known. It was time for them to build the head so Ty started by rolling a snowball and rolling it around in the snow, collecting more and more snow as they went. Once the head of the snowman was big enough, they lifted it onto the top of it's body and patted it down securely. Once they had made sure the shape was well done, they went and found two sticks that looked like cool arms, they used one of Amy's old cowboy hats from when she was younger, a scarf, a carrot for the nose and some coal for the eyes, mouth and buttons. Once they were finished with the snowman, they stood back and looked at their work of art, "Well Mr Borden, why did you never tell me you were the best maker of snowmen in the whole entire world? This is amazing!" Amy asked.

"Funny thing is; I don't think we have ever once built a snowman together! This is our first one! And I think it is pretty awesome," He replied, hugging her from behind and resting his head on her shoulder.

"I can't believe we have never built a snowman together! That is strange. Like we have been together how long? And only today, built our first snowman. Crazy!" Amy exclaimed, turning in his arms and wrapping her arms around his waist, "God it is cold out here!"

Ty pulled her close to him and held her tight, rubbing his hands up and down her back trying to generate some heat. He looked around to see the others still hadn't finished, but wasn't bothered it meant he could stand and hold Amy for a while longer. "God guys, hurry up! Ty and me are already done!" Amy laughed.

"Oh shut up! Me and Katie haven't built a snowman together before! You two have been together for years, of course you have! Just leave us to it!" Georgie stressed, while trying to get the head to stay on correctly.

"Actually Georgie, you are wrong. We were just talking and we have never actually once built a snowman together! So this masterpiece here is our first one," Amy corrected her.

"Yeah, whatever. Now stop distracting me and let me get back to work!" Georgie groaned. She got back to making the head with Katie, who had managed not to break the snowman. Lou and Peter had finished next and went and stood with Amy and Ty, "Did I hear correctly? This is your first snowman? How is that even possible! You have been together over 5 years! And known each other for over 7!" Lou exclaimed, "I have to get a picture to mark the occasion, go and stand by the snowman, one of you either side please!"

"Lou, do we have to? It's freezing," Amy groaned.

"Alright stay together but I still want a picture, I have pictures of most of your memorable occasions, such as the dance, graduation, birthdays, Christmases, but this is an occasion I want! Especially for when you finally tie the knot, I want a slideshow! So go, go and stand by your snowman!" Lou stressed. Amy and Ty groaned, knowing it was just going to be easier to do as she said rather than argue back, they shuffled over to the snowman, Ty stood behind Amy, wrapping his arms around her, and Amy held onto his arms. Lou got out her phone and took a few pictures. As she was doing that, Jack and Lisa had finally finished their masterpiece and Katie and Georgie had finally finished theirs, after Peter stepped in to help them because Katie kept making the head fall off. They took pictures of all four snowmen and decided that Katie and Georgie's was the best, even though Lou, Peter, Jack and Lisa were all secretly very impressed with Amy and Ty's amazing snowman, they still decided to let the girls have it – in fear of Georgie going off on one, like a typical teenager and making Katie upset.

"Hey Georgie, why don't Ty and me go to the barn with you now, and we can sort out the saddle for Phoenix. Katie do you want to come with us?" Amy asked.

Georgie nodded and Katie started jumping up and down.

"That is a good idea, we need to sort out the dinner anyway, so it keeps them occupied for a while longer!" Lou said.

They all decided to go their own ways, Buster came and walked besides Ty and Remi by Amy, they all decided to take the route through the woods to the barn while the other four walked down the path to the house. Once they got into the barn, Georgie got Phoenix out and her and Katie decided to groom him, while Ty checked out Paint, he hadn't had a full work up for a while. He and Amy checked his joints and found that they weren't too bad, and that the herb and injection therapy had helped him out.

"Wow, he is doing ok! I think we should still keep him inside, just because of how cold it is getting. God it was warm on Christmas eve! What the hell happened?" Ty exclaimed.

"I know! Hey Georgie are you ready to fit the saddle now?" Amy asked and Georgie nodded, "Hey Katie, why don't you and your Uncle Ty go and groom Pogie, that will be better than watching me and Georgie fit a saddle, what do you say?"

Katie nodded and ran over to Ty and grabbed his hand, she dragged him down to the stall that Pogie was in and opened the door. Her and Ty got to work on grooming Pogie while Amy and Georgie made sure the saddle fitted Phoenix properly and didn't pinch or prick him while he moved. Luckily, the saddle seemed to fit fine, but they thought it would be best to ride him with it when the snow had melted, just to be on the safe side.

After half an hour, Amy and Georgie untacked Phoenix and Ty and Katie had finished grooming Pogie. Amy and Ty also put the dogs away on their way up to the house.

Once they got in, Amy and Ty decided to go and get changed as their clothes were wet, and it was still rather cold. They walked into their room and got undressed, Ty walked up to Amy and put his cold hands on her stomach, she screamed and tried to get out of his grasp, "Oh my god you are freezing! Let go!" She cried.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door, Amy and Ty looked at each other, realising they were just in their underwear. Jack shouted, "Is everything ok in there?"

"Yeah fine, I stubbed my toe while I was getting changed. Everything is fine Grandpa." Amy replied, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh ok, well dinner is ready so you best hurry up." Jack said as he walked away.

Amy glared at Ty, "Can you imagine if he had walked in at that moment?"

"Oh wow, that was funny. Right come on, lets put our new Christmas shirts from the girls on and some sweats and get warmed up. Least we are eating by the fire tonight!" Ty laughed.

"True, oh and one more thing," she said, turning around and giving him a kiss, "I love you."

Ty chuckled, "I love you too," he kissed her, "Forever and ever."

Amy felt butterflies in her stomach and smiled, they both threw their shirts on and put on thick socks and sweats. They walked out to see all of the food on the table, allowing people to just help themselves. They grabbed some leftover turkey and made turkey and gravy butties and took a couple of roasties and some veg and sat down on the sofa.

"We need to think of doing something tomorrow, the weather is supposed to improve a bit so we can do something outdoors again," Lou said.

Everyone thought for a bit when Georgie piped up, "Can we go on a family trail ride?"

"That sounds like a great idea! What does everyone think?" Lou asked.

Everyone nodded and Amy said, "Yeah sounds great, all the horses haven't had a proper exercise for a few days, so I think it will be fun!"

"Me too! I love our family trail rides! We haven't had one since my birthday! We should make a pact that next year, we will have them more often!" Ty decided. Everyone agreed and they all sat and finished their dinner. Amy and Ty volunteered to do the dishes again, as usual, Amy washed and Ty dried. "You know; we are actually a pretty good team when we put our minds to it aren't we?" Amy asked.

"That we are, I am looking forward to the trail ride tomorrow, I just hope we don't have to get up _too_ early," Ty replied.

"No I know; I am sure it will be a lunch/after noon thing. I think we are going to watch one of Katie's movies and then she is going to bed. I will probably go soon too, I am feeling really tired and I have a bit of a headache," Amy sighed.

Ty put down the dish cloth and wrapped his arms around her, "You should go to bed now babe, I will come through with some drinks and paracetomal once I have finished everything here." He suggested, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you." Amy replied and walked through to the lounge while Ty finished the dishes.

"I am going to bed, I have a bit of a headache and I am dead tired. I will see you all in the morning," She said.

"Night Amy, are you ok?" Lou asked.

"Yeah I will be, just a good night's sleep will do. Ty said he will bring me some pills and drinks when he is done in there. See you all tomorrow," Amy mumbled. She walked through to their bedroom and put on one of Ty's hoodies and got into bed. It was only another 5 minutes before Ty came through, he passed her the paracetomal and drinks, "I am just going to tell the others that I too am going to turn in, then you can snuggle up to me and fall asleep, rather than on your own." Ty said.

"You don't have to do that!" she exclaimed.

"Yes I do, I want to be here to make you feel better. No arguments. Plus, I am really tired too." He laughed, kissing her on the forehead and walking through to tell everyone.

"Hey guys, I am going to turn in too, I know its early but she's shattered and to be honest, so am I. I will see you all in the morning, good night." He informed them. Katie ran up to him and gave him a good night hug and kiss. Everyone else said their goodnights and he walked back into the bedroom. He got undressed and climbed into bed. Amy put her head on his bare chest and listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, while slowly falling into a deep sleep.

 **Hope you're all having an awesome boxing day! Ours hasnt got off to the best start, near enough the whole NW england is submerged with water. We can not get out of our village as all main roads are flooded! It is awful! Some people are in waist height of water! Terrible end to Christmas! On a happier note, here is a nice chapter for you all :)**

 **Please review and let us know what ya think :P**


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

Amy woke up with a sudden feeling of needing to be sick, she shot out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Ty was started by the sudden movement and looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:49am. This had been the third time she had been sick tonight, he got up and walked into the bathroom and held her hair back and rubbed her back.

"Oh babe, are you ok?" he asked, kneeling down next to her.

Amy sighed, "Yeah, I am ok… I can't understand, I have felt fine most of the day!"

"I know, it is probably just a bug, or something. You do feel quite warm, come on, you get back to bed and I will go and get you some cold and flu," Ty replied, helping her up. Amy wearily walked back through to the bedroom and got back into bed.

Ty walked through to the kitchen and searched the medicine cabinet for something to try and take that would help her. He found some cold and flu and got a glass of water. He walked through to see Amy wrapped up in another of his hoodies and under the covers, he gave her the tablets and she took them. "Right, I will go and make you a hot water bottle, then we can snuggle up and get you warm." He said, kissing her on the head.

"Thank you." She replied, shivering. Ty smiled and walked through to the kitchen. He poured water into the kettle and waited for it to boil. Jack had heard a commotion and walked through to the kitchen, to find a half naked Ty stood looking through a magazine, "What are you doing? It is nearly 3am!" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh sorry Jack, Amy has been really sick, like 3 times and she's running a temperature. She's freezing, so I am making a hot water bottle. Sorry about my attire, didn't think I would run into anyone!" Ty laughed awkwardly.

"Oh its fine, is she ok?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, she has woken up like 3 times and thrown up, she has 2 of my hoodies on and is wrapped up but she is still cold. I have got her some cold and flu. She'll be fine." Ty explained.

"Yeah, you two just sort yourselves out tomorrow. You don't have to come on the trail ride. Just see how she is feeling." Jack said.

"Thanks Jack, sorry to wake you. I best get back to her. See you in the morning," He replied.

"Oh, it is fine. You know I sleep light. See you in the morning, good night." Jack said.

"Night Jack." Ty replied, grabbing the hot water bottle and walking through the house and into his and Amy's room.

"Y-you were gone a long time, is everything ok?" Amy shivered.

"Yeah, Jack heard me and came out to see what was going on. I explained that you weren't well. He said we should see how you are in the morning, but I don't think we will be going on the trail ride. I think we should just concentrate on you getting better. Here you go," he said passing her the hot water bottle.

"Thank you, I feel those tablets have kicked in. Thank you for looking after me," Amy replied. "Always." Ty replied as he got into bed, but he was boiling, he lay on top of the bed and Amy lay with her head on his chest. He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her head. They both fell into a peaceful sleep.

Amy woke up at 6:23am, running to the bathroom to throw up, yet again. Ty came in after her and held her hair back, "Oh babe, this is the 6th time now. Come on, lets get you back to bed." He said rubbing her back. He pulled her up and took her back to bed, "I will go and get you some water. Be right back." He said, kissing her on the head. He threw on a pair of PJ shorts and walked through to the kitchen, he poured a glass of water and had one for himself. Jack came through not long later, "How is she?" he asked.

"She's thrown up another three times. Just getting some water and more tablets then go back through, her temperature has come down a lot though. I think we will definitely give the trail ride a miss today." Ty said.

"That's fine, Lou will understand. She has someone who is more than capable of looking after her. You are amazing Ty. Thank you for being there for her," Jack said, putting the coffee on.

Ty smiled, "Thanks Jack, it means a lot. Right, I am going to try and get some sleep, I haven't had much tonight. I will see you at some point today."

"Ok, see you later. I will tell the others, if you are not up." Jack chuckled.

Ty walked back into the bedroom and saw Amy lying up, "Grandpa again?" she asked.

Ty laughed, "Yeah, at least I put some shorts on this time! Here, have some water and some tablets and let's try and get some sleep!"

Amy drunk the water and took the tablets. Ty lay back down and wrapped his arms around her, they both finally managed to drift back off to sleep by 7am.

Lou woke up and got dressed, Peter stirred and saw her, "I love you," he murmured.

"Aww, I love you too. Are you coming to get ready? We need to plan our trail ride with everyone." Lou said. Peter got up and wrapped his arms around her waist, he kissed her cheek and walked out to the shower. Lou went through to see that Jack had made everyone breakfast and he, Lisa, Katie and Georgie were sat eating it. "Good morning Lou, breakfast is warming in the oven." Jack said.

"Thanks grandpa, where are Amy and Ty? Would have thought they would be first up considering they have been in bed since like 7/8 last night," Lou mentioned.

"Oh, Amy has been up most of the night with a bug, they haven't woken up since around 7, I think this is the longest they have slept since we went to bed," Jack explained.

"Oh no, that's terrible. I take it they wont be coming out today then. Do you think they will be alright if we leave them?" Lou asked, just as she asked, Peter walked in and sat down.

"Lou, they are both adults. Anyway, Ty is very caring and I am sure he has it sorted." Lisa commented.

"True, Ty is very caring isn't he?" Lou asked.

"Uncle Ty is the bestest and the most caring person in the world!" Katie exclaimed, eating the last of her toast.

Everyone smiled, "That he is sweetie. Who is still up for a family trail ride?" Lou asked.

Everyone nodded and were excited, planning on where they were going to go, and what they were going to do when suddenly they heard someone running to the bathroom and then someone running after them. About 10 minutes later, Ty came through for a glass of water. "Wow Ty, you look like hell!" Peter commented.

"Oh cheers," he laughed, "Yeah, we have barely had any sleep. Amy looks 10 times worse. I am just getting some water, and then we are going to try and get some more sleep."

"Are you sure you are ok to look after her? I can stay if you want?" Lou asked.

"No, its fine. I am sure I can handle it. I might try and get some revision done while she is sleeping. Next year is going to get pretty tough," Ty laughed.

"I am glad you are ok, do either of you want anything to eat?" Jack asked.

"No, I am not too bad and I don't think Amy can stomach anything. I will make something later on while you are out, and once we have got some more sleep." Ty replied, "Hope you all have a good day and we will see you later."

"Make sure you both get some sleep. See you tonight," Lou said.

"Uncle Ty, I hope Aunt Amy is better soon. Here is Pogie, to make her feel better. He helped me feel better when I cuddled him when I was ill," Katie said, handing him Pogie.

"Aww thank you Katie, I am sure she will love it." Ty replied, giving her a hug, "See you all later guys."

A mixture of 'bye's' and 'see you' was heard from the family as Ty walked back through, "Hey, sorry, the family got me talking,"

"Oh yeah, I see you have Pogie with you, I am guessing Katie gave him to you to make me feel better?" Amy laughed.

"Yep, that's basically it. Do you want to cuddle Pogie, or would you rather cuddle me?" Ty asked, smiling.

"Hmmm… now that is a hard choice! Pogie, is soft and cuddly, but doesn't radiate any heat, whereas you, you are very cuddly, very soft as you are my big soft pudding aaand as a bonus, you radiate loads of heat, so you can help keep me warm!" Amy laughed.

Ty shook his head and jumped into bed, he wrapped his arms around Amy and held her tight, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Much better now you are here, I am warming up nicely!" she replied, burying her head into his bare chest. She instantly fell asleep ad Ty smiled and fell asleep not long after.

About an hour later, Lou knocked softly on the door and opened it. She saw that Ty was awake, on his laptop, "Hey we are going now, how is she?"

"Sleeping, hasn't woke up for over an hour. I am just doing some reading while I am awake. Apparently Pogie doesn't generate heat like I do," he laughed.

Lou laughed, "Right, make sure she eats something, you too. See you later on."

"Alright, will do. Bye Lou," Ty replied. Lou smiled at the pair and closed the door softly behind them. She walked outside to see all of the horses were tacked up ready, Jack had suggested that they pony Harley and Spartan behind them so they too can get a work out.

"How are they?" Peter asked.

"Ty is doing work and Amy is flat out, with her arms over him using him as a pillow, so even if he did want to move, he wouldn't be able to!" Lou laughed, "Right, are we going for a ride up to Lairhillock Ridge? Have some lunch and then come back?"

"Yep, me and Jack thought that would be a perfect place for a ride considering there is still snow on the ground and the way we go to the lake is pretty slippery," Peter said.

They all set off down the trails, Georgie rode next to Lou, "You know, it is really weird without Amy and Ty being here, lagging behind us, stopping every two minutes to kiss. We may actually get to where we are going relatively quickly today!" she laughed.

"Oh Georgie, I wish you would leave them alone sometimes! They are young and in love, who cares if they show a bit of affection towards each other. Your dad and I were like that when we were engaged," Lou said.

"Eeeew, that is gross! I am glad you aren't like that now!" Georgie exclaimed, grimacing of the thought of her parents being happy and 'in love'. Not that they weren't happy and in love, just the act of them showing each other their love all the time!

Jack was yawning and lagging behind a bit, Lisa noticed and said, "Why don't we stay at our place tonight? You know, to enable we get a good night's sleep, no one waking us up during the night, or early on in the morning."

"You know what, that sounds great. I know that Amy is in safe hands with Ty, and then Lou, Peter and the girls can have a family night. We can have a little time to ourselves, and even have a lie in. Only on one condition though," Jack said.

"What is this condition you speak of?" Lisa joked.

"You make sure you take all of those 27 pillows off the bed before we go to sleep, and that we can just sleep in a bed without all the fancy extra blankets, throws or cushions." Jack said.

"Yes, of course. Anything for you dear!" Lisa laughed. The whole family carried on their trail ride until they reached the ridge they were looking for.

Back at the ranch, Amy was feeling a little bit better, so Ty insisted that she try and eat something, she had almost instantly declined, but Ty was insistent and she finally gave in when he offered her a bowl of chicken noodle soup. She hadn't been sick since breakfast time, so she knew that it was reasonable for her to be eating something, even if it was just a little bit, to try and keep her fluids up. She sat over and had a nosy on what Ty was doing on his laptop, he was researching up on the reproduction systems of cats. It all looked rather complicated so Amy put it down and pulled the quilt closer to her chin, to try and keep the warmth in. "Hey, here is your hot water bottle, I will be through with our soup in about ten minutes." He explained, handing her the hot water bottle. She thanked him and he went and made the soup. Ten minutes later, he walked in with two bowls of soup on a tray and some dippy bread. He sat down and took his bowl and wolfed it down, along with near enough all of the dippy bread, "Wow, didn't think I was that hungry! How is yours?" he asked.

"Its lovely, but I have had enough, I have managed half though. Could you bring me through some Lucozade if we have any? I need something sugary." She asked. Ty kissed her on the forehead, "Coming right up my lovely." He replied.

While he was through in the kitchen, he heard Amy hurdling down the corridor and into the bathroom, 'oh no, not again' he thought to himself, he ran through to see her with her head resting on the toilet seat, he went over and rubbed her back, "Take it that didn't go down too well, right come on, try and drink some Lucozade and get some more sleep." Ty instructed, pulling her up and walking her back to the bed. She drank a small amount of Lucozade and fell straight back asleep. Ty sighed, knowing that they were going to have to cancel the night out and the dude ranch because of how sick she was. She could barely keep anything down and just needed to sleep. He climbed into bed next to her and she rolled over and snuggled up next to him, while he continued with his revision.

A couple of hours later, the family walked in the house, Jack and Lisa went and got some stuff to take over to Lisa's as Lou went to check on Amy and Ty. She knocked, but there was no answer, she knew that there would be no funny business going on, so she slowly opened the door and peered in. She saw Amy with her head on Ty's stomach and he had fallen asleep with his laptop on his knee. She walked over and took the laptop away and put it on the desk. "How are they?" Jack asked as she walked back into the living room.

"Both of them are fast asleep. I will tell them you send them your love. See you both in a couple of days. You are coming back on the 30th aren't you to help with preparations for the New Years Eve party?" Lou asked.

"Yes, we will be here to help. See you all then." Lisa replied. Her and Jack said their goodbyes and got in her car and they drove over to Fairfield, for some much needed rest.

Ty woke up at dinner time, to see Amy still flat out. He carefully got out of bed, threw on a t-shirt and went through to the living room, to see everyone sat around the table, eating some leftover picnic food, "Oh there you are, why don't you come and join us?" Lou asked.

"Thanks Lou, I am getting hungry now." Ty replied.

"How is she?" Peter asked.

"Still not very well, she couldn't keep her soup down, but she has managed half a litre of Lucozade. I will take her something when she wakes up." Ty replied, grabbing some sandwiches, "How was the trail ride?"

"It was good, but it was weird without you and Amy there, it seemed almost incomplete!" Lou laughed. All of a sudden, they heard Amy running down the hallway again, Ty went to get up to go and see her but Lou stopped him and said, "I will go, you eat something. You need all the strength you can get!"

"Thanks Lou," Ty said as she got up and walked out.

She walked into the bathroom to see her sister lying, and looking weak over the toilet, "Oh Amy, how are you feeling?"

"Shit." Amy replied.

"Come on, lets get you back to bed. Ty will probably be in, in a moment. He is just finishing up some food." Lou said, helping her sister up off the floor and took her to her room.

After Ty had finished his dinner, he walked back to the room to see that Lou had found a cold flannel and put it to Amy's head, "Her temperature is up again, she has had her pills. I think she just wants a cuddle from you." She said.

"Who doesn't," Ty joked, while taking off his shirt and getting into bed, he wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. Amy immediately started to feel better, just with him being there.

"I am going to cancel your dinner and we will reschedule it for another night. I want you to be all better for the New Years Eve party, you can have the dude ranch another night." Lou said.

"Oh no, I am sure I will be fine, hopefully it is just a 24-hour thing," Amy argued.

"Nope. You two look exhausted, and you don't want to be ill on your night away from this place, as that would be a pointless Christmas gift, if you get my drift," Lou laughed, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Ty shook his head and laughed as well, "Oh Lou, yes, we get your drift. Could you be any more obvious?"

"I could be, but that would just make this awkward. Right, you two need to get some sleep, I will put some soup in the microwave for you to warm up when you feel like eating. Oh and Grandpa and Lisa have gone to Fairfield for a few days, just to catch up on some sleep and spend some time together. They will be home the day before the party. I might see you both later, but if not, good night," She said.

"Night Lou," Amy and Ty both said at the same time. Once Lou had left, they snuggled down in bed and fell into a nice, deep sleep.

 **Floods are better here now, just mass clean up in church yard and all the other villages, some of them are still under a couple of feet of water! Luckily we haven't had any more rain for a while!**

 **Thanks for your reviews, I love reading them! Please keep reviewing!**


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

Ty rolled over to see Amy sat up, shivering, "Hey what's up?" he asked.

"I-i- c-ccant get wa-warm." She shivered. Ty sat up and felt her forehead, she was burning up. He looked at the clock to see that it was 3am, she had managed to sleep from 12 after she had eaten some soup.

"You put on another hoodie, I will go and get you some pills and a hot water bottle, then you can cosy up to your personal heater if you want?" Ty suggested.

"I would like that, very much." Amy said, with her teeth chattering. Ty passed her another one of his hoodies and walked through to the kitchen to make a drink and a hot water bottle. Upon entering the kitchen, Peter came through and asked, "Is everything ok?"

"Got a temperature again, she's freezing so im making a hot water bottle up again. She managed some soup at about 12 and hasn't thrown up – yet." Ty explained.

"Oh god, hope she is ok. Just try and keep her warm. See you in the morning," Peter said while yawning.

"Night Peter," Ty replied, pouring the water in the hot water bottle. He walked back through to his and Amy's room and passed her the hot water bottle, "Here take these too. They will help with your temperature." He said.

"Thank you, babe, you are such a good one." Amy replied taking the water and pills, "Can we just snuggle up in bed? I need my personal heater." She shivered. Ty chuckled and walked over to the bed and got in. They both lay down and Ty wrapped his arms around her and pulled the covers over them, "Is this better?" he asked, kissing her head.

"Yes, this is better. I do love you." Amy replied, "Good night."

"Night babe, I love you too," he replied.

Lou rolled over and snuggled up to Peter, she saw that it was 9am, "Morning babe," she said.

"Morning. Can't believe we have slept this long! Did you hear Amy and Ty through the night?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was 4 times after 12 I heard them. She really isn't well is she?" Lou sighed.

"Nope. Hey, I have an idea. They will be ok on their own today, why don't we take the girls into Hudson, go to Maggie's? Just have a family day. What do you say?" Peter asked.

"I say, that is one of the best things you have ever propositioned, come here!" She replied, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. The kiss soon started to turned passionate and just as they were about to get into the swing of things, Katie came running into the room. "MOMMY! DADDY! WAKE UP!" She yelled.

Peter groaned and rolled back over, "Okay, why don't you go and turn the telly on. We will be through in a minute!"

"Okay!" Katie exclaimed and ran back through.

Lou sighed, "Ok. Now I know how Amy and Ty feel when people are always walking in on them! Ugh come on, we need to help Georgie with the horses. Well you do anyway, I am going to sit with Katie."

"Oh god, I do feel sorry for them if this is how it feels! Right come on, lets go and sort some stuff out." Peter replied.

He and Lou both got dressed and walked through to the kitchen to see Georgie cooking bacon and eggs, "Wow I was wondering when you two would be up! I have done the horses and even made breakfast!" She exclaimed.

"Wow, thank you Georgie! What do you say about a day in Hudson with your dad, Katie and me? We can go to the cinema and even have a Maggie's?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome! I think Katie wants to see that 'The good dinosaur' which actually looks alright. You two sit down and ill bring through the food!" She said.

Peter and Lou did as she said and sat down at the table, Lou checked on her phone for the cinema times and saw that there was a showing at 11, "Hey guys, the good dinosaur starts at 11. Does everyone want to go to that?" she asked once everyone was sat down.

"YAY! Is uncle Ty and Aunty Amy going to come with us?" Katie asked.

"No, not today. Aunty Amy is still really sick and Uncle Ty is looking after her, they need their rest so if we all go out, we can have some time to ourselves as well. Family time before the new year!" Lou exclaimed.

"Oh ok," Katie sighed, "I hope Aunt Amy is better soon."

All of a sudden, they heard Amy running into the bathroom and Ty running closely behind her. About 5 minutes later, the pair of them walked through to the lounge to see everyone, "Hey Amy, how are you feeling?" Lou asked.

"Not well at all. Thought I would have got over this by now, but nope." Amy replied, "I am just freezing cold and tired. I am very hungry but I can't keep anything down."

"Well, you go back to bed. Get wrapped up and stay warm. Try and eat something later on in the day, there is more of that soup in the pan. Ty, you come and have something to eat, I will come with you Amy." Lou said.

"Cheers Lou, I am getting hungry." He replied as she stood up and walked through to his and Amy's room with Amy.

"Can't believe you are this ill! I am bet you are glad we cancelled your meal tonight! Now me and Peter are going to take the girls out today so the house will be nice and quiet for you to get some sleep. We heard you in the night." Lou said.

"Thanks Lou, sorry for waking you in the night. I can't believe I am this ill. I think I am just exhausted to be honest! I hope you have a good day today." Amy replied.

Ty walked in and said, "Personal radiator, at your service. Here to keep you nice and warm."

Lou and Amy laughed, "Oh Ty. You are such a good fiancé! Right Amy, you concentrate on getting better. I will see you both later on." Lou said, walking out of the door. Ty took off his hoodie and jumped into bed. He wrapped his arms around Amy and they both drifted off back to sleep. Lou, Peter and the girls set off into Hudson not long later.

After the movie had finished, the four of them walked over to Maggie's. they found a table and sat down, Soraya walked over to them, "Hey guys, what can I get you to drink?" she asked.

"two coffees', a coke and a black current please Soraya, how are you?" Lou asked.

"I am fine thanks, me and Dylan are still on cloud 9! Hey, where is Amy and Ty? Haven't heard from them since before Christmas," Soraya asked.

"Oh yes! The engagement! That cloud nine stage is the best! And well, Amy has come down with a bug, so Ty is looking after her. She should be ok before the New Years Eve party. You and Dylan are still coming aren't you?" Lou replied.

"Of course! How can I turn down a party at Heartland! Right, I will be right over with your drinks. I will take your food orders then." Soraya said, walking over to the kitchen to make the drinks, leaving the family to make their decision on what they want for food.

"Right, what are you all having?" She asked, getting her pad and pen out.

"Chicken nuggets and chips kid's meal, one chicken fillet burger with hash brown and cheese, one chicken and bacon burger and finally a veggie chili please." Lou replied.

"Right your orders will be about 20 minutes. Hey, you haven't met Dylan yet have you Lou?" Soraya asked.

"No, not officially, I mean I have seen him in the car, but that is about it! You best bring him over here, I want to meet the guy who stole your heart!" Lou laughed.

"I will bring him over once I have put your orders in!" Soraya replied, walking over to the kitchen. She walked through to the back office and saw Dylan sat at the desk, working on something for school, she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, "There are some people who want to meet you, the guy who stole my heart," she teased.

"Who is that then?" He asked, turning around and planting a kiss on her lips.

"Amy's sister, husband and kids. Amy is at home and is really ill, so Ty is looking after her." Soraya replied, "Come on." She grabbed his hand and they walked through to the diner. Lou looked around, "So this is the guy who stole Soraya away from us? Nice to meet you, I am Lou, this is my husband Peter, this is Georgie and this is Katie."

"Nice to meet you too! Amy and Ty have told us so much about you all! Yes, I apologise for taking Soraya away from you all! But we are moving back after uni finishes, so you will have her back with you all in the next couple of months," He laughed.

"Well he seems very nice Soraya. I think you have done very well! Much better than that Chase. He was a horrid lad." Lou laughed.

"Oh boy, don't I know it! He was terrible! It's ok. Dylan knows all about the whole Amy, chase Ty story! I am just glad I found him! Right, I best get back to work, other wise my mother will have my guts for garters!" Soraya laughed, "See you all on New Years Eve!"

"Yay! Party! I can't wait!" Katie exclaimed, "Bye Soraya! Bye Dylan!"

Everyone said their goodbye's as another waitress brought their dinner to them.

Back at the ranch, Ty and Amy were snuggling together in bed, watching some How I Met Your Mother, on Netflix. Amy had actually managed to keep her lunchtime soup down and hadn't been sick since that morning. She was drawing random patterns on his chest and only half concentrating on the TV show. "Thank you for looking after me. You are actually the best fiancé I could ever ask for." Amy sighed happily.

"Thanks babe, you know I wouldn't have it any other way, plus it has given us a chance to stay together for over 48 hours. I know we are missing out on a night at the Dude Ranch, but, we wouldn't have enjoyed it really, you would have been tired and we wouldn't have been able to take full advantage of our night alone!" Ty laughed, "And that would have been gutting!"

"I know! I am glad we can reschedule though. I do feel bad for being ill though, like we have both barely slept, we have had to leave the others to watch the horses. Ugh, I feel awful." Amy sighed.

"I know, but babe, you are literally never ill! I am sure they can handle it for a couple of days. Like Lou said, you just need to concentrate on getting better for the party. I have an idea, why don't I run you a bath and then I can sort out some food and maybe a brew for us both?" Ty suggested.

"That sounds wonderful, although I would prefer to share a bath with you, but then I wouldn't want anyone to walk in… so I guess I will have to be ok on my own," She sighed.

"There is nothing more in this world I would love more right now, but you are right, they will probably be home soon anyway. Right. I am going to go and run the bath. Meet me in the bathroom in say 10 minutes? You can steal more of my clothes if you want? I am sure I have another hoodie and t-shirt for you to wear!" he laughed.

"Yeah, sounds good. I will have your freshers week t-shirt and your stripy hoodie. Please." She said kissing him on the chest. Ty laughed and got up, he got his freshers week t-shirt and his grey hoodie.

He ran her a bath and 10 minutes later she walked in and got in. She immediately let out a sigh of relief once she was in, "This is amazing. Thank you." She sighed, leaning over to give him a kiss.

"Right now you just relax and I will go and sort out some dinner for us." Ty replied as he got up and walked through to the kitchen. He decided to make some noodles, as they were light on the stomach. He poured two packets and sachets into a pan and put the right amount of water in and let it simmer. About 10 minutes later, Amy came through dressed in his clothes and wrapped her arms around his waist and buries her head into his back, "Mmm, this smells nice. That bath was amazing by the way, thank you." She murmured.

"It is ok, these are nearly ready, do you want to eat them in here or go back to bed?" he asked, turning off the hob.

"Through here, I am betting the others will be back any minute. Plus, I am feeling a little bit better. Thank you for making food, it does smell good." She said, sitting down at the table. Ty poured the noodles into two bowls and passed Amy one, "You are welcome." He replied, kissing her on the head as he walked past her to sit down. They both ate their noodles in silence, when the rest of them arrived back at the ranch. "Hey Amy how are you feeling?" Georgie asked, taking off her shoes.

"I am feeling a lot better thank you, I am just trying to eat something, then I will probably go back to bed. Have you all had a good day?" Amy asked.

"Yes! The good Dinosaur was really good! I even got popcorn! Then we went to Maggie's and I ate lots of chicken nuggets and chips!" Katie exclaimed running in and jumping up on Ty's knee.

"Well I am glad you have all had a good day!" Ty exclaimed, finishing the rest of his noddle's. He put the bowl in the dishwasher and went and made him and Amy a cup of tea each. Lou and Peter came in not long after, "Oh Georgie, it is fine! Just leave us to do the barn why don't you?" Lou exclaimed, taking her boots off.

"Well, I did it all this morning, so you two could do it tonight. I even wrote a list of chores on the bored for you both to follow! It isn't that hard of a job!" Georgie laughed, "Right I am going to my room. I promised Stephen I would Skype him when I got home." Georgie said.

"Alright, see you later." Lou said, "So Katie, it looks like it is a film night with you, me and your dad! Unless Amy and Ty are going to come and sit with us?"

"No, I think I need to get some sleep, I am exhausted. Another time though," Amy answered.

"Yeah, I will probably go with her, one, because I am a particularly good radiator of heat and two, I kind of need to get some more studying in." Ty replied.

"Oh ok, yay! Film night with mommy and daddy! I want to watch Snow White and the Lion king!" Katie exclaimed, running through to the living room.

"Looks like you two are in for a fun night!" Amy laughed, but then regretted it and ended up hurtling down to the bathroom.

"Bless her, you go and see how she is doing and I will make her up some juice. I will bring you both through a trey of survival, so you don't have to keep getting up." Lou said.

"Thanks Lou, I appreciate it!" Ty replied, getting up and running through to check on Amy, "Oh babe, just when you thought you were over it," he soothed her while rubbing her back. Amy stood up and brushed her teeth, he took her back through to the bedroom and lay her back down in bed. He got undressed and jumped in with her. Lou came through not long after with a tray, that had two brews, some biscuits for Ty, a litre of Lucozade and some paracetomal.

"Thanks Lou, we appreciate it." Ty said, grabbing the tray and putting it on his side of the bed. "It is ok, how are you feeling?" Lou asked.

"Shit. I really thought I was over it! I am so sorry Lou, I am never ill!" Amy sighed.

"Don't you worry about it. You two have both worked hard this year and after everything you have been through; it isn't surprising that you are exhausted. Like I say, just plan on getting better." Lou sympathised.

"Thanks. I just hope that was the end of it. God I am exhausted, even though I have been in bed for two days straight." Amy yawned.

"Well, just have some paracetomal, and then go to sleep. I will see you both in the morning, good night," Lou replied.

"Night Lou." Ty said, wriggling down and wrapping his arms around Amy, who instantly rested her head on his chest and took in his scent.

"Night both." She replied, clicking the door shut behind them. She walked through to the living room to see Katie and Peter sat on the sofa, with snow white ready to be played. The rest of the night was spent watching Disney movies and having family time. Lou was worried about Amy, but just hoped that she would be ok for the New years Eve party.

 **AN: Cheers for the reviews guys! I really do appreciate it. Please keep reviewing :D**


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

*Knock Knock*

"Georgie will you get that please?" Lou shouted from the living room, she was in the middle of cleaning up the living room of all of Katie's toys, and the Christmas gifts everyone had received.

Georgie groaned and got up from the table where she had been doing some homework, she walked through and opened the door, when she saw who it was, she froze, "Are you going to let me in Georgie? It's freezing out here!"

The last time she had seen him, he had been being dragged away by the police, she opened the door, "Erm hi... Tim…" She stuttered, "MOM, I AM GOING TO GO AND SORT THE HORSES FOR AMY AND TY!" she yelled and ran out the door.

Lou walked through, confused as to why her daughter had said she was going to do the barn, considering she had done it with her earlier in the day. When she reached the kitchen, she soon understood why, "Oh hey dad, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Just thought I would drop by and wish you a Merry Christmas, I got back from Moose jaw last night. Where is everyone?" He asked.

"Peter has gone out with Katie, Georgie is in the barn, Grandpa is at Lisa's and Amy and Ty are still in bed," Lou explained.

"Wow," Tim said looking at his watch, "They are a bit late aren't they? It is almost 3pm!"

"Don't start dad, they have had a rough couple of days, Amy has been sick and Ty has been looking after her. She has been up during the night for 2 nights but last night, she was only up once. I suspect they are catching up on some much needed sleep!" Lou exclaimed, shutting her father down out of any further comments he could make.

"Oh, right. Well I hope she feels better soon. So, how was your Christmas?" He asked, changing the subject.

"It was really good thank you, everyone had fun and we all got some wonderful gifts. How was Shane? And Miranda?" Lou asked.

"They were great; I think Shane really did enjoy having me there. He is starting to come round to everything that happened you know?" Tim sighed.

"That's good. Hey do you want a brew?" Lou asked.

"Please, can I have a coffee. So, how is Katie doing?" he asked.

"Oh, she is doing great! She loves all of her Christmas presents. She hasn't taken off the boots that Ty and Amy got her, which look like Amy's bike boots. She also carries around Olaf everywhere with Pogie." Lou explained.

"Oh that is great! I am glad she has had a good Christmas," Tim exclaimed, "You know Georgie, how come she left like she did?"

"I think she isn't fully over what happened, she blamed herself for a while," Lou explained.

"What? Why? How is what I did to Ty her fault? It is my fault, no one else's!" Tim said.

"Well, she associated it back to the time that you found out they were sleeping together, she thought because she pointed out the marks on their neck. It's ok, we all reassured her it wasn't her fault, but deep down she still has that small feeling that there is some truth behind it." Lou told him.

"Oh no… I am so sorry Lou! I have screwed up so badly. I feel awful. I really don't know how I am going to come back from this. Like obviously, I knew it wouldn't be easy, but this just makes me feel worse. I feel I should go and talk to her, treat her like a grown up. Tell her that everything that happened is no one else's fault but mine." Tim said.

"Oh dad, it is hard. I am not sure whether she will be ok talking to you, on her own anyway. I tell you what, you stay here and I will go and get her, see if she wants to talk to you," Lou said.

"Alright, I need to think about what I am going to say anyway! Thank you for giving me this chance Lou, I so appreciate it!" Tim exclaimed.

"It's ok dad, I will be right back." Lou said as she got up and walked over to the barn to speak to Georgie.

Tim just sat, staring into his coffee, not knowing how he was ever going to come. All of a sudden, Katie came running in the house, with Peter running in behind her. "MOMMY! MOM… oh…" She stopped, looking up to see Tim.

"Hey Katie, have you had a good day with your daddy?" Tim asked.

"Yes grandpa…" Katie said, slowly walking towards the doorway into the living room. Once she got past Tim, she ran past the living room and down the corridor to her room.

"Hey, I am sorry about that Tim, she just is a little bit wary after everything. Apparently she overheard us talking one day, we weren't going to tell her. How was your Christmas?" Peter asked.

"Oh it is fine, Lou is in the middle of getting Georgie to possibly come through and back inside and talk to me. I want to tell Georgie that it is not her fault that I am a complete and utter screw up." Tim replied.

"Oh Tim. It is going to take some time, but I am sure Katie and Georgie will forgive you. You know how much Katie idolises Ty, she just gets upset. It will all be ok, sooner or later. We just have to give it time." Peter reasoned. He and Tim continued talking, while they waited for Lou to come back with Georgie.

Katie opened the door to Amy and Ty's room, she saw Ty with his headphones in and Amy still sleeping. Ty looked up and saw a distressed look on Katie's face, "Hey Katie what is wrong?" he asked, putting his laptop down and picking her up to sit on his knee.

"I just seen grandpa Tim… He is in the kitchen with Daddy. I think mommy and Georgie are coming to see him too. Uncle Ty, he is a mean man. I don't want him to be here." Katie sobbed.

Amy had woken up, but didn't move, instead, she gently squeezed Ty's thigh, to show that she was there. Ty sighed, "Katie, grandpa Tim was not very well, but he is getting better now! That is why he is here!"

"I know, but it is bad what he did to you. I just ran away when I seen him…" Katie said shyly, she buried her head in Ty's shoulder and started to cry.

"Katie, were you rude to grandpa Tim?" Ty asked. She looked up and nodded at him, feeling embarrassed. "Right, I think you should go through and apologise for being rude. If you want I will come with you," Ty said.

Amy lifted her head up and looked at Ty, she mouthed ' _you sure?'_ to which he nodded. "I will come with you too Katie, if you want." Amy said.

"Please." Katie replied shyly, nuzzling her head back into Ty's shoulder. Amy sat up and took Katie from Ty while he got a shirt on. Once he was ready, he took a deep breath and picked her up. Amy and Ty walked through and Katie was on Ty's hip. They saw Tim talking to Georgie and she seemed to be talking back, which was a very good sign. "Hey guys, someone here wants to apologise to her grandpa for being rude." Ty said, putting Katie down on the floor. Katie looked up at Tim, who had turned around in his chair to look at her, "I am sorry Grandpa Tim. I shouldn't be rude. I will never do it again." She said shyly, holding onto Ty's leg.

"It is ok Katie, I don't blame you," Tim replied. Katie let go of Ty's leg and went and sat on Peter's knee.

"Are you feeling better Amy? Lou told me you haven't been too well?" Tim asked, trying to strike up a conversation with his daughter.

"Yeah, I am feeling ok, a little tired though. I will probably go back to bed… I will see you at the party?" Amy replied.

"Yeah… okay honey. Glad you are feeling better." Tim said as Amy walked back through to her and Ty's room.

Ty shuffled uncomfortably, "Yeah, I best go back through see if she is ok. Plus, I need to do some more work for school. See you at the party Tim." He said, walking back through to the bedroom.

"I best be going too; I need to sort out some stuff back at mine. I will see you all at the party. Bye all" Tim said getting up.

"Bye." Everyone said.

"Hey Georgie, can you take Katie to play in your room for a bit?" Lou asked.

"Yeah sure, come on Katie, we will have a party in my room. Do you want to bring a dvd up?" Georgie asked.

"YAY! CAN WE WATCH SLEEPING BEAUTY!?" She asked, jumping up and down. Georgie laughed and they both went and got the sleeping beauty dvd. They ran upstairs into Georgie's room and got into the bed and started the movie.

Downstairs, Lou and Peter were speechless, "Oh my god… that was like the most awkward encounter ever. Do you recon Amy and Ty are ok?" Peter asked.

"Oh I don't know. Let's leave them to it for a while. I will go through in a moment. Why don't me and you just sit on the couch for a bit?" Lou asked. Peter could see that his wife was feeling down, so he stood up and pulled her up off the chair. He led her to the couch and sat down with her and pulled her into his arms.

Ty walked into the room, to see Amy lying down on the bed. He walked over to her and asked, "Are you ok Amy?" while pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah, it is just weird seeing him in the house. I really don't feel well though; I am actually exhausted. Even though I only woke up at like 3. Thank you for letting me sleep in. I do appreciate it," Amy replied.

"It is ok, anything for you. Plus, I have been working loads while you have been asleep, so it is all good." Ty laughed, kissing her softly on the head. Amy turned around and looked at him, she smiled.

He leant in and kissed her, the kiss started off slow but soon grew passionate. Ty rolled over and pulled her on top of him. When they felt the need for air, Amy pulled away and placed a soft kiss on his nose, "Thank you. I really did need that!"

"It's ok, like I said, anything for you! Plus, we haven't had a proper kiss in a couple of days, and I have really missed it." Ty laughed, kissing her again. This time, the kiss didn't last long, it was just a simple peck on the lips. Amy rested her head on his chest and Ty wrapped his arms around her. They just lay like that for a while, Amy was just happy to be back in Ty's arms. Next minute, Lou came in, but she saw them and thought the worst, "Oh my god im sorry!" she said, about to back out of the room.

"Oh no Lou, it is fine. We are just cuddling. What's up?" Amy asked, turning her head round to look at her sister.

"I was just wondering if you two are ok? You know. After dad." Lou asked, she walked in and sat on the empty side of the bed.

"Yeah, we are fine. It is just weird seeing him in the house again, you know. After everything!" Amy explained.

"Yeah I know what you mean. You didn't have to do that with Katie by the way Ty, Dad understood what was happening." Lou said.

"Oh it was nothing; I don't want the girls being any different with him because of what happened. I know it is going to be harder for me and also for Amy, but it shouldn't have to be hard for the girls." Ty sighed.

"I know what you mean. The girls are upstairs watching a movie and Peter is cooking up some dinner. Will you two be joining us for dinner tonight?" Lou asked.

Amy looked at Ty and nodded, "Yeah, I think I am up to eating something. What time will dinner be ready?" She asked.

"Oh in about two hours, so you can have a kip, or just do whatever. I will knock you up when it is ready." Lou replied standing up, "See you later."

"Yeah, see you later Lou." Ty replied. Once she had shut the door, Amy rolled off of him and snuggled up into his chest. She was drawing patterns down his torso as he was playing with the ends of her hair. They didn't need to speak, they just wanted to be in each others arms. Slowly but surely, they drifted off into a nice, sleep.

Lou went back through to the kitchen to help Peter with the dinner, "Thank you for being civil with my dad today. It has really helped me and the girls. Now I know Amy and Ty weren't exactly loving and warm, but that is to be expected. Thank you Peter, I really appreciate it," Lou said, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his shoulder.

"It is fine Lou; I just want everything to go as easy as possible. Of course Amy and Ty aren't going to be all warm and fuzzy with the man, that is going to take time. I am proud of Ty though, for making Katie come back through and apologise. That must have taken guts for him!" Peter exclaimed.

"I know, I know… Ugh, come on, lets get this food sorted. I said I would knock them up when it is ready as Amy said she is feeling a bit better!" Lou said as she got onto prepping the veg.

Two hours later, the dinner was ready and Lou and Peter had dished everything out and put it on the table. Peter went upstairs to get the girls and Lou went to go and wake up Amy and Ty. She knocked on the door and entered, "Hey guys, dinner is ready when you are," she said. Ty stirred, which woke Amy up as well, "Thanks Lou, we will be through in two seconds." Ty replied. Lou smiled at the pair and walked back through to the dining room. Amy and Ty joined the four of them and sat down. They all at down and ate dinner together, "Wow Peter, Lou. This casserole is amazing!" Ty exclaimed.

"It really is! I am glad this is my first proper meal in a couple of days! Thankfully I am feeling better!" Amy laughed.

"I am glad you're better Auntie Amy!" Katie exclaimed.

"Aww thank you Katie!" Amy laughed.

"Yeah, it means I can come and wake uncle Ty up!" Katie said excitedly. Everyone – bar Ty started laughing. However, he soon did see the funny side.

After dinner, Georgie took Katie outside to do night check and Peter did the dishes, while Amy, Ty and Lou all sat in the living room.

"I am so glad you are feeling better Amy, I bet you do too." Lou said.

"Yeah, its amazing! I love being better, however I am going to miss sleeping all day and spending time with this goofball over here," She teased.

Lou laughed and Ty just looked at her, all of a sudden, a hiccup came from his stomach. It was terribly loud and Lou and Amy had to do a double take, "Erm babe, are you ok?" Amy asked, trying to hold back the giggles that were about to erupt.

"Yea-" *Hiccup* Ty said, "I am," *Hiccup* "Fine." *Hiccup*

Lou and Amy both erupted into major fits of giggles, "Oh my god. You are hilarious! Bless your little cotton socks! You have the hiccups!" Amy laughed.

*Hiccup* "Hey, stop! That's no-" *Hiccup* "-t fair!" *Hiccup*

"Aww bless you Ty, its ok, everyone gets hiccups once in a while! Your face is funny when you do hiccup, it moves funny!" Lou laughed.

*Hiccup* The girls continued to tease him for ages *Hiccup*

Peter heard the commotion and thought up a plan, to try and scare the hiccups out of him. He looked on top of the fridge cabinet and found his mask, the one that he wore for Halloween. He put it on and got down on all fours, this would hopefully scare the girls as well. He quietly crawled through, listening to the banter between the girls and how they were really winding Ty up about the hiccups. He could hear Ty hiccupping and slowly crawled behind the sofa. They luckily, hadn't heard him so he braced himself and jumped up and made a 'roar' sound while grabbing Ty's shoulder. The three of them screamed and Ty instantly used his super reflexes and flung his fist backwards, straight into Peters face.

"OW! OH MY GOD MY FACE!" Peter cried, "All I wanted to do was scare the hiccups out of you!"

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" Ty said, standing up. The girls were back into fits of giggles, "Oh my god that has to be the funniest thing I have ever seen!" Amy cried, laughing.

"I think my nose, yep my nose is bleeding," Peter exclaimed, pinching the bridge of his nose and tilting his head back.

Lou's face straightened, she went over to Peter and took off his mask,

his nose was bleeding, but not too bad, "Oh babe, its just a scratch! You'll be fine. Let me go and get you some ice." She said. The four of them all walked through to the kitchen, "Hey Lou, can I get some ice for my hand as well?" Ty asked, rubbing his knuckles.

Lou stifled a laugh, "Yeah, have these peas. Peter can have the sweetcorn."

"It's not funny! This is literally the most painful thing ever!" Peter exclaimed.

"Of course it is, now come here." Lou said, putting the ice on Peter's face. The four of them sat in the kitchen, trying to reduce the swelling on Peter's face, and Ty's knuckles. When Katie and Georgie walked in. They looked shocked, "Erm… have you two had a fight?" Georgie asked.

"Nope, I just may have scared Ty and he used his super fast reflexes and hit me in the face, by accident. Not on purpose… I hope!" Peter laughed.

"Hey, I think you did a good job I haven't hiccupped since you scared me!" Ty laughed. Peter turned his face and looked at him with a stern look, Ty, Amy, Lou and Georgie all started to laugh when all of a sudden *Hiccup* Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Peter, who now was the one to hold his hand over his mouth, to try and stop the hiccups from escaping, "Oh no…" He sighed. Everyone immediately started to laugh, and Peter did too, once he found the funny side of it!

 **AN: Lol, the hiccups storyline came from Heartlandfan101 who thought it would be funny to have a hiccup scene! If you have any suggestions for scenes or stories in these chapters, then please do let me know and i will see what i can do :-)**

 **Please keep rating and reviewing! I do appreciate it :D**


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

It was just after lunchtime and Lou was sat at the kitchen table writing a list of people who were coming to the party. So far she had: Tim, Soraya, Dylan, Cass, Caleb, Kit, Danny, Scott, Shannon, Stephen. Amelia, Jeff and Jessie. Jack walked in and peered over her shoulder, "Lou, I thought this was supposed to be a small do!" He exclaimed, seeing the ever growing list of party goers.

"Oh Grandpa, relax! It is New Years Eve! Of Course we are having a load of people! These are just our close friends anyway. Don't tell me you don't want to meet Scott's new girlfriend, Shannon?" Lou asked.

"Actually, it would be nice to meet her. He really does deserve to have someone. I am glad he is happy. You are telling me this is it though, no more people?" Jack asked.

"No, no more people… yet." Lou replied.

"Ok… good. Right, I need to go and meet your dad, we need to have a meeting about the cows. Before you say anything, yes I will be nice. I am actually proud of him you know; the way he has actually faced up to his problems. Well it has taken him a lot less time than it did last time!" Jack said.

"Oh grandpa! I didn't know that you cared!" Lou exclaimed.

"I do, but if I hear you repeat this to anyone, then I will deny it!" Jack laughed.

Lou shook her hear, "Right, okay grandpa." She started but then saw Peter walk through, "Oh hey honey, how is the nose this morning?"

Jack looked confused but turned round to see Peter with two black eyes, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Ty…" Peter started, "He had the hiccups, so me being me thought I would scare it out of him by putting on my scary mask from Halloween and jumping up from behind the sofa, I didn't think he would fling his fists behind and yeah basically he punched me square on in the nose!"

Jack tried not to laugh, "Oh my god, that is actually brilliant! Right, I best be off. Just don't change too much in here Lou, please." Jack asked.

"It isn't funny! It really hurt! Don't you worry Jack, I will make sure she doesn't go overboard, like usual!" Peter exclaimed, sitting down in one of the chairs.

Jack got up and left. As Lou continued making lists and writing down ideas of what needed to be done, by who and when.

"How is your nose then?" Lou asked.

"It is actually extremely sore! Can't believe he walloped me!" Peter exclaimed.

Lou laughed, "I can! If someone had done that to me, I probably would have reacted in a similar way! You do deserve it though!"

Ty and Amy walked through from their room, "Good morning! How's the nose Peter?" Amy asked, stifling a laugh.

"Sore. No thanks to your fiancé!" Peter sighed.

"Come on, you know I didn't mean it! It kind of is your fault though, you did scare me!" Ty laughed.

"Big girl! It's ok, I do forgive you though. At least you didn't punch me on purpose, but I would hate to be anyone who you do punch on purpose… you would batter them!" Peter joked.

"Yes, but, he won't be punching anyone on purpose any time soon, will you babe?" Amy asked.

"No, no I won't. I think the last person I punched out was Chase Powers – boy was that satisfying," Ty grinned.

"I think he was the last person I punched too," Amy laughed.

Lou looked up and saw Amy and Ty laughing, "What? You punched Chase Powers Amy?"

"Yeah, did I not tell you?" Amy asked.

"Erm, no. no you didn't!" Lou exclaimed.

"Oh well, basically, when he was back last year, he started saying all this crap about me, Ty and him. He said things like it was obvious that I had feelings for him and what not and the only reason I wasn't engaged to Ty was because I wanted to be with him. Then he forced himself on me and kissed me, I pushed him back then clobbered him around the head!" Amy laughed, "Ty saw the whole thing, but didn't do anything luckily…"

"Yeah, I was about to storm over there and hammer him, but this one took care of that!" Ty exclaimed wrapping his arms around Amy.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you never told me that! You two like keeping important things from me!" Lou exclaimed.

"Oh whatever Lou, hey, where are the kids?" Amy asked.

"Stephen is back, so they have taken Katie on a Trail ride so we can sort some stuff out for the party tomorrow, without all the stress of Katie getting in the way," Lou explained.

"Wait… you are saying, her boyfriend comes home after near enough a week you have them babysit Katie? How did you get round that?" Ty asked.

"Well, I made her. She has to take responsibility and look after her sister from time to time…" Lou started, acting all authoritative.

Peter laughed, "No, that's only half the story… carry on,"

"Ok… ok… I may have bribed her… with a twenty…" She mumbled.

"Very smooth Lou, very smooth." Amy laughed, "Right, so what needs doing?"

"Well, the living room doesn't need to be changed much. But me and Peter are making a start on the buffet food. So you can go and sort the room out in the loft as Jeff and his new girlfriend are coming and obviously needs a place to stay." Lou asked.

"Right ok, come on Borden, lets get going." Amy instructed grabbing his hand and pulling him through to the utility room.

"Thank you Amy, Ty. There are spare sheets and everything you need up there, I just haven't had time to sort it out!" Lou stressed, "Oh my god, I need to get started. I will see you both once you have done! There are a few other things that need doing!"

Ty and Amy both stifled a laugh at about how stressed Lou was getting, "Alright, we will be as quick as we can!"

Ty reached out for Amy's hand and entwined his fingers with hers and opened the door for them to both walk out. They slowly walked over to the barn and Ty said, "I am so glad you are feeling better! I would have hated for you to be ill on New Years Eve!"

"I am happy im better too! I really didn't fancy being ill on New Years Eve either! I can't believe Lou sending Katie out with Georgie and Stephen!" Amy exclaimed.

"Nothing like a crazy four-year-old to completely kill the mood!" Ty laughed, "Hey, I was thinking…"

"Oh that sounds dangerous… you? Thinking?" Amy teased as they opened the door to the barn.

"Well that is just rude. But if you are going to be like that, then I won't tell you about my awesome plan," Ty teased back.

"Oh, I am so sorry Dr Borden, what was your _awesome_ plan?" She asked as they entered the loft.

"Well. I was thinking, that if Jeff and his new girlfriend were coming over, its not very nice to let new people sleep up here… so I thought that why don't we offer to stay up here? Because that way," He said while wrapping his arms around her waist, "We get to have some _alone_ time of ourselves. What do you say to that?" He asked while kissing her neck.

"Mmmm, that sounds very nice. Such a good idea," She moaned, with her body melting into his strong arms.

"Like, I know it isn't a night at the dude ranch or anything, but it does let us have some time together on New Years Eve. I think it will be great," Ty said, kissing her neck again.

"That will be amazing. I have missed our _alone_ time! Especially since we have been in the house since we got back from Arizona!" Amy exclaimed, "Right come on, lets get this bed sorted out." She said releasing herself from his grip.

Ty spent the next 10 minutes wrestling with a fitted sheet, while Amy just stood and watched the frustration in his face, "Ty, do you want some help?" she asked as he was now sprawled out on his stomach with his hands on either side of the top and feet in the bottom corners.

"Erm… yes please, can you just tuck the corners in at the bottom? I really didn't think this through!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can tell," Amy chuckled while she walked over and tucked the bottom corners of the sheet, "Right you can get up now. God you are such an idiot! Can't believe you managed to do that! It is just a sheet! How did you cope when you lived on your own in the trailer?"

"Well, the sheets weren't the fitted sort so it was much easier to do…" Ty sighed, "And hey, it isn't my fault, if I hadn't don't the whole starfish, then this sheet wouldn't be done!"

"Yeah, yeah ok… or you could have stopped acting like the big man, and let me help in the first place!" Amy laughed, handing Ty the quilt covers and holding up the quilt for him to put it on.

"God, that seemed to take a lot longer than usual!" Ty complained, sitting back down on the bed and lying down.

"Because you decided to be all macho! Now come on, we best get back over there to help, otherwise Lou will be thinking that we have been up to everything BUT change the bed!" Amy said, grabbing Ty's hands and pulling him up. Ty groaned but followed her down the old wooden steps down from the loft and into the barn. They slowly made their way over to the house, where Lou and Peter were arguing over how many pigs in blankets needed making up, Lou was saying 100 but Peter, being the reasonable guy he is, said 50 at the most. They were interrupted by the screen door shutting and seeing Amy and Ty walk in, "There you two are! We thought we were going to have to send out a search party for you both!" Lou exclaimed.

"Sorry, this one thought he would be able to put on the sheet himself and ended up star fishing across the bed, trying to keep the corners in there. Honestly, you should have seen him! It was hilarious!" Amy giggled. Ty did not look amused.

"WHAT?! YOU PUT YOU PUT YOUR FEET ON THE BED?! YOU HAVE YOUR OLD BOOTS ON! NOW JEFF AND HIS GIRLFRIEND ARE GOING TO BE SLEEPING IN A DIRTY BED!" Lou cried.

"Hold on Lou, my boots aren't that dirty… and anyway, me and Amy had an idea…" Ty started.

Lou eyed the pair wearily, "Go on then, what it this idea of yours?" she asked.

"Well, we know Jeff has stayed in that loft before and has no problem with it, but is it really fair to let his girlfriend, sleep in an old grotty barn loft with no indoor plumbing?" Ty asked.

"Well where do you expect them to sleep? Oh wait, why don't I just get on my builder's hat and build a new extension so Jeff and his girlfriend can have a room in the house!" Lou stressed.

Everyone tried to hold back laughter, this was the Lou they all knew and loved, someone stressing over plans for parties, "hold on Lou, we were going to say that we will stay in the loft, and let them take our room, but I wouldn't say no to see you building an extension, it would be funny!" Ty laughed.

"I think you would look sexy in a builder's hat hun," Peter commented, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh… that seems more reasonable actually… why hadn't I thought about it before?" Lou sighed.

"Probably because you didn't think about it logically, like we have," Amy teased, "But no seriously, we would be happy to take the loft on New Years Eve."

"Oh I see; this has an ulterior motive! Now I am surprised I didn't think of THAT before," Lou teased.

"Whatever you say Lou… right what else needs doing?" Amy asked, rolling up her sleeves.

"I need someone to roll 100 sausages in bacon," Lou started but Peter gave her a _seriously?_ Look, "Alright, 50 sausages…" Lou sighed dejectedly.

"Oooh pigs in blankets eh? Usually you only get them at Christmas! This is going to be the BEST New Years Eve Buffet EVER!" Ty exclaimed, looking like a kid at Christmas.

"Ty, I need you to go and change the bedding in your and Amy's room, especially seeing as Jeff and his girlfriend are coming over in a couple of hours." Lou laughed and Ty's face dropped.

"Don't you worry babe, you come and wrap these pigs in their blankets and I will go and do the bed sheets!" Amy decided, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you, right let's get wrapping piggy's!" Ty said proudly to the sausages. Everyone just shook their heads and went back to their designated jobs.

Throughout the rest of the day, all the food had been prepared. Jack returned from his meeting with Tim, which went seemingly ok, but Jack being Jack would not divulge any of the information to the others. Lisa joined them not long after Jack and was exhausted, she had been doing lots of paperwork for an upcoming trip to France she was having to take. Georgie had dropped Katie back off in the house, while her and Stephen went and did 'chores' in the barn. Katie ended up helping Ty bake brownies, she had chocolate mix all over her face and in her hair. Once Lou was aware as to what was going on she took her and gave her a bath and got her ready for bed. Georgie came in not long after as Stephen's mom had been to pick him up. They were both really looking forward to the party and couldn't wait for it to all start. Only one more day!

At around 5pm, a red truck pulled up, Jeff and his new girlfriend, Jessie got out of the truck. Georgie went running up to him and gave him a big hug, Katie followed and gave him another big hug. They all walked inside and Jeff said, "Hey everyone, this is Jessie. Jessie this is Lou, Peter, Amy, Ty, Jack and Lisa."

Everyone greeted them and they all sat down having a nice family dinner, "So, are we up in the loft like usual?" Jeff asked after putting his cutlery back down on his plate after they had finished their meal.

"Actually, Amy and Ty are going to take the loft, then you can have their room, it is just easier, plus there is the added bonus of heating and indoor plumbing in the house," Lou laughed.

"You two didn't have to do that, we would be happy to stay in the loft!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Oh no seriously dude, it is fine. We have spent many nights up there when Stephen has been here, so we are dead used to it. Plus, she is right about the heat and indoor plumbing, it is an added bonus!" Ty laughed.

After dinner, Jessie and Jeff brought in their cases from the car and unpacked in Amy and Ty's room. After that, Georgie demanded that they go out to the barn to look at Phoenix and the other horses, and to also help her with night check seeing as Stephen wasn't here – but she didn't disclose that piece of information until they got to the barn.

"So, Jessie, how long have you and my brother been together?" Georgie asked curiously, while passing her a bucket of food to put in Spartan's stall.

"Only 3 months, but we have known each other for a while now. I hear you have a boyfriend; Stephen is it?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, we have been together about 3 months too, he is coming tomorrow night, so you and Jeff get to meet him!" Georgie laughed.

"Yes, I want to meet this gentleman suitor and see what his intentions are with my little sister!" Jeff exclaimed as he returned from the back field. Georgie blushed and hid her face, Jessie laughed, "Oh Jeff, don't wind her up! Come on, get your work done! We are ready to go back in the house!"

Georgie laughed as she watched Jeff sigh, and finish his chore of sweeping up the barn floor.

After finishing the chores, they all went over to the house, where Amy, Ty, Lou, Peter, Lisa and Jack were all sat in the living room drinking brews. Once everyone got in, they decided to watch the movie 'The Hangover' before they all retreated to bed. Jack managed to watch 20 minutes of it before feeling totally and utterly disgusted, so excused himself and went to bed. Lisa didn't manage to watch much more of it, apparently it was a bit too much for her. The other five stayed and watched the end. After the movie had finished, it was like 11pm, Amy and Ty went and got their bags of clothes and said good night to everyone, who were all about to go to bed.

They walked over to the loft and clicked on the new heater, "Boy, I did forget how cold it got up here!" Amy shivered.

"Well, lucky for you, I – your personal radiator, is here at your service," Ty teased, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck. They both got undressed and Amy put on one of Ty's t-shirts as it was a lot cooler in here than their own room. Ty got into bed first and then Amy got in on the other side, she cuddled up to him and put her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night, I love you." She sighed.

"I love you too," Ty replied with a yawn, "Good night."

And with that, they both fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

 **Thank you for all the reviews – Keep them coming! I have to say, December has been an awesome month, Getting Caught has had almost 10,000 views! That's more than all of my stories put together in November, October and September! New Years Eve Chapter is already written, and I really think (I hope) that you are all going to love it!**


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

It was 8pm on the night of New Year's Eve, 31st January 2015. Heartland ranch had not been this busy since Jack's birthday party a couple of years prior. Amy and Ty had introduced Jeff and Jessie to the others who– despite being a few years younger than the others, got on with the group pretty well. They were all sat in a corner, talking about their Christmas.

"… yeah so pretty much, my dad was drunk by 11am and managed to set fire to the turkey… was quite an eventful day!" Danny finished telling his Christmas story.

"Oh god dude, seriously? That sounds terrible!" Ty exclaimed.

"Ah it was all fun and games, we all just got bladdered and ate everything but turkey," he replied, "So how was your Christmas day?"

"Oh well, this one," Ty said picking Katie up as she ran over to him, "decided to wake everybody up at 4:30 in the morning. Luckily Lou and Peter managed to get her back to sleep!" Ty said.

"I was excited to see my presents of course! But I did go back to sleep!" Katie sighed, "Oooo im going to go and see Stephen. Bye uncle Ty." Katie said, jumping off his knee and running over to Stephen who was sat with Georgie behind the music table.

"Oh… ok then…" Ty said as he saw Katie skip over to Stephen and jump up on him. The group carried on talking about their Christmases and all of the girls were showing off their gifts, not knowing that Ty was the reason behind most of them.

"So, how did you meet each other?" Lou asked Scott as she poured him and Shannon a glass of wine each.

"My dog, Charlie got run over and I took him to the vets and Scott promised me that everything would be ok, and… well it was! Charlie is now happy, running about, fit and well again. All thanks to this amazing guy right here," Shannon replied, touching Scott's arm, "Thank you so much for inviting me over to celebrate with you guys, I do appreciate it."

"Oh no don't worry! Any friend, or sorry girlfriend of Scott's is a friend of our family!" Lou laughed.

"Yeah, I kind of owe my whole life to this family! They really saved me! Especially Lou and Amy's mom. She was a great woman!" Scott said.

"I know, my mom did really do well at picking guys in the loft, you and Ty have been great successes! She would be so proud!" Lou said, but a sudden feel of nostalgia came upon her and she sat down next to Peter, who held her hand.

"Oh, this is Amelia, she is Stephen's mom by the way," Peter said motioning Amelia to sit down and join them, to take the talk away from Marion.

"I'm Scott and this is Shannon," Scott said, introducing himself. The five of them got talking about their families and typical old people stuff.

"I am glad you could come Tim. I think deep down; everyone is glad that you are here. It shows that you are getting better and that you are committed to this family," Jack said, as he, Lisa and Tim sat down in the kitchen.

"Thank you Jack, I do appreciate it. I just hope that this new year can do me good. I am determined to show you all that I can change and I can sort my life out," Tim replied.

"I think that is amazing Tim. I am so happy that you have done this and helped yourself. I just hope that you are going to stick to it," Lisa cried, "Right, I am going to go and see if Lou needs anything doing, and don't you two need to go and set up the fireworks?"

"Yes love, we will go and do it now…" Jack sighed and got up and put his hat on, Tim followed suit and they both left the house.

Back in the living room, Ty was stood manning the laptop and making sure the music was going to be continuous, he was busy typing away, finding and queueing the music that was going to be played throughout the night. Amy saw that he was sat on his own, so picked up a beer and walked over to him and passed him a beer, "You look thirsty," She laughed. Ty looked up and saw her standing there, looking as beautiful as ever, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down to sit on his knee, "Why thank you my amazing fiancé, I am rather thirsty after all," He whispered into her ear, planting a small kiss just under her earlobe. Amy leant back into him, "Oh good, right what do you say, once you have finished this playlist, meet me out on the porch in about 10 minutes? Grandpa and dad should be back inside then, and to be honest, I would like to spend some time with you alone tonight before everyone gets sucked into this party," Amy spoke softly, rubbing her finger up and down his thigh. Ty grinned and wrapped his arms tighter around her, he rested his head on her shoulder and said, "Alright, I will meet you out there in about 10 minutes, we won't make it obvious, just slip out as and when. Meet you on the porch." Ty laughed and kissed her cheek, "Right go mingle, see you in a bit." He exclaimed, pushing her up onto his feet.

"…Seriously Jack, I am telling you now, I was the better rodeo cowboy! Look at all my buckles!" Tim argued as he and Jack walked back into the house.

"What a load of bull! I was better, just because you got inducted into the _Cowboy Hall of Fame_ does not mean that you were better than me." Jack stressed.

"Oh yeah, then what does it mean?" Tim asked.

"It means that the cowboy association do not have good judgement!" Jack yelled. The pair continued to bicker as they sat down in the living room, continuing their little _disagreement_. Everyone was secretly happy that they were slowly getting back to their old selves.

Amy gave Ty a look from across the room and she slowly made her way to the door. She went outside and sat on the bench that overlooked the barn. Back inside, Ty realised she hadn't taken a jacket, so decided to go down to their room, grab himself another hoody and put it on. He walked back into the front room to see everyone was in their own conversations, and let out a sigh of relief. He slowly made his way to the door and stepped onto the porch, "I made it," he smirked, walking over to Amy, "-and I also got you a hoody, because I knew you hadn't put on a jacket." He said, taking off his top hoody and holding it up for Amy to put her arms through, "Thank you." She said as he sat down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and they sat just watching the world go by. "You know, your dad and Jack seem to be getting on a bit better! They are still arguing about their cowboy status; the others are just sat around drinking. Lou is, well… Lou and stressing about the amount of Pigs in blankets that are out at a time!" Ty laughed.

"I know, dad and grandpa are slowly getting back to how they used to be, which I feel will hopefully be the same for all of us in this coming year. 2015 has not been the greatest of years but I do think 2016 will be amazing." Amy sighed, happily.

Ty kissed her cheek, "You know that 2016 IS going to be the best year of my life, you know why?" he asked.

Amy pretended to ponder, "Hmmm why would that be?" she teased.

"Well, first of all, I am going to be spending it with you, second of all, I am going to graduate and become Dr Borden and last of all, I am getting married to the greatest woman in the world. Now that is something that will make 2016 the best year of my life." He said, turning her around in his arms and planting a kiss on her lips.

"Mmmm, now that does sound amazing. I really can't wait to marry you." Amy replied and kissed him back.

"I can't wait to marry you either; I do love you Amy. I really do!" Ty murmured softly as he started planting kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Amy moaned quietly, "Ty… stop…"

Ty reluctantly pulled back and looked her in the eyes and leant in for a kiss. The kiss started off sweet but soon turned passionate. Ty ran his tongue over Amy's lips and she opened her mouth to allow his tongue to enter. The kiss seemed to go on for ever until a very recognisable voice was heard, "God you two, get a room!"

Amy and Ty immediately broke apart after hearing the voice, they both looked up in total shock.

"Well aren't you going to say hi?" The person asked.

"Oh my god Mallory! What in the world are you doing here!?" Amy exclaimed jumping up and giving her a hug.

"Well, me and Jake had some time off and decided to come and see you all while we were visiting our parents," Mallory replied.

"Oh my god Mallory, it is good to see you!" Ty said, giving her a hug, "You too Jake." He said, shaking his hand.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were coming?" Amy asked.

Mallory laughed, "Well, we only decided on coming home last week, and we kind of wanted it to be a surprise. We were just going to sneak in un noticed and be like oh hey guys, but you two kind of put a stop to that."

"Oh it is really good to see you! Come inside, you have to meet everyone and see old faces. I am sure Jack will be so happy to see you!" Ty laughed, opening the screen door. He and Amy walked in first and everyone looked round, "Where have you two been?" Lou asked.

"Just outside… but look who we just happened to find out there," Amy replied, pointing to the door frame, where Mallory and Jake were just walking through.

"Hey guys, ya miss us?" Mallory joked. Everyone was shocked and all of the family came and gave her and Jake a hug. They all asked her countless of questions and they all filled each other in on the gossip and asked her and Jake about life in Paris.

Later on, Mallory, Jake, Soraya, Dylan, Amy, Ty, Cass, Kit, Caleb, Danny, Jeff and Jessie were all sat outside on the porch with some beer, "Right, so let me get this straight… Danny works at Maggie's, Danny then hit on Amy, Amy is engaged to Ty so that was a no go – you are lucky he didn't punch your lights out there, by the way – but anyway, few weeks later, date night, Danny introduces you to his date, who happens to be Kit, who also happens to be Ty's ex girlfriend. And you all don't find that a little bit weird?" Mallory asked, still trying to get her head around it. Everyone laughed and shook their heads – same old Mallory, creating weirdness where there was no need for any.

"That is pretty much it to be honest Mallory… thank you for putting such a positive spin on things – as always. But no, we don't find it weird because we are all mature adults now. Besides, it is pretty funny when you think about it!" Ty exclaimed, "Everyone is very happy with how things are."

"Yeah, the way you two were sucking face out her when we pulled up shows how happy you two well and truly are," Mallory joked.

"God guys, can you seriously never keep your hands off of each other?" Caleb asked, looking at Amy and Ty, where Ty was sat with his back against a post and Amy between his legs, "There we go, prime example. I bet you two couldn't sit apart for 20 minutes."

"We aren't that bad Caleb! And I bet we could last 30 minutes, say fifty quid?" Ty asked, putting his hand out for a hand shake.

"Right, you're on!" Caleb said shaking his hand. Amy got up and went and sat next to Mallory on the bench.

"I will put a timer on my phone, ooo I really can't wait because, tonight, I am going to be fifty quid richer," Caleb boasted to everyone, who were all laughing.

"Yeah, you'll be saying that when you are handing me over the 50 quid tonight. Hey Amy, what do you fancy doing next week? It's on Caleb," Ty laughed.

"Ooh, I am not sure. I am sure we could think of something to do, wow Caleb, how generous of you," Amy teased.

"Just you two wait and see, just wait and see." Caleb smirked, knowing he had set his phone alarm for 25 minutes, just to catch them out. They all began talking about plans for the next couple of weeks, when suddenly Katie came running out and jumped on Ty's lap, "Uncle Ty, can we go and get the dogs? And can we play jump the jumps? I asked everyone in there and they all said yes. Please Uncle Ty?" She pleaded.

"You know what Katie, I think that will be an awesome idea, but we won't play jump the jumps for another 25 minutes, because uncle Caleb over there owes me some money, and he is trying to trick me. So, in 25 minutes we will _all_ play jump the jumps. What do you say?" Ty exclaimed. Everyone laughed as they saw Caleb's face drop, how did Ty know what his plan was?

"YAY! Can we go and get buster and Remi now?" Katie asked. Ty nodded and crouched down and lifted Katie onto his back and ran over to the dog pen with her.

"Wow… Who would have thought it ey? Ty Borden, the bad boy from the loft, a big softie and brilliant with kids!?" Mallory exclaimed.

"I know right! You would think out of everyone, especially if first impressions are anything to go by anyway…" Caleb laughed, "God we really did hate each other back then didn't we?"

"Hey, remember that time that you two let the cows out on that round up we were all on? Because you were fighting?" Jake asked.

"Oh yeah, that cattle drive. In Ty's words I think it was the _'best cattle drive in the whole entire world_ ' wasn't it?" Mallory said.

Amy hadn't listened to any of the conversation, she was too busy watching Ty and Katie play with the dogs in between setting up the jumps for 'jump the jumps'.

"Oi, earth to Amy…" Soraya said, waving her hands in front of her face to bring her out of her daydream, "There she is, she is back with us. God stop staring at him!"

"Sorry, just can't help it sometimes," Amy laughed, "So Jeff, have you and Stephen had a chat yet?"

"Yeah we did, I went and helped with the horses this afternoon. He told me about everything that has happened in his life and he seems cool. Besides, they are like 14 so its all sweet and innocent isn't it?" Jeff said.

"Yeah, they are dead sweet though. They both care about each other loads." Amy replied, just as they were talking about them, Caleb's timer went off. Kit checked the time and said, "Right, its back on for 6 minutes, just to be on the safe side. We don't want O'Dell winning this bet do we now?"

"Nope of course not! Like Ty said, I am sure we could find something nice to do with that 50. Cheers Caleb," Amy laughed.

For the next six minutes, Caleb sulked while he was sent inside to go and get the others. "Come on, we are going to play jump the jumps next. Someone has to beat Borden and Amy, like just has to." Caleb said bitterly.

"Why is that?" Peter laughed.

"Kind of made a bet that they couldn't stay away from each other for 30 minutes… they have done it… as I didn't factor in the whole Katie thing. I now owe him 50 quid… So they can't win this, right?" Caleb declared. Everyone laughed and went to join the others outside. Jack, Amelia, Lisa and Tim decided not to take part, which left Georgie without a partner as Katie went with Stephen, seeing as Georgie was actually taller than Stephen, it just wouldn't be fair.

"Well I don't want to sit out… This isn't fair!" Georgie sighed.

"Why don't I go twice, once with Amy, then once with you?" Ty reasoned, "Remember who won last time?"

"True, at least I am not stuck with dad again tonight… sorry dad, but it is true!" Georgie sighed, "Right, I will go with Ty." She declared.

Jack cleared his throat and said, "Right, one time round and one time only. First score counts, no take backs. First couple is; Kit and Danny. 1,2,3, GO!"

Kit and Danny flew around the course, but Danny managed to underestimate the height of the last jump and just face planted. Soraya and Dylan were next; they didn't do too bad considering Dylan wasn't the tallest of fellas. Caleb and Cass went after them and did, reasonably ok, still very slow but know where near as bad as they were on Ty's birthday, where they just fell over at every hurdle.

"Right, Ty. Are you ready?" Jack asked as Amy jumped onto Ty's back.

"Yep, on your count." Ty replied.

"Okay, 1… 2… 3… go!" Jack said and Ty sprinted off into the direction of the jumps. He managed to clear the jumps in an impressive time, and could hopefully have don't it so they could win. After they got back to the starting line, Amy hopped off. Ty felt his ribs starting to hurt a little bit. He had been doing lots of lifting and carrying for Lou, and transporting some hay bails from the back barn to the front. He didn't want to put a downer on it all so, just carried on as usual.

Stephen and Katie went next, clearing the course in an impressive time, which could be the winner. Jeff and Jessie were up next, but didn't perform too well as Jeff fell over the third jump and couldn't get back up. It was time for Mallory and Jake next, who managed to do the course in a super fast time, and it wouldn't be a surprise if they had actually won the whole thing.

The last two coupled to go were Lou and Peter and Scott and Shannon. Both couples did the course in an average time, Lou was secretly very pleased with Peter, considering he didn't do it that well with their 14-year-old daughter a few months ago.

"Right Ty, are you ready? We can beat everyone!" Georgie exclaimed, jumping onto his back, causing him to wince slightly. Ty being the kind of person who hated a fuss, decided not to say anything. Jack did the count down and they were off, he managed to clear the first hurdle, but took the landing funny, and it sent shooting pains up his sides. He instantly fell to the ground, onto his bad rib side.

"Oh my god Ty, why couldn't you do it like you did with Amy. I bet you did that on purpose so you and Amy would win didn't you?" Georgie scoffed, getting up and wiping the sand off of her jeans.

"No Georgie, I-" Ty started but couldn't bare the pain and grabbed his ribs. Caleb walked over, seeing that his mate was in pain, "Hey man, what's up?" he asked.

"Ribs…" Ty said faintly.

"What?" Caleb asked.

"My… Ribs!" He exclaimed. At that moment, Caleb's mouth formed a small 'o' as he realised why Ty was being discreet about it. Tim was here, everyone was here. He didn't want to bring a downer on the night. Amy walked over to them, "Hey what's up?" She asked, feeling concerned.

Caleb whispered, "His ribs have been giving him jip by the looks of things…"

"Oh Ty, come on, lets get you up," Amy said, urging Caleb to help him up. Once they managed to get Ty on his feet, they walked over to everyone slowly.

"Is everything ok?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine. We are just going to take him inside. Who won Grandpa?" Amy asked.

"Well… Mallory and Jake actually beat all of you, but you and Ty were a very close second. By 1.6 seconds!" Jack exclaimed.

Mallory and Jake high-5'd and boasted about them actually winning. Georgie went in a huff and scowled at Ty, "You did that on purpose, you did didn't you? Just so I didn't win. How stupid."

"Georgie, leave it." Caleb said, giving her a stare, which Lou and Peter both picked up on and Lou walked over to him, where Caleb whispered what had happened, she instantly realised, "Right, I am going to go with these, why don't you all stay out here and play catch or something? We just need to sort something out in the house." Lou suggested.

Everyone seemed rather confused, but decided not to argue against it, Jack went over to Lou, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah grandpa, he has just done his ribs in. obviously he doesn't want to say anything because of everyone being here. I am just going to go and see if everything is ok. We need to bring in this new year without making a big deal out of his ribs. Can you just keep all these outside for a bit?" She asked. Jack nodded and went back over to the group, he made Stephen go and get a ball and explained that Lou and the others were sorting something out for the last half an hour of the year.

Lou walked into the kitchen to see Ty sat with his shirt off as Amy held some ice to his ribs.

"I really wish this hadn't happened tonight of all nights…" Ty sighed, "My ribs have been fine for so long, why did they have to play up tonight?"

"Probably because of all the work you have done today, for me. Right, I will go and set up the projector with the count down in there, we have about 30 minutes. You still have some pain meds for emergencies don't you?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, I will take some now. It means I have to stop on the beer, but I would rather that than have painful ribs." Ty said. Caleb got him a glass of water while Amy got him his meds. He took some tablets and sat back into the chair, holding the ice to his ribs.

"Are you ok?" Amy asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss.

"Yeah, I am ok thanks… Just going to take it easy for the rest of the night, I am still up for you know, later," He smirked, with a raise in his eyebrow.

"Glad to see you are still up for it, but we won't be doing anything if this pain continues, ok?" Amy said half sternly, she would love more than anything to celebrate the New Year with Ty, but she knew if his ribs weren't up for it, there was no point forcing it.

"Yea ok, now come here and give me a kiss. We need to practice for midnight," he teased leaning in and giving her a kiss, the kiss didn't last long because everyone started coming in.

"Really you two, there is half an hour before all that!" Cass laughed walking through the door, but stopped when she seen Ty with a bag of ice down his back and his shirt off, "Erm, are you ok?"

"Yeah fine, just landed funny. You know what it is like. You have seen these ribs worse than this. Go through guys, I will be back through in a minute. Just need to get my shirt on." Ty said, shoeing everyone through to the living room, where Lou had finally – with Caleb's help – managed to get the projector working with the countdown.

Tim was the last to walk in, and when he realised what had gone on, his heart just sank. He couldn't possibly feel any worse right now and it was this feeling inside, that used to make him want to drink. Luckily he had the willpower not to do it. "Hey, Amy. Can I talk to Ty alone for a moment?" He asked, once it was just the three of them in the kitchen.

Ty looked at Amy and nodded for her to go back through to the lounge, "Hey what's up Tim?"

"This, that, is because of me isn't it?" He sighed.

Ty nodded, "Yeah, they are rarely sore but I have been doing a lot of heavy lifting today – then that fall just did them in. I promise you I am fine though. Can I speak to you outside for a moment? Before midnight?"

Tim looked shocked, "Erm – yeah… if you want to that is. Do you need help with anything?"

Ty shook his head, "No just go wait for me outside, I will be out in a second." Tim left and went and stood on the porch, Ty put the ice in the freezer and put back on his shirt. The meds had kicked in so was feeling a lot better. He walked outside, while doing up the buttons on his shirt and said, "Right Tim. Everything that happened between us can stay in 2015. I don't want all these awkward encounters to continue into the new year. I want us to start a fresh. I have seen that you are willing to make a change. Can we just start a fresh? New year, new us? I know that sounds dead cliché but, I think Amy would benefit, so would Lou and the kids. I just think we need to take a step and try and put it behind us. Although I can forgive you, I can still never forget. I just hope this is something you want?"

Tim's face lit up and he looked at Ty and saw he was being deadly serious, "Ty I wouldn't want anything more in the world. I am so, sorry for everything but you have seen how willing I am to change. I would love for 2016 to be a new start for us. Do you recon we can do this?" he asked.

"If you are willing, then I am also willing. So what do you say, after all, you were the first to know about the engagement?" Ty laughed, knowing that that was one of the best memories they had together.

Tim's face lit up, "Thank you Ty. And yeah, I was the first to know wasn't I? Come on, we best get in before they think we have killed each other," Tim laughed.

"Yeah come on… we only have 4 more minutes of this year!" Ty exclaimed.

The pair of them walked in to see everyone talking in their little groups, Ty walked over to Amy and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear, "I love you, so so much!"

Amy turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist, "What has brought this on?" she asked.

"Well, I have just spoke to your dad and we have cleared the air. We both felt that all the past problems should be kept in 2015, and not brought forward into 2016." He explained. Amy didn't reply, she just planted a kiss on his lips, not caring who was around, or what they were saying. After they came up for air, Amy hugged him, and buried her head into his chest, taking in his familiar scent.

"RIGHT EVERYONE! 30 SECONDS UNTIL MIDNIGHT!" Lou exclaimed, making sure that everyone started the countdown. When it got to 10, they all started counting down. When they got to 2, Ty grabbed Amy and started kissing her. As the rest of the party were counting down, the clock struck midnight. Everyone cheered, "Happy new year!"

After a few celebrations, Amy and Ty finally broke apart, "Wow, you do know you started early?" Amy asked.

"Are you complaining? We got an extra 2 seconds of awesomeness," Ty teased.

"Nope, I am most certainly not complaining," She smiled, "But what was it for?"

"Well, I wanted to end a shitty year, with an amazing kiss and start this year with an amazing kiss. Just to make it a bit more equal," He explained.

Amy laughed, "Oh I really do love you, come here!" she grabbed his head and pulled him down for a kiss. The kiss didn't last long as it was interrupted with a chorus of 'Auld Lang Syne'.

"Happy New Year Amy." Ty whispered, resting his forehead on hers.

"Happy New Year Ty." She whispered back.

After the sing along, Tim made everyone make their way outside for the spectacular firework display.

"Right everyone let's count down, and I will press the button!" Tim said. They all counted down from 10 and when they got to 1, Tim pressed the switch and everyone braced themselves for the huge amounts of fireworks. But nothing happened, "Erm, Jack, you did connect the fireworks to the main switch didn't you?" Tim asked.

"Tim, that was YOUR job! You said and I quote ' _I will connect the switch while you run the line'_ so I ran the line and you said you had the switch." Jack replied. They continued to debate who had what job and Tim decided to just do it because it was getting late. When Tim had finally connected the fireworks to the switch; everyone counted down for the fireworks, which actually went off this time. The lights were amazing and the whole of Heartland was lit up. As the fireworks were going off, Ty wrapped his arms around Amy and whispered into her ear, "Come on, let's sneak off now, before we get caught up in lengthy New Years conversations."

Amy turned around and looked at him, she smiled and took his hand and they snuck off up to the loft, to celebrate the new year in their own way.

 **AN: Woo bring on 2016 I tell ya! 2015 has been a weird year for me, so many downs and not so many ups. However, this year I did start watching Heartland and I have found it to be an awesome escape from a load of crap that's been going on :-)**

 **I also started this fanfic, in September… wow that seems sooooo long ago now! Thank you all for your awesome words of encouragement, because I literally didn't think that anyone would read it, let alone write 90 chapters!. Right I'm off to have a few beers at home in front of the telly because all my friends are mean, and have gone back to uni :( Chapters will slow down after this next couple as I have exams and an essay due in next week lol…**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing and I proper hope you all have an awesome new year – hope you don't all get too bladdered (only if you are over 18 like, i don't approve of underaged drinking :P) Here is to hoping 2016 is a decent year :D**


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

Ty woke up and looked at the clock, it was 11am. After sneaking off, they were up till about 4am, Ty was dead pleased as his ribs didn't give him jip once – hallelujah for Codeine! He lay there, thinking of the previous night and how he and Tim had finally put their differences inside. Ty actually had no idea he was going to say anything to Tim, but the face Tim made when he realised what was wrong with him after jump the jumps, told Ty that he was well and truly sorry for what he had done. He thought that going into the new year with the air cleared was the best thing that he could do. Mostly for Amy's sake, she never said anything, but she did miss her dad and after the little fiasco with Katie and Georgie, he felt that it would be good for everyone to see him and Tim being sorted. 2016 was well and truly going to be the best year in his life, and he was so grateful to be spending it with his amazing fiancé, who was still sleeping beside him. He lay there, watching Amy sleep and he felt like the luckiest guy in the world. He knew they should be getting up soon as Mallory and Jake were coming over to have a proper catch up with everyone. He just wanted to kiss Amy so bad, but really didn't want to wake her. He just stared at her until he couldn't resist her any longer and reached out his arm and stroked her cheek lightly. She stirred and her eyes flickered open and she saw Ty grinning at her, "Good morning beautiful," he murmured while opening his arms for her to lie there.

"Mmm, good morning," Amy mumbled sleepily, shuffling closer to him and laying her head on his chest.

"So, it's the first of January, 2016, and I have woken up lying next to the most beautiful woman in the world. Now this really is a great way to start the year!" Ty smirked while kissing her head. Amy lifted herself up on her elbows and rolled on top of him and kissed him, "I see the ribs are feeling alright then," she laughed.

"Yeah, they aren't too bad surprisingly… especially after our little celebration last night," Ty teased running his fingers over her shoulder and down her arm.

"That's good then, that means I can do this," Amy whispered, rolling herself off him and pulling him so he was on top of her.

"Oooh, you doing that means that I can do this," Ty teased running his fingers down her front and down her sides. His lips found hers and the kiss started off slow but quickly turned passionate. Next minute Katie came bursting through the door, "Merry New Year!" She exclaimed. They broke apart and Amy scrambled for the covers. Lou walked in behind Katie with a tray of breakfast, "Oh guys, erm sorry… we have made everyone breakfast in bed and we thought you would like some…" she said.

"Oh thanks Lou, can you just leave it on the side. Not exactly decent…" Amy mumbled.

"Why don't you have a shirt on?" Katie asked, pointing at Amy, "Uncle Ty never wears one but why don't you have one on?"

"It was really, really warm last night. Now thank you for breakfast, we will be sure to eat it all. We will be over once we have finished," Amy said with a face that was bright red.

Lou coughed, "Right come on Katie, lets leave these to it!" she said ushering Katie down the stairs, she turned to face the pair, "Really? You didn't have enough of that after you snuck off last night," Lou teased.

"Lou!" She exclaimed, "But, for our sake, please teach that daughter of yours to knock!"

"Yeah yea, I will give her a knocking tutorial! see you both later on. Mallory and Jake are coming over at about 2. They want to tell us everything about France and -" Lou started.

"Lou, we will talk about it later. See you soon." Amy said, cutting her off. Lou realised and chuckled, "Ok, see you both later." And with that, she walked down the old steps to meet Katie.

"Oh my god… just when you think that we are safe! That was such a close call!" Amy exclaimed, putting her hands into her face.

"I know! Can't believe she asked why you didn't have a shirt on! Lou's face was priceless! I think your face wasn't much better!" Ty laughed.

"Oh don't… lets just hope she doesn't repeat anything to anyone!" Amy exclaimed. Ty leant over and grabbed his button down shirt he had worn last night, "Here put this on for now if you want."

Amy smiled and slid his shirt over her shoulders and did up the buttons, "What do we have for breakfast then?" she asked, pushing herself to sit up a bit more.

"Oooo we have bacon butties, and…" Ty started, "Aww she even remembered the brown sauce! God your sister really is great sometimes! To be honest, last night made me work up a great appetite!" he teased, kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh shush you and get this eaten. We should really go and make an appearance down there, especially before Jeff and Jessie go home. It is a shame that she has to work tomorrow isn't it?" Amy replied.

"Yeah, it really is. Georgie loves having him here!" Ty said, "I really can not believe Mallory and Jake turning up though!"

"I know! I was so surprised! They are both looking great though aren't they?" she replied, "You know, we should see if they want to go on a trail ride with us. I bet Copper would love to see Mallory again, and I think Georgie would let Jake borrow Phoenix for a ride. Her and Stephen are going out with some people from school into town this afternoon anyway," Amy suggested.

"You know, that sounds awesome! Although… I do prefer our trail rides being just us two… but I think this once, it won't bother me _too_ much," Ty teased, kissing Amy's cheek, "It has been a while since we have been on a trail ride! Even though we have Mal and Jake, it will still be nice won't it? Ooo you know what I am looking forward to? Lisa's steak pie New Years Day dinner! I can not wait!"

"I know how much you love Lisa's new years' steak pie. Every year you remind me. Right come on, we should go and say good bye to Jeff and Jessie before they go." Amy replied, picking up her breakfast plate and putting it on the side and walking over to the bag to get some clothes. Ty got out of bed and got dressed.

Once they were both ready they walked over to the house, where everyone was sat in the living room, "You're just in time, Jeff and Jessie are setting off in a minute." Lou said.

"Yeah, we knew you were leaving early so came over once we finished breakfast – which was awesome as always Lou," Ty said.

"Yeah, I can't believe I have work tomorrow. We would have loved to have stayed longer. It has been nice meeting you all." Jessie exclaimed.

"Well you are welcome here anytime." Jack said.

"Right, we best get going, traffic is going to be a nightmare isn't it!" Jeff sighed.

"Yep come on, we should get off if we want to be home before 9! It has been great meeting you all, thanks for letting us come to the party." Jessie said, again.

"Like I said it is no problem. Come on, I will help you with your bags to the car," Jack offered and he and Jeff carried the bags to the car. Everyone said their goodbyes, Georgie went up to Jeff, "I wish you didn't have to leave… When will you next be here?" she asked.

"As soon as I get leave from work, I will come and see you. I promise. Now be good squirt!" he exclaimed, giving her a hug. Lou and Peter walked up to Georgie and stood with her while they waved the pair of them off.

As they turned to go back inside, an old battered truck pulled up, it was Mallory and Jake, "Hey guys, you didn't have to have a welcome party for us," Mallory laughed.

"We were just waving off Jeff and Jessie. If we had known you two were going to pull up we would have made them lock the gate," Ty joked.

"Ignore him Mallory, Jake. It is good to see you again, although, it does only feel like a couple of hours since we saw you last!" Amy exclaimed, giving her what felt like the 100th hug.

"I know; it is so strange being back! My parents have missed us and so have his, like they were both crying when we turned up. So embarrassing… least none of you cried!" Mallory exclaimed, once they had all got inside.

Jack laughed, "What is everyone's plans for today?"

"Well I need to go; dad you're taking me into town, remember? Stephen and me are meeting some people from school. Don't worry, I will be back for dinner. Dad come on we need to go!" Georgie stressed, walking out the door.

"Alright, alright! I will see you all once I have dropped trouble off." Peter laughed.

"Well, a few of the horses need exercising so we were hoping to go on a trail ride. Jake, Mallory, fancy coming along with us? I am sure Copper will be very pleased to see you! Jake you can ride Phoenix – Georgie won't mind." Amy asked.

Mallory and Jake both nodded, "Yeah sure, wow it has been a while since we last did anything like this!" Jake laughed

"Can I come with you?" Katie asked.

"No, sorry Katie but we are going to go quite far, and it wouldn't be fair on you. Why don't you watch some DVD's or do some drawing?" Ty replied, kneeling down so he was at her level, "I am sure Mallory and Jake would love a drawing to take back to France with them once they go. What do you say?"

"Ok… but can you take me on a trail ride soon? With the Doggie's?" She asked.

Ty chuckled, "Yes of course,"

"Well I need to get going on the pie, and yes Ty, I will make you extra Pastry before you ask," Lisa laughed.

"Ah, cheers Lisa. You are a star! I am dead excited for this dinner now! The best dinner of the year!" he exclaimed.

"Oh so my cooking isn't good all the other 364 days a year is it then Ty?" Lou asked, teasingly.

"Don't, you know what I mean! I used to get a steak pie with my mom every year, no matter where we were, or how skint we were. We always got a steak pie on New Years day. It was kind of like a family tradition!" Ty said, lowering his head a bit, at the sudden memories.

"Oh I know, don't you worry. Right. You four best get going if you are to get back for your pie," Lou laughed.

The kitchen was silent for a minute until Mallory broke the silence, "Come on then, I want to go and see my number one boy!" she exclaimed.

"Erm I am right here?" Jake laughed.

"Nah, you are only in my top 10… now come on!" Mallory joked, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door. Everyone laughed, it was so good to have Mallory back.

Amy and Ty walked after them and when they got to the barn, Mallory walked over to Copper's stall. Copper was eating his hay and when he heard Mallory's voice, his ears pricked up and he his head over into Mallory's hands, "Hey boy, did ya miss me?" she said softly, "I sure have missed you! Has Amy been looking after you? Yes? Well that's good isn't it?"

"You know, he can't talk back," Amy teased, after Mallory used to tease her about talking to horses many years ago.

"Yeah I know, right let's tack up these boys and get on the trails." Mallory said. They all got to work on tacking up their horses.

"Right, I fancy a trip up to the old jumping course, haven't been there in a while. You all alright with that?" Amy asked. Everyone nodded and they all mounted and started off down the trails that led to the old jumping course. Once they got there, they all sat down on a big blanket that Ty had brought and let the horses wander.

"Wow I remember when Ty and me built this place, it is looking a bit dead now though!" Mallory laughed.

"What you two built this place?" Jake asked.

"Yeah –" Mallory started but was interrupted by Ty who said, "No, I built this place, you just sat down trying to boss me about and talking my ear off!"

"Well someone had to tell you how to set it up!" Mallory argued.

"Actually, I had googled it and I knew exactly what I was doing. It was just distracting with a little 12-year-old constantly talking and asking you questions!" Ty argued back.

"Alright children, that's enough," Amy joked, "So Jake, how is the new job going?"

"The job is awesome! I am working on a horse show, lots of cowboy stunts and I am loving it! How is the work at Heartland going?" Jake asked.

"Well, it has gone slow ever since Ty's altercation with my dad, just because we have all been so busy, but in the new year, I am going to rebrand the website and start it up again fully. Ty is graduating in a couple of months, so he will be busy at school and work, so I will have more time to work with some horses," Amy explained.

"Oh yeah, my mom told me all about what Tim did, I can't believe it! Although, I can because it is Tim after all… How is everything with that?" Mallory asked.

"It is a lot better. It was really hard at first, I was on bed rest for two weeks and just really struggled for a while. Tim and I cleared the air last night, because after the injury from jump the jumps, he looked mortified, as he knew that it was what he did that set off my pain. We talked it through though and have decided that 2016 is a new start for us." Ty explained. They carried on talking for another hour and a half about their lives and how things had changed in the 7 years they had known one another. Mallory was talking their ears off about her job, which is in a childcare centre. They all gelled together like they used to and it really didn't seem like they had ever been away. They all rode back to the barn and when they walked inside, they saw a disgruntled Georgie, "Who said you could ride Phoenix?" she asked harshly. Jake just looked at her, not knowing what to say. Amy said, "I did Georgie. You weren't riding him and anyway, he needed some exercise!"

"Well he is my horse! You should have asked me!" She shouted.

"Wow, Georgie stop! It is not like a complete stranger has ridden him. Now are you going to tell me what has brought this on, or should we go and speak to your mom and dad about how rude you were?" Ty reasoned.

"Ugh… well we ran into Olivia into town… she started stirring a load of crap between me and Stephen and our friends. Saying how we are always together and how I had gained weight… so must be be… be… pre-g..nant!" Georgie broke down. Amy gave her a hug and shushed her, "Why don't you, me and Mallory go up in the loft. The boys can sort the horses out. Can't you lads?" Amy asked.

"Yeah sure, you three go up. We will go and have a beer or something once we are done. Have a lads catch up?" Ty said, kissing Amy's head. He and Jake got to work untacking the horses while the three girls went upstairs.

"Right what actually happened?" Mallory asked, sitting on the bed, "God Amy, you two could have at least made the bed this morning! Sorry – Go on Georgie."

"Well, me and Stephen were sat on a bench with Sam and Jamie. We were just talking about Christmas and everything that we had done. Then, we got up and decided to get a milkshake from Maggie's. We all went in and sat down at the bar to get milkshakes to go as we were going to sit at the park again. Well when we walked out, Olivia basically started going on and on about things, like how she thinks Lou and Peter are rubbish parents, letting me and Stephen sleep in the same room – which we don't as you all know… then she said my, my, haven't you got a bit lumpy round the middle, oh my god I bet you are pregnant. I was getting really really mad at her, Stephen and Sam literally had to pull me to one side to stop me from hitting her… I can't believe how mean and spiteful she is! She just won't stop going on!" Georgie cried and Amy pulled her into a hug.

"Well, it sounds to me that she is jealous. From what I have heard anyway. I have met Stephen last night and he was the sweetest, kindest lad ever – you have got yourself a good one there Georgie by the way – anyway… Stephen is a good looking lad, so I bet Olivia fancies him, or did and is jealous because he is with you and not her. If I was you, I would just laugh in her face and call her pathetic. Don't rise to what she says though, don't lose your temper because that will only get you into trouble." Mallory said.

"I think Mallory is right Georgie. It does sound that she is jealous! You do need to tell Lou about this, before she hears of any gossip second hand…" Amy said, but just as she started, Lou walked in, "Hey, Ty sent me up here – something to do with girl talk?"

"Come in… There is some stuff we need to talk about." Amy said as Lou came and sat on the bed.

"Amy, you two could have made the bed this morning! This place is a tip!" Lou exclaimed.

"That's exactly what I said!" Mallory exclaimed, but Amy gave her a glare, "Oh right, well basically…" She started and told Lou everything.

"… they said it would be better for you to hear everything from me before you heard it through word of mouth from the town. There is no truth into what she said though, you have to believe me!" Georgie cried.

Lou laughed and gave her a hug, "Georgie, of course I believe you! Now you need to stop these tears and we need to head over to dinner. I also think you need to apologise to Jake, you were a bit out of order with him by the sounds of things." She reasoned.

"Yeah, I know. Come on, before Ty eats all the pie!" Georgie laughed and stood up. The four of them got up and walked over to the house. Jake and Ty were on the porch drinking beer and laughing, "You all ok now?" Jake asked standing up.

"Yeah, look I am sorry for blowing up on you, just everything got to me. You can ride Phoenix whenever you are home from Paris." Georgie apologised.

"It's ok Georgie, I know you are going through a tough time. Great that you would let me do that because Phoenix is one of the best horses I have ridden!" Jake laughed, giving Georgie a hug. Her face lit up and she felt all smug – her horse was the best horse he has ever ridden! They all went inside and sat down at the table, "Wow, the pie looks awesome as ever Lisa!" Ty exclaimed.

"Thank you Ty. I made it with extra pastry and extra gravy this year – the two best bits as you remind me every year!" She laughed. They all tucked into the meal and enjoyed light conversations. "So Mallory, Jake, how long are you staying for?" Jack asked.

"Erm, I have the next week off work, so we are going back on Thursday. I know such a short visit but hopefully we will be down in summer!" Jake replied.

"Too bad, but I really do hope you can make it back for the wedding – when we finally set a date, we will let you know." Amy said.

"How could we miss the wedding of the century? This is the wedding between Amy and Ty! The relationship goals of life, minus all that nonsense when you broke up and stuff, but yeah! We will be over here for the wedding no matter when it is! I could not miss this wedding, especially after the hell you put us all through in the beginning!" Mallory exclaimed.

"Erm, thanks Mallory… I think…" Ty laughed.

Once dinner was finished, everyone sat round in the living room, Katie was showing everyone her drawings that she had done for Jake and Mallory. "Wow Katie, these are awesome! We are going to hang these on our fridge, aren't we Jake?" Mallory asked.

"Yes! They will be right on the front, and when our friends come round, they will all see them!" Jake exclaimed.

"YAY! Thank you Auntie Mallory and Uncle Jake! That's great!" Katie exclaimed, she had called them auntie and uncle, because they basically were an extension to the family.

"Oh Katie, I forgot to say, thank you for the breakfast in bed this morning! It was lovely," Lisa complimented.

"It's ok Lisa! We made breakfast for _everyone!_ You and GG weren't warm like Uncle Ty and Auntie Amy were though, were you?" Katie asked.

"What Katie?" Lisa asked, feeling slightly confused.

"Well…" Katie started but Lou interrupted, while trying to hold back a laugh, "It was nothing. Just ignore her." she laughed.

"But mommy… I was just asking a question," Katie sighed.

"I know but you don't need to ask it though do you?" Lou asked.

"No, but I was just saying… I don't see how they were warm in the loft though? It is much colder in there than the house!" Katie asked a very believable question.

"Katie, I was just really warm. You know when I wasn't well the other day and went really cold and warm again? Well I kind of got really really warm for no reason, that's all!" Amy explained, creating a big pile of bull that hopefully Katie would accept.

"Yeah but… even when you were ill… and warm… you had a Tshirt on…" Katie said, but was about to say more when Lou said, "Katie that is enough. Don't keep going on about it now, ok?"

"Ok mommy… I was just…" Katie began to argue but saw a look on Lou's face, a look she knew wasn't a nice one, "Ok… sorry…"

Amy was so embarrassed, but along with everyone else, she was trying not to laugh. Jack just pretended like he didn't know what was going on, so did Lisa. Whereas Mallory and Jake were both trying so hard not to burst into laughter. Jake looked at his watch, "Right, we best be going. We are up early in the morning, visiting my grandparents for 2 days. Thank you so much for dinner everyone." He said.

"It was our pleasure Jake. It has been great seeing you both again. Make sure you drop by again before you leave," Jack said getting up and shaking his hand.

"We will do Jack," Mallory exclaimed, giving him a hug. They all said their goodbye's to Mallory and Jake. After that, everyone slowly started going to bed, Georgie made her excuses and went upstairs to skype Stephen, Lou and Peter put Katie to bed not long after. The 6 adults all sat round watching a new years special on telly. At 10pm, they all decided that it was time for bed, especially after the late one the night before. They all went into their bedrooms.

Amy walked in to see Ty already undressed and in bed. She quickly got undressed, but put one of Ty's shirts on – just in case. She crawled into bed and lay with her head on Ty's chest. They didn't exchange any words, Amy just listened to the soft thump of his heart and slowly but surely, fell asleep.

 **Woo New years' day chapter done! Another long one but it might be the last one for a couple of days as I should really start this essay that is due in on Monday… Hope you have all enjoyed the past two weeks of chapters :P I have enjoyed writing them! Thank you all so much for all the reviews – they aren't showing up on the actual review page at the moment due to a bug in the system, but I have read them all through my emails! Please continue reviewing as it is lovely being able to read them all! Hope you had an awesome New Years Eve and aren't nursing too bad of a hangover today ;)**


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

It had been a week since New Years Day and it had been a quiet week, no one really did much as they all just spent time together as a family. Mallory and Jake had left to go back home for France the day prior so everyone was feeling a bit down. They had a fun week seeing them, the whole family went on a trail ride with the pair. Ty was sat on his laptop in bed and Amy was still asleep he was looking through his timetable for his last semester and was actually beginning to realise that he was this close to actually becoming a vet, and one step closer to marrying the girl of his dreams. His timetable was three full days this year, then two days at the clinic for his practical assessments. He sat back and sighed, this meant that he was going to be away from Heartland a lot of the time so it meant he had to cherish every moment in time he had with Amy. She began stirring in her sleep and rolled over, her eyes flickered open and she smiled, "Morning." She murmured.

Ty laughed, "Morning beautiful."

She sat up and looked at the time, it was 8:30am, "Wow, you are up early! What's on your mind?" she asked, knowing that Ty had been a little quieter than usual the past week.

Ty sighed, "Just looking through my timetable for this semester…"

"Ooo, your last ever semester timetable! That's something to be happy about isn't it?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, but I am literally either at uni or the clinic for 5 full days a week, we are barely going to spend a lot of time together…" Ty mumbled.

Amy picked up the laptop and put it on the floor, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek, "Ty, of course it is going to get tough the next couple of months, and yes, we may not have as much time to spend together as we would like, but. That just means we are going to have to make the most of our time together," Amy teased kissing him. Ty laughed and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "Now that sounds very promising! One thing I will say though is that I am looking forward to our weekend at the dude ranch! It was so nice of Lou to let us have it for two nights wasn't it?"

"Yes it was, although tomorrow is going to be sad because we are saying goodbye to Soraya and Dylan, which is going to be horrible. I am really going to miss them you know?" Amy sighed.

"Yeah, me too. But they are moving back here in June aren't they? So that is what we have to look forward to, oh and a little thing called our wedding!" Ty laughed.

"Ooo I know; I can't wait for that either. So tonight, we are going for a meal in Hudson and back to the dude ranch, I think tomorrow we could go for a trail ride maybe before we go for the goodbye meal?" Amy suggested.

"Now that does sound like a plan. I love your thinking!" Ty laughed, "Come on, lets get ready and go for breakfast, I am starving!"

"Same!" Amy laughed, giving him another kiss and getting out of bed. They both put on some clothes and walked out.

"Morning you two! You're up early!" Peter commented from the table.

"Yeah, I was just checking out all of my timetables and clinic hours for the next semester." Ty replied.

"How is it looking?" Peter asked.

"Tough. It is looking very tough! Not going to have a life for the next couple of months!" Ty exclaimed sitting down and pouring some coffee.

"You will just have to make the most of any time off you have won't you?" Lou said as she walked through with the toast plate, "You two looking forward to your weekend?"

"Yes but also no, only because we are saying goodbye to Soraya and Dylan. It is going to be hard tomorrow night to be honest. Thank you so much for letting us use it for two nights!" Amy replied.

"Oh it is fine! There is no one at the dude ranch this week, so its free for you both to use. Plus, it is going to give you both some time together before the hectic year really gets into play!" Lou laughed.

"Oh god, don't remind me! I just can't wait for uni to be over, no more assignments or exams!" Ty exclaimed.

"I remember those days well; I really don't miss all the stress!" Peter chuckled.

"Oh thanks… that makes me feel 10 times better! Thanks Pete, I appreciate it!" Ty joked.

"So, what is everyone doing today?" Jack asked.

"Lou and me are sorting out the new website and planning what we are going to do this year with the business." Amy explained.

"I have a 2500-word essay on the different operations for crush injuries using car crashes as an example. I know, I have such a fun day a head!" Ty laughed,

"Yeah, but we are going out tonight and tomorrow, so at least that's something to look forward to," Amy said suggestively.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget about that!" Ty joked.

"Me and Stephen are going to have to do the horses all weekend aren't we? Ugh." Georgie sighed.

"Oh shush Georgie, you two haven't done them on your own for over a week! Also, you two have loads of homework to do, so it's a good thing he is staying over for the weekend!" Lou said, "So, stop moaning, otherwise I will ring him and give him the weekend off!"

"Erm, no, it is ok thanks. I am sure we will cope for two days…" Georgie said quickly.

"That is what I thought, now why don't you go down to the barn, I am sure he will be here soon." Lou replied. Georgie got up and ran out to the barn, everyone was laughing at her sudden change in attitude.

"What are you doing today grandpa?" Amy asked.

"I am going to do the cows and then me and your dad are meeting with Caleb about his work this year – which should be ever so fun…" Jack groaned.

"Oh grandpa, I am sure it will be fine. Anyway aren't you and Lisa staying at hers from now until Sunday? As she is going to France again on Monday for a few weeks?" Lou asked.

"Yeah… god it is going to be so strange without her here…" Jack sighed.

"I am sure you will be fine grandpa, we have plenty to do here to keep your mind off of things, now go. Go and meet dad before he has a go at you for being late!" Lou teased.

"Alright… you two have a fun weekend, and will you give my regards to Soraya and Dylan?" Jack asked.

"Of course we will grandpa. Have a good time with Lisa and we will see you on Sunday!" Amy exclaimed. Jack said his goodbyes and left for Tim's.

"Uncle Ty, can you play with me today?" Katie asked, as she was finishing her cereal.

"I am really sorry Katie but I have lots of school work to do, so I am just going to shut myself in my room and do my work. I will play with you when I am next free though, how does that sound?" Ty asked.

"But… you and auntie Amy are away all weekend," Katie replied solemnly.

Ty sighed, "Yeah I know, but I am going to be really, really busy for the next couple of months, so we want to spend some time together."

"But you _always_ spend time together! Why can't I come and play with you today?" she pleaded.

Lou butted in, "Katie, you need to be a big girl and stop all of this moaning. Ty and Amy deserve some time together, and you can play with your dad today. I am sure if you ask nicely he might let you ride Pogie around in the arena."

Katie huffed, "Alright… I guess that will be ok too… sorry Uncle Ty…"

Ty laughed, "It is ok Katie. I am sure we can find some time to do something another day."

"Yay! Daddy. Can we go and play with Pogie now?" Katie asked, suddenly feeling excited about being able to go on her horse. Peter groaned, "In about an hour, daddy has to sort out some emails first and anyway, you have just eaten breakfast so you need to wait for it to settle!"

Katie lowered her head and sighed, "Ok… Can I watch Pepa Pig then?" she asked.

Peter nodded and she ran over to the couch and clicked on the telly and put Pepa Pig on.

"Right, I best go and get this work started, I will see you in a bit." Ty said standing up, he kissed Amy on the head and walked through to his room to get on with his essays.

"Yeah you and me should really start going through the planner for this year and rebranding the website. Do you want to do it in the office or in here?" Lou asked.

"Probably in here considering Stephen and Georgie will be in the barn and Peter and Katie will be out so it will be quieter in here," Amy replied, "I am going to take Ty a brew and some essay writing supplies while you are all getting sorted."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you. You are such a nice fiancé! Just as good as he is to you!" Lou laughed.

"I am kind of awesome aren't i? Now I'll be back through later. Shall we start on the website in about an hour, once they've gone?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, see you in a bit," Lou replied. Amy got up and went through to the kitchen, she made a brew, got some crisps and chocolate and put them on a tray. She walked through to her and Ty's bedroom and opened the door, "Bought you some supplies because I thought I would be the best fiancé in the world," She said putting the tray down next to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and had a peek at his work, "Ouch that looks brutal!"

"It really is! I am going to try and get it done by this afternoon, so I then have _nothing_ to worry about for our weekend of fun," Ty said.

"Well that's good, now I have an hour until me and Lou are doing anything, so I am just going to check my emails and watch my sexy fiancé work," She teased, kissing his neck and letting go.

"Thank you for my supplies, I am going to need them! I think I can get this done today. Are you looking forward to your rebranding meeting with Lou?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, I really am. Getting everything sorted with this business is a priority for this year. I really can't wait to get back into the swing of things." Amy replied. They carried on talking for a while until Ty started his work and Amy checked her emails.

Amy walked out of her room, leaving Ty to his essay. She walked through to the living room to see Lou sat with the laptop open and a pad and pen next to her, jotting down some notes and ideas, "Oh hey Amy, grab yourself a brew and we will get started," She said. Amy went through to the kitchen and poured herself some tea and went and sat down by Lou, "Hey how's it going?" she asked.

"Well I have been figuring out a schedule and I was thinking allowing clients to drop off horses Monday to Friday, giving you the weekend off. I know Ty has weekends off now, so at least you will be able to spend some time with him! I am sure you and him can work together on some horses if need be. How would you feel about that?" Lou asked.

"That sounds great! I think Monday to Friday is reasonable because not many people work all 7 days a week!" Amy exclaimed.

"It's great that, plus you do get to spend some time with buggerlugs don't you. Every minute is going to count these next few months with him! How is his essay coming along?" Lou asked.

"Well, when I left him he had done 500 words, so I think he could get it done by tonight, he said he doesn't want any distractions for this weekend," Amy replied.

Lou raised an eyebrow, "Oh ey? Are you looking forward to this weekend then?"

"Yeah, I think it is going to be good. Like date night tonight, then I think before we go to the meal with the guy's tomorrow, we are going to go on a trail ride. Just having some us time before the hectic next couple of months!" Amy sighed.

"No, I get you. Even though as Katie says ' _you always spend time together_!' you do deserve time together. One thing I am glad about is that she only mentioned the whole you not wearing a shirt four times this week and not the usual 500!" Lou laughed.

"Oh Lou, please don't remind me!" Amy groaned putting her hands in her face to cover up a blush, "That was the most horrifying thing ever!"

"I found it hilarious! She really is observant isn't she?" Lou laughed. The pair continued to chat and plan out the new website for another 3 hours, when Ty walked through with a smug grin on his face. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Amy over the chair and kissed her cheek, "I am done! I am done! Can't begin to explain how happy I am!" he said, "Are you looking forward to our date later?"

"Aww im happy for you! And speaking of dates, I need to go and start getting ready. Have you packed a bag for the weekend?" Amy asked.

"Yep, I am all packed. I'm going to have a shave while you are in the shower, just to speed up time, then I can jump in once you're out." Ty replied, kissing her on the cheek once more. Amy laughed and went to get her shower while Ty got his clothes for the date and put them in Lou and Peter's room. He walked into the bathroom where he heard Amy in the shower, he started running taps and got undressed, down to his boxers. He started having a shave and got lost in thought about the next semester in school and how hard it was truly going to be. He was brought out of his daydream by Amy who wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder, "Mmm… would have preferred that shower if you had joined me," She teased, whispering into his ear, which made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He turned around and pulled her into a hug, "I would have loved that too, however, I doubt the family would enjoy that thought, so let's save that for the dude ranch shall we?" He asked, trailing kisses down her jaw and neck. Amy regrettably pulled out of the embrace and said, "Get a shower, I need to go and make myself look beautiful!"

"You. Already. Are. The. Most. Beautiful. Woman. In. the. World!" He murmured in-between kisses. Amy blushed and pulled away further, "No, not now! Wait until tonight!" She laughed, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and running out of the bathroom before he could draw her into him again. The pair of them got ready in their own rooms and when Ty was ready he walked into the kitchen where Lou looked around, "Aww, don't you scrub up well!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I try my best!" Ty laughed, but looked around to see Amy walk through the kitchen in a lovely blue dress which brought out her eyes, he gulped, "Wow, you look so beautiful."

Amy blushed slightly and walked into the kitchen where everyone was, "Why thank you, and as usual, you don't look too bad yourself," she laughed, taking hold of his hand that he had extended out for her.

"Wow Amy you look amazing!" Lou exclaimed, "Come on, I need your picture, its like a rule!"

Amy and Ty sighed and posed for the camera, Lou took a couple of snaps with just them two and then Katie and Peter came in from their trip to the park, she wanted to get a picture with the pair of them. "Right you two best be off!" Lou said looking at the time, "I will bring breakfast over to the cabin about 11?"

"Yeah that seems fine, thank you Lou! See you all later," Amy said, "Oh wait, where are Georgie and Stephen?"

"They are in the barn why?" Peter said.

"I just need to tell them something, it's ok we will do it now before we leave." Amy replied, "See you all!"

"Yeah, see ya!" Ty said walking to open the door for Amy. Everyone said goodbye and Amy and Ty walked over to the barn and saw Georgie and Stephen grooming Phoenix, "Hey guys, can I ask you a favour?" Amy asked.

"Aww you look awesome Amy! And yeah sure what is it?" Georgie replied.

"Can you two take Harley and Spartan over to the Dude ranch either tonight or tomorrow morning? We are planning on going on a trail ride and would prefer Spartan and Harley. Only if that's not too much trouble?" Amy asked.

"Yeah sure, we will do it tomorrow. As long as you can take the bikes in the back of Ty's truck for us to get back tomorrow?" Georgie asked.

"Yeah sure, Stephen, you come and help me load the bikes," Ty said. The four of them walked over to the truck with the bikes and lifted them into the bed of Ty's truck and put some tarpaulin over them.

"Have a good night guys!" Georgie exclaimed as the pair of them were getting into the truck.

"Thanks, we will do!" Amy replied. Ty started the truck and they drove down the old drive, and took the turning into Hudson. Date weekend, had begun.

 **AN: Bit of a slow chapter but I had writers block. The next one will be put up in a couple of days, well as soon as I get it written, but I have an exam and I need to get revising! Thank you all so much for your reviews! The review feature is actually working now and I really do appreciate them :-)**


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

Amy and Ty were sat in the Italian at the top of Hudson. They were sat at in a booth in the far corner and it was pretty cosy.

"Do you know how nice it feels just having a date and not running into anyone we know? I mean I do love our friends and all but it is just nice to have some uninterrupted time to ourselves, and we would probably end up going to the pub afterwards with them, as usual." Ty said.

"I get what you mean, it is good to have some just us time. Like you said I do love our friends but they can take the mick sometimes… I really can't wait for this food, I am starving!" Amy exclaimed.

"Of course you can't, you really do love your food don't you," Ty teased, reaching for her hand.

"So do you! Are you happy that you have finished that essay?" Amy asked, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb.

Ty nodded, "Yeah, it was a total car crash of an essay though – no pun intended." He grinned and Amy laughed, "But it means that I get 48 uninterrupted hours, with you. Like I know we are out tomorrow night, but I am with you. I really can't wait."

"Neither can I," Amy replied.

A waiter walked up to them with their food in his hands, "Lasagne?" he asked.

"Erm here please," Ty replied.

"So you must be having the Carbonara?" He asked.

"Yep, that is me. Thank you," Amy replied.

"And the Cheesy garlic bread to share. Enjoy your meals," The waiter said. Amy and ty both said thank you and he went off to wait on others.

"Wow, this is awesome! One of the best I have had from here, definitely getting the lasagne again!" Ty exclaimed, "Here have a taste." He took a bit on his fork and leant over for Amy to have a taste.

"Wow, that is very nice! Here, have a little taste of this, it is quite nice. Would get it again," Amy replied passing him her fork with some of the carbonara on.

"Its alright, not as good as this awesome lasagne though. Hey, you know what we should do?" Ty asked.

"What is that?" Amy replied.

"Well, you know Lou gets fed up of cooking all the time? Well I think we should have a night where we make awesome dishes together, kind of like couples come dine with me, but just with the family and once a week. That way, it gives Lou a break from cooking and it gives us time, together, cooking. I can teach you all my amazing cooking methods," Ty boasted.

Amy laughed, "You know what? That does actually sound quite fun! As you know, I am not the greatest of cooks and I think my skills could most definitely approve with you as a teacher!"

"I think it could provide us with some very fun times couldn't it," Ty chuckled, "I do like a challenge!"

"Hey! I am not that bad!" Amy exclaimed.

"Do you remember the pancakes you attempted last time!" Ty laughed.

"Yeah… good point! They were awful, weren't they?" Amy cringed.

"They were like charcoal… I don't even know how you managed to do it!" Ty joked.

"I am a terrible cook, god I don't even know why you would want to marry me, you would never be fed!" Amy sighed.

"You know what? I would marry you even if you couldn't cook bread, I don't care about your cooking abilities but, I think I could teach you a thing or two. I have an idea, why don't we cook one night a week, on the weekends. That way, we get to spend time together, you learn to cook and I am sure Lou would be grateful of the cooking break. What do you say?" Ty asked.

Amy laughed, "You know what, that actually sounds like fun! I would love for you to teach me how to cook and also, it is a great way to spend time together."

"I could have you ready to appear on Master Chef in a matter of weeks," Ty teased.

"I love you, you know that?" Amy sighed happily, looking into his eyes.

"No, I don't think you have mentioned it in the past couple of hours," he replied in a teasing manner, "But, I Love you too."

"You are a dickhead you know that?" Amy said while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I do; but I am your dickhead so its all good!" Ty joked. The conversation continued throughout dinner and when they finished, they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. "Fancy a go in the hot tub when we get back? It sure is a nice night," Ty asked.

Amy looked up at him and smiled, "I think that is the best thing you could ever suggest! Come on let's go!" She exclaimed. They got into Ty's truck and drove back to the Dude ranch.

They got inside and put their bags on the bed. Amy walked around, but shivered, "Oh my god it is freezing in here!"

Ty said nothing but walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his face into her neck, "I have a few ideas on how we can warm up," he murmured into her neck. Amy turned around in his arms and looked into his eyes, she saw the playful look in his eye and put her arms around his neck, "But what about the hot tub?" She asked, while playing with the end of his hair with her fingertips.

Ty grinned and started kissing along her jaw and down her neck, "It can wait," he simply replied, between kisses, as he started trailing them along her collar bone, sending shivers down her spine, a moan came from deep within her throat and it made Ty even more excited. He knew he couldn't wait any longer and slowly pushed her towards the sofa, not once taking his lips off of her body. He pushed her back onto the sofa and sat next to her. Their lips met in a deep passionate kiss. Ty ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking permission to enter, she immediately let him and the kiss continued. Amy welcomed Ty's warm hands roaming her body, slowly pulling the straps of her dress over her shoulders. She started to undo the buttons of Ty's shirt, exposing his chest as she did so. Once she had undone the shirt she pushed it over his shoulders and he flung it across the room. Returning his arms to her, he slowly unzipped the dress. This was the first chance since New Years that they had to be together, and neither one of them was taking it for granted. Ty pulled away, he had a teasing look in his eye and before Amy could figure out what he was doing, he picked her up, "TY! What are you doing!?" Amy exclaimed, she had not been expecting him to do this. Ty smiled and put her down on her feet next to the bed, he undid the dress more and helped her out of it. Amy got onto the bed and watched as Ty took off his trousers and boxers and got onto the bed. He slowly took off her bra and pants and smiled, "You. Are. So. Beautiful." He murmured between kisses. Amy blushed slightly and turned her head away, to avoid eye contact. Ty put his finger underneath her chin and turned her head to look him in the eyes, "I mean it. You are the most beautiful woman in the world and I love you, so much."

"I love you too," Amy replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down on top of her. Ty's lips found her neck and started nipping and sucking on her pulse point causing her to moan loudly. The moans coming from Amy just turned him on even more. His hands travelled down her body, trailing down her chest and sides, causing her too squirm slightly. Ty grinned into her neck, he knew these moves killed her. Amy knew what Ty was doing and decided to play him at his own game, she started trailing her hands down his chest and around his sides, she could feel his erection against her hip. So, she traced her hands down and took it in her hands. She felt Ty tense up for a second, but he relaxed into it as she started slowly rubbing him up and down. Ty was loving it, but he didn't want Amy to feel left out, his hands trailed down her body and found where she wanted them to find. He slowly started circling her sensitive spot, causing her to moan even more. They carried on the teasing, the kissing and the playing for a while until they were both dying to be together even more. Amy wrapped her arms around Ty's neck and whispered, "I need you…" Those three words were all that Ty needed, he rolled on top of her and looked her in her beautiful blue eyes and smiled. He leant down and kissed her as he slowly entered her. He allowed himself to be accommodated and then started moving in and out, faster and faster. The moans that were coming from Amy was unbelievable, "Oh… Ty… please! Harder!" She moaned, he heard her pleas and did as she said. He quickened the pace and leant down to catch her lips with his, "You. Are. Amazing." Ty groaned between kisses.

"Mmmm… no, you are…" Amy teased, running her hands through his hair. Ty's hand traced down her body and started grazing over her breasts teasingly. Ty's lips found her pulse point once again, he started nibbling and sucking, causing a small bruise to form. Amy's fingernails dug into Ty's back and as she started to feel herself close to the edge, she dug her nails in further. Ty could sense that she was close so he quickened the pace and it wasn't long before they had both climaxed. Ty collapsed on top of Amy, breathing heavily. He rolled off of her when he finally managed to get enough energy, "Wow… that really was one way to warm things up in here," He teased, running his finger along Amy's arm. Amy reached up and pushed his sweat covered hair off of his forehead and smiled, "Yeah, you really do know how to warm things up don't you," She teased, kissing him softly on his chest.

"Are you glad I said we could wait for the hot tub, or would you have preferred not to do that?" Ty asked kissing her again.

"Well, like you said, the hot tub could wait. What do you want to do now?" Amy asked.

"Why don't we get into our swim gear and go and jump in the hot tub?" Ty replied, trailing kisses down her jawline, "Why don't you get the drinks and I will go and turn it on."

"Alright, let's do it. Lemonade ok?" Amy asked, getting up. Ty nodded and she walked over to the bags and found her bikini and put it on. Ty threw her his shirt from tonight so she would have something to wear. He pulled on some swim shorts and went outside to turn on the hot tub. She put on Ty's shirt and walked outside with two cans to see that Ty was already in the hot tub with his arms spread out along the back, his head tilted back and eyes closed. She smiled and walked over to him, she nudged his shoulder and asked, "Room for two in there?"

"Yep, I think there may be enough room for you! Give us those and then you can get in," Ty said taking the cans of lemonade out of her hands. Amy quickly took off his shirt and hopped in, as if you weren't in the water, it was freezing outside.

"Ahh… this is a lovely way to relax," She sighed happily, while positioning herself right next to Ty.

"It really is, isn't it? Luckily the other guests don't seem to be enjoying their luxuries, probably all asleep! Just means we have the whole of this landscape to ourselves, no one to talk to or make conversations with. Just us two, and I love it." Ty replied, kissing her cheek.

"What do you mean? We would have had it all to ourselves, even if another cabin was using theirs, there is a hot tub behind every cabin," Amy said.

"Well, last time, we would have been as we were in cabin 2 I think, but this time, cabin 3 and 4 back onto the same place, look over there, if there was people in their hot tub, then I am sure we would have to make some small talk and tone down our, well you know, us time," Ty teased.

"Ahhh I see what you mean. I am glad that it looks like they are in bed, because I wouldn't be able to do this if they were there," Amy said, putting her hand on his leg and pulling herself so she was sat between his legs with her back against his chest. Ty wrapped his arms around her immediately and kissed her neck, "Nice thinking there, Miss Fleming." He whispered, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end.

"You are such a tease Dr Borden," She replied, turning around and planting a kiss on his lips, "By the way, tonight was amazing, I can honestly say I have never felt so… I don't know how to explain it…"

Ty chuckled, "I know what you mean. Gosh… we really have learnt a few trick since we first started, you know…"

"Oh wow yes, we used to both be so shy and nervous!" Amy said, but Ty gave her a look and she recanted, "Alright, I used to be so shy and nervous. But you helped me through it and helped me overcome all of my little insecurities."

Ty wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even more close, "You know, I used to be scared too." He said.

Amy turned around in shock, "What? Really? Well you never showed it!" She exclaimed.

"Well, when you have had a warning from a certain person to stay 10 feet away at all times, _and_ if any part of me crossed that line, it would have been removed. It kinda makes you worry a little, you know, just in case! Also, I was really nervous because I was scared in _my_ mind that I was going to hurt you, like run away again or something…" He sighed.

"Oh Ty, you should have said something. It was clear that I knew you wouldn't do anything like that again, you ran because you felt the need to, not to hurt me. I trusted you, and it shows because I wouldn't have allowed just anyone to do what you do to me," She said, with a slight smirk in her expression.

Ty laughed, "I am glad someone had faith in me! Even if I didn't in myself, I could always count on you to help me through… You know, when my dad died, I was so horrible to you. Looking back, I am surprised you even put up with me you know. I wish we had gone on that trip together, because well, lets face it. I wouldn't have crashed! I was racing home to get back to you because I knew how foolish I had been by shutting you out. I am sorry for that by the way…"

"Aww babe, you know I would never blame you for any of that! Look at how badly I reacted when my mom died, I was a mess! Only when I actually faced my fears and joined up with Spartan, would I feel complete again. That is why I knew how hard and how important it was for you to rebuild _and_ get back on your bike. I never lost faith in you, not once." Amy replied, while turning around and straddling him so she was facing him. He put his hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "You know I really do love you. Even if you are a dickhead sometimes," She teased, showing him that she was fine.

"It's ok though isn't it? Because _I_ am your dickhead, no one else's. You are the greatest woman in the world, and I would just like to say, thank you." He replied and caught her lips with his in a short kiss.

"Thank you, what for?" Amy replied.

"For having hope, and believing in me when others, including myself, didn't. You Amy Fleming are the greatest thing to _ever_ happen to me. I love you to the moon and back." He exclaimed leaning in for a kiss. The kiss was long and passionate, when suddenly they were interrupted by one of the neighbours coming out in his dressing gown, looking annoyed, "HEY KEEP IT DOWN OUT HERE! IT IS MIDNIGHT AND SOME OF US ARE _TRYING_ TO SLEEP!"

Ty groaned and pulled back, Amy put her head into his shoulder, to try and hide the laughter. Ty looked over to the man, "Hey, we are sorry! We are going in now."

"You don't have to go in, but please just try and keep it down, my wife is trying to sleep!" The disgruntled neighbour shouted.

"Yeah, once again, we are really, really sorry. We are going inside now anyway. Good night!" Ty replied, trying to hold back a laugh. The neighbour eyed the pair wearily and walked back inside his cabin.

"Come on you, lets get inside and get warm. I am going to make us a fire, and we can even roast marshmallows if you like," Ty suggested, trailing kisses down her neck.

Amy giggled, "Oh my god that was so funny! Ooo and treating me to roasted marshmallows now? Boy aren't we fancy!" she teased, kissing him along his jawline and down his neck, she whispered, "Last one in has to give the other a full body massage!"

Before Ty could register what was going on, Amy had jumped out of the hot tub and ran into the room. Ty laughed and got out of the tub. He grabbed his shirt that Amy had worn beforehand and walked inside. He saw Amy wrapped up in a towel, sat on the couch. He too grabbed himself a towel and got undressed. He walked over to the fire and quickly got it going he fell back on the couch and wrapped his arm around Amy and they just sat there, warming up by the fire. "Do you want a hot chocolate before bed babe?" Ty asked.

"Oooo yes please, and don't you think I have forgotten the massage you still owe me, she teased, grazing his lips with hers ever so slightly.

Ty laughed, "One hot chocolate, a couple of marshmallows AND a full body massage – coming up!"

Amy smiled and watched while he waited for the kettle to boil, she watched him make the hot chocolate and find the skewers for the marshmallows. He walked over and put a bowl of marshmallows and the hot chocolates on the table. "Thank you, kind sir," Amy teased.

"M'lady," Ty replied, bowing his head a little. They both laughed, the fact they could be stupid around one another was one of the best things about their relationship, there was no seriousness needed, although there were some very serious moments, the joyful ones were the ones that remained in their minds.

They sat back and roasted a couple of marshmallows, "Wow Dr Borden, you are like the marshmallow roasting expert!" Amy exclaimed, seeing his perfectly roasted marshmallow.

"Well, I do have _some_ talents," Ty teased, passing her the marshmallow, "Here, this one is for you. Made with all my love!"

"God you are such a soppy bugger! But thank you anyway, I will treasure it for all of 2 seconds before I do," She said, popping it in her mouth, "This."

Ty laughed and passed her her hot chocolate. They sat in silence, just taking in the feeling of being with each other. They knew it was going to be a hard few months ahead, but they would get through it, they always do. After they finished their hot chocolates Ty turned to Amy and sighed, "I guess it is time for your massage," He yawned.

Amy yawned too, "You know what, I think you can leave it for tonight. I am rather tired. But remember, you do owe me one massage."

"Deal," Ty replied, planting his lips on hers for a soft kiss. They both got up and walked over to the bed. They took their towels off and got underneath the sheets. Ty opened up his arm for Amy and she lay her head on his chest, tracing circles with her fingertip. Ty was doing the same to the top of her arm. Slowly but surely, Amy's breathing slowed down and she fell into a deep sleep. Ty smiled to himself, he was the luckiest guy in the world. He reached up and turned the lamp off and wrapped his arms around her once more. He too fell into a nice peaceful sleep.

Neither one of them were particularly looking forward to tomorrow, they knew that it was going to be a hard one. But the fact they had each other, and were going back to the Dude Ranch once more, kept them both happy.

 **AN: Sorry its been slow, but I am currently writing between revision. Just a paragraph here or there. To make up for the slow updates, I will post longer chapters, which should get you all through the couple of days (possibly more) between each chapter :P Thank you all so much for your kind reviews, they are really appreciated – as always :)**


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

"Come on Ste we best get these horses to the dude ranch if we are going to get there before they wake up!" Georgie said, looking at the time.

"Yeah, yeah ok… We have tonnes of homework to do when we get back anyway, don't we?" Stephen sighed.

"Yep, we best actually get it done… We wont have loads of time tomorrow considering you are going home at lunch time," Georgie replied, "I am going to have to get on the bus on Monday, on my own…"

"Yeah, but I get on the bus before you in the mornings, you know I'll save you a seat. Also, we can just ignore Olivia – like usual. I know there are them rumours still going round, but everyone with a brain would know It isn't true." Stephen said, giving her a hug, "Right come on let's tack up these boys and go over to the Dude Ranch. Ok?"

"Okay." Georgie replied. They both started to tack up the horses ready to ride over to the dude ranch.

* * *

Amy began to stir, she rolled over to see that Ty was still sleeping peacefully. She checked her phone and saw that it was 10:30. She got up, put on Ty's shirt and a pair of shorts. She decided to make a brew for Ty and herself so they could at least be somewhat decent for when Lou brings the breakfast over. She didn't want any more awkward encounters! She walked over to the kettle and clicked it on, while she waited she put the tea bags and sugar into the mugs. She waited for the kettle to boil and poured two cups of tea and put the milk in. Once she had taken the tea bags out, she took the mugs over to the bed and placed it on the bedside cabinet. She leant down and kissed Ty's forehead, "Morning sleepy head, its twenty to eleven," She said softly.

Ty opened his eyes to see Amy stood over him, he smiled, "You know, you look so much better in that shirt than I do!"

"Oh really?" She laughed, climbing over him to get into bed. Ty passed her, her brew and got his own, Amy rested her head on Ty's shoulder, "You know, I had such a good time last night."

"So did I, it was very fun, and we did manage to get warmed up," Ty teased.

Amy slapped his arm, "Is that all you care about? I was talking about just being together."

Ty looked at her with a crook in his brow, "Aaaandddd…."

"Okay, and that too," Amy laughed.

"Well that's good because I really enjoyed it too, and the chat," Ty smiled leaning in for a kiss. The kiss was short but sweet and he put his forehead on hers and they brushed their noses together, "Right I best go and get some shorts on before breakfast comes here," he laughed.

"Yeah, we don't want any awkward situations with you now do we?" Amy replied. Ty got up and found his PJ shorts and put them on. He walked back over to the bed and lay on top of the sheets next to Amy. Next minute there was a knock at the door, "It's me, can I come in?" Lou asked through the door.

"Yeah, it's open!" Ty shouted.

Lou opened the door and walked in with a tray with two sausage butties, "Morning guys, how are you?" she asked putting the tray on the table.

"We're good thanks Lou." Amy replied.

"Well, I heard you are more than good. Cabin 4 told me about a couple having a late night talking session in the hot tub! You two wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Lou smirked.

"We weren't even being that loud, he was just I don't know, annoyed or something! It wasn't even midnight when he came out! We went inside though and just roasted marshmallows and drank hot chocolate instead. We were asleep quite early for us anyway! How is everything at home?" Amy asked.

"Oh yeah, yeah whatever. And its all good, Me, Peter and Katie are going to do something today while Georgie and Stephen get their homework done. They set off with Spartan and Harley about 20 minutes ago, so your horses should be here asap. Where are you going on the trail ride?" Lou inquired.

"Oh probably to the old jumping course, or even up the top ridge and back. Not too sure yet, we are meeting the others at about 7 in the Chinese and then we are going to the bar. I doubt it will be a really late one. We will probably come home and go in the tub again, take advantage while we can!" Amy replied.

"That sounds awesome. I hope you both have a great day. Please tell Soraya and Dylan that me, Peter, Katie and Georgie wish them all the best and we can't wait to see them when they get back. Right, I best go, Katie really wants us to do something and even begged me to come here, but I said no. What time do you think you will be home tomorrow?" Lou asked.

"Oh, erm, probably whenever we wake up, hopefully not too late, but we will probably be back at the house for lunch if that's ok?" Ty replied.

"Yeah that's fine, im doing tomato soup and it will be on the table around 12:30, will you be here in time for that?" Lou questioned.

"Yeah, we will be back in time and we will give your regards to Soraya and Dylan, see you tomorrow Lou." Amy exclaimed.

"Okay, you two have fun! Don't be too noisy for the neighbours," She teased as she walked out of the door. Amy and Ty laughed and ate breakfast together, after breakfast they got dressed.

They walked out of the cabin hand in hand and saw Georgie and Stephen unloading the bikes, "Hey guys, we left Spartan and Harley tacked up for you. Got to go back and do our Christmas homework… fun… wish we could have had a day doing nothing like you two!" Georgie groaned.

"Trust me, we wouldn't have been doing this if I hadn't done all my work yesterday. Otherwise I would have been stressing about crush injury operations all day, and wouldn't have been able to enjoy my weekend," Ty said, "You should have got bits done last week."

"Oh shut up, you are such a goody too shoes! Doing your work like early. At least we are doing it a whole _two_ days before it is due in, which is a record for us!" Georgie laughed.

"Wow, dedicated students… Right you best be off, we will see you at lunch tomorrow." Ty replied.

"Yeah, see ya." Amy said.

Georgie and Stephen both got on their bikes and went back to the ranch.

Amy and Ty walked up to the horses and mounted them, they set off along the back trails and just decided to see where they were going to end up.

"It is so peaceful out here." Amy said, smiling.

"Yeah, it really is. Do you want to stop here for a brew and some biscuits?" Ty asked, "It overlooks the whole of Heartland, what do you say?"

"I think it's perfect." Amy replied, jumping down off of Spartan and tying him to a post. Ty did the same with Harley and put out a picnic blanket for them to sit on. They both sat down against a rock and Ty had his arm around Amy, keeping her close.

"You know, I am so happy that you and dad managed to sort things out, now I know not all is forgotten, but I am so proud of you for doing what you did." Amy said, putting her head on Ty's shoulder.

"Well, I did it for you, and the whole family. I figured, even though I still am not 100% ok, I thought that it will be beneficial for the whole family that we are on ok terms again. Like the awkward encounters in the kitchen were starting to get too much. Also, I figured that you would want it to start getting back to normal too." Ty explained.

"You didn't have to do that for me, I always told you I would stand by any decision you made," Amy replied.

"Yes, but what was it I told you many years ago? That I would do anything for you." Ty said softly. Amy looked up and leant in for a kiss. The kiss didn't last long as Ty's phone started to go off, he regrettably pulled away and got his phone out of his pocket. He looked at the name and sighed, he pressed accept and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey Mom, what's up?" Ty asked.

"Oh nothing really, I was just wondering how things are going with you? I haven't spoke to my little boy for what feels like forever," Lily replied.

"Oh, erm I am good thanks… How are you?"

"I miss you my boy. Wish I could have come and seen you before the new year, I really miss you."

"I erm miss you too… You can maybe come down if I get some time off, at the moment I am at school and at the clinic 5 days a week so only have the weekend to relax and also do my revision for my exams,"

"Oh right… but you still have 2 more years left don't you? This year isn't that important is it?"

"Mom… I told you I am fast tracking, so therefore graduating early… so yeah, this year is kind of important…"

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD KEEP STUFF FROM ME! DO YOU NOT WANT ME IN YOUR LIFE? IS THIS BECAUSE OF WADE?"

"Mom… please don't start, I did tell you… im not keeping anything from you, and when have I ever mentioned Wade? Me and him are ok now… what is up?" Ty asked.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I AM GOING TO GO. SPEAK TO ME WHEN YOU _DECIDE_ TO CARE!" Lily screamed, slamming down the phone.

Ty just sat there, not saying anything, it sounded like she had been drinking but he didn't want to say anything.

"What was all that about?" Amy asked, rubbing her hand along his arm.

"Oh nothing, I think she just forgot about me graduating early and then she kicked off. Its probably just one of her moods, probably working too much, as usual. Come on, let's go back to the Dude Ranch, we need to get ready for tonight," Ty replied, kissing her cheek. He stood up and helped her up, he wrapped up the picnic blanket and the pair of them got onto their horses and rode back to the dude ranch. Amy knew there was something on Ty's mind but she knew she shouldn't bring it up just yet, because she didn't want to cause an argument or anything between them. Once they got back to the dude ranch, they untacked the horses and put them out with the dude ranch horses.

* * *

They walked into the cabin and Ty put the heaters on, there was no point making a fire with only a couple of hours inside, instead he set up the fire, ready to light for when they got home. "Hey babe, I am going to run a bath, care to join me?" Amy asked, walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. Ty turned around in her arms and laughed, "Of course I would _love_ that! I will get us some drinks; do you want a can of coke? Orr, I even bought some appletizer the other night, do you want a can of that?"

"Ooo, aren't you spoiling me! Appletizer is the best. So yes, I will have a can of that please." Amy replied, planting a kiss to his lips. She let go of him and ran into the bathroom and ran the bath. Ty came in not long after with towels and two cans of appletizer, they both got undressed. Ty got in first and Amy jumped in after him, she sat in between his legs and used his body as a pillow, he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. He leant his head back to the wall and closed his eyes, just taking in the moment of being with his fiancé. They sat in silence for like half an hour before Amy knew she had to ask him about what happened with Lily earlier.

"Ty?" Amy asked, bringing him out of his little daydream.

"Yes?" He replied, kissing her head.

"What happened with your mom? I know something is going on, but I don't know what. I really don't want you to keep things from me _or_ go off into your dark and twisty place, you know, like when you got told you had to do another week of bed rest _and_ when you had them nightmares? Please Ty, don't keep it from me." Amy asked, she just wanted to know what was wrong and knew there was no point dancing around the subject.

Ty sighed and put his head back to the wall and closed his eyes, he felt Amy grab a hold of both of his hands and entwine her fingers with his, he swallowed and cleared his throat, "I think she is drinking again… I mean I could hear it in her voice, and just the things like her kicking off, forgetting about what I had told her and her saying she 'missed me'. She even bought up the whole Wade thing…"

Amy looked over her shoulder and stroked Ty's face, "Oh Ty, that is terrible. I am so sorry… what are you going to do?"

"I am just going to concentrate on the weekend with you and getting back to school… I can't handle another shitty situation right now, I really can't…" Ty sighed.

Amy looked at him, it really hurt her to see him in this place, "Ty, just so you know, I do love you and I will stand by whatever you say. I know it is going to be hard for you."

"Thank you, I appreciate it. You know, we should start getting ready soon, we left it a little late to get in here," Ty replied, "Shall we jump in the shower?"

"Yeah, I need to wash the bubbles out of my hair, and so do you," Amy replied with a knowing look on her face.

"What do you mean? My heads not been in the… oh no… don't you…" He warned, but it was too late, Amy had got a big load of bubbles and put it over his face and hair, rubbing it in, "…dare."

Amy was laughing as Ty did _not_ look amused one bit, "I am so sorry, you will have to forgive me. I will make it up to you though, maybe with a few kisses?" she said, standing up and getting out of the bath, she quickly turned the shower on and got in. Ty laughed and got out of the bath and into the shower with her, he wrapped his arms a round her waist and pulled her close to him, so they were both standing under the shower head, "So, what was this promise of kisses?" he asked.

Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and he lowered his head down to hers and their lips met in a long, passionate kiss. When they eventually came up for air, Amy started doing her hair and put some shampoo on her hands and started rubbing it into Ty's hair, "Oh I don't want to smell like a girl!" he complained.

"Yes, but this way, you will smell like me, and you will feel like you always have a part of me with you," She laughed.

"That is kind of you, thank you." He replied, giving her another kiss. Once they had finished in the shower, the pair of them got dressed and set off to the Chinese.

* * *

Once they got to the Chinese, they sat down at a table of 8 and waited for the others, who all came within 10 minutes after. The dinner at the Chinese was really good and the friends all chatted and talked about the time they had spent together these past 2 months. They all walked down to the bar and sat down at their usual place at the back. Caleb stood up and said, "First round is on me. I got a little lucky at the rodeo grounds last week and I feel like I want to splash the cash."

Everyone gave him their orders and when he got to Ty and he said, "Beer for you?"

"No thanks, just a lemonade please." Ty replied.

"What? You turning down beer? I know last time there was a problem because of the meds, but you're not on them anymore! What's your excuse?" Caleb laughed.

"Nothing, I just really don't feel like drinking, just a personal preference," Ty explained. Caleb eyed him wearily but decided not to fight it, so her went up and ordered the drinks and came back over and sat down.

"So, you looking forward to your nice, long flight?" Kit asked.

"Oh god, as long as we don't have kids behind us again, I think we will be fine! On the way here, the whole 9 hours, the kids behind us were arguing, fighting, kicking and knocking our seats and their parents didn't do anything about it…" Dylan groaned.

"Oh crap, that sounds terrible! Mallory was moaning about something similar on her last night here, I wonder how she got on. Actually she would probably tell the parents how to do their job!" Ty joked.

"That does sound like Mallory alright! Can't believe we are leaving tomorrow… I am going to miss Hudson, and you lot so much!" Soraya sighed.

"Yeah, but its only until June isn't it?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, we finish uni in the second week of May so we need to pack everything and we are going to apartment hunt while we are in London still." Dylan said.

"God, it is going to be so weird just having a table of 6 at the bar again, unless any other exes show up unexpected," Caleb joked.

"Well Amy and Ty have nothing to worry about do they, all their exes are at this table!" Danny laughed, which made everyone laugh too.

"Not exactly… You see, they did used to see _other_ people before this whole love line, triangle, square etc." Soraya said.

"Oh god don't…" Amy warned.

"Soraya… Please…" Ty groaned.

"Oh no, please _do_ tell!" Cassandra said.

"So, right, when Ty first came to Heartland, there was this little flirty relationship between him and Amy, ever since he punched her then boyfriend, Jesse at a party, on the first night he got here… but he was drunk and forcing himself upon her so it was ok. So, they continued to do the whole 'no we are just friends' thing for a while, until something happened and they got really close all of a sudden, _then_ Ty's ex from the group home, Kerry-Ann showed up! Causing some trouble between them." Soraya explained.

"Kerry Ann was nothing but a distraction while I was at that home, she was a bitch and I couldn't be arsed with her. I ended up in a locked unit because of her, trust me there was nothing she could have done when she turned up to Heartland to keep me away from this one," Ty said, putting his arm around Amy and kissing her head.

"God you are such a soppy bugger!" Caleb joked. Everyone laughed and they all carried on talking about stuff and everything that had occurred, especially the week long trip to Arizona.

At around 11, it was time for Soraya and Dylan to go, they said their goodbye's to Kit, Caleb, Cass and Danny inside, but Amy and Ty said they would walk them out. Once they got outside, both girls were in tears, "I am going to miss you so much!" Amy cried.

"I am going to miss you so much too!" Soraya cried even more, the pair hugged each other.

"Good meeting ya man," Dylan said shaking Ty's hand.

"Yeah, its been nice meeting you too. Can't wait for you to move back over here, have a safe flight!" Ty replied.

"Bye Ty," Soraya sobbed and gave him a hug.

"Bye Soraya, it has been nice seeing you again," Ty replied hugging her back.

"Take care of my best friend won't you?" Amy cried as she gave Dylan a hug.

"Yeah, I will do, you have my word. See you in June!" Dylan exclaimed. The four shared their final goodbyes and Amy and Ty watched as they drove off down the road. Ty wrapped his arms around Amy and hugged her tight, he kissed her hair and held her while she sobbed, "I really don't fancy going back inside, can we just go?"

"Yeah, okay. I will just go and tell them goodbye. Why don't you warm up the truck?" Ty asked, handing her the keys. He leant down and gave her a peck on the cheek. He went back inside and explained the situation and that they were going to go home. The others all understood so said their goodbye's to Ty. He left the bar and jumped into the truck, he put it in gear and they drove back to the dude ranch.

* * *

Once back at the Dude Ranch, Amy and Ty decided to sit out at the fire pit and just talk. Amy was sat on Ty's knee and he held her close. She breathed in his scent and said, "Thank you for always being there for me. I really love you. And also, just so you know, you can always talk to me about what is going on with your mom, even if you just need a rant or you just want to talk. I will _always_ be here for you, no matter what."

"Thank you, I really do appreciate it. Now I may just be over thinking things with her, but I have seen this all before, so I kind of know how she is when she drinks, like just the dynamic in her voice changes and she tries to be _extra_ nice. It is horrible, but growing up with it, I have always managed to deal with it, so it isn't any different really…" He sighed.

Amy looked up and kissed him, "Honestly babe, I wouldn't worry about it, you just need to get through this next semester. It might have just been a one off? Plus I am sure Wade will make sure she is ok." She replied.

"Now that is a sentence that makes my skin crawl. What if he is abusing her again? This is why I didn't want him to get back together with her. But deep down, I kind of trust him, the way he spoke that time he helped me fix my truck, I could see he had love in his eyes. I will ring her again in a couple of weeks and see how she does. Right Fleming, don't I owe you a massage?" He smirked, changing the subject.

Amy smiled, "Yeah, I think you do. Come on Borden, let's go!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. They both got undressed and Amy lay on the bed. Ty spent the next half an hour massaging her back, and he was ashamed to admit, that the noises that she was making, just turned him on. Once the massage was over, Amy rolled over and pulled Ty down on top of her. They started kissing and caressing each other, getting completely lost in the moment. They were taking advantage of their last night of freedom.

 **AN: Managed to get this one written relatively quickly! There probably won't be an update till Friday, possibly Saturday. Thank you for your reviews – I really do appreciate them :D**


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95 (Same night as Chapter 94)

"Thank you for cooking dinner tonight Jack, it was really sweet of you," Lisa said as she was putting her cutlery on the plate.

"Anything for you Lisa, anything for you." Jack replied, "You know I am going to miss you so much. Can't believe you are going to be going for a whole month. It is going to be kind of lonely without you."

"It is only a month; I have been gone a lot longer in the past. And, you are always welcome to join me if you really wanted to," Lisa replied.

"I know; I know… I would but, just with everything going on here and everything, I kind of want to be here. Like Tim, getting back on his feet, I kind of need to be here just to oversee things." Jack said.

"No, I know. It is going to be hard being away from you for a whole month though, you will have to get Georgie to show you how to use FaceTime, then we don't just have to communicate through phone calls!" Lisa laughed.

"What is this FaceTime thingy?" Jack asked.

"It is like a thing where you can see each other on the computer, so we can talk like we are in the same room!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Ok… that does sound interesting, I mean, it would be nice to get to see you, instead of just hearing you." Jack said.

"Of course it will be. So, how is everything going with Tim?" She asked.

"It is actually going ok, I mean he has definitely changed and he really is trying his best. I mean he was telling me about Ty and how he had a chat to him on New Years Eve and he said they just needed to put it behind them. Ty is coping really well and he has made me so proud of him. Who would have thought that annoying punk of a kid who I warned to stay away from my granddaughters would actually end up getting married to one of them, and also make it through vet school. I mean he is even fast tracking, which is amazing! I am so proud of him for everything he has achieved. I mean after all of the problems he had last year, such as the flashback nightmares, all of those problems with Stephen and his step father, then the worst of all, almost being killed by Tim… and he is still excelling at school _and_ managing to keep up with everything, now I think that is amazing." Jack exclaimed.

"You really do love that boy don't you? He is like the son you never had. Now I have to say, the first time I met him and well when I first started dating you, I would have _never_ thought that he and Amy would get together. I mean I knew there was some kind of tension there, but who would have thought that he would actually have stuck around?" Lisa laughed.

"Oh I know! Those two have really given us the run around these past couple of years haven't they? The amount of times I wanted to just smack their heads together and make them see sense was unbelievable!" he laughed.

"Yeah, I know… it was terrible wasn't it? I am just glad that they are both in a good place now. Also Lou and Peter are good after their little blip. Don't think I have seen them this happy for a very long time." She said.

"I know; I am just happy that both of the girls are in a good place now. The girls are both sorted and fine. That means that I could always come to France whenever you go, just not this time, only because of the problems with Tim. I promise, I will come to France again, I just need to make sure that everything is A-OK before I change my plans. Maybe after Amy and Ty are married? We could go in the summer maybe?" Jack suggested.

"You know what, I think France in the summer would be amazing. I am sure we could plan something!" Lisa replied.

"Come on, let's go and watch some telly. Wow, being able to watch a movie that we want to watch, that isn't a comedy, or a kids film. Wow. Now that is really something to look forward to!" Jack said.

"Yes, I really want to watch Double Jeopardy. What do you say?" she asked.

"I love that film. I will make some popcorn and sort out the dishes while you go and put on the film." Jack replied. Lisa stood up and gave him a kiss, she went through to the living room to sort out the television and find the movie.

Jack stood in the kitchen and sighed, he was going to miss her so much when she was in France, and even though he didn't like it when he went as such, he would actually give anything to be able to go with her. They had become so much closer these past couple of months and the fact she was going to be away for four weeks, was just very hard for Jack to get his head round. He had a feeling that he was going to be using this 'FaceTime' once he knows how to, just so he can see Lisa's face instead of just listening to her voice. Now, he could actually listen to Lisa's voice for hours on end, but it would be good to be able to see her. Once the popcorn had finished making, he walked through to the lounge and saw Lisa sat on the sofa, with the dvd remote in her hand. He went and sat down next to her. He put the popcorn on Lisa's lap and put his arm around her, "Right, are we ready?" She asked.

"Ready as I will ever be," he replied. Lisa pressed play and they both sat back and watched the movie.

"Oh my god this Maths homework is terrible! Why on earth do we have to learn about the triangular theories? You will _never_ use these in later life! I want to be a horse trainer, im not exactly going to go up to horses and ask them how to find angle X using Tan, Cos and Sin?! What is the point?!" Georgie sighed.

"I know, it is pointless, but, we have to learn it so we can pass high school. It actually isn't that hard, Pythagoras is what we are doing for this homework, we are doing the harder stuff next term. Pythagoras equation is a^2+b^2 = c^2. We can work out the length of a missing side by using it. Once you get one done, it actually isn't too hard." Stephen explained. He carried on explaining and after another half an hour of working, Georgie finally began to understand the whole Pythagoras.

"Thank you, I get it now. I won't look stupid on Monday morning now." She exclaimed, she put down her books and crawled over so she was sat next to him on the bed, "Why don't we watch a film? We have actually finished all of our work and my mom won't be up to kick you out of my room for another 2 and a half hours!"

"That sounds awesome, what film do you want to watch? The last and final Harry Potter? I know how much you _love_ that movie!" He laughed.

"Yeah! Right, I am going to go downstairs and make some popcorn and then we can start it? Can you get it ready?" She asked him.

"Yeah, okay. I will sort it out! Go, go and make some food!" Stephen laughed, giving her a kiss. Georgie kissed him back, but the kiss didn't last too long as she was hungry and really wanted to eat popcorn. She ran downstairs to see Lou and Peter sat drinking some wine in front of the TV, "We are going to watch the last Harry Potter movie, it will be over before our "curfew" before you both say anything and yes, we have got all of our homework done and I am just making some popcorn, is that everything?" Georgie asked.

Peter looked confused, but then realised that it was probably every question he would have asked, "Yeah that is fine, just make sure he is down by 10! We will still be up though so we will know," he warned.

"Yeah yeah… I know the rules." Georgie sighed, as she left to go in the kitchen to make the popcorn, once she was done, she walked back up to her room and saw that Stephen had already managed to get the film ready on the box at the end of her bed. She climbed on put the popcorn on his knee, while she clicked play. Once the film began, she snuggled down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat back and enjoyed the wonders that was Harry Potter.

Lou and Peter were sat on the couch, they had just put Katie to bed and were enjoying some peace and quiet. They too, like Jack and Lisa were taking advantage of the quietness to allow them to watch their television programs, without the interruptions from kids, or watching whatever Amy and Ty also wanted. Just something for themselves.

"What about Dirty Dancing? I know how much you love that film," Peter asked.

"Oh my god, yes! I love that film so much! I am going to go and get some more wine and some crisps! You get the film sorted!" She exclaimed, giving him a kiss and jumping up and running through to the kitchen. She opened up another bottle of red, poured some crisps into a bowl and walked back through to the living room to see that Peter had got everything ready. She sat down and he wrapped his arms around her and pressed play. They sat and watched Dirty Dancing together, taking advantage of a nice night together. About half way through, Katie came running through, "Mommy! Daddy! I had a nightmare! A big monster was hiding in my wardrobe!"

Peter sat up and paused the film, he put Katie on his lap and tried to calm her down, "Do you want me to come and check the wardrobe and all of your room for monsters and then you can go back to sleep?"

"Yes please daddy!" She cried.

Lou picked her up and gave her a hug, "Isn't daddy big and brave for going to check your room. Do you want me to come with you both and help?" She asked.

"Please mommy!" Katie pleaded, wrapping her arms around her neck. Lou picked her up and Peter and the pair of them walked through to Katie's room. Peter double checked _everywhere_ in the room and made sure that there was no 'monsters' in the room.

"Okay Katie, no monsters. Now, it is very late and you should really try and get some sleep already, okay?" Peter asked, stroking her arm and kissing her head.

"Okay, night mommy, night daddy." She said yawning, already closing her eyes.

"Wow Jack, I forgot how good that film was! The ending was amazing! What do you think?" Lisa said, but turned and realised that he was asleep. She elbowed him, "Jack wake up!"

He startled, "Oh sorry. What time is it?"

"It is just about 10pm. Do you want to go to bed?" She replied.

"No, no, its ok," Jack yawned

But Lisa knew that he was pretty tired and laughed, "Now Jack come on, let's go to bed. My flight leaves at noon, so we can have breakfast together and I will even let you drive me to the airport, in _your_ truck!" She teased.

Jack chuckled, "Okay then, let's go."

They both went into the bedroom and got changed into their PJ's. Jack climbed into the bed, which only had four pillows, rather the usual twenty-four. Lisa got in next to him and lay down facing him, "I am going to miss this when I go, I am going to miss you so much!" She sighed.

Jack opened up his arms for her and he wrapped his arms around her, "I am going to miss this too, but, we will get through it. Like you said, you have been away for longer before and we have been fine. So I think, we should just go to sleep and forget about tomorrow. We can eat breakfast tomorrow and go from there. Good night Lisa. I love you." He said

"You're right, good night Jack," Lisa replied, closing her eyes and falling into a nice peaceful sleep.

Harry Potter's end credits were rolling and Stephen yawned, "Right, I am going to go now, because it is 2 minutes before "Curfew" and I am actually shattered," he laughed.

"Yeah good point. Good night Stephen," Georgie replied giving him a kiss. He got up off the bed and walked downstairs and said his goodnights to Peter and Lou.

"Night guys, see you in the morning," He said once he got downstairs.

"Good night Stephen," Peter and Lou both said at the same time and laughed. Stephen shook his head and walked through to 'his' room.

Peter turned off the TV as dirty dancing had just finished, "Come on, lets get into bed. For some reason, I think Katie may have us up a few times in the night!" he said.

"Yeah, I have that same feeling!" Lou laughed. The pair of them walked through to their bedroom and got ready for bed. Once they were in bed, Lou was laid down facing Peter, she smiled at him and smiled, "You know I am so glad we managed to get past that rubbish we went through last year."

"You know what? So am I! It has been an amazing past few months and I am so glad that we are in this place again, I love you so much!" Peter exclaimed.

"I love you too. Just the fact that all we needed was some time to ourselves has really made me realise how we managed to really neglect our relationship and I _never_ want this to happen again. I don't think I could go through that again; I love you too much." Lou sighed.

"Well that really will never happen again, these past few months have been amazing, in more ways than one," Peter smirked, shuffling over and kissing her neck.

"Mmm… it really has, hasn't it?" Lou replied.

"I don't know about you, but, I am not tired anymore…" Peter said, suggestively.

"You know what? Me neither," Lou replied as she got closer and closer to him, letting his lips meet hers as she did so. Their night, was only _just_ beginning.

AN: I know its shorter than others, but its all i could do really. I have a couple of weeks between now and my next big bunch of assignments, so should hopefully be able to get this story wrapped up at some point in the next month or two! Thank you all so much for your reviews, it really does mean a lot! Also, if you haven't already, check out my new story 'together again' which is actually all written, but i am just uploading it on days i havent got a GC chapter to put up! - there are only 6 more chapters of that to be uploaded so should be uploaded by the end of next week


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

Ty woke up and saw that it had just turned 9, he rolled over to see that Amy was slowly waking up. He leant down and kissed her forehead, "Good morning beautiful, how are you?" he asked.

"Sad, I can't believe we aren't going to Soraya and Dylan until June." Amy sighed.

Ty saw that she needed some comfort and opened up his arms for her to crawl into, "I know, it is so hard. But, just think, when they graduate, they will be back here to live! I know you're going to miss her and everything, but you always have me, and we will be going out with the other lot still won't we?"

"Yeah, we will I love our little group you know. What time is it?" She asked as she was drawing circles over his chest.

"It is a little after nine, so we have like 3 and a half hours before lunch. Do you want to go into the hot tub, take some advantage of what is left of our alone time?" Ty asked suggestively.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome!" Amy replied, leaning up and kissing him. They both got up and got their swim gear on. They walked outside and got in the hot tub. Amy sat on Ty's lap and he wrapped his arms around her. They sat and talked about the week ahead, Ty was not looking forward to school or working back at the clinic. It meant he would barely have any time to spend with Amy during the next 5 days, only at night time. He couldn't possibly do any of the night shifts at the clinic because it would mean that he was going to have to do a night shift, then go straight into uni. He knew the next couple of months were going to be really tough, but, he knew it would be worth it to finally get his DVM. He was going to be a vet and he really couldn't wait.

After about an hour of talking, Ty had an idea, "Hey, you know what I bought to the cabin with me?" He whispered into her ear.

"No? What?" Amy asked.

Ty started kissing her neck, "Those 'love dice' things I got from Secret Santa. I found them in my draw when I was packing, I had completely forgotten about them. Fancy giving them a go?" he teased.

The hairs on the back of Amy's neck stood up, "Wow, that sounds like a good way to end our weekend of _alone_ time," she replied, slowly standing up and jumping out of the hot tub. Ty got out and followed, she threw him a towel and they both went inside to dry off. Ty got the dice out of his suitcase, "You know, there could be some pretty funny moves by the looks of things," he laughed.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait. Come on, lets get on the bed." Amy replied, taking his hand and sitting down, "You can go first."

"Alright," Ty replied, he shook the dice in his hand and threw them, he read them, "Alright, I have to touch your toe. That's easy enough isn't it," he joked, doing as the dice told him. Amy picked them back up and threw them, she read them and laughed, "Erm, I have to touch your toe as well!" She did as they said and hoped that things would get interesting with the next throw.

Ty shook the dice loads and threw them and read it 'touch toe'. "Ok, something isn't right here… Let me see these!" he said picking them up, he dropped them on the floor and read them 'touch toe'. He did it again, and once again, 'touch toe'. He started laughing and Amy had realised what had been going on, "Oh my god they're not... rigged are they?" she laughed.

"Yep! They are weighted! No matter what we do, it will always land on 'touch' and 'toe'. Well that was a disappointing game of 'love dice'! He exclaimed.

Amy laughed, she knelt up and put her leg over his lap and straddled him, "We don't need any dice to get things started in here now, do we?" She teased, as she started kissing along his jaw and down his neck. Ty wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to the bed with him.

"Peter, can you put the soup on? Amy and Ty will be here in about an hour and Stephen's mom is picking him up at about one o'clock." Lou asked.

"Yeah sure, is it the one in the freezer? Or have you made one fresh?" Peter replied.

"It's the one in the freezer, I didn't have time this morning to make another batch." Lou said.

"Alright, I will get cooking," Peter said, he got the soup out of the freezer and started defrosting it. Lou went through to the living room to set the table for lunch. Katie came running through, "Mommy, can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes of course, do you want to put the spoons next to the placemats?" Lou replied.

"YAY! I cant wait to see uncle Ty later! Do you think he will play with me today?" she asked as she was putting the spoons neatly in place.

"He might do, you will have to ask him when he gets here! But, if he says he can't then don't start sulking. Your uncle Ty is a very busy man so he might have to do some things in the barn or in his room, is that clear?" Lou warned.

Katie sighed, "Yes mommy…"

"Good, now why don't you run up to Georgie's room and sit with her and Stephen for a while? Say I asked you to tell them to play with you," Lou laughed, "Tell them lunch will be ready in about thirty/forty minutes. I will shout you all down when it is done."

"Okay mommy. See you soon!" Katie said, running upstairs into Georgie's room.

Lou walked back into the kitchen to see Peter manning the soup, "I hear you sent the little buzz kill upstairs to teenage watch, good idea! You know I am surprised they haven't cottoned onto our little trick." Peter laughed.

"Yeah, well, Georgie has to look after her little sister sometimes, and if it happens to stop any funny business, which we know isn't happening and everything, but if it stops anything that could possibly lead to anything, we are killing two birds with one Katie." Lou said.

Peter laughed, but then yawned, "Oh wow, you certainly kept me busy last night Mrs Morris!"

"I didn't hear you complaining," Lou whispered suggestively walking up to him and wrapping her arms around him. She kissed his neck and got onto chopping and buttering the bread.

"Wow, you were so right! We really didn't need them dice to get things started!" Amy exclaimed, breathlessly.

"I am always right," he teased, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her head.

"I think we need to ask who got us them dice on the group chat. That was a cruel joke. You know what, im going to do it now!" Amy exclaimed, reaching over Ty and getting his phone. She clicked on his messenger and went on the big group chat ' _Very funny whoever bought those dice btw… my toes are sore from all the touching!'_

"There we go, lets see what they have to say for themselves. They lay there, Amy had her head on Ty's chest and their legs were entwined, "We really should get a shower, we need to be at the house in about oh, 20 minutes!" Ty exclaimed, realising they were once again, running late.

"Crap! You go and run the shower and I will get our clothes sorted!" Amy replied, jumping up and grabbing some clothes for the pair of them. Ty ran into the bathroom and ran the shower. They both got in and had a quick shower. They both got out and got dressed, packed their things and got into Ty's truck and drove off to Heartland.

They entered the house and saw that Lou was just dishing out, "And we managed to make it on time! I am proud of us," Ty said, putting the bag down in the utility room.

"Yeah, well you are literally just in time. Everyone has theirs through there so this is for us three." Lou replied.

Ty grabbed his bowl, Amy got hers and Lou put the pan in the sink, ready to clean it later on. The three of them walked through to the dining room and sat down.

"Uncle Ty! You're back!" Katie yelled excitedly.

"Yeah, I am back, but I was only gone like a day and a half, not too bad! Have you had a good weekend?" Ty asked.

"Yes! I played with Georgie and Stephen a lot! But I had a really bad dream last night, you know like the ones you have?" Katie said.

Peter butted in, "But you are fine and your mom and me checked for monsters in your wardrobe, and under your bed and we found that there were none. So you don't need to worry anymore."

"Yeah, there are no monsters in my room! Can you come and play with me after lunch?" Katie asked.

"I can't, sorry. Amy and me need to do a health check on the horses, as this is the only day I can really do for a while." Ty replied.

Katie sighed, but she remembered what Lou had told her, "Oh, okay… Can you play with me after you have done the horses?"

"Yeah, I think after dinner, we are going to do an early night check so, do you want to be my little helper?" Ty asked.

"Oh yeah please!" Katie exclaimed.

After their lunch, Stephen went home; Katie sat with Peter and did some colouring while he did work; Lou was sorting out everyone's washing and Amy, Ty and Georgie went to the barn to do a health check on the horses.

"Right, so Paint, I am going to have to check his legs, Georgie can you help Amy try and keep him still? As I need to look at his range of movement." Ty explained, he picked up his front leg and moving it forward and backwards, "Yep, he definitely has lost some movement range, but not too much. We are going to have to start daily massages again, or at least every two days. Also, I will get Scott to renew his injection therapy and I can carry it on at home. Jack will still be able to ride him though so that's a plus."

"Oh Paint, it is hard isn't it? Here boy, have a carrot," Amy said, while stroking him, "So should I start adding more anti-inflammatory supplements into his feed, that might help him as well?" she suggested.

"I would have suggested that myself! However, we can't just rely on them at this stage, because of how bad his joints are, he will need injections as well," Ty explained.

"Yeah, I get you. Hopefully this will help him. You are really getting very knowledgeable!" Amy teased.

"Well, with studying for vet school, comes a lot of awesome knowledge!" Ty laughed, leaning in for a kiss.

"Guys, cut it out! We have to check Copper and Phoenix out now!" Georgie said, just as they were about to kiss.

"Alright, why don't you go and get Phoenix out of the field and we will get everything sorted out in here?" Ty asked.

"Okay, then," Georgie replied, leaving the barn and going to get Phoenix.

Ty wrapped his arms around Amy and gave her a kiss, "I love this, us working together! It gives me a glimpse of our future." He sighed happily.

Amy rested her arms on Ty's chest, "I know, I mean I _really_ can't wait for the future." She said softly.

"Neither can I." Ty whispered and kissed her again.

Georgie came in with Phoenix and the pair broke apart, Ty gave him and Copper both a clean bill of health. They decided to groom the three horses that were in the barn, "So Georgie, are you looking forward to going back to school?" Amy asked.

"No… Olivia started spreading that pregnancy rumour, Lou has spoke to my teachers about it last week as they had a teacher conference day and they have said they are going to keep an eye out. I just hate her so much, I can't believe she would do this!" Georgie replied.

"Honestly Georgie, don't worry about it, Olivia will be brought down a peg or two at some point. I am a strong believer in Karma, Olivia will get what is deserved," Ty said.

"Yeah, it is true what Ty is saying. Karma is the best thing in the world, it really does come and bite people like Olivia on the arse," Amy reasoned.

"I guess… and obviously the people who don't believe me are not my true friends are they? Ugh I hate her so much!" Georgie groaned.

"Remember what Mallory said, Olivia is just jealous of you and Stephen, she probably wishes Stephen was with her!" Amy explained logically.

"No I know; she probably is just jealous as anything. Right I think we are done here aren't we?" Georgie replied.

"Yeah, we are done here. And I think we are just in time for dinner!" Ty replied excitedly.

"Typical bloke, thinking of the food." Amy said, rolling her eyes.

The three of them went inside and sat down with the family for dinner. Jack had come home, but had been quiet, so everyone was conscious about what they said, as he usually was extra sensitive when Lisa had left for France. After dinner, Amy and Lou were doing the dishes, while Ty, Georgie and Katie did night check and Peter and Jack set up the TV for a family film, they were all going to watch the minion movie – which was what Katie had been asking for for like 3 days straight.

"So did you have a good weekend with Ty?" Lou asked.

Amy laughed, "Yeah, we did actually. Even though we see each other every day, it was just really nice to have some real alone time, like without someone coming into our room, or commenting on us being 'gross' as Georgie says."

"I am glad you had a good time, Ty seems a little off though, you didn't have an argument did you?" Lou replied.

Amy sighed and put down the towel she was using to dry, "No, we didn't. But, he got a phone call from his mom yesterday and he thinks there is something off with her, like she is drinking again. He hasn't really spoke too much about it, other than he doesn't think he can handle another crappy situation right now, not while he is trying to get through school. He is going to call her again in a couple of weeks and see how she is."

"Oh my god, that is terrible. That man really doesn't need anything else like this now does he? After the year he had last year, I think he just needs to put himself first for once and concentrate on himself." Lou suggested.

"Yeah I know, we even talked about dad a bit. You know he has like put it behind him and everything, he said he did it for me, and the whole family as he was sick of all the awkward situations, and he guessed it would be better to forgive. He still has doubts about it, but he is actually getting there." Amy replied, "I just hope he doesn't go in his dark place."

"No, I thought so. I mean, he really is doing well isn't he? After everything he has been through, he is powering through and dealing with his problems. The fact he hasn't been going in deep depressions or running shows that he is more confident in himself," Lou reasoned.

"I guess; he is getting better. I really do love him you know?" She sighed.

"I know you love him, and he really does love you. The way he looks at you, and the way he is around you says that. Oh they are on their way back over now, we best get the popcorn ready." Lou laughed.

Ty, Georgie and Katie came in the house, Katie and Georgie went running through to the living room.

"Hey hope Katie was ok for you," Lou said as Ty came in and took his boots off. He walked up to Amy and kissed her cheek, "Yeah, she was fine, but then again, she always is isn't she? Hey have you told Lou our plan?" he asked.

"Oh no, I forgot about it!" Amy laughed.

"What plan is this then?" Lou asked, eyeing the pair suspiciously.

"Well, you know that I am a terrible cook?" Amy started, Lou nodded, "Well, me and Ty thought that something we could do together like on a Saturday is make dinner for everyone, that way, everyone is a winner, because you get a night off from cooking, me and Ty get to spend some quality time together _and_ I get to improve my cooking skills – hopefully…"

"Yeah, we thought it would be a good idea, plus I bet you get sick and tired of cooking dinner almost every night, what do you say?" Ty asked.

"I wouldn't say no to a night off! Oh I have a question to ask you both, would you both mind watching the girls one weekend? Peter and I haven't had much time together recently and I was going to use that spa weekend that grandpa and Lisa got us for Christmas," Lou asked, "I know the weekend is the only time you two get together at the moment, so I am sorry to ask. But, we just need some us time,"

Amy and Ty looked at each other, "Yeah, sure. We will watch them; we have just had a weekend together so we should be ok. How about in 2 weekends time? We will be back into the swing of things by then." Ty suggested.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! The dude ranch is yours again the weekend after that!" Lou exclaimed giving them both a hug.

"Cheers Lou, of course we would do it! Right I think we should get through there, Katie is kicking up a fuss about the minion movie by the sounds of it!" Amy laughed.

The three of them walked through to the living room to see Georgie and Katie sat on the big bean bag they got for Christmas, Jack on his chair and Peter on the couch. Lou went and sat next to Peter and Amy and Ty took the other end of the couch and cuddled up together. They all sat back and watched the minion movie.

Later on that night, Amy and Ty had got into bed, Ty was just checking his phone and he laughed, "Everyone has responded on the chat!"

"Oh really what have they said?" Amy replied. He passed her the phone and read everyone's responses:

Dylan: _hahaha we had a bet on when this message would come through! Took you guys time to realise!_

Caleb: _HAHAHA! Bet u didn't need them thou, did ya? ;)_

Danny: _Wow, I win the bet! I said it would take a couple of weeks, unlike Kit who was like it would be that night…_

Kit: _Oh shut up! I'm not giving u that money…_

Cass: _This is the funniest inbox to wake up to! Well done Dylan, such a good present for them :P_

Dylan: _Why, Thank you very much :L Ugh, weather in London is terrible… As always! We didn't have anyone kick our seats on the plane journey either ;)_

Soraya: _yeah we actually managed to sleep the whole way home near enough, but this weather is sooooo depressing!_

Ty: _Well guys, you certainly provided us with some laughs this morning, see ya tomorrow Cass & Danny – fun full day (Y)_

"Oh wow, can't believe they had a bet! That is hilarious! We would have probably figured it out if I hadn't been ill after Christmas!" Amy laughed.

"Yeah we probably would have! Oh and by the way, I have to be up at 6:40am and on the road at 8 at the latest." Ty groaned, setting his alarm.

"Ugh come on Borden, lets try and get some sleep. You have really tired me out this weekend," She teased, planting a kiss on his lips. The kiss quickly turned passionate and when they finally came up for air, Ty switched the light out.

"Goodnight Amy, I really do love you." He said kissing her on the head once she got her head rested on his chest.

"I love you too." She said quietly as she slowly fell asleep, listening to the soft thump of his heartbeat.

 **AN: thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Please let us know what you think! :D**

 **I am going to _try_ and update more frequently but i am trying this thing at uni, where i actually try and get work done before 5am on deadline day! So, we will see how it goes ;) **


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

It was the Thursday of the first week back at school which was the only day that both Ty and Amy got a lie in, as Ty's work at the clinic didn't start till 12, and Amy didn't have any clients to sort out today. She needed to work with just one horse called Rocky, who had a fear of jumping, after a nasty accident. But she decided to do it in the afternoon, so she could at least spend the morning sleeping and at least somehow being with Ty, even if they were both asleep.

* * *

It was 6:45am, and the rest of the household were busy getting up, ready for school, work and nursery. Lou was busy making breakfast, while Georgie and Jack did the morning feeds. Katie was playing up for Peter and refusing to get dressed, after 7 tries and failures, he gave up and went and got Lou. Once Peter left the room, Katie decided to go and see what Ty and Amy were doing, so she snuck out of her room and walked across the hall and opened the door to their room. She saw that Amy was lying half on Ty, and half on the bed, she ran and jumped on the bed and shouted, "Good morning! Wakey wakey sleepy heads!"

"Oh my god, what time is it?" Ty groaned looking at the clock, "Katie, I thought we said you weren't going to wake us up today?"

"Yeah but I was bored… I wanted to see you!" Katie exclaimed, jumping up and down on the bed.

Amy and Ty both groaned in harmony, Amy lifted her head up from Ty's chest and looked at the clock, "Katie, please leave and shut the door. We are trying to sleep." She murmured.

Katie didn't stop jumping on the bed, "You're not wearing a shirt again Aunty Amy… why? Why aren't you wearing a shirt? Why?" Katie kept on asking.

"Because I am not… that is why now can you please leave?" Amy asked, she was getting annoyed. Just as this was going on, Lou came through to get Katie dressed, she heard a commotion in Amy and Ty's room and went in, "KATIE! Get down from the bed and come with me and get dressed, right away!" she scolded.

"But mommy, I wanted to see them! Aunty Amy doesn't have a shirt on again, and she won't tell me why!" Katie replied.

"I am warning you, now if you aren't in your room by the count of five, you won't go on a trail ride this weekend. One… Two…" Lou started but could see that Katie was already jumping off the bed and walking towards her, "Now say sorry and I will see you in there,"

"Sorry aunty Amy, sorry uncle Ty," Katie cried, "Sorry mommy…"

Lou let her past and made sure she went into her room, "Guys, I am so sorry! We told her last night not to come in here. Peter had left her in her room to come and get me, because she wouldn't do anything for him. I will leave you some sausages in the microwave, so you can just warm them up when you are ready," Lou explained.

Ty yawned, "It's ok, see you tonight. I won't be home for dinner, on a late shift until 10 tonight. Might see you when I get home. Thanks for the sausages."

"It's ok, now you two try and get back to sleep. See you both later," Lou replied, shutting the door.

Ty looked down to see that Amy had managed to fall back asleep. He yawned one final time, and let himself fall back asleep.

* * *

Lou followed Katie into her room, Katie had sat down on her bed, looking upset, "Katie, what did I say about waking Amy and Ty up?" Lou asked.

"I wanted to see them! It was boring without them!" Katie moaned.

"You can't do that, if me or your dad say not to do something, then you don't do it. It is simple as that," Lou scolded.

"Ok mommy… I am sorry… But it isn't fair that they are not up and we are!" she argued.

"Because they are working a lot more during the day, and at nights. Also, Uncle Ty is working very late tonight so he needs a lie in so he can stay up later tonight," Lou explained.

"Why does Amy get to sleep in too?" Katie asked.

Lou sighed, "Because she has been working with a very tough horse and she needs a rest. Also, she has been doing morning chores and night check since Monday, so she is going to be pretty tired."

"Oh… But I have been working really hard at nursery, why do I still have to get up early?" she asked, again.

"Katie, you are really testing my patience this morning. Now please, let me finish your hair and then you need to get some breakfast before I take you to nursery," Lou said.

"Oh… ok…" Katie sighed and sat still, so Lou could do her hair for her.

* * *

The rest of the morning had gone rather uneventful and when Lou returned to the house, she saw that it was half past nine, she sighed and started cooking breakfast for her guests at the dude ranch, who had requested their breakfast to be delivered at 10am. She did sausage and bacon butties for them. She left some sausages in the microwave for Amy and Ty, as promised. At 9:50, she got her coat and shoes on and took the breakfast out to her car. She drove round to the Dude ranch with Cabin 2&3's breakfast. She remembered someone was checking into cabin 1 later on that day, so she had to give it the once over while she was there.

* * *

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Oh my god turn it off!" Amy groaned.

Ty chuckled and shut the clock off, he wrapped his arms around Amy and kissed her head, "Oh my god, I am shattered," Ty complained.

"Same… but, I don't regret our late night 'study session' last night. Do you think you understand about the anatomy of amphibians now?" Amy teased.

"Yes, honestly, when my anatomy exam comes up, I have already aced the barn animals section, now its just the amphibians, and then the domestic animals, which I am sure, you can help me revise when we cover that in lectures next week, can't you?" Ty laughed.

"Hmm… maybe, only if my revision technique works though, I wouldn't want to hold you back in any way," She joked.

"I think you not revising with me would hold me back," He said, "Ugh, seeing as I have an hour and a half before I have to go, fancy a quick shower together? Jack is out with Caleb and your dad moving the cattle, Peter is at work, the girls are at school _and_ Lou is at the Dude ranch… When will we ever get the house this empty again?"

"I like your thinking Borden, lets go!" Amy replied, jumping up and running into the bathroom.

Ty chuckled and followed her into the bathroom, "Well, that certainly woke you up didn't it!" he laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Well, it's not often I can share a shower with you, so it is worth it," Amy laughed.

They both got undressed and jumped into the shower, Amy wrapped her arms around Ty's stomach and started kissing his neck, nipping and sucking her way down his collarbone. She was careful as to not leave a mark where it was visible as he was at work today, although the temptation was hard.

"Mmm… Amy don't… please… we have to… erm…" He started stuttering, but Amy took no noticed and ran her hands down his sides and took hold of his semi hard cock and started slowly, rubbing him up and down, sending shockwaves throughout his body. He was almost embarrassed at how easily Amy could turn him on. He moaned, "Oh my god… Amy…"

Amy smiled and started kissing his neck again, not once letting go of his hard on and still slowly moving it up and down. She carried on until she felt him tense up and he let out a final moan.

"Wow… that was… unexpected!" Ty laughed breathlessly.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you started your day off happy," Amy teased, grabbing the shampoo and putting it on her hair.

"Well, you certainly did that alright!" Ty laughed, he grabbed his shampoo and rubbed it into his hair also.

Once they had both finished rinsing their hair, Ty grabbed a hold of Amy and pushed her up against the shower wall, his lips instantly started nipping and sucking at her neck, creating a nice bruise, right at the base of her neck. He started kissing down her collar bone and slowly down her chest and he finally found her breast. He started sucking on her breasts, causing her to moan. She pushed her head back into the wall, "Mmm… Ty…" she moaned loudly. His hand found its way to between her legs and started to slowly rub over clit, which only caused her to moan even more. He slowly inserted two fingers in her and started slowly moving in and out, he got faster and faster, "Ty… oh my god…" Amy groaned loudly. It didn't take long for Ty to feel her start to tense up, so he sped up his actions until she finally climaxed.

"Wow… you know, I am liking Thursday's more and more," Amy laughed, wrapping her arms around Ty's waist and giving him a kiss. They both finished up in the shower and got out, they wrapped a towel around themselves and walked back into their room to get dressed.

* * *

Once dressed, Ty walked out and started warming up the sausages that Lou had left them, clicked the kettle on to make some tea and put the toast in the toaster. Once the toast was done, he buttered it up and sliced the sausages in half and placed them on it, he poured some brown sauce on the buttie. He put both plates and brews on the table. Amy walked through the kitchen and saw Ty on his phone, checking his emails, "Guess who got a first in the crush injury assignment! I did! Wow, can't believe they managed to mark it in five days! I am shocked at that!" Ty exclaimed.

"Wow, congratulations! That is amazing, Dr Borden!" Amy teased, "Not long now eh?"

"Nope, not long now. Wow, I can't believe it… The lecturers were saying that this modules results were disappointing this year, but ive managed to get top marks. I think some of it could be to do with your study techniques," he joked.

"It probably does!" she laughed, "I had to use some of that concealer that Secret Santa got me today, you had left a pretty huge mark down half of my neck…"

Ty laughed, "Sorry, must have got carried away!"

"Yeah! You did! I at least went for somewhere where your shirt covers!" she said.

"Yeah, true… but you're a girl, you can wear make up to cover it up! Whereas if I went and put some 'concealer' or whatever it is on, I would feel like a right idiot!" he joked.

"You are right, you are an idiot," she teased.

"Shut up… right, I best go and relieve Cass of her horse sitting duties, she had the morning shift from 4am. I will see you later, good luck with that horse today babe," Ty said standing up, he gave Amy a kiss on the cheek and put his cup and plate in the dishwasher.

"I will do, have a good shift! What time will you be home?" She asked.

"Oh erm, probably about 12, don't wait up. I am up at 9 tomorrow, so I should get some sleep! See you later. Love you," Ty said as he was putting his boots and coat on.

"Okay, I will probably be awake, it is hard sleeping without you next to me now, I will see you tonight. Love you too," Amy replied as Ty left.

* * *

Amy finished up her brew and breakfast and went over to the barn. As soon as she entered, Spartan popped his head over the stable door and got her attention, "Sorry boy, not today. We will go on a ride at the weekend with Ty and Harley, would you like that?" She asked and Spartan snorted, "Okay, I take that as a yes. Right, I have to go and work with Rocky. But I will give you a brush tonight, okay boy?" Spartan nuzzled into her pocket, looking for mints. She laughed and got one out for him, "See you boy," she whispered.

She walked over to Rocky's stable and put on a halter and lead, she walked him to the round pen, where she was going to attempt to join up with him. She unclipped the lunge line and sent him around the pen, changing his directions and carrying on pushing him. After 40 minutes straight of trying to get Rocky to join up, he was still showing no signs, Amy was tiring, but continued anyway as she needed him to join up with her before she could really start any proper work with him. After another half an hour of sending him around, he slowly showed signs and lowered his head, he also started to chew with his mouth. Amy turned around and walked to the opposite end of the pen, she was secretly wishing that he would join her. She didn't once turn around again, until after 2 minutes of waiting, she felt his warm breath on her shoulder. She patted his neck and said, "Good boy."

She gave him a treat and decided to put him out in the back field with Copper and Harley.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Georgie and Stephen came home from school and saw that Amy was working away on her laptop in the office, updating the client files, "Hey Amy, is there anything you need us to do tonight? Other than the usual?" Georgie asked.

"Erm, no, not that I can think of. Erm, don't bother with Spartan's grooming, I am going to do it once I have finished this paper work, I figured I better spend _some_ time with him at some point. Oh, actually can you exercise Phoenix, he has started weaving slightly, and Stephen can take Copper, he hasn't been out for a few days." Amy instructed.

"Alright, if that is everything, then we will get on with the chores and then work the boys. See you later Amy," Georgie replied.

After finishing all of her paperwork, Amy went out into the barn to see that Georgie and Stephen had gone off on their ride already. She grabbed Spartan's grooming kit and began to groom him. Once she was done, she put him back in his stable and walked over to the house. "Hey Lou, how are you?" She asked.

* * *

"KATIE! STOP THAT!" Lou was yelling as Katie was running around. She sighed and turned to Amy, "Stressed. Katie is in a strange mood at the moment and just won't settle. I need to get the dinner on, but I can't get her to leave me alone, she just constantly wants attention. Peter is at work so he can't watch her!"

Amy could see that Lou was stressed, "Oh Lou, I will watch her, I'll take her outside and give her a riding lesson, she hasn't had one for a while!" Amy suggested.

"Oh my god, thank you! You are a life saver! I really don't know what's gotten into her lately! Like this morning, going into your room and waking you up, after specifically been told not too!" Lou stressed.

"Lou, she is going through one of those stages, everyone does! She is a good kid, but she is just pushing her boundaries. Where is her riding boots?" Amy asked.

"They are in her room with her riding coat, I can't thank you enough for doing this!" Lou exclaimed, giving Amy a hug.

"Don't worry about it Lou, right I will go and get her now," Amy replied. She walked through to Katie's room and got her riding boots and coat and walked into the living room. Once Katie caught sight of the boots and coat she stopped running around and cheered, "Yay! Am I going riding?" She asked.

"Yeah, come on, I have a spare hour so I thought I would let you have a ride round on Pogie," Amy replied.

"Yay! Thank you Auntie Amy! You are the best!" Katie yelled giving her a hug. They walked through to the utility room where Katie put on her boots and coat. She gave Lou a hug and ran outside, Amy went out after her and they went to the barn.

* * *

Katie ran up to Pogie's stall and let herself in, Amy followed and grabbed the grooming kit and gave him a brush. They tacked him up and took him out to the arena, Katie put her helmet on and Amy helped her get on.

"Right Katie, show me what you can do!" Amy encouraged, letting go of the reins and letting her go off.

"Okay Aunty Amy! Watch this!" Katie exclaimed, kicking Pogie into a trot and riding round the arena. Amy worked on Katie's balance in the saddle and after an hour, Peter came over after he got in from work, "Well done Katie! You are doing an awesome job!" He shouted as he walked to the middle of the arena to see Amy, "Hey, how come you're out here?"

"Well, she was driving Lou crazy, running around and not doing as she was told, so I said I would bring her out here." She explained, "Okay Katie, 3 more times round and then we will take him in."

"Okay!" Katie replied.

"She has been in such a funny mood lately. Sorry for her waking you and Ty up again this morning, we told her not to, but she was being really bad for me and wouldn't do anything, so I went to get Lou and she snuck through to your room as soon as I left!" he exclaimed.

"Oh it's fine, we managed to get back to sleep like straight away so its not too bad," Amy laughed.

"Ah lucky for some! I think them nightmares she has been having have been making her hyper, as she isn't sleeping very well, she woke me and Lou up four times last night…" Peter explained.

"Oh god, that is terrible! What are the nightmares about?" Amy asked.

"Well, monsters mostly, and being left alone. It is just a phase she is going through," he replied.

"Oh no… I remember having nightmares as a kid, they stopped soon enough, as soon as I fully believed that nothing was going to happen, they stopped. I'll get Ty to have a word with her if you want, considering he knows all about nightmares, as a kid, and even now." She suggested.

"You know, that might not be a bad idea, she looks up to Ty and idolizes him!" Peter laughed.

"Yeah, that she does. I will go and ring him now and see if he wants me to take him dinner, because if he does, I will take Katie along, can you help her sort Pogie out?" Amy asked.

"Yeah sure, see you in a bit." Peter replied.

* * *

Amy walked off to the house and told Lou of her and Peter's plan. She rang Ty, she filled him in on the situation and he said to bring her round to see him, and he would have a chat.

"Yeah, he will do it Lou," Amy informed.

"Oh that's great, I will put him some chili in the thermos and dish it up ready for after dinner for you to take." Lou replied.

Slowly but surely, everyone returned to the house and sat down for dinner, Jack was still quieter than usual and everyone could tell they were missing Lisa. "How was school Georgie?" Lou asked.

"Terrible. Had to do cross country _again_ just to try and 'improve' our times… we just walked at the back, didn't we Ste?" Georgie laughed.

"Yeah, you wouldn't get me running a mile for no one… Unfortunately, that meant I had a detention from Mr Smart, because apparently I was 'letting the boys side down'!" Stephen laughed.

"Ouch, I remember Mr Smart when I was at school, my old boyfriend used to play some kind of sport – im not sure what like, but Mr Smart was his coach and was always putting him in detention and stuff. I didn't mind because it meant I didn't have to spend as much time with him," Amy laughed.

Everyone was laughing but Katie looked confused, "What about uncle Ty? Is he not your boyfriend?"

"No, uncle Ty is my fiancé, but, when i was really young, before I met your uncle Ty, I had another boyfriend called Jesse," Amy explained.

"Oh, ok… I am glad you are getting married to uncle Ty though, I don't like the sound of 'Uncle Jesse'!" Katie exclaimed.

"Oh my god could you imagine! You would be a Stanton!" Lou laughed.

"No… no, don't even go there! Don't think I could ever handle that! The thought is actually sickening!" Amy cried.

"Yeah, it really is… I don't think I could handle having Val Stanton as a part of our family…" Jack cringed.

"Yeah… good idea, thank god it is going to be the Bartlett-Fleming-Morris-Borden's and not the Bartlett-Fleming-Morris-Stanton's. It really doesn't have the same ring to it!" Lou laughed.

"Can we please stop talking about that now, it makes me cringe!" Amy exclaimed. They all changed the subject and Peter was informing them of the work in Calgary and how it was almost ready to move in fully.

* * *

After dinner, Amy and Katie got into Lou's truck and drove off to the vet clinic. Ty had a half an hour break as Scott said he could go for dinner or something if he wanted to. They walked into the clinic to see Ty at the desk, working, Katie ran up to him and jumped up, "Hey uncle Ty! What you doing?" She asked.

"Hey Katie! Well, I am writing up notes about Sparky the dog, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Bringing you some dinner!" Katie said, as if it was an obvious answer.

"Aww thank you, oh hey Amy," Ty said.

Amy walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss, "Hey to you too!"

"So, Katie… I hear you have been having some nightmares, what are they all about?" Ty asked.

"Scary people and monsters coming for me… and then some are me being left alone, all by myself. No mommy or daddy… or you or Amy… even no GG or Lisa… no Georgie or Stephen… even no grandpa Tim! It is horrible!" Katie exclaimed.

"Katie, you know that none of us are _ever_ going to leave you. Like this morning for example, your dad left you in your room, you came through to mine and Amy's room. Your dad hadn't left you, he was just going to get your mom…" Ty explained.

"But you and Amy had left me last weekend… and this morning, you weren't there!" Katie cried.

"No, we didn't leave you, we were at the dude ranch, spending some time together. We hadn't left you this morning either, we were still asleep because we are working a lot more than usual," Ty clarified.

"Oh… sorry… it is hard because im scared of being on my own," Katie started to cry and wrapped her arms around Ty's neck.

Ty sighed, "You are never going to be alone, there is always going to be someone with you, you know that! And the monsters, well, they aren't real. I am sure your dad will triple check tonight before you go to bed to make sure there are no monsters in your room."

"Okay… I am sorry for waking you up this morning…" Katie sniffled.

"It's okay Katie, now I will see you tomorrow after I finish school. We can maybe take Buster and Remi for a walk with Auntie Amy, if she isn't busy!" Ty exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm sure I can get all my work done before you get home, meaning we should be able to go for a walk." Amy contributed.

"Yay! That sounds fun! I promise not to wake you up in the morning… I know that no one is leaving me!" Katie said shyly.

"Okay good, so are you and your dad going to check the room for monsters? And then are you going to sleep the whole way through the night? Because I bet you are pretty tired after not sleeping well these past few days, aren't you?" Ty asked.

Katie yawned, "Yeah… I am…"

"Right, well, thank you for my dinner, I will eat it as soon as you leave. Can you do me a favour?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Katie exclaimed, all of a sudden feeling important.

"Can you go and give this to Scott at the front desk? And wait for Amy there?" he replied.

"Of course! Bye uncle Ty!" Katie yelled, running through to the front desk to talk to Scott.

Amy walked over to him and sat down on his knee, "Well, I think you did the trick there. Hopefully she will be better tonight. I do love you, you know that?" Amy asked.

"No, you may have to show me," Ty smirked.

Amy smiled and gave him a quick kiss, "Right, you get back to work. I will see you tonight when you get in. I will probably be in bed, but like I said before, I find it hard to sleep without you."

Ty laughed, "Aww, I love you too. Right see you later babe." He said, giving her one more kiss and pushing her up from his knee.

"See you later," Amy replied, going after Katie.

* * *

The pair of them said their goodbyes to Scott and left for home. Once they got home, it was nearing on time for Katie's bedtime, so her and Peter went all around her room, checking for monsters. When she was absolutely satisfied that there was absolutely no monsters whatsoever, she was finally ready to go to bed.

Peter walked through to the living room to see Amy and Lou sat down talking, "Well, I think that chat with Ty really did the trick, she fell asleep no problem. Hopefully she doesn't wake up too much tonight. She promised she wouldn't wake you or Ty up tomorrow as well," Peter laughed.

"That's good, what time did she come into our room this morning anyway? I did lift my head up and look at the clock, but I didn't register," Amy asked.

"Oh it was like 10 to 7!" Lou laughed.

"Ugh… we had probably only had 4 or 5 hours sleep at that point… we were… watching films most of the night!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah, we had her wake us up like 4 hours after we were 'watching films' once before!" Peter teased.

Lou and Amy both laughed. They all decided to watch some TV and catch up on some Grey's anatomy.

* * *

At around 11, they all went to bed, Amy was lying in her and Ty's bed, just on her phone, reading emails and reading the news. At around 12:20am, she heard Ty opening the front door, he came through and smiled as soon as he saw her, "Hey, sorry I am late, Cass was late." He whispered.

"Caleb by any chance?" Amy laughed.

"Yep, probably!" Ty laughed as he was taking off his clothes and climbing into bed, "I am in uni 11-3 tomorrow, so I need to get up at 9, are you getting up with me or earlier?"

"I'll get up with you, Georgie and grandpa said they would do morning chores this morning so we could lie in again," Amy explained.

"That sounds great," Ty yawned lying down next to her. Amy leant over and turned her lamp off and snuggled down next to him, "Night Ty. I love you."

"Night Amy, love you too" Ty yawned.

 **AN: Thank you for all the reviews (and with sticking with this story!) Let us know what you think of the chapter!**

 **I have had about 6 'plans' that have all said, right it will stop at *this many* chapters… but it never has stuck haha. I think this could (hopefully) be done by the time season 9 finishes! On a funny note, we did secret santa the other day – yeah I know we are like 11 months early, but anyway… one of my friends got the same foreplay dice that Ty got… I was actually crying with laughter! Hers weren't rigged though, so its all good :P**


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

The next morning, Lou woke up at 20 to 7. Her and Peter had a quiet night as Katie only woke up once, compared to the usual 4 or 5.

"Morning hun, how are you?" Peter asked as he was just finishing getting ready.

"I feel alright, thankfully Katie didn't wake us up too much last night. Right, I need to go and get started on the breakfast. Can you go and wake Katie up and get her ready for nursery?" Lou asked.

"Of course I will, I need to leave at 8 though, do you want me to drop her off on my way?" Peter replied.

"Please, that means I don't have to go out. I need to do all the invoices for the guests at the dude ranch and also look at all of the finances for the business to see how it is doing," Lou explained.

"Wow… rather you than me… right im going to go and wake the little terror. See you soon." Peter replied, as he left to go and wake Katie up.

Lou got dressed and went into the kitchen and made everyone breakfast.

* * *

At around half 7, Georgie and Jack came inside from doing the chores, and Peter bought Katie through. They all sat down in the dining room and ate their food. "Where are Amy and Ty?" Georgie asked.

"Ty was on a late one last night, and is only starting uni at 11, so they don't need to get up until 9," Lou explained.

"Wow, I wished I didn't have to get up until like 9! Oh I need to remind you that Stephen can't come over tonight or tomorrow as he is visiting his dad. But you remember he is spending the day and night on Sunday as we have a group project," Georgie explained.

"I remembered, it is in the calendar. Amy and Ty are doing night check tonight and tomorrow, and have even said they will do morning chores tomorrow. We can all have a lie in. Maybe go on a family trail ride tomorrow for lunch?" Lou asked.

"That sounds awesome!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yeah, sounds fun!" Georgie replied.

"It will be good that Ty and Amy will be able to join us for this one! Considering Amy was too ill for the last one!" Jack laughed.

"Yeah, like I know we spend a lot of time together as a family anyway, but it is nice to get out. I might invite dad out with us, we haven't really seen him much since new years' eve." Lou suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, mention it to Ty and Amy when they get up first though, you know, just in case," Peter suggested.

"Yeah, I will do. Oh my god, Georgie, you better run! The bus will be here any minute!" Lou exclaimed. Georgie started to panic and picked up her toast and ran and put her shoes on. She yelled bye to everyone and ran off to the bus stop.

"Right, I need to go over to Fairfield today and check up on the ranch there, Lisa is expecting a full report tonight! I am going to have to borrow your computer again Lou, we are doing the whole 'FaceTime' thing again." Jack said.

"That is fine, what time are you doing it here?" Lou asked.

"Well, France is 8 hours ahead of us, so I would say tomorrow morning actually… I didn't think about that. I will text Lisa and tell her I will call her in the morning," Jack realised he had no time to ring her.

"Alright then, I will set it up for you in the morning then," Lou replied.

"Right honey, I am going to have to go now too, I am already running late!" Peter stressed, standing up, "Katie, go and get your shoes on quickly and wait for me by the door!"

Katie stood up and ran to the door and put her shoes on. She yelled goodbye to Lou and Jack and her and Peter left the house and got into his car so he could take her to nursery.

"Yeah, I need to go too Lou. I will see you tonight, remember to ask Amy and Ty about Tim." Jack reminded.

"Yes I will do, see you later on tonight grandpa!" Lou laughed. Jack got up and went out to his truck and made his way to Fairfield.

* * *

Amy began to stir and saw that it was 10 to 9, 10 whole minutes before she and Ty had to be awake. She rolled over and saw that Ty was sleeping peacefully, he was in uni from 11-3 today so she was going to be able to spend some time with him today at least. She was thinking about her P.O.A for the day, and she was thinking that she needed to try and ride Rocky, and possibly get him into the arena and walk him around the jumps, and see if he spooks. She also had to sort out a stall for a new client horse 'Darcy' that was coming on Monday morning. She sighed and remembered that her and Ty had planned to do something 'just for them' on Sunday, they were going to go for dinner and a movie. That was the thing she was looking forward too the most, seeing as her and Ty were watching Katie and Georgie the weekend after. She saw that it was now 4 minutes to nine, so she just lay there and watched Ty sleep. When the alarm finally went off, she reached over him and turned it off, "Good morning," She said softly.

"Mmm… good morning," Ty groaned in a deep, sleep-filled voice – a voice in which Amy thought was rather sexy.

"Come on, you have to leave for school in an hour, I am going to go and get your breakfast ready while you get a shower, how does that sound?" Amy asked, drawing patterns down his arm.

"Mmmm... that sounds nice… Would rather have you in the shower with me though," Ty teased, with a crook in his eyebrow.

Amy shook her head, "Oh shut up and go and get ready. Meet you in the kitchen in about 20 minutes," She replied, giving him a quick kiss. She got up and pulled on her work clothes, while Ty, still in a zombified state got up and slowly walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Once Ty had finished his shower and got dressed, he went out into the kitchen to see Amy, cooking him a fried egg buttie, she was talking to Lou – presumably about their plan for the day. "Wow, something smells good in here!" he exclaimed, while pouring himself a mug of coffee.

"Yeah, well, I thought I would make you a fried egg buttie for your breakfast because I am just amazing," Amy laughed.

"That you are," Ty replied, kissing her on the cheek. The pair of them sat down at the kitchen table with Lou.

"I have something to ask you both…" Lou said.

"Shoot." Ty replied.

"Well, we are going on a family trail ride tomorrow and we were wondering whether you two would be ok if I invited dad?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, do it. We have put it behind us, there is no point being all awkward about it. Go ahead, invite him! Me and Amy will still do dinner tomorrow after the ride too, I'm thinking a spagbol," Ty suggested.

"Yeah, im fine with dad coming. It's not like I have to talk to him all day. Obviously I will be civil and everything, but I have Ty to keep me occupied," Amy laughed.

"Ah that's good, I will ring him later on today. You two will probably just stay at the back being all 'lovey dovey' as Georgie says," Lou laughed, "And I am really looking forward to this spagbol!"

Ty and Amy both laughed and Ty agreed, "Yeah, probably."

The three of them chatted for a while longer until Ty had to go to school. He said goodbye to the pair of them and jumped into his truck. Amy left for the barn not long after and worked with Rocky.

* * *

Later on in the day, she was busy sorting out the stall for the new horse, she was concentrating on everything and she didn't hear Ty come up behind her, he put his hands over her eyes and whispered, "Guess who?"

Amy jumped at the sudden contact and said, "Hmm… I am not sure… possibly that annoying man that sleeps next to me every night, but then again, I can't be sure."

Ty chuckled and removed his hands, Amy turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Have you had a good day?" she asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't too heavy today, we actually managed to get through both lectures _without_ anyone falling asleep!" he replied.

"So, how has your first week back been?" she asked.

"Well, not too bad. It is a shock to the system getting up five days a week and working long hours on my 'days off'. But, it is all going to be worth it!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, it really is going to be worth it! You ready to take the dogs out? Fancy taking them up to the woods?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great, shall we go and get Katie? Is she inside?" Ty asked.

"Yeah she is, come on. Let's go." Amy replied. She held out her hand and Ty took it, and they walked over to the house.

* * *

"Hey Lou, where is Katie?" Ty asked.

"Shh, she is asleep. I think this week of not sleeping has really took it out of her, she said she didn't want to go for a walk, so you two have a couple of hours together before dinner!" Lou whispered.

"Ooo now that does sound awesome!" Ty laughed, "Still want to go to the woods?"

"Yeah, come on. They haven't been out for ages. We will bring them on the trail ride tomorrow as well, so just a short walk today I think. What time should we be back for tea?" Amy asked.

"Oh erm, about six please. We are having sausage, chips and gravy for tea by the way," Lou replied.

"Oooo sounds good! Right see you later!" Ty exclaimed, opening the door for him and Amy. They walked over to the dog pen and got the dogs and put them in the back of Ty's truck. They set off and drove to the woods.

* * *

Once there, they decided to take the short 2-mile route and let the dogs run ahead. Amy linked her arm with Ty's and they both strolled along at a slow pace. "So, how was Rocky today?" he asked.

"Well, he was actually really good. I managed to get him into the arena and walk through the jumping posts. I am going to put ground poles out on Monday when I have sorted out the new horse Darcy. How was your day?" She replied.

"That sounds brilliant. Well, uni was good. We finished slightly earlier than we should have. I rang my mom again," Ty sighed.

"Oh yeah? How was she?" She asked.

"She had no recollection of our phone call the other day, she said she had fallen off the wagon again, and admitted that Wade has been really helping her this time. He has taken her to the doctors and to some AA meetings though and she is trying to get help. I told you there was something off, I knew it. But, I am glad that Wade isn't like his old self and giving her the booze and keeping her drunk, he is actually letting her get help this time. I could hear in her voice that she hadn't had a drink today, so that's a positive sign to be honest," Ty explained.

Amy held him tighter, "That is a good thing. I am very glad that Wade is helping her out. It is really good that he is there for her and actually helping her," she said.

"No I know, like I feel better knowing that he has changed. Although I can never forgive or forget what he did to me, I feel that he has changed. Because before all of this, he would be encouraging her to drink, so he could keep a hold over her. I have never felt 100% OK with the fact that they are back together, but, now, I feel that it is okay." Ty explained.

Amy pulled him closer to her and gave him a hug, during their embrace, they were interrupted by Buster jumping up at them with a stick. Ty threw the stick far and Buster fetched it. After another 10 minutes with fetch with both dogs, they walked back to the truck and drove back to the ranch, just in time for tea.

* * *

After tea, Katie was sat with Ty and Amy, talking about nursery, "… It was really good!" She exclaimed.

"That is brilliant! I am glad you had a good day. How did you sleep?" Ty asked.

"Well, daddy put me to bed and I wasn't scared _whatsoever!_ And I only woke up once, but I remembered what you said about not being left alone by anyone and I went back to sleep well, only after I made daddy check for monsters again." She replied.

"Wow, that is brilliant! Are you going to do the same tonight?" Amy asked.

"Yes! Can you and uncle Ty put me to bed?" Katie replied.

"Yeah, sure. If that's what you want!" She replied, looking at Ty who was nodding.

The family sat around talking for a while until Katie started to fall asleep on Ty's knee. "I want to go to bed now," she yawned. Ty laughed and picked her up, Amy followed them and they took her into her room and read her a story. Once she had fallen asleep, the pair left the room and went outside to do night check while Lou, Peter, Jack and Georgie decided what film to put on. They finally decided on Spy and when Amy and Ty walked back inside, they put it on and all sat together watching the movie.

* * *

Once the movie had finished, everyone decided to go to bed. Ty walked in his and Amy's room to see Amy lying in bed, already half asleep. He quickly got undressed down to his boxers and climbed in beside her, she rolled over and lay with her head on his pillow. They were both facing each other smiling, "I really do love you. Thank you for being the best fiancé ever. Thank you for always standing by me." Ty said, rubbing Amy's arm with his fingers.

"Aww, I love you too, what's bought this on?" Amy asked.

"Just everything with my mom and everything. It just made me realise how lucky I truly am to have someone who cares about me as much as you do. Do you know what I really am looking forward to?" he replied.

"No, what?" she asked.

"Our day on Sunday. It is going to be great. Nice trip to the cinema, meal out somewhere. Probably the Chinese Buffet, then back home, and we are in the loft on Sunday night because Stephen is staying! Plus, I really need my special study buddy to help me on my domestic animal anatomy revision," Ty said.

"Oooh Mr Borden, you tease! But yes, that _does_ sound like a plan! Are you looking forward to the trail ride tomorrow?" Amy asked, not knowing what the reply was going to be, seeing as the last 'family' trail ride was the beginning of all the problems with Tim.

"Yeah, like I say, me and your dad are fine! Plus, us two will probably just hang back like usual. It's not like I am going to have to talk to him loads. It will be weird considering what did happen last time, but I am sure it will be fine. Now come on, we best get some sleep considering we are doing morning chores. Did we say set the alarm for 8?" he asked.

"Yeah, that should be fine. Trail ride isn't till like 12, as we are going for lunch. Good night, I love you." Amy replied, leaning in and giving him a kiss.

"I love you too." Ty replied, kissing her back. He quickly set the alarm and wrapping his arms around Amy. They both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter! I really do like reading them – makes my day!**

 **I have a plan for like the next 7 chapters… but after that, im just going to see what happens. Chapters will possibly be updated on Wednesdays and Sundays (if I have them written in time!) Even though I don't have work due in for a month and a bit, im still working on loads of stuff and picking up extra hours at my job, so that's why there is less updates than usual!**


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

The alarm was blaring and Ty rolled over and turned it off, "Ugh… it should be illegal to be awake this early on a weekend!" he groaned.

"I know, but Georgie and grandpa did the morning chores for me twice this week, and because Stephen isn't here, it is kind of right for us to take over for today, he is back tomorrow so we do get a lie in then at least!" Amy laughed.

"Yeah, yeah ok… Right come on, I need to get up before I fall asleep again!" he groaned sitting up. They both got dressed and went out to the barn to do the morning chores. Ty put the horses in the back pens and then the pair of them mucked out the stables and put hay out for them.

"Shall we just leave the horses in there?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, there is no point messing up the stables, and we are going to be getting them out after breakfast. Just make sure there is enough water for them," Amy replied.

"Yeah, will do. Why don't I go and fill the troughs in the field and you get tonight's feeds sorted? That way, we won't have to spend hours doing night check," Ty reasoned.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Are you looking forward to the trail ride?" She asked.

"Yeah I am actually, well, I'm looking forward to spending time with you," he replied, kissing her on the cheek, "right I will go and get the waters done, you do in here."

Ty got the hose pipe and walked over to the back field and started doing the waters, Amy watched him go and smiled, she really was so happy with life at the moment. Ty was literally the best thing that had ever happened to her. She sighed happily and went and got the night feeds done. Once Ty had finished the watering, he walked back into the barn and saw Amy lining up the feeds, he too smiled and thought to himself about how lucky he well and truly was to have a girl like her in his life. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, "You looking forward to your cooking lesson tonight?" he asked.

Amy turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Yeah, I think it will be really fun. Plus, Spagbol shouldn't be _too_ hard to get my head around." She replied.

"Hmm… we will have to wait and see how well you do before you get too cocky about it," he teased, kissing her softly.

"That was mean, but I suppose it is true, my cooking abilities are dreadful. I am glad you have accepted the challenge though," she laughed, kissing him back. They got back to finishing the chores and then walked back over to the house, just in time for breakfast.

* * *

They walked in the house to see Tim, Jack, Lou, Peter, Georgie and Katie all sat around the table. They went and sat down in their usual places and started plating up the beans on toast.

"We have left the horses out in the back field just so it is easier to tack them up," Amy said.

"Good idea, then they aren't messing up the stables, so we have less to do tonight." Jack replied.

"Yeah, that was what I was thinking," Amy said.

"Are the dogs coming uncle Ty?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, we are going to bring them along!" Ty replied.

"Yay!" Katie exclaimed.

"Are they going to be okay on the trail?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, they should be fine. Plus, it will be good to see how well they act on the trails," Ty explained.

"Well, I will put extra water in the bag then, we aren't going to the lake are we grandpa?" Lou asked.

"No, I'm thinking the top ridge, because its going to be fairly easy for us all to get to, plus, it is nice for a change of scenery." Jack explained.

"Don't think I have been on a ride to the top ridge in years, it should be fun," Peter chimed in. The family carried on talking throughout breakfast, Tim was particularly interested in Georgie and Katie's week at school. This is what he had missed, being able to spend time with his family and not have the awkwardness. Obviously, it wasn't the exact same as it once had been, but they were definitely getting there.

* * *

After breakfast, Lou, Peter and Katie made the lunch while Amy, Ty, Georgie, Jack and Tim all went outside to sort out all of the horses. They tacked up Spartan, Harley, Pogey, Phoenix, Champ, Paint, Copper and Benny – one of the dude ranch horses that Peter usually uses. When Lou, Peter and Katie came outside, they distributed the food and essentials between all of the horses. While that was going on, Amy and Ty went to get Buster and Remi. Once they got to the dog pen, Amy looked behind her and said, "Dad seems very interested in everything that has been going on. Please can you do me a favour?"

"Erm yeah, sure, what is it?" Ty asked.

"Don't let me be left on my own with him at all. Please? I know we have kind of got back to normal, but, I just really don't want to have one of these big father/daughter bonding sessions. Plus, the last family trail ride we went on, didn't end too well," She sighed.

Ty could see that this was bothering her, so he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug, "I promise I won't. But we have to get past this, like I know we aren't all 100% back to how it used to be, but we are getting there. Just stick with me, or Lou, I am sure she feels the same way. It's going to be okay, I promise," he replied, kissing her on her head.

"Thank you, I really do appreciate having you here for me, you know that?" Amy asked, looking up at him.

"I appreciate having you too, I mean I couldn't have got through these past few months without you, I love you," he replied leaning in for a kiss. However, before their lips could meet, Georgie yelled over to them, "Oi you two! You have time for that tomorrow! Get a move on!"

Ty and Amy both groaned and pulled apart, they opened the door to the big kennel and let the dogs run out. They walked over to their horses and Ty called Buster and made him walk by the side of him, Amy did the same with Remi. The whole Family set off along the trails, Tim and Jack were up in front talking about their plans for the week, Georgie and Katie were riding together behind them. Lou and Peter were talking about their spa weekend next week and Amy and Ty were at the back, with a dog either side of them, "Hey, fancy taking the bike out for a spin tomorrow?" Ty asked.

"Oooh yeah, we haven't taken the bike out since your birthday! Let's do it!" Amy exclaimed.

"Well, I know how much you love being the girl on the back of the bike," Ty teased.

Amy laughed, "Yeah, I really love it. We need to look at film times and films for tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know we do. Not sure what is on at the minute. Even if it is a really boring film, I am sure we will have some fun," he said suggestively.

"No. there will be none of that, especially in a cinema! You'll just have to wait until our little revision session tomorrow night," she laughed.

"Alright… I suppose that is better than nothing," he sighed.

Amy shook her head, "You are such a dickhead… Right come on, lets speed up, we are falling behind!" She said, kicking Spartan into a trot. Ty followed along with Harley and Buster ran along side them.

* * *

"I am really looking forward to our Spa weekend next week. I think it will really let us relax! You are stressed at work and well I have the dude ranch to run, so it will be a nice way to relax." Lou sighed.

"Yeah, it really will. I am so happy to finally have a weekend off with you. IT's good that Amy and Ty said they would have the girls for the weekend. They're good like that." Peter replied.

"Yeah, they really are. Have you noticed anything off with Amy? She seems a bit quiet today, I have a feeling it could be something to do with dad you know…" Lou sighed.

"Yeah, I have noticed she has been quiet… you should go and talk to her. She would appreciate you seeing if she is okay," he suggested.

"Yeah, I'm going to go and do that, I will send Ty down here so you two can have some man bonding time," Lou laughed. Her and Peter pulled Copper and Benny to a halt and waited for Amy and Ty to catch up to them.

"Ty you and Peter go and bugger off, I want to spend some time with my sister," Lou said.

"Oh, okay then. See you in a bit," Ty laughed. He and Peter both trotted off to leave the sisters to talk.

"What was that about?" Amy asked.

"I know there is something worrying you, what is wrong?" Lou asked.

"Erm, nothing? Why?" Amy replied.

"Come off it, it is because dad is here, I know that and you know that." Lou said.

Amy sighed, "Yeah… I mean I know Ty is ok and everything, but just going on a family trail ride with him just brings back loads of horrible feelings and memories. Like he could have killed Ty… and I really don't know what I would have done if anything major happened… It just scared me y'know?"

"Amy I really do sympathise with you, if I were in your position, I would probably be 10x as worse. Just ignore these feelings and carry on as usual. Of course you and dad aren't going to be all pally pally again, this soon anyway. Just focus on your time with Ty and everything you are doing with him. That lad loves you so much." Lou replied.

"No I know, I am fine and I did come to terms with everything that happened ages ago, it is just hard sometimes. So, are you and Peter looking forward to your spa weekend next week?" Amy asked, changing the subject.

Lou laughed, "Yeah, we really are. I mean We have been closer and everything, but I think it will just make the difference for us. That we are finally okay again, you know, after all those problems we had last year."

"Yeah, you two seem to have got better recently. I am glad that you didn't get a divorce or anything. I am just so happy that everything is sorted." Amy replied.

"Yeah, me too… Right, we better catch up with the others before Georgie tells us off for holding them back!" she laughed.

* * *

The rest of the ride went smoothly and they all got off their horses at the top of the ridge and let them graze. They set out all of the picnic blankets and everyone sat down, Tim and Jack were at one end, Amy was sat against Ty's chest and Lou and Peter were sat against a fallen down tree. Katie and Georgie were sat in the middle, handing out the food to everyone. They all laughed and talked about everything, and were finally acting like a proper family again. Amy realised that luckily, everything was slowly getting back to normal and she took Lou's advice on board, she just focused on Ty and the love that they have for each other. After they had finished their lunch, Katie made Ty and Amy get up and play a game of football with her and Georgie.

"Amy and Georgie are on one team, and me and Ty are on another. Me and Georgie are going to be in net." She instructed.

"Right… so does that mean that Ty and Amy are playing football against each other?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, it will be funny!" Katie laughed, "You and Daddy can also play. Mommy, you be on uncle Ty's team and Daddy on Aunty Amy's team. GG and Grandpa can be the referee's."

Everyone started playing football and Ty and Lou were on fire, managing to score 6 goals to 2.

"I love how Katie put dad on my team… she knows how useless he is at sport!" Georgie groaned as they all went and sat back down on the blankets.

"Hey! I'm not that bad am I?" Peter asked.

"Yeah… you kinda are…" Amy laughed.

"Hey, you are just as bad, always ducking when the ball came flying at you!" Peter shot back.

"Yeah, but at least I didn't get tackled by Lou and end up flat on my face did I?" Amy chimed back.

They all decided to set off back to the ranch, "I am very looking forward to this spagbol that Amy and Ty are making," Jack said as they set off home.

"Wow, me too… Dad are you going to stay for dinner?" Lou asked.

"If you'll all have me, then yeah sounds good." Tim replied.

"Yeah of course you're invited." Lou said.

"We are gonna go ahead, so we can get started on the dinner. I'm thinking we are going to need extra time with this one," Ty teased.

Amy slapped him on the arm, "Oh shut up… It isn't going to be that bad!" she exclaimed. Everyone started laughing as they watched them both ride off.

* * *

Once they had got back to the ranch, and put the horses and dogs away, Amy and Ty walked into the kitchen, "Right, so your first time cooking spagbol, I am sure you are going to do fine. You go and get the big pan and put it on the hob. I will get all the ingredients out," Ty instructed.

"Yes Chef!" Amy replied.

"Right, brown the mince while I get the sauce ready." Ty instructed, "We are just using the sauce from the jar because I can't be arsed cooking the sauce from scratch. Plus, why make it from scratch when you have a jar?"

"I like that idea!" Amy laughed. Once the mince was browned, they poured the jars of sauce into it, "Right so I just stir it?"

"Yep," Ty replied. He was stood behind her, mimicking her movements, with both of his hands on top of hers, "You know, I like this. Me teaching you to cook. Isn't it funny that this is one of the first things I made for you, I know I made meatballs, but it is near enough the same." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Oh yeah, it was the day after that dance! When the barn burned down. God that was terrible, but the food was nice," Amy replied, looking over her shoulder at Ty.

"Yeah, it was hard wasn't it. Luckily Wes was caught and Jack was fine. Eventually, after he stopped being 'tough'." Ty said.

"Yeah, only after he collapsed! That was good though that everyone was sorted. Wow, we really have come a long way since then, haven't we?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, we really have. Right, I think this is done, just turn down the heat and let it simmer. We will do the spaghetti now," Ty said.

"Okay boss." Amy laughed. She turned down the hob and put another pan on the other hob with water in, "Right so I just bring this to the boil?"

"Yep. Then we put the pasta in. See, it isn't too bad now is it?" he teased. Amy leant back into his arms and continued to cook the food. Slowly but surely, the food was nearly done. The girls returned to the house while Amy and Ty started dishing up everyone's plates. Georgie, Katie and Lou went and set the table while Jack, Tim and Peter sorted out the horses. When the men finally came back in, they all sat down to dinner.

* * *

"Wow guys, this is really nice," Lou complimented.

"Yeah, it tastes better than yours mom," Georgie chimed in.

Amy laughed, "Thanks… and I'm not sure about it being better than Lou's. Probably about the same!"

"Yeah, I think our spagbol making skills are on par," Lou laughed.

"Wow honey, this is brilliant. You and Ty have done a really good job," Tim said.

"Thanks dad," Amy replied, smiling. She felt a little bit more at ease with him for some reason now, it was something to do with the fact that the family was acting like it used to be. She still felt a bit awkward about it all, but it slowly began to feel like it was normal again. After dinner, Tim went home and Georgie and Jack said they would go and do night check, seeing as there wasn't much needed doing. Peter was just putting Katie to bed as she was really tired and Lou, Ty and Amy, were sat in the living room.

"How are you feeling? After spending the day with dad?" Lou asked.

"I feel ok, it got better after talking to you though. I just focused on like being with Ty, and what _we_ needed to do. I think it will get easier the more he is here and stuff." Amy replied, "How was it for you?"

"Erm, it was weird, I am just grateful we didn't go to the place we went on my birthday, because that was going to have bought back memories of the arguments and everything. Like I do forgive him and everything, but it still feels really strange just being around him." Ty replied.

"Yeah, I suggested that to grandpa that we went somewhere different this time, just because of everything that happened. I think we will all get there. Just when it starts to become a bit easier. Are you two looking forward to your date tomorrow?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, we are going out on the bike as well, something we haven't done since well, we went to the pictures on my birthday." Ty replied, "We are in the loft tomorrow as well aren't we? Ste is staying over. Am I right?"

"Yeah, they have a group project thing and Stephen's mom is working overnight," Lou replied.

Peter walked through, "Well, she is asleep. Went out like a light!"

"That's good. She luckily has been sleeping the whole night, that talk you had with her Ty seemed to have done the trick!" Lou exclaimed.

"Ah its no problem. She was struggling with feeling alone so I just told her that she never would be alone. Right, what film are we watching tonight?" Ty asked.

"I was thinking what happens in Vegas, that got put on Netflix the other day. What do you think?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome!" Amy laughed. She got up and hooked the laptop up to the Tv and logged into Ty's Netflix. She found the film and they waited for Jack and Georgie to come in. Once Jack and Georgie came in, everyone sat down and watched the film, Ty fell asleep about half way through, but no one noticed until the end.

* * *

After the film had finished, everyone was still laughing, Georgie excused herself and went to bed, Amy looked up at Ty and saw that he was sleeping, she nudged him awake and he startled, "Wh-what?!"

"Think you should go to bed babe. You seem pretty tired." Amy suggested.

Ty rubbed his eyes, "Wow, didn't think I was that tired! Yeah, im going to go to bed. I'll see you all in the morning," he said groggily.

Amy yawned, "Yeah, im going to come to bed too. Night all."

"Night." Lou, Peter and Jack all said together.

"Don't bother getting up for morning chores, I will do them with Georgie and Stephen tomorrow morning, you two deserve a lie in after your heavy week. See you both tomorrow," Jack said.

"Thanks Jack," Ty yawned as he walked through to his and Amy's bedroom.

"Thank you grandpa," Amy said, walking over to him and kissing him on the cheek, "Night."

She too walked into her and Ty's room, she got undressed and crawled into bed next to Ty, who was already near enough asleep. She snuggled up to his side and kissed his cheek, "Good night." She whispered.

Ty just murmured something in response. It was safe to say, he was shattered and looking forward to his lie in.

 **AN: Cheers for the reviews and everything :) you are all a bunch of awesome people! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100

"UNCLE TY!" Katie shouted as she ran into his and Amy's room.

Ty rolled over and groaned, he saw that it was 8am, "Katie… please, leave. Let me and Amy go back to sleep and we will see you later," Ty reasoned.

"But I want to play with you _now_!" Katie exclaimed.

Amy groaned at this point, "Katie please go and see what your mom or dad are doing."

"Morning Auntie Amy! Wow, you have a shirt on today! Was it colder last night or something?" Katie asked.

Ty flung back the covers and stood up. He picked Katie up and threw her over his shoulders and walked through to the kitchen, Katie was squealing and laughing, "Erm Lou, Peter, I think you lost something…" Ty groaned, putting Katie on the floor.

"Oh god, sorry! Didn't realise she had run off!" Peter laughed, "Katie, you know you aren't allowed to go into Ty and Amy's room when they are sleeping!"

"Sorry daddy," She said, and turned to Ty, "Sorry uncle Ty…"

"Yeah, I am going back to bed, goodnight!" Ty grumbled, turning around and walking over to his and Amy's room, to see that Amy was already asleep. He crawled back into bed and put his arm over Amy's waist and quickly fell back to sleep.

* * *

It was 10am and Georgie was in the barn, awaiting the arrival of Stephen. She had missed him so much – even though it had only been like 2 days. She was looking forward to having him around, and also to do all the work on their project, because she literally had no idea what to do. She was also grateful for the fact that he was getting on the school bus with her on Monday morning, it had been strange at school this past week, some people believed her and Stephen but then a lot of people who aspired to be with the 'cool' crowd, believed Olivia's rumours. She sighed and got back to sorting out the feeds. About 5 minutes later, she heard a door car slam and she knew it was Stephen, she turned around as he appeared in the doorway. He walked over to her and gave her a hug, "I missed you!" he exclaimed.

"I missed you too! Even though it has only been 2 days, but I have had to spend 2 days straight with the family, and even though I love them and all, its usually easier when I get to spend some of that time with you," Georgie laughed.

"Yeah, I mean it was good seeing my dad and everything, but he and my mom really don't get along… so it gets kind of awkward when they are around one another…" Stephen sighed.

"Now that really does sound annoying! I don't know how I would ever handle if my mom and dad split up…" Georgie sighed.

"Georgie, your mom and dad are the happiest married couple I know! Honestly, you have _nothing_ to worry about! Come on, we best get started, seeing as we have that 'Of Mice and Men' project in for tomorrow and we have literally done nothing," Stephen laughed.

"Alright, but you forgot something," Georgie said.

Stephen looked at her funnily, "What?" he asked.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss, "Welcome home," She smirked. Stephen laughed and kissed her back.

* * *

At about 11am, Ty began to stir, he opened his eyes and saw that Amy was still asleep. He smiled and thought to himself how well and truly lucky he was. Not wanting to wake up his sleeping fiancé, he decided just to lie there and watch her. She started waking up and opened her eyes to see Ty lying propped up on his elbow, just staring at her, she smiled, "You know, it is rude to stare," She murmured.

"Yeah, but you're just so beautiful, it is hard not to stare," Ty complimented, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Hmmm… whatever… Right, what is the plan for today?" Amy asked, moving herself over to him and snuggling into his chest.

"Well, we need to look at films and times, and we need to pack our bags for tonight." He replied.

"Well, why don't we go out and make some beans on toast or something, and then we could look at films and times, and then pack our bags, what do you say?" she asked.

"Yeah, okay, lets do it." He replied, "But, first. Just 10 more minutes. 10 more minutes of quiet before we go into the chaos that is: the rest of the house."

Amy laughed, "Yeah, okay. Ten more minutes,"

* * *

About 20 minutes later, they finally got the energy to get out of bed. They both got dressed and walked through to the kitchen, "Morning you two, I am sorry about Katie this morning!" Lou exclaimed.

"It's okay, we managed to get back to sleep really quickly so it didn't bother us too much. Is there any beans in the cupboard?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, there should be a tin in there. Thought you two were going out today?" Lou replied.

"Yeah, but we aren't going out for a while. Also, we are going to the cinema first so not going to get any food until later." Ty said.

"Ah right, what are you going to see?" Lou asked.

"Well, we aren't too sure yet, so we are going to have a look once we have made breakfast." Ty replied, grabbing a tin of beans out of the cupboard and pouring them into the bowl.

"Do you know if there is anything on?" Amy asked Lou, who was on her laptop.

"I will have a look for you now," Lou replied.

"Cheers Lou," Amy said, as she was putting the bread in the toaster. Ty put the beans into the microwave and waited for them to warm up.

"Well, there is either 'Dirty Grandpa' or 'Daddy's home' both on at 2pm. That gives you enough time to get ready and everything, plus it will be finished in time for dinner." Lou suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good, that Daddy's home looks really good. What do you think Amy?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, let's do it. Wow, really looking forward to our date! Seems like it has been forever! Even though it has only been like 6 days since we were at the dude ranch," Amy laughed.

Ty took the beans out of the microwave as Amy was buttering the toast, he poured half on his and the other half on hers. They sat down at the table and ate their breakfast.

"God, you two are so in sync its hilarious!" Lou laughed.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Well, just the way you were making your breakfast…" Lou said, but looked at the time, "Well lunch made me laugh. Like you both were just on auto pilot, you doing the toast, him pouring the beans. You were honestly just like a well oiled machine!"

"It's just something that we know," Amy laughed, "we just know what each other is going to do. We don't plan it or anything, it's not like we make a pact to make a conscious effort to do, it just kind of happens."

"Yeah, we are like in sync. We turn into puppets and sing 'Bye, Bye, Bye'!" Ty joked.

Lou and Amy both gave him a quizzical look, "Really babe? NSYNC?" Amy asked.

"Yeah! They were all the rage when I was younger!" Ty laughed.

"Yeah, but it was usually the girls who were obsessed, not the boys… I wouldn't have been surprised if Amy had made that joke, but you, a 'rocker' – it just doesn't seem right!" Lou laughed.

"Well that is sexist! Right, I need to go and check the bike and make sure it is working properly considering it hasn't been out since my birthday!" Ty exclaimed.

"Alright, I will go and pack us some clothes and take them up to the loft." Amy said.

Ty gave her a kiss, "Alright, we can set off as soon as we are both done, go for a ride around before we go to the cinema?"

"That sounds awesome. See you in a bit," Amy replied. Ty walked outside and Amy washed their dishes. Once she had done the dishes, she went and packed their clothes for the night.

* * *

Ty was running the engine on the bike, and thankfully, everything seemed to be sounding fine. He saw Amy walking over the driveway with the bag of clothes, so he went to his truck and got his revision guides so they could work on his 'domestic animal anatomy' exam which was on the Friday of this week. He grabbed the books from his truck and met Amy on the drive, "I've got all my revision ready for later, are you sure you are ok to help me with some stuff? I know we should be spending some time together, but because of this exam and everything," Ty asked.

"Yes of course! This year is important for you, so I want to be able to help you! And, we are at least spending some time together, even if I am learning about the anatomy of animals," Amy laughed.

'Thank you, I love you." He replied, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too, now let's put these upstairs quickly and then get off. Where do you fancy going? We have an hour before the film." Amy asked.

"Well, we could go the scenic route to the cinema and then go to the Chinese buffet afterwards. What do you think?" Ty replied, as they walked upstairs to the loft and put their stuff on the bed.

"Yeah. That really does sound great! Come on, I am dying to be the girl on the back of the bike again!" Amy laughed, giving him a kiss.

"Well come on then, lets go!" Ty exclaimed grabbing her hand and leading her down the steps of the loft and over to the Quonset hut where his bike was. They put on their leather jackets and their helmets and rode off down the driveway and onto the main road. They drove around all the back roads and parked up at the cinema with 20 minutes to go before the film starts. They lined up and got a large tango ice blast and a medium popcorn to share. They got into the cinema room and saw that it was quite busy, so they walked up to the top row and sat back in the corner, so they could snuggle up together.

* * *

"Wow. That movie was hilarious! I am glad we decided on Daddy's home now!" Amy exclaimed as they walked outside the cinema, hand in hand.

"Yeah, it was rather funny. God, I am starving! Do you want to ride to the Chinese or walk down?" Ty asked.

"Let's walk. It is a nice night after all, and it is only like 10 minutes away." Amy replied.

"Alright then come on." Ty said, turning them to walk towards the Chinese, "I wonder how Georgie and Stephen are getting on with their English project."

"I bet Georgie is whining and Stephen doing all the work," Amy laughed.

Ty chuckled, "Yeah, that sounds like those two! I was talking to Ste before when I was sorting out my bike, and he said they were analysing the 'Of Mice and Men' book. He didn't seem too enthusiastic about it!"

"Don't blame him! If Georgie is _anything_ like me when I did that book, then she will make him do all the work. I did the same with Jesse, I got an A in English that year," Amy cringed.

"Aww, you and your BF worked together on an English project, awwwww how sweet," Ty teased.

"Shut up. I got an A didn't i!? And isn't you having me help you revise for your domestic animal anatomy exam the exact same thing?" Amy joked.

"Yeah true… But at least we have the reward system in place," Ty said suggestively.

"That is true! I wish I had you to help _me_ revise for my exams. I am sure I would have done a lot better!" She laughed.

"Nah, I think you would have done worse, I mean, you would have been too distracted by my good lucks and amazing kissing skills," he whispered into her ear, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"True, you are a good distraction! What is your week like this week?" She asked.

"Busy. Tomorrow in uni from 9-6, Tuesday clinic 5-4, Wednesday uni 9-5, Thursday clinic 12-11 and Friday uni 10-5. Friday night, Saturday and Sunday day we have the girls don't we?" He replied.

"Yep… Wow you have a busier week… Is it just going to be more and more like this?" She sighed.

"Yeah… Unfortunately, … I have lots of work due in as well, so I need to try and prioritise my work load, and also, try and get some time to spend with you…" He groaned.

"We will be fine, we just have to try and make time for each other. We knew that you would have a lot more hours in uni and at the clinic. Anyway, I have a lot of clients starting over the next few weeks, so I am going to be really busy as well. Plus, we still have Saturday and Sunday together." Amy reasoned.

"Yeah, that is the only thing that is keeping me optimistic, the fact we actually have some time to spend together." He replied.

"Exactly, we will be fine. You know we will." She reassured. Ty smiled and let go of her hand and placed his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. They continued the walk to the Chinese in a comfortable silence. Once there, they sat down at a table for 2 and went to get their food.

* * *

After a few trips to the buffet, they decided to call it a night. It was now 6pm so they decided to go back to the house, get some supplies and camp up in the loft so Ty could get some revision done. They walked back to the bike and rode back to Heartland.

Once they got back to Heartland, they walked into the kitchen to see Lou and Peter washing up, "Hey how was your date?" Lou asked, wiping her hands on the tea towel.

"It was great thanks, how is everything here?" Amy replied.

"Great, we have just finished tea and Georgie and Stephen are just finishing their project and then we are watching a film. Are you two joining us for the film?" Lou asked.

"Nah, we are going upstairs in the loft as Ty needs help with his anatomy revision," Amy said.

"Oh right, 'anatomy'… I get you," Peter teased.

"No, seriously… I have a big exam on the anatomy of domestic animals and I really need the revision!" Ty laughed.

"Hmmm… whatever you say… So what are you doing over here then if you need to 'revise'?" Lou continued the teasing.

"We are getting some supplies. I got some crisps and chocolate and well supplies and then we are going up in the loft for the night. Have Stephen and Georgie done night check?" Amy asked.

"Ah right, yeah, we have loads of snacky foods! Erm yeah they have so you literally have nothing but the revision to do!" Lou laughed.

"Ugh… would have preferred a load of night check to do rather than the revision of domestic animals' anatomy… it is honestly _so_ boring!" Ty groaned.

"Oh stop your moaning, you only have a couple of months left of this then you'll be Dr Borden," Lou laughed.

"Yeah I know; it is getting tough! I'll get there though!" Ty laughed, getting the bag of cool original Doritos out of the cupboard, "You even have my favourite flavour! Right, we best get going. I'll see you both in the morning."

"Yeah, see you both. I'll grab the chocolate and drinks, you go over and get your books sorted," Amy suggested.

"Alright, will do. See you over there," Ty said, walking out of the door and making his way over to the loft. Amy got some drinks and some more chocolate and said her goodbyes to Lou and Peter, she too walked out and went up to the loft.

* * *

Ty was sat cross legged on one end of the bed and Amy was lying down on her front at the foot of the bed reading through some questions. They had been going at it for about 3 straight hours and Ty was starting to lag. "… Erm… Oh god… What was the question again?" He asked.

"How many muscles are there in a cats ear, and what does this lead to?" Amy replied.

Ty ran his hands through his hair, "Oh my god… erm… I know that it allows for directional hearing, as both ears can move individually… and I am gonna stab a guess at 35 muscles…" he sighed.

"You got the hearing stuff right, but it was actually 32 muscles in the ear… It's ok though. Come on. A few more questions and then we will find a way to help you wind down, plus you only have 2 more questions to go until you receive a kiss," She teased.

"Ooo, now that is some motivation, although, I think I deserve a kiss now. Because I am totally awesome," Ty said suggestively.

"Nope. 2 more questions. You keep your hands to yourself until we have done these. Right, what is the normal body temperature for a cat?" Amy asked, shutting down his advances.

"Spoil sport… but erm… let me think, humans are 37.5 degrees… which is the temperature cats become hyper thermic, so I will stab a guess at between 38.3 degrees and 39. As anything above causes the cat to become hypothermic." Ty explained.

"Wow, okay… that was both of my questions in one! Congrats, you got it all right!" Amy exclaimed, shutting the book and putting it on the floor.

"Oooo do I get my reward now?" Ty asked, 'innocently'.

"Well, seeing as we have been revising the anatomy of domestic animals for the past _three_ hours, I am sure I could reward you some how," Amy said suggestively, crawling over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her lips found his. Ty ran his tongue across her bottom lip, seeking permission to enter. She allowed his tongue to enter her mouth as they deepened the kiss. Amy started undoing Ty's shirt while he did the same to hers. They both took their time, caressing each others bodies and teasing each other while slowly de-clothing. Once they were both undressed, Ty lay them both down on the bed and rolled on top of her, trailing kisses down her neck and shoulder. She could feel his dick against her hip and was even more turned on. She looked him in the eyes, and smiled, this was what meant the most to her, just having him be with her. It didnt take much foreplay for them both to be ready, Ty started slowly moving in and out, loving how she felt around him. Their lips met in yet another passionate kiss. After a while longer of caressing each other, they were both nearing their climax. Ty quickened the pace and they both came. He collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing heavily. When they had both caught their breath, Ty rolled off of her and wrapped her up in his arms, he kissed her forehead and said, "Thank you for helping me study, and giving me the motivation to carry on."

"You're welcome, there is nothing more I love doing than learning about the anatomy of domestic animals," She teased, "But actually, in all seriousness, it is nice being able to help you with these things. God I really do love you."

"And I love you too. Honestly, I am so grateful for your help! I wouldn't be able to do this without you, ugh… not looking forward to being up at 6 in the morning…" Ty groaned.

"I know… I told Georgie and Stephen I would do the morning chores seeing as they have done loads, and technically Ste wasn't supposed to be working tomorrow…" Amy sighed.

"You know what? I will help you with the chores before I go to school. You know, it will be like old times!" Ty laughed.

"You don't have to if you don't want to! But I wouldn't say no to spending some time with you in the morning," Amy laughed, "Thank you. Right, I will set the alarm… wow you have tired me out Borden!"

"You have tired me out too! Although, I am not really arsed, it was totally worth it," he teased kissing her on the lips. Amy reached over him and set the alarm on his phone, she saw that it was now nearing 11pm, she yawned and said, "Do you mind if we go to sleep? I am really tired."

"I am glad you said that, because I am feeling the same," Ty replied, mid-yawn. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him, "Good night," he whispered.

"Mmhm… night." Amy murmured sleepily.

 **AN: wow… 100 chapters lol… Thank you for actually reading them, and giving me the motivation to write! I think you'll like the next bunch of chapters – have until 106 planned out. Please keep reading and reviewing – youre all amazing!**


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101

It was Friday afternoon and Lou and Peter were getting ready to go off to their Spa weekend. "Are you sure you and Ty are going to be ok watching them?" Lou asked Amy.

"Yes we will be fine! Just because grandpa has gone to the fishing cabin with dad doesn't mean that we won't be capable… we did take all three of them to the cabin once! We can handle 2 nights without you." Amy laughed.

"I know; I know… I just feel bad leaving you, you know after everything that went on yesterday…" Lou sighed.

"Lou, seriously… Ty and I are ok now. It was just an argument! We have had worse! I think we were both just hungry and tired, once we had some food we were fine! Honestly, it is nothing to worry about!" Amy reassured her.

"Are you sure though? I haven't heard you two fight like that for years!" Lou exclaimed.

"Yeah, we are fine. Once he came home from the clinic, we talked it through so I promise you, it is all good. Now you and Peter best get going if you are going to be there before dinner!" Amy laughed.

"Alright, alright! Tell the girls that we love them and will be home on Sunday. Have a good weekend." Lou replied.

"Yeah, okay. You best go! Peter has been waiting in the car for 10 minutes!" Amy said, opening the door for her.

"Bye!" Lou exclaimed as she ran out to the car. Amy waved the pair off and walked back into the house. She made a brew and sat down at the table. She picked up her phone and read a text off of Ty ' _Hey, exam went okay. Thank you for all your help this week! I am well and truly sorry for being a stress head recently :( I do love you xxx'_

She smiled and text back, ' _glad exam went ok. I am sorry too. I think we are both just exhausted. I love you too xxx'_

The past five days had been tough on the pair of them, lack of sleep and busy schedules had made them bicker a lot. They had made it up last night thankfully, even though they ended up only having 4 hours of sleep, but they thought it was worth it. She looked at the clock and realised it was time that she went and picked Katie up from nursery. She finished her brew got into Lou's truck. She drove down and picked Katie up from nursery.

* * *

Once she and Katie got home, Georgie and Stephen had just walked in, "Right, we are doing all the chores now so we can do our homework quickly before tomorrow." Georgie explained.

"Alright, you go and do that. Oh by the way, Ty is bringing home a KFC for tea, so tea won't be out until after 6 if that's ok?" Amy asked.

"Yeah that's fine, we just had snacks in food tech so its all good. See you later!" Georgie said as her and Stephen ran out the door. Katie and Amy decided to watch some films and wait for Ty to come home.

* * *

When Ty came home, everyone sat around eating their dinner, they had decided to do a trip to the ice skating arena that was in Hudson for the winter fair. Stephen's mom picked him up after they had eaten dinner and they said they would meet him in Hudson at 12. After he left, Amy, Ty, Georgie and Katie all sat in the living room, they had decided to watch Monsters inc before Katie went to bed. Amy sat leaning into Ty as he put his arm around her and pulled her closer. After the film, they put Katie to bed and Georgie excused herself to go and do some more homework, which was her excuse to skype Stephen. Once Georgie had left, Ty and Amy put on the news and just sat and talked. "How was the exam then?" Amy asked.

"Well, literally everything about cats came up and lets just say I was pretty inspired after remembering our little revision session! But overall, I think I did okay." Ty replied.

"Oh good. I am glad! I thought after our little make up sesh last night, that you would have fallen asleep during your exam!" she laughed.

"I know, but I had like 3 espressos' before I went in, so I was really happy and wide awake. I want to say how well and truly sorry I am for snapping at you yesterday, you were only trying to help but this whole week has been really stressful! Like we got told that we need 7 more practicals under our belt to enable us to pass, and we have another 6 exams during this time! So I am going to be really busy and I was just stressed and well, you know…" he sighed.

"Ty, it is ok! I was tired too; I was stressed about that new horse – who I am still getting know where with! We just need to remember to just take a step back sometimes and cool off, rather than blow up at one another. Even Lou was hesitant to go away because she said 'I haven't heard you two fight like that in years'!" She said, reassuring him.

"No, we haven't… and I never want to do that again! I love you too much for that. Right, what do you say on going to bed and watching the new episodes of Pretty Little Liars? It started up again, I seen it advertised on Netflix the other day in uni." Ty suggested.

"Yeah, come on, that sounds like a good idea!" Amy replied. They turned the lights and telly off and walked through to their room. They both got undressed and got into bed, Ty grabbed the laptop and turned on Pretty Little Liars. They snuggled up together and watched one of the most frustrating TV shows, in the world.

* * *

"Katie! Make sure you get your gloves!" Amy shouted through to the girl who was running about.

"Okay! Can I wear my Olaf hat as well?" Katie asked.

"Yes, but be quick! We said we would be there for 12 and its now, 10 past!" Amy shouted through. Georgie was already in the car waiting anxiously, she just really wanted to be with her friends and not stuck at home. She reached over and started beeping the horn. All of a sudden, Ty, Amy and Katie came out and got into the car, "Ok Georgie, I get it. You want to go! But there wasn't any need for that!" Ty said as he jumped into the driver's side.

"Sorry, I just really want to go and we are late. I told Ste that I would meet him like 15 minutes ago…" Georgie stressed.

"Well, its not our fault that you slept in! Just stop your moaning, anyway, Stephen always knows that we are usually late whenever we plan something!" Amy laughed.

Georgie grumbled, "Whatever…"

"CAN WE HAVE LET IT GO ON!?" Katie exclaimed. Amy clicked play on the CD player and they all set off and drove down into Hudson.

Once they got there, Georgie was itching to run off with her friends, "Right, meet us in Maggie's at 5, we're having dinner and then going home," Amy said.

"Alright, see you later! Have a good day!" Georgie said and ran off to meet her friends.

"Right Katie, do you want to use one of the penguins, or hold mine and Amy's hands?" Ty asked as they were walking over to the ice skating rink.

"Hold your hands please… promise you wont let me fall?" Katie asked timidly.

Ty looked at Amy and laughed, "We promise."

They walked over to the hut where they hired the skates and put on the skates and walked onto the ice. Katie was extremely wobbly but managed to stay on her feet, "Wow well done Katie! You are doing great!" Amy exclaimed.

"Thank you! This is _really_ fun!" Katie said excitedly, however she got a little too excited and fell over flat on her back. Ty held back a laugh and picked her back up, "Hey, don't get too over excited!"

"Ow… it hurt!" Katie said as she started to sniffle. Ty picked her up and skated over to the edge of the ring, he and Amy decided that they had done enough ice skating for the day and decided to go and play some of the games with her.

* * *

"Well, well, well… who do we have here then? Poor little orphan Georgie and her poor abused 'boyfriend'." Olivia cackled, walking behind the pair, who were sat on a bench.

Georgie groaned, "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to know who let you out of the cellar. Is today a special day, where you are allowed out the house?" Olivia teased.

"Olivia, seriously? Can you please just shut up and get a life? Me and Georgie are out for the day together, yes. She is _my_ girlfriend after all, why wouldn't we be sat together on a bench? Or is this now considered illegal?" Stephen snapped.

"Wow Georgie, you actually letting your boyfriend speak for once? How sweet. I'm surprised you two are still together, also, I am surprised you aren't pregnant yet. He stayed over last week, I know because he got on the bus with you," Olivia said.

"Seriously like, just shut up. I don't know what you have against us as a couple. Or as people. Unless, you are in fact in love with Stephen and are jealous that _we_ are in a relationship and he is not with you." Georgie fired back.

Olivia's face dropped, she couldn't say anything. She just stared at Georgie, who was now laughing, along with Stephen and their friends, "Wow, how pathetic… Just because Georgie and Stephen are together and you aren't with him, that is why you are giving them all this shit… wow… you really need to re-evaluate your life Liv…" Jess laughed, walking over to Georgie and Stephen, "Sorry for giving you two a hard time, she basically made up a load of lies that you two cheated your way into the horse shows and also that you had been cheating at school. I was annoyed because of the amount of work I put into that horse show… Sorry…"

At this point, Olivia had run off, not even looking back at the friends and now her ex-best friend. "Jess, it is fine! But seriously, you need to up your game if you think you're going to beat us in any horse shows anytime soon," Georgie teased, "We have two awesome coaches."

"Yeah… Like I say, I am really sorry… I can't believe the only reason she is being like this with you is because she fancies Ste… I wish I hadn't listened to her… Olivia just has a way of getting inside your head… she just kind of has this power over me where she makes out like im not going to have any friends if I don't hang around with her…" Jess sighed.

"Its ok… I know you didn't do It on purpose… Just as long as we can try and put it behind us? I really don't want to keep arguing with you Jess, you were once a good friend to me… Olivia just happened to ruin that and I really don't like it." Georgie explained.

"No, I know… So, it looks like I don't have a partner for that big art project anymore… Can I join you two?" Jess laughed.

"Yeah, please do… because we are both crap at art and we don't fancy failing another class!" Stephen joked, "And because we both know what it feels like to be left out."

"Thank you… I am really sorry…" Jess said. They all sat around talking for the next couple of hours, they even had a go at the ice skating – Georgie had to keep a hold of Stephen to try and stop him from falling over. It was hilarious.

* * *

Later that day, after Georgie and Ste had met Amy, Ty and Katie at Maggie's, they all went back to the house. Ty and Amy had said they would make a big den in the living room, and Stephen could sleep over if he wanted to. "So, how was your day then?" Ty asked as he set off down the road.

"Well… it was intriguing…" Georgie laughed.

"What did you do?" Amy asked, not knowing what the answer could be.

"Well… Olivia started on us, and I basically called her out in front of everyone… Even Jess finally realised how bad Olivia had treated us, and asked to join our art project team, which we accepted because we can't draw at all… and she got an A last year!" Georgie laughed.

"Yeah, Olivia literally ran off, realising that she had been caught out. It is true what you all said, she just fancies the pants off of me," Stephen joked.

"Don't flatter yourself there Ste…" Georgie said, rolling her eyes. Everyone laughed and they all just talked about their day during the car journey home.

* * *

Once they got home, Stephen and Ty did night check while the girls sorted out the living room, they got everyone's mattresses and quilts and created a huge fort. Ty and Stephen bought out the mattress from the loft as well, for Ty and Amy to sleep on once they got in, they saw all the girls were in their PJ's and had bowls of popcorn with films ready for them to watch. They decided on Despicable me 1&2 and decided that once Katie went to bed, they would watch Spy. Ty got Stephen a pair of his old sweats and an old tee for him to wear so once everyone was in their Pjs, they sat and watched the films. Ty and Amy were sat against Jack's chair, wrapped up in each others arms. During the second despicable me movie, they could see that Katie was struggling to stay awake, so Ty picked up her mattress and took it through to her room. Amy followed with Katie in her arms and they both put her to bed and read her a story. When they left Katie's room, Ty grabbed Amy by the waist and gave her a kiss, "I haven't had a proper chance to do that today! Oh, and if its ok with you, I am going over to do some of my essays tomorrow, I was thinking you and Katie could do a riding lesson or something? I really don't want to fall behind."

Amy sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Ok… I would have liked to spend some time with you, but I understand that you have a lot of work to do, so yeah, I will give her a riding lesson." She gave him another kiss and they walked through to the lounge, to see Georgie and Stephen setting up the next film for them to watch. After the film, Georgie and Stephen both made their excuses and went to their rooms, Ty and Amy lay down on the mattress and pulled the quilt up over them. Ty wrapped his arms around her and they both managed to fall into a nice peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning had been fine, Ty had made everyone pancakes before they all went and did work. Amy had told Katie about their riding lesson and she had been so excited. Ty was sat at the dining room table, trying to concentrate on his work. He still hadn't told Amy the whole truth behind the reason he had to do seven extra practicals'. He knew that she wouldn't appreciate the real reason, and it would only make her upset. He thought it was best to just go along with the story that everyone had to do it. He ran his fingers through his hair and tried to get back to work.

* * *

Lou and Peter came home later that afternoon, they both looked extremely relaxed and they seemed that they had thoroughly enjoyed their time away. Later that night, Ty and Amy cooked everyone lasagne for dinner and everyone thoroughly enjoyed it. After dinner, Stephen went home and Georgie went upstairs to do 'homework'. Katie was extremely tired after her riding lesson so she went to bed relatively early. It ended up being Ty, Amy, Lou and Peter sat in the living room, talking about everything that had happened at the weekend.

"You know, Amy, you are really starting to get this whole cooking thing. Dinner tonight was amazing!" Lou complimented.

"I couldn't have done it without Ty's help. He is a right whizz in the kitchen! Something, I am going to be taking for granted," Amy joked.

"Hey, watch it, otherwise I will only make me some food from now on, and let you cook your beans on toast," Ty teased.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say… Although, I do think that you love me too much to let me live of beans and toast for the rest of my life!"

"Yeah, that is true." Ty laughed, kissing her cheek, he checked his watch and sighed, "Right, im going to head to bed, I am up at like 5 as Our first class decided to start at 8 and I said I would pick Danny up from Kit's on the way."

"Alright babe, I will come too. I am doing morning chores and I have a client being dropped off at 8, so I need to get everything sorted. Night guys," Amy said.

"Night." Lou and Peter both said together.

Amy and Ty walked into their room and got into bed, they lay in each others arms and Amy fell asleep almost straight away. Ty on the other hand, was struggling to sleep. He still had everything on his mind, he really didn't want to hurt Amy or anyone else. He knew he just needed to keep to his story, and everything would be okay. After over an hour of tossing and turning, Ty managed to finally fall into a restless sleep.

 **AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming :) I really do appreciate them! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102

The past couple of weeks had been really stressful, Ty had been having to take on extra hours at the clinic on the weekends to try and get the practical's in before he failed the year. He still hadn't told Amy the real reason he had to do these extra practical's, as he really didn't want to hurt her. Tensions had been high between the pair though, as both of them were working a lot, Amy had even started taking in clients on the weekend because Ty had been at the clinic the past three weekends, and rarely at home. On one hand, it was good because they were both earning some extra money but on the other hand, they had rarely had any time together. However, this weekend would be different as it was Ty's first full weekend off in three weeks. They were both looking forward to just being able to lie in and spend some much needed quality time together. It was Friday afternoon and Ty had taken on another shift at the clinic as his classes were cancelled. Amy was in town on a feed run and Danny was serving her, "Hey Danny, can I get a coffee please?" She asked.

"Yeah sure, how are you?" Danny replied, putting the coffee pot back on.

"Stressed. I don't know how you're all doing it!" She laughed.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"These seven more practical's they have thrown on you at last minute," Amy said.

"I don't know what you're on about? I finished my practical's last year, so did everyone actually…" He replied, feeling really confused.

Amy's face dropped, "Oh… Well Ty said he has to do seven more practicals before March or he will fail the course. He told me everyone had it…"

"Oh right… Well, im not sure what to say then…" Danny said, handing her the coffee.

"It's ok… we probably have just crossed our wires or something. I'll see you tomorrow night," Amy replied.

"Alright, see you," Danny said as she got up and headed for the door.

* * *

Amy got into the truck and drove back to Heartland, she locked herself in the office and sorted through her paperwork and updated her journals, she couldn't help but feel a little deflated, what was Ty hiding? Was he bored of her? Did he just want to spend more time away from her by taking on more hours? She knew she needed to bring it up with him, so text him, _'Can you come to the office when you get home please? I need to talk to you.'_ Her text was very blunt and knowing Ty, he would know that there was something wrong. She just wanted to know the truth, he had been lying to her for weeks about his work load and reasons for it. She sighed and got back to updating her journals.

* * *

Ty's phone pinged as he was doing some quick vitals, once he put the cat in the cage, he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and read the text. He was shocked at how blunt she was, he was trying to rack his brain as to why she wanted to talk and what caused her to be blunt. He knew he had been working more and trying to get his last lot of practicals finished, but he and Amy had been mostly fine. It had been stressful at times because of all the extra hours they were both working, lead them to be very tired and barely have any _alone_ time. He texted her back, _'okay, should be home in about an hour. Is everything okay? xxx'._ He sighed and got back to his work, he had a few charts to update and a quick practical questionnaire for Scott to sign.

"Hey Scott, can you sign this for me?" Ty asked, handing him the form.

"Yeah sure, how many more have you got to go?" Scott replied.

"Erm, three more now. I am exhausted though, looking forward to having these two days off," Ty laughed.

"Yeah, you have been working extra hard. Get off now if you want, I will wait around for Cass." Scott suggested.

"Thanks Scott, I'll see you Tuesday." Ty replied, taking the form out of Scott's hand and filing it.

"Bye Ty!" Scott said as Ty walked out of the room.

* * *

Ty parked his truck next to the barn and walked into the office, he saw Amy writing in her journals, he pulled the door too and went and sat down, "Hey, is everything alright?" he asked.

"Not really, no." Amy replied bluntly.

"Well… what is wrong?" Ty asked.

"So yeah, these extra seven practicals that everyone has had to do, what is the reason behind that?" Amy asked.

"Erm… I don't know, its just a requirement, all of us are doing it…" Ty replied.

"Well, according to Danny, everyone did their practicals last year! So what is it Ty? Do you not want to be with me? Just taking on more hours to get away from me? Because I don't know why you would lie to me? I mean we promised each other a long time ago that we would always talk to each other about everything. So please, enlighten me." She snapped.

"It's nothing… You don't need to know. It's not you, or anything. But I do have to have more practicals done, and that's basically it." Ty stressed.

"So, have you failed the year? Is that what you're trying to tell me? What is this all about Ty? Talk to me!" Amy asked, calming down slightly.

"You're kind of right… but you don't know the reasons…" Ty sighed and put his hands over his face and ran them through his hair, "Okay… I should have just told you the truth, but I didn't want to upset you."

"I'm listening…" Amy braced herself for whatever it was he had to tell her.

"So, basically a couple of weeks ago, the head of year called me in to an official meeting, and told me that I was behind. I was totally confused and asked why. Then he told me, because of all the time I had off when I broke my ribs, I kept up with the theoretical side of the work really well and better than expected. However, the fact I was off work for a couple of months, I missed out on the experience which everyone else had got last year. Now I had no idea about all of this, it took me by surprise and it brought back all the anger and hatred towards your dad. The reason I didn't tell you was because I really didn't want to upset you, you and your dad had been making progress recently, so has all the family! I just felt if the truth about my extra work came about, we would go back 20 steps and be back to square one." Ty sighed.

Amy's face fell, she didn't know what to say, she stood up and walked around to Ty and wrapped her arms around him from behind, "Oh Ty… I am so sorry for blowing up on you! I just thought the worst! Im so sorry! Can't believe dad is the reason for all this, I really don't know what to say," she sighed.

Ty stood up and took her hand, "Come on, lets go upstairs." he led them up to the loft and they both lay down on the bed, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, "I am sorry… just I didn't want you to see me still being affected by all of this. I mean, I made an effort with him and everything seemed to be going back to normal for once, but as soon as I get back to uni, my whole world just came crashing down. I really did think, that after new years, that we would be all okay." He sighed.

"And we were Ty! I am so annoyed! If my dad had just got himself sorted and not decided to be a complete and utter dick to you, then none of this would have ever happened! I feel like this is all my fault! If I hadn't like suggested that we go to the trailer, knowing full well we had to be back for dinner then _none_ of this would have happened!" Amy cried.

"Amy, don't blame yourself… none of this is your fault. I should have been on the ball in uni, I should have gone back earlier." Ty explained.

"You couldn't have gone back any earlier, you needed that time to deal with things. You weren't just physically scarred, but emotionally and you needed that time to sort yourself out." She reasoned, holding him tighter.

"No, I know that deep down… It's just hard…I only have four more practicals to go, so I should hopefully be done in the next couple of weeks," he explained, he looked at his watch, "right we have like three hours before dinner, what do you want to do?"

"Can we just stay here? I'm absolutely exhausted," Amy yawned.

"Good idea, me too. I love you so much and I _never_ wanted to hurt you," he said, kissing her head.

"I know and I love you too," Amy mumbled, already half asleep.

* * *

"Grandpa, have you seen Amy or Ty this afternoon? I thought Ty was home early?" Lou asked as she was finishing the dinner.

"His truck is over there, so he is here. They might be in the office or something, why don't you go and get them and I will finish dishing out?" Jack suggested

"Alright, thanks grandpa." Lou replied. She put down the plates and headed out to the barn, once she got there she looked around downstairs and couldn't find them. She headed upstairs and saw them both flat out on the bed. She walked up to them and gently shook them, "Wakey wakey, dinner is ready." She said quietly.

TY opened his eyes and yawned, "Sorry Lou, we came up here to talk and must have fallen asleep. We are exhausted! We'll be over in a minute."

"Alright, see you over there," Lou said walking back outside the barn.

* * *

Once she got over to the house, she saw that Tim had turned up, "Oh hey dad, are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was just coming over to tell Jack that I have a good deal for the cows then I was going," Tim replied.

"Oh no, stay! I've made plenty. Go and take a seat." Lou suggested. Tim did as she said and went to sit in the dining room. He was playing with Katie and chatting to Peter. Once everyone came in for dinner everyone sat down. Amy could feel that Ty was tense and put her hand on his thigh to show her support. Luckily nothing was said and everyone got on with their dinner.

"Where were you two then?" Jack asked Amy and Ty.

"Well, I came home from work and we were talking in the loft, but because we were both so exhausted we fell asleep like 3 hours ago." Ty replied.

"Yeah, we are pretty tired, all these extra hours Ty is doing at the clinic aren't helping," Amy said.

"Yeah, I understand. You have the weekend off though don't you?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I need it. Im honestly exhausted." Ty mumbled.

Tim joked, "Ah wait until you have to do a full day's work seven days a week! You won't know what real work is until you finish uni. That will be a shocker."

"Dad…" Lou warned.

"What? I'm just saying." Tim chuckled, in his old usual way, unaware of everything that had been going on.

"Dad will you just cut it out? Considering it is all _your_ fault that Ty is having to do all these extra hours. You were the one to near enough kill him, which lead to him having to miss a lot of uni work and his practical work! He is going through all this because of YOU!" Amy yelled, she stood up and stormed out of the house.

"Wh- wha-," Tim started. Ty just stood up and walked out after Amy, not wanting to go through any of this.

"I was only joking… I wasn't meaning it in any way, oh my god… Did any of you know?" Tim sighed.

"Georgie, can you go and take Katie to play in her room please? Now." Lou asked. Georgie nodded and walked Katie through to her room, to keep her away from all the adults.

Once the girls were gone, Lou looked at Tim, "I honestly had no idea, Ty just said he had another seven practical's thrown at him for no reason. None of us even questioned it…" she explained.

"Why am I such a screw up! I've just managed to start getting back to normal, and now this? I bet they wish they'd just sent me to prison now, and then there wouldn't be me here being a constant reminder." Tim sighed.

"Dad, don't say that. We had all made progress and Ty and Amy were ok with everything, I mean we had a family trail ride together without any tears or tantrums, so there was no way any of us could have predicted this. Please don't do anything stupid," Lou pleaded.

"What like go and have a drink?" Tim laughed, "Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to without risking jail time… I have this tag remember."

"Oh yeah… but please promise me that you'll be okay?" Lou asked.

"I will be fine. I am going to go home. You know, I really was just joking around and I didn't mean it in any malice, I really am proud of everything he has done!" Tim exclaimed.

"We know Tim, we know. Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, yeah… Im just going to go home – actually no im not. I have an AA meeting tonight, so I think that will help me through this. I will see you all when I see you. Sorry for ruining yet _another_ family dinner… I'm really sorry. Really, really sorry." He said again.

"No Tim, it is okay. Call me tomorrow or we will meet up somewhere if you want." Jack suggested.

"Yeah, okay. Ring me in the morning and let me know what's going on. I am sorry, again…" Tim sighed.

"Stop apologising, any of us could have made those jokes. I'm not sure how long Amy has known the truth, I don't think its long because we were talking yesterday about it, and she had the impression that everyone in his class had to do it. So I think Ty was trying to spare everyone's feelings," Lou explained.

"Alright… I will see you all at some point…" Tim said, feeling rather deflated.

"Bye dad," Lou said, giving him a hug. Tim opened the door and got into his truck and drove off. He felt so bad and really didn't know how to get over all of this. He felt that it was one step forward and 1000 steps back.

* * *

Amy and Ty were sat in the office on the chair, Ty held her tight while she sobbed, "Amy… are you okay?" he asked.

Amy sniffled, "Yeah… I think… I mean no… oh I don't know! Just everything has come flooding back, flashbacks to you lying on the floor unconscious… I was so scared."

"I know; I know… But, you got to remember that everything is okay now. I am 150% okay and actually, looking at your dad when you stormed off, he looked horrified. I think he might have just been joking…" Ty reasoned.

"Even if he was joking, its not the point is it? He shouldn't say anything! It is all his fault, not yours. But his, and don't you try and turn it around to make it seem to be your fault because Ty, it really isn't and I love you so much," She exclaimed.

"I love you too… and yeah… it is kind of all his fault, I mean I have had a couple of weeks to get my head around all of this, whereas you have had a few hours. Of course it brought back all the anger and hatred, but I kind of got my head around it. Come on, I think we should go and talk to the family… We need to explain a few things and put some things to rest," Ty suggested.

"Okay, but can we just stay like this for five more minutes? I'm not ready to go back just yet," Amy replied.

Ty kissed her head, "Okay," he whispered.

* * *

Once Amy was ready, they walked over to the house, they saw that Tim's truck was gone and silently, both of them breathed a huge sigh of relief. They walked inside to see Lou, Peter and Jack sat at the dining room table.

"Are you ok Amy?" Jack asked.

"I am now…" She replied quietly.

"What was all that about?" He asked.

Ty pulled a chair out for Amy and then sat down next to her, "I think it's best I explain… Basically a couple of weeks ago, I got called into the office and was told I was falling behind. Apparently when I was off, I had kept up with the theoretical side of work more but not the practical and they said I needed seven more done by March… I didn't want to bring it up to anyone because of the progress made and just how everything was going… But today Danny told Amy he had no idea about it so I had to tell her the truth… I have had like 3 weeks to process it and get my feelings back into place, she has had like 3 hours… so when Tim started, she just saw red… which is understandable." Ty informed them all.

"Oh Ty! I wish you would have said something! But if it is any conciliation, Tim was so upset and he didn't mean what he said in a harsh way, its just his sense of humour, like old times," Jack explained.

"Yeah, he was honestly so upset. He told us how proud of you he was with everything you have achieved." Lou contributed.

"I can understand… I wish I had been straight with everyone… I am so sorry guys," Ty sighed.

"Don't be… You weren't to know. You were just trying to do your best to keep everyone happy – as always." Lou sympathised.

"I am so sorry everyone, for blowing up like I did. I need to speak to Dad… and clear the air don't i?" Amy asked.

"I think you do, but only when you're ready." Jack suggested.

"I know… oh my god… what in case he falls off the wagon, or just goes on a bender! I could _never_ forgive myself!" Amy began to cry.

"Your father is on his way to his weekly meeting, and he said he didn't want a drink and even if he did, he would be sent right back to jail, so he said it wasn't worth it. He will wait for you to approach him – in your own time." Jack said.

"I will do. I think I will ring him tomorrow and talk to him." Amy replied.

"That sounds like a good idea, now I think we should warm up this dinner and get it eaten." Lou suggested. They all agreed and Peter went and got the kids, but told them not to mention what happened. They all sat around the dinner table and ate dinner in near enough silence, apart from a few comments from Katie about her day at nursery.

* * *

Later that night, Amy and Ty excused themselves and went to bed relatively early, they were cuddled up together in bed, just reflecting on everything that had happened. Ty kissed her head and asked, "You still ok to go to the pub tomorrow night? It has been forever since we have been out with the guys. You don't have to if you don't want."

"Yeah, I need something to take my mind of what is happening with dad. I will ask dad to come round tomorrow, can you be there?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Yes of course I will, I would do anything for you…" Ty sighed happily and kissed her again.

All of a sudden, Amy remembered something, "Hey, you know it is valentines day next weekend?" she asked.

"Yes I know, I have the weekend off so I am sure we can think of _something_ to do," Ty laughed.

"Good, because I really don't want to be in the house on my own," Amy said.

"I would never do that to you, you know that! Anyway, we have the whole house to yourself for the full day, I really think we could have some fun," Ty teased.

"Hmmm… now that does sound intriguing," she laughed, but started to yawn.

"Tired babe?" he asked. Amy nodded against his chest. Ty took that as a sign and reached over and turned out the light, "Good night Amy." He whispered.

"Mmmm, night Ty." Amy murmured quietly.

 **AN: ooo its all kicking off! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one should be on Tuesday, as I am out on Wednesday/Thursday. Then Next weekend there will either be 2 or 3 chapters (depending on how many I can get written) – however, after that, updates will be whenever I can have a chapter written – just because I kind of need to start knuckling down at Uni and try and improve on my essays – which isn't going to be fun! Let me know what you thought of the chapter, either via review, Pm or on tumblr or whatever :)**


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103

Amy and Ty had managed to get an okay sleep, one of the best sleeps they had for weeks, with everything now out in the open, it was kind of a relief for them. Even though Amy still hasn't fully come to terms with it, she knew that it was just a huge misunderstanding. She didn't want Tim to feel like he wasn't part of the family again, she knew she had to speak to him and hopefully clear the air. Ty on the other hand, was worried about Amy. He didn't know how she was feeling about everything as she didn't want to talk about it much. He made a promise to himself that he would help her get through it, and hopefully a night at the pub with their friends would help take their minds off of it.

* * *

After lunch, Amy was in the kitchen with Ty, they were waiting for Tim to arrive. The rest of the family had left to give them some space to finally get chance to talk things through. Amy knew that she was upset and did blame Tim in some ways, but just wasn't too sure what to say. She was so sorry for what she did to him last night, in front of everyone, especially the kids.

"Are you sure you're okay to do this?" Ty asked for what seemed the hundredth time.

"Yes, I am. I need to do this, I need to face him and clear the air." She replied, walking up to Ty and wrapping her arm around his shoulder, "Thank you for being here with me. Just stop worrying!"

"I know, I know I shouldn't worry… but you know, after last night, it is hard not to! I am proud of you for doing this. Of course I will always be here for you," he replied wrapping both of his arms around her waist and giving her a kiss.

"Thank you. I love you so much! Right, I'm going to put the coffee on and wait for dad." Amy said. Ty just left her to do her own thing, knowing it would be easier for her.

Tim had pulled up at the ranch and saw that all the cars but Ty's was gone, he knew it would be easier to talk to them alone, he had no idea what was about to happen. He had hoped that they would be able to put things behind them, but he wasn't so sure anymore. He took the keys out of his truck and walked up to the door. He walked in and saw the pair of them sat at the kitchen table talking, "Hey, can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, do you want a coffee Tim?" Ty asked, standing up.

"Please," He replied, "Are you ok Amy?"

"Dad, I'm sorry for yesterday. Basically, what happened was, Ty got told he had to do 7 more practicals a few weeks ago, but told everyone that all of his class had to, to spare our feelings. I was talking to Danny yesterday and he had no idea about it all so I asked him for the truth and he told me. It was literally like 3 hours before you came round… Ty just didn't want to bring it up and thought he could just carry on and get the extra work done without telling anyone," Amy explained.

"Yeah, I didn't see the point in bringing any of it up, my tutor just put it all on me a couple of weeks ago and I don't think I dealt with it too well…" Ty sighed, putting the coffee down in front of him.

"I just want to say, I am really sorry for blowing up at you yesterday dad, it was out of order and you didn't deserve it. Grandpa told us what you said and how you were only joking, like trying to get back to normal. Any other night, we would have just shrugged it off and rolled our eyes like old times. But the fact that Ty had told me about his situation a couple of hours before, I just saw red. You didn't deserve me doing that to you and I really am truly sorry." Amy apologised.

"You two have nothing to be sorry for. Seriously, I am the reason why you are in this situation and I am the first person to admit that I am the biggest screw up of the century. If I was in your situation, all of this would be much different. I do hope that in the future, we can build bridges properly. I think we just need to go back to square one and go from there," Tim suggested.

"No, I don't think that would be beneficial for all of us. We just need to stick together and carry on going forward. Truth be told, I really do miss you, dad. I miss you being here and I miss the way we all used to be. We just need to carry on because I don't think I could handle all the awkwardness anymore." Amy said.

"I've missed it all too. I really have, it has been a hard couple of months and the fact that you two are willing to be in the same room as me, let alone try and get back to normal is the best feeling in the world. I am sorry for _everything_ I have put you through, I really am." Tim replied.

"Obviously, it is very hard to forget, but I forgave you back on new years' eve. I may have not forgave you like 3 weeks ago when all this got thrown on me, but now, well, I'm getting there and I'm pretty much guaranteed not to fail the year and I should be able to graduate." Ty said.

"Good, I would never want you to have to fail the year or anything. I would never forgive myself." Tim sighed, he looked at the clock and said, "Right, I have a counselling session in just under an hour, so I really should get going… Is everything okay now between us?"

Amy stood up and gave him a hug, the first proper sign of things being ok since way before all of this started, "Everything is ok. I am really sorry. Truly. Good luck at your session, we will see you next week at some point for dinner?"

"Yeah sure. And its just a general review of how I am getting on. Everything will be ok and of course I will be over for dinner one night. See you both soon." Tim said, letting go of Amy and shaking Ty's hand, "Bye Ty."

Ty bobbed his head, "Bye Tim."

Tim left the house and Amy and Ty watched him drive off.

* * *

They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, Buster and Remi had been lying on the floor but when they walked in, Buster jumped up on the couch. Buster had his head on Ty's knee and Remi was sleeping by Amy's feet.

"I am so happy that everything is out in the open now. I mean, it just feels much easier and I honestly feel like a whole weight has been lifted and I can breathe again," Amy said, snuggling into Ty's side.

"Me too. I know I still have like four more to go, but that is 2 less than a couple of weeks ago! This year will get better for us all. I mean, we will be married by the end of it and I will be a doctor. Like could it get any better than that?" Ty said smugly.

"I know; I actually can't believe I am getting married to the boy in the loft. So much has changed through these past seven years, and so much more for the better! I do love you Ty. Ooo you know what I want to do?" Amy asked.

Ty raised an eyebrow, "Well, if it is what I am thinking then I am very much up for it," he teased.

"No. not that! Everyone will be home soon! I was thinking, we could watch the new series of Brooklyn nine nine! We haven't watched any of series 3!" Amy laughed.

"Not as fun as what I had in mind like… but I see your point, and no, we haven't! I will put it on while you go and get us some drinks or something!" Ty said, kissing her head. Amy laughed and went through to the kitchen and got some drinks and snacks. Once they got settled back down, they pressed play and caught up on the past few weeks of the show that they had missed.

* * *

Lou, Peter, Georgie and Katie came back from their family trip into Hudson later on that evening, they saw that Amy and Ty were sleeping on the couch and they looked so peaceful. Lou went over and woke the pair up, "Hey guys, we have bought home pizza," she said shaking Amy's shoulder. The pair both sat up and rubbed their eyes, the movement caused Buster and Remi to wake up too, "Wow, can't believe we fell asleep! And ooo pizza, yes please!" Ty laughed.

The dogs stayed on the floor while everyone shared out the pizza, they were all really happy and talking about their day. The four of them had been to the family day at Maggie's where they did loads of activities, they all had an amazing time.

"… so Danny got covered in foam! It was hilarious!" Georgie was telling them.

"Oh my god, I bet he appreciated that! I'll be sure to wind him up about that tonight!" Ty laughed.

"Do it!" Georgie laughed.

Once they had finished dinner, Georgie, Katie and Peter went outside and did night check so Amy and Ty could tell Lou everything that happened with Tim.

"Wow guys, sounds like you managed to sort stuff out with him after all. I am glad that everything is all sorted now. What time are you two going out?" Lou asked.

"Erm we are meeting at the pub at around 7:30, so we should be setting off in the next ten minutes," Ty said, looking at his watch.

"Alright, im just going to brush my hair and then we will go," Amy said, standing up and going through to her room. Ty followed and got his leather jacket, "Fancy going on the bike? I really don't feel like drinking tonight, and this way, I can't drink because im driving," Ty suggested.

"Oh yes, you know how I love being the girl on the back of the bike!" Amy laughed, she grabbed her leather jacket and they walked out. They said goodbye to Lou and went out to the Quonset hut and got on the bike. They set off down the drive and drove down into Hudson.

* * *

They parked up outside the bar and took their helmets off, and got off the bike. Ty took Amy's hand and they walked in to the bar and went and got a couple of cokes. They saw that everyone was already there and walked over to the table, "Oh so you two finally decide to show up?" Caleb asked, looking at his watch.

"Sorry, we were on the bike and took the scenic route here," Ty laughed, sitting down.

"Well at least you're here, how has everyone been?" Kit asked.

"Stressed." Was the answer from Ty and Amy at the same time.

Everyone laughed, "Aww trouble in paradise?" Caleb joked.

"Nope, just I had to do another 7 practicals to finish the year. I have done three but oh my god, I am shattered!" Ty said.

"What? Really?" Cassandra asked, as she had no idea about all of this.

"Yeah, all that time I missed last year meant I was behind in the practical side and our head of year only told me a couple of weeks ago!" Ty exclaimed.

"Ouch, that is heavy! I was wondering why you were taking some of my weekend shifts and stuff at the clinic, and why you always looked like you had been through 10 rounds with Mike Tyson!" She replied.

"Yeah… It's not the best. But I am getting there!" Ty laughed, "So, Danny, I hear our nieces covered you in foam today?"

Danny sighed and Kit laughed, "Oh my god, you should have been there! It was hilarious! Georgie and Katie both beat him in the game, so his punishment was shaving foam pies in his face!"

Danny did not look amused, "It wasn't that funny! It's not my fault I tripped…"

Everyone was laughing as Kit was showing them all pictures of Danny's failure, to which he was not very happy about! After like another 10 minutes of them all making digs at Danny, Caleb finally changed the conversation, "So Borden, Fleming. When is this wedding going to be?"

Amy and Ty both laughed, "To be honest with you Caleb, I have no idea. After I finish vet school, that's all we have at the moment!" Ty said.

"Really? I thought Lou would have been all over it, asking you what, when, where and how! Not who, because we obviously know who!" Caleb laughed.

"Well, we have kind of kept it all under wraps, but she hasn't spoke to us about it properly, so fingers crossed, we can try and keep it from her for long enough! I really don't fancy having her give us all these magazines and planning every little detail to the tee!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah… I could imagine that! Have you thought of a honeymoon?" Kit asked.

"Actually Ty has! He has one all planned out. He told me on his birthday night!" Amy laughed.

"Oh go on, what is it?" Cass asked.

"Well, we are going to start off at Jack's fishing cabin, then drive down to Stumpy's. After that, go down to Vegas! Seeing as we never did get to do that road trip!" Ty said.

"Oh yeah, that was around the time Jack had his heart attack wasn't it?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, we had planned a full trip, but because of what happened with Jack, we just put it aside and kind of forgot about it. I was thinking a couple of months ago and just thought, yeah we should go. So I told Amy and she agreed! So, enough about us, anything new with you guys?" Ty asked.

"Well, we actually have some news," Danny said, he looked at Kit and smiled.

"Oh my god you're pregnant aren't you?" Cass asked.

"No. No. Nope. Nope. No! Not a chance in hell!" Kit said quickly and everyone laughed.

"No, not that, we are moving into a flat on the bottom end of Hudson. Seeing as I work at Maggie's and I am starting at the clinic with you two in these next couple of months, it just seems easier for me to be around here." Danny explained.

"Ah congrats!" Caleb shouted, "Flat Party at yours!"

"Yeah, we will definitely do something! As soon as we get ourselves sorted." Danny said, "Right is everyone having same again?"

Everyone nodded and Ty said, "I'll come up with you."

Once he and Danny got to the bar, Danny looked around and said, "Oh my god I am so sorry about putting my foot in it with you and Amy yesterday!"

"Danny, it is fine! I should have grown a pair of balls and told her the truth in the first place," Ty sighed.

"What was it all about anyway?" Danny asked. Ty sat down at the bar and told him everything. Once the drinks came in, they walked back over to the bar and Caleb said, "Wow Ty, not drinking again! What is up with you?"

"We decided to go out on the bike, and obviously, I am driving back, so I can't have a drink. I'm not bothered though, don't fancy drinking to be honest." Ty explained.

"Well, next time, you are most definitely drinking! It is really weird not having you drinking!" Caleb laughed.

The friends carried on talking about the next couple of weeks, "So what is everyone's plans for Valentines day?" Cassandra asked.

"Well me and you are going away for the weekend," Caleb teased.

"Erm we are going for a meal and a film we think," Danny said.

"Yeah, dinner and a movie sounds good babe, we need to save pennies for the flat," Kit said.

"What about you Borden?" Caleb asked.

"Erm, we don't have any plans, we are looking after Katie and Georgie on the Friday/Saturday so Lou and Peter can have some time together. On the Sunday, Lou, Peter and Katie are out and Georgie and Stephen are doing something, and Jack is at Lisa's for the weekend, so we will probably just chill out, considering we have the house to ourselves for the first time in god knows when," Ty explained.

"Wow, would have thought you would have had a huge romantic weekend planned! But then again, being able to stay in bed all day, eat whatever the hell you want, do whatever you want doesn't sound _too_ bad either!" Caleb joked.

"Well we both have a really busy schedule this week, so we are probably literally going to spend a day in bed together or something. Anyway, valentines day isn't about the big huge gestures all the time, it is about spending time with the person you well and truly love!" Ty smiled, looking at Amy.

"God, you are such a soppy bastard!" Caleb joked.

"I know, but you know what Caleb? I really don't care! I love this girl more than anything or anyone in the world! Can't wait to marry her!" Ty smiled and wrapped his arm around Amy.

"Wow… you haven't even had a drink!" Caleb laughed.

Amy's phone started ringing and she told everyone she would be right back. "Hey Lou what's up. Oh right, yeah, let him kip in our room… Yeah, can you just put some sweats up there? Alright, see you tomorrow." She ended the call and went back inside.

"Who was it?" Ty asked.

"Oh, Lou. Stephens mom has had to go to work last minute – something about a sickness bug and it was all hands on deck. She's given Ste our room so we are in the loft again," She informed him.

"Ah right, least its nothing serious, and luckily Jacks not about so we can have the heaters on up there," He laughed.

"Thought you two didn't need the heaters to warm things up in that loft?" Caleb jibed.

"Well we don't, but you have been in that loft at this time of year, and you wouldn't stop complaining about the cold!" Ty laughed.

"Yeah… it is freezing up there! I don't know how you did it for so long!" Caleb laughed.

"Neither do I… but then again, I don't know how I stuck in that trailer for so long when you never decided to fix the heaters! I bet the heating is near enough always working now you are living there again isn't it?" Ty asked.

"Yeah… it kind of is… I went like 2 nights without it and nearly died… sorry dude!" Caleb admitted.

"It's fine, it's fine. I forgive you," Ty teased. He looked at his watch and saw that it was nearly midnight, while the others were talking, he whispered, "You want to get out of here?"

She looked at him and nodded, "Well, that is the best thing you could ever suggest Mr Borden," She whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. They both finished their drinks and Ty said, "Right, we are going to get off. I am actually exhausted. See you all soon though."

"Alright, see you both later." Caleb said.

"Yeah bye," Danny said.

The two girls both said, "Bye guys,"

"Bye everyone," Amy said, standing up and taking Ty's outstretched hand. They both walked outside and put on their helmets.

"You know, if you are that exhausted, I will go and make you some hot chocolate before bed," Amy teased.

"Are you kidding me? I'm wide awake! I just really need to spend some time with you, it feels like we haven't been together in so long! And considering next week is going to be as hectic as this week, I thought it would be good for us," Ty replied.

"I know; I was just kidding. You are one sneaky bugger Mr Borden. Come on! Get on and we will go!" Amy laughed as Ty got onto the bike. She got on behind him and Ty started the engine. They rode back to Heartland and their night was only just beginning.

 **AN: I'll have another chapter up on Saturday and Sunday, maybe Monday (depending if I get it written in time or not)! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter – let us know what you thought :P**


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

Amy and Ty had been watching Katie and Georgie for Lou and Peter, who were doing their valentines night and day on the Friday and Saturday. They had let Katie stay up late on the Friday night, so she would sleep in a bit longer on the Saturday morning. Surprisingly, they were awake before her and Georgie so they went into the kitchen and decided to make breakfast for them both.

"You looking forward to our day in tomorrow?" Ty asked as he was whisking the eggs.

Amy was cutting up the bread and turned and smiled, "What, you mean the day we have the house to ourselves for like 10 hours straight _and_ you making me breakfast in bed? Of course I am," she teased.

"Anything for my beautiful fiancé. I think it will be a good day. No big gestures or anything. Just us, being us. I know that sounds so cheapskate like, but I am really looking forward to it. I'm even planning on making you dinner as well, Spaghetti and meatballs, seeing as that has a special place in both of our hearts," Ty said, giving her a kiss.

"No, its not cheapskate like, I like what we are doing. Just us being us. And spaghetti and meatballs is my favrioute dinner! Ever since that night you made it for me the first time," Amy laughed, giving him a kiss. They got back to making a big batch of eggy bread together and were just enjoying spending time together again, finally back to normal after Ty telling them all about the problems he had been facing at uni.

* * *

Katie came running through about twenty minutes later, "Why aren't you two asleep? I always wake you up?" she asked, jumping up on one of the chairs.

"Well, we woke up and decided to make you and your sister some breakfast. Why don't you go and tell Georgie that we have made her breakfast?" Ty asked.

"Okay!" Katie exclaimed, jumping down and running through to the living room so she could go upstairs to get Georgie up. Luckily, Georgie had just woken up so wasn't too annoyed when her little sister went running in, "Amy and Ty have made us breakfast! Come on Georgie!" She yelled, jumping on the bed.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Georgie laughed, jumping up and walking downstairs with Katie behind her. Once they were all sat around the table, Ty said, "Right, me and Amy were thinking and seeing as your mom and dad aren't back until later on, what do you say about going for a walk with the dogs up to Sandwell ridge?"

"Yeah that sounds awesome!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yeah, okay. That sounds alright." Georgie said, trying not to sound _too_ enthusiastic, she did have a reputation as an awkward teenager to keep up after all. After breakfast, the four of them went and got their walking shoes and coats and jumped into Lou's truck with the dogs and drove off to the ridge.

* * *

Lou started to wake up, and saw that Peter was staring at her, she groaned, "You know, it is rude to stare."

Peter chuckled, "Well good morning to you too, honey."

"I am only like this because you kept me up dead late! Ugh…" Lou moaned burying her head back into the pillow.

Peter put his arm around her, "Well, I didn't hear you complaining," he teased.

Lou smacked him, "Shut up. You know what I mean… Although, it is nice waking up and not having to make breakfast for the girls and everyone. So I do feel happy in that sense."

"Well, if that is the case. Can I treat you to leftover Chinese for breakfast?" he asked.

"Oh go on then. Just watch out the microwaves in here are like double the power of the one at the ranch, so don't burn our food," Lou warned.

"Honey… I think I know how to warm up leftover Chinese…" he laughed.

She smiled as he stood up and walked over to the kitchenette and put their Chinese's in the microwave. Once Lou's was done, he took it over to her on a tray and went back for his. They both sat in bed, eating leftover Chinese and talking about life, "You know… I forget how beautiful the dude ranch really is." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"Not in that way, I mean just the area it is in, this whole place on the ranch is beautiful." He explained.

"I know, I am glad we picked this spot, well got forced to use this spot as it can't be seen from the barn or the house… but anyway, I know what you mean, I adore it here. We really need to take advantage of this place more often," She laughed.

Peter took her tray and put it on the floor with his, he moved over to her and whispered, "Yeah we do."

* * *

"Are we there yet? My legs are tired!" Katie whined. They had been walking for just over an hour and she had been moaning since the first ten minutes. At this point Ty was getting really irritated with her moaning and just said, "Right, if you stop moaning for ten minutes, you can have a piggy back. But only if you stop moaning. Okay?"

"But!" She started but Ty gave her a look, she bobbed her head down, "Okay…" she sighed.

Amy laughed and kept a hold of Ty's hand, "Right, why don't we stop here for a drink and some food and then walk back slowly?" She suggested.

"Yes please!" Katie pleaded.

"Alright then! Buster, Remi!" Ty shouted, to get their attention, he whistled them back over to them all. Amy set out the blanket and took out the butties and packets of crisps. Ty put the dogs on their leads and tied them to a post near by with a bowl of water for them. He went and sat down next to Amy and they ate their lunch. "So, Georgie. What are you and Ste doing tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"Well, we are meeting Jess and her boyfriend Ged at the cinema and then we are going to Maggie's for something to eat. We might go for a trail ride or something depending on what the weather is like. What are you two doing?" She asked.

"Well, we are going to stay in, watch movies and just have a proper chill out day. Which is what we both need at the moment considering we are really exhausted with all this extra work!" Ty laughed.

"So basically what you do most chances you get then," Georgie laughed.

"Yep pretty much. And I am even making spaghetti and meatballs for her," Ty said.

"Oh… how romantic… got yourself a keeper there Amy…" Georgie said.

"Actually, that's the first meal he ever cooked for me, so it is kind of romantic," Amy laughed. Georgie shook her head and they all carried on eating. Once they were done, they all packed away and walked back. Katie needed a piggyback most of the way as she was really tired.

* * *

"You know, we really should get out of bed, it is like 3pm…" Peter said.

"I know… But I'm taking advantage of being kid free and house duties free. Just another 30 minutes, and then we will pack up and go home." Lou asked.

"Alright, that sounds doable… What are we going to do for dinner?" He asked, realising that they had said they would sort dinner out.

"Lets just drive into town and get a Maccies or something… I really can't be bothered cooking today, I think it would put a downer on our _amazin_ g day and night together." She suggested.

"Now that Mrs Morris, sounds like a plan," Peter laughed, planting a kiss on her lips, "Right, you stay there and I will clean up in here. I know we said 30 minutes, but I think I should do this for you considering you do this near enough every day."

"Wow, thank you Mr Morris!" she replied, kissing him back before he got up and started packing everything away. Lou just lay there, watching him do all the work – it was their valentines treat after all, so why shouldn't he do everything for her. She was thinking of all the past times they had spent here, at the dude ranch, and how she used to have to hide him from her family. As he was the 'oil guy' and apparently that was worse than dating a mass murder according to her grandpa Jack, and her dad and well, everyone in the family. She was thinking about the times they had fought about the family and about them not being in sync with each other. She was just so happy that they were finally in a place where she could be happy, with her kids and her husband. She thanked god that she and him decided to give it a go all those months ago, instead of heading straight for a divorce. Luckily, it was best for everyone as these past few months had been the best of their marriage. She did however feel for Amy, who in these months has had to see Ty struggle with nightmares about his past, and then everything that happened with Tim. She really did not know what she would have done if Tim had done that to Peter. She admired her little sister for being so resilient and able to carry on with life and help Ty get back on his feet.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Peter asked, sitting back down of the bed, which brought Lou out of her little daydream.

Lou shook her head, "Was just thinking about everything that we have been through these past few years, and especially what Ty and Amy have been through this past couple of months. I am just glad that everything is back to normal. Right, shall we both get dressed and then drive to Maccies?"

"That sounds like an awesome plan, we will ring the others from the car." Peter suggested. They both got up and started getting dressed.

* * *

On the car journey home, Katie had fallen asleep, so they didn't have the radio on, luckily, Georgie had bought her headphones, so she didn't have to listen to Amy and Ty's soppy conversations for the hour's car ride home. Amy's phone started to ring so she quickly answered it, "Hey Lou… Alright… Katie is asleep though, ok you know what she wants. I'll ask the others." She said, putting her phone to her shoulder, "Ty, what do you want from McDonalds?"

"Ooo I will have a sweet chili chicken wrap, chips and a chocolate milkshake please." He replied.

Amy nodded and turned around to Georgie and tapped her leg. Georgie looked at her and took an earphone out, "What?"

"What do you want from Maccies? Your mom is on the phone." Amy asked.

"Oh right, Can I have a BBQ Chicken Legend meal with chips and an oasis please?" She replied.

"Yeah Lou, right one BBQ chicken legend meal with an oasis, one sweet chili chicken wrap meal with a chocolate milkshake and one peri peri chicken wrap meal with a chocolate milkshake please…. Alright, see you in about an hour." Amy said putting the phone down. She turned to Ty and said, "They are just setting off to Maccies now. So should be home within the hour."

"Alright, sounds good! I haven't had a Maccies for ages! We should be back in about twenty minutes, so we will be able to sort the table out so we can all sit there." Ty said.

"Yeah, good idea." Amy said, she looked at their hands that were entwined together on the arm rest and smiled.

* * *

Due to traffic, they only arrived back at the same time as Lou and Peter, so they all decided to just eat the food on the front porch, as it was still warm. They were all talking about their days and Katie was particularly excited about the eggy bread Ty and Amy had made for breakfast that morning. They were all laughing and joking, when Ty's phone started to ring, "One second. It's Scott. I better take this," He said, standing up and walking down the stairs.

He came back up about 10 minutes later, looking rather deflated, "Hey Amy… Can I talk to you inside for a moment?" He asked.

"Yeah sure," Amy replied, standing up and grabbing her milkshake. She walked into the kitchen and saw that Ty had a look on his face, "What's wrong?"

"Erm, I am really sorry… but I have to go into the clinic tomorrow… A horse got injured really badly at a jumping show today and has broken its front leg in 4 places and needs surgery urgently…" He sighed.

"No! Not tomorrow! It's valentine's day! And also, you were supposed to have this weekend off! I thought you didn't have many more surgeries to go?" Amy asked, feeling slightly annoyed.

"Well I have three more to go but after tomorrow it will be two… Amy, I wouldn't have considered saying yes if I didn't have this possibility of not graduating this year hanging over my head…" Ty tried to reason.

Amy felt so upset, she was looking forward to spending the day with him more than everything, "What time are you leaving?" She asked sharply.

"Well, the surgery is booked for 10, so I need to set off at eight thirty at the latest so I can prep and assess. I am so sorry Amy… I really am." He said, feeling deflated, even more than he had originally.

"I get it; you need to do it to graduate. What time do you think you'll be home?" Amy asked, feeling more and more irritated by the minute.

"Oh I don't know, depending on what we find, it could be tomorrow night at some point," He replied.

"Oh right, so not only do I have to spend valentine's day _on_ my own, I have to have dinner on my own as well? Great. Good one Ty." Amy snapped and walked out of the house and walked to the barn. Ty went after her, but was stopped by Lou who said, "Don't worry, I will go after her. You just sort everything out here."

* * *

Lou was not so happy at the fact Ty had made Amy upset, she hated seeing them fight. She walked into the barn and saw Amy stood in Spartan's stall and was grooming him, "Hey, are you ok?" Lou asked.

"No, not really… I guess you heard then…" Amy sighed.

"Yeah, we all did. You two were pretty loud. So what's happening then? We only heard the end," Lou asked.

"Well… basically there is an injured horse that needs surgery tomorrow, and because Ty needs these surgeries, he has three more, well two more after tomorrow… I don't want him to fail the year and end up not graduating, but I jut thought that he might have cancelled Scott tomorrow and said he would take another one… does that make me selfish?" Amy sighed.

"No, it makes you pissed. Because your guy is choosing his work over spending valentine's day with you! I mean I know you weren't doing anything exciting tomorrow, but you were spending the whole day together, and me, Peter and Katie are making ourselves scarce so you could have the house to yourselves…" Lou explained.

"Thank you for seeing my side of it, I really don't want to be one of those possessive fiancé's who don't like not spending time with him or whatever. But seeing as it is valentine's day, I feel I have a right to be pissed!" Amy exclaimed.

"No you do. But do go easy on him though, I don't think he would do this if he felt he didn't have a choice. Ty loves you so much, I know it and you know it. Right, come on, lets get night check done. We can have a family movie night before we all go to bed." Lou suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good." Amy said, smiling a bit. She put the grooming kit away and the two sisters got to work.

* * *

About an hour later, they walked over to the house, to see Ty and Peter sat on the porch drinking beer. Lou gestured at Peter to follow her so they could leave them too it.

"Amy, I am really sorry. I really am, I wish I could have said no, but im just scared of not getting chance to graduate and its just weighing on my mind. I will make it up to you, some how. I promise you." Ty explained.

"No, I know… I just hate the fact we are like this the day before valentines… At least we have tonight and tomorrow night. We are watching a family movie; do you want to come in?" Amy asked.

Ty smiled and stood up, he put his hand on her shoulder, "I promise you, I _will_ make it up to you," he said kissing her pair of them walked in and sat on the sofa, they had decided to watch Beauty and the Beast, well Katie had anyway.

* * *

After Beauty and the beast, Katie went to bed and the adults and Georgie decided to watch 'Bad Grandpa' and then go to bed. After Bad Grandpa, Georgie went upstairs and Amy made her excuses and went to bed, Ty said he would tidy everything up. Peter walked into the kitchen, "Hey, don't worry about it. You just need to try and make it up to her when you come home," he said, seeing that Ty was obviously feeling upset.

"I know, I will make it up to her in some way, hopefully she will accept me making it up to her. Although, I am sure she will," Ty said with a crook in his eyebrow.

"I am sure she will. Right, I am going to bed, hopefully see you tomorrow." Peter replied.

"Alright, good night Peter," Ty said, turning around and washing the bowls and cups. Once he finished washing the dishes, he walked through to his and Amy's room, to see Amy already in one of his shirts and rolled over onto her side – facing the door. He knew she was super mad at him, and he felt so guilty. He knew he needed to get this surgery under his belt though to better his chances of graduating. He sighed and got undressed, he climbed into bed and lay behind her, wrapping his arm over her waist and bringing her closer to him, he kissed her neck and said, "I love you, I am really sorry."

"I love you too. And I know you are. I am really tired though; do you not mind if we just go to sleep?" She asked, half heartedly.

"No, of course not. Good night babe," He said, reaching over her and turning the light out. He gave her one last kiss fell asleep. Amy on the other hand couldn't sleep, she felt so deflated, she did know that Ty didn't mean any harm by it, but she couldn't help but feel that he was choosing work over her. She just hoped that when these surgeries were over, she would be able to have her fiancé back and spend some time with him.

 **AN: Poor Tamy :( Won't keep you waiting for the aftermath, I will post it tomorrow. Hope you all enjoyed it! Let us know what you thought :P**


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105

Ty's alarm went off; it was 7:30am. He rolled over and turned it off, he couldn't believe he was actually leaving her on Valentine's day. He knew he had to make it up to her, he just didn't know how. He sighed and got up, he grabbed a towel and walked down to the bathroom. Amy had woken up with the alarm, but she was still annoyed about the situation so decided to pretend to be asleep, she really didn't want to have an argument first thing in the morning. She closed her eyes when she heard Ty coming back through, he looked at her and whispered, "Amy are you awake?" She didn't answer, so he just quickly packed his bag and put on a long sleeve tee and some jeans. He put his socks on and walked round to Amy's side of the bed, he looked at her, supposedly sleeping peacefully, and kissed her forehead, "I love you." He whispered, knowing that she probably was awake but was just trying to avoid an argument. He stood up and got all of his things and left. When he got into the kitchen, he saw Peter getting a glass of water, "Hey, I'm off now. I'll see you later on." He whispered.

"Alright, good luck. Don't worry about Amy, I am sure she will be fine," Peter said reassuringly.

"I hope so," Ty laughed as he put his boots on. He got up and walked out to his truck. He started the engine and set off.

* * *

"Thank you for dropping me off Amy, I didn't expect mom and dad to go out with Katie so early," Georgie said as her and Amy were driving to the cinema.

"Ah it's no problem, not like I have anything better to do," Amy laughed awkwardly.

"I'm sure Ty will make it up to you, you know how much he loves you." Georgie reassured.

Amy laughed, "No, I know. Although, I am looking forward to just watching telly and having the house to myself. Going to get the dogs in too and just watch some films and hope for the best that Ty's surgery goes quickly!"

Georgie smiled, "Alright, well, thanks for the lift. There are the others. I'll see you later on tonight,"

"Alright, have fun! Ste's mom is going to drop you off isn't she?" Amy asked.

"Yeah she is. Bye Amy." Georgie said, jumping out the car and going over to Ste and her friends. Amy sighed and couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous that her fourteen-year-old niece was having a better valentine's day than her. She shook her head and mentally told herself that everything was going to be okay, and drove back to Heartland. Once she got back, she let the dogs out of their run and walked over to the house with them. Both dogs jumped up on the sofa and sat either side of Amy, who decided to have a Harry Potter marathon. She decided she should at least text Ty, to try and ease the tension, ' _Sorry I missed you this morning. I was flat out. I hope the surgery goes well, and I can't wait for you to make it up to me ;) I do love you xxx_ '. She put her phone on the table and sat back and watched the film.

* * *

About two and a half films later, Lou, Peter and Katie came back from their trail ride. Amy turned off the movie and put a kids channel on for Katie, "Hey guys how was your ride?" She asked.

"It was really fun! We had a great day! I rode Pogie all on my own and didn't need _any_ help what so ever! It was sooooo cool!" Katie exclaimed, jumping on the sofa next to Buster and scratching his head.

"Oh good! I am very glad about that! You're really enjoying riding aren't you?" Amy laughed.

"Yep! I am brilliant! I want to start learning to jump though, like Georgie and Stephen." She admitted.

Lou had walked in at this point, "Erm, I don't think so! Not for another couple of years yet!"

Katie pouted and looked away to watch the telly. Peter came into the living room and joined them. They all sat round talking for a while, when next minute, there was a knock at the door. Lou looked at Amy, "Can you get it? I'm knackered."

Amy groaned and pushed Remi off of her knee, she stood up and walked through the kitchen.

* * *

When she opened the door, she saw Ty stood there in a smart shirt and some black trousers, "Hey." He smiled.

"Hey… what is… all this?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I have a surprise for you, I need you to put this on," He said passing her a blind fold, "and come with me."

"So you're expecting me, someone who has been on their own all day to drop everything and come with you?" She asked, she was being awkward on purpose, just to make him feel guilty.

"Wait, no. But, I think you'll be happy when we get there," Ty smirked, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her closer to him and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Get where?" She asked, starting to warm up to the idea.

"Well, that would be telling. Now come on, put this on, and get in the truck," He replied, kissing her neck, hopefully warming her up to the idea even more.

"Okay… I better go and tell the others we are off," Amy said.

"No need, they already know," he laughed, handing her the blindfold. She gave him a look and did as he said, he led her to the truck and let her get in. He jumped into the driver's side and started the truck and drove Amy into the unknown.

* * *

Once Lou heard the door go, she turned to Peter and whispered, "Wow, that lad really does have some balls! I mean, if you had pulled any of this, then I would have killed you!"

"I know! I wouldn't have even thought of doing anything like that, I guess he is just much more imaginative and creative than me! He really took a risk didn't he! Do you recon she will like it?" He asked.

"Yeah of course! He has been planning this since like last week! I think she will love it." Lou replied.

"Mommy… What are we having for dinner?" Katie wondered.

"Erm, I'm not sure, what would _you_ like?" Lou asked.

"Can I have cheesy chips and beans please?" She replied excitedly.

Lou laughed, "Yes of course you can! Why don't you sit here with the dogs and watch telly while, me and your dad will go and cook dinner?" Katie nodded as Lou and Peter got up and walked through to the kitchen.

* * *

"Ty… Seriously were are we going! It feels like we have been driving for hours!" Amy moaned.

"Oh shush, we have only been on the road for an hour! I have put this CD on, its all our favrioute songs, you should savour this moment!" Ty laughed.

"Well, it would be nice to savour the moment if I actually knew where we were going! Come on Ty… How much longer?" She asked.

"About twenty minutes, so you just sit back and relax." He replied.

"Fine." Amy groaned, she put her head back against the window and relaxed. The music Ty had put on was really sweet, it was all of their songs and it did make her feel happy, although, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she was softening towards his plans – whatever they appeared to be.

"You know; this is pretty much like kidnap. I could get you arrested for this," Amy said after a bout of silence.

"Oh shut up. We are here. Right, I need you to stay in the truck for two minutes while I go and do something. Please?" Ty asked, kissing her on the neck.

"Alright, but two minutes and not a second more." Amy said. Ty chuckled and exited the truck, he was so excited to see Amy's reaction to his surprise, hopefully all of his work would have paid off. Once he switched on the lights, he walked over to the truck and helped Amy out. "Okay, close your eyes," He said, while taking her blindfold off. He put his hands over her eyes and walked her closer, "Right okay. You can look now." He whispered.

He took his hands from over her eyes and she opened them, she gasped because she suddenly realised where she was.

"Do you like it?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Are you kidding me? I love it? I take it you didn't have a surgery or anything today?" She asked, turning in his arms.

"Nope. I am sorry for lying to you… I have had this planned since last week, I had to ask Jack to ask Stumpy for permission for us to use this place again. Also, Lou, Peter and Georgie all knew – they thought I was crazy because I was taking a _huge_ risk…" he replied, looking into her beautiful, blue eyes.

"Hmmm… yeah, it was a pretty big risk… But, I absolutely adore it! I love all these lights and the fire. The memories we have here are amazing, and I couldn't think of a better place to spend Valentine's day!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in for a kiss.

When they came up for air, Ty looked at her lovingly, "So, I have some steaks, _and_ potatoes for us to cook on the fire. I have set the bed up in the tepee as well, the log burner is all ready to be lit in there as well for later on tonight _and_ I was thinking, we could maybe go for a walk at some point and star gaze," He suggested.

"You know what Dr Borden, that sounds amazing," She replied, kissing him again. They walked over to the fire and Ty put the potatoes and steaks on. They sat down on the log, all snuggled up together, exchanging kisses throughout the time and just generally enjoying each others company again.

"I am sorry for being a grump with you these past two days, I should have been more understanding. I know you didn't actually have to do surgery, but, it just upset me." Amy sighed.

"I know, I should have just told you, but I took a risk, because I really wanted it to be a surprise. And well, I think I have been successful haven't I? Am I forgiven?" He asked.

"Yes, you have been successful. Yes… you are forgiven, but I am expecting you to seriously make it up to me, even more later on!" Amy exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting kisses down his jaw. Ty squirmed, "Of course! I will make it up to you in many ways! Now come on, I need to do these potatoes, before they start burning like last time!"

Amy pulled away and smiled, "Oh alright then… Hey, don't you have uni tomorrow?"

"Nope. It's the reading week for half term! Also, I have a small confession to make, I actually don't have any more surgeries to do. I managed to catch up last week, there was an emergency surgery on Tuesday with a dog that got attacked. So, I did that as an extra, which made me get my last surgery signed off! So, as of now. I am most definitely graduating, unless I fail my exams… But, with your help, I doubt I will be failing!" Ty laughed.

"Aww that is amazing! I am so proud of you for catching up! I think dad will be pleased too. He really took everything that happened last week to heart didn't he?" Amy said.

"Yeah he really did. I had a word with him on Wednesday and told him that I had got it all sorted and I was going to graduate – he seemed much better after that. He even said – wait for it – that _he_ was _proud_ of me… To my face!" Ty joked.

"What? Oh my god. I think you, have broken Tim Fleming. Congratulations!" Amy laughed, kissing him again.

"I know, I am amazing. Right, you sit back and relax and I will dish up our dinner," Ty said, kissing her on the forehead. He stood up and put the steaks on the plates and opened the potato foil and put them on the plate. He put some butter on and sprinkled the salt. He put the mayo on the side and placed the dinner on the table. They sat across from one another and Ty had lit some candles around the table.

* * *

After they had their dinner, Ty suggested they go for a walk around the campsite, "Come on, we can go round the same way where we went when we got engaged," He suggested.

"You know, that sounds really amazing," she replied, taking hold of Ty's outstretched hand and standing up.

"It is really beautiful out here, isn't it?" Ty said, taking in the scenery.

"it really is. It makes me so happy being here because it just brings back the memories of the night we got engaged, and how magical it was. Although, it wasn't this cold when we were here last!" Amy said moving closer to him.

Ty wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head, "Do you want to head back to the tepee?"

Amy shivered and nodded, "Yeah, I can think of plenty of ways we can warm things up," She teased.

"Yeah, I think I have some making up to do, don't I?" Ty said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his body he gave her a kiss and they carried on walking back to the tent.

* * *

Once they got back to the tepee, Ty started the fire and Amy stayed by the fire outside until it was warm enough to go in. Ty lit loads of candles and made it all nice and cosy. Once the fire warmed up, he walked back outside and took her hand and they walked inside. Once inside, her face lit up, "Oh my god Ty, this is wonderful!" She exclaimed.

"Well, you deserve to be treated nicely, especially seeing as I haven't been the greatest fiancé in the world lately," Ty replied, pulling her closer to him, he walked them over to the bed and pushed her jacket off over her shoulders and getting rid of his. He sat her down on the bed and started slowly unbuttoning her shirt, as she was unbuttoning his. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, seeking permission to enter, which was immediately granted, when they finally had to break apart, he started planting kisses along her jaw and down her neck, causing her to moan loudly. His hands felt around for the clasp of her bra and quickly unhooked it and pulled it over her arms. He continued placing light kisses down her body, paying close attention to her breasts. He could feel them hardening by the second, which was just making him feel turned on even more. He sat up for a moment and lay them both down on the bed, he carried on his previous actions, while his hands started unbuckling her belt and unbuttoning her jeans, she lifted her hips slightly, so Ty could pull them off in one swift motion. He too undid his jeans and flung them off in a super quick time.

Amy could feel herself getting colder now Ty's body wasn't directly by hers, she looked at him as he was looking at her, taking in her beauty, "You know, you are the most beautiful person in the world," He complimented while joining her back on the bed. He ran his hands lightly over her body, causing her to shiver – but for completely different reasons- "Tyyyy… stop… you're killing me!" She moaned.

Ty smirked, "Oh I am sorry, I will put a stop to that… Right away," he whispered into her ear and started kissing her neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse point, while his hands found their way down her body. His fingers found where they were searching for and could feel how wet she was for him, he slowly inserted two fingers and moved in and out, which caused her to start moaning, uncontrollably, "Oh my go..d.. Tyyyy!" She groaned.

"You like that?" He smirked, placing a kiss on her lips. She didn't reply, but decided that she would play him at his own game and she started trailing her hands down his torso and stomach until she found his hard on. She slowly moved her hand around him and felt him jerk in surprise, he chuckled and carried on, working on her, as she was slowly rubbing him up and down. It didn't take long for Ty to feel ready, "You're gonna have to stop that because otherwise this will be rather disappointing, if you get me drift," He laughed, kissing her neck.

She let go and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly on the lips, Ty rolled on top of her and positioned himself so he was ready to be inside her. Once they were ready, he inserted himself and slowly moved in and out until she was ready. Once he was fully inside her, he quickened his pace and his lips found hers again. "Mmmm… Tyyyy!" She moaned. He chuckled and carried on exactly what he was doing. Once he felt that she was ready for her release, and he was too, he quickened the pace and worked his thumb over her clit, which made her roll her eyes back and dig her nails into his back. When they both finally finished, Ty collapsed on top of her and caught his breath. He rolled off of her and they wriggled up to the top of the bed, he opened his arms for her to lay in and kissed the top of her head, "You know, I am very sorry for everything. I love you," Ty replied.

"It's okay, you have definitely made it up to me, that was a valentine's day I will _never_ forget in a hurry!" Amy exclaimed.

"Well, I am glad my little risk paid off, and that you didn't just shoot me in the face there and then when I told you I was 'working'!" he laughed.

"Well, you know that I was mad but I am really happy that you have done this! I can't believe Grandpa, Lou, Peter and Georgie all knew _and_ managed to keep it from me! Now that is a miracle!" she said.

"No I know! I am surprised this surprise wasn't ruined! I am so happy. I think I am the happiest woman in the world right now, and I have the best fiancé in the whole entire world. I love you." He replied, wriggling down, so he could look her in the eyes.

"I love you too… Now you know… You seemed to have warmed me up a bit…" She said suggestively.

"Oh yeah… Does that mean," Ty started and kissed her softly, "That you're," he kissed her slowly down her jaw, "Ready for," he reached her neck, causing her to moan slightly, "Round two?" he finished by kissing along her collarbone and rolling her over. Safe to say, they celebrated their valentine's day, well into the early hours of the morning.

 **AN: Haha! Had you all fooled (hopefully?). Could I really do a mean upsetting valentines day? Nope, even my icy cold heart wouldn't allow it! Tbh I have had this chapter planned since like Christmas but I didn't know how I could pull it off, then the whole, 'extra surgeries' came about and I was like Boom. That'll do!**

 **Heartlandfan101 – hope you don't hate me** ** _too_** **much ;)**

 **Hope you all have an awesome Valentine's day (or had an, depending when you read this) Not sure when next chapter will be out, hopefully Wednesday.**

 **Thank you for your reviews on yesterday's chapter – appreciated as always! Let us know what you thought :)**


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106

Ty woke up and saw Amy sleeping peacefully next to him, he smiled and thought about how well and truly lucky he was to have a woman like her in his life. He looked at his phone and saw that it was 11:30am, he knew that Amy was probably dead to the world after all their fun last night, so he was going to surprise her with breakfast in bed. He put on his hoody and some shorts and went outside and made the fire. He started cooking some sausages and bacon and just sat and took in the surroundings. He was so happy that his little risk had worked and that Amy wasn't too mad at him. After all, he had made it up to her many times during the night. He smiled and couldn't believe that they were back here again, all the memories were just floating around his head, every direction he looked in, there was something to remind him of the night they got engaged. He was here alone for a good couple of hours the day prior setting everything and he thought that it really was the perfect place to bring her. Once their breakfast was ready, he buttered some toast that was warming on the fire and put the sausages and bacon on, he poured some brown sauce over them both and walked into the tepee.

"Good morning," He said, walking over to Amy's side of the bed and sitting down, "I've made you some breakfast."

Amy's eyes fluttered open, she looked at him and smiled, "Mmm good morning! Wow, breakfast in bed? Now that is amazing." She murmured, sitting up, she grabbed Ty's shirt and put it on as it was rather chilly.

"Well, seeing as I was supposed to cook breakfast in bed yesterday morning, but obviously didn't, I thought you could have your breakfast in bed today," Ty replied, kissing her forehead. He climbed over her and got back under the covers. He picked up his plate and started eating.

"Wow Ty, this is amazing! Thank you for all of this. I am sorry for being such a grump these past couple of days," She said.

He laughed and kissed her temple, "Amy, I don't blame you. I was very brave to do what I did and everyone thought I was crazy. I was crazy to be honest, but I hope that it has actually managed to make up for the stunts I pulled," he replied.

"It most definitely has! This has been the best valentine's day ever! Well, once I actually got here because before that, it wasn't the greatest," she laughed.

"Yeah I know, I am sorry about that… but I think it was worth it just to see your face light up," Ty laughed. He put his plate on the floor by the bed and wrapped Amy up in his arms, "You know, if these walls, well, cloth walls, could talk…" he teased.

"I know… we would have to burn them… Although, I really did enjoy last night. I love you so much." She said, kissing his chest.

"I love you too. So, what do you fancy doing? Stay here for a while longer or go for a walk?" He asked.

"Mmm… can we just stay here a while longer? I am pretty comfy… plus I haven't bought anything warm to wear for a walk and it is pretty cold out there." She murmured, burying her head into his chest.

"Yeah, it is pretty nippy. I am alright here too, nice and comfy. I also have some great company," he laughed.

"Meh, the company's alright," She teased. Ty laughed, but snaked his arms around her sides and started attacking her with his hands; causing her to shriek, "o-h! M-my g-g-od! S-top It!"

Ty chuckled, "Nope, not happening! Not until you apologise!"

"T-the-re i-s nothing t-t-o a-polo-gise f-or!" Amy squirmed.

Ty wouldn't let up and Amy was really getting out of breath, "Are you going to apologise or not? Because I can do this _all_ day if I have to!" he teased.

Amy wasn't amused that he was using his super strength against her, she knew she would have to give in at some point, "Alright… Alright…" She said.

"Go on," He urged.

"I am sorry…" She said, feeling him let go of her.

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"For you being a gullible sod!" Amy laughed as she started attacking him and tickling his sides, causing him to shriek.

"Oh my god! S-top it!" Ty groaned.

"Well, you need to apologise first." Amy teased, playing him at his own game.

"Alright… Alright… I'm sorry!" Ty shouted, which caused Amy to stop, she rolled on top of him and looked into his eyes.

"What for?" She asked.

"To be honest, I don't know!" he laughed, wrapping his arms around her.

"No, neither do I to be honest," She said, leaning in and giving him a kiss. The kiss seemed to go on for ages, and when they finally came up for air, they just looked at each other for a while.

"You are so beautiful. I could lie here all day and look at you, but I need to clean up this place. I told Lou we would be back for dinner," he explained.

"Ugh, I suppose we should get up! It is quite late! I expect that everyone is wondering where we are anyway… they are probably anxious to find out whether I have killed you or something!" she laughed.

"Yeah… probably! You stay here if you want while I pack everything up," Ty said.

"No, it's okay, I'll get up. Plus, I think it will be nice working together, anyway, I want to have one last proper look of this place before we leave," She explained.

Ty laughed, "Alright, well, I do have a bag of clothes for us, but obviously I had to pack while trying to be discrete so god knows what I have put in!" he laughed, rolling over and grabbing the holdall and looked through it, "Damn it! I kind of forgot to bring you a shirt!" he laughed.

"It's okay, I'll just put on the shirt I wore yesterday, oh and I will steal that hoody you're wearing" She replied. They both got ready and sat outside by the fire, "I will make you a brew and then I can collect up these lights and candles," he laughed, pouring the water into the pan and sorting out the brew mugs.

"Sounds like a plan Mr Borden," she said.

* * *

When they had finally finished tidying the camp, they packed up the truck and drove home. Ty had his arm around Amy's shoulder and she was leaning into him, "Thank you for an amazing night," she sighed happily.

"It's my pleasure. Thank you for not cutting my balls off for lying to you," he laughed.

"It's my pleasure," she teased.

"You're such a goofball, you know that?" Ty said, shaking his head.

"I know, but it's ok because I am your goofball and no one else's!" Amy replied, kissing his cheek.

"Now, that, is true! Can't believe its nearly 5pm, I think they are all going to think that you killed me! Have you got any signal yet?" he asked.

"I know! But no, I am sure when the signal starts coming through we will have numerous texts!" Amy laughed.

About ten minutes later, Amy's phone started going crazy, "And we were right, I have 7, no, 8 texts from Lou, 4 from Georgie and 12 missed calls. I think its safe to say that they are wondering about us. Im not going to text back though, we will just show up when we show up. How much further?"

"Oh wow, that's funny! Not even checked my phone! Erm, I would say depending on this traffic about another half an hour." Ty replied.

"Ah good, half an hour of peace and quiet!" Amy laughed.

"I know, when we get back to the ranch, it is going to be a big Q&A session isn't it? Luckily Jack is still with Lisa, so its just gonna be Lou and Peter. Well… Lou asking questions, Peters not really bothered," Ty replied.

Amy shook her head, "I bet Lou is dying to know how it went! Ugh, I am tired though. Looking forward to a proper lie in tomorrow."

"I know, me too. I'm looking forward to working with you this week, it will be like old times." Ty said.

"I know, it really will!" Amy replied. They carried on the rest of the journey in near enough silence, just enjoying being in each others company.

* * *

They pulled up to the ranch at about 20 past 5. They got out of the truck and walked up the front steps. All of a sudden, the screen door flung open, "Oh my god! You are alive then!" Lou exclaimed.

"No need to be so over dramatic… Yes, we are alive…" Amy said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh I knew you would be alive, im talking about Ty!" Lou laughed.

"Yes I am alive! No need to worry," he chuckled, taking their bag inside.

"Sooo… how was it?" Lou asked suggestively.

"It was amazing! The whole place was covered in lights and candles, we had steaks and potatoes and we went for a moonlight walk around the camp, just like the night we got engaged." Amy said happily.

"Oh my god that is amazing! We all thought he was crazy for doing what he did! How long did it take you to forgive him?" Lou asked sheepishly.

"Probably about between the time he took his hands from over my eyes and when I opened them to realise where we were. It was honestly the best night of my life! He even made me breakfast in bed this morning while I was sleeping! Well, it was more like lunch in bed, but still." Amy replied.

"Aww that's amazing. I can't believe how romantic he actually is… considering what he was first like when he came here!" Lou laughed.

"HEY! I heard that!" Ty said as he was walking through to the kitchen from the dining room.

"Well, it's true! I mean, who knew you would be able to handle this one?" Lou joked

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" Amy said, hitting Lou on the arm.

"Im sorry, right, go and sit down, I'll bring the dinner through now. We are having turkey chili tonight," Lou informed them.

"Ooo sounds good!" Ty laughed and walked through.

Lou bought the dinner through and everyone tucked in, "Aunty Amy, I am very happy you didn't kill uncle Ty." Katie blurted out during the meal.

"I'm pretty glad she didn't kill me too Katie," Ty laughed.

"Where did you hear that Katie?" Lou asked.

"Well I heard you and daddy talking about how he was brave to pull a stunt like that and you wouldn't be surprised if Amy had killed him for it, also, that you would have killed Daddy if he had dared pull anything like Ty did." Katie replied.

Lou went slightly red faced, "Yeah… that is true. I would have killed your dad if he pulled anything like uncle Ty did," she replied.

"Yeah trust me, she would have an all," Peter laughed, "So Ty, are you looking forward to your week off?"

"Yes I really am! Although, this one has already got me roped into work! Not bothered though. Just looking forward to a lie in tomorrow!" Ty exclaimed.

"I bet you are! You have been working hard this week! How many surgeries did you do?" Lou asked.

"Oh actually, I managed to get the last three needed! So, unless I fail my exams, I am pretty much gonna graduate! So its relaxing week this week!" Ty laughed.

"Aww congratulations Ty! I bet you are looking forward to this week, are you working at all?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, I am in the clinic on Tuesday night from 9-7 and Thursday afternoon 3-7 which is just a quick shift to help Scott out," Ty explained.

"Not too bad then! That gives you a lot of time to spend with me," Amy teased.

"Yes it does," Ty laughed.

"Oh god guys… not at the table please," Georgie grimaced.

"Oh stop it Georgie! They're happy! Right, after dinner, why don't we watch a movie before Katie's bed time?" Lou suggested.

"Yes! Can we watch Alvin and the chipmunks please?!" Katie pleaded.

"Who can say no to that loving face?" Peter asked, "Of course. Alvin and the chipmunks it is!"

"YAY!" Katie exclaimed and everyone laughed.

* * *

After dinner, Amy and Ty went and helped Georgie do a quick night check before heading back inside for the movie. Georgie sat on Jacks chair while Lou, Peter, Amy and Ty sat on the sofa. Katie was lying on the floor, mesmerised by the TV, she was dancing and singing along to all of the songs. She was having a ball. Once the film had finished, Lou put Katie to bed and Georgie went upstairs to do her homework. Amy went and made everyone drinks and Peter turned to Ty, "Wow… I can't believe she was okay with it! You are one lucky sod; you know that?" he laughed.

"No, I know! I was half expecting her to hate it! Or at least put up a huge fight! I just think I have the charm which wins all the ladies over," Ty joked.

"Don't flatter yourself there, babe," Amy said, walking in with two beers and passing them to the boys.

"You know im only joking, but seriously, I was half expecting to put up with you being all stubborn and awkward!" Ty laughed.

"Well, you're just lucky I am so forgiving! Right, im going to get mine and Lou's drinks and then I'll be back through. Will you two check to see what is on?" Amy asked.

"Yes, of course. Cheers for the beer!" Ty replied as she walked back through.

"You two are unbelievable… you know that?" Peter laughed, shaking his head and picking up the remote.

"Yep, that we are." Ty laughed, taking a sip of beer. The boys had decided to put on Final Destination 3. When Amy and Lou walked back through, Amy sighed, "Really babe? Final Destination 3? Again?" She asked.

"Yeah! You know this is my favrioute!" Ty laughed.

Amy rolled her eyes and curled up on the sofa and put her legs over his. Lou sat down next to Peter and they watched the movie.

* * *

Once it was over, Ty and Amy went to their room, they both got undressed and hopped into bed. Ty wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss, the kiss soon turned passionate and Ty rolled over and pulled her on top of him. Next minute, the door flew open, "Do you two… oh erm sorry…" Lou said.

Amy and Ty immediately pulled apart and Amy looked at her, "Seriously Lou, have you never heard of knocking?"

"Sorry, but you two don't half get stuck into things quickly! It hasn't even been five minutes since you came in here!" Lou laughed.

"What was it that you wanted?" Ty asked, trying to speed up the encounter.

"Oh right, do you two want me to make you breakfast in the morning? Or are you not bothering?" She asked.

"Erm, don't bother. We are planning on sleeping in as long as we can, and then we can plan to do something for breakfast or lunch, depending what time is nearer." Ty explained.

"Alright then, see you both tomorrow," Lou laughed as she walked out of the door. As soon as the door was shut, Amy looked at Ty with a sparkle in her eye, "Right, now where were we?" She teased planting kisses down his neck.

* * *

"Wow… I can't believe those two!" Lou exclaimed.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"How long do you recon they had been in there?" she replied.

"Erm about five minutes, I'm not too sure, why?" he asked again, feeling confused.

"Well, I didn't think anything would be going on, because it had literally been five minutes, so I just opened the door to ask Amy something and there she was, on top of him, they were in a proper tangle!" she exclaimed.

Peter chuckled, "Oh wow Lou… you should have just knocked!"

"I know… but seriously! Five minutes! Can you believe it? Anyway, have you thought anymore about what we were talking about this morning?" She asked.

"I have, and I really do think it is a good idea, although, I do think we should wait a couple of days before bringing it up to the family, I mean, there is no point upsetting the dynamics so soon after everything that has gone on these past couple of weeks," Peter reasoned.

"Yeah, I was thinking that too… Why don't we say let's wait a week and decide fully what we are going to do then? I think we should tell all the family together though, because you know what they're like, if someone finds out, they all find out and it just turns into chaos!" Lou suggested.

"Yes, I like that idea. Do you recon we are doing the right thing?" Peter asked.

"I recon that it is going to be the best thing for our family. The transition may be very tough at first, but, it does sound like it is going to be good. Do you want to watch the next Law and Order and then go to bed?" She asked.

"Yeah, okay." Peter said. They sat and watched the next episode and then went to bed, seeing as they were up early with Katie and Georgie in the morning.

* * *

Amy was resting her head on Ty's chest and tracing patterns along his torso. Ty was playing with the ends of her hair. "You know; these past two days have been the best of my whole entire life! I even think they were better than our engagement night… wait… no… they were on par with our engagement night," Amy laughed.

"I know; it has been amazing hasn't it?" Ty asked.

"Yeah it has. You know what Ty Borden?" Amy said.

"What?" He replied.

"I bloody love you. You are honestly the greatest man in the world and you have made me feel like the most special woman in the world yesterday and today. Thank you for these past two days, they have been amazing." She smiled, kissing his chest.

"I love you too! Honestly, I am so glad that you forgave me and we actually ended up having a pretty decent time. I am glad you liked your surprise," Ty replied, kissing her head.

"Liked it! I bloody loved it! Thank you," She yawned.

"You're welcome." He yawned, "Right, lets try and get some sleep because I am very tired after our last day and a half of activities!"

"Good night, love you." She murmured.

"Love you too." He whispered, putting his head back into the pillow and held Amy tighter against him. They both finally fell into a nice, peaceful sleep.

 **AN: Not at uni today, so I had a chance to update nice and early for once! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I think the next one should be out Sunday, possibly earlier, or possibly later – I have no idea haha! Let us know what you thought!**


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107

It was the Sunday night of Ty's reading week, and he was getting all his books and work sorted for going back to uni. He and Amy had an amazing week together, they had worked with a couple of horses and had a few date nights. He had 6 weeks of uni left until he graduated, he was both very scared and excited because on one hand, he was this close to becoming a fully qualified vet, and on the other, he could fail his exams and end up resitting the year. Which was something that he really didn't want to happen, he just knew he needed to get his head down and revise as much as he could.

Amy walked in to see him packing his bag, she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, "Hey, you all set for tomorrow?" She asked kissing his neck.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about the fact I have six weeks left of uni which means we are six weeks closer to getting married," Ty replied lovingly. He turned around in the chair and pulled her down onto his knee.

"Ooo, that does sound good! I can't wait for the next chapter of our lives, I think it is going to be amazing," She said, leaning in for a kiss. The kiss didn't last long because there was a knock at the door, "Hurry up you two, the film is about to start!" Lou shouted through the door.

"Alright, we will be right there!" Amy shouted, she turned to Ty and kissed him again, "Come on, we better get out there before they send in a search party."

Ty groaned and buried his head into Amy's shoulder, "Ugh alright… but you owe me a kiss." He laughed. They both stood up and walked through to the living room, Katie had picked Alvin and the Chipmunks 2 to watch, so she could 'catch up' before she went to the cinema to watch the new one.

* * *

Once the film had finished, Lou spoke, "Right Katie, it is time for bed now."

"Can uncle Ty put me to bed? Pleeeeeeease?" She asked, walking over to Ty, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Ty laughed, "Alright, okay. Why don't you say goodnight to everyone and come through with me?"

Katie smiled and said goodnight to everyone, and walked through with Ty, she got into bed and he sat down on the floor, he picked up the books and said, "Right, which one do you want?"

"Neither…" Katie replied.

"Is everything okay Katie?" he asked, realising there was something wrong.

"No…" She sniffled.

"Come on Katie, what's wrong?" he said, holding her hand.

"I heard mommy and daddy talking… They want to move away!" She exclaimed.

"What? Do you mean move house?" he asked.

"Yeah… they said its crowded here and they need to get away," She cried.

"No, I think what they mean is, that they want to get away, maybe on a holiday or something. Don't you start worrying about that Katie, there is no point getting worked up about something that probably isn't true. I promise you, everything will be fine," Ty said softly, "Why don't you lie down and close your eyes, you can try and get some sleep. Everything is going to be okay, so stop your worrying!"

"Okay uncle Ty… I love you. Good night," She yawned.

"Night Katie, love you too." Ty replied, kissing her forehead. Katie closed her eyes and Ty slowly walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

When he got through to the living room, everyone looked at him, "Wow, you were a long time! Did she manage to con you into reading another 6 stories?" Lou laughed.

"Erm no actually… She was upset about something." Ty replied, sitting back down.

"Oh right… What was she upset about? Does she need me to go and see her?" Lou asked, starting to feel worried.

"No, no, it's okay. She is okay now though. She thought she heard you two talking about moving away, because its crowded. She said that you said it would be good to get away, so I realised it was you two talking about going to the dude ranch or something. She is okay now though," Ty laughed.

"Oh right, that's fine then! Bless her… We really do need to be wary of what we talk about when she's around!" Peter laughed.

"I know! Honestly, she takes in more than you realise!" Lou said, shaking her head.

"So you are thinking of moving away?" Amy asked, feeling slightly confused.

"No! Don't be stupid! We were talking about going to the dude ranch one weekend, but all four of us, family staycation, seeing as some of our others haven't exactly gone to plan," Lou explained.

"Ah right, aww bless her! Right, what film are we going to watch?" Amy asked.

"I was thinking Spy, it is supposedly really funny," Ty suggested.

"Yes! That film is awesome! I watched it the other week with Ste and we couldn't stop laughing! Please can we watch that? And then I promise to go and do my homework!" Georgie pleaded.

"Alright, alright. I have actually seen the previews and reviews and it does look really good," Lou replied, laughing.

Ty got up and found the movie on his laptop, once he pressed play, he went and sat down next to Amy and she snuggled up next to him and they watched the movie.

* * *

Once the movie was finished, Georgie went upstairs to do homework and Jack made his excuses and also went to bed. "Do you two want to watch another film or are you going to bed?" Lou asked.

"Let's watch another film, I am not in uni till 1 on Mondays now because we have finished the module, so, I no longer have to get up at like 6am!" Ty laughed.

"Yeah, and I don't need to get up because Caleb has decided to pick up a few extra shifts with us so while he has no rodeo's on, so he is on morning shift! Therefore, we both get a proper lie in!" Amy exclaimed.

"Wow, lucky for some! I am in the office from 9-4 tomorrow, we have a deal going through with some people in Saudi and we need to be prepared," Peter groaned.

"And I need to go and do some business team building with the people at the dude ranch from like 9 as well, so you will have the house to yourself," Lou said with look in her eye.

"Oh yeah the house to ourselves when we are sleeping – score," Ty laughed, "Right, what are we watching?"

"Oooo Legally blonde! Please!" Lou asked.

"Oh my god! YES! Legally blonde is the best!" Amy replied.

Ty and Peter both groaned, "Seriously, do we have to watch Legally Blonde?" Ty asked.

"Yes." Lou and Amy replied at the exact same time.

"Ugh… I'll go and get us some drinks…" Peter groaned.

"I'll go and get it ready to play…" Ty sighed, standing up and walking over to the laptop. Amy and Lou shared a smug grin with each other. Ty pressed play once Peter bought everyone's drink through. He walked back over and snuggled back up with Amy. After the film had finished, Peter and Lou made the decision to go to bed, "Are you two staying up for a bit?" Lou asked once they got up.

Amy looked at Ty and they both nodded, "Yeah, we have Grey's anatomy to catch up on, and then we will probably go to bed. Good night guys," Amy said.

"Okay, night both," Lou replied.

"Night," Ty said.

Once Lou and Peter had gone to bed, Ty turned on Grey's anatomy and they both lay down on the sofa, "I love you so much. I really can't wait to marry you," Ty whispered, kissing Amy's neck.

"And I can't wait to marry you either," She replied, taking a hold of his hands and holding them over her stomach. They turned their attention back to the TV and carried on watching the episode. Once it had finished, they decided to catch up on Pretty Little Liars and then finally go to bed. However, during the show, they both had fallen asleep.

* * *

At around 3am, Jack woke up, he heard the telly on in the living room and went through to investigate, he saw that Ty and Amy were both sleeping peacefully. He was in two minds as to what to do, as if he woke them now, it could take them a while to go back to sleep. But, if he left them, the others would probably wake them up from around 6:30, which they wouldn't appreciate seeing as they both didn't have to get up until later in the day. Jack sighed and walked over to the pair, he shook Ty's shoulder and he jolted awake, which also woke Amy up, "Sorry to wake you both, but it is 3am and I don't want you two being woke up in the morning too early." He whispered.

Ty yawned, "Thanks Jack."

"Thanks Grandpa, we appreciate it," Amy also yawned, while she sat up and stood up.

"It's okay, good night you two," Jack said, returning to his room.

Ty rubbed his eyes and stood up and held Amy's hand, he followed her to their room and they both got undressed. Once in bed, Amy wriggled over to him and kissed his jaw, "You have no idea how happy I am to be able to lie in with you tomorrow," She whispered.

"I know, I too am looking forward to our lie in, considering we were both working with Dazzle yesterday. I am so glad that he is now ready to go home. I think we make an awesome team Miss Fleming," Ty teased, rolling over and kissing her.

"Mmm… I think we really do make a good team, Dr Borden." She replied, kissing him back.

"Now, you do know that I am not a doctor yet, still got six weeks before I can even consider calling myself that. That is, even if I pass the year!" Ty laughed.

"Tyler James Borden. Don't even think like that. You are an amazing vet student, and I _know_ that you have the capabilities to pass the year. Look at you, in a matter of a month, you managed to catch up on 7 surgeries. Even though you were preoccupied and struggling, and we went through a bit of a rough patch, you still did it. You are now all caught up, and just have to focus on these written exams now, which, I may add, you are acing every time," She teased, kissing his neck.

Ty chuckled, "I know, I think I have a certain someone to thank for that," he kissed her, "But if you ever call me by my full name again, I may just un-propose to you," he teased, kissing her again.

"Don't you dare! Anyway, I love that name. Tyler James, its beautiful. And so are you," She laughed, kissing him again. The couple shared a number of slow, passionate kisses until they finally came up for air.

"I know you love that name, but I really don't! You know, you are the only person, other than, probation, the universities and schools I have applied for and obviously my mom and dad, to know that is my real name?" Ty asked, as he held her waist, and rubbed it with his thumb.

"Wow really? I feel special," Amy laughed, "Although, I only know it because I helped you fill out those applications."

"Yeah, I know. But I wouldn't have let you if I really didn't want you knowing my whole name now would I? I was thinking to myself, when filling them out alone, how that you have known me for seven years, nearly eight, and still hadn't known my full name. I thought it would be sweet for you to know… However, now I regret it because you like teasing me about it!" Ty laughed, kissing her softly.

"I know I tease you a lot, but I really do love that name. You know, I love you so much and I am ever so proud of you. I just can't believe you have six weeks left… and you have a shorter timetable now, because most of your modules are over! So, study buddy sessions are going to become more and more frequent aren't they?" Amy said suggestively.

Ty shook his head, "Yeah, only if you want to like!" he said.

"I would love to." She replied, "You know, remember when I first really met Cassandra and she said you would have to choose sleep over relationships?"

"Yeah," Ty said.

"Well, I think you have done a pretty good job of splitting your time between our relationship, and enough sleep," She said.

"I know, we have. Especially since Jack asked me to move in! I mean, I can't believe he asked me to move in!" he exclaimed.

"No, I know! Me neither! Who would have thought that grandpa would ever allow this! Seeing as he is set in his old fashioned ways!" She laughed.

"I know, so technically, me asking you to get out of here and you agreeing, that time I helped Jeff rebuild his bike, really did pay off in the end didn't it. I am amazing," he said, kissing her softly.

"I know… Although, I wish grandpa had asked us on better circumstances… remember when he walked in on us in the office? I could have curled up and died at that very moment!" she cringed.

"Oh my god, that was the most embarrassing moment of my life! We both still had huge hickeys on our necks, my shirt was completely undone, your, well my t-shirt was pulled up over your boobs and both of our belts and jeans were open… Now that was something I will never forget!" Ty also cringed.

"Well, at least he didn't remove any part of your body, or kick your arse so far down the road, that you ended up crappin in Montana!" She laughed.

"Oh yes, the grandpa Jack threat! I too am surprised that I have every limb still attached! Wow, I think I literally got within ten feet of you within a couple of hours. I mean, I gave you a ride home that night!" he reminded her.

"Oh god yeah, and grandpa was mad as hell! Nearly kicked you out that night. You know, I was one of the reasons he let you stay, I told him that you needed to stay," She told him.

"Wow, who would have thought, that you would have had a thing for me even back then," Ty teased.

"Oh don't flatter yourself Borden. You had a thing for me more like! But, I am very glad that you stayed. You, have been the best thing to ever happen to me, ever since mom died. It is almost as if she left me someone who was going to guide me, and help me through life," Amy sighed.

Ty kissed her on the forehead, "I know. I owe everything to your mom and I really wish I had gotten a chance to meet her, and also thank her for everything she did for me. She was one of the first people to ever really believe in me! I know you miss her babe. I really do." Ty said, moving over to her pillow, so they were both sharing the one. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and saw that she was tearing up. He wiped away the tears with his thumb and smiled.

"I do miss her. I miss her more than you could ever imagine. I wish more than anything she could be at our wedding." Amy sighed.

"I know, and so do I. You know, I have been thinking." Ty said.

"Thinking about what?" Amy asked.

"Well, you know we said we weren't going to plan our wedding until I graduate? Well, I was thinking, how about me and you start thinking about ideas and everything now? Not majorly planning it, but just the basics. But we don't tell anyone. Because you know what your sister is like!" he laughed, trying to cheer her up.

Amy smiled and put her hand on the top of his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze, "You know what? That actually sounds good. Because when we do tell people that we are planning, once you have finished school, when Lou starts stressing, we can just be like 'we have already planned that, and THIS is what is happening'!" Amy laughed.

"Yes. That was what I was thinking because this is _our_ wedding and no one else's. We will just keep it under wraps for the next couple of months, and then start letting people know." He proposed.

"Yes. I love that idea. You really are the best man I could ever wish for. I love you so much." Amy said, as she was beginning to yawn.

Ty yawned too and looked at the clock over Amy's head and saw that it was just after 4am, "Come on, we best get some sleep. At least we are only up at eleven. Good night Amy Fleming. I love you." He said, giving her a kiss. He quickly set the alarm and rolled back over to his side, so he could open his arms for her to lie in.

"Good night Ty. I love you too." Amy replied, in a sleep-filled voice. They both got comfortable and fell asleep almost straight away.

 **AN: hope you all enjoyed this chapter :P let us know what you thought :-)**


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108

"So… we are going to tell them all tonight?" Lou asked while she was brushing her hair.

"Yeah, I think it is best… we have been trying to avoid the whole subject for ages now," Peter said.

"No… I know… I just hope we are making the right decision," Lou sighed.

"I think we are. It may take some time for the others to get used to the idea… especially the girls. But we are making the right decision." Peter replied, "Right come on. We need to go and get the girls sorted."

"Alright, I will meet you out there. I am just going to sort some laundry out." She said.

Peter walked out and knocked Katie up, "Hey Katie, mommy will be right through to help you get dressed, see you at breakfast," he said quietly.

"Morning daddy," She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Peter smiled and walked out, he walked up the stairs to Georgie's room in the attic and knocked on the door, "Morning honey, you have to go and do the morning chores. Caleb will be here in a minute to help you," he said.

"Ugh… alright… I'm up. I'll be down in a minute." Georgie grumbled.

Peter chuckled and walked back downstairs, he put the kettle on and saw that Caleb was on his way over to the house, he walked over and opened the door to let him in, "Morning Caleb, how are you?" Peter asked.

"I am fine thanks, find it weird being here! Feels like it is 6 years ago all over again!" Caleb laughed.

"Do you want a coffee?" he asked.

"Please!" Caleb exclaimed. Peter turned around and brewed up for him, Lou and Caleb. Once the brews were ready, Caleb went outside and once Georgie finally came downstairs, she went out and joined him. Lou came through with Katie not too long after and they sat down at the table, Peter gave Katie some toast and a cup of milk and Lou, her brew. They were sat down all talking about Katie's nursery. She was super excited about the day ahead as her and her friends were putting on a princess play.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Ty walked through, looking dreary eyed, "Mm morning," he yawned.

"What are you doing up?" Lou asked.

"Need some tablets, ribs are niggling a bit as I slept on my bad side near enough all night," he said.

"Oh right, well some of yours are on the top shelf of the medicine cupboard, so knock yourself out… erm so to speak," She laughed.

Ty grabbed some pills and got a glass of water to take them, "Right, I will see you all tonight. I will be home for dinner." He informed them.

"Oh Ty, when you get up, please can you tell Amy, that we are having a family meeting after dinner, me and Peter want to talk to you all about something." Lou said.

Ty looked at them wearily, "Erm, okay will do. What about?"

"Oh nothing important, we are just going to talk about it tonight. I am going to invite dad and get grandpa to bring Lisa around. See you tonight," she said.

"Oh alright. Good night/morning/whatever I should say!" Ty laughed and walked back through to the bedroom and fell asleep.

Jack walked through to the kitchen not long later, he saw Lou and Peter whispering, "Morning you two, is everything okay?" he asked, sitting down at the table.

They immediately stopped talking and Lou just said, "Yeah, yeah, everything is fine. Just tonight, we are going to tell you all something after dinner. I am going to ring dad later on today; can you ask Lisa to come over?"

"Oh erm. Yeah? Sure… are you sure everything is okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah Jack it is fine. No need to worry!" Peter defended.

"Hmmm okay. Yeah, I will ring Lisa later. Right now, I need to go out with Caleb and check the fences." He said.

"Alright, see you tonight grandpa." Lou said.

"Bye GG!" Katie exclaimed as he was leaving the house.

"Hey Katie, why don't you go and get your book bag and I will take you to nursery on my way to work?" Peter asked.

"Okay." Katie replied, jumping down off the chair and walking through to her room.

Peter turned to Lou, "Right, we have told Ty and Jack… We just need to tell Georgie and Tim…" he started.

"Tell Georgie what?" Georgie asked as she walked in.

"Oh erm nothing now… just that me and your dad have to tell you all something tonight after dinner." Lou replied.

"Okay. Right I best go… I am going to be late for the bus otherwise… See you tonight," she said rushing out of the door.

Katie came running through not ling after and Peter turned around, "Hey you ready to go?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed, "Bye mommy."

"Bye Lou, see you later." Peter said, walking out the door.

Once Peter left with Katie, Lou was left sitting in the kitchen just thinking whether her and Peter were actually doing the right thing. She didn't know how the family were going to react, she looked at the time on the clock and saw that it was half past 8, she knew she had to ring Tim and then drive over to the Dude Ranch to do the activities with the corporate clients.

"Hey dad, Yeah, I am okay… I just want to ask you over for dinner tonight… no, nothing, well yeah… me and Peter kind of have an announcement to make… no, nothing bad. Okay, see you then. Bye." She said as she got her coffee and got in the car to drive off to the dude ranch.

* * *

Amy rolled over and saw that Ty was lying half on a pillow on his back, put her hand over his torso and pulled herself closer. The movement woke Ty up as he winced in pain, "Be careful babe… the ribs are a bit sore this morning. Think falling asleep on the sofa really hasn't done me any favours." He grumbled.

Amy removed her arm, "I am sorry. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I went out this morning and got some pills. They kicked in almost straight away, so I managed to get back to sleep straight away." He explained.

"Oh good, I am glad." She replied, burying her head further into his chest.

"Oh, by the way, Lou said that her and Peter have something to tell us this evening, after dinner." He informed her.

"Hmm, really? I wonder what it could be… they have been acting secretive recently haven't they?" she asked.

"Yeah I have noticed that… I actually have no idea what it could be about. Could they be splitting up? I mean, they did have all those problems last year, and I know they said they would give it a couple of months… but they might have decided that it is better?" he suggested.

"Hmm… I don't know. Do you think they would announce that to the family though? Well, I doubt she is pregnant… unless, they have decided to have another kid… but after everything that happened last year, I don't know whether they would… I guess we will just have to wait and see." Amy replied, leaning up and kissing him. The kiss didn't last long because the alarm that was set started going off. Amy grumbled and regrettably pulled back and turned the alarm off, "Come on Borden, lets get ready." She said, turning to face him.

Ty raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm, you remember we do have the house to ourselves, do you recon we should take advantage of this time together?" he said, leaning over and kissing her neck, "and take a shower together. You know, it is environmentally friendly, as it will save water," he teased kissing her again.

"I like your thinking… Come on, what are you waiting for? Race ya! Loser makes breakfast!" Amy exclaimed rolling over and running through to the bathroom.

"Hey! No fair!" Ty yelled, getting out of bed and running after her – knowing full well that he had lost the race.

* * *

The bell had just gone for dinner time and Georgie made her way to meet Stephen and Jessica for Lunch. She had been thinking about the possibilities of what her mom and dad could want to tell the family. She was worried because on one hand, she knew her mom and dad loved each other but couldn't help but think that there could be something bad happening. She walked over to Stephen's table and sat down next to him, he gave her a kiss and said, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied quietly.

"Erm Georgie, you are forgetting that I know you far to well to know that you aren't okay." He said sympathetically.

"You're right… I really can't keep anything from you, can I?" she laughed, rubbing her eyes.

"Alright then, so what is wrong?" Stephen asked, putting his arm around her.

"Can we go for a walk? Don't fancy discussing it with everyone around… Jess, are you meeting Ged?" Georgie asked.

"Yeah I am, you two go ahead. We will probably be here when you get back. Hope you're okay Georgie," Jess replied.

Georgie and Stephen both said their goodbyes and walked out of the dining room and outside into town. They found a bench and sat down, "Right, so what is up?" Stephen asked.

"Well… my mom and dad want to talk to us all tonight." Georgie said.

"Yeah… and?" Stephen said, not getting why she would be upset.

"Well… I haven't told anyone this, but last year, when we went to the fishing cabin, they were on the brink of splitting up. Everyone thought I was oblivious, but I heard Ty and Amy talking about it, and one night my mom and Amy had a really big chat about how she wasn't happy in the relationship and everything…" Georgie sighed.

"Georgie… Seriously, if that was the case, then why are they still together? Yeah, I mean they may have been going through a rough patch, but they did stay together… Anyway, do you _really_ think that your mom and dad would announce that they are splitting up at a family dinner?" he said.

"No… I guess they wouldn't… But Ste, I have no idea what it could be… unless… she might be pregnant… I mean, you know when Amy and Ty had that pregnancy scare, when Jack sent us to take Katie to do night check?" Georgie asked.

"Yeah, Ty stormed out and Amy went after him." Stephen replied.

"Well… basically, I don't think it was Amy's test… I think it was my mom's… She had been irritable for the whole day, and kept trying to but in on Jack just jumped to the wrong conclusions… I think she could be pregnant…" Georgie said.

"Wow! That would be awesome! Could you imagine having a little baby brother or sister? Now a pregnancy is something I think they would announce to the whole family. To be honest Georgie, what would you prefer? Pregnancy or a divorce?" Stephen said logically.

She laughed, "Yeah… I guess it wouldn't be too bad… and a pregnancy announcement is much more logical than a divorce announcement! Thank you for talking me down… I really do appreciate it."

Stephen kissed her temple and smiled, "Anything for you. Right come on, we best get back to school… double science with Mr Jenkins next! How exciting!"

"Ugh… don't remind me…" She sighed. Stephen laughed as he stood up. He held out his hand for her to take. Once they were both ready, they walked back into the school grounds, ready for the final few lessons of the day.

* * *

It was early afternoon and Jack had told Lisa he would treat her to lunch at Maggie's. He was sat at the table when she walked in. They both sat down and read the menu, the waitress came over they ordered and got back to chatting. "So, what do you think this big announcement is?" Lisa asked.

"I honestly have no idea! Now, I don't think they are having a baby because of everything that went on last year." Jack said.

"No, I wouldn't think they were having a baby, especially after everything that went on last year with the whole mix up. I hate to say it, but do you think they could be splitting up?" she asked.

"I would hope not… yes, they were going through that rough spot last year, but they seem to have gotten over all of that… And I highly doubt they would announce a divorce to the family… Unless, they have decided to have another baby, which wouldn't be too crazy?" he suggested.

"No, I know… and you never know, even after everything that went on last year, they may have decided that they do want another baby. Aww wouldn't that be great? You would be a great-grandpa again!" Lisa joked.

"Well… technically, that would make you a great grandma," Jack teased.

"Shut up." Lisa laughed, "Well, whatever it is, I am sure it will be nothing to worry about. Come on now, what do you say, after this, we go for a drive?"

"That sounds brilliant." Jack replied.

* * *

It was 4pm and Ty's classes were over for the day, he was walking back to his truck while reading his texts and saw that he had one from Amy, ' _come over to the barn when you get home, just so I can see you before dinner. This morning was amazing by the way ;) xxx'_. Ty was grinning like an idiot and was bought out of his little daydream by Cassandra tapping him on the shoulder, "Hey… you talking to Amy there by any chance?" She laughed.

"Yep, you got it in one. I'm on my way home to see her now. Do you need a lift home or to Caleb's?" Ty asked.

"No, it's okay. Danny is going to Maggie's so he is dropping me off at the trailer on the way home. I just saw that you were smiling like an idiot at your phone, which usually means you're texting Amy, or you're reading a text from Amy." Cassandra laughed.

"Well, she is literally the greatest thing to ever happen to me, so I'm not complaining! Right, I best get off… I said I would meet her in the barn before dinner." He explained.

"Alright, well, I'll see you on Wednesday!" Cass said as she started walking over to Danny's car.

"Bye Cass!" Ty exclaimed. He got into his truck and text Amy back, ' _Will be at HL within the hour. I'll meet you in the office. Love you xxx'_. He smiled and put the radio on and drove off back to Heartland.

He pulled up to the barn and got out of the truck and walked inside the office, he saw Amy filling in her journals. He smiled and said, "Hey, you ok?"

"I am now that you're here," She laughed as he walked over to her and sat on the desk.

"Good, you know, I missed you today. It felt weird not working with you!" he said. Amy stood up and stood between his legs and he pulled her closer to him.

"Yeah, it was weird not having you to distract me from the horses every two seconds," she teased, leaning in for a kiss.

"You love it when im here distracting you though, don't you?" he asked in between kisses.

"Mmm yeah I do…" Amy started, but they were interrupted by a very recognisable sound in the doorway. They broke apart almost immediately and turned to see Jack stood there, "Dinner is ready you two. You best get over there before Lou goes mad at you," he laughed.

"Erm. we- will be right over." Ty stuttered. Once Jack left, he put his head on Amy's shoulder, "Wow… that is almost like a de ja vu… its because we were talking about it last night! Although, I am glad that we were more decent this time!"

"I know… come on… we best get over there before he comes back in." she laughed, taking his hand. They both walked over to the house for dinner.

* * *

Tim had been wondering what was going on all day, he had been thinking a number of things. He had a feeling that Lou could be pregnant, seeing as they went through that rough spot last year and had been generally happy since. He wouldn't say no to another grandchild as he knew that the family were beginning to accept him again. He got out of his truck and walked into the house, "Sorry I'm late, had some stuff to sort out. Have I missed anything?" he asked.

"No, you haven't. We are just about to eat. Grab a seat." Lou replied. Once Tim sat down, everyone started eating. The whole atmosphere around the table was weird, no one was saying anything, but everyone was dying to know what it was about. Ty had his hand on Amy's thigh and subconsciously rubbing circles with his thumb. He knew Amy was worried about what was going to be said tonight, but he knew that him just being there was reassuring her. Georgie was feeling nervous, she hadn't been able to concentrate all day at school, even after Stephen's wise words, she couldn't help but worry that things could all be about to change. Jack and Lisa had put the impending announcement out of their minds, as they knew that if they kept worrying, then it wouldn't do either of them any good. Lou and Peter had been quieter than usual, both of them were nervous about what the reaction to their news was going to be. Katie, as usual had no idea that anything was going on, so was just rabbiting on about her day at nursery and her princess tea party.

Once dinner was over, Jack was getting anxious, "Right, what is this big announcement that you two have to make?" he asked.

Lou and Peter looked at each other and stood up, Peter took a deep breath and said, "Well…"

 **AN: Cheers for the reviews people! I have another 2 and a half chapters preliminary written but not read or anything. They will slow down after this week as I have a 2000 word essay** ** _and_** **an ethics form needs to be complete and then another 1000 word essay, all due in the next 3 weeks! So bare with me for next few weeks. Let us know what you thought :D**


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109

"…Well…" Peter said.

"Well we have been talking about the possibility of moving…" Lou started.

"WHAT!? NO!? I am NOT moving anywhere!" Georgie exclaimed. Everyone else was too taken aback by this statement.

"No… its not what you think… when we were at the dude ranch, we were talking about that time we were going to build a house there and we realised, that that is something that we want." Lou explained.

"Wait? What?" Georgie asked.

"Well, me and your dad have been talking, and it is extremely crowded here at the moment. We just stopped looking for houses after the Hanley place burnt down. However, we were talking and thought, we could re try and build the house at the dude ranch, if everyone is okay with that of course," Lou said.

"Wow! That sounds awesome!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yeah that sounds so cool!" Georgie said.

"Grandpa, Lisa, would you two be okay with that?" Lou asked.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. We will just plan the building times around the guests at the dude ranch. I mean, we know what is going to happen and we can always plan around the build," Lisa replied.

"I think this is great news! That piece of land was never going to be used, and hasn't been touched since you started building the house all those years ago. I am honestly so happy for the pair of you," Jack congratulated them.

"Thanks Jack, Lisa… it really means a lot to us. I mean, I just wished we could have built it properly all those years ago. But then again, everything happens for a reason and this is going to be the next big step for our family." Peter explained.

"Well, I for one, am extremely happy for the both of you. I think this is an amazing step forward." Tim exclaimed.

"Thanks Tim. We really appreciate it. We are going to get the plans all sorted and drawn up during these next couple of weeks." Peter said.

"Can I help choose my room? Pleaseeee!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yes! You can! So can you Georgie! It will be a very, very good project, for all of us." Peter said.

"Right there is some champagne in the fridge, I feel that this is worth celebrating!" Jack exclaimed, "Oh and there is fizzy apple juice for you girls and Tim."

"Yes! Fizzy apple juice is my all time favrioute," Tim laughed.

"Me too! Grandpa Tim, please don't drink too much of it, only because I love it sooo much!" Katie told him.

"Okay, I will only have a small glass, is that okay with you?" he asked.

"Yeah… okay then." Katie said, sitting back down. Everyone laughed and Jack bought through the champagne and the apple juice. Ty bought through the glasses then Jack filled them up. Amy, Lou, Peter, Jack, Lisa and Ty all had a glass of champagne and Tim, Georgie and Katie had their glass of fizzy apple juice.

After a couple more drinks, everyone was sat in the lounge. Amy turned to Ty and said, "Right, we best go and do night check…"

"Ugh… okay." He said, starting to get up.

Tim interrupted, "You two stay here, me and my two granddaughters will go and do night check. You all finish up in here. Georgie, you know what you're doing don't you?"

"Yeah I do." Georgie replied.

"Thanks dad, thanks Georgie." Amy said.

"Erm, what about me? I am going to go and help them too!" Katie exclaimed.

Everyone laughed and Amy said, "Of course, thank you Katie! You better make sure they do everything correctly!"

"I will do! Bye!" she replied, running over to the door to catch up with Tim and Georgie.

* * *

Once they had left, Amy turned to Lou and said, "Wow… we were _not_ expecting that! I thought you were getting a divorce, _or_ going to have another kid. Now it makes sense why Katie was upset last night!"

"Yeah! Well, I am most definitely _not_ pregnant, and we are definitely _not_ getting a divorce," Lou laughed.

"Well, I have to say that me and Lisa also thought it was either you getting a divorce, or having a baby. Even after Katie getting upset, it just didn't click! I mean I am really surprised you haven't thought of doing the house build there again. This time, we can plan it around people staying at the dude ranch and everything, rather than just throwing yourselves into it." Jack explained, "You know Tim really thought you were pregnant, like 100% thought it… but of course, he wasn't here for that whole, how shall I put it, misunderstanding?"

"Yes… the misunderstanding… Although I for one am very glad he wasn't here for that whole night because. Yeah… it wasn't one of my finer moments, just walking out." Ty laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah… although, I am very glad it all got sorted in the end. Who would have thought it, Caleb O'Dell to the rescue?" Amy joked.

"Oh yeah I remember, he came and got you didn't he?" Ty asked.

"Yep." Amy laughed.

"Yeah he would have killed you if he was here at that moment in time! and I think he would have done the same if Peter had stormed out. Wow… that seems like so long ago now!" Lou laughed.

"Well, it was _like_ four months ago." Jack stated.

Four months. Four months since the whole pregnancy scare. Amy's eyes widened at the mention of the length of time it had been. "Erm, I just need to go and do something… I think Soraya was going to call me and I haven't had my phone on me all day." She said, standing up.

"Alright, but won't it be too late to ring her now?" Lisa asked, "It is like 2am in England…"

"Yeah, but im going to text her and tell her to ring me when she can tomorrow," Amy said quickly, walking through to her room. Once she got in, she shut the door and sighed. She hadn't promised to call Soraya what so ever, she just needed to think through some dates. Ty came through and saw her sitting on the bed, just staring into space. He walked over to her and sat down on the bed, "Hey, what's wrong? Is it the joking about your dad going to kill me? I know… it was a bit risky, but I found it funny," he laughed.

"No it's not that. It's the length of time it has been since the whole, you know…" Amy said.

"What do you mean?" Ty asked, feeling slightly confused.

"Well, remember this injection I was getting? Well… with all the stress we have been through these past couple of weeks… I kind of haven't been keeping track of things… and I think I was due to go back like 3 weeks ago…" She said, hoping he would get it.

Ty's face dropped, "Oh… does this mean…?" he asked.

"No, I don't think I am… but there is a possibility we haven't been you know, covered, for the past couple of weeks… We need to get to a doctor ASAP and get the pill, just to cover our backs… and then wait for an appointment…" Amy explained.

"Right, I am not at uni tomorrow, nor am I working at the clinic, we can go to the doctors then and get the pill, and arrange an appointment… Until you get the next injection, we are just going to have to be extremely careful, you know… use condoms for a while… I still have some in one of my drawers, so we are covered that way." Ty said, taking action.

"Alright, we will get up early ish tomorrow and book an emergency appointment and see what they say. It just feels really awkward saying it, you know? It's just gonna look like two kids couldn't be bothered using protection and got knocked up…" She sighed.

Ty wrapped his arm around her, "Hey. It's not like that! They have our notes; they will realise that it is just a genuine mistake. Have you had any reminder letters or anything?" he asked.

"Not that I know of… unless I have just put it in the pile of letters in the office…" she replied, getting worked up.

"Amy, don't start getting worked up. We have been under a _lot_ of stress recently, me working extra and you working extra. It has been hard. We just need to be 100 times more careful and maybe even put a reminder in your phone for a couple of weeks before if need be," he suggested.

"Yeah, good idea. You know, this is all Lou's fault… I mean if she hadn't scared me into changing the whole contraception method, then this would never have happened… although… we have saved a _lot_ of money these past few months," She teased.

"Yep, the monthly condom bill has paid for many meals out and also, the trip to Arizona, and probably future holidays to Australia, France, England, Germany, Spain and many other places," He teased.

"Oh shut up… ugh come on, we best go back through before they think we have killed each other or something," Amy said.

"Yep good idea. Although, I want a kiss before we go through," he laughed. Amy smiled and leaned in and gave him a kiss. They both got up and went back through to the living room.

* * *

"Dad has had to go, he has an AA meeting tonight so needed to go and get ready. He said he would see you both. Where have you been?" Lou asked.

"Oh, Soraya was still up – apparently she has deadlines tomorrow and didn't start her essay till yesterday, so she's pulling an all nighter," Amy said quickly.

Lou looked at the pair, who were shifting about uncomfortably and didn't believe what Amy had just told her, "Hmm alright. We are watching a film once Peter has put Katie to bed, are you two joining us or…?" she asked.

"Yeah we will, erm does anyone want a brew?" Ty replied.

Everyone nodded and he and Amy walked through to the kitchen and put the kettle on, they got the brew mugs ready, while the kettle was boiling, Amy was sat on the work top and Ty was stood in-between her legs with his hands resting on her thighs, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am fine. I will be even better after tomorrow morning. Can we just spend the day together on our own? I just need to be with you and get my head around all of this. I'm not scared or anything, I just want to get it all sorted. Then we can carry on normally." She replied.

Ty leaned in and gave her a kiss, "Of course. We will do whatever you want tomorrow." He said, giving her another kiss.

Amy smiled and put her arms around his neck, "Thank you, I really do love you." She replied.

"And I really love you too," he replied, giving her yet another kiss.

"Are you two making these brews or not?" Lou asked as she walked through.

Ty and Amy pulled apart and Ty turned and started making the brews, "Sorry, we were just talking." He said.

"Hmmm… is everything okay with you two? You have both been off we were talking about our little misunderstanding about the pregnancy and dad. Is it because of us making jokes about dad killing people? Bit too close to home?" Lou asked.

"Yeah… it just bought back some… you know… bad memories." Amy replied.

"Sorry. We realised once you both left that it was probably that. Come on, lets take these through and start the film, we have chosen school of rock, because Georgie has said she's never watched it before, and I think Grandpa and Lisa will even like it!" Lou laughed. Her, Ty and Amy all got the drinks and walked through to the living room and handed them out the drinks. They all sat down and watched the film together.

* * *

When the film had finished Jack said, "Right, I am going to bed now. That was one of the funniest films I have seen in a very long time!"

"Yeah, I am going to come too, I have had a busy day." Lisa replied.

"Okay, good night grandpa, Lisa." Lou said. Everyone else exchanged their goodnights and they went off to Jack's room.

"I am going to go up to, I am up doing the morning chores seeing as you two can't be bothered," Georgie groaned.

"Actually Georgie, we have something on tomorrow, so we can't do it. Anyway, you had near enough all of last week off, Me and Ty did five out of the last seven days…" Amy said.

"Hmmm… whatever… it's still not fair, especially when I am on my own!" She moaned.

"Georgie, that is enough. You work on this ranch as much as any one of us do. Amy and Ty have one day off and Amy is on for the rest of this week, so you need to stop moaning and do as you're told." Lou said sternly.

Georgie rolled her eyes, "Alright. Goodnight."

Once Georgie had gone upstairs, Lou and Peter made their excuses and went to bed, leaving Amy and Ty on their own in the living room. Ty was flicking through the channels and saw that American Pie was about to start, "Shall we watch this and then go to bed?" he asked.

"Yeah okay," She replied, standing up so he could lie down and make room for her. Once he had gotten comfy, she lay down next to him and they both watched American Pie.

"Wow, they took it better than I expected! I thought Georgie would have thrown a huge hissy fit on us!" Peter exclaimed while getting ready for bed.

"Yeah, I know. But I think because we are kind of building our own place, it is different for her now, as she gets to help choose her own room and have an input. I bet she never has had that chance before. This is a new beginning for our family," Lou replied sliding into bed.

"I know; it is going to be great. I mean, to _finally_ have a place to call our own." He said, getting into bed also, "Although, I couldn't help but notice there was something off with Amy and Ty, after the conversation we had and when they went to their room. Did they tell you anything?"

"Thank you! So I wasn't the only one to notice it then! Thank god… I mean, they said to me that it was because of the whole dad thing, you know saying that he would have killed you or Ty if you had walked out and what not… but I don't know… I really am not convinced," She explained.

"You know, that probably is it. Because, even though they have put everything that happened with Tim over and done with, it is probably still raw and a tad sensitive for them. Just don't press them _too_ much about it." Peter said.

"No I know… I just worry about them sometimes. I don't know why, because they are both fully grown adults!" Lou laughed.

"Yeah, they are…Can't believe we are going to have a house to finally call our own! I can't believe it! I'm so excited!" Peter exclaimed – still shocked about everything himself.

"I know! It is amazing! You know what Mr Morris; I love you so much it is unreal! I can not wait to start our new life in our new home together." She said, giving him a kiss.

Peter kissed her back, and when they pulled away, he looked at her and said, "I love you too. I don't know how I would have gotten through these past couple of years without you. You, Lou Fleming-Morris are _the_ best thing to ever happen to me."

Lou smiled and cuddled up to him, "You're the best thing to ever happen to me too… right come on, we should try and get some sleep considering that we are up with the girls, early on again in the morning…" she said.

"Mmm… yeah, good night Lou." He replied sleepily.

"Night Peter," She sighed closing her eyes.

* * *

Once the film was over, Amy went to the bathroom, while Ty went and got ready for bed. He got into bed on his side and waited for her to come in, when she came in, she got undressed and climbed into bed, she wriggled over to Ty's pillow and put her arm over his waist. Ty looked at her and kissed her softly on the lips, "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah… just ive been thinking," She said.

"Oh god… is the world about to implode or something?" Ty teased.

"No, I have been seriously thinking… you know, when we are married…" She said.

"Yeah, it will be the best feeling in the world," he replied.

"Yeah, it will be. But, I can't help but wonder what we are going to do, once we are actually married… Like where are we going to live, what are you going to do? Stay with Scott full time or come and work with me full time, or split your time between us?" she asked.

"Amy… We will make things work; we can plan all of this in good time. I mean, depending on what we do, I wouldn't want to leave Scott in the lurch, I could split my time between the clinic and here, but only if you would be okay with that. As for where we are going to stay, I am sure Jack will be okay with us staying here until we figure some stuff out. The good thing is, that I don't have any student loans to pay off, with Wade and Mrs Bell helping me out, and obviously, this scholarship I am on, means I wont have the bills from these past few years either. That way, we can save whatever money we make and either buy a place in town, or well, a ranch somewhere. We don't have to talk about this now Amy, I mean, yeah, Lou and Peter are moving and building their new 'old' home. But you have a lot of things on your mind right now, especially with all of this injection business, I just think we should get that sorted first and _then_ talk about proper plans for after we are married. What do you think?" Ty asked, as he was drawing circles on her arms.

"I think that is a great idea… I think it just came to me because of everything that Lou and Peter said, I just started thinking about our future," Amy confessed, "But Ty, I don't want anyone to find out about our little situation, because Lou will get mad probably and god knows what grandpa and dad would do if they knew…"

"Of course, no one is going to find out. It will just be between you and I. And no, I am not quoting one direction there," he teased.

Amy looked at him and shook her head, "Wow… you are a such a knobhead… But it's okay because you always know what to say to bring me down and help me through whatever I am going through. I love you so much Ty Borden, and I _really_ can't wait to marry you." She said looking lovingly into his emerald green eyes.

"And I Miss Fleming, can not wait to marry you either. And I know, I am a knobhead, _but_ that is one of the reasons why you love me so much!" He joked, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Amy laughed and leant in and gave him a kiss, "Right, what time are we setting this alarm for tomorrow? Because I need to ring the doctors ASAP to try and get an appointment for tomorrow or at least Wednesday." She explained.

"Right, lets say, get up at 8 or 8:30, then we can go and get breakfast and then ring up. We can then decide how we are going to spend the day, and see what needs to be done. We actually need to make the loft up for us, as Stephen is staying over for the rest of the week isn't he?" Ty asked.

"Oh shit… I forgot about that! But yeah, we will do that and hopefully we can get a doctor's appointment tomorrow, because you can come with me then," Amy explained.

"Even if you can't get one for tomorrow, I will ditch school to come with you. I'm not letting you go on your own," he said.

Amy smiled, "And that, Ty Borden is another one of the thousand reasons, why I love you so much." She said, giving him a kiss.

She rolled over and switched the alarm on, while Ty opened up his arms for her to lie in. They both said their goodnights and Ty fell asleep almost instantly. Amy on the other hand was worrying about the whole contraception issue, she mentally told herself she _needed_ to be on the ball as she did not want to have anything to worry about. She lay there, listening to the steady thump of Ty's heartbeat, which lulled her into a deep sleep.

 **AN: hope you all liked it :) So, Lou and Peter finally building their dream home eh? That will be fun :P Let us know what you thought :)**


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110

Ty was in the kitchen, cooking him and Amy some breakfast, they had managed to get an emergency appointment at the doctors for early on in the afternoon. They had planned to do some work at the ranch and do a quick check on the horses and then go to the doctor's appointment in Hudson. Lou walked through with a pile of laundry and said, "Morning, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay, just making some breakfast." He replied, while turning the sausages.

"Are you sure? Because you and Amy seemed kind of, off yesterday. It wasn't just the talk about the pregnancy scare and dad was it?" She asked.

"Erm, yeah it was. It just bought some thoughts back and she got a bit upset, that's all. She's okay this morning though, we have planned a nice day together. We are going to do some work with the horses, sort the loft out for tonight and then we are off into town. We just want to spend some time together," Ty explained, not wanting to tell her the real reason.

Lou, still not seeming convinced, decided to accept his explanation and just let them get on with whatever they were dealing with, "Hmm, okay. But you know, I am always here for both of you, no matter what it is, right?"

"Yeah, thanks Lou. We do appreciate it. I think we just need some time together away from here. We have even been talking about when we are going to use that weekend away package that we got from Jack and Lisa from Christmas," Ty said.

"Ooo, I forgot you two had that! When do you think you'll go?" Lou asked.

"Well, maybe the weekend after I finish my last exam, which is in about 6 weeks. You know, we just want to de-stress." He explained.

"That sounds good, I bet you can have a lot of fun that weekend," she said suggestively.

Ty chuckled, "Yeah, I think we can."

Lou laughed and went through to the utility room to sort out the laundry. Amy walked through about five minutes later and saw Ty standing over the grill, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his shoulder, "Something smells nice," she complimented.

"I know, I used my nice after shave this morning," he teased.

"Shut up you, I was talking about the food…" She laughed, letting go and walking over to the kettle and making some brews.

"Can you make me a coffee please Amy?" Lou shouted from the utility room.

"Yeah, okay." Amy replied.

Amy made the brews while Ty was finishing up with the pairs breakfast. They all sat down and chatted about their day ahead. Lou was saying that she had to do some errands for the dude ranch, while Amy and Ty told her that they wouldn't be home for dinner.

Later that morning, Amy had just finished making the bed in the loft, when she heard Ty's recognisable footsteps on the stairs, he was bringing up a bag with their clothes, "Hey, I've packed us loads of stuff," He said, walking over to her, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I think it will be better once we get it over and done with. I'm still not sure what to say though," Amy confessed.

"Well, we just say that we have had a lot of stress recently and explain that you had the injection but think you've missed the date that you needed to go back and see them or something along those lines. The doctor isn't going to judge us for that though, I mean its not like we have just gone around not using protection, we decided to go on the injection and its just we have been stressed, so therefore have a feeling we may have missed our appointment." Ty explained.

"Yeah, good idea. Right, come on, we need to set off now." Amy replied, taking his hand. The pair of them walked downstairs and got into the truck and drove off to Hudson.

They were sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office, Amy was fiddling with the horse shoe charm on her bracelet, just spinning it around and not really taking in anything that was going on. Ty realised that she was stressing and took a hold of her hand in both of his and looked at her, "Amy, stop stressing. Everything is going to be okay. I promise you that we will make sure everything is sorted from now on." He said softly.

"I know; I am just nervous. We haven't even done anything wrong, it is just a stressful thing to deal with sometimes isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah, now please stop worrying." Ty said, kissing her temple. They sat in silence and waited for their name to be read out. The doctor came out not long later and called her in, they both stood up and walked through.

"Hi Miss Fleming, and sorry, who are you?" The doctor asked.

"This is Ty, he's my fiancé." She explained.

"Alright I'm Dr Virani, take a seat. So, what can I do for you today?" she asked.

"Well, a few months ago, I had the contraceptive injection, and, well, we have been through a lot of stress recently. And to cut a long story short, last night someone reminded me of something that happened, and basically, I have realised that I haven't had the injection since, and it seems to have been like four months…" Amy replied.

"Oh alright, let me just have a look at these notes and figure out where we go from here," Dr Virani said, scrolling through her computer. Ty still had a hold of Amy's hand in both of his and was rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand soothingly.

"Well, I have the dates here and it seems that you two are very lucky and have got yourselves worked up for no reason. You aren't due to get the injection for another two weeks, you are actually on our mailing list for next week." Dr Virani informed them.

"Oh thank god. I can't begin to tell you how relieved I am!" Amy exclaimed.

"Me too… oh wow. We really need to be on the ball in the future," Ty laughed awkwardly.

"Well, I'm glad that you two are in the clear. But, for future reference, we will always send a letter a couple of weeks before with an appointment." She explained.

"Well, yeah, we thought that, but I just thought it was put with other letters somewhere. Honestly, our family are dreadful at passing on messages and letters!" Amy laughed.

"Well, if that is everything, then you are okay to go. Unless there is anything else you would like to talk about?" she asked.

"Nope, nothing. Thank you so much." Amy replied.

"Yeah, thank you." Ty said.

"Well, you two are very responsible people, it is not often that people your age would come in here and worry about this type of thing, especially when it turns out that you are early for your appointment!" Dr Virani laughed, "I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"Okay, bye," Amy replied.

"Bye." Ty said. They both stood up and walked out of the doctor's office, Amy hooked her arm around Ty's and they walked out of the doctors and walked over to the truck.

Back at the ranch, Jack and Lisa had been talking about the future, they were sat at the kitchen table, waiting for Lou and Peter to get home as they needed to talk to them two before making any big decisions. "Jack, you need to stop worrying! I think Lou and Peter will be fine with the idea! I mean, they are off doing their own thing after all," Lisa explained.

"Yeah I know; it just seems weird. But, I do think that this is the best thing for everyone." Jack said.

"It is, now stop worrying and pop the kettle on! I really want a brew," She laughed. Jack shook his head and started making the brews for them both. About five minutes later, Lou and Peter walked in the house with Katie, who was in a really giddy mood, "Erm, can we talk to you two?" Jack asked as Lou and Peter were taking their coats off.

"Yeah sure, what's up grandpa?" Lou asked.

"Erm, Katie, why don't you go and see your sister and Stephen? They are upstairs doing work," Lisa suggested.

"Okay. Bye!" Katie said, as she ran through to the living room and then ran upstairs.

"Alright, what is all this about? Have you had second thoughts about us having the plot at the dude ranch?" Lou asked.

"No, no. that's not it! We think that is an amazing idea! We have been talking about _our_ future." Jack explained.

"Right, and, what about _your_ future?" Lou asked, feeling confused.

"Well, we were talking about how we are always going from two places, either mine or here. We realised that we don't want to do that anymore, we would prefer to have somewhere that is just ours. Now, we don't need the huge place that is Fairfield, so I am going to sell the house, but not the business." Lisa told them.

"Wow, so you're going to move in here?" Peter asked.

"Well, no. Not exactly." She replied.

"What do you mean, not exactly?" Lou asked.

"Well, we were talking about Heartland's future, and the business. Now we did want to talk to you two to see if you would agree with this," Jack explained.

"Agree with what?" Lou replied, starting to get annoyed about Jack dancing around the subject.

"Well, you know that Amy has the business here, and Ty is going to become more involved when he finishes school?" he asked to which Lou and Peter nodded, "Well, we were going to suggest that they stay here, you two and the kids will obviously have your house – when you get that done – to which there is no time limit – of course. And me and Lisa would buy a cottage somewhere, just small enough for the pair of us, we have been looking today, and the cottage between our ranch, and your dads, is up for sale." Jack said, "So, we were going to go and look at it. Only if you two would be okay with that decision though, we wouldn't want to do anything to upset you."

"Grandpa, seriously. This is the best thing you have said in a long time! Why would I be upset?" Lou asked.

"Well, just the fact that you aren't staying here… and well, I don't know, I just thought that you would feel upset. Are you sure that you are okay with this?" he asked, again.

"Grandpa, of course! It makes so much sense for Amy and Ty to live here, I mean, they do all the work with the horses, and me and Peter will have our house and you and Lisa, will literally be right next door! I honestly feel that this is the best decision for you and for the whole family. Have you spoken to Ty and Amy about it at all?" she replied.

"No, not yet. We wanted to make sure that it was ok with you two, I mean, its nice to be able to talk about what is going to happen. Where are Amy and Ty by the way?" Jack asked.

"Oh they went into town for the afternoon, and I think they are staying out, as they are having dinner. They will probably be home late," Lou informed them.

"Oh wow, typical! When we have something to tell them, they are out! Oh well, I will speak to them when they get home and tell them that I want to talk to them tomorrow," Jack laughed.

"Yeah good idea, I'm going to do a sausage casserole for dinner, it will be ready in about an hour," Lou said.

"I'll help you Lou." Lisa said, "Jack, Peter, you two go and have a beer and a chat or something."

"Alright, that sounds good with me!" Peter said, standing up and getting some beer out of the fridge, "Do you want one Jack?"

"Oh go on then, you've twisted my arm," he replied.

"It never takes much twisting for you," Lisa joked. Jack laughed and gave her a kiss.

Jack and Peter were sat in the living room, talking about everything, "So, have you drawn up any plans for the new house then?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, we have. We have adapted it slightly since last time, because of Georgie, so we have decided to do a four bedroom, one story house. It's not going to be massive, but then, it is going to have enough space for us all to live comfortably. We are in the middle of getting the plans finalised and we re really excited to see how it's all going to pan out. Hopefully it will be started on by summer," Peter explained.

"Wow, that sounds amazing! I am so happy for you Peter, I think this will really be the next step in your lives and it will be the best thing for all of you," Jack replied.

"So do I Jack, so do I. I also think what you said with Amy and Ty taking over this place is the best thing for everyone. I mean, they are the ones who will be running like the whole business, and with Ty going to be a fully qualified vet, they will bring in more money through that aspect. I think that Heartland has always been the right place for them, they just seem to fit the whole characteristics of the place don't they?" Peter said.

"Yeah, they really do. I think Heartland could expand and grow extremely well with Ty's experience as a vet, and obviously Amy's reputation. Then there are me and Tim, with the cows, and Lou with the Dude Ranch. I honestly think, after the crappy year we all had last year, that this year is the beginning of us all moving on in life." Jack replied.

"Yeah, it really is," Peter smiled and finished his beer.

"Thank you for dinner, it was lovely," Amy said as her and Ty were walking out of Maggie's.

"It's my pleasure, I recon we needed it." He replied, "So I text Caleb saying we would meet them at KO's when we are done, so hopefully, they should be there when we get there."

"Oh good, it will be nice to catch up with them," she said.

"Yeah, it really will." He replied as they walked along the road to the bar. They walked inside and went to the bar to get some coke, once they had their drinks, they walked over to the table that Caleb and Cass were sat at. "Finally decided to make it then!" Caleb laughed.

"Yeah, Maggie's was really busy so the food was longer coming to us, but it was still great food - as always! How are you two then?" Ty asked.

"I'm good, I have a couple of rodeo's lined up in the next couple of weeks, so I am pretty busy on that front." Caleb replied.

"And me, well, as you know we have all these exams and assignments! So I am working my arse off trying to get it done! Only 6 more weeks to go though!" Cass exclaimed.

"I know! I actually can't wait! 6 more weeks and then we are done. And we will become fully fledged vets! That's if we pass the year of course!" Ty laughed.

"I have no doubts that you two can't pass this year! You are both really good at what you do!" Amy exclaimed.

"Cheers, you don't know how much that means to hear! It is getting stressful, but it will definitely be worth it!" Cass said.

"Yeah, thanks hon, I appreciate it! I think we will both be okay. It's going to be a stressful one, but I think we can do it! Me, you and Danny have a great study team going on, and then I have an awesome study buddy for when I come home as well," Ty laughed.

"Oo ey, I thought when you two studied in the past together, it didn't work out so well?" Cass asked.

"Yeah, well, we have kind of come up with a new system, and as you said, as long as she can read, then that is all I need," Ty replied.

"Yeah, the new system seems to be working pretty well!" Amy laughed.

"Better than when Caleb was testing me, what was it? Oh yeah 'what side is the left ventricle on'…" Ty said.

"Well, you answered it correctly! So therefore, I helped you out! Anyway, I help Cass with her revision sometimes, and I have to say, I am a pretty good motivator, if you know what I mean," Caleb said ever so cryptically.

"Yeah, I have to say the same, I think Ty loves doing revision with me, I too, can be an amazing motivator. However, when your niece walks in on the motivating, it's kind of a buzz kill!" Amy laughed.

"Yeah… that was… terrible." Ty groaned.

"Seriously? She walked in? ouch…" Caleb cringed.

"Yeah… luckily she didn't see _too_ much… just some fumbling around and pulling the covers over us in super quick time. Luckily Lou had clicked to what had happened when Katie was asking the whole ' _why don't you have a shirt on Amy'_ questions and ran through and took her out of the room," Ty explained.

"Wow… I guess the ' _do not disturb_ ' sign doesn't really work then," Cass laughed.

"Well, even if we did have it on there, Katie can't read so it wouldn't have done anything!" Amy replied, "But, luckily Lou took her out on Pogie, so she quickly forgot about it!"

Everyone laughed and they carried on getting caught up on their lives. At around 9pm, Ty and Amy decided it was time to call it a night, so they drove back to Heartland.

Once they pulled up to the ranch, they walked into the barn and up into the loft. As soon as they got into the loft, Ty spun Amy around and kissed her. Amy reciprocated the kiss and put her arms around his neck. She could feel his hands moving up her shirt, caressing her back and sides, she started to undo Ty's buttons and pushed it over his shoulders. Ty started to do the same to Amy's, slowly undoing her buttons and pushing it off of her shoulders, leaving her in her bra. He kicked his shoes off and Amy did the same with hers, he stood and looked at her, "You really are the most beautiful woman in the world, you know that?" Ty asked. Amy blushed slightly and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him again, Ty started to walk them over to the bed, pushing her down and climbing on top of her. They were so wrapped up in the moment, that they didn't hear footsteps behind them, "Amy, Ty…" Jack said as he walked in, "Oh… erm, I'm sorry…" He stumbled. Ty rolled off of Amy and pulled the covers up over them, both of them were breathing rapidly.

"Is everything okay Jack?" Ty asked, once they were both decent.

"Erm, I just wanted to talk to you both, but it can wait until tomorrow." Jack stuttered, "Erm carry on… I mean, erm… bye." Jack walked quickly down the stairs and made his way back over to the house.

As Jack left Amy groaned and buried her face into Ty's side, "Did that _really_ just happen?" She mumbled.

"Yep… I think it did…" Ty said, still shocked himself.

"Okay… well, we haven't had _that_ happen before… at least in the past, we have been near enough fully clothed!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah… did he really tell us to carry on though?" Ty asked, feeling slightly numb.

"I think he did…" Amy laughed.

"I don't think I could carry on after that…" He laughed.

Amy leant up on her elbow and looked at him with a wicked grin, "Are you sure about that?" she asked suggestively. She moved closer to him and started kissing his neck.

"Well, now you come to mention it… I am sure I could be persuaded," Ty teased, allowing her to take control of the situation. Their night, was well and truly only just beginning.

 **AN: Thanks for some amazing reviews on the last chapter – I really do appreciate it :) Thank you!**


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111

Ty had just got back from uni and was going to see Amy, who was in the barn. Jack had asked them for a chat when Ty got home, but neither of them knew what it was going to be about. He walked into the barn office and saw Amy working on the computer, "Hey, you okay?" he asked walking up and sitting on the desk.

"Yeah, I'm not too bad. Just updating the system of the progress we made last week and checking my schedule for the next couple of weeks," she explained, "How was your day?"

"Well, we had a three-hour seminar on clinical skills development… it was extremely boring and I honestly don't know how I didn't fall asleep!" he exclaimed.

"Wow… that sounds fun… I still can't believe you managed to make it in today after all our excitement last night! I nearly fell asleep while mucking out the stalls this morning!" she laughed.

"We really need to learn to try and not have fun all through the early hours, especially when it's a 6am get up! Although, it was a lot of fun, and after everything we went through yesterday, it was a _very_ good way to de-stress!" he teased,

"Yeah, it really was. I am just so glad that everything is okay and we have nothing to worry about. As soon as my letter is here, I will book an appointment straight away!" She replied.

"Yeah good idea. Wow, so, what do you recon Jack wants to talk to us about?" he asked.

Amy shook her head, "I honestly have no idea! I mean it could be anything… especially after what he walked in on last night…" She cringed.

Ty grimaced at the memory, "Oh no… please don't remind me! That was the most horrifying moment of my life, even more so than when I mixed up the dog's names and gave someone some random dogs ashes!"

Amy started giggling, "Oh my god! That was hilarious! I honestly can't believe you did that! I know your head was in another place and everything, but even so, that has to be the story of the century! Poor sparky!"

Ty also started laughing at the memory, "Wow… but on a serious note, what could Jack want to speak to us about?" he asked, again.

"Like I said, I have no idea. I can't think of anything obvious. I guess we are just going to have to wait and see. I did say we would be right over once you got home from uni though." She replied, standing up and walking over to him. He stood up and took her hand and they both made their way over to the house.

* * *

They walked inside to see Lou busy preparing dinner, "Hey you two, grandpa is in the living room." She informed them.

"Thanks Lou, do you know what he wants to talk to us about?" Amy asked as she was kicking off her shoes.

"No, not too sure. But you have the front room to yourselves, Katie is upstairs with Georgie and Stephen," Lou replied.

"Ah, the little mood killer trick again Lou?" Ty laughed as he walked through to the kitchen.

"Yep. She does come in handy for some things," Lou joked.

"Yeah, but not when she walks in on what she tends to walk in on!" he cringed.

"Yeah… she has a habit of doing that doesn't she? Right you two better go and talk to grandpa before dinner is ready." She replied.

Ty and Amy both braced themselves and walked through to the living room – it felt awfully like the night he caught them in the barn after the awkward encounter. They sat down on the sofa and waited for Jack, who was on his chair, to speak.

"I suppose you're wondering what I wanted to talk to you both about?" he asked.

"Erm yeah, kind of… by the way, we are _really_ sorry for last night," Ty Started.

Jack interrupted, "No, no, don't worry about that. I should have knocked. Anyway, that is not what I wanted to talk to you about. Well, basically, after these past couple of days, with Lou and Peter deciding to move out, me and Lisa have been talking about the future."

"Right, and what does yours and Lisa's future have to do with us?" Amy asked.

"Well, we were talking about living arrangements, you know, like, in the future. We were talking about how its stupid to be moving from one place to another," he explained.

"Right, so Lisa is moving in here? Well, to be honest grandpa it is about time," Amy laughed.

"No, not exactly. We have decided to get a place of our own, well, actually, we are looking at the bungalow that is between here and your dads. Lisa is selling the Fairfield house, but not the business. We feel that due to us both getting _older_ that it is right for us to move on." He went on.

"Alright, but that would mean…" Ty said.

"Yes, that I am letting you two stay here. Run your business here, raise your family and just live your lives here. There really are no two better people who I would like to see take over Heartland." Jack complimented.

Amy and Ty were both speechless. Amy looked at Ty, and saw that he too was just as shocked at her, she turned to Jack and said, "Wha-at… are you sure? I mean…"

"Yes of course I am sure! The whole family are sure too! Honestly, this is the best thing for Heartland's future _and_ yours." He said.

"Oh my god… wow… okay… erm…I don't know what to think… or say…" Ty laughed awkwardly.

"Wow. Grandpa are you sure? Really? Wow…" Amy stammered.

"Yes I am sure, you two are the best two people for it! This is the best thing for the whole family." Jack laughed at how shocked the pair appeared.

"Thank you. Wow. Thank you!" Ty exclaimed.

Amy stood up and walked over to Jack, who too had stood up and gave him a hug, "Thank you, grandpa. We would be honoured to carry on the business. Thank you so much!" She exclaimed.

Ty stood up and walked over to Jack and shook his hand, "Thanks Jack. You honestly don't understand how amazing this feels!" he exclaimed, still numb from the news.

"Well everyone has agreed that this is the best. It's going to give you two a chance to have a place of your own once you are married and carry on as normal. I for one am looking forward to the next chapter in all of our lives. Like we have all said, this year, is our year." Jack said.

"Yeah, it really is. Wow I really can't believe this." Ty said, still feeling overwhelmed.

"Well believe it! Because it is happening!" Lou said as she was bringing the dinner plates through to the table.

* * *

Later that night Jack had gone over to Fairfield to see Lisa, Peter was doing some work in the living room, Ty, Georgie, Ste and Katie were doing night check while Lou and Amy were doing the dishes, "So what time are you two heading out then?" Lou asked while passing Amy a plate.

"Well, Caleb said we should meet them at the bar at 8, we are celebrating because Kit and Danny are near enough all moved in now! I still can't believe grandpa and Lisa are moving in together!?" Amy exclaimed.

"I know, when he told me and Peter, we were shocked too. But then again, it does kind of make sense doesn't it? Do you recon Ty has managed to get over the shock yet?" she laughed.

"I think so; I think he needs some time to fully realise what's happening. You know what he is like! But he isn't working until tomorrow afternoon so we can spend some time together in the morning." Amy replied.

"Ah that's good. Georgie and Stephen are doing morning duties all week so at least you get a lie in!" Lou laughed.

"Yeah I know, I love how if she is doing them with anyone bar Ste, she will make a huge fuss about it!" Amy said.

Lou shook her head, "Yeah, tell me about it! Typical teenager that one!"

"She really is. Hey, forgot to ask, when are you and Peter meeting with the developers?" Amy asked.

"Well, we have been making the plans and everything, because obviously with Georgie being an added extra, we have decided to add another bedroom, so it's going to be a four bedroom, one story. If we did a two story, it wouldn't fit in with the whole keeping of the area. It's not going to be huge, but big enough for us all to live comfortably. I can't wait to get it started!" Lou said excitedly.

"Wow, it sounds like its going to be amazing!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah it is! Oh here they come now," Lou said looking out the window at Ty, Katie, Georgie and Stephen walking over from the barn.

When the four of them walked in, they all took their shoes off and came into the kitchen, "We are going to go and do our homework," Georgie said.

"Alright, Katie, why don't you go and keep daddy company?" Lou asked.

"Yay! Okay!" Katie exclaimed running through to go and sit with Peter.

"How much homework do you two have?" Lou asked turning to Georgie and Stephen.

"Erm just maths and English today, and its only like 3 questions for each." Georgie replied.

"Alright then, you best go and get that done. Remember curfew is 10," Lou reminded them as they were walking out the room.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever…" Georgie sighed walking upstairs.

Amy, Lou and Ty all walked through to the living room, Katie was half asleep on the couch and Peter was doing some work, "Hey Katie, you want to go to bed?" Lou asked.

Katie yawned and nodded, she raised her arms, asking to be carried. Lou picked her up and carried her through to bed. Amy looked at her watch and saw that it was nearly 8, "Hey hun, we better get going… We are going to be late," she said.

"Yeah, let me just go and change my shirt, I stink of horses!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, you really do!" Amy teased. Ty shot her a look and walked through to the bedroom and quickly changed his shirt. Once he walked back through, Lou had rejoined them, "Right have a good night you two, and I'll see you tomorrow," She said.

"Yeah, have a good night." Peter said, looking up from his laptop momentarily.

"Bye," Amy and Ty both said at the same time as they left.

* * *

They pulled up to the bar and Ty switched the engine off, "I can't begin to tell you how happy I am. I love you Amy," Ty said as they both got out of the truck.

"I love you too," She said, wrapping her arm around his waist. They proceeded to walk into the bar and went and got some drinks, Ty got a beer and Amy got a lemonade and lime, they walked over to the table that Kit, Danny, Caleb and Cass were at, "Hey guys," Ty said, grinning like an idiot. He and Amy both sat down.

"Hey man, you okay?" Caleb asked.

"Aye, we are completely fine." Ty replied.

"Oh yeah, what's this then?" Danny asked, picking up on their happiness.

"Well, basically… Lou and Peter are building themselves a house at the dude ranch, which got Jack and Lisa thinking about their future… and well those two have decided to buy a cottage somewhere to live together and spend some time with each other and like retire together… even though neither of them will like ever retire because they are both work obsessed… buy anyway, Jack has decided to let us stay at Heartland and run and expand the business," Ty explained.

Everyone stared, "Wow! That's awesome!" Danny exclaimed after a few moments silence.

"Jesus you two! Congrats! Bet you're both buzzing!" Kit exclaimed.

"Bloody hell, who would have thought that _you_ would have ended up staying at Heartland, let alone run it!" Caleb laughed.

"I know! Who would have thought that me, the stupid kid on probation, would end up running Heartland with one of the 'babes' I was warned to stay ten feet away from at all times, and any part of me that crossed that line would be removed! I tell you, I have a charm that has the ability to win everyone over," Ty laughed.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever. You keep telling yourself that!" she laughed.

"Wow you two, this is huge! Actually, me and Caleb have some news," Cassandra informed the group.

"Ooo what?" Kit asked.

"Well, its nothing as exciting as your news like, _but_ …" Cassandra started, but was suddenly interrupted by Caleb, "I asked Cass to move in with me, and…"

"I said yes! Well, we have decided to sell the land that the trailer is on and buy a place near you guys," Cassandra informed them, nodding at Danny and Kit.

"Wow, so we are all growing up! Kit and Danny all moved into their lovely new flat _and_ Caleb and Cass moving in together and then obviously, when Soraya and Dylan move back over, they are moving into somewhere! God, it feels so weird!" Ty exclaimed.

"Yeah… it really does! And you three finishing vet school this year! 2016 is honestly everyone's year." Amy said.

"Yeah, it really is." Kit sighed happily. The six of them continued to talk and drink.

* * *

Back at the ranch, Lou was sat watching Law and Order, while Peter was _still_ working on his laptop. He had barely said two words to her all night, and it seemed like there was something wrong, but she just didn't know what, she got the remote and paused the program, "Babe?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Peter grunted, not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, I just really want to get this work finished by tomorrow, so I can have Friday off to spend with you." He replied, closing the laptop lid.

"Oh right! So, Friday off to spend with me? What are you thinking of doing?" Lou asked curiously.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the Dude Ranch alone, and plan out things for our home. Then maybe go on a trail ride lunch or something? I just think we deserve to spend some time together," Peter explained.

"Wow! Yeah! We can get everything finalized before we go to the planners next week. I am so excited! I mean everything is finally coming together! And I really wouldn't say no to a trail ride date, that sounds so fun!" Lou laughed, "You get back to work! Because I'm now officially holding you to that! No getting out of it!"

Peter leant over and gave her a kiss, "Alright, I'll definitely get it done if that's the case," he laughed, opening his laptop back up and carried on with the work. Lou grabbed the remote and continued watching Law and order, feeling ever so happy with how life was turning out.

* * *

"I'm so glad you told them tonight!" Lisa exclaimed, Jack had just finished telling her about Ty and Amy's reactions to the news about Heartland.

"Same, they were honestly gobsmacked! But very excited. I think they were more shocked that _I_ had decided to move away from Heartland with you, because they know about my hatred for change," he laughed.

"Yes, I was actually surprised about this little situation! But I am very glad that we have come to this agreement. I really hope we can get that cottage, it really does seem perfect for us." Lisa sighed.

"No, I know, it does. So, you are putting Fairfield on the market next week and I'm sure you'll get an offer like straight away, because it is an incredible house!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, you know, I've never really felt like this is a homely place. Even though I have lived here for years, it has just never been home for me. Even when I was with Dan, it was never 'home' because we were both in France a lot of the time, and travelling all over Canada and America," she explained, "Heartland has always been more of a 'home' for me."

"Wow, I never knew you felt like that! But I understand where you are coming from, I am in love with that cottage and I think that cottage will be the best home in the world, as it will be _ours._ " Jack said.

"Same. You know, I do love you Jack," Lisa exclaimed.

"And I love you too," Jack said kissing her head, they both looked back at the television and carried on watching their show.

* * *

The lads had been playing pool for over half an hour, and the girls were sat at the table, chatting, "Ouch… so Jack walked in? Yikes…" Cass cringed.

"Yep… that was honestly the worst moment in my whole entire life!" Amy exclaimed.

"What was the worst moment of your entire life?" Caleb asked as he came back over with the boys, completely interrupting the conversation.

"Oh nothing…" Amy replied.

"Is it what happened last night?" Danny asked curiously, while trying to hold back a laugh.

Amy turned to Ty, "You told them?" she asked.

Ty raised his hands in surrender, "Well, you told them!" he defended.

"Yeah…true… but yes Caleb, it was the worst moment of my entire life," Amy then answered Caleb's question.

"So, how much are you three looking forward to the next 5 and a half weeks?" Kit asked, changing the subject.

"Excited, but very nervous. I mean, we are finishing vet school in 5 and a half weeks _but_ we then have to wait a few months for our final grades… So that will be scary!" Cass exclaimed.

"I know… That is the worst bit about it, the waiting!" Danny sighed.

"Yeah, it is… I think we are going to be okay though; we just need to get through this. And I for one, can not wait for the rest of this term to be over," Ty laughed.

"Well, you're all doing awesome by the sounds of things!" Caleb said.

"Yeah, you all are." Amy said, taking a hold of Ty's hand. The six of them carried on talking at around 11pm, they decided to go home because even though Ty was only working in the afternoon, he was really tired. Also, Cass was on a 10am start so she really needed to be home early. They all said their goodbyes and drove home.

* * *

Ty and Amy pulled up to the ranch at about 11:20, they decided to go and get some drinks from the house, "Hey Amy, do you want a hot chocolate?" Ty whispered.

"Yeah please. God, you're such an awesome fiancé, you know that?" She asked, perching on the counter.

"Yeah, I think you've told me once or twice," Ty chuckled while mixing up the hot chocolates and putting them in the microwave.

"Shut up and make the hot chocolates," Amy laughed. Once the hot chocolates were ready, they both walked over to the barn and entered the loft. They put their drinks down on the table and both got ready for bed. They got into bed and just sat talking, "You know, I am still shocked. I really can't believe our luck. This is the best year of my life and I just can't get over how lucky we actually are," Ty said.

"No I know; it is really amazing isn't it? I mean, it isn't exactly shocking in the sense. But I honestly never really thought of a life past Heartland, and obviously I knew we were going to get married and everything, but I just saw us at Heartland. This is honestly incredible and I can't believe it." Amy laughed.

"No I know, me neither. Come on Fleming, lets try and get some sleep. Even though we have a lie in, no doubt Georgie and Ste won't make loads of noise in the morning, you know what they're like. Set the alarm for 10 anyway though, just in case." Ty suggested.

"Yeah okay." Amy replied, she put her empty cup on the bed side cabinet and turned the alarm on on her phone. She turned over and put her head on Ty's chest, "Good night Ty. I love you." She murmured sleepily.

"I love you too," Ty replied kissing her head.

 **AN: cheers for all the reviews on the last chapter :) Hope you are all enjoying it!**


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112

Ty was over at Danny's with Cass, they were cramming in some last minute revision for the next two weeks of exams. It had been around 4 weeks since Jack had told them the news about letting them live at Heartland. It had taken a good couple of days for it to fully sink in, but the whole family were over the moon. He had even been in contact with Lily and Wade to tell them the news and they too were very proud. He and Amy had been better than they ever had been before. They had been spending many nights and days together in the loft, revising for the last lot of exams and Ty was pretty confident for most of them. The three of them had been working together since 10am, and it was now 4pm, Ty looked at his watch, "I'm going to have to get going guys, I told Lou I would be home for dinner," he explained.

"Yeah, I best get going to, Caleb will be home in about an hour, so I said I would meet him at the trailer," Cass said.

"Ah, that means that Kit will be home around then too, god it has been weird without her this week! So quiet!" Danny exclaimed.

"Tell me about it, luckily my 'boyfriend' pillow came in handy," Cass joked, "See you both tomorrow, for exam one out of ten!"

"Ugh don't remind me, yeah see you both tomorrow," Ty replied. Cass and Ty both left Danny's flat and Ty dropped Cass off at the trailer on his way back to Heartland.

* * *

Jack and Lisa were just saying goodbye to their estate agent, Fairfield had sold relatively quickly, so the pair of them wasted no time in taking a proper look round the cottage that was situated between Heartland and Big River. They had just got into the truck and Lisa turned to Jack and said, "Wow, Jack. It's perfect!"

"I know, I honestly never thought I would ever find a place this quickly and feel like it was this perfect! Do you think we should take it then? I mean, it won't be ready for the next two months… So, it gives us time to get some things into order," Jack suggested.

"Yeah, I think we should. Wow, this is exciting!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Yeah, it really is! I can't believe we are going to get our own place! I know its not exactly miles away from the family, but we will probably always be around there and nothing is majorly going to change!" Jack said.

Lisa chuckled, "Yeah, and we all know how much you like change Jack Bartlett! I for one am very shocked that you came up with this idea! But also very happy because it is as if we are building our own future along with the kids."

"Exactly. Shall we tell them all tonight at dinner? Or shall we leave it for a while?" Jack asked.

Lisa thought about it for a moment, "Hmm, we could always tell them it's a possibility that we will be moving out after dinner is done. I mean, its nothing major is it? Plus, I bet Ty will end up in his and Amy's room all night revising. His exams start up tomorrow don't they?"

"Yeah they do. But I do think we should tell them though, they need to know. Plus, it's something to celebrate! I for one can't wait!" He replied. They carried on their journey in silence.

* * *

Amy had been working in the barn all day, sorting out all of the stables and doing an inventory. She was stood out side Spartan's stable stroking his nose, while talking softly to him, "You looking forward to our ride tomorrow? Yeah? Good. I think it will be amazing won't it!"

Ty had walked in, and he leant up against the barn door and chuckled, "You do know that he can't reply to you?" he asked.

Amy turned round and looked at him, she walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Yeah, I know… but he is the only intelligent conversation I get, so its kind of necessary that I talk to him," she teased.

Ty shook his head, "Well that's rather offensive to say to an almost doctor!" he exclaimed, pretending to be upset.

"Almost being the key word there," Amy continued to tease.

He laughed, "You are so full of it, you know that!"

Amy placed a kiss on his lips, "Yeah, but that's one of the million reasons of why you love me isn't it?" she asked.

He pretended to ponder, "Hmm, yeah… it really is," he laughed, leaning in for another kiss. This time, the kiss became more passionate as they moved into the barn.

"Ugh seriously guys? Get a room!" a disgruntled Georgie groaned as she entered the barn through the back field with Phoenix.

Amy and Ty broke apart and laughed, "Sorry Georgie. How was Phoenix?"

"He was okay, but I think he hurt himself in the river, he hasn't been the same since." Georgie explained.

"Tie him up there and I'll have a look at him Georgie," Ty said.

"Thanks Ty. Its his front right leg that he's not doing too good on." She said, tying him up.

"Alright, well you go and tell the others that me and Amy will be late for dinner, so just to put it in the oven or something. Tell Jack we will check Paint's joints as well," he explained, "Are you ok with helping out here or do you want to go and get dinner?" he asked, turning to Amy.

"I'm happy to help out here," Amy replied.

"Alright, I will go and tell her. Do you two need me to come and help you?" Georgie asked.

"No, its ok. I know you have homework to do after you've had tea, so you should go. We probably won't be long. Cheers Georgie," Ty replied.

"Ugh… homework… I was hoping to get out of it! But anyway, I'll see you both later. Can you let me know how Phoenix is once you come back inside?" She asked.

"Of course we will, now you best get going because you know what Lou is like when you're late for dinner!" Amy laughed. Georgie groaned and said a quick goodbye to Phoenix and ran over to the house.

* * *

She entered the door and saw Lou dishing up the dinner. Lou turned around, "Wow, you are lucky. You are only just on time! Where are Amy and Ty?" Lou asked.

"Well, when I was riding Phoenix, I went in the river, but ever since, he hasn't been right. I think he's done something to his hoof. So, Amy and Ty are looking at him and checking it out. So they said while they are there, they will check Paint out as well. They told me to tell you just to keep their dinner in the oven or something, and they will get it later," Georgie explained.

"Ah alright, will you take these plates through while I bring the casserole?" Lou asked. Georgie nodded and took the plates through to everyone who was sat at the table. Lou bought through the dish and Jack looked up and asked, "Where are Amy and Ty?"

"Oh Phoenix has hurt his leg, and they said they would check Paint out while they were at it." Georgie explained.

"Oh, I see. Right come on, lets eat! I'm starving." Jack exclaimed, dishing out food for himself. Everyone laughed and did the same.

* * *

Back in the barn, Ty had looked at Phoenix's hoof and found a stone bruise, "Yeah, I'll give him some antibiotics – luckily I have my kit here, can you mix up some herbs for the pain?" Ty asked.

"That is exactly what I was thinking," Amy replied, "Poor Phoenix. How long do you think he will be out of action?"

"Erm, I would say about a week, 2 max. As long as we keep up with the drugs and the herbs, we should be okay though," Ty explained.

"Not too bad then. Right, I will go and get some stuff together, join me when you've injected him? Then we can look at Paint," Amy suggested.

"Alright, I'll only be a couple of minutes," he said. Amy walked through to the office and started mixing up a remedy to help Phoenix, and then some anti-inflammatory oils for Paint. Once Ty was finished, he walked in the office and saw Amy reading one of Marion's journals and following the recipe. He watched her work and was reminded of the girl he fell in love with all those years ago. For the past month, Ty and Amy had secretly been planning their upcoming wedding, and hadn't told anyone anything. They had decided where they were having it, the date they were having it and what they were doing for the reception. They had decided to wait until after their weekend away together to tell anyone anything, because with Ty in the middle of his exams, they didn't want Lou to start badgering them. Amy turned round to see Ty staring at her and shook her head, "You know it is very rude to stare," She laughed.

"Yeah, I know, but you're just too amazing, and its so hard not to stare at you," He said walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Hmm… whatever… How is Phoenix?" she asked.

"He's okay, I think he is just in pain, so these will help him. Do you want me to get a start on Paint's stuff?" he replied.

"I'm already one step ahead of you, I have done both of their remedies. You just took too long," she teased.

"Ooh, get you, all efficient! Right, come on. Let's go and sort these boys out, and then we can go and get some food. I'm starving!" He exclaimed.

"Alright, after you Dr, erm, sorry, 'almost' Dr Borden," She replied, picking up the bowls and following him through to the barn. The pair of them worked on Phoenix and then walked up to Paint, and entered his stall. Ty ran his hands down his front legs and felt that they were quite hot, he sighed and stood up, "I'm going to have to run to the clinic and get some of them injections, his legs really aren't feeling right."

Amy looked at Paint, and then back at Ty, "Do you think he will be alright?"

Ty nodded, "Yeah, I do. But it just shows that we are going to have to continue with the injection therapy as well as the massages and herbals. I do think that Jack may need to think about retiring him soon." He explained.

"That's going to go down well… Why don't we go and tell them we need to go to the clinic for some stuff and then talk to grandpa when we get back?" Amy suggested.

"Yeah, good idea. You don't have to come to the clinic with me, I know you're starving. Why don't you go and get some food and I'll meet you in the barn?" He replied.

"No, I'll come with you. Are you sure you are ok to do this tonight, I mean you have the first of your exams tomorrow," Amy said.

"Yeah, I am sure. My exam isn't until 2pm, so I can revise a bit more tonight, and then get up in the morning and have a quick read through. Come on, lets go and tell them we are going to the clinic," He replied, taking her hand. The pair of them walked over to the house.

* * *

"Finally!" Lou exclaimed as they walked in, "Do you want me to dish up your dinner?"

"No, we actually have to go to the clinic. Can you tell grandpa to come through please?" Amy asked. Lou eyed the pair and saw the looks on their faces, so walked through and got Jack.

Jack walked through and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well, we need to go to the clinic and get the injections for Paint again, his arthritis has gone considerably worse. So we are going to have to start up the injections more regularly and keep up with the herbs and massages," Ty explained.

Jack nodded, "Alright… well, you just do what you got to do… is he going to be okay?"

"Well, we will see how the injections go, but there is a possibility that you may have to consider retiring him if they don't do their jobs. But we have around 8 weeks before we need to make a choice about that. Hopefully we should see some improvement by then." Ty carried on.

Jack felt like he had been shot, he loved his horse so much. He thought today was going to be a nice day, where he was going to tell everyone that him and Lisa were going to be moving out soon, instead, he gets told that his horse may need to be retired.

"Grandpa?" Amy asked, bringing Jack out of his daydream.

"Yes?" Jack replied.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I am fine. Now you two get going and get the injections. I'll see you both when you get sorted." Jack replied. Ty and Amy both left and got in the truck, they drove off to the clinic.

* * *

When they got back from the clinic, they went straight into the barn. Ty assessed Paint's legs and gave him the injections. By the time he and Amy had finished, it was almost 9pm. They were both starving and decided to go and get some food, and then do night check. They walked into the house and grabbed their dinner, they went through to the dining room and sat at the table. Once they sat down, Jack cleared his throat, "Now that everyone is _finally_ here, me and Lisa would like to tell you all something."

"Well, as you know, I managed to sell the house at Fairfield relatively quickly." Lisa said, and everyone nodded, "Well, today, we went and looked at that little cottage between here and Tim's. It was perfect for us. So we have decided, that we are going to take it."

"What? Oh my god, when?" Lou exclaimed.

"Well, it won't be ready for at least eight weeks, so then." Jack informed them.

"Ah that's amazing! Congratulations!" Peter exclaimed.

"That's brilliant grandpa, Lisa," Lou said.

Everyone was really excited, and after they had all talked some things through, Ty and Amy went outside to do night check. They managed to get it done relatively quickly, and Amy was sat on a hay bale, watching Ty work. Once he finished, he went and sat next to her, "So, Jack is moving out in 8 weeks, that is going to be so weird!" he exclaimed.

"I know, it is gonna be hard to get used to, I mean, not having him around. But I also am looking forward to it, because, it is one person down, and three to go. Then we have the house _all_ to ourselves!" She laughed.

"I know; it seems so strange! We are growing up! You know, I have enjoyed all of this secret wedding planning. So, in like 12 weeks, we will officially be man and wife! And I for one, can not wait!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arm around her.

"I know, I really am glad that we have managed to keep this from the family, because it would be infuriating with them lot trying to get involved. Luckily, we can tell them in like 2 weeks, after we have that romantic weekend in Calgary. Which, I am _really_ looking forward to," Amy laughed.

"Same! It will be an amazing stress relief for me, and you both. Can't believe I only have these last 10 exams, and then I am done with school." Ty sighed.

"Neither can I! It has been an amazing few years, and I am so proud of you. Just seeing you tonight, and your work with Paint and Phoenix, it has really got me excited about our future." Amy said.

"No, our work. We both worked together to help solve the problem. I think we are gonna do a pretty good job together in the future," Ty replied.

She turned in his arms and leant in for a kiss, once they came up for air, they rested their foreheads against one another's, "I love you so much Ty, I really do."

"Well, that's good because I love you too. So much. You are the best thing to happen to me." He replied, kissing her forehead. Amy shivered slightly and Ty held her tighter, "Come on, it's getting late, and I need some sleep before tomorrow." He laughed, standing up and taking her hand in his. They turned out the lights in the barn and then walked over to the house.

* * *

When they got inside, everyone had disappeared, they all must have gone to bed, so Ty and Amy walked through the house quietly and went to their bedroom. Both of them got undressed and got into bed.

"So, how are you feeling about tomorrow?" Amy asked, while resting her head on his chest.

"I'm not feeling too bad; I am pretty confident on this topic. Also I have a day off before the next exam to revise, so I think im going to be okay. Thank you for helping me these last couple of weeks," he replied.

"You're welcome," she yawned, closing her eyes.

"Night Amy," he whispered, giving her a soft kiss on her hair. All he got back was a grumble. He smiled and put his head back into the pillow and fell into a nice, peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Amy and Georgie had done the morning chores, because Ty insisted on going over the last of his notes. He was sat at the desk in his and Amy's room, reading his notes over and over. At around 10:30, he came out and went into the kitchen to get some coffee. He saw that Amy was sat doing some work on the laptop, "Hey, how come you're in here?" he asked, sitting down at the table.

"Oh, the internet is being annoying in the barn, but its not too bad up here." She explained, "How's the revision going?"

"Alright I think; I am pretty confident. I think I am going to give it a rest now, because otherwise, I will stress myself out. I think I'll do a quick check on Paint and Phoenix and then set off, you want to join me?" He asked.

"That's good, im glad you're feeling confident. Yeah, I'll come over and keep you company," She replied, closing the laptop. Ty drank his coffee quickly and grabbed his school bag to put in the truck, on the way over to the barn.

The pair walked into the barn and were greeted by two heads popping over the stable doors, Phoenix and Paint. Ty walked into Phoenix's stall and checked his hoof, "This is looking better, but as soon as I touch it, he kicks. Definitely keep him in the barn for the rest of today. I will check him again tonight to see how he is doing. Can you pass me those needles?" Ty asked.

Amy turned around and looked in his vet kit, "Which one, the red tip or the yellow tip?"

"Yellow tip please, they're the antibiotics." He explained, holding his hand out and taking the needle from Amy.

Once Phoenix caught sight of the needle, he started to get restless. He started moving from side to side, desperately trying to get away from Ty. Amy stepped in and grabbed his head collar, she spoke to him calmly, and did T-Touch down his face, calming him almost immediately. She carried on for another five minutes, "Right go ahead," She whispered. Ty slowly and carefully put the needle into a vein and quickly injected him. Luckily, Phoenix didn't react and once Ty was done, he stayed calm and let them leave the stall.

"Thanks Amy, I appreciate that! I'm gonna need you at the clinic when I have dogs in for their vaccinations! The amount of scratches and bites I get from them is un real! Although, I guess it is all part of the job!" he laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Right come on, lets have a quick look at Paint, and then you better be off!" She reminded him.

Ty sighed, "Yeah… I will do. Come on, lets get this over and done with, and then I can stop stressing out!"

They walked over to Paint's stall and entered. They checked Paint's legs and gave him another injection, luckily, Paint was used to injections, so didn't flinch once.

After they had finished his massages, Ty got up and Amy followed him to the truck, "Right, good luck. You'll smash it!" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you. I think I am going to be okay. So, you know what you're doing with Paint?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, I do. I'm going to lunge him for half an hour, check his legs and if they're not too bad, lunge him for another half an hour. Then I need to massage his joints, and put the herbs in his feed. Then, tonight, we will double check again and see what progress has been made. Now go!" She laughed.

He leant in and gave her a kiss, "Sounds like you have everything organised here. I will ring you after the exam, and I should be home by six. See you." He replied, giving her yet another kiss.

"Ok. Go. Good luck, not like you don't need it! See you tonight," She said, opening the door to his truck, forcing him to move from her arms. He got in the truck and opened the window, he gave her one last kiss and drove off. Today, would be the first of ten exams for Ty, and the last step for him to becoming a fully qualified vet. Amy waved him off, and when he was out of sight, she went back into the barn to carry on her work for the day.

 **AN: Cheers for the reviews on the last chapter! I proper appreciate it!**

 **Now, I have been drinking this aft so my proof reading skills are incredibly impaired, but I wanted to get this chapter out there before Paddy's day as I probably won't be in any fit state to do it then ;)**

 **Great news! I have planned the last bunch of chapters (all I have to do now is write them, lol) but good thing is, im off now for 3 and a half weeks, so should be able to get them (hopefully) finished! #finally**


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113

It had been a busy week for everyone at Heartland. Amy was busy with the horses, more so than usual seeing as Paint and Phoenix were both needing medical attention. Ty had been helping as much as he could, but because of his exams, he had mostly been bunked up in the loft, endlessly reading and re-reading his notes. He had four exams left, and luckily he was quite confident on them. Lou and Peter had been with the planners, and the house had been started. They had been given a nine-month time frame for it to be done, so everyone was excited for them. Lisa had moved everything out of Fairfield and was living in Heartland permanently, so the ranch house was more cramped than ever.

Ty had just returned from his 6th exam, to see Amy in the round pen with Paint. He got out of his truck and walked over to her, "How is it going?" he asked.

"Brilliantly! He has limbered up completely, and is starting to be like his old self again. How was the exam?" She asked, walking over to the gate.

"It was okay; I think I've done enough to pass. There were a few dicey trick questions, but I'm pretty sure I'm okay." He explained, opening the gate.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have done fine. Do you want to check this one and Phoenix and then go and revise?" She asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan," he replied, putting his arm around her shoulder. They both walked into the barn and put Paint back into his stall. Ty gave him the once over, "Wow, he is getting better. These injections are really working, and all your herbs and massages are working also. Another 7 weeks of injection therapy and we should hopefully know more," he said, standing up and joining Amy outside.

"So, what do you think? Do you think he will have to be put into retirement?" Amy asked.

"It's way too soon to tell, he might just be having a good day. Hopefully, he won't but like I say, we have to keep watching him and keep up with his therapy," he explained.

Amy sighed, "I know… It is just hard; grandpa loves this horse so much. You know, he has been spending a lot of time in the barn this week, just talking to Paint and keeping an eye on him,"

Ty put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug, "I know, it will be okay though. Come on, let's go and check on Phoenix. Fancy a trail ride after this?" he asked.

"You have to revise! I'll be fine, I'll just do some work in the office or something," she replied.

"Well, I don't know about you… but, I am going on a trail ride after we have done Phoenix. I am pretty confident about the next exam, and luckily, I have a whole day off tomorrow to revise," he laughed.

Amy wrapped her arms around his waist and leant in for a kiss, "Alright then. I did forget that you are off tomorrow. Thank you, I don't know when we last had a trail ride with just us two," she said.

"No, I know. It has been a long time, and we do need this time together. It has been a rough week. I am looking forward just to un wind a bit." He explained, "Come on, lets check Phoenix out."

"Okay," she replied as they walked over to Phoenix's stall.

* * *

"Come on Katie, are you going to come and help me at the Dude Ranch?" Lou asked.

"Do I have to mommy?" Katie groaned.

"Well, yes. because there is no one here to look after you," Lou explained.

"Uncle Ty is here! And Auntie Amy! They're over in the barn! Can I go and hang out with them?" Katie pleaded.

Lou sighed, "Right, we will go and see what they are doing, but if you can't stay with them, you are coming with me. Deal?"

"Deal." Katie replied, running out the door.

Lou walked after her and they both walked into the barn, to see that Amy and Ty were tacking up both Spartan and Harley.

"Please can I come with you?" Katie pleaded, running over to Ty.

"Erm, no not today Katie. Me and Amy need to do some things together," Ty replied.

"But PLEASE! I really don't want to go to the Dude Ranch to help mommy! Please! I'll even help tack Pogie up!" She begged.

"Katie, if Ty and Amy say no, then the answer is no. I have an idea, why don't you go and get a carrot for Pogie and then we will go to the dude ranch?" Lou asked.

Katie sighed and walked into the office, where the carrots were kept. Once she had gone Amy looked at Lou and said, "Thank you. We really just wanted a nice trail ride with each other, we haven't had one in so long."

"I totally get it! I wouldn't want a four-year-old ruining my romantic trail ride! Although, I would have thought you would be revising Ty? How did your exam go this morning?" She asked.

"It went alright. And im only taking the night off because I have the day off tomorrow, so can do my revision then. Plus, everyone needs a night off every now and again." Ty laughed, as Katie ran through, he knelt down and said, "Do you want to do night check with me tonight Katie?"

"Yes please uncle Ty! I've missed you lots and lots!" She exclaimed, giving him a hug.

"Right okay, so you need to be good for your mom while me and Amy go for a ride okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, okay. See you both later!" She exclaimed running past them and letting herself into Pogie's stall.

Lou and said good bye to the pair of them, who rode off along the trails.

"I love how we almost always end up here," Amy said as she got off of Spartan and let him graze on the ground, as Ty did the same with Harley.

"Yeah, well, this place is a pretty special place isn't it?" Ty sighed, looking around.

"It really is," She replied, putting down the blanket for them both to lie on, "Do you really think we could hold the wedding here?"

"I do, I really do. We can just take down the jumps, put out some chairs, make it look all nice and fancy. Obviously the horses will be here! Is Mrs Bell still making your dress?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes she is, I emailed her last week and she wrote back to me almost straight away! She is very excited to do it, and is very proud of her honorary grandson," she teased.

"I can't wait to see you in it! But, I must email Mrs Bell this week, I'll do it after my last exam. I have missed her you know, and little Sugarfoot!" he laughed.

"Same, remember when we broke them out of the nursing home? Now, that was a day to remember!" She said.

Ty chuckled, "Oh wow, now that was a brilliant week! She had a blast! Can't believe how much she loved being on the bike! It was like she was 20 again!"

"She is amazing. You know, so are you. I am incredibly proud of you; you know that?" She asked.

"Hmm, I don't think you've mentioned it in the last hour," Ty teased, "But no, seriously… I couldn't have done any of this without you or your support. I can't thank you enough. I bloody love you."

"You did all of it yourself! But I love you so much too! I really can't wait to get married. I also strangely enough, can't wait to start decorating Grandpa and Lisa's room once we move into it! It's like the first step of having our own house," Amy sighed.

"I know; it is going to be amazing isn't it? The future is looking brighter and brighter every day! Are you looking forward to our weekend in Calgary?" He asked, pulling her closer.

"I really am. After all the stresses we have had this year, with you having to take on extra hours, do ten exams and then the whole contraception debacle, I think we finally deserve it!" She laughed, leaning up and giving him a kiss.

"So do I! it is going to be the best weekend in the history of best weekends in the world!" he exclaimed, kissing her back.

* * *

Back in the barn, Georgie was stood watching Phoenix, who was starting to get restless, "I know boy, but you don't have long to wait. Your foot is getting much better!" She said softly.

"You know, he won't talk back," Stephen laughed as he bought in the last bag of feed, "Thanks for helping me by the way!"

"Shut up, you talk to all the horses! And its not my fault that you are just so efficient and manage to get everything done before I get chance to come and help." She replied.

"Yeah, you've been stood there talking to your horse for the past 30 minutes! In that time, I have managed to shift all the feed and fill up the water!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry… Come on, we need to go and get our homework done… Miss Addams really didn't hold back on the amount did she?" she sighed.

"I know… all of that on top of our maths and English, we are going to be working until at least 'curfew'! Luckily im stopping over tonight, otherwise we wouldn't have had time to get this work done!" He laughed.

"I know… Anyway, we won't have to do night check because Ty and Amy have been doing it so they can check on Phoenix and Paint. So we will definitely have time to get the homework done!" Georgie said.

"Alright then, come on… Let's get this over with." Stephen sighed, they both walked over to the house. They walked inside to see Lou cooking the dinner and Katie sat colouring in at the table.

"Hey you two, is everything sorted in the barn?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, its all done. We now have to go and do piles of homework!" Georgie groaned.

"Alright, have fun. I'll bring you up some drinks once I've got this pie in the oven." Lou said.

"Thanks mom, see you later." Georgie said, as her and Ste went upstairs.

* * *

"Come on, we best be going back…" Ty sighed, "Dinner will be ready soon."

Amy groaned, "I wish we could just stay like this forever!"

"So do I… but we really best be going, Lou will kill us if we are late," he laughed.

"I guess you're right, come on…" she groaned sitting up. They both stood up and got on their horses and slowly rode back to the ranch. Once they got to the back of the barn, they both dismounted their horses and started to untack them.

"You know Mr B, that was an excellent idea! I have enjoyed our afternoon," Amy said, putting her arms around his waist and burying her head into his shoulder.

Ty turned around in her arms and held her, "I am full of all these amazing ideas aren't I? It has really been an amazing de-stress afternoon. Thank the lord for my Tuesday off," he laughed, leaning in for a kiss.

"I for one am very grateful that you have tomorrow off because I have missed us just spending time together and not revising, although I do love our revision sessions. I'm going to miss them once you finish uni!" She teased.

"Yeah, me too. Although," he said raising his brow, "This just means we have to think of other ways to keep ourselves busy."

"Hmmm I like your thinking there almost Dr. Borden! Come on, we best go back inside for dinner, before Lou sends a search party out," she laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, come on. Let's go," he suggested, turning around and putting his arm round her shoulder, walking over to the house.

* * *

Once they got inside, Lou was stressing about the food nearly being over cooked and she turned around, "Well you two took your time!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry, we were busy looking at Paint," Ty lied.

Lou eyed the pair wearily, not believing what they said, "Alright then, you best go through. Everyone is waiting."

Amy and Ty both stifled a laugh and walked through with Lou, they took their places at the dinner table. "Uncle Ty! You're back! I can't wait to do night check with you tonight! It's going to be _soooo_ much fun!" Katie exclaimed.

"Oh, so is night check with me not going to be fun then?" Amy asked, jokingly.

"Yeah, but uncle Ty is also going to make it fun! We always have _soooo_ much fun when he does it with me! But im sure it will be just as fun with you there as well," She replied.

"It's ok Katie, she's just jealous because you think I'm way cooler than her," Ty teased.

"Yeah, yeah whatever… Oh Grandpa," Amy said, changing the subject.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Well, I would like to tell you about Paint's progress this morning. He seems to be improving with these injections and massages," She informed him.

"Yeah Jack, he is looking better. However, it is still too soon to tell whether he will have the ability to carry on working or not," Ty explained.

Jack smiled, "I can't thank you both enough for all the work you are doing for me, and Paint."

"It's no problem Jack, we would do it for anyone, and anyone's horse. You know that. Also, I'll do one last check on Phoenix tonight Georgie, and if all is okay, you can start riding him again tomorrow," Ty said.

"Oh my god! Yes! It's been wayyyy too long! He is really getting restless isn't he? Oh I really can't wait! Thank you both for looking after him!" she exclaimed.

"Georgie, it's fine. Just be careful when you go through the river though," Ty warned.

"Don't worry, I will do!" She laughed.

Everyone around the table finished their dinner and went to do their own things, Jack and Lisa decided to go and see Paint. Georgie and Stephen went and finished off their homework, while Ty, Katie and Peter did the dishes, leaving the two sisters to talk.

* * *

"So, Ty only has another four exams left ey? I bet he is excited!" Lou exclaimed.

"He really is, although he is really nervous. He has two exams on Wednesday, one on Thursday and his final one on Friday." Amy explained.

"Wow, that is hectic! What is the plan on Friday?" Lou asked.

"Well, Caleb is picking me up at about 2pm and then we are going to the uni, meeting them. Me and Ty are checking into the hotel, and then walking down to the pub for an early dinner at around 4, then back to the hotel," She said.

"Ooo, I bet you'll have lots to celebrate at the hotel," Lou teased.

"LOU!" Amy cried, "Do you have to be so crude?"

"Oh lighten up Amy, its not exactly a shocking thing," Lou reasoned.

"Well, yeah, I know… but, not when you're talking to your sister about it…" Amy cringed, as Lou laughed.

Next minute, Katie came running through, "Come on Auntie Amy! We are going to go and do night check! Then GG and Lisa are going to put me to bed!" She exclaimed, pulling Amy up by the arms.

Amy laughed, "Saved by the kid! See you soon Lou."

"Alright, have fun you three!" she laughed, watching Katie drag Amy through to the kitchen so her, Ty and Amy could all go over to the barn.

* * *

They got over to the barn, and Ty gave Katie the job of collecting the feed buckets – a job in which she took great pride. Ty just gave her that job, to keep her occupied so he and Amy could assess and treat Phoenix and Paint.

"Well, Phoenix is looking so much better. He definitely is doing well enough to be ridden again, I think your herbs really helped him out here babe," Ty said, putting Phoenix's hoof back down to the floor.

"Ah that's brilliant. I know Georgie will be really happy," Amy laughed, opening the stable door for him.

"Hey Katie, do you want to come and massage Paint's leg? Then we will go back to the house?" Ty asked.

Katie's face beamed up, "Yes please! I will be just like my Aunty Amy, and uncle Ty!" She exclaimed, running towards Paint's stable.

Amy and Ty both laughed and joined her. Amy gave her a basic lesson in how to massage the Paint's legs. Ty quickly gave him the injection, and then they went back inside.

* * *

Lisa and Jack, took Katie to bed and read her a bed time story, while the other four adults decided to put some telly on, "Please can we watch this week's Grey's anatomy?" Amy asked.

Peter sighed, "Really? That is so boring! Are you with me on this Ty?"

Ty shook his head, "Nope! I love this show! It is one of the best, that as well as Pretty Little Liars…" Ty said. Everyone laughed, and Lou turned on Grey's anatomy. Jack and Lisa came through not much later and sat through half an hour of it, before deciding it wasn't for them, so turned in for the night. Once Grey's anatomy had finished, Amy and Ty decided to go over to the loft, as they were both very tired, and Lou and Peter split Georgie and Stephen up and they all went to bed to.

* * *

Once in the loft, Amy and Ty both got ready for bed, they snuggled up together and Amy looked at him, "Fancy watching this weeks Pretty Little Liars before we go to sleep? I know how much you're dying to watch it," she laughed.

"Yeah, I am! Come on, lets get it watched. We don't need to be up tomorrow, although im going to get up at like 10 at the latest, so I can get a full day of revision in," he explained.

"That's fine by me. I actually have a client coming at 11:30, so that's fine." She replied, turning on the laptop and logging into Netflix. She put Pretty Little Liars on and snuggled back down into Ty's big, strong arms. Once again, after it had finished, they were both left with a thousand more questions than they had previously. Ty put the laptop on the bedside cabinet and lay back down, facing Amy, "I love you so much." He whispered softly, placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, that is good. Because I love you. Goodnight Ty," She yawned, closing her eyes.

Ty chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Good night Amy." He replied, pulling her into his arms, and soon falling into a peaceful sleep.

 **AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews! This story has now hit 50k views! You are all awesome :P**


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114

It was the day of the Vet Students' final exam and Amy was busy packing her and Ty's stuff for their weekend in Calgary, a present from Jack and Lisa they got for Christmas. Ty had got a lift in with Danny, who also had picked up Cass on the way. The group of friends were going for a meal after their exam, so it was easier for them to take one car between them.

"Right Lou, I'm off now. We will be back Sunday afternoon," She said, walking through to the kitchen.

"Alright, well you have fun. And tell Ty how proud we all are of him! I can't believe this is his last day of vet school, ever." Lou exclaimed.

"I know; it is so surreal! I'm really looking forward to this weekend, we really need some time to just unwind, considering the amount of work we have been doing these past couple of months!" She laughed.

"Well, I am sure you will have an amazing time. Also, it will be a great opportunity for you to " _unwind_ " as you call it, without any little 4 year olds walking in," Lou joked.

Amy cringed as the memories came flooding back, "Oh my god… Please don't! Ugh, right, I really best had get going, we are meeting at the university at three, and then we are checking in and going for a meal and some drinks at the pub. I'll see you Sunday," Amy informed her sister, while giving her a hug.

"Okay, see you. Have a good time," Lou replied.

"Bye," Amy called as she opened the screen door and walked towards Ty's truck. She put the bags in the cab and jumped in and set off on the hours drive to the UoC.

* * *

Once she pulled up to the university car park, she saw that Caleb was parked up near the front, she pulled up next to him and jumped out of the truck, "Hey Caleb, where is Kit?" Amy asked, as she remembered Kit was getting a ride with Caleb.

"Oh she's just gone over to Danny's truck to put some stuff in the boot. I hope they aren't too much longer; I am really hungry!" He exclaimed, rubbing his stomach.

Amy laughed and shook her head, "Typical bloke you, always thinking about food! Oh look, here they come now," she said, turning to see a load of rowdy students cheering and walking away from the building. Kit had since joined them and the three of them were stood at the trucks, waiting. Amy caught sight of Ty, who was looking so relieved and when they clocked eyes, he gave her the biggest smile ever. When he got over to her, he immediately wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug, "You don't know how good it is to see you!" he exclaimed.

"Im so proud of you! I bet you feel so relieved now! How are you feeling?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Im feeling amazing! Honestly, I am extremely happy! I can't believe I finally did it! Results should be out by the end of August, so im not _technically_ a vet until then, but im pretty sure I did it. Thank you for all of your support. I couldn't have done this without you! I love you," he said, leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you too. Right, come on, we need to go and check in to the hotel," She said, linking her arm with his.

"Hey guys, we are just going to go and check in, we will meet you at the pub in about half an hour," Ty said.

"Alright, see you both there," Caleb said.

* * *

Once they got to the hotel, Ty grabbed their bags and they walked inside, "Wow, this is awesome!" Amy exclaimed as they walked inside.

"I know! I wonder who chose this, and I wonder who just put their name on the envelope," Ty laughed.

"Hmm, yeah I know! I can imagine grandpa just looking at this place and being, that _'this is so them_ '," She joked, "But seriously, this is amazing. We just need to check in, throw our bags down and then go back to the bar."

Ty nodded and they walked over to the check in desk, "Hi, reservation for Borden," he said.

"Yep, we have that right here. You are in room 1023, tenth floor room 23, can I just get you to sign here," The receptionist said giving Ty the paper, "Thank you, here are your keys. The lifts are right over there and if you need anything, come to the desk, there is someone here 24/7."

"Thank you very much," Ty replied. He took the key card and picked their bag back up. The pair of them walked over to the lift and waited for it to return to the ground floor, "Im so excited to see what it's like! I wonder whether there is a Jacuzzi bath like there was in Arizona!" Amy exclaimed.

"I know! Im really looking forward to our, unwind time," Ty whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Amy shuddered and turned to looked at him, "Hey not in public! But I too, am looking forward to it!" She laughed. The lift arrived and they got in and pressed floor 10. Once they arrived to their floor, they got out and found their room. Once they got inside they were both amazed at how nice it was. There was a huge king size bed, a couch with a small coffee table, a little kitchenette and a huge bathroom, "Wow, there is a Jacuzzi in here!" Amy laughed from the bathroom.

"That's exciting! I can't wait to jump in with you," Ty said as he walked through and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Amy leaned back into him and held onto his arms, "It's going to be fun isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah, it really is," He replied leaning down and kissing her neck, "You sure you want to go back to the pub?" he murmured between kisses.

Amy moaned slightly and pulled out of his grip and turned around, "Now, I would love to stay here... But, we did promise we would have an early dinner with them before they left to go back to Hudson," She sighed.

"Oh… too bad…" Ty laughed leaning in and giving her a kiss.

"Come on, we should get going. The quicker we get going, the quicker we can get back here," she said suggestively.

Ty groaned and took her hand, "Come on then, what are we waiting for!" He laughed, walking quickly towards the door. They both got down stairs and back in the truck and drove down to the pub.

* * *

"Finally! We thought you guys had been kidnapped or something!" Caleb exclaimed once Amy and Ty had sat back down.

"Oh shut up Caleb, we had to wait ten minutes for the room to be ready, the maids were still cleaning it," Ty explained, he and Amy had come up with the story on the way there, because knowing the others, they would be thinking the worst of them both.

"Oh right, come on, hurry up and sit down! This cowboy needs his food!" Caleb laughed.

Amy and Ty both read the menu, and once they had decided what they wanted, the three lads went up and ordered the food.

"So, you and Amy, did you _really_ have to wait ten minutes for the hotel? Or did you go and have a quickie?" Caleb asked as they got in the queue for the bar.

"No, we really didn't Caleb! And you," Ty said, pointing at Danny, "Can stop giving me that look! We really didn't! I would have admitted it if we had!"

"Alright, alright… I believe you," Danny laughed. The lads carried on talking and waited for the bar tender to get to them.

* * *

"…No, I promise! We actually didn't!" Amy exclaimed for what seemed to be the thousandth time, "Anyway, if we had, we would have taken a lot longer, give us both some credit!"

"Alright, alright… we believe you," Kit laughed.

"Good, oh here they come, what are the bets the lads were asking Ty the _exact_ same thing?" Amy asked.

"Asking Ty what? Whether you two had a quickie at the hotel before coming back?" Caleb asked, putting the pints down on the table.

"Oh Caleb, you have such a way with words! Yes, that is it, and I knew they would be talking about that!" Amy laughed.

"Well, you obviously just know us all too well," Caleb joked.

"So, how does it feel to finally be free of uni?" Kit asked, changing the subject.

"It is amazing, I mean, I feel like a huge weight has been lifted up off of my shoulders! It is honestly the best feeling in the world!" Danny exclaimed.

"Yeah pretty much what Dan said, to be honest. Although I am just so happy that we have no more exams or essays! This year has been a killer!" Cass laughed.

"Tell me about it! All those extra practicals I had to catch up on, nearly killed me! But here we are, and these pints are well deserved!" Ty exclaimed, taking a sip. The six friends continued talking and then everyone's food came. Once they had all eaten, it was nearly 6pm, they got another round in before they went home.

"So, what are you all planning this weekend?" Ty asked leaning back in his chair and putting his arm around Amy's shoulder.

"Well, I drew the short straw and im working the day shift tomorrow, so we will probably not do a lot tonight, but tomorrow night, I think we are going to go see a film at the pictures or something," Cassandra replied.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Ty laughed, "I'm sure it'll be an easy day for you! What about you Dan, Kit? Any plans?"

"Well, I have pulled the even shorter straw of tomorrow's night shift! I'm sure I'll be ok though, I was thinking a nice trail ride tomorrow afternoon or something," Danny explained.

"Aww that sounds lovely! Trail rides are the best aren't they?" Amy asked.

"Yeah they really are," Ty sighed.

"Oh god you two… so 'in love' its unreal! What are you two doing tomorrow?" Caleb asked.

"We aren't sure yet, probably just play it by ear to be honest. We are at that restaurant tomorrow night, but that's about it." Ty replied.

"I'll be surprised if you two even make it out the room!" Caleb joked.

"Right, come on Caleb. We really aren't that bad!" Ty groaned, starting to get tired of all the jokes.

"Alright, alright… Sorry man. Come on, lets finish these and get going, the traffic is going to be alright around now." Caleb suggested.

"Alright, that seems fair," Kit said, "I am so happy for all three of you. Tonight has been really good! Only another couple of months until graduation ey? That's going to be fun!"

"Yes it is! Just hope that ive actually passed! That's the only problem about this next few months, the not knowing!" Dan sighed.

"Aww babe, im sure you'll have done fine! There's no point stressing, you'll just knacker yourself out!" Kit said, taking his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

The friends carried on chatting about their plans for the next couple of weeks. At around 7pm, they all said their goodbyes and set off.

* * *

Ty pulled up at the car park for the hotel and put his truck in park, "I am exhausted," he yawned.

"I bet you are! You have been working so hard these past couple of weeks! Come on, lets go up to our room," Amy suggested, "How about a nice Jacuzzi bath? You need some time to relax!"

"Now that, is a suggestion that im appreciative of! I've missed our Jacuzzi's together! It's been a while!" he laughed.

"Yes it has!" She replied, getting out of the truck and linking arms with him. The pair of them walked through the lobby and over to the lift. Once they got into their room, Ty went and ran the Jacuzzi, while Amy unpacked their things.

"It's ready!" Ty yelled from the bathroom.

Amy put down the clothes and walked through, to see Ty already in, "Well I see you don't waste much time!" She laughed.

"Yeah, well, I had to test it out and make sure it was hot enough," He said, "Although, I'm sure with me in here, the temperature has rose a few degrees," he teased.

"You are such a dick," Amy laughed while getting undressed.

"I know, but before you interrupted me, I was going to say how im expecting the the temperature to sky rocket once you get in here," he said, holding out his hand to help her in, "Well, what did I say? The temperature has just rose about 20 degrees."

Amy laughed and sat down next to him, and snuggled up to him, "Ah, this is relaxing." She sighed.

"Yeah it really is. Wow, I can't believe I have actually finished vet school," he exclaimed.

"I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of you, I mean, you've managed to get yourself through vet school _and_ graduate early! Not many people can admit to that can they?" She said.

"No, they really can't. I just can't believe that me, that stupid kid on probation has actually managed to do this. I mean, when I first came here, I honestly thought to myself that I just have to stick it out for a year, and then I can carry on with my life! But obviously, things changed that! I am just so happy. Although, I could honestly sleep for a week, I'm shattered!" He laughed, putting his head back against the wall and closing his eyes.

"Yeah, things certainly have changed haven't they? What do you want to do tomorrow?" She asked.

"Well, we can have a lie in, spend some time together, _alone_. Maybe go for a walk in the big park? Then come back, get ready and walk down to the restaurant, walk back, have some more _alone_ time," he suggested.

"Hmmm that sounds good." She replied and snuggled down next to him. They sat there in silence for a while. Amy felt Ty's breathing go slower and slower, so she looked up and saw that he was now, fast asleep. She smiled at him and nudged him, "Come on sleepy head, I think its time you went to bed."

Ty jolted awake, "I'm awake! I'm awake!" he exclaimed, jumping out of the bath, "Does this mean we can do some celebrating?"

Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, the kiss was passionate and when they broke apart, "Go on, you go through. I'll sort out in here." She said, giving him another peck on the lips. Ty grinned and walked through to the bed room, while Amy was sorting out the bathroom. Once she had cleaned the bath and rinsed out all the bubbles, she shouted, "You better be ready!" while walking through, once she got through, she saw that Ty was fast asleep on his front with his face shoved in the pillow. She laughed and got into bed, she whispered, "Oh well, I guess you'll just have to make it up to me then," while turning the light out and pulling the covers over the pair. She was so proud of everything that Ty had achieved, she lay there thinking of everything they had come through, and was just so pleased that everything was okay between them. She lay down and snuggled next to Ty and fell asleep, feeling like the happiest woman in the world.

 **AN: Cheers everyone for the reviews :D I really appreciate it! Hope you're enjoying this story, and there are around 10 chapters left (maybe 11, depending on word count and whether I can be concise or not!)**


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115

Amy woke up to see that it was 10am, Ty was still fast asleep. He hadn't moved once during the night, and she could tell he needed the sleep. She slowly and quietly got out of bed, and put one of Ty's shirts on. She walked over to the window and looked out to the city. It was a lovely day outside, and the park across the road was looking ever so inviting. About five minutes later, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her, "Good morning sleepy head, did you have a nice sleep?" She asked, turning around in his arms and bringing her arms up to rest on his chest.

"I did thank you. I can't believe I fell asleep!" He laughed.

"Yeah, but you must have needed it. You have barely slept these last two weeks. Actually, you've barely had time to sleep properly since you went back to uni after your reading week!" She exclaimed.

"I know, I know. I am sorry about that!" he replied, kissing her jaw, "You want me to make it up to you?" he murmured as he started undoing the buttons on his shirt and pushed it off over her shoulders.

"Hmmm, I like the sound of that," She teased, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. Ty picked her up and walked them over to the bed, he lay her down and lay next to her, running his hands all over her body, causing her to shudder. He smirked, knowing how ticklish she was and how this usually turned her on even more than she already was. He started slowly kissing her neck, and making his way down to her collarbone, causing her to moan. Amy's hands trailed down his chest, touching everywhere bar where he wanted her to touch him, "Gahh... Amy you're killing me!" He groaned, while shifting around. She laughed and took a hold of his now hardened cock in her hands slowly rubbing him up and down, "Oh my god!" he groaned, squirming beneath her touch. Ty's hands ventured further and further down to where Amy really wanted them to be. He slowly rubbed her clit, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. He could feel her starting to get wetter, "mmm…" She moaned. Ty looked at her and smiled, his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. They were both thoroughly taking advantage of this alone time. It didn't take much foreplay for them both to be ready, Ty rolled Amy onto her back and positioned himself between her legs, slowly entering her and slowly moved in and out until he was all the way in.

"Oh, god… Ty…" she moaned. This caused Ty to smile cheekily and kiss her neck, all the way up to her lips. Amy returned the kiss and welcomed his tongue inside of her mouth. They carried on for a while and Ty felt Amy tense up around his member, "Ty, come on… Almost there…" she moaned Ty smiled and quickened the pace until they both came. Ty rolled off of Amy, breathing heavily, as was Amy.

"Wow… that was… just…" Amy said, breathlessly.

"Yeah… That was… great." Ty said, rolling off over onto his side and entwining his legs with hers.

"So was that a good way to celebrate the end of vet school huh?" She asked, "Even though it is like half a day late."

"Yeah! That was amazing! Sorry, for falling asleep!" He laughed.

"Ah, it's okay, I forgive you! You made up for it this morning," she teased, running her fingers down his arm.

"Hmm, I did, did I?" he said, and gave her a look, "If that's the case, I might just fall asleep more often!"

"Don't push your luck!" She replied, poking him in the chest, "So, what do you want to do today? Still want to go and walk around that park?"

"Yeah, just as long as I'm spending time with you! We should come back here around 3 if you want to have a Jacuzzi and get ready in time for our reservations. Do you want to go down to McDonalds for some lunch now? Then go round the park? It's a nice day out." He replied.

"You know, ' _probably gonna be a doctor'_ Borden, that sounds like an awesome plan," she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him on top of her. Their lips met in a deep and passionate kiss. They fumbled around on the bed for what seemed like forever, when suddenly they were interrupted by a loud knock, "Housekeeping!" A voice was heard through the door.

"Crap!" Ty exclaimed, rolling off of her and grabbing a pair of shorts from the bag and throwing them on.

He walked over to the door and opened it slightly, "Erm we will be about another half an hour if that's okay?" he asked, feeling slightly flustered.

"Yeah that is fine. For your information, if you are staying in your room late again, just put the 'Do Not Disturb' Sign up until you are leaving, that way we won't disturb you," The maid said, noticing that Ty was red in the face.

"Thanks, we went to sleep early last night and completely forgot. We will do that in the morning. We will be gone as soon as possible," he laughed.

"Alright, have a nice day," the maid replied, turning away and walking down the hall. Ty turned around after shutting the door and started laughing, "Oh wow… now that was something I didn't think would happen while we were here!" he cringed, walking over to the bed.

"I know… right im going to go and get ready. Then we can go to McDonalds, because I am starving!" Amy groaned getting off of the bed and rooting for some clothes in the bag.

"Of course you are starving! You had an incredible work out this morning!" Ty teased, walking over to the bag and grabbing a shirt and some jeans.

"Yeah, I really did!" She replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking into the bathroom. Ty chuckled and got ready and sat on the bed, waiting for Amy.

* * *

Once they had left the hotel, they wandered slowly down the road into McDonalds, once they got their food, they decided to walk over to the park and eat it. They found a nice spot under a tree, next to the lake. The pair of them sat up against the tree and ate their dinner, "Thanks for the McDonalds. This really was a good idea," Amy said while putting their rubbish in a carrier bag.

"It's not like its anything special," Ty laughed.

"Yeah, but getting to spend time with you, in this lovely place all on our own, is worth it! Anyway, who says we needs fancy food? Maccie's is good enough for me, any day of the week," She replied, cuddling closer to him.

"I have an idea, why don't we hire one of those boats and go for a trip to the little island? I might even treat you to a hot chocolate with extra cream and marshmallows," he suggested.

"You know what? That sounds fantastic. Come on, let's go!" She said eagerly.

Ty laughed and stood up, holding his hand out to help her up. They put their rubbish in the bin and walked over to the little kiosk, "Hey we were thinking about hiring out a boat," Ty said to the attendant.

"Alright then, that will be $25 for the next 3 hours, the café on the island shuts at 4 and this place shuts at 5. It will take you about half an hour to get over there and then half an hour back. Go over to the dock and talk to Dave, he will give you the _how to's_ on everything boat." The attendant replied.

"Alright then," Ty said handing him over the money, "Thank you." He and Amy walked down to the dock, and talked to Dave about everything.

"Alrighty then, lets get this boat on the water," Ty said as he and Amy both sat down on the bench seat.

"You're such an idiot! But yes, lets do because I am looking forward to this hot chocolate," She teased, resting her hand on his leg, "Wow, this is beautiful."

"It really is, isn't it? See aren't I a top guy?" He laughed.

"Yes, you really are. This is perfect!" She exclaimed, giving him a peck on the cheek, "Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome," He replied.

They drove the boat over to the mini island and got out and had a walk around, "Wow! I can't believe I've never been here before!" Ty exclaimed.

"It's beautiful isn't it? I used to come down here with my mom and dad sometimes, its one of my only few memories of me, mom, dad and Lou all happy as a family." Amy sighed.

Ty put his arm around her to comfort her, he knew that Amy still struggled to talk about her past, with her mom, and even her dad, "Well, I'm sure you had a great time. What about we go and get a nice hot chocolate and sit and watch the world go by?" He suggested.

Amy smiled, "Thank you. That sounds wonderful." She replied.

Amy went and sat down on a bench that overlooked the south side of the Island, it had a kids play area and the scenery beyond the lake was beautiful. She sat there and remembered playing on that play area with her mom, while her dad and Lou went and did some stuff together. She didn't realise it, but she had tears in her eyes and when Ty came back over, he could see that something was playing on her mind. He put the hot chocolates down on the bench and sat next to her, "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Just been thinking about some things, and I remembered coming here with my mom. Me and her played on that play area for hours on end, while dad and Lou went and did their own things. It just makes me miss her," she said, wiping her tears.

"I know; it must be hard. If I had known about this, I would have never suggested it! Do you want to go back?" He asked, putting his arm around her.

Amy shook her head, "No, I'm fine. Its lovely here. Besides, I really want this hot chocolate." She laughed, "But thank you though."

"No problem," Ty replied picking up her hot chocolate, "Here you go."

"This looks amazing! This was a great idea! I remember one time, when it was so cold that the lake was frozen solid, there was ice skating around here. We came here for a day trip after we had been Christmas shopping. Dad decided to take me ice skating… and it really didn't end well…" She said.

"What, did you fall over and hurt yourself?" Ty asked.

"No, dad did! He fell onto his buggered up knee! The one he banged up in the rodeo. Yeah, his choice of language wasn't the best and parents were escorting their children away from us. My mom couldn't do anything for laughing! That Christmas was the best Christmas. Ever. It was the last one before dad's big accident… after that, I can't remember ever coming here again," she explained.

Ty listened to all of her stories and couldn't help but feel slightly jealous, not of her, just the fact that she had parents who were willing to do things with her, "I wish I had memories like that as a kid. Obviously, we have Eagle Lake, but that was overshadowed by Brad's sudden disappearing act. I know we went ice skating with Katie the other week, but I have never been ice skating on a proper lake!" he exclaimed.

"Really? Never been ice skating on a lake ey? Well, we will put a stop to that. Let's say, me and you come here for a weekend at winter. We can do what we have done today, minus the boat ride. We can go skating and then get some hot chocolates. What do you say?" She asked, turning to face him.

"That sounds amazing," he replied. They both sat there, just taking in the scenery.

Amy looked at the time on his watch and realised that it was late, "Ty… it's after 3!" She exclaimed.

"Oh crap… Well, let's head back!" he said as they were walking over to the boat.

"Let's get going!" she laughed as they reached the boat and got in. They drove back to the dock at the other side of the lake and walked quickly back to the hotel.

* * *

Amy was in the bathroom, doing her hair and make-up, once she was done, she picked up her purple dress that was hanging on the back of the bathroom door and slipped into it, "Ty!" She yelled.

"Yeah?" He asked through the door.

"Can you come here a minute?" she replied, and with that Ty opened the door. He stood in the doorframe, completely mesmerised by her beauty, "Can you please zip me up? I can't reach."

Ty nodded and walked up behind her, both of them looking in the mirror as he zipped up her dress, "You look so beautiful," he said, kissing her shoulder.

She leaned back into him as he wrapped his arms around her, "Thank you." She replied, blushing slightly, "Right you go back out there. I need to finish up in here!"

Ty chuckled and went outside, he was stood looking in the mirror, trying to do his tie. When Amy saw his struggles, she walked over to him and did it up for him, "There you go. You know, with a name like Ty, you should really be able to tie a tie by now," she teased.

"Wow… it only took you _seven_ years to make that joke! I'm shocked!" he laughed, shaking his head.

"Well, I've never witnessed you tying a tie…" She reminded him.

"That's because Lou always gets to me to make me 'presentable' before you come anywhere near me!" He joked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep. Are we gonna walk there?" She asked as the pair walked towards the door and down to the lift.

"Yeah, let's walk. It's a nice night. Plus, we can have some bubbly to celebrate the occasion," He said.

"What occasion might that be then?" She asked, appearing to be clueless.

"Hmm, I'm not sure… us, finally getting some alone time? Oh and the small fact that I have finished vet school," he teased.

"Sounds like a plan." She replied as they got into the lift.

* * *

They walked through the streets to the restaurant that Jack and Lisa had booked them into, "Hello sir, do you have a reservation?" the waiter asked once they got inside.

"Erm yeah, Borden," Ty replied.

"Alright Mr Borden, we have you right here. Table number 1." The waiter replied, guiding them to their seats, "I'll be right over with two glasses of champagne."

"Alright, thank you." Ty replied.

"Wow… this is so posh!" Amy exclaimed once the waiter had left.

"I know! I got called sir! Can you believe it!?" He replied.

Amy laughed, "I bet that was a shock to the system! Bet you've never been called sir in your life," she teased.

"I honestly don't think I have! God I feel old!" He grimaced, and Amy laughed and the pair of them browsed the menus.

The waiter came over with a glass of champagne each and put it down on the table, "Have you both decided what you are having?" he asked.

"I'll have the steak please, Medium to well," Amy replied.

"And for you, sir?" The waiter asked while writing down Amy's order.

"Erm, I will have the lamb please," Ty replied.

The waiter wrote down their orders, "Those will be with you as soon as possible." The pair both thanked the waiter and carried on chatting. Their dinner came not long later, and they both loved it, the food was perfect.

"Wow, I am so glad Lisa chose this place! It is amazing!" Amy exclaimed, placing her knife and fork back on the plate.

"Yeah, it really was! It was honestly one of the best meals I have ever had. Apart from your sausage and mash last week, now _that_ was perfect," Ty complimented her.

She shook her head, "Yeah, yeah… whatever. I have an idea; why don't we walk back to the hotel through the park. It's not _too_ dark out after all," she suggested.

"I like the way you think Miss Fleming," He replied, standing up and walking out of the restaurant.

* * *

Walking hand in hand through the park was beautiful, the whole area was lit up by beautiful lights in the trees, "Wow, this is perfect." Ty sighed, looking around.

"It really is," Amy said, trying to hold back a shiver.

Ty took off his jacket and gave it to her, "Here, we don't want you catching a cold now, do we?" He laughed.

"Thank you. Wow, I forgot how much heat your body radiated! It almost feels like Summer with this jacket on!" She exclaimed, linking her arm with his.

"That's because im smoking," He teased.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever!" She replied, shaking her head, "It is so peaceful round here at night. I really can't wait to come and visit here in winter, I think it is going to be amazing."

"It really is! I think you teaching me how to ice skate is going to be the bonus!" he laughed.

"I know! It's gonna be awesome!" She exclaimed as they left the park and walked over to the hotel. They got into the lift and pressed their floor number, Ty wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Mmm are you ready to take advantage of our last night of _alone_ time?"

Amy shuddered, "Mmm yeah, that sounds fun!"

The ride in the lift seemed to take forever, and once they were finally on their floor, the pair of them walked quickly to their room. When they got inside, they immediately started kissing one another.

Ty pulled back and Amy looked at him funnily, "Hey what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just need to do something," he replied, walking over to the door and picking up the ' _Do Not Disturb_ ' Sign and quickly putting it on the handle on the outside of the door. He turned back to her and gave her a look, "Right, now. Where were we?"

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed this Tamy central chapter! Managed to get this one written quite quickly! So I thought I would just update it rather than have it lying around (because i really want to get this story finished!). Let me know what you thought - i appreciate your reviews!**

 **BTW – the whole park and everything – is just made up. so its not accurate representation of anything around the Calgary area lol.**


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116

Ty and Amy were woken up by the blaring of their alarm, Ty groaned and switched it off, "Oh my god… I'm so tired!"

"Me too… what time did we get to sleep last night?" she asked, burying her face into Ty's side.

"It was after three, that's all I can remember! It was worth it though; last night was amazing. Now that is what I call unwinding to the fullest!" He smirked, rolling over onto his side so he could look at her.

"I know; it really was amazing. I love you so much! So… what do you fancy doing today?" She asked, putting her hand on his waist.

Ty reached out and held her too by the waist, caressing her tummy with his thumb, "Well, I was thinking… we could finish up here, go for lunch somewhere, go back to the ranch and go for a nice long walk with the dogs before dinner. I feel like we have neglected those little buggers these past couple of months, so I think they would appreciate some Ty and Amy time," he replied.

"That sounds awesome. Everyone loves a bit of Ty and Amy time," She teased, "I know I do."

Ty smirked and leant over to her, "Hmm, you do? Do you?" he asked as he started trailing kisses along her jaw.

"Mmm… don't start that! We have to be out the room in half an hour!" She groaned pulling away from him.

"Ugh… right, come on. Let's get sorted then…" He said sitting up and getting off the bed. Amy quickly followed suit and they both got ready and packed their bag.

When they were both ready, Ty walked up to Amy and put his arms around her, "Thank you for a great weekend. I loved it! I can't wait to come back here and do everything we planned. Ice skating and hot chocolates – sounds like a plan! We could maybe bring the dogs here in Summer for the day. I think they'll love it here!" he said.

"Yeah, I am really looking forward to the rest of the year," Amy replied.

"Oh just the rest of the year?" He asked, looking at her with a cheeky grin.

"Okay… I will admit that I am looking forward to the rest of my life! With you of course," She replied, "Right come on. We have to get out of here! I am thinking we could go to that little café down the road for breakfast, well… lunch."

"Now that, sounds like a plan!" Ty said, grabbing their bag and walking towards the door. The pair of them looked around the hotel room one more time and walked out of the room and went to check out.

* * *

"Wow, that was one of the best full English's I have had in my whole entire life!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was really nice! Has Lou text you yet asking where we are and what we are doing?" Ty laughed.

Amy checked her phone and shook her head, "No, she must have taken her calm pills this morning, actually, all weekend! Because I've not heard one peep out of her! I bet we will be hounded with questions later on though." She replied.

"Ugh, you best text her letting her know that we are on our way." He suggested. Amy nodded and sent a quick text to Lou, ' _On our way home. Gonna drop our bags off and then take the dogs out. See you later x'_

"Right come on. Let's get going!" Ty said as he put money down on the table before walking outside.

* * *

"So guys, I have just got a text from Amy saying they are on their way home. Luckily, she's told me that they're going to take the dogs out. So, we have time to sort out this meal. Right, Georgie, I want you and Steph…." Lou started.

"Erm mom, we need to go and sort the horses and then we have piles of homework to complete for tomorrow. Sorry!" Georgie said while pushing Stephen out of the door.

"Alright then. Right Peter, Grandpa. I need you two to do the table extension and get the emergency chairs out of the attic and bedrooms please! Lisa is at the dude ranch sorting it out for our guests. Katie is being dropped off from her sleepover at 2. Am I forgetting anything?" Lou stressed.

"No, you're not honey. Just relax! You know Ty won't want a huge fuss! It's going to be great. But there is no point starting anything major just yet, until Ty and Amy get here because remember. It is a surprise! So, just calm down. We can get some coffee and sit on the porch until they get here. You know, spend some time together?" He asked, walking over to her and putting his arms on her shoulders.

"Alright… I get you. I'm sorry for being stressy, its just… I don't know we have done the right thing inviting Lily and Wade here…" She sighed.

"Right, grab your coffee and come with me. We will talk outside." Peter replied.

Lou begrudgingly followed him outside onto the porch and sat down on the chairs, "I really hope Ty doesn't kick off or get stressed out with Lily and Wade being here…" she sighed.

"I don't think he will. His mom has made great progress since Christmas, she is back on the wagon and has been doing great! Even Ty and Wade made up remember, everything will be fine. I promise." Peter said, putting his arm protectively around his wife.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Lou sighed.

Peter sat up and looked at her, "Sorry, what was that?" He teased.

Lou shook her head and gave him a kiss, "I said," she murmured kissing him again, "You were right."

"Oh my god that is so gross! Can you two NOT do that ever?! Oh my god…" Georgie grimaced as her and Stephen were walking over from the barn, causing Lou and Peter to break apart.

"Thought you two were in the barn?" Peter asked, while feeling slightly flustered.

"We were but we forgot our phones," Georgie replied.

"Wow… god forbid you forget your phone! I'm surprised you're not going through withdrawal symptoms yet," Peter joked.

Georgie groaned and mumbled something about stupid dad jokes and opened the door so her and Stephen could go inside and retrieve their phones. Lou and Peter laughed and finished their coffees and then went inside, to wait for Amy and Ty to get back.

* * *

Later on that afternoon, Amy and Ty were on the way back with the dogs from a beautiful afternoon, Amy was linking arms with Ty, "Are you sure you want to announce it tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think it's about time! I mean Lou only has 6 weeks to ruin our lives with the amount of stress she will put herself under. Luckily, we have already planned most of it. Soraya and Dylan are moving back two weeks before the wedding, and we spoke to Mal and Jake last week. They are flying down the week before the wedding. I think it's time we actually let your family know that we are getting married soon!" Ty laughed.

Amy shook her head, "Yeah, I guess so! I'm so excited! Ugh we better hurry up and go back, Lou will hound us if we are late for dinner!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think she will! We need to check on Paint tonight after dinner, just to see how he is doing." Ty said.

"Yeah, and plus, we get to spend some time together doing night check, and I love us doing night check together." Amy replied suggestively.

"Hmm, and so do I!" He laughed as they got to the back of the barn, "Shall we take the dogs inside with us? Or put them back in their pen?" Ty asked.

"Bring them in, I'm sure they'll just sleep by the fire. Hey Ty?" She said, standing still at Spartan's stable.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to face her.

"I'm so proud of you," She said with a huge grin. Ty didn't reply, he just kissed her. The kiss was extremely passionate and showed all of their emotions. When they came up for air, they rested their foreheads against one another's, "Wow… that was some kiss!" She exclaimed.

"I know, I'm amazing. Obviously the best kisser in the world," he teased, "But… we should get over to the house. You know what Lou is like when we are late!"

"Meh, you're a mediocre kisser," she teased back, but regretted it when she saw his face, "I'm joking. You are actually the best kisser. Ever. But yes, you're right… we best get over to the house. Rain check?"

Ty smiled, "Rain check." He replied, holding his hand out for her to hold, "Come on buster, Remi!" Ty said to the dogs, who were now lying down at the stable door. The dogs jumped up and followed them over to the house.

* * *

They walked into the house and the dogs ran straight through to the living room and curled up by the fire, "Sorry we're late. The dogs thought it would be hilarious to chase a wild rabbit!" Ty shouted through as they took their shoes off. When there was no answer, they shrugged it off and walked through.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted.

Ty and Amy were both gobsmacked, neither of them had any idea about this, "Oh my god! Mom? Wade? What… erm… what are you doing here?" Ty asked, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"You didn't think we wouldn't celebrate you finishing your exams did you? After your phone call last week, I rang Lou. And well, long story short, here we are!" Lily replied, "I'm so proud of you!" She exclaimed giving him a hug.

"Thanks mom." Ty replied hugging her back. Although he didn't like to admit it, he was so pleased that she and even Wade were here. He felt like, he had a family – even though it was extremely dysfunctional.

"Congratulations Ty, I am proud of you," Wade said holding his hand out for Ty to shake.

"Thanks Wade." Ty replied, smiling slightly.

"Right please can we have the big family catch up _after_ dinner? I'm starving!" Georgie exclaimed.

"Georgie! Don't be so rude!" Lou chided.

"Sorry…" Georgie said lowering her head.

"Don't worry about it Georgie. Come on, let's eat. We can catch up after dinner," Lily said, trying to make her feel better.

Once they all sat down to dinner, Lisa asked, "So how was your weekend then? Did you like the hotel?"

"Ah it was amazing! We had an amazing time! The hotel was fantastic, and that restaurant we went to was fab. Thanks for the present," Amy replied.

"Well, we knew you would like it! What else did you get up to?" She asked.

"We went to that big park that me, mom, dad and Lou used to go to years ago. We went over to the little island and got hot chocolate. It was brilliant." Amy said.

"Wow, I remember that park! Isn't that when dad took you ice skating and fell over?" Lou laughed.

Tim shook his head, "Tell me about it! My knee has never been the same since! Those parents weren't exactly pleased with me were they? Your mother couldn't do anything for laughing! Wow, that seems so long ago," Tim sighed. The table went quiet and everyone went back to eating. Ty put his hand on Amy's leg and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Amy looked up at him and nodded, ' _here goes nothing'_ she thought to herself.

Ty cleared his throat, "Amy and I have an announcement to make," he said as they both stood up. Everyone looked up, and no one knew what to expect.

"Are you going to have a baby?" Katie asked, "because that would be sooooo cool!" Everyone looked up and gave them a questionable look.

"No, we aren't having a baby Katie…" Ty laughed, shaking his head, and the adults in the room breathed a sigh of relief.

"We actually have something exciting to tell you." Amy said, "For the past couple of months we have been doing some planning and thinking… and well, we are going to get married."

Lou laughed, "Well we all knew that was happening… I don't see how this is news! You're waiting until after graduation so we have plenty of time to start planning!" She said getting all excited.

"Well… not exactly… we are getting married in 6 weeks. Soraya and Dylan, and Mal and Jake already know and have planned to come back in time. We know we were going to wait until I graduated properly, but we just decided that we didn't have to wait," Ty explained.

"WHAT!? 6 WEEKS?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PLAN A WEDDING IN 6 WEEKS! Oh my god. Right everyone we need to get start…" Lou started but Peter stopped her.

"Lou, we have actually planned near enough all of it. Stop worrying!" Amy laughed.

"Amy how can I not worry?!" Lou exclaimed.

"Lou honey, leave it! Well I for one am very much looking forward to it! It will be perfect, whatever you two choose to do!" Peter exclaimed.

"WOW! DOES THIS MEAN I GET TO WEAR A PRETTY DRESS?!" Katie asked.

"Well if you want to wear a pretty dress, then yes." Ty replied laughing as Katie got up off of her seat and ran round to give him and Amy both a hug.

"Well this is great news! I am extremely happy for you both!" Jack said standing up and giving Amy a hug and shaking Ty's hand. The whole family got up and congratulated them.

* * *

Later on that evening, they were all sat outside on the porch as it was a lovely night, "So where are you thinking of having it?" Lisa asked.

Amy looked at Ty and smiled, "Well, you all remember when this one here built a jumping course for me? Well, we have decided to have it on that patch of land and then maybe a tent in the field for the reception?"

"Aww that is so sweet! I don't think I have ever seen this jumping course, only heard about it," Lily said.

"Well, we will have to show you while you're here. How long are you thinking of staying?" Ty asked.

"Well, im sorry but its just a flying visit. Wade has to drive some horses across to Vancouver, so we are setting off tomorrow afternoon. I guess I'll just have to see the jumping course when it's done up for the big day!" lily exclaimed.

"Erm I'm going to have to get going. I have a meeting tonight, which I can't be late for. I'll come over during the week. I am so happy for you both by the way," Tim said standing up and kissing Amy's head, and touching Ty's shoulder.

"Alright, see you, dad." Amy replied.

"Cheers Tim, see you in the week." Ty replied. Tim said his goodbyes to everyone and got into his truck and drove off to his meeting.

* * *

Once Tim had left, Ty stood up, "Right im going to go and check Paint, did Cass and Danny come round Friday night and yesterday?" he asked.

"Yeah they came round. They said he was doing well with the meds. I take it Danny has started work at the clinic then?" Jack replied.

"Yeah, and its so much easier with three of us plus Scott! I mean, its taken the load of me and Cass loads! He's fit in really well," Ty explained.

"We won't be long." Amy said as she stood up along with Ty.

"Come on, let's go inside. I'm sure you want to play with the dogs don't you Katie?" Jack asked as Amy and Ty walked over to the barn.

"YES GG!" She exclaimed running inside. The adults all laughed and followed suit. Katie was sat on the floor, playing with Buster who was lying on his back wanting his belly scratched. Wade walked over to her and sat on the floor, "I take it you like Buster then!" he asked.

"Yes! he is uncle Ty's dog, but Buster loves me just as much as he loves uncle Ty!" she exclaimed.

"Right Katie, it's time for bed," Lou said as she walked through to the living room.

"Aww ok… Night buster! Night Remi! Night Wade! Thank you for playing with the dogs with me!" She said standing up.

"It's okay Katie. See you tomorrow," Wade replied. Katie walked through and followed Lou through to her room.

* * *

"Are you really playing with that dog?" Ty asked as he walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa, "You big softy!"

"I know, I know. I had a dog like this as a lad, and he just reminds me of him. So Ty, you're finally a vet! I am really proud of you. I know I messed up – majorly and I will never forgive myself for everything that happened," Wade sighed.

"Don't bring it up, there is no point dwelling on the past. We have both moved on now. I am just glad that you and my mom are happy! Im so glad she managed to pull herself through what went on at Christmas." Ty said, sitting back, "And I'm not a vet yet. I don't find out my results until August!"

"Ah well, im sure you'll have done it." Wade said, as he started playing with Buster again.

"Wade Jack said he would… oh my god. No. We are not getting a dog! I see that face!" Lily said as she walked through to the living room.

"Aww, but he is so cute! Aren't you Buster?" Wade said as he started scratching Buster's belly, "What was that hon? Jack said he would what?" Wade asked, looking up.

"Take us back to the dude ranch, come on." Lily replied, walking over to the back of the couch and kissing Ty's head, "See you tomorrow Ty."

"Night mom. Night Wade." Ty replied. Wade and Lily walked out of the living room and went with Jack.

* * *

Amy walked through and saw that Ty was sat with his head tilted back and his eyes closed, she walked around and sat down next to him, "Tired there by any chance?" She asked.

"No, I'm just resting my eyes." He replied, trying not to yawn.

"So, getting married in six weeks then! That's going to be fun!" Lisa said as her and Peter came through from the kitchen.

"Yeah, we knew that the closer to us telling you all it was, the less chance there was of Lou stressing us out," Ty laughed sitting up a bit more.

"Good idea there, guys! However, Lou is going to be stressed whenever the wedding is! You know what she is like!" Peter said.

"Hey I heard that!" Lou chimed from the hallway.

"It is kinda true though honey, lets be honest here!" he replied as she came and sat down.

"Yeah… alright… wow, you two look knackered!" She exclaimed, as she saw how the pair looked.

"Oh thanks Lou, that's ever so reassuring!" Amy laughed, "So Lisa any news on the new house?"

"Actually, me and Jack found out today that it is near enough ready to move into! The owners have left earlier! So we have like 2 weeks until we can move in!" She replied.

"Wow, that soon? I bet you and grandpa are looking forward to getting away from this mad house!" Lou laughed.

"Yeah and no, it's going to be a bit quiet at first but I think we will get used to it!" she laughed as Jack walked in.

"Get used to what?" he asked sitting down in his chair.

"Living in a quiet house, I told them that we can move in 2 weeks' time," Lisa replied.

"Ah yes, a nice quiet house. Although, it is going to be extremely weird not having you lot around us all the time!" Jack laughed.

"Yeah, it will be quiet here without you, grandpa!" Amy laughed, "Right im going to go to bed, I am really tired. See you all in the morning." She turned to Ty to see whether he was coming to see that he had fallen asleep, she nudged him in the ribs which caused him to wake up, "You coming to bed?"

Ty rubbed his eyes and nodded, "Yeah. Night guys."

Everyone said their goodnights to the pair as they both went through to their room.

Once undressed, they both got into bed and snuggled up together, "I know we said rain check, but can we rain check our rain check? I'm exhausted," Amy yawned.

"Yeah, I was gonna suggest it myself!" He replied, opening is arms up so she could snuggle up to him.

"So… Wade and your mom. How are you feeling about that?" She asked.

"Surprisingly okay. It is weird them being here, together. But, I kind of like the fact my mom is happy. I am just happy that everything is going good. I can't begin to tell you how much I love you at this moment in time." He replied, kissing her head.

"I love you too. Can't believe grandpa and Lisa moving out in two weeks! That's gonna be crazy!" She laughed.

"I know! I heard something about that before I dropped off! I love the fact that its two down, four to go! Then we get the house _allll_ to ourselves," he teased, "Nah, I'm joking. It's going to be weird without them!"

"Yeah it is…" Amy yawned again, "Night Ty…"

"Night Amy," He murmured, placing a kiss on her head.

 **AN: Happy Easter peeps! Hope you've all had a great bank holiday weekend! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, im not too sure about it myself but after lots of reading it through, ive just decided to go with it!**


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter 117

Today was the day of Jack and Lisa's move. Even though it was only four weeks to the wedding, everyone was working together to create the perfect space for Jack and had been surprisingly calm considering, because Amy and Ty basically told her all of their plans and she realised, she actually didn't have as much to plan as she originally thought. Jack was fairly calm about the whole moving out idea as he and Lisa had come to the decision together, and seeing as he felt like he was part of the decision making, he was okay with it.

* * *

"His legs are doing so much better!" Ty said as he stood up in Paint's stable.

"Well Dr Borden, you have done an excellent job with him," Amy replied, opening the door to let him out.

"Well you've been doing amazing work with him too! All the massages and remedies, it seems to have worked just as well! We have this whole working together down to a tee!" He said, putting his arms around her waist as she rested her arms on his chest.

"Yeah, we really have. I can't believe grandpa is moving out today…" she sighed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, picking up on her sudden change in mood.

"It's just… I don't know. It's going to be hard, all my life, all I have known is living here, at Heartland with grandpa! I don't know, it just seems strange that he is the one to be moving out," she replied, "All the memories I have around here, from my childhood, involve grandpa."

Ty sat down on a hay bale and she sat down on his lap, "I know it is strange, but think of all the fun, new memories we are going to make in this house. You know one day; we will be making memories with our kids." He said softly.

"Hmm yeah, that sounds fun. Thank you Ty. You always know what to say to bring me back to reality." She replied giving him a kiss.

"Well, I just know you far too well." He said, kissing her back.

"I think it will be cute having baby Ty and Amy's running around outside and _obviously_ riding horses," She teased.

"Obviously," He laughed, "Right you best go over and help Lou. She will kill me for distracting you!"

"But I like having you to distract me! I bet Lou will just be moaning at me about our wedding, while packing the rest of the things… can I please just say that you needed me to help here?" She asked, pouting like a little kid who didn't get their way.

"Are you pouting? Aww so cute!" He laughed, "But no, seriously. Lou knows I don't have much to do here. Anyway, once im done here. I have to go and help Jack, Tim and Peter in the Quonset hut and pack all the tools and things."

Amy groaned, "Are you sure you don't need me to help you here?" She asked once more.

"No, all I need to do is administer the injection and then do some quick vitals. You're needed over in the house. I'll see you later on though," He replied giving her a kiss.

"Hmm okay… See you in a bit." She replied, leaning in to kiss him again.

Ty pulled away, "Nope. Go. I'm not getting into trouble from Lou." He replied pushing her up.

"Suit yourself then…" She replied with a cheeky grin while walking out of the barn.

Ty chuckled and stood back up, "Come on Paint, lets get you sorted." He said while going back into his stable.

* * *

Jack was stood out of the back of the barn, he had just heard everything the young couple had said and he knew that this was the right thing. Heartland was suited to them, and no one could make a business out of it like those two. He walked into the barn to see Ty sorting out Paint, "How's he doing?" he asked, walking over to Paint's stable.

Ty jumped, "Oh my god Jack! Where did you come from? Thought you were in the Quonset hut?"

"Yeah I was, but I just wanted to wander round for a bit, you know, take in everything one last time. I'm gonna miss this place," Jack sighed, "But, I know I am doing the right thing, you and Amy are the future of Heartland and I honestly couldn't think of two better people to pass it on to."

Ty smiled, "Thanks Jack. We honestly can't thank you enough. Who would have thought that me, a guy you threatened with the removal of body parts if I got within ten feet of your granddaughters, would now be marrying one of them _and_ taking over Heartland!" he laughed.

"Yeah well you seemed to prove yourself to me pretty quick, and Amy. You have done yourself proud Ty. You really have." Jack exclaimed.

"Thanks Jack. So, I suppose you want to know how this fella Is doing?" Ty asked, taking off his gloves.

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind." Jack replied.

"Well, he is getting there. He isn't out of the woods yet; we should know in like four weeks whether he is ok to be ridden again. He has improved so much; better than a lot of horses I have seen with arthritis in this stage. So it is possible he will be able to be ridden again." Ty informed him, "But don't take me up on that one until he has finished the course of treatment _and_ has had the once over by Scott as well."

"Thank you Ty. I appreciate everything that you and Amy have done for him. Right… come on, you best get on with sorting out the Quonset… I think Lou would kill you if you stayed out here much longer!" Jack laughed.

"Yep… she will. How much have you got left to pack?" Ty asked.

"There isn't much. You go over to the Quonset, I'm just going to get some stuff from the loft," he replied. Ty nodded, knowing Jack needed to have some time to himself. He opened Paint's stable and put his vet kit in the office and walked out of the barn and over to help Peter in the Quonset.

* * *

Jack was stood in the barn, looking around, thinking of all the great memories this place held. But also, the bad ones. Like the time Wes, one of Tim's ranch hand set fire to the barn and Jack went and saved the horses. He remembered how scared he was, for those couple of days, when he was having the visions of him as a child and his grandfather, it was something that hit him hard. He thought about the time that he caught Amy and Ty in the barn after her winning the fall finale, he wasn't mad with them, as it was obvious that something was going to happen between them. He thought about when he told Ty that he would always have a home at Heartland. Their relationship had come a long way since he was that moody boy in the loft.

"JACK! Come on! I have been helping Peter and Ty pack up _your_ things all afternoon!" Tim yelled as he walked into the barn.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming! I was just checking I hadn't left anything around here! Sheesh… can't a man have two minutes to himself anymore?" Jack grumbled.

"Well I have had to spend near enough a full morning with Peter! You know we can't have long conversations! It has been awkward as hell! Then Ty shows up and it goes a little better, but now he's gone into the house to help Amy with something!" Tim exclaimed.

Jack laughed, "Wow, I would pay good money to see you and Peter working together for a morning! But I am coming now, so it wont be awkward. How much stuff have we got to put in your truck?"

"Only like another 5 boxes or so," Tim said.

"Alright then, let's get going!" Jack replied as he and his ex son in law walked over to the Quonset hut.

* * *

"Ty! Be careful with that, it's got all of his belt buckles in!" Lou exclaimed as Ty picked up a box.

"Lou calm down! I do have this you know!" Ty groaned as he walked out of Jack's room.

"Ok… ok… So, are you and Amy ok packing the rest of this stuff up while me and Lisa take the girls to the new place?" Lou asked.

"Yes Lou, we will be fine. Just relax! There are only a few more boxes to go, we will be over as soon as possible!" he replied.

"Alright, just don't be too long." Lou said as she walked out of the door, holding it open for Ty to take the box out to his truck. Lou got into her truck with Lisa and the girls and set off to the new house.

Ty breathed a sigh of relief and walked back inside the house, "She's finally gone," he said.

"Thank god for that! She was really driving me crazy!" Amy exclaimed, walking over to him.

"If we think she's bad now, I dread to think what she's like when she starts hounding us about wedding plans… which I predict will start as soon as Jack and Lisa are unpacked…" He groaned, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm not even going to think about that… God, it feels so empty in here already!" she sighed, looking around.

Ty kissed her forehead, "I know, it is isn't it? But you know what this means?" he asked.

"Two down, four to go?" she said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but not just that, we get to start redoing bits and pieces of the house. Are we still moving into Jack's old room?" He asked.

"Ooo that does sound good! Yeah, I think its best… considering our current room isn't exactly big enough for the both of us, even with all the extra furniture. It also means we are away from the rest of the family," She said suggestively.

Ty chuckled, "Is that _all_ you think about?"

Amy pretended to ponder the question, "Yep." She laughed, "Come on, lets get the last of these boxes in your truck and get over there… they'll be wondering where we are!" she said releasing herself from his hold and walking through to get some more boxes. Her and Ty worked together packing the rest of the boxes, and once done, they locked the door and set off to Jack and Lisa's new place.

* * *

"Dad, that box is labelled bathroom…" Lou stressed at Tim.

"Yeah… I know that…" Tim replied.

"So why are you going into the bedroom?" She asked.

Tim groaned, "Sorry, it's not my fault that I don't know the exact layout of this place yet!"

"Alright, alright… just take it into the bathroom and carry on getting boxes please," She replied, pointing him in the right direction. Katie was sat with Georgie on the floor in the living room, playing a tea party game, once Lou caught sight of this she sighed, "Georgie, I put you on unpacking duty with Lisa!"

"I know, but Katie didn't want to play on her own, and well, I can't be bothered unpacking a load of old boxes," Georgie replied.

"Hmm… okay, but just keep her in here and don't make a mess. I'm going to go and help Lisa in the kitchen," Lou said, walking through to the kitchen.

"Wow, so all the kitchen is almost unpacked!" She said to Lisa who was arranging the plates.

"Yep. Thank you for helping sort all of this out for me and Jack. Especially considering we only gave you two weeks' notice," Lisa replied.

"It's okay! It has been a rough couple of weeks, but we got there. Are you and grandpa looking forward to finally having a space to yourselves?" She asked.

"Yeah, we are. Don't tell Jack I said this, but at the end of the day, we aren't getting any younger and living on a ranch with a full house was starting to get to both of us. Why do you think we used to stay at Fairfield a lot of the time?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, I kind of guessed about the staying at Fairfield. Well hopefully our house will be done soon! Then it will be one big empty house for Amy and Ty," Lou said.

"Yeah… those two are going to do amazing things with Heartland, and I think it will be best for them both to have it as like a 'clean slate'. Also, we would have to start extending the house every way possible if we were all still there after they got married! Where would we have put their kids? In a stable in the barn?" She laughed.

The pair of them started laughing and were interrupted by Amy and Ty who were stood there with boxes in their hands, "Okay, so we spend five minutes in the barn working with the horses and _we_ get told off!" Amy exclaimed, "and you two have a mothers meeting in the kitchen and no one bats an eyelid?"

"Oh stop your complaining. Those boxes need to go in the bedroom. Grandpa, Dad and Peter are sorting out the garage, so Ty, you can go and help them or stay and help us," Lou said.

"Erm, I'll stay here. You have no idea how stressful it is working with those three…" Ty groaned.

"Yeah, they are stressful aren't they?" Lou laughed.

"If its not Tim and Peter bickering, it's Jack and Tim and then all three… thank you for pulling me away this morning!" Ty exclaimed.

"You're welcome. I thought you looked like you were a little stressed!" Lou laughed, "Right you two. Let's get going with this unpacking!"

"Yep, alright. We only have another 5 boxes and then we have got everything. I think you got most of the stuff in the week," Amy said. The four of them got to work unpacking the rest of the boxes together.

* * *

About two hours later, the whole family were sat together in the living room, Ty and Amy were snuggled up on the love seat, Lou, Peter and Tim were sat on the couch while Jack and Lisa were in their chairs, similar to those from Heartland. They had got Katie her own mini arm chair to sit in and there was a bean bag on the floor for Georgie.

"Wow, so you're finally all moved in! Bet you're looking forward to the peace and quiet!" Tim said to Jack and Lisa.

"I know; I am so glad that it all went well!" Jack exclaimed, "Shouldn't you be getting going Tim?"

"Yeah… meeting again tonight. Good thing is my councillor thinks ive made excellent progress and I can stop going twice a week, just once a week from now on!" Tim said, feeling proud.

"That's excellent! See you later Tim," Jack replied. Everyone said their goodbyes to Tim as he walked out of the door.

"Right, we all better get going too. This one looks shattered," Lou said, nodding at Katie, "You two have a nice night."

"Yeah, I bet you can't wait to have a nice quiet house all to yourself!" Peter laughed, as he picked Katie up.

"Oh, you have no idea. Although, we are going to miss you all though." Lisa replied, "Thank you all for all of your hard work though. We really appreciate it; don't we Jack?"

"Yeah, we really do. Thank you everyone." Jack said, standing up.

"No problem Jack," Ty replied, getting up and shaking his hand.

"Goodbye grandpa, have a nice night," Amy said giving him a hug.

"Night Amy." He replied.

Once all of the family said their goodbyes, they all left and drove off back to Heartland. Jack and Lisa both sat down on the sofa and Jack had his arm around Lisa, "Wow. They're all gone. Finally, we have a place to ourselves." He sighed.

"I know, it's brilliant. What do you want to do?" Lisa asked, looking at him with a suggestive look on her face.

"Watch Downton Abbey?" He asked, knowing that was exactly what she meant.

"I thought you would never ask," She laughed as she grabbed the remote control and turned on the telly.

 **AN: Aww they're in their new house! I know the updates are slower but im trying to split my time between uni work and well, life. I thought I would have more time to do it and have it finished by the end of my Easter holidays, but its almost 2 weeks in and I still have a few chapters to go. So I'll just update as and when and try and get it done asap.**


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter 118

It had been a week since Jack and Lisa moved out and everyone was slowly getting used to the idea. Today was the day that Ty and Amy were watching Katie, while moving the rest of their stuff into their new room. It was 8:30 in the morning and Amy and Ty were sleeping peacefully. The door creeped open and Katie ran in and jumped on the bed, "GOOD MORNING! IM SPENDING THE DAY WITH YOU TWO! CAN I HAVE CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES PLEASE?!" She exclaimed.

Ty groaned and looked at the clock, "Alright… alright. We will be right through! Just go and put the telly on and then we will come and make you some pancakes. Okay?"

"Alright! Yay! Chocolate chip pancakes! I've not had those in ages!" Katie exclaimed while running out of their room and into the lounge.

"Morning sleepy head," Ty said to Amy as she was snuggling up to him and closing her eyes.

"It's too early to get up," She groaned.

"I know, but its half 8, and that's better than the half 6 wake up calls we used to get. Besides, this means we will be able to move our stuff into the new room sooner rather than later. Especially seeing as we managed to get the new bed _eventually_ fixed up yesterday," he laughed, planting a kiss on her cheek. He stood up and found some shorts and a t-shirt and got ready.

"Ugh okay… I love how she doesn't wake up her mom and dad…" She replied standing up and pulling on some joggers.

"I know, but it just goes to show how much she loves her uncle Ty and auntie Amy… anyway, when they move out… whenever that may be… she won't be able to wake us up every morning, so that's a plus," Ty laughed as he left the room.

Katie was sat on the couch watching kids cartoons while Ty and Amy were in the kitchen, making coffee. Ty was rooting through the cupboards, "I don't think we have any chocolate chips… we haven't made these in so long, I've not realised!" He exclaimed.

"Shoot… right, I'll go and see Katie and ask her if she wants just normal pancakes or something else," Amy replied walking through to the living room, "Hey Katie? There aren't any chocolate chips…"

"WHAT! NOOOOO! I really want chocolate chip pancakes! This is soooo unfair!" Katie moaned.

"I know, but uncle Ty can make you whatever you want. Either other kinds of pancakes or anything else," Amy replied.

"Can I have eggy bread please?" She asked.

"Yes, okay. I'm sure he will do you some eggy bread," Amy laughed, walking back through to the kitchen. "Did you hear that? She wants eggy bread."

"Already on it!" Ty laughed, whisking the eggs, "Will you cut the bread for me please?"

"Of course." She replied. The pair of them worked together cooking the breakfast for everyone and once it was all dished out, Lou and Peter came through.

"Thanks for making breakfast Ty." Peter said sitting down.

"No problem, you two have a fun day a head of you and after helping me build that ridiculous bed yesterday, I think you deserve some breakfast," Ty joked.

"Don't even remind me about that bed… remind me to write to Ikea and tell them that it would be helpful if they gave us all the screws needed… Bedford going belly up was less stressful than building that bed!" He groaned.

"Oh don't be so over dramatic and eat your breakfast. We have to go and talk with the builders and see how they are getting on." Lou said.

"Have you heard from Georgie yet?" Amy asked.

"Nope. She hasn't contacted us once. She's back on Wednesday, right on time for the bridesmaids fitting… oh I also need to…" Lou started.

"Lou. No wedding talk today please. We are having a day off from wedding planning," Amy groaned.

"Amy, you can never have a day off wedding planning! Especially since its three weeks to go!" Lou stressed.

"Yes, you can. Lou, if anything, it should be me and Ty stressing. Not you. We have booked the tent and the decorations, we have booked the registrar, we have figured out catering, my dress is sorted, the grooms and the groomsmen's suits are sorted. Just relax! You can hound us both tomorrow if you really want to. Let's just enjoy this day of no stress. Okay?" Amy reasoned.

"Alright…" Lou replied.

* * *

After breakfast, Lou and Peter said goodbye to the three of them and drove off to the dude ranch, to oversee the building work. Katie, Amy and Ty did the morning chores relatively quickly and then went back inside, "Right, Katie. Do you want to put _all_ of Ty's CD's in a box and take them into the living room? You can put them in the rack by the stereo if you want?" Amy asked.

"Yay! I will do that!" She exclaimed, getting a small box and putting all of the CD's into it.

"Right, how are we going to do this?" Amy asked.

"Lets just take the drawers out and carry this through. That way, we don't have to pack and unpack our clothes." He replied.

"Hmm good idea there, Dr Borden. I knew there was a reason I said yes to marrying you," She teased, placing a soft kiss on his lips before turning around and taking the drawers out of the cabinet.

"See, now I just thought that it was my rugged good looks and my amazingness?" He laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself babe…" Amy replied, rolling her eyes.

"Auntie Amy, I have finished putting the CDs in the box. Do you want me to put them in the living room case now?" Katie asked.

"Well done Katie! Yeah, you go and do that! It is a very important job," Amy replied, letting Katie walk past with the box.

"That will keep her quiet for a while, you have loads of CDs!" she laughed.

"I know, but they are classics! So, it's all good! Anyway, what was it we found yesterday? Pop party one and two?" Ty teased.

"Shut up… I was like 10 when they came out… Just help me with this cabinet and then we can take the drawers through!" She replied, ignoring him. The pair of them picked up the cabinet and carried it through to their new room.

They put it down and Ty stood and looked around, "It's looking really good isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah it is. I love this photo frame we got," Amy said looking on the wall.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it? The picture from your prom, then your graduation, Selfie on our engagement night and The picture Lou took next to our first ever snowman together. I'm sure there will be many more to put up in the future," he replied, kissing her chastely on the lips, "Come on, lets get these draws bought through."

They walked through to the living room to see Katie sat on the floor, just staring at the CD's, "Is everything okay Katie?" Ty asked, sitting down with her.

"Yeah… I just don't know how to put the CDs in this case! Do you not want them in a special order?" She asked.

"You know what Katie? You can do whatever order you want, because this is _your_ job. So it is all up to you," He reassured.

Katie looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you uncle Ty."

"It's okay spud," he replied standing back up. His phone started ringing so he took it out of his pocket and saw that it was the clinic, "Hey Scott…. Erm, yeah… I could be there in about an hour? Is it just that paperwork? Alright. See you then," he said shutting off the phone.

"What was that about?" Amy asked walking back through from their old room with a drawer.

"Scott. I need to go into the clinic and sign some papers for last weeks' surgeries or something. I said I would be there within an hour, so do you fancy a run into town? I'll even treat you to Maggie's for lunch," He replied.

"Hmm that sounds fun, what do you think Katie? Do you want to go to town?" Amy asked.

"Yay! Can I have an ice cream Sundae?" She replied.

"Only if you finish your job with the CD's while me and Ty quickly finish moving the rest of the stuff into our new room. Does that sound ok to you?" Amy asked, to which she nodded and turned round to finish sorting out the CDs. Ty and Amy carried on moving their stuff to their new room.

* * *

"Hey Scott," Ty said as he, Amy and Katie walked in to the clinic.

"Hey, sorry for calling you in on your week off, I know you're busy with redecorating and stuff, but I really need these forms signed for the owner's insurers," he replied.

"Ah it's okay, it's given us an excuse to come into town," Ty laughed grabbing a pen.

"Yeah and I am getting an ice cream sundae! I can't wait!" Katie exclaimed jumping up and down.

"That sounds ace!" Scott exclaimed, "How come you two are on babysitting duty?"

"Peter and Lou are at the Dude Ranch all day talking to the builders and planners about something to do with the house, Georgie and Stephen are away on a PGL camp for the week with school and grandpa and Lisa are on a business trip somewhere, so that leaves us two," Amy replied.

"Ah right. So how are the changes at Heartland coming along?" Scott asked.

"Well, we have redecorated Jack's old room and moved all of our stuff into it. We aren't really sure if we are changing anything else just yet, we will probably just wait until everyone has moved out and we have figured out what's happening," Ty explained.

"Sounds good, wow. I can't believe Jack and Lisa have moved out! When you told me, I was so shocked! How is it without them?" Scott asked.

"Well, it was weird at first. But we are slowly getting used to it. I am just waiting for the day that the Fleming-Morris' move out! Then it will be extremely weird! Although, there wont be any wake up calls for uncle Ty all the time!" Amy laughed.

"No, it will just be midnight and 2am feeds for mummy and daddy," Scott teased.

Amy and Ty both laughed uneasily, "Erm no. not for a while yet anyway." Ty said.

"Well maybe not yet, but in the future it will be anyway! Then you'll be wishing for the 6am uncle Ty wake up calls," Scott laughed.

Ty shook his head, "Right, is that everything?"

"Yeah that's everything. See you next week Ty. Bye Katie, bye Amy," Scott replied. Everyone said goodbye and they walked down to Maggie's for their lunch.

* * *

"… okay that will be about ten minutes," The waitress said as she took their orders, "And here is a colouring book and some crayons for this little one." She said handing them over to Katie."

"Thank you!" Katie exclaimed, excitedly taking them from her hands.

"Thank you," Amy replied, just as the waitress went to leave, "So, you have the _whole_ week off then?"

"Yeah, I swear I told you! But basically, because Danny is there, we can take one week off a month like in a block or throughout the month. I can't believe everything that's happening was Scott's idea! But then again, I suppose its better to have the horses in a facility like Heartland for their recovery. I am really excited to start this venture with you," Ty replied, looking at her lovingly.

"So am I. I can't believe we got the funding through so quickly! In September, work will officially be starting on the barn and the Quonset hut to create a clinic and more stalls so we can help more horses. You know Dr Borden, I am very much looking forward to working with you," She said teasingly.

"Well… although im _technically_ not a doctor yet, I still can't wait to be working with you, but at the same time, not let Scott down. It's amazing! I mean I will be running the horse side of the whole of Scott's clinic! It's going to be awesome!" He replied, grinning like an idiot.

"I am so proud of us! You mostly, for getting yourself through school and even managing to help Scott expand his clinic. You have done yourself proud Dr B," She complimented him, reaching out to hold his hand over the table. Ty leant over and gave her a kiss, more like a quick peck seeing as they were in public.

"Eew! Don't do that in here! People will see!" Katie grimaced.

"Oh shush you and carry on colouring in," Ty laughed, tickling her sides, causing her to belly giggle.

"O-kay! O-kay! S-orry! Ooo food is here!" Katie exclaimed as she saw the waitress bringing over their food. They all started eating, and Ty was thinking about the events of the week. On Monday, he and Amy were called into Scott's clinic to talk to him about something, while there he told them he had plans for expanding and incorporating Heartland's methods. They came up with a plan to build a clinic at Heartland, for Ty to run along with Amy. Everyone was so excited about it and Ty and Amy couldn't wait to get their business fully up and running. This well and truly was the start of their future, and neither one of them could be any happier.

* * *

"Right Katie, do you want to sit in the living room and watch a film while me and Amy quickly finish moving over our stuff?" Ty asked once they got back inside the ranch.

"Yes please! Can I watch The Incredibles please?" She asked, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah of course," he replied, walking over to the telly and putting the Incredibles dvd on for her, "Are you gonna be ok in here then?"

"Shh! It's starting!" She whispered, while concentrating on the telly.

Ty chuckled, "I guess that's a yes then," He said as he walked into the old bedroom and started boxing up some of his books.

"You know, you should really sell those," Amy laughed as she walked inside.

"Yeah I know, I'll put them on the university book group next week. I should get quite a bit for them though, they're literally like new!" he laughed putting them in a box.

"I think all my stuff is gone from here! I'm going to go and make a start on dinner," She informed him.

"Alright, I will be right through. Just a couple more bits and bobs for me to take through," he replied as she walked out of the door.

Amy went into the kitchen and looked through the cupboards, after seeing that they didn't have much in, she decided to make everyone chicken and spuds, seeing as it was all they had that was easy to cook. She started peeling the potatoes, thinking of everything that was going to happen in the near future and she was ever so excited. Her and Ty would be man and wife in a matter of three whole weeks, and it just didn't get much better than that. She was busy daydreaming and was startled by a pair of arms wrapping around her, "What are you daydreaming about?" Ty mumbled into her neck.

"Oh you know, just the future. Oh and the tiny little fact that we are gonna be married in three weeks' time! I really can't wait!" She exclaimed, putting the potato peeler down and turning in his arms.

"I know; it seems so unreal! I can't wait," He replied, giving her a kiss, "Right. Where do you want me?"

"Can you finish peeling these while I sort out the chicken?" She asked, giving him a kiss, for persuasion.

"Yep. I'm the worlds expert spud peeler!" Ty laughed, releasing her from his grasp and picking up the peeler. Amy laughed and got onto sorting out the chicken. The pair of them continued to work on the dinner together, and just as they were dishing up, Lou and Peter walked into the house, looking exhausted.

"You two look…" Amy started.

"Don't. It has been hectic! But, we have some awesome news." Lou replied, putting her coat on the coat rack.

"Ooo go on," Ty said putting the potatoes on the plates.

"Well, we have been given a preliminary date of when it should be done! If everything goes to plan, it could possibly be done by next April!" Peter said, getting a beer out the fridge, "You want one Ty?"

"Oh my god that's awesome! And yeah please," Ty replied.

"That's amazing news! I bet you can't wait!" Amy exclaimed, giving her sister a hug.

"Yeah, I bet you two can't wait even more, considering you'll finally have this place all to yourselves!" Lou laughed.

"Well yeah, that too," Amy joked, "Right, you two go through and we will bring the dinner's through. It won't be long."

Peter and Lou walked through to the dining room and sat down at the table with Katie. Once the dinner was bought through, the five of them sat down and ate together, everyone was happy and excited about the upcoming changes. Life was finally on the up for them all and 2016 was most definitely the beginning of a whole new future for them all.

* * *

Later on that night, Ty and Amy were both lying in bed, "Wow… I guess that's one way to christen the new bed!" Ty exclaimed once he had managed to catch his breath.

"I know… that was… wow." Amy replied, breathlessly.

"Sooo… by next April we will _finally_ have this place to ourselves. How do you feel about that?" He asked, rolling onto his side and placing his hand on her waist.

"It feels amazing. Once we have this place all to ourselves, it will finally feel like our place _and_ our home. We can start a family and everything," She replied.

"Hmm start a family ey? When would you want to start a family?" He asked curiously.

"I'm not sure… I think we will have to just enjoy being married at first… but not wait too long." She replied.

"How about we wait like a year and a half or two years, and at that point, we won't _try_ per se, but we won't prevent a pregnancy?" He suggested.

"You know that sounds perfect timing. Because around that time, we will have gotten everything set up and on the go. However, this doesn't mean we can't continue practicing does it?" She teased, trailing kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

"As long as you are being stabbed in the arse every three months until then, then yeah, we can continue practicing," he laughed, pulling her on top of him and pulling her head down so her lips could meet his in a deep, passionate kiss. Their night was well and truly just beginning and luckily for them, being at the other side of the house meant that they didn't have to be _as_ quiet.

 **AN: Ah hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought!**

 **Not many more chapters to go, I think like 6 at the most! The next chapter is almost done, but once I put that up, im going to write the last set of chapters in one and then when I have finished the story, I will put them up daily – like I did at Christmas. Only because I found out my only exams this year are one day after each other! Also I have a presentation portfolio and a lab report to get done by the end of this month so I need to concentrate on that. I'll still work on the story as and when and try and get it done asap.**

 **Like I said last time, I wanted to get it finished by the time my Easter holidays were up, but that just ain't gonna happen!**


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter 119

"I can't believe you two are off gallivanting a week before the wedding! We still have everything to sort out!" Lou exclaimed as Ty and Amy walked into the kitchen.

"Right, Lou. We have organised everything possible, there is nothing else for us to physically do tonight. So, we are going to the pub to see our friends, four of which, we haven't seen since new years. Just relax and enjoy your child free night with Peter!" Amy laughed, "Now how often can you say that?"

"Alright… alright… I get your point. You two have a good night, and send our love to Mal and Jake, oh and Soraya and Dylan," Lou replied giving her sister a hug.

"We will do, now enjoy your night," Ty said as he grabbed his jacket and put it on, he passed Amy hers.

"Oh we will do; won't we honey?" Peter said as he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, "We have about 5 Law and Order's to catch up on."

"Yep! And I can't wait to watch them back to back without any interruptions! Gotta love grandpa and Lisa having their own place! Katie loves her sleepovers, and Georgie is a Jess' Sleepover party!" She exclaimed.

"Alright them. Have fun! See you in the morning," Amy said as she opened the door and her and Ty walked out to the truck.

* * *

Once they pulled up to the bar, Amy turned to Ty, "Ty. We are getting married one week today! I can't wait!" She exclaimed.

Ty chuckled, "I know, it is going to be the _best_ day of my whole entire life!" he replied leaning in to kiss her. The kiss didn't last long because someone started banging on the window.

"Oi! Love birds! You have plenty of time next week for that! Now get out here and say hello!" A voice bellowed through the windows. Ty and Amy broke apart and laughed, they got out of the truck and Mallory and Jake were stood there laughing.

Amy walked over to Mallory and gave her a hug, Ty shook Jake's hand, "Ah Mallory. You still never fail to amaze me!" he said turning to give her a hug.

"Well, it just seems that every time I come home from France, the first people I see are you two… who are usually getting it on in one way or another." She replied.

"Well we are about to be married! Of course we are excited! Come on, lets go in." Amy laughed, taking Ty's hand. The four of them walked into the bar and went and sat down with Caleb, Cass, Danny and Kit.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Borden to be!" Caleb exclaimed.

"Hello Mr O'Dell." Ty laughed, "You coming to get drinks lads?"

All the lads nodded and walked up to the bar, leaving the girls to talk, "So… How is life?" Mallory asked sitting down.

"Life's good thanks Mal. How's your life?" Amy asked.

"Terrible… Jake's boss is a total dickhead and nearly wouldn't let us have this time off! Even though he booked it like 6 weeks ago when you text us with the date! Luckily we managed to butter him up a bit because Jake did 6 night shifts in a row to 'make up for it'. Therefore, I have barely spent any time with him! Ugh why are men so stupid?" She sighed.

"I'm not stupid am I?" Jake asked as he and the lads came back over with the beers.

"No, not you. Your boss. Mallory has just told us about how much of a dickhead he was with you," Kit explained.

"Ugh, don't remind me… he was a right arse about us coming back over… but luckily it was sorted with 6 night shifts on the trot." He explained.

"Ouch man, that sounds painful… It is also extremely weird having you two here!" Ty exclaimed.

"Oh thanks. That's real nice Ty," Mallory replied sarcastically.

"No, I don't mean it like that! I mean, you're both babies! You shouldn't be in the pub with us, drinking beer! You are the annoying one who doesn't know _when_ to stop talking and you," He said pointing to Jake, "Are that baby cowboy who was absolutely besotted with Mallory Wells, who was like four foot tall."

"Well, that's all still true, but I grew a few feet." Jake laughed.

"Hey! Are you saying im the annoying one who doesn't know when to stop talking?" Mallory asked, whacking him on the arm.

"Ow! No! I was saying im still that cowboy who was besotted by you! Christ, learn to take a compliment!" He replied, rubbing his arm.

"Annnnd you are still a sweet talker!" Caleb laughed, "Bet you can talk your way out of anything!"

"You bet," Jake joked, but Mallory hit him again, "Ow! I was only joking!"

"Why don't you lads go and play pool or something? Before Jake ends up looking like a Dalmatian!" Amy suggested.

"Yeah, lets do that. I bet you want to have 'girl talk' or whatever… What time did Dylan and Soraya say they were getting here?" Ty asked.

"Erm, right about now." Kit said, nodding over to the door, where Soraya and Dylan had just walked in.

"Hey guys!" Soraya exclaimed, walking over and giving everyone a hug, Dylan did the same and the group all said their hellos.

"Right you lot go now. We all need a girly catch up!" Cassandra instructed. The lads al laughed and walked over to the pool tables.

* * *

"So… now they're gone, let's start talking. How are you feeling about getting married in a week! Is everything sorted?" Soraya asked turning to Amy.

"Everything's going to plan… Touch wood… But yeah, I am really excited. Like unbelievably excited! Think its about time this happened anyway…" she replied.

"Oh god yes it is. I mean if I had to play match maker with you _one more time!_ I don't know what I would have done! You were just so god damn stubborn! Then there was the whole Kit – Sorry Kit, and Caleb nonsense that just dragged on… and on…" Mallory groaned.

"Wow. Thank you Mallory, I can _always_ count on you to bring up that! Are there any more bad things you want to remind me of a week before the wedding?" Amy asked.

"Well let me see… There was Blair and Chase, Kerry…" She started.

"That's enough now Mallory, we will just leave it at 'they've had a rough few years' shall we?" Soraya interrupted.

"I am happy to leave it at that!" Amy laughed.

"You know what I am saying was true though… So anyway, what is the plan for this week?" Mallory asked, changing the subject.

"Well, Lou is making Ty and Peter set up the marquee tomorrow while me, you two, Georgie, Kaite and Lou go for the dress fittings, well you go because my dress is already here and it is amazing!" Amy exclaimed.

"Aww cool, what dress do you have?" Cass asked.

"Well, Mrs Bell made it for me. I was in the attic a few months ago and I found my moms old dress, and it was beautiful. So I wrote to Mrs Bell and she said she would be delighted to make it for me! Then this week we are just doing bits and pieces. Ty's working a couple of days at the clinic, and I have a client horse coming so its not gonna be like any other week! Oh and at some point this week, me and Ty need to plan out our route down to Vegas." Amy laughed.

"Wow, you two really love the whole last minute panicking don't you!? I bet Lou is going crazy at you two for being out tonight!" Soraya laughed.

"Yeah, well, I reminded her of the fact that her and Peter have the house to themselves," She replied, "So they are watching Law and order."

"Yeah, yeah… "Watching Law and Order" my eye…" Mallory laughed.

"Oh don't… that's my sister and her husband… I know they're not old, but it still makes us feel a little bit uneasy!" Amy cringed. The girls all started laughing and carried on with their conversations.

* * *

"What do you think they're all laughing at?" Caleb asked, nodding over to the girls table.

"Trust me man, we probably don't want to know." Danny replied, taking a swig of beer.

"So, Dr Borden, how are the wedding plans going?" Dylan asked.

"They're going really well! Everything, bar our route down to Vegas is planned! But we are sitting down and doing that this week," Ty explained.

"Ah I'm so jealous! I have always wanted to go down to Vegas! When me and Mal next come home, I might see if she fancies a trip down there… whenever that will be… considering my boss is the biggest arsehole in the world! I did six night shifts on the trot, and with Mal working day shifts, we literally saw each other for like 3 hours a day… it was terrible. We were at each others throats! Well more like, she was at my throat for almost everything that I said or did…" Jake sighed.

"Yeah, when I had to do my extra practicals, me and Amy were at each other's throats a lot. Constant arguing and bickering! But we got over it once we finally got to spend some time together… Especially after our little Valentine's day trip!" Ty joked.

"You Borden, are one lucky son of a gun! I mean, lying to your bird about having to work on Valentine's day and then pulling out a huge romantic evening? Who knew you had it in ya! I am surprised Amy didn't kill you!" Caleb exclaimed, while setting up the table.

* * *

"I know… I made it up to her big time though, so it's all good," Ty said suggestively.

"Yeah… I bet you did! I bet you had to burn down that camp after you two were done with it!" Caleb cringed. Ty just gave him a smirk in reply and started playing the match.

"We are never playing winner stays on for money again," Caleb groaned as he went and sat down next to Cass at the table.

"Wait why? I thought you were good at pool?" Cass asked, feeling slightly confused.

"Yeah… Well… I always forget how good Borden is and I always end up out of pocket and feeling like a loser." He replied, sinking another beer.

"Ah don't feel like that man! It was your idea to play winner stays on, and a $20 each a game," Ty reminded him, putting a drink down for him and Amy.

"Soooo how much did you win?" Amy asked, looking at Ty.

"$120. It was an awesome game of winner stays on… Although, I think im gonna need a shoulder massage tonight because all of that playing non-stop hasn't done my muscles any favour," He said, suggestively.

"Is he really that good at pool?" Kit asked, looking at the glum faces on all the lads, who just all nodded.

"Yeah, he is really good at pool. Remember that time that you bet Chase 5 grand so you could put a bid on Dexter?" Soraya asked, and then immediately regretted it, looking at the faces of Amy and Ty, "Sorry guys… I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay. That's all _way_ in the past! The best thing about that is what Amy's dad pulled Dexter from the race and therefore I was five grand richer! But I split it between me and Caleb, because I was crashing at the trailer," Ty replied, as he was holding Amy's hand under the table and rubbing circles up and down the back of her hand.

"Ah yeah! I remember that! Ash was ecstatic because we managed to get out of that credit card debt _and_ we had enough left over for her to get her hair done," Caleb laughed, "So… I hear Ashley is coming to the wedding."

"Wait? How did you know? We only got her reply this afternoon?" Amy asked, looking up at him.

"Well, she kinda text me, asking whether it would be okay. So I called her and we spoke for a while. We are both in a great place now, without each other. She's bringing Andy down as well isn't she?" He asked.

"Yeah… She is. Sorry man, we were going to tell you! But seeing as we only got her reply this afternoon, we hadn't really thought about it," Ty replied.

"No, there is no need to be sorry! Why wouldn't she be invited? She was one of your best friends! Of course she is gonna be there!" Caleb laughed.

"Wow… this wedding is literally just going to need a section of people who didn't manage to keep Ty and Amy away from each other… Did you also invite Blaire and Chase?" Mallory asked, "I mean, you already have Kit and Caleb here… Then Ashley used to want to get it on with Ty – remember him working at Briar Ridge?"

"Wow. Thank you Mallory. But shouldn't we have you on that side? Remember when you had that _major_ crush on Ty?" Amy teased.

"Right, lets get this straight. I was like 12, and he was the _only_ guy around. There really was no one else to have a crush on to be honest… But I got over it pretty quickly," Mallory laughed.

"Wow… I feel so special!" Ty butted in.

"I bet you had a crush on me too, I was the next guy to come along to that ranch," Caleb suggested.

Mallory pondered the question and replied, "Erm… No, not exactly. I hated you because you came swanning in here and were keeping Amy away from getting with Ty, so I actually hated you. And you," She said pointing at Kit.

"Wait? Why me? What did I do?" Kit asked, feeling totally confused.

"Well it was _you_ two," She said pointing at Kit and Caleb, "Who stopped these two," She said nodding to Amy and Ty, "Getting together. They could have had like a whole extra year of being happy and in love. Whereas we really had a year of them both being miserable, but secretly in love with each other." Mallory explained.

"Jesus Mallory… You have an amazing memory there," Ty laughed, shaking his head.

"Well it's not my fault that you two wouldn't listen to me, because if you had, you would have realised you were each others Catherine and Heathcliff, _way_ before any of this happened." Mallory said.

"Ah, I forgot about the Catherine and Heathcliff obsession…" Amy laughed.

"Well, it was true wasn't it?" Mallory reasoned.

"So Soraya, Dylan, have you two managed to look for any flats around here?" Cass asked, changing the conversation.

"Well we have been looking online all month and have found a few potential ones. There are ones in that new apartment block, but we aren't sure yet. Just gonna have a look as and when, aren't we babe?" Soraya said.

"Yeah, I mean, even though we are staying at Soraya's moms, its not too bad. But we do need a place to ourselves soon. We will be able to find one, and soon, hopefully." Dylan laughed.

"That sounds awesome. Bet you can't wait to get a place to yourselves! I know we can't! I have just put the land for the trailer on the market, and hopefully it should be taken soon, and then we can move into one of those flats near yours," Caleb said, nodding to Kit and Danny.

"Yeah, we were looking at flats in your complex, and it looks really nice! Wow, that would be so fun, all of us living in that complex. Bar these two of course, because they live in France! Oh and these two, because they're at Heartland!" Danny laughed.

"Actually… we might not be in France for that much longer." Jake said.

"Wait? Why?" Amy asked, "I thought you loved it there?"

"We did, but my boss is ruining me, and we never have a lot of time to spend with each other. We are actually thinking of moving back after this season is over," Jake informed them.

"Wow! That's awesome! Not that your boss is an arse, but the fact you might be coming back! If you do come back, it will be great to have you back!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah, France has been good for the time we have been there, but coming back here has just reminded us of how much we have missed it here," Mallory explained.

"I can see why you would want to move back. It will be good to have you back!" Ty exclaimed. The friends carried on talking for a while longer and then the last orders bell was rung, the lads went up and got one last round in.

"Wow… its weird, the next time we all hang out properly, you two will be married!" Danny exclaimed.

"I know, how weird is that? I can't believe we are going to be married this time next week! Us lads are still all crashing at the trailer the night before aren't we?" Ty asked.

"Yep, you're all welcome in the trailer, although most of you will have to crash either on the floor, or outside! What are you girls doing?" Caleb asked.

"Well, we are all going to Heartland and just having a night in, with Lou as well. The girls are staying over at grandpa and Lisa's so we all have the house to ourselves! It's gonna be a fun night I think," Amy replied.

"It really is," Soraya said, "I think we should get going guys, Pete is looking rather restless and we are the last people in!"

"Yeah, it's been a good night." Danny said finishing up his beer. The friends all quickly downed the rest of their drinks and went back outside. They said their goodbyes and all set off back to their homes.

* * *

Ty and Amy pulled up to Heartland at 1:45 am and they quickly got inside and went into their room. Both of them got undressed and jumped into bed, "Oh my god, I am so tired!" Ty yawned, opening up his arms for Amy to lie in.

"Same. It has been an amazing night, hasn't it?" she replied.

"It really has. I love our friendship group. How excited are you for this next week then?" He asked.

"I am so excited, it is going to be the best week of my life, although the most stressful week – considering we are going to have Lou on our backs all week!" She groaned.

He chuckled and kissed her head, "I know, its gonna be stressful, but im sure it will be worth it. So, im doing the marquee tomorrow, but we need to do a check on Paint as well this week, seeing as he has made amazing progress. Shall we do that on Wednesday?"

"Yeah, considering Wednesday is a day when we have the place to ourselves. We can also plan Vegas then can't we?" She asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good." He replied, kissing her head, and rolling over, so he was on top of her, planting kisses down her neck, "I can't wait for our honeymoon," he whispered suggestively, looking her in the eyes.

"Mmm so am I," She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing his lips to meet hers, in a deep, passionate kiss. Their night was far from over.

 **AN: Thank god I read through this again – I hadn't finished the last scene! Erm, the next 3 or 4 chapters (depending on how much I write ;)!) May be a while, as for the next 2 weeks, every I am either in work, or at uni – with only one day at home! Then the two weeks after that, I am both revising and doing lab reports and portfolios, so I probably wont have time to finish it for like another month as my last exam is on 6** **TH** **May. Really sorry about that, but at the end of the day, uni is far more important to me right now. I will keep writing, but just little bits and pieces. But as soon as I have got the rest of the chapters done, I will post them daily :) So, because there won't be any updates for a while, don't think I have forgotten about this story – because trust me, I haven't!**


	120. Chapter 120

Chapter 120

It was the night before the wedding and everyone was extremely excited, especially Ty and Amy. They had all just finished their dinner, and Katie and Georgie were packing their overnight bag so they could go to Jack and Lisa's. Ty was in the kitchen, putting the dishes in the dishwasher, when Katie came running in, "I'm going now uncle Ty! I will see you tomorrow! Are you looking forward to getting married?" She asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yeah I am, are you looking forward to it?" He asked, kneeling down so he could see her properly.

"Yes! I get to wear my _new_ pretty dress! So I am really excited! And I get to have a sleepover at GG's and Lisa's!" She exclaimed.

"See, now you're going to have an awesome time! I have to sleep on an old bed in the trailer tonight! But I think it will be worth it," he replied.

"Have fun!" Katie replied, running back through to the living room, to hurry the adults and Georgie up. Ty laughed up and carried on loading the dishwasher.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to walk me down the isle tomorrow dad?" Amy asked, "I'm sure grandpa wouldn't mind."

"No, I want your grandpa Jack to do it. He has been a better father to you than I ever have been. I don't think I can give you away after everything that has happened this past year. I know it is all over and done with, but I don't want to. I don't deserve to. I will still be there, give my father of the bride speech, but honestly, I just want this day to be perfect, and your grandpa Jack give you away." Tim explained.

"Oh dad, you know that is all forgiven! Well, you just think about it because I don't want you to feel like your being pushed out," She replied.

"I don't feel pushed out. Trust me, if I wasn't ok with it, then I wouldn't have suggested it. I just don't feel like it's my duty to do this. I hope you understand." He said.

Amy gave her dad a hug, "Of course I understand. But just remember, you can change your mind. Just let me know tomorrow? At least think a bit more about it."

"Okay, I will do. Right, I shall see you tomorrow! Are you ready for the big day?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Ready as I will ever be." Amy replied, "See you tomorrow dad."

Tim gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked said his goodbyes to everyone and left.

"We are going to get going now, also." Jack said, walking over to Amy, "I will see you tomorrow. Have a nice night now."

"Thank you, grandpa, I will do. See you tomorrow," She replied, giving him a hug.

Lisa, Georgie and Katie said their goodbyes to everyone and went and got in the truck, while Jack spoke to Ty.

"So, are you ready to marry my granddaughter tomorrow?" He asked.

"Of course I am! I've been ready for god knows how long." Ty grinned.

"Good. I have been waiting for this day for a good couple of years. I am proud of you. Proud of both of you," Jack corrected himself when Amy walked in, "I will see you both tomorrow. Ty don't be late, and don't get too drunk tonight please, we don't want a hung over groom tomorrow!"

Ty chuckled, "I won't Jack, I promise. I can't say the same for Caleb and the others, but I can promise you I won't."

"Good, now I will see you both tomorrow," Jack said.

"Bye Grandpa," Amy replied.

"See ya Jack." Ty said as Jack left the house.

He turned to Amy and put his arms around her, "So," he smirked.

"So, what?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well, we are getting married tomorrow, how do you feel about that?" He asked.

"Meh, not fussed really," She teased.

"Whatever… Well, I am extremely excited! Because from tomorrow, you won't just be my fiancé, you will be my wife. The good ol' ball and chain," He teased back.

Amy hit him and looked up, "Really?"

Ty laughed and gave her a kiss, "No. Of course not. Ugh… Caleb should be dropping the girls off in 10 minutes…" He sighed, "I don't want to leave you tonight… it's gonna be weird not sleeping with my little bed hogger."

"Yeah, and it will be weird not sleeping with my very own personal heater. It's weird not having you next to me… Even when you are on nights, it's not too bad because you're usually there when I wake up. It's okay though, I am just going to steel your hoody for tonight," She informed him, with a grin.

"You always steel my hoody's! But it's okay, because I guess after tomorrow, what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine and all that crap," He laughed.

"All that crap ey? Are you saying that us getting married is just a load of crap then?" She teased.

"No, you know what I meant. So, what do you and the girls have planned? beers and shots?" He asked.

"Yeah, and don't forget the stripper, he's coming at half 8." She teased, "What about you lot? Beers, beers and more beers?"

"Strippers ey? Well, just as long as you look but don't touch, then that's ok with me," He joked, "And no, like I told Jack, I'm not planning on drinking too much tonight. Where are all the girls sleeping tonight?"

"Well, Kit is in Georgie's room with Cass – luckily we have the cot up there still, Mallory is in her old room, well Katie's room. Soraya in our old room and me in our room. Lou is obviously in her room." Amy told him.

"Wow, sounds like you are all sorted then…" He replied, and looked out the kitchen window, "Ugh they're here…"

"Alright then, I will see you tomorrow. Just in case you're wondering, I will be the one in the white dress." She laughed.

"And I will be the nervous dude at the front of the isle, mesmerised by the horsey girl in the white dress." He replied, giving her a kiss.

"How do you know you will be mesmerised?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Amy, when it comes to you, I am always mesmerised." He replied, leaning in and giving her a kiss.

"God, he is such a soppy bugger!" Mallory groaned as she and the girls walked in, "Right you need to leave. Like now. This is a boy free zone as of now say your goodbyes and we will see you tomorrow."

"Well, I know where I'm not wanted…" Ty laughed, "Can we have a minute though?"

"Yes. of course you can. Come on Mallory stop butting in! Let's go and see if Lou needs any help." Soraya said, pushing Mallory through to the lounge and Cass and Kit followed them.

"Right, I will see you Mrs Borden to be," He teased, giving her a kiss, "I love you so much and I am just so happy that we are finally here, getting married."

"I love you too. And no, neither can I. Tomorrow is going to be an exciting day, and I really can't wait. You best go though, Caleb's looking impatient out there," She laughed.

"Alright. Will see you tomorrow," He replied, giving her another kiss.

"Bye!" She said as he reluctantly left the kitchen and outside to Caleb's truck. Peter came through to the kitchen, "Right I have officially been kicked out. I am going over to the barn, I have a conference call with China in half an hour… I would actually have preferred to crash at Caleb's dingy old trailer!" He said getting some stuff from the fridge.

Amy laughed, "Have fun with China! Remember this is a boy free zone until tonight, so are you sure you're ok staying out there until tonight?"

"Yeah, I am sure. I have tonnes of work to catch up on, plus its not every day I get kicked out the house so it's all good. I will see you tomorrow, or later on. Have a fun night!" Peter said as he left the house and headed over to the barn.

Amy walked through to the living room, to see the telly already set up, "Right, we have bridesmaids, bride wars, the wedding crasher and we are the millers - I know that has nothing to do with weddings, but it is just hilarious. Come on sit down and get comfy. We have all the snacks and drinks we will need for the next 5/6 hours. And only scheduled DVD pausing, so choose your liquid intake _wisely_ ," Lou told everyone.

"Alright Lou, jeeze… calm down! It is just a film night! You don't need to get all anal about it!" Mallory sighed as Amy came and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Ok… sorry. Well the Pizza's should be here after Bridesmaids, I just ordered a bunch of different kinds and then we can all share. Right, are we ready?" She asked.

"Yep! Press play!" Amy replied, grabbing a handful of popcorn and sitting back and relaxing.

* * *

"Caleb, have you seriously filled a kiddys paddling pool with beer?" Ty asked as they pulled up to the trailer.

"Of course I have! I bought 12 bags of ice and filled it up! The beers are chillin'" He replied.

"You do know I am not drinking much tonight, I promised Jack," Ty laughed.

"Yeah, yeah… but you can at least have a few! I have strict instructions from Lou to make sure you get the bed in the trailer and not the floor and you don't drink too much. Oh and we can't be late," He replied.

"That sounds extremely reasonable! When are the other lads getting here?" Ty asked.

"Well Jake is on his way with both Dylan and Danny, apparently they got side tracked into picking up the flowers for tomorrow or something. I'm really not sure," Caleb replied, getting out of the truck, "I think we can have a good night, put a bit of music on. Drink some beer, I even have a dart board – we can play darts – have a competition! But we aren't playing for money because knowing all of our luck, you will beat us all and rob us blind."

Ty laughed, "Alright, that seems reasonable," He said grabbing a beer and sitting on the couch that was situated by the fire pit instead of on the decking. Caleb quickly came and joined him, "You know, I haven't had chance to thank you."

"Thank me? Thank me for what? I mean, if anything, it should be me thanking you for letting me crash here tonight! Otherwise I would be camped out in a field somewhere!" Ty replied.

"No, I mean for asking me to be your best man. I am honoured. You are the best friend I could ever ask for, and even though we really didn't get on too well in the beginning, I am just glad we did become good friends. Because, I don't think I have ever had a proper true friend before. So thank you." Caleb said, sincerely.

"Aww man, you big softy! But Caleb, I honestly can't think of anyone better to be my best man. Like you say, we didn't have it so easy in the beginning, but you are the only friend to ever stick by me. I mean Joe was someone who I thought was a friend… but just after things he did, and how he treated me, it just wasn't right. I don't even know how he is doing; I think he is due to be released from prison round about now… But you know what? I really couldn't give two shits. Because he used me. Like I know I have friends in Dylan, Danny and Jake, but honestly Caleb, I couldn't have asked anyone bar you. So actually, I should be thanking you, for agreeing to be my best man in the first place," Ty replied.

"Thank you Ty, it really means a lot. I am glad that we are friends, because, well, I don't know what I would do without you. You have managed to keep me on the straight and narrow near enough! Oh and by the way, I have got shit tonnes of burgers and dogs for us to cook tonight. Nothing like a bbq pig out before your big day!" Caleb laughed, "Ah here come the others. I think it is time to get this party started!" He exclaimed, standing up to greet the lads, who all grabbed beers and sat round the fire pit.

* * *

Back at the ranch, the girls had just finished their third film, "Wow, I am stuffed!" Soraya exclaimed.

"I know! Me too! Don't think I have eaten that much in my whole life!" Kit said, putting her plate on the table.

"Oh you're all weak! That was literally just a starter!" Mallory exclaimed, grabbing another slice of pizza.

"Hey I remember like the first time I met Ty. I had just come home from a holiday with my mom and dad, and he was angry because no one was helping him with the chores. Mallory obviously jumped at the chance, but we went on a trail. I just mentioned how you hadn't told me how hot he was – because lets be fair, coming from this small town, there is only a small group of guys who are kind of ok looking… And you got all defensive saying ' _why does everyone think he's so hot!'_ and it was then that I knew, you had a thing for him. It wasn't long before he was building you a jumping course!" Soraya exclaimed.

"Alright… Alright… Can we just put another film on now please?" Amy asked.

"Nope. Oh my god, remember that dance that you went to? When you insisted that there was _nothing going on_?" Lou asked.

"Yes, I remember. And no, there wasn't anything going on. I still stand by that!" Amy replied.

"Yeah… yeah, whatever…" Lou replied, "But in all seriousness, you and Ty are absolutely meant to be. I have never had any doubts, even when you broke up, I always knew you would find your way beck to each other."

"Yeah, you two are kind of meant for each other. I've seen it from the beginning, like as soon as I moved here and you put me in my place about the de-nerving Buckingham, then all the crap that happened after that, I seen how you were there for him and it was just a beautiful relationship," Cass complimented.

"Yeah, they do have a great relationship don't they? Everything that's happened this past year has shown that." Kit said.

"Right, can we stop with all this cutey cutey stuff now and watch this next film please? I haven't seen it before!" Mallory exclaimed.

"Alright Mal, I think you'll love this film, it is really funny!" Amy replied, while Lou sorted out the DVDs.

* * *

Back at the trailer, the lads were all sat round the fire pit, eating burgers and drinking, "So, it's less than 20 hours until the wedding! How are you feeling about that then? Nervous?" Danny asked.

"Nope, I don't have any jitters what so ever, so that must mean that we are doing something right! I have been ready for this day since my bike accident. This is right, and I am just so glad that it is finally happening." He replied, smiling.

"I've known that you two were perfect together, ever since you actually got together – regardless of my feelings towards you back then." Caleb laughed.

"Yeah, you two really did hate each other, didn't you? But it all worked out in the end and everyone is actually really happy now. What time is it?" Jake asked, yawning.

Ty looked at his watch – something that reminded him of Amy and said, "Its just after midnight… Think we should think about getting some sleep soon, considering we are up early in the morning."

"Yeah, just a couple more games of darts first." Dylan replied, with a smug grin.

"Just because you've found your talent for darts… but ok, a couple more games won't kill us!" Caleb laughed. Dylan nodded and everyone laughed, they decided to play a couple more games before they went to sleep.

* * *

Amy was lying in bed tossing and turning, she couldn't sleep. She looked at her phone and saw that it was like 2:30 am. She picked up her phone and gave Ty a text ' _Hey babe, you awake? Probably not though… I can't sleep. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Love you xxx'._ She put her phone down and snuggled back into bed, when her phone started ringing. She saw Ty's name flash up on the screen and she smiled, she quickly answered and said, "Hey, shouldn't you be asleep right about now?" She asked.

"Yeah, I should. But I forgot about Caleb's snoring… and to be honest, all the other lads are just as bad. I'm sat at the fire pit. Just watching the stars," He replied.

"This bed just feels so big and empty without you. But it's just one night. So, are the lads really that bad?" She laughed.

"It's like a tornado in there… I'm thinking of just sleeping out here, its much quieter! So, how was your night? Did the stripper turn up?" He asked.

"Nope. Apparently he was double booked," She replied, pretending to be sad, "But we just literally stayed up and watched films, ate our body weight in pizza and junk… How was your night?"

"It was good, we played darts, had a few beers and loads of burgers. I miss you though, it is hard sleeping back here without you. But like you say, just one more night." He said, "I really can't wait for tomorrow. It is going to be the best day of my whole entire life."

Amy just mumbled something back, she had started feeling sleepy, hearing his voice had helped her, even though he wasn't there, keeping her warm, it was as if he was there with her. Ty laughed, "It's okay, you just go to sleep. I'll stay here until you're asleep. Good night Miss Fleming, I love you." He whispered softly through the phone.

"I love you too." She murmured closing her eyes, listening to the soft sound of Ty's voice, which lulled her into a deep and peaceful sleep. Once Ty had heard her breathing heavily, he shut off his phone and lay down on the couch and closed his eyes, after his talk with Amy, he too had started to get sleepy. He managed to fall into a nice peaceful sleep not long after he hung up the phone. It was safe to say, that the next day would be the day where their lives changed forever, but for the better.

 **AN: I haven't done the next chapter yet (about a third done) but I was getting restless and thought I would update! Slowly working on the next ones (2 or 3 more including epilogue) but obviously uni is my priority. Let me know what you thought and I promise it's gonna be finished as soon as I can :)**


	121. Chapter 121

Chapter 121

The day of the wedding had arrived, and Amy and Ty were both so excited, they just couldn't wait for the words ' _You are now man and wife'_ to be spoken. This day had been much anticipated by everyone for a very long time. The morning of the wedding had gone really well and extremely uneventful. The jumping course was all decorated, the marquee outside was all sorted out and everyone was ready and dressed, bang on time.

* * *

It was almost time for the ceremony, all the guests, including Ashley and her boyfriend Andy, Mrs Bell, Wade and Lily and Shane and Miranda had arrived. Kit, Danny and Cass were all sat waiting on the same side as Scott and Shannon, and Stephen and his mom. Ty was not feeling nervous what so ever, he had been waiting for this day for as long as he could remember. He and Caleb were stood at the top of the isle with the wedding official. Caleb tapped Ty on the shoulder and Ty turned around, "It's almost time. How are you feeling? You know if you wanna run, Harley is all tacked up ready," He laughed, "I got you covered."

"Thanks man, but I don't think I'm gonna need him any time soon. Anyway, aren't you supposed to discourage the running?" Ty replied.

"Yeah, but you know. This is me and I want you to know you have options," He laughed.

"Thanks Caleb… Oh my god. I can't believe in half an hour's time; I will be married. Do you think they are nearly here?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, I heard some truck doors slamming. I think it is time." Caleb replied, patting Ty on the shoulder. Ty stood up straight, and looked at the isle, this moment was about to be the happiest moment of his life, and _nothing_ could ruin it for him.

"Right Katie, you and Georgie first, the Mal and Jake, then me and Peter. Soraya and Dylan followed by Amy with dad and grandpa." Lou instructed everyone once they got to the back of the field. Tim had changed his mind about walking down the isle with Amy, he knew in his heart that it was right to do so, and was glad that everyone was okay with it. Besides, who wouldn't want to walk their youngest daughter down the isle.

"Are you ready Amy?" Lou asked, looking back at her sister.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Amy replied.

"Right, lets get this show on the road!" Jack said, he nodded to the official at the front, who instructed the wedding party to all stand up.

The bridesmaids all walked down first, everyone was awing at Katie and Georgie – much to Georgie's annoyance as she hated the attention on her. Once they got to the front, the two girls sat down and Mal, Lou and Soraya stood opposite Ty and Peter, Jake and Dylan stood behind Caleb.

Amy, Jack and Tim made their way slowly down the isle, once Amy's eyes met Ty's gaze, she gave him the biggest smile in the world. Ty was happy to see Tim, as he had obviously changed his mind about his role in the ceremony, which meant a lot to Amy, so therefore meant a lot to him. Once the three of them reached the end of the isle, Jack and Amy both kissed Amy's cheek and Tim put her hands in Ty's and he and Jack went and sat back down. Ty whispered, "Wow, you look so beautiful." Amy just smiled in response.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the marriage of Ty Borden and Amy Fleming. If anyone here has any reason why these two should not be married, then speak now. Or forever hold your peace." The official said. Luckily everyone stayed quiet and the ceremony went on, "Ok, so let's get on with this shall we? Ty, repeat after me. I, Ty Borden."

 _"_ _I, Ty Borden."_

"Take the, Amy Fleming,"

 _"_ _Take the, Amy Fleming,"_

"To have and to hold,"

 _"_ _To have and to hold,"_

"from this day forward,"

 _"_ _from this day forward,"_

"until death parts us."

 _"_ _until death parts us."_

"Amy, now you repeat after me," He instructed, "I, Amy Fleming."

 _"_ _I, Amy Fleming,"_

"Take the, Ty Borden."

 _"_ _Take the, Ty Borden,"_

"To have and to hold,"

 _"_ _To have and to hold,"_

"from this day forward,"

 _"_ _from this day forward,"_

"until death parts us."

 _"_ _until death parts us."_

"Ok, now, it's time for the rings. Can the best man and maid of honour please hand me the rings?" He asked, as Caleb and Soraya handed him the rings, "Ok Ty, repeat after me and place the ring on Amy's finger. I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you."

Ty took the ring and started to place it on Amy's finger, "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you." He grinned.

"Amy, you take this ring, place it on Ty's finger and repeat after me." The official said, "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy, as a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you."

Amy began to place the ring onto Ty's finger and said, "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy, as a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you."

"Amy and Ty have decided to write their own vows for today, so take Amy, do you want to go first?" He asked to which she nodded.

"Ty. Where do I start? These past seven years have been a whirlwind…" She started.

Caleb coughed, "You can say that again…" to which the guests, Amy and Ty and even the official laughed.

"Thanks Caleb… But no, seriously. They have been the best seven years of my life though. You came to Heartland when I was going through a real rough time in life, my mom had just died and I felt like I had the weight of the world on my shoulders. We didn't exactly get off on the best of terms, seeing as you almost ran me and my friend off our horses… and then I almost trampled you with that said horse… But anyway, you have taught me that life is worth so much and I just can't wait for our future. You are the best thing to ever happen to me, and I love you so much," She said, looking lovingly into his eyes.

"I love you too." He replied, smiling like such an idiot, but he didn't care. He was almost married to the girl of his dreams.

"Ty, it's your turn," The official said.

"Well, as you said. It has been a whirlwind. But you helped me change my life around. At first it didn't seem like we were ever gonna like each other, but then I saw you working with Spartan and I was just amazed at how amazing you were. It was then I realised that you were special, and that horse is the reason we are stood here today, the location of the old jumping course that I built for you. I could literally ramble on for hours and hours about how much I love you and can't wait for our future, but I won't, because we would probably still be here next week," He laughed and everyone else did too, "But seriously Amy, I love you so much and I am just so happy to finally be getting married to the horsey girl who used to boss me around."

"And I am just happy to be marrying the boy from the loft." She replied. A chorus of Aww's came from the guests in the party, and the bridesmaids and groomsmen at the front.

"Ty Borden, do you take Amy Fleming to be your Lawfully Wedded wife?"

"I do." He replied.

"And do you, Amy Fleming, Take Ty Borden to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She replied.

"And with that, I am now happy to tell you that I can now officially pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The official said.

Ty leant in and kissed her, the guests all stood up and cheered, they were interrupted by Caleb shouting, "Alright alright! Enough of that! You have plenty of time for that tonight. Now come on, lets go get this party started!"

They pulled apart and laughed, they walked down to the back of the isle, where Danny and Cass were holding Harley and Spartan for them both to ride off on. They both mounted their horses and rode off back to the house, where the marquee was all ready for the reception. The guests all got in the cars and drove off back to the ranch, knowing that Ty and Amy would be at least twenty minutes, they all had time to set up.

* * *

Once they all got back to the ranch, Lou was in panic mode, making sure everything was done properly and everyone was doing their dedicated 'jobs', while Ty and Amy were having a nice leisurely trail ride back to the ranch.

"So, how does it feel to be married to me?" Ty asked.

"Meh, it's ok. But I'm sure you can make it worth it tonight," She teased.

"You can say that again. Wasn't the ceremony beautiful?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was beautiful. I can't wait for the reception, I bet it's going to be fun. I am dreading everyone's speeches though… god knows what they're gonna say! Although, I am looking forward to catching up with everyone!" she replied.

"Oh, so you're not looking forward to spending time with your _husband_?" He teased, pulling Harley up to a halt.

"Yeah, but then again, we have the rest of our lives to do that," She replied, following Ty's movements.

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you look today?" he asked.

"Yeah, you, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again," She replied, taking a hold of his collar and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Well. You. Are. Very. Beautiful." He replied in-between kisses.

Amy moaned, "Mmm, I wish we could just leave and enjoy being married in peace… but then again, we have all night and the whole honeymoon for that, so I feel we will have enough time to have fun and enjoy being married in peace. I do love you Ty Borden."

"I love you too, _Mrs Borden,_ " He teased, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Amy giggled like an excited kid on Christmas, "That sounds so strange. But so lovely."

"I know, now come on. Let's get going, they'll be wondering where we are" Ty replied.

"Alright, I guess so." She laughed, setting Spartan off into a walk, Ty followed her lead and they slowly made their way back to the ranch, where the reception was just getting started.

* * *

They rode up to the ranch and dismounted their horses, everyone was up dancing on the dance floor and some of the men were stood by the big bbq cooking up the meat. They had decided on just simple burger and sausage barms with chips. They didn't want a big fancy meal or anything that people probably wouldn't eat, just something plain and simple. Georgie and Stephen came up to them and offered to take the horses into the barn and sort them out – probably to get some alone time of their own, seeing as it was awkward being together in front of their family, "How was the ride?" Georgie asked.

"It was pretty good, see you two in a minute. I would hurry up if I was you, you know what Lou is like," Amy laughed.

Georgie rolled her eyes and took hold of Spartan's reins and lead him off to the stables, Stephen took Harley's reins and followed on. Once Lou caught sight of the pair, she went rushing over, "Right. We are going to all sit down and eat some dinner, then we are going to have some speeches and then dancing, is there anything else I have missed?" She asked, looking all flustered.

"Erm, nope. I think that is about it, oh actually, remember to give Ty the key for the Dude Ranch, we don't want to get there and then have to come back and get it off you!" Amy laughed.

"Ok, I will have Peter give it to you when he sees you." Lou replied, "Ok, you two, go and mingle. We will be having dinner in about 30 minutes."

Ty laughed, "Lou calm down. Just relax, everything is planned and will be fine. Go, sit with Peter, have some wine and just, you know, have some fun. We don't want you to be stressing all night."

"I won't be I promise! Now go, have fun!" She replied, pushing them into the tent. Once they entered, Ashley came up to them, "Hey, it's so good to see you both!"

"Its great to see you too! I am glad you could make it; I take it this is Andy?" Amy asked, nodding at the shy man who was stood a couple of steps behind her.

"Yeah, this is him. I am so happy for both of you. It's so strange being back here, nothing has changed one bit! Apart from you being friends with your _husband's_ ex," She laughed.

"Yeah, well, that was one whole coincidence, and to be honest, she's not actually that bad. Right, we best make the rounds, I will speak to you later on, It's great seeing you again," Amy replied, giving Ashley a hug.

Mrs Bell walked over to the pair and gave them both a hug, "Congratulations! I am so pleased for you both, and this dress has turned out amazing." She said.

"I know, thank you so much. It's very nice of you to be here." Amy replied.

"Thank you for coming Mrs Bell, I couldn't have got here without my honorary grandma. Thank you, for everything." Ty said, sincerely.

"You're welcome Ty, now I think you two better start making the rounds, before Lou starts to go crazy. I will talk to you later on tonight." She replied, giving the pair another hug.

* * *

They spent the next half an hour talking to their friends and family, everyone was so happy for the couple. They all sat down and ate their food, watched Lou's slide show and listened to the speeches from family and friends, the last person to talk was Jack. He stood up at the front and took the mic from Caleb, who had just given a corker of a speech, "Well, thank you for that Caleb. Who would have thought you would have been so…? Well, honest…" He grumbled, "But anyway, moving on. When Ty first got to Heartland, I gave him a warning, to stay ten feet away from my granddaughters at all times, and any part of him that would cross that line, would be removed. Well, you can all see how well that one worked out!" the guests all laughed, "But seriously, I would just like to say that how happy I am for you both. It's been a rough ride getting here, and with everything you both have gone through this past year, I applaud you both for getting through it. When Ty was hurt last year, I saw the way Amy took care of him, not wanting to leave his side. She was always there, standing by him, willing him to get better. Then just after Christmas this year, Amy got really sick, and Ty was up with her like three nights in a row, just making sure she was ok. I have known that these two have loved each other for years, now there have been times where I have just wanted to kick their arses into gear and get them to stop being stupid, but luckily, they found each other _again_ and _again._ I am just so happy to "Officially" have Ty as part of our family. Even though he has basically been family from the first few months he worked for us all those years ago, he is now _officially_ part of this crazy family. And for that, I applaud you. For managing to put up with all of us for this long. So, I would like to ask you all to join me, in toasting the bride and groom." Jack said, raising his glass in the air, "To the bride and groom."

The guests all raised their glasses and repeated, "To the bride and groom." Everyone was cheering, then Lou came up to the stage and took the mic off of Jack.

"Right, its now time for the bride and grooms first dance. Now I am sure most of you know why this song is so special to these too, and if not, basically, when they had been together for about six months – after two whole years of 'will they, won't they' questions, they were going to Amy's school prom. But Ty couldn't dance, and I basically taught him to. So, it comes to the prom night, they're 'fighting'. Well, Amy is annoyed at Ty for not wanting to go, and when they finally set off, Ty's truck breaks down – and they argue. Anyway, fast forward a few minutes, he puts the radio on, this song plays and they dance in the bed of the truck, and he gave her the promise ring that she wore for 3 years, until he asked her to marry him… and then until she finally said yes of course," Lou laughed and so did the guests, Ty and Amy were shaking their heads, "So anyway, I give you, for the first time as a married couple, Mr and Mrs Borden." Lou said, pointing Amy and Ty to the dance floor. The music started playing and they started dancing, not long after, most of the wedding party had joined in also.

* * *

Everyone had been dancing for a while, and Amy had her arms around Ty's neck and looked at him, "You know, today has been amazing. I can't get over how well it has gone. I mean, Caleb and Ash are in the same proximity as each other, without ripping each others heads off, your mom and Wade are doing well, my dad seems to be getting on well with Miranda and Shane. Everything seems to be going well." She said.

"Yeah, it is going well. My mom and Wade are so happy to be here. I can't begin to explain how happy I am, I really do love you, you know that?" He replied.

"Of course I know that, and I love you too, so much." She exclaimed. They were just leaning in for a kiss, when they heard some of their friends cheering, they looked up and saw that Cass, Danny, Kit, Caleb, Soraya, Dylan, Mallory and Jake were all sat round a table, and Cass was crying and Danny looked shocked, "Oh god… we best go and see what they're up to…" Ty groaned, "You owe me a kiss."

"It's ok, I'll pay you back tonight," She said suggestively, she took his hand and they walked over to the table, "What's happening over here then?"

"Well, Dan's phone just went off and he had his exam results… and so did Cass! They've both passed and are now fully qualified vets! Obviously, they have to wait until graduation… you best check yours!" Caleb exclaimed.

Amy looked up and Ty and saw that he was literally white as a sheet, "Erm, you ok babe?"

"I… erm… don't have my phone…" He stammered.

"Here, use mine. I am already on the university portal, just log in." Danny said handing him his phone.

Ty took the phone and looked at Amy, "Come on. We need to go somewhere to do this, besides, I don't need everyone watching… im nervous enough as it is!"

"Ok, come on then." Amy replied, "We will be right back."

"Alright, just don't take too long! This party is finally getting started! Come on Dr Lee, lets show everyone who's boss." Caleb laughed, as he took Cass' hand and lead her on to the dance floor. Everyone laughed and joined them while Ty and Amy made a quick exit, Ty knew exactly where he wanted to do it. The loft.

* * *

Once they entered the barn, they both quickly walked up the stairs. Once they got into the loft, Ty handed Amy the phone and said, "Here, you look. I can't. The username is TBorden and Password is Harley1512."

"Wait, 1512…. That sound's familiar… isn't that the date we went to the…" Amy started, but was interrupted by a stressed out Ty.

"Yea, the date we went to the fishing cabin, and we first said I love you. I know, im a soppy bugger, but please can you hurry up!? I feel really sick," He laughed, nervously.

"Alright, alright, I get it." Amy laughed, logging into his online portal and finding the results section. After analysing them for a few seconds, she threw herself into his arms, "YOU DID IT!"

"Oh my god! I can't believe it!" He exclaimed, spinning the pair of them round in circles, "I actualy did it. I actually did it. Wha- wha-t did I get?"

"You passed with first class honours. Ty, you did it. You're a vet. I am so proud of you, it's unreal!" She exclaimed, giving him a kiss.

"I couldn't have done it without you, you know that? You are the only reason I have made it this far, and I can't thank you enough. I love you." He replied, sincerely.

Amy placed her hand on his cheek, "No, you did it Ty. Be proud of that. I am over the moon for you… at least our new venture with Scott can officially get started now. Come on, let's get back over there… Lou won't be happy if we just ditch." She said, kissing him once more. Ty smiled and took her hand in his, they both made their way back to the marquee.

* * *

Once they got back inside, their friends all looked at them and Ty nodded, but gestured towards the family, who he had to tell next. He and Amy walked over to the family table where Tim, Miranda, Jack, Lisa, Lou, Peter, Katie, Lily and Wade were all sat, talking. "Hey, where did you two get to?" Lou asked.

"Well, Ty's results came through… and we wanted to check them somewhere where it was more… quiet." Amy explained.

"Oh my god! How did you do!?" Lily exclaimed, looking at Ty, not managing to get a read from his facial expressions.

"Well, let's just say… that I'm now officially a doctor. I passed with first class honours!" he exclaimed.

"Oh my god! That's amazing!" Lily exclaimed, standing up and giving him a hug.

"Ty, that's brilliant," Wade said, shaking his hand.

"I knew you could do it! I'm so proud of you!" Jack said, giving him a hug.

"That's awesome Ty," Peter said, but couldn't stand up because he had a sleepy Katie on his knee.

"This is the best news ever! It couldn't have come on a better day!" Lou exclaimed, giving her new brother-in-law, a hug.

"UNCLE TY! THAT'S AWESOME! YOU'RE NOW A VET! THAT IS _SOOOO_ COOL!" Katie exclaimed, running over to him and jumping into his arms for a hug.

"This is great news Ty; I am very proud of you." Lisa said.

"Thanks everyone, it is still feeling so surreal! Just can't believe it!" He laughed, putting Katie back down on the floor.

The whole family celebrated and held a toast, to Ty, and to the happy couple.

* * *

The rest of the night went relatively well, lots of dancing, drinking and laughs. Amy Mallory and Soraya had managed to have a nice little catch up with Ashley, along with introducing her to Cass, and allowing her and Kit to get reacquainted, while the lads all welcomed Andy into their little group. It got later and later in the night, Jack and Lisa drove back to theirs and dropped off Amelia and Stephen on the way. Tim drove back to his ranch with Miranda and Shane. Scott and Shannon left, dropping Mrs Bell back to her hotel on the way. Katie and Georgie went back inside with Lily and Wade and Lou and Peter. Left outside, was the big group of friends, Ty, Amy, Cass, Caleb, Danny, Soraya, Jake, Mallory, Dylan and Kit. They were all sat round, laughing and joking, waiting for Taxi's to come and collect them, seeing as they had drunk far too much.

"Well, I can say that this wedding has been the best day ever. It's about time you two got married!" Caleb exclaimed.

"Yeah, we know, we have heard it all before. I am just glad that you have all enjoyed it!" Amy said.

"So, when do you two start your drive down to Vegas?" Soraya asked.

"Erm, tomorrow lunch time. We are stopping over tomorrow night when we cross the border, then just slowly making our way down there. I think it's gonna be awesome!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah, we are really looking forward to it. It's gonna be an awesome couple of weeks." Ty said, putting his arm around his wife.

"Sounds like you two are gonna have a whale of a time. It's a shame we won't see you until we move back here after the season is over. It's been a good week. I am just so happy that you are married!" Mallory said.

"I know, it's weird. Oh I think I hear the taxi's, well guys, thank you for all your help and thank you all for coming. It's been an amazing day!" Ty exclaimed, standing up. The friends all said their goodbyes and got into their taxis.

* * *

Ty and Amy waved everyone off and once they were all on their way to their homes, they rushed over to Ty's truck and got inside. Ty got the key out of his pocket and went to start it… but with no luck. He tried again, and once again, no luck, "Damn it!" Ty exclaimed.

"What's wrong with it?" Amy replied, laughing at their luck.

"I don't know… but how else are we supposed to go to the Dude Ranch? Walk? Run… ugh what are we going to do?" Ty stressed.

Amy laughed, "Come on, I have a better idea." She said while leaning over Ty and opening his door. She pushed him out and got out with him.

"Amy… we aren't having our wedding night in the house… with my mom… your sister… our nieces and well, everyone…" He sighed.

"No, but we can have it somewhere even more special." She said, taking his hand, "Come on. Let's go to the place that holds so many wonderful memories for us. What was it you said? ' _Everything good that ever happened, happened right here…'"_ She said, pointing to the loft.

Ty grinned, "I like your thinking, Mrs Borden. Come on then! Let's go!" He exclaimed, picking her up in his arms and rushing over to the loft, to celebrate their first night of being a married couple.

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It took a while to write! This will be your last one for a week ish because I am working for my exams this week (but Friday is my last!) I apologise if the wedding wasn't 'official' or well done, its because ive only been to two weddings, once when I was three… and the other last September… but I was half cut by the time the ceremony started! Lmao. Let me know what you thought, 1 or 2 chapters more, (not including epilogue)!**


	122. Chapter 122

Chapter 122

The pair of them got up to the loft and Ty turned the light on, "Wow, who would have thought we would end up spending our wedding night in here… Actually, come to think of it, Peter never did give me that key!" Ty laughed.  
"Wow, so I guess it all turned out for the better… apart from the broken down truck..." Amy sighed.  
"I can't believe it broke down, we are gonna have to sort it out in the morning… I hope it's nothing major because we need to set off by lunch!" He exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair, something he did when he was stressed.

Amy took a hold of his arm, which caused him to look at her, "Hey, don't worry about that now, I'm sure we could find a way to take your mind off it," she said, while trailing kisses down his jaw.

"Mmm, is that so?" He asked, mischievously. He took his jacket off and put it on the chest. Amy started undoing his shirt buttons and pushed it over his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. He kissed her softly and moved his arms to the back of her dress. When his hands found the fastening, he attempted to un do it a couple of times before pulling back and laughing, "Ok, I know this is supposed to be flawless and like really romantic… but you are gonna have to help me out here! Your dress is like a Rubik's cube!"

Amy laughed and took his hand and placed it on the top of her back, "Here, just under there is the end of the ribbon, once you find that, you should be able to get it off no problem."

Ty shook his head and pulled the ribbon out of the back of the dress, he turned her around and managed to un do the dress without any further problems. Once they were both undressed, Ty took her into his arms, "You are the most beautiful woman in the world," He whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver.

She looked up at him and kissed him, "I love you so much," She murmured.

"I love you too," He replied, in between kisses. He guided them both over to the bed and they both lay down, entwining their legs together. Ty trailed kisses down her neck until he found her weak spot, he could feel her breathing getting heavier as he went to work on her neck. Amy's eyes were closed and she let out a soft moan. His hands moved down her bare chest, he felt her nipples harden at his touch as he continued to tease and play with her firm breasts, "Mmm… Ty…" Amy moaned, which just turned Ty on even more. Amy could feel his erection against her hip, she started trailing her hands down his chest, and took a hold of it in her hands, she felt Ty tense up for a moment, before relaxing into the movements. These actions caused Ty to moan, he looked into his wife's, beautiful, blue eyes and smiled, "You are amazing," he complimented her, before kissing her deeply. He trailed his hands down her body, which now caused her to squirm slightly, he found the place where she had wanted him to find and slowly started circling her sensitive spot. This caused her to moan even louder than before. They continued to play around and tease each other for a while, until they were both ready. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, which made him stop what he was doing, she gave him a look, the look that told him, that she was ready. Ty gave her yet another kiss and rolled on top of her, he slowly entered her and allowed himself to be accommodated. Once he was ready, he started moving in and out, and got faster and faster. Amy's moans were unbelievable, "Oh Ty! Please!"

He heard her please and quickened the pace, he caught her lips with his and whispered, "I love you."

Amy smiled and kissed him back, her hands were playing with the ends of his hair, as he moved one of his hands over her tender breasts, teasingly.

When Amy could feel herself getting close to the edge, she dug her fingernails into Ty's back. Ty sensed she was close and quickened the pace, it wasn't long before they had both climaxed and were breathing heavily.

"That was… Amazing… Wow…" Amy said, breathlessly.

"I know, that was... something alright." Ty replied as he rolled off of her and opened his arms for her to lie in.

"You know, today has been the best day of my entire life. Everything seemed to just run so smoothly! I think everyone had a wonderful time." Amy said, as she rested her head on Ty's chest.

"I know; it has been amazing. I am just so happy that I can now call you my wife." He replied, kissing her head.

"Mmm. Now I know I said hearing you call me your fiancé was kinda dorky, but, hearing that is the best thing in the world." She laughed.

"Well, I am glad," He said, but then sighed, "I know we said we weren't gonna worry about the truck tonight… but well, what are we gonna do?"

"Well, we can set the alarm for say 8, go out and check out the truck. That way, we have plenty time to go into town and get parts if need be. Let's just not worry about it. I am really looking forward to our honeymoon, I mean, we were gonna go to the cabin and Stumpy's but, im glad we are spending a few extra days in the States instead. I mean, we really need this road trip together, and we are taking the bike, so that's gonna be awesome!" She exclaimed.

"You know, that is one of the main reasons of why I love you. You can always spin everything into a positive, and also, you can talk me down from my little stressy places." He laughed, rolling over so he could face her, "You. Are. Amazing." He said, in between kisses.

"I. Know," She said back. The couple shared a couple of slow, passionate kisses and snuggled up together, "What time is it?" Amy yawned.

"It's a little after 2. Do you want to go to sleep?" He asked.

"Yeah, seeing as we are up relatively early. Can you set the alarm?" She replied.

"Yeah, of course. Anything for you." He replied, kissing the top of her head. He turned over and picked up his phone out of their bag and set the alarm, ready for the morning, "Right. That's all set. Good night Mrs Borden," He smirked, kissing her again.

"Mmm… good night Dr Borden, Wow, I can officially call you that now" She replied, snuggling up to his side and resting her head on his chest.

"Now that sounds dorky, but I love it. So happy that I got my results through. So special that it happened today, of all days." He sighed.

"I know; it was pretty amazing though." She replied.

"The fact we got to open the results in here, in the loft, on our wedding day as official husband and wife, now _that_ is what I call a perfect moment. Today has been and will always be the best day of my life. I can't begin to explain how much this day has meant to me." He exclaimed.

"I think you explained it pretty good before," She teased, looking up at him with a wicked grin, "But no, in all seriousness, it has been the greatest day of my life."

Ty yawned and kissed her forehead as she looked up at him, "Good night wifey. I love you."

"Night night hubby. Love you too," Amy giggled, resting her head back on his chest. She closed her eyes and very quickly, the pair of them fell into a nice, peaceful sleep.

* * *

The alarm was blaring through the quiet loft, Ty groaned and turned it off, "Good morning beautiful," He murmured in a deep, sleep filled voice.

Amy groaned, "Morning… Can't believe it is eight already."

Ty rolled over, so he was facing her, "So, are you looking forward to today?"

"Yes. I really am. We are gonna have such a good time. I really don't want to get out of bed though. I am way too comfy." She murmured burying her face into his side.

"Don't do that, I will be tempted to go back to sleep… you know, if you want to have a couple more hours, I will go and work on the truck," He suggested.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you, but no, it's okay. I will come and help you. Plus, you're gonna need someone to clean the oil stains off of your face," She replied, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Ah, so you are kind of like my own personal face cleaner then?" Ty laughed, leaning over and giving her a kiss. Amy nodded and reciprocated the kiss.

Once they finally came up for air, Ty got up and got their clothes out of the bag and the pair of them got dressed and went downstairs, "Do you want to go and get some tea first?" Ty asked, "I know how much you love your morning caffeine fix."

"Oooh go on then. Let's go," Amy replied, taking his hand and walking quickly towards the house.

* * *

When they got inside, they heard Lou stressing, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T GIVE THEM THE KEY! THAT WAS THE ONLY THING I ASKED OF YOU! THEY HAVE SPENT THE NIGHT IN THAT GROTTY LOFT BY THE LOOKS OF THINGS!"

"Sorry Lou, I know. I messed up!" Peter replied, trying to get her to calm down.

"Hey what's going on?" Amy asked, walking over to get the cups out of the cupboard.

"I am really sorry, I forgot to give you the key…" Peter sighed.

"Oh it's fine…" Ty began, but Lou interrupted.

"No, it's not fine!" She said, giving peter a look, "last night was supposed to be a special night for you both… and you ended up in the loft!"

"Actually, we didn't even realise he hadn't given us the key until later on… My truck kind of failed, so instead of coming to find the keys to your car, we just went up in the loft," Ty informed them.

Lou's anger began to fade and Peter just gave her a grin, "I think you owe someone an apology…"

"You're not out the dog house yet… you still forgot about the key!" Lou said, giving him the 'I'm not done with you yet' look.

"Lou, it's fine. We are just going to check over the truck and hope that nothing major needs doing…" Amy replied, handing Ty his tea.

"I'm hoping it just needs a jump and it will be fine, think the battery just needs to be re charged." Ty said taking a sip.

"Car troubles?" Wade asked as he walked through to the kitchen.

"Yeah, it wouldn't start last night. Not sure what's up with it, me and Amy are just gonna go and look at it after our drinks. Where's mom?" Ty asked.

"She's still sleeping; I think yesterday took it out of her." He replied.

"Ah right, glad she's okay though. Are Katie and Georgie up yet?" Ty asked.

"Nope, not heard a peep out of them all night, or all morning." Lou replied, "I'm doing a big breakfast, but it will probably be more of a brunch. Grandpa and Lisa are coming at about 10:30, along with dad."

"Ah right, we will go and look at the truck, see what we need to do. Can I borrow your keys?" Ty asked.

Peter threw him the car keys, "See, at least I remembered those keys," He joked, but instantly regretted it after seeing the look on Lou's face. Everyone hid a laugh as Ty and Amy left the house and went outside to check the truck.

"You know, you aren't funny in the slightest…" Lou replied, glaring at him.

"Erm, I am just gonna go and give Lily a cuppa, I'll leave you two to it…" Wade said awkwardly, pouring two cups of tea from the teapot and walking through to their room.

"See, you made him feel awkward!" Lou exclaimed.

"I made him feel awkward? It's you the one kicking off! What is wrong with you?" He asked.

Lou sighed, "I don't know, it's just… I wished my mom could have been there yesterday, I know it has been 8 years, but, it just feels so strange without her, you know?"

Peter stood up and walked over to Lou, who was now tearing up, "Hey, don't get too down about it. I am sure your mom was looking down on everyone yesterday. I know I messed up by not giving them the key, but, I am really sorry. Besides, I bet they feel it's more real being in the loft, you know, where it all began?" He asked, wiping the tears off her face.

"I guess you're right. Thank you, for everything though. You are the greatest man I could ever ask for. I love you so much." She replied, giving him a hug, "I am sorry for taking it out on you."

"I know you are." Peter replied, giving her a kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in the yard, Ty and Amy were both working on the truck, "Luckily, I just think the battery is dead. Nothing looks damaged or broken. Can you go and pop the bonnet of Peter's truck while I go and get the jump leads?"

"Yeah sure. God I am so glad there is nothing major wrong… We still need to pack our bags!" Amy laughed, taking the keys out of Ty's pocket and walking over to Peter's truck. Ty ran over to the Quonset hut and got the leads, when he was coming out, he saw the dogs both jumping at the gate of the run, so he went over and let them out. Buster jumped right up on Ty, almost knocking him to the floor, while Remi, ran across the yard to go and see Amy, "Hey Buster!" Ty laughed, while scratching his head. He shook his head and walked over to the trucks, and Buster followed behind him.

"I see you let the troublesome twosome out!" Amy laughed as she saw Ty walking over.

"Yeah, well, they gave me that look… you know the one." He replied once he got to the truck. He and Amy connected the jump leads and Amy started Peter's truck. Ty reached through his window and switched on his truck, luckily, the truck started first time, so he kept his engine running and undid the cables.

"Right, that should do it. We need to keep my truck running for about half an hour before I can switch it off again, just to recharge things." Ty explained.

"Hmm okay, are you going to bring the jump leads with us?" Amy asked, "You know… Just in case."

"Actually, that's a good idea. You know… Just in case," Ty replied, "You are awesome, you know that?"

Amy walked closer to him and smiled, "I know I am awesome, but I bet you can show me how awesome I really am, can't you?"

Ty grinned and put his arms around her waist, "Hmm, would this, be showing you?" He asked leaning in and kissing her.

"Mmm" Amy moaned, as the kiss deepened.

All of a sudden, they were interrupted, "Right, can you two please not do that? I mean just because you are married now, doesn't mean its ok," Georgie grumbled as she and Katie walked outside with Lily and Wade.

"Oh shush you. You should be happy that we are married! It means Ste can move in here for the three weeks while we are away…" Ty laughed.

"Whatever…" Georgie grumbled and walked over to the barn, she secretly was super excited that Ste was staying for a full three weeks, but she didn't want everyone else to know that.

"UNCLE TY! I AM GONNA MISS YOU LOTS AND LOTS!" Katie exclaimed as she ran down the stairs and jumped up to him, "And you, auntie Amy!"

"Well, I am sure you will be ok for a couple of weeks. What are you all doing now?" Amy asked.

"Well, Katie has managed to get us two to help with the morning chores to ' _Give uncle Ty and Auntie Amy a break'_ – Her words, not ours," Wade laughed as he and Lily walked down the steps.

"Well that sounds fun. I would love to witness my mom and Wade cleaning out horse poo. But, unfortunately, Amy and I have to go and pack our clothes and stuff for the trip" Ty said, putting Katie down.

"Oh that's such a shame… Come on Katie, are you gonna show me and Wade how to do this then?" Lily asked, taking her hand.

"YES! Come on! I have lots to teach you!" Katie exclaimed, dragging lily along behind her. Ty and Amy watched them go and walked up into the house. They went into their room and started packing their holdalls for their trip.

* * *

At 11am, the whole family sat down and had their brunch, which was left over sausages, burgers, beans and piles of toast. "Wow Lou… You've done enough to feed the 5000!" Tim laughed as he plated up a huge breakfast.

"Yes, well, I may have gone a _little_ overboard… but like I have been saying to everyone who makes that same, boring old, comment all morning, is that there is no point in letting all of this go to waste." Lou snapped at him.

"Alright, alright. That's enough children," Jack laughed, "So, when are you two setting off then?"

"Well, hopefully by 12:30 by the latest. We just are going to cross the border and stay over somewhere in Montana, because of the road works on the motorway." Ty replied.

"Yeah, that's a good plan. When do you think you're gonna get to Vegas then?" He asked.

"Well, hopefully 2 days because we are doing some sight seeing on the way down, we are taking the bike and doing some rides in the mountains as well. Just going to see how it goes," Ty informed them.

"It sounds like you two are going to have a fabulous time." Lisa complimented.

"Yeah, it's been a long time coming this trip." Amy laughed.

"It's still strange to think that both of my little girls are married, and starting lives of our own!" Tim exclaimed.

"I know, it's strange to think that my only son is married. I remember when he was a little hooligan with chubby cheeks," Lily laughed, and so did everyone else, bar Ty.

"Wow… Thanks mom…" Ty grumbled, cutting up some of his food and dipping it in the sauce. Everyone stifled a laugh and carried on eating.

* * *

Once they were all done with the food, Ty and Amy went outside to pack up the truck.

"I honestly can't believe that those two are married… It's crazy!" Peter said as he and Lou were loading up the dishwasher.

"I know, it's crazy. Although, not that unbelievable! The way they have been around each other from pretty much the beginning kind of said something… And after everything they have been through, it is about time!" Lou replied, looking out of the window, observing the loved up pair.

"You know; I have been thinking. I think we should go on a family holiday, you know, when the girls are done for summer. What do you think? That way, even though our house won't be done, it will give those two some more time together… I have been looking at Disney World, and I think we could afford it, if we nip and tuck a little here and there. I have had plenty of money come in while overseeing the new side of the company. What do you say?" He asked.

"Wow, Mr. Morris. You never fail to amaze me. That sounds amazing, I am sure the girls would love it!" Lou replied, giving him a kiss.

"Ew, gross! Does no one know where to get a room round here?!" Georgie exclaimed, as she and Katie carried the rest of the condiments through off from the table.

"Oh shut up Georgie… Right, can you two go and tell the others that it looks like Ty and Amy are ready to leave now?" Peter asked.

"Okay!" Katie exclaimed and ran back through to the living room to tell the others.

* * *

The whole family went outside to send Amy and Ty off on their way. In turn, everyone gave them a hug and said their goodbyes.

"I'm gonna miss you, uncle Ty," Katie sighed, looking down at the floor. Ty picked her up and gave her a hug.

"It's ok Katie, you will see us soon! Besides, you can boss Georgie and Ste around for a full three weeks! How great does that sound?" Ty asked.

"YAY! THAT SOUNDS GREAT! THANK YOU UNCLE TY!" She exclaimed, giving him a hug.

"Right you two, have a great time down there! Not sure when we will next see you, but hopefully it won't be as long as this time," Lily said, looking at the pair of them.

"Yeah, I hope not. Don't be strangers. Come up whenever you feel like it. We are always happy to have you," Ty replied giving his mom a hug.

"We won't," Lily said, as she gave Amy a hug and Ty shook Wade's hand.

Jack was the last one to speak, "I am so proud of both of you. Now drive safely and keep in touch with us, even if it is just like one text here and there. I hope you both have an amazing time," He said.

"Thanks Jack, I'm sure that we will have an awesome time." Ty said, shaking his hand.

"Thank you, grandpa. I love you." Amy replied, giving him a hug.

* * *

The pair of them got into Ty's truck, Ty turned on the engine and looked at Amy, "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready for what?" She replied.

"For the beginning of the rest of our lives." He exclaimed.

"You bet I am," She grinned.

"Alright then, let's go." He replied, putting the truck into gear and setting off down the driveway of Heartland, and began the drive of their great adventure.

The end.

 **AN: It's done! Epilogue will be done asap. Hope you have all enjoyed this crazy story as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Let us know what you all thought!**


	123. Epilogue

Epilogue – 4 years later.

"TJ! Get back here!" Amy shouted as she ran after her three-year-old son. Once she caught up to him, she picked him up and made him look at her, "Thomas-James Borden! What have daddy and I told you about running off like that?" She asked, sternly.

"I just wanted to see daddy!" TJ mumbled, "I am sorry mommy."

"I know you did, but I told you to wait for me. Now come on, let's go and find daddy shall we?" Amy asked. TJ nodded his head and the pair of them walked over to the clinic. Amy put the toddler on the ground and let him run into Ty's office.

"DADDY!" TJ Shouted as he jumped up at Ty, who was sorting out the filing cabinet.

"TJ!" Ty exclaimed, as he picked up his excited little boy, "How are you?"

"I good. Can I go look at the horses?" He asked.

"Yeah sure dude, Ste is through there with Georgie now," Ty said, putting him down on the floor and watching him toddle off through to the barn. He stood up and walked over towards Amy, "Happy anniversary Mrs Borden," He smirked, giving her a kiss.

"Mmmm, happy anniversary Dr Borden," She replied, putting her arms around his neck.

"Are you looking forward to our little get away tonight? It's been a while," He asked.

"Yep. It has been a very long time, but I am really looking forward to it, we haven't been up to the fishing cabin for a couple of years, so it seems like a perfect place to spend our anniversary." She replied, giving him another kiss.

"It does, doesn't it? I don't have any surgeries, or any appointments today, so if you want, I can watch TJ while you have some time to yourself?" Ty suggested.

"No, I have a better idea, how about a family trail ride? Up to the lake, let TJ have a paddle, have a picnic. Then he will be all tired out, so hopefully not too much trouble for Georgie and Ste tonight." She replied.

"Ooo, that sounds fun. Do you want me to watch the little terror while you sort some stuff out? We will tack up Spartan and Harley," He said.

"Okay, do you want turkey sandwiches for lunch then? You know, my speciality as you used to say?" She asked.

Ty chuckled and gave her a quick kiss, "Yes, that sounds awesome. Me and TJ will pick you up at the house, in say, half an hour?"

"Okay then. See you then." She replied, giving him another kiss.

* * *

Amy walked over to the house and Buster jumped up at her, almost knocking her off of her feet, "Hey Buster! I do hope you are good for Ste and Georgie tonight…" Amy laughed as she backed away so he could stand on the floor. She scratched behind his ears and let him out of the house so he could have a run about the yard. She went into the kitchen and packed the three of them a lunch. She looked out the window and saw Ty and TJ on Harley ponying Spartan across the yard. Amy smiled and looked at the pair of them, TJ was the spitting image of Ty, and had all his mannerisms. Although, Ty insisted that TJ had her temper and stubbornness! She picked up the bags and walked outside to meet the boys, "Wow, look at you TJ! You look so tall up there! Are you gonna ride with daddy?" she asked as she fixed the bags to Spartan's saddle.

"Yep! Hurry up mommy I want to go!" TJ shouted.

"Yeah, hurry up mommy, we want to go!" Ty teased as Amy mounted Spartan.

"Alright, alright!" Amy replied as set off to the lake.

* * *

Once they got to the lake, they dismounted the horses and set out a blanket for lunch, TJ sat between Amy and Ty as they all ate their lunch. "Wow mommy this is good!" He exclaimed, stuffing the remains of his sandwich into his mouth.

"I can tell you have enjoyed it! You have got it everywhere! Why don't you run round for a while before we go into the lake so you don't get attacked by all the birds trying to eat the crumbs off your trousers!" Amy laughed. TJ giggled and stood up, he began running round in the grass.

"So, what did you think about the lunch?" Amy asked, as she scooted over to Ty.

"It was amazing, thank you. What a perfect day to celebrate our anniversary ey, spending time together just the three of us, and then spending some quality _alone_ time together, tonight. The place where we declared our love for one another. I think it is going to be amazing, I love you Mrs Borden." He complimented, leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you too, Dr Borden," She replied, leaning in towards him. Just as their lips met, they were interrupted by TJ shouting them.

"COME ON! I WANNA GO IN THE WATER!" He shouted, running back over to them and taking his shoes and socks off. Ty and Amy pulled apart and took their shoes and socks off too. They each took one of TJ's hand and walked over to the lake. They took a couple of steps in and TJ let go of their hands and started jumping and splashing them both, "Hey dude! Cut it out!" Ty exclaimed. After another 10 minutes of splashing about, Ty and Amy took TJ out over to the blanket and quickly got him changed into some dry clothes.

"Right bud, are you riding with me, or with mommy on the way home?" Ty asked. TJ yawned and pointed towards Ty. Amy carried him over to the horses and passed him up to Ty.

"Come on then buddy, let's get home. You can go for a nap when me and mommy leave, okay?" Ty asked, to which TJ just half-heartedly nodded in response. Amy got on Spartan and the three of them rode back to the ranch. Once they got back to the ranch, they went into the barn and let Georgie and Stephen take the horses while they went and sorted TJ out.

* * *

"Ok TJ, you go to sleep now. Daddy and me will see you tomorrow. Love you bud," Amy whispered, tucking him into his bed and giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"Good bye TJ, see you tomorrow," Ty did, giving him a kiss on his forehead too. TJ closed his eyes and fell straight to sleep. Ty and Amy slowly backed out of his room and went into the living room, where Ste and Georgie were watching a film.

"Right, he should sleep for about an hour, and put him to bed about seven or half 7. The later the better, otherwise you will have him jumping on your bed at 5am! Are you two all set in the guest room?" Amy asked.

"Yep, everything is sorted. I made up Katie's old room for Katie this afternoon, so you two don't have to worry about a thing. Now, you best go before TJ wakes up and guilt trips you in not going!" Georgie replied.

"Yeah, you two go. Have a good night." Ste said.

"Alright, well, you know where everything is, use the radio if you need us. But don't need us. Please," Ty laughed.

"No, if you need us, radio us and we will be back within the hour. Have a nice night, and thank you for babysitting!" Amy said as Ty took her hand and started leading her out the door. When they got outside, Ty took the keys to his old truck and they both threw their bags in and set off to the fishing cabin.

* * *

Once they got to the cabin, it was 6pm, they had hit a bad traffic jam on the way there. They put their bags inside and Ty wrapped his arms around her, "Mmm we are _finally_ alone." He murmured.

"I know, it's gonna be such a good night!" She replied, "I am looking forward to getting my present."

"Who says I have even got you anything?" He teased, looking her in the eyes with a mischievous grin.

"Whatever. Are we gonna cook the steaks now?" She asked, giving him a kiss.

"Yeah, I am starving. Plus, steak and potatoes are like tradition on our anniversaries!" He replied. The couple shared a couple of kisses before going outside and lighting up the fire. Ty cooked the food and insisted that Amy just watched, "You know, there is something about a man who cooks," She said as she observed the chef in action.

"Oh yeah? Well, I am sure there will be something even more about me after tonight," He teased, leaning down and giving her a kiss.

"Really? Well, I sure am looking forward to that," She replied, "Are you sure you don't need me to do anything?"

"Nope. I always cook on anniversary nights, you just sit back and watch your handsome husband cook his steaks!" He replied.

"Alright, alright. If you insist!" Amy replied, sitting back. Ty carried on cooking and Amy just sat and watched him, she couldn't believe that he was the same man that she fell in love with all those years ago.

"Hey dreamy!" Ty exclaimed, waving his hand in front of her face, bringing her out of her little day dream.

"Yeah?" She asked, shaking her head.

"Dinner is ready." He replied, handing her a plate and sitting down next to her. The pair of them sat and enjoyed their dinner, exchanging in light conversation, one that always lead back to TJ.

* * *

After they had finished their food, Ty suggested they went for a walk, seeing as it was summer, it was still light out. They decided to go and watch the sun set from their favrioute spot of all, a place just through the woods and on the hills, where you could see for miles. Before they left, Amy gave him a kiss, "I will be right back, I'm just going to get a jacket, it's a little chilly," She said, getting up and going inside. She came back out and the pair of them walked hand in hand up the hill.

Once they got there, they sat down against a tree, cuddled up with one another, they sat watching the sunset in silence.

"Hey, I do have something for you," Ty whispered into her ear.

Amy turned to him and saw him get a long box out of his pocket, with a blue bow on top of it. He handed it to her and she opened it, "Oh my god Ty, this is beautiful!" She exclaimed, lifting out the chain with a locket.

"Look inside," He whispered, she opened the locket and smiled, "See, a picture of me and you, on our wedding day, and on this side, a picture of TJ. Something to keep us all close to your heart."

"Ty, this is amazing. I love you, so much!" She exclaimed, giving him a kiss, "Will you put it on for me?" she asked. Ty put the chain around her neck and fastened the clasp. She turned around and gave him another kiss, "This has been the best anniversary ever. I love you." She said.

"I love you too," He replied. The pair of them sat, watching the sunset for a while longer, when Amy began to get restless.

"You know; I have a present for you too." She said, standing up and started to unzip her jacket.

"Oh yeah, what is that then?" He asked, observing her, "A strip tease in the wilds? That is risky, even for us, but I'm up for it, if you are."

Amy laughed and let her jacket fall to the ground. Ty looked at her with a confused expression, "Hey, you weren't wearing that… Oh my god. Does that mean what I think it means?" He asked, standing up.

"Yep." She replied, grinning like an idiot, she could see Ty reading her shirt again, which was a black t-shirt with 'Baby on Board' written over her stomach.

"We are gonna have another baby!?" Ty exclaimed, taking a hold of her and kissing her, a kiss which showed all of his emotions, "Now this is the best anniversary present a man could ever ask for. How far along are you?"

"About six weeks, that sickness bug I had last week made me take a test, because it wasn't normal. But yep. You're gonna be a daddy again." She cried, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her forehead against his.

"I can't believe it! Oh my god." He cried.

Amy wiped away his tears, "I take it you're happy then?"

"The happiest man in the world." He replied kissing her, "Come on you. We have some celebrating to do!" he said as he picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the cabin.

* * *

Later that night, Ty was lying next to Amy, with his hand resting on her stomach, "Thank you." He whispered.

Amy turned and looked at him, "Thank you for what?" she asked.

"For making me the happiest man in the world." He replied, kissing her cheek.

"It's ok, I wanted to tell you last week when I found out, but I thought that it would be perfect to do it tonight," She said, rolling so she could see him properly.

"Well, it was perfect, wasn't it? When do you want to tell the fam?" Ty asked.

"Tomorrow? At dinner? It's gonna be the last time we are all gonna be together for a while, grandpa and Lisa are going to France for a month, Georgie and Ste are going to be busy with uni, and dad, well, god knows what he's doing, but he will probably be busy." She replied.

"Ah ok, I wonder whether TJ will understand that he's gonna be a big brother. You know, I bet he's gonna be the best big brother in the world. TJ Borden. The protector." He laughed.

"Yep, he will be. Oh my god, is that the time?" She asked, looking at the clock.

Ty looked at the clock and saw it was 2am, "Wow… when was the last time we were up till this time after having some us time, and _not_ looking after TJ?" He laughed.

"God knows. I am just thanking the lord that we can lie in tomorrow and take our time getting ready. Ooo I have a great idea of how we can tell the fam, I will wear my new shirt, but wear your hoody, then take it off when I sit down and when we stand up to tell them, hopefully they'll all read it and be happy. What do you say?" She asked.

"Wow, I say great minds think alike, because I was going to suggest that!" He laughed, kissing her forehead.

"Please can you turn the light out?" Amy yawned.

"Of course, anything for you." Ty replied, placing a kiss on her nose. He reached over and turned the lamp off. The pair of them snuggled back down together and both fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The pair of them spent the morning sleeping in and just lying in bed together. Something they usually didn't get to do together, seeing as TJ would usually wake them up, or demand to come and sit with them.

"You know, we should ring my mom and Wade at some point today or tomorrow." Ty said.

"Yeah, shall we do it tomorrow, we can face time them with TJ, you know how much they love their chats with TJ!" She laughed.

"Yeah, I know." He sighed.

"What time do you want to leave? I told Lou we would be back for around 4. I think we are having an early dinner," She asked.

Ty looked at the clock, "We should really leave within the next half an hour… but I am far to comfy to move." He groaned, pulling her even closer to him.

"I know… but we need to get back… I bet TJ is missing us," She reasoned.

"I bet TJ is enjoying terrorising Ste and Georgie… alright, we can lie here for the next 10 minutes, quickly get dressed and then set off? Does that sound ok for you?" he asked.

"Yeah, okay then." She replied, putting her head back on his chest and resting her arm over his stomach.

* * *

They arrived back at the ranch just after 4, once they got inside, and saw Peter, Lou, Jack and Lisa in the kitchen cooking, "Hey you two, did you have a good night?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, it was really good. Where is TJ?" Amy replied.

"He's out with the others in the living room, I think they are watching Zootropolis," Peter explained.

Amy and Ty nodded and walked through to the living room, where Georgie, Ste, Katie and TJ were all sat on the 'L' shaped couch, watching the film. As soon as TJ caught sight of Ty and Amy, he jumped off of Ste's knee and ran over to them, "MOMMY! DADDY!" He exclaimed, jumping into Amy's arms.

"Hey little fella, have you been good for these two?" Ty asked, tickling TJ's belly.

TJ giggled, "Yep! We watched lots of films and we have played outside today! I miss you and mommy though." He replied, opening his arms for Ty to take him.

* * *

Lisa came through and announced that dinner was ready, just as Tim walked through the door and greeted everyone. Everyone sat round the table and ate their dinner, talking about their weeks ahead, "Are you two looking forward to France?" Amy asked.

"Yeah we are, we haven't been back for a while, so we think it will be nice." Lisa replied.

"Wow, I would have never seen the day where Jack Bartlett enjoys travelling, and doesn't live at Heartland." Tim laughed.

"Shut up Tim!" Jack grumbled.

There was silence at the table for a while until Amy squeezed Ty's hand under the table, signalling that now was the time, "Actually, we have some news," Ty said as the pair of them proceeded to stand up.

Katie sat and read Amy's top, "Baby… on… Board." She said, as everyone heard this, their heads shot up and read the shirt.

"Yeah Katie, you're right!" Ty exclaimed. The whole table erupted in congratulations and everyone got up and gave the couple hugs.

"Wow, this is amazing! How far gone are you?" Lou asked.

"Around six weeks." Amy explained.

"Wow, this is great news guys." Peter said.

"Can't believe I am gonna be a grandpa, again… and this one will be great grandpa for the fourth time!" Tim exclaimed, Jack shot him a look, but didn't say anything.

"Mommy, what's going on?" TJ asked, looking up at his parents.

"Well TJ, you're gonna be a big brother. Mommy and Daddy are having another baby!" Ty explained.

"Cool!" TJ exclaimed, jumping up and down.

The family all moved over to the living room area and sat down talking for a while.

* * *

After about half an hour, Jack and Lisa got up and said, "Right, we best be going. We have a few more things to sort out for France," Jack said.

"Yeah, see you all in four weeks," Lisa said.

"Yeah, I better be going too. See you all soon, obviously it wont be four weeks," Tim laughed. Everyone said their goodbyes to the three of them and sat back down on the couch.

"Right TJ, I think it is time for you to go to bed." Amy said, getting up to take him.

"Can Ste and Georgie take me?" TJ asked.

"If they are ok with that, then that's fine by us," Amy replied, looking over to Georgie and Ste, who were already standing up, Amy looked up at the pair and mouthed thank you.

Ste picked up TJ and said, "Are you gonna say good night to everyone?"

TJ nodded and said goodnight to everyone while Georgie and Ste took him off to bed.

"So how is the fishing cabin looking?" Peter asked.

"Ah it was wonderful, we went and watched the sunset from the old hillside, it was beautiful," Ty replied.

"Yeah, it really was," Amy replied.

"What did you get for a present Amy?" Lou asked, looking at Amy.

Amy took the necklace from underneath her t-shirt, "He got me this locket, it has a picture of us on our wedding day, and a picture of TJ." Amy explained.

"Aww, that is beautiful!" Lou exclaimed, "He's still got it!"

"Yeah, he most definitely has." Amy replied, putting the locket back under her t-shirt and taking Ty's hand in hers.

Georgie and Ste walked back through and sat down on the sofa, "He was out like a light." Georgie said.

"Wow, thank you both for watching him." Amy said.

"It was no problem, we had an ace time!" Ste laughed, "Watching Disney movies all day, what else could you want?"

"I remember doing that with Katie, all the time! I particularly recall, Frozen and High School Musical were her favrioute!" Ty laughed.

"Frozen was cool then, but not now." Katie said.

"I can't believe you are pregnant again, this really is amazing," Lou exclaimed.

Amy put her hand on her belly and looked down, "Yeah, I really can't wait! Ty and I are so excited, aren't we?" She asked.

Ty put his hand on top of Amy's and said, "Yep, we are really excited.

The rest of them carried on talking for a while, until Peter looked at his watch and said, "Right we best get going, we will see you during the week."

"Bye everyone," Ty said. The family all said their goodbyes and left.

* * *

"Wow, everyone has finally gone." Amy said, relaxing a bit more.

"Yep. Everyone has gone, you know what this means, don't you?" Ty asked, trailing kisses down her jaw.

"Mmm, that we have some time to ourselves?" She asked, mischievously.

"Yep," he replied, shuffling around, so he was now on top of her. His lips found hers, they were so lost in the moment, they didn't hear the back door go.

"Sorry guys! It's only…" Lou shouted as she walked into the living room, which caused them to both break apart and look up at her, "Sorry… I forgot my purse! Seriously though, you have barely been alone 5 minutes… Right, I will leave you to it, see you next week!" She laughed as she walked back out of the room and out the door.

Ty groaned, "You would have thought this whole getting caught business would have stopped once everyone moved out!" He groaned.

Amy laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Yeah, but that would just be _too_ easy… Come on, Dr Borden, we have some more celebrating to do," She said, suggestively.

Ty laughed, "That's my girl," He said while sitting up. He took Amy into his arms and carried her into their bedroom, to allow the celebrations to continue.

* * *

 **I did have this planned since before Christmas, they were origionally supposed to go to the dude ranch, watch the sun set on the dock, and Amy** ** _then_** **tell him she was pregnant… I guess it's my own fault for not finishing this sooner ;) But I think the fishing cabin was a nice change!**

 **Ok, that was** ** _definitely_** **the end! Thank you all for your comments and courage to carry on this story. I am not doing a sequal, but I do have 2 stories planned, one is a sequal to a one shot I wrote – won't tell you which one, it will spoil the surprise :P**

 **Thank you all, again! You are all awesome people, and I can't believe people actually stuck with this story!**


End file.
